Genderbent Highschool DXD
by Misty the Fangirly Lady
Summary: A genderbent written version of the anime with male fanservice and a perverted female protagonist. Changes will be made. Constructive criticism is welcome! Rated M for male fanservice, a dark scene, and sexual situations. Credits to the artist of the cover (though I'd like a better cover). I do NOT own Highschool DxD. On hold until I'm ready to start Season 3!
1. Ep 1: I Got A Boyfriend!-Part 1

**Hello and welcome to the genderbent version of Highschool DXD! I hope this wasn't made before, if it was, I'll delete this (or not if you request so). I know I'm not the only girl that watches and loves Highschool DXD, but I always feel like I'm the only one... (I'm not a lesbian or bisexual, by the way. Female body parts have no effect on me since I have female body parts myself, just not exaggerated.)**

 **Anyways, after thinking about how it would be nice to have Highschool DXD but with the genders reversed, I decided to make this. This will be a reverse harem, obviously, and there will be lots of fanservice of the males in this one. If you're uncomfortable with that, that's fine. You don't need to force yourself to read it. BUT, if you're like me with female body parts (You don't mind descriptions of male body parts since you have them yourself/it just doesn't bother you at all) or you feel the need to brave through it, then feel free to read this, but be cautious. Constructive criticism is welcome!**

 **It was hard for me to pick a Fem!Issei's name here since Isseiko felt lazy to me and Ichigo is the name of the protagonist of Bleach, so I just picked out Ishiko. If you got better suggestions, please PM me or say them in a review. (EDIT: Now it's just Issei since I'm told it works with both genders.)**

 **So, with those aside, I hope you enjoy the story and the small changes I might make during it! Here's Chapter 1!**

 ***Also, Issei and the other two girls in the Perverted Trio will be going gaga over abs...and bulges. Like I said, be cautious about reading this.***

* * *

It's red...just like the color of his hair... _thought Issei Hyoudou, who was on the ground, bleeding and looking at her bloody hand._ It's red. _Shoulder-length red hair flowed as a man close to her age appear out of the pentagram._ His hair is more crimson than strawberry blonde: the same color...coating my hands. That shade of red must mean it's indeed him. _Issei looked closely at his toned chest under the male uniform top. He then sprouted black devil wings. The girl blacked out when he said, "Devote your life to me."_

* * *

 **Episode 1: I Got A Boyfriend!-Part 1**

Issei was laying down on the grass of her school campus, her bookbag supporting her head. She was laying down with her two friends, Matsuyo and Motoe. Matsuyo had a shaved head because of a bet she lost to both Issei and Motoe. Motoe had short black hair and glasses that covered her eyes completely. Issei herself had long brown hair and brown eyes. All of them were wearing their school uniforms. They were all bored and had nothing to do but think of hot boys. The brown-haired female groaned and said, "I feel like rubbing some abs...or grabbing a bulge..."

"I agree with Hyoudou Issei-chan!" Matsuyo agreed, raising her fists up.

"Stop saying that, Issei-chan," Motoe said, pushing her glasses up. "You're making me feel empty."

Sighing, Issei sat up. "Matsuyo, Motoe. Why did we get enrolled in this school again?" she asked as she looked at the males on the ground.

"Well, this private school, Kuoh Academy, just turned from an all-boys school to a cooed school," Matsuyo answered. They all thought about a boy's butt in tight sport shorts before she continued, "Therefore, there's an overwhelming boys to girls ratio in the school and many handsome guys overseas are attending!" They thought about boys all wet and in some nice swimming trunks.

"It makes us girls more valuable!" Motoe added. "That means we could be popular without lifting a finger! You can't mess up that chance!"

All the girls stood up with mischievous and perverted grins on their faces. Issei shouted while doing a pose with the girls, "That means we'll get a reverse harem!"

"Yes! A successful life full of abs and nice bulges awaits us!" Matsuyo stated happily.

Suddenly, they heard some guys running in just gym shorts chanting, "Fight on! Fight on!" The girls got out of their poses and looked up at them.

"Or so we thought..." Issei stated sadly before hanging her head low. "It's spring and the second semester, but none of us got a boyfriend..." They all stared at the guys' backs and butts.

"Stop saying that, you're making me feel empty," Motoe repeated.

"But we'll lose if we give up!" Issei shouted confidently. "We still have a chance!" But then, a girl with long blonde hair, light skin, a mole under her right eye, blue eyes, and DD-cups appeared, sparkling in her beauty. The males around her made love-struck noises before approaching her.

"Kiba-chan!" shouted a handsome male. She turned to him and the males. "What're you gonna do next?"

"Hey, uh, why don't you go to the arcade with us, eh?" asked another handsome male.

The girl, Yumi Kiba, smiled and sparkled imaginatively before replying, "I am sorry, gentlemen, but I have club activities to do."

The males looked down at the dumps. "Awww, really?" they all replied.

The beautiful female closed her eyes, tilted her head a little to the left, and added, "Thank you all for inviting me though." She opened her eyes, straightened up her head, and looked at them. She frowned. "I really am sorry though." She smiled again and waved them goodbye before leaving. "Maybe next time!" The males looked all love-struck once again.

The trio of girls looked at Yumi in disbelief and disgust. "Yumi Kiba of Class 2-C..." Motoe stated in a sad tone. "An idol to all the guys in the school..."

"And a rival of all girls!" Matsuyo added angrily.

"DAMN IT!" Issei shouted in anger. "It's ridiculous that Kiba gets all of the attention because she's pretty, smart, good-natured, and has DD-sized boobs!"

"Not to mention the males of this school thinks she's got a nice ass too!" the shaved-haired female added.

"Stop saying that, you two. You're making me feel empty," Motoe repeated, pushing up her glasses.

The brown-haired perverted female hung her head low again. She didn't think herself as pretty, she's barely even smart, her "nice" nature didn't give her any male attention, and she's sadly a B-Cupped female. "It's a cruel world..." she muttered.

Matsuyo looked at her watch and her eyes sparkled. "Oh my god! It's almost time!" she cheered as she grabbed her bookbag and left.

"What? What do you mean, Matsuyo?" asked Issei, confused. The shaved-haired female could only look back and give a thumbs-up with a perverted face. That meant for both Issei and Motoe...

* * *

The girls were at a peeping hole they made that was connected to the boys' locker room. Matsuyo and Motoe looked at the males changing.

"Mushashi's abs are so well-toned!" she whispered in awe. "I wanna touch them!"

"His bulge seems to measure to 7 inches," Motoe stated, pushing up her glasses and nosebleeding.

"Oh my god! Katashi's got a great ass with great legs!" Matsuyo whispered in awe again.

"Now HIS bluge measures up to 8 inches!" the perverted female with glasses said. "Where did you find this, Matsuyo?!"

"At P.E.!" she answered quietly. "And I'm so glad!" Issei, however, was missing out on the action. From her friend's descriptions, the boys looked very hot. She must see them both!

"Come on, you two!" she whisper-shouted. "Let me see too!" She tried to move Matsuyo out of the way. "Don't hog this from me!"

One of the boys in the locker room, however, heard her whisper-shout. "Did you hear that?!" he shouted to the other males.

That signaled two of the girls to leave, making Issei shout, "Finally!" and look through the peeping hole. She didn't see anybody. "What? Where is every-" She stopped as she heard the clearing of throats behind her, making her freeze and slowly turning back to see the guys in the locker room dressed and carrying bamboo sticks, giving her menacing looks. She sweat-dropped and quickly stood up, smiling nervously at them.

"You again, Issei?" said Mushashi.

The brown-haired female began to slowly step to the side of the group. "I-it's not what you think, you guys! Honest!"

"Oh really?" asked Katashi. "I would believe you if we haven't caught you peeping at us many times before!"

When she found an open spot, she quickly ran for her life. "Yeah, that's right! Never come here again! We don't like being watched!" shouted Mushashi.

 _Ugh! Stupid Matsuyo and Motoe!_ she thought angrily. _I could've at least seen their amazing abs this time!_

* * *

Eventually, Issei was reunited with Matsuyo and Motoe. She shouted at them, "I almost got killed thanks to you two!"

"Hey! It's not OUR fault that you gave us away by shouting!" Matsuyo cried out.

"I wouldn't be mad at you two if I at least saw some abs and a couple bulges! But I didn't so it's your fa-" Suddenly, the brown-haired female looked up to notice some crimson hair flowing in the wind. She saw a man in the male school uniform with fair skin, crimson red hair that touched his shoulders, and blue eyes, looking at her through an open window. She blushed, making her friends look up as well. However, after a few seconds, the male left. She thought he was the most handsome man she'd ever laid her eyes on...and his hair...one of the best she's ever seen.

"So there are still some people in the old school house," Matsuyo said.

"Wow...his hair...so red...so beautiful..." Issei muttered.

Motoe grinned and pushed her glasses up. "Richard Gremory," she said. "He has a bulge that is 10 inches and has one of the most well-toned chests I've seen in this school. He has been the president of the Occult Research Club for three years and counting. Rumor says that his family came from Northern Europe." Issei could agree that his abs were amazing, even if they were covered by his uniform. She could never get his red hair out of her memory...

* * *

In the old schoolhouse, Richard was sitting on a luxury coach, staring at a chess board with the pieces on it. "That girl from today..." he muttered.

"Hmm?" asked the male standing next to the couch. He had black hair in a medium-length down ponytail, fair skin, and purple eyes. He was also wearing the school uniform. His name was Akihiko Himejima.

"The girl at the middle. Who is she?"

"Ah, Hyoudou Issei of class 2-B. What about her?"

Richard sighed. "Never mind. I was probably seeing things." He then moved a chess piece and stated, "Checkmate." He stood up and walked to the mirror. Akihiko looked down at the chess plate and said, "Eeto, eeto..."

The red-haired male began to take of his clothes by taking off his jacket first. "It was an easy problem," he said to him. He then proceed to take off his shirt, showing his well-toned abs. "I did raise the difficulty quite a bit though."

"You did?" asked Akihiko.

Richard nodded as he began to unbutton his pants. "I hope the next session will be harder." He finally took off his pants, showing his tight, semi-transparent black underwear. He took that off as well, his butt shown. He then walked to the shower and closed the curtains, turning it on and letting the warm water hit him. He opened his eyes, thinking of Issei. There was something about her that intrigued him. What was it, exactly?

* * *

It was evening and Issei was leaning on a rail on a bridge above a street. She sighed. "My school life is so bleak," she stated to herself. "Will my time at the academy be wasted without feeling abs or gently grabbing a bulge with my very own hands?" She rested her forehead on the railing, whimpering quietly. "Why...?"

"Hey..." stuttered a male voice. The female pervert looked up and saw a guy with short black hair and magenta eyes around her age in a different school uniform. "You're Hyoudou Issei-chan from Kuoh Academy, yes?"

She nodded. "Right..." she replied. She had never seen a school uniform like his before. The jacket was two shades of brown, the top was a white-collared shirt with a red tie, the pants were dark gray, and his shoes were dark brown. But that aside, he looked so handsome and hot to her. "D-do you need anything?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. The wind blew, showing a bit of boxer shorts under his jacket. "Are you seeing anybody at this moment, Hyoudou-chan?"

 _I wish,_ the brown-haired female thought. _But since you're here..._ "N-no, not really," she answered.

He smiled at her, making her blush. "Great-I mean..." He looked away from her and rubbed the back of his head. "I know this is very sudden and all, but...do you mind going out on a date with me?"

Issei froze in shock. _Wh-wha..._ she thought dumbfounded. "What did you ask?"

"I see you always passing by here and...well, I thought you were kinda cute," the guy replied, blushing and looking at her with a smile.

 _H-he think I'm...c-cute?!_

"I knew you were my one and only, so I just wanted you to know..." He sighed and repeated, "Do you mind going on a date with me, Hyoudou-chan?"

Issei just stood there, dumbfounded. _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS AND WHY DO I LOVE IT?!_ she thought in shock.

* * *

 **Stopping here. What do you think so far?**

 **Think of Richard's look as a younger-looking Sirzechs Lucifer here, since he looks exactly how I'd imagine a Male!Rias looking like. Also, I'm aware that in the light novels, Kiba cross-dressed and called himself Yumi. That's why I gave his female counterpart here his cross-dressed name. Imagine Yumi like how her male counterpart cross-dressed as.**

 **Reviews give me motivation, so please do. You can also follow and favorite if you're interested so far. I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	2. Ep 1: I Got A Boyfriend!-Part 2

**Before I do, I must answer a few reviews.**

 **Heath Oslo: I do plan on making Fem!Vali busty, if that's fine with everyone, since I found him hot in the anime anyway, so she'll be hot to men.**

 **CARL1992: Whoops. My mistake! A friend must have misinformed me then. Thanks for telling me!**

 **Random passerbye: Thanks for telling me that only women would say "Ara, ara" in Japan. I'll replace it with "Eeto, eeto" if that's fine.**

 **RoboVolcano4: You're welcome! Alright, I'll change it to just Issei then. However, like I said in the description, this is a genderbent version of the anime, so I can't make Fem!Issei friends with Aika and keep Matsuda and Motohome male, nor would I keep Kiba male. (It IS a nice idea though, so don't think I don't like it. :) ) But thanks for your review! It was great to read!**

 **With those asid, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***Also, this is a double chapter day, so expect the next chapter to be available to read. I'll wait until Tuesday or Wednesday though to release the next chapters. I was thinking of publishing chapters of episodes all at once every 2-3 days. Does that sound good? Or should it be just one chapter each?***

* * *

 **Episode 1: I Got A Boyfriend!-Part 2**

"A-A d-d-date?!" the brown-haired female asked, blushing hard.

"Yeah, this Sunday, I'd like to go out with you. Is that a bad time?" the guy asked.

She immediately shook her head. "Of course not! I'd love to go out with you!"

The guy smiled at her and chuckled. "That's great!" he replied. "I'm glad we're both on the same page. I guess I'll see you until then!" He kissed her cheek and ran off, making her gasp, blush harder, and touch her cheek. He looked back at Issei, waved, and said, "I'm looking forward to our date, Hyoudou-chan!"

The female pervert tried her best not to squeal and waved back, saying, "Me too..." When he was out of sight, she exploded in happiness, "A DATE! A DATE! OH MY GOD, I'M GOING ON A DATE! A DATE, A DATE! I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH A HOTTIE!" She skipped happily away from the bridge, not knowing that a small guy with short white hair and yellow eyes in the Kuoh boys' uniform watched the entire thing. He was licking a popsicle.

* * *

Soon, back at the old Kuoh schoolhouse, the small male reported back to Richard, who was looking down at the chessboard. "I see," he said.

"As expected, your intuition..." the white-haired male said.

"...was on the right money, yes?" He looked at him. Akihiko was there as well. "I made the correct choice to have you watch her." The white-haired male nodded.

"So President, what would you like to do?" asked Akihiko.

Richard looked back down at the chessboard and grabbed a piece to look at it. "I'll make some preliminary preparations," he answered. "But in the end, it depends on her." As he placed the piece on the checkboard, he began to think why Issei still intrigues him. Was it her looks? It had to be. She was cute, after all.

* * *

The next morning, an alarm clock with a tsundere bishounen began to beep, the bishounen saying, "Wake up! Wake up!" He then started to blush and pout. "I-if you don't wake up, I might kiss you, b-baka! Wake up! Wake u-" Issei hit the "Snooze button" on it though. She giggled and looked up at the alarm clock with a happy, perverted look on her face. She did accept the boy's offer without a second thought. He was just handsome and hot and he liked her! Why the heck would she NOT say yes?

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Matsuyo and Motoe saw Issei walking with the mysterious boy. They both looked aghast at the sight. "WH-WHAT?!" exclaimed Matsuyo.

"WH-WHY?!" added Motoe.

When the couple arrived to them, Issei said, "Ladies, this is Amano Yuuto-kun." She looked at her new boyfriend and pointed at them. "These are my friends: Matsuyo and Motoe."

He smiled at them. "Nice to meet you, ladies!" They still had their aghast faces, as if they were frozen.

Issei, with a confident grin on her face, whispered to them, "And he's my...ka-re-shi." **(Kareshi=boyfriend in Japanese)** Both female perverts gasped, still keeping their shocked faces. "Well! You guys can get one too~!" She turned to Yuuto, eager to start hanging out with him. "Let's go, Amano-kun!"

He nodded at her. "Right!" he replied as they both ran off, leaving the frozen Matsuyo and Motoe there. They broke out of their faces and began to cry.

"THAT TRAITOR!" both of them cried out. "WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS TO US?!"

* * *

Issei was waiting on a curb. She was wearing a casual black dress that reached halfway through her thighs, a white shrug jacket, and white flats. She had her hair up in a ponytail. She wanted to look nice for Yuuto. She'd bet he would look nice as well.

She looked up at the clock and muttered, "He's a bit late..." She wondered why. Maybe to surprise her? Suddenly, a slip was handed to her.

"Please check us out, m'am!" said a high male voice. She turned to look at a man with crazy brown bat-like hair, brown eyes, a black and magenta dress top with a yellow tie and matching dress jacket, white dress pants, and purple dress shoes. He smiled at her before turning and walking away from her, an undershot of his 6-inch bulge shown.

"Oh, I didn't mean to take one," she said to herself. She looked at it. It was brown, had black caption boxes with semi-naked men next to them, and a pentagram at the middle. She read, "'We'll grant your wish'? Sounds like a scam to me." She proceeded to put it in her shrug jacket pocket.

"Issei-chan!" shouted Yuuto's voice. She looked at him running to her and smiled. He was wearing a black shirt, gray pants, and black sneakers. When he stopped at her, he asked, "Sorry I'm late. Did I keep you waiting?"

"Oh, no actually," she lied. "I just got here and all." She was internally squealing. _I've always wanted to say that to a guy!_ she thought happily.

"You look nice and pretty, Issei-chan," he complimented, making her blush and look away.

"Th-thanks," she said. She internally squealed again. _He thinks I'm pretty! Oh my god!_ "I think you look handsome today, Yuuto-kun."

He blushed and smiled at her again. "Thank you."

 _I wanted to say that to a guy too!_

...

The couple began to walk around the city. Yuuto pointed a shop and the two decided to shop there for most of the time. Both of them suggested shirts to try on. Issei was suggested wearing a pink shirt with a cute cat and the word "NEKO" in cute bubbled letters, a plain hot pink shirt that said "Sorry boys, I'm taken." in soft pink writing, and another pink shirt that said in hot pink writing "I don't need big boobs to be beautiful!" and had a drawing of what were supposed to be small boobs on it. Yuuto was suggested a black tank top with a skull emitting stars, another tank top that was black and said in white writing "Sorry, ladies. I'm taken.", and yet another tank top showing off a big tanned well-toned chest. He had decided to wear the tank top with the tanned muscled chest for Issei. They purchased that and a black and red watch for him, which he was happy about, making the female pervert blush and smile.

After shopping, the couple then stopped at an ice cream parlor. While Yuuto was ordering his drink, the brown-haired girl sneakily looked down at his butt. She blushed and thought they looked nice in his pants, how they were so round and how the pants hugged them nicely! When he turned to ask her what she wanted to get, she stopped blushing and ordered her ice cream.

They sat at a table. Yuuto began to drink while Issei began to eat her super deluxe ice cream sundae. Yuuto stopped drinking as he was looking at her eating ice cream, making her blush and ask what was wrong. Without an answer, he leaned over to her and licked a piece of ice cream off near her lips, making her blush hard and imaginatively blew steam out of her ears. He chuckled and answered that there was a bit of ice cream near her lips, so he had to lick it off. Issei absolutely loved the feeling of him doing that, so she successfully and intentionally got ice cream near her lips, making him lick them off, giving the female so much pleasure.

...

Soon, it was evening again. Issei and Yuuto went to the park. The setting sun made the water in the large fountain of water glisten beautifully. "We had a lot of fun today, didn't we?" Yuuto asked.

"Yeah, we did," Issei answered happily. _Alright...here we go..._ she thought as she laced her fingers with his, making him look at her and blush. He smiled at her, which made her smile back. _I did it!_ But the hand-holding was short lived as the black-haired male let go of her hand, making her stop walking, and then stood in front of her.

"Say, Issei-chan," he said.

"Uh, yes?" she questioned.

He began to blush again. "Do you mind doing me a favor to make our date memorable?"

The girl's heart began to beat faster, her blush growing harder, her fingers trembling. _Oh...is he asking for a...k-kiss?_ she thought. _I hope so!_

"Um, wh-what kind of favor?" she asked, stuttering.

He gently grabbed her chin and muttered, "This." He leaned close to her face, making her close her eyes. _He is going to kiss me! He i-_ "Death," he unexpectedly said in a lower voice. Her eyes shot open, chills suddenly crawling through her skin. _Wh-what? No, Yuuto-kun could never say that..._

"Uh, could you repeat that, Yuuto-kun?" she asked nervously. "I think I misheard you. You couldn't possibly say-"

"Death," he repeated in his lowered voice. His eyes turned from innocent to evil and he grinned in a cold manner. Issei suddenly felt scared. _Death?! He wants me to die?!_ He let go of her chin and stepped back to the water fountain before he began to transform, lavender aura surrounding him and his clothes completely ripping off, leaving him butt-naked.

The female pervert's eyes widened, looking at his chest and exposed shaven penis. _Oh my god! I could see them!_ she thought. _I know I've seen nice abs in the past, but never so up close! And his penis-I can see his actual penis-even for an instant! It's bigger than I thought! Wait, that's not important now. What the hell was going on?!_ As she was thinking about that, Yuuto had black fabric form and cover his large penis, leaving it to be a bulge. It then formed to be half a speedo and half four metal wires, the speedo covering his left butt cheek and the metal wires covering the other. The fabric then grew on his hands, legs, and feet, forming gloves for his hands and boots for his feet. He then grew black, feathery wings before finishing his transformation. _W-wings?! Am I seeing things?!_

There stood a completely new 'Yuuto', all in a skimpy yet intimidating outfit with black feathery wings and a chest that was the same of the shirt he wore, just not tanned. The sky was a mix of dark purple and dark blue, the water turning into a lavender color. "Although it was short-lived," he began in his low voice. "Playing lovey-dovey with you was pretty fun." He looked at the watch she bought for him. "I'll take good care of this little gift you wasted your money on. So..." His hand glowed red, forming a long, sharp spear. Issei fell down and tried to scramble away, but "Yuuto" then stabbed her straight into the chest in an instant, saying, "Please die." Pain was felt through the female's body as the spear disappeared and the blood started gushing out.

"Sorry sweetie, but your existence poses a threat to us," 'Yuuto' stated. "So we took the initiative and moved in for the kill. But don't be mad at me-be mad at God for placing a Sacred Gear in your body."

 _Sa...huh?_ Issei thought in shock and confusion as she fell the ground, coughing out blood.

'Yuuto' smiled innocently at her and said, "Thanks for making this date memorable. You truly are a great girlfriend." He then flew away, leaving his black feathers behind.

 _What?_ the female thought. _Am I going to die in the park because...of what just happened? What really just happened? I don't...why can't you let me feel your abs or grab your bulge gently before killing me? Even though it's for a second, Yuuto-kun had great abs and a great bulge..._ She imagined his penis and abs before slowly raising her hand up, seeing the blood coating it. _I...it's red...just like the color of his hair..._ Her mind went to Richard and his flowing red hair. _His hair is more red than strawberry blonde: the same color coating my hands._ She then dropped it to the ground, breathing shakenly. _Wh-what am I saying? I'm going to die._ She stopped breathing and moving. _Damn it...it's hopeless. I can't move my body...I can't feel it. Why do I need to die?_ A red pentagram began to form. _I did live a crappy life though. If I'm going to be reborn, I...I...I want to see Richard-senpai. His alluring red hair..._ He pictured the man, looking seductive and licking his finger. _If I want to die, I want to die on the chest of that handsome man._ She then imagined him running his fingers through his well-toned abs.

Suddenly, the slip from earlier got out of her pocket and into the sky, glowing red. It turned into a full red pentagram, Richard himself coming out of it, his red hair flowing in the wind. "You called me, didn't you?" he said. He turned and looked at her, her lifeless eyes staring at his abs, which the male Kuoh uniform top hugged tightly. _Who...Richard-senpai?_ Ishiko thought.

"If you're going to die anyway, I'll take you in," he added. The wind coming from the pentagram not only made his hair flow, but also showed the top of the underwear he was wearing. Black bat wings came out of his back. _Wings again...?_ the girl thought.

Richard's mouth formed into a smile. "You will...devote your life to me." _Wha..._ That was Issei's last thought before blacking out.

* * *

 **Eye Catch #1:** **Richard is laying on his stomach on a checkered floor, moving a red chess piece. His legs are up and crossed, showing that he has no shoes on, only socks. He's leaning into his left hand. He is wearing the male Kuoh Academy uniform and he's smiling.**

* * *

 **Ending it there. How was it?**

 **Eye Catches will be a thing whenever an eye catch appears in the anime, so in the next chapter, it will start with an eye catch since there's two each episode.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D (In an instant, anyway)**


	3. Ep 1: I Got A Boyfriend!-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Eye Catch #2:** **Richard is laying sideways on the checkered floor, his left hand on the back of his head and a seductive look on his face. He is wearing a tight black speedo and is showing the undershot of his bulge and butt cheeks. His left leg is to the right while his right leg is straight. His abs are shown.**

* * *

 **Episode 1: I Got A Boyfriend!-Part 3**

The next morning, Issei's alarm clock was beeping and showed a yandere shouta with an eye patch, a crazy look, and a working chainsaw. "Wake up or you'll be killed, my love~," he teased seductively. "Wake up if you don't want to be killed, my beautiful~. Wake-" Issei hit the "Snooze" button again. Her hair was messy and out of its ponytail and she was wearing plain white pajamas. She looked up at the alarm clock. "God, I had the most weirdest dream..." she muttered as she sat up, yawned, and stretched her arms. She suddenly froze. "Wait...a dream?" She was unsure about that. Everything in her "dream" felt real to her...

* * *

In Kuoh Academy, Issei asked her friends on a floor of the stairs if they remembered Yuuto. Surprisingly, they didn't. "What? You don't remember Yuuto-kun at all?" she asked in disbelief.

"I told you, I don't know any guy with the name," Matsuyo said, leaning against a wall.

"Like we said, Issei-chan, you never introduced us to a hot guy named 'Yuuto' and no way do you have a boyfriend!" Motoe added.

She pouted at the both of them. "I know he's real! I have his number right-" she said before getting out her phone and seeing that her ex-boyfriend's phone number wasn't in there. "What? Yuuto's phone number and email address..." She looked through her phone to find them, but couldn't. "...are both gone." Before she could think why, she suddenly spotted Richard on top of the stairs, looking at her once again. She blushed once again, making the other perverted girls look up.

"Richard-senpai!" Matsuyo called out.

Motoe stood up from a step. "Really?!" she exclaimed.

"Dude, it's Richard-senpai!" shouted a guy on his level. "Completely awesome as usual!" The girls saw the man go down the stairs, then walk past Issei. However, as he did, he looked at her, smiled, and chuckled a little before going down the steps Motoe was on. His red hair flowed in front of her, making her blush even more.

"He's soooo handsome!" Matsuyo said, lovestruck.

"Yeah! The air that makes him unapproachable is amazing!" the perverted girl with the glasses added happily. Both girls looked at Issei, who just stopped blushing when Richard was out of sight.

"I bet you got a little crazy with your perverted fantasies, Issei-chan," the shaved-haired female stated. "No worries, you know I do that too."

The brown-haired girl shook her head. "No! It's just-" she said.

"Well, let's stop at my place for today," Matsuyo suggested, interrupting her friend. "I just got the 18+ version of that reverse harem anime we all love! You all are gonna love-"

"Jeez, these bitches are really weird," Mushashi commented. "And obnoxious at that." Matsuyo froze as well as the other perverted girls.

"Yeah, they like seeing naked men more than anything," Katashi added.

"I wouldn't have a problem if they were hot."

"Agreed."

"I hate them."

"Perverted bitches."

The girls looked disapprovingly at the hot guys they were peeping on two days ago. Matsuyo then cleared her throat and whispered to the girls about the DVD she got. Issei, however, looked back at the empty hallway Richard used to be in. She began to wonder if she had really gotten a dream or that everything was real, but no one remembers for some reason...

* * *

At Matsuyo's room in the afternoon, the DVD was playing and showed a hot springs scene. Motoe smiled and squealed. "Oh! Is this going to be the explicit version of the scene?!" she asked in anticipation.

"Oh yes," the shaved-haired girl answered. "This will show EVERYTHING the guys in this show have!"

Issei looked uninterested though. She was deep in thought. _Something's very off today..._ she thought. _Is it possible for that to be just a dream?_ The scene on TV showed the men completely wet and naked, making the two perverted girls squeal and nosebleed. _Then what happened in reality? I don't remember anything normal from the past few days..._

"Hey, Issei-chan, what's wrong?" asked Matsuyo, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Aren't you a 'Seduction Boys' fan?"

"Uh, yeah," she answered.

"I'll turn the lights off!" Motoe suggested. "I need to have a more intense feel during this!" She then stood up and flicked the lights off. "Wow~! This looks so much better~!"

"I know, right~?" said Matsuyo as they both began to watch the explicit scene. "Oh my god, look at the size of Yukio-kun's penis!" However, Issei's eyes widened as she saw that in her eyes, the lights weren't off, the television looking too bright.

"Seriously? They're not off," she stated.

"Oh, the anatomy on the men here are DEFINITELY not off!" Motoe shouted pervertedly, nosebleeding a lot.

"I mean the lights."

Both of them looked at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about?! Of course they are!" Matsuyo said.

 _Wait, seriously?_ she thought in horror. _What is it then? I can't sense light?! But I can see it..._ She put her hand on her forehead, grabbed her bag, and stood up. "Sorry, I think I have a headache. I'll be heading home," the brown-haired female said as she began to leave.

"Oh, uh, alright?" Matsuyo questioned.

* * *

Issei was out of her friend's house and into the street. Evening was about to turn to night. _I don't feel my head throbbing..._ she thought, staring into a dark street clearly. _I can see better at night than at daytime? How is this possible?_ She then looked at her hands. "And how can I feel a power coursing through my body?" she asked herself.

"Buy me one, daddy!" shouted a child's voice from far away, making Ishiko gasp.

"No son, I'll leave you here if you keep whining," a man's voice joked, which was also from far.

"No, daddy! Please!"

"What?!" she exclaimed in shock. "How can I hear from far away?!" She began to run away. "What's happening to me?! Why's my body doing this?!" She eventually stopped at the park-the park where she got killed. "This place." She walked to the fountain and touched the cement on it. "Yes, right here...where Yuuto-kun was...on our date." Yuuto then crossed her mind, human and inhuman. "Yuuto-kun...why did you need to be a dream?" She thought she loved Yuuto, then he killed her without making her touch his abs or bulge. It was both a dream and a nightmare for her.

Suddenly, the sky turned purple, catching Issei's attention. She then heard a noise, making her turn back. "What was that?" she muttered to herself. She saw a female figure distant from her, walking towards her. "Well, well, well," her voice bellowed. "How unfortunate. Today might be my lucky day after all."

 _Who is she?!_ Issei thought in horror, her whole body trembling. _I can't stop shaking!_ The woman glared at her coldly, making her step back...a few feet. _WHAT?! I only meant to step back a little, not five feet!_

"Running away, are you?" the mysterious woman asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" she shouted. "I don't know what's going on!" She then proceeded to run away. She then saw black feather. "Feathers? Yuuto-kun?" She looked up and saw the woman flying above her with black feathery wings. She then landed in front of her, causing her to shot back and drop her school bag. It turned out she was an older woman, possibly in her late 50's, with an open trench coat, showing a black turtleneck shirt with matching pants and shoes.

"This is why low-level creatures like you are troublesome," she said.

 _Please tell me I'm dreaming again!_ the girl thought, feeling really scared.

"I sense no presence of a master or a mate," the woman continued. "You aren't trying to escape nor using a magic circle. Analysis concludes that you're a stray." She held her hand out, a short spear appearing in her hand. "Then I can kill you." Issei ran out of fear.

 _If I were dreaming, I'd imagine a hot guy, not some old hag!_ the female pervert thought. _This has to be real! But why is it real? Why does she have wings?!_ However, the spear got through her chest, stopping her and making her drop to her knees on the ground, coughing blood. _No! Not again! This hurts like hell!_ "I-it wasn't this b-bad with Yuuto-kun..." she stuttered. She touched it, but it felt like it was burning her hand, so she screamed.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" the elderly woman with wings asked. "Light is the poison to your species after all." _What does she mean?!_ "I thought to finish you off, but you're quite resilient." The spear disappeared, giving the girl more pain. "Don't you worry, you will be put to rest soon." She turned to her as she was going to stab her head.

 _No! I can't die again!_ Issei thought in horror. _Please, somebody-help me!_ Suddenly, a red and black force knocked the woman's spear away.

"Was that you?" she asked Issei before seeing a red glow. "I guess not." Ishiko looked at the red glow and saw Richard on top of it.

"Don't lay a finger on the girl," he said as the pentagram disappeared. Ishiko's sight began to fuzz.

 _Red...it must be..._ she thought weakly. "Richard-senpai..." She then fell on the ground, dead.

The glowing spear reappeared in the woman's hand. "Who are you supposed to be?" she asked angrily as she threw the spear at the red-haired male. Then, in an instant and showing the top of his spotted underwear, the white-haired male blocked the spear with a magic circle. He landed on the ground and stood up next to Richard.

The woman grabbed her spear again, yelled, "Damn you!", and lunged for them, but then lightning blasted her away. Akihiko appeared, smiling and chuckling innocently as his hand sparked with electricity. The elderly woman looked up at him and saw Richard's red hair. "Red hair...now I know," she said. "You're part of the Gremory family."

Richard smiled. "Correct, I'm Richard Gremory," he replied. "How are you, dear fallen angel?"

The old fallen angel scoffed. "Wow, who would know that this was the jurisdiction of the Gremory's heir apparent?" she asked. "Is the girl part of your house?"

"I will not show mercy to you if you hurt her," he answered.

"Well, I should apologize for today. But..." She looked at him evilly. "You'd better not let your measurements run free. Someone might hunt them down while during her walk, yes?"

Richard closed his eyes and said, "Thank you for the helpful advice, madam. And let me give you a warning: I won't let you free if this ever happens again, understand?" He opened his eyes, the two blue orbs staring coldly at the older woman.

"Same to you, heir apparent of the Gremory family." She then flew away. "My name is Donnasia. Hone we never face each other ever again." The purple sky disappeared, showing the night sky. The boys walked in front of Issei's lifeless body.

"I was careless," said the red-haired man. "Who'd have known she'd come into contact with a fallen angel?"

"She'll die at this rate," the white-haired youth stated.

"I won't let her." Richard knelt down beside her and extended a hand toward her wound. "She is, after all..."

* * *

The next morning in Issei's room, Issei's alarm beeped and had a handsome adult butler say, "Mistress, please wake up! Mistress-" Issei's hand hit the "Snooze" button once again. She looked up at it and groaned. "I feel so heavy..." she muttered weakly. "I had a weird dream again..." However, as she sat up, she saw that she was naked, head to toe! She blushed. "Ack! Why am I naked?!" She sighed and began to lift the blanket. "My underwear, at least, needs to be somewhere-" However, the blanket revealed well-toned abs, causing her to scream and fall down. She closed her legs to hide her clitoris and covered her small breasts with her arms. She stared at no other than Richard, who was butt-naked on her bed! She blushed insanely, staring at his chest and penis.

"RICHARD-SENPAI?!" she shouted from the top of her lungs. He stirred a little and rubbed his eyes.

"Is it morning already?" he asked as he sat up from the bed and began to yawn and stretch his arms out.

"A-abs!" Issei shouted out, pointing at his chest. "P-penis!" She then pointed at his penis.

Richard looked at her and stopped stretching, greeting with, "Good morning." He began fixing his hair and opened his legs, shamelessly showing his whole body for the female pervert to see.

"Wh-why are n-naked and on my bed, Richard-senpai?!" she asked in shock. "I have to be still dreaming! I have to!"

He chuckled, put his leg on the bed, and leaned his cheek towards his knee. "Everything you've experienced and are experiencing now is real," he stated. Issei tried his best to not look at his penis. "My name is Richard Gremory, a devil."

 _D-devil?!_ the brown-haired girl thought.

"And your master as well. It's nice to have you, Hyoudou Issei-chan." He smiled wholeheartedly at her.

* * *

 **Stopping here. How was the chapter?**

 **If my descriptions of fanservice are getting explicit, please tell me and I'll raise this story's rating to M.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next episode/chapters!**


	4. Ep 2: I Quit Being Human!-Part 1

**Before I do, I must answer a couple of reviews:**

 **Thegamedragon: I don't know. Personally, Rias sounds like a posh name, so I had to think up of a posh name like Richard. Ryan's a little too casual. Sorry. :( Thanks for the suggestion though!**

 **idea. getthe: I am planning on making some changes with Fem!Issei, so don't worry. I actually was planning on making her Sacred Gear different from her male counterpart's, you'll see that I did. My bad though, making Richard flash himself like that. It won't happen again. I won't be too descriptive with the penis then, if that's fine with you. And I don't mean for him to be narcisstic as well. My apologies. But thanks for the review. Just know that I'm going a different (I hope) approach with Fem!Issei and I won't make Richard or any of the other guys flash in front of Fem!Issei ever again, alright?**

 **Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Issei, wake up!" yelled the female pervert's father. "You're going to be late for school!" Both Issei and Richard could hear the man go up the steps.

"I-I'm up, dad!" Issei shouted, standing up, covering her clitoris with her left thigh. "I'm getting ready, so wait!"

"Hurry up then, young lady! We don't need to do this every morning!"

Issei grabbed the blanket from the ground and covered her naked body up, shaking nonstop. "Don't come in my room! I'm-uh-changing!" She then thought of an idea to cover Richard in a blanket. She then ran and tried to cover him with it. "Here, Senpai!"

"Issei, don't lie to me now! Wake up!" However, the female could only cover Richard's bottom half of his body as her father opened the door. The man looked at her, frozen and butt-naked, then at Richard, who was still naked and showing off his chest.

He looked at Mr. Hyoudou and greeted with a smile, "Good morning, sir."

"Oh...uh...good morning to you...please get ready..." The father then closed the door and charged downstairs, yelling, "HONEY! YOU CANNOT BELIEVE OUR DAUGHTER!"

"H-hun?! What's the matter?! What about our daughter?!" Issei couldn't move a muscle, so she felt completely petrified. "Was she masturbating to two-dimensional boys again?!"

"NO, SHE'S IN BED WITH A NAKED MAN!" The female pervert couldn't help but fall down with the blanket in shock and disbelief. She could not believe this was happening to her. Now they know about him...

"A NAKED MAN?! DID THEY HAVE S-SE-"

"IT DAMN WELL LOOKED LIKE IT! SHE WAS WEARING NOTHING IN FRONT OF HIM!"

"OH MY-"

 _How am I going to deal with this...?!_ Issei thought in horror, covering her body with the blanket again. She looked up at Richard, who was sitting on the bed once again. _But before that, why was I in bed with Richard-senpai?! I don't remember anything! D-did we really-we had to! Why else would he be naked?! Oh, I hope I was good! It must be my first time after all!_

"You've got quite the family," he stated. She looked up at his naked body.

"I-I can see them!" she bluntly stated.

"See what?"

"Y-your abs! And penis!"

He smiled at her once again and stood up. "I prefer you don't look at my penis. But my chest, I won't mind," he said.

 _Darn it! But hey, I can look at his chest!_ Issei thought in shock and glee. "Th-thank you!" she said happily. However, the red-haired man walked away from her to a pile of his clothes next to his bed. He crouched down, showing his butt to the female pervert to her pleasure, and picked up his underwear. He then put it on. Ishiko loved the sight and the fact that his underwear was tight around his bottom. Her whole face was red and she was drooling because of it.

"Oh, is your stomach alright?" he asked her, turning around to look at her face. She gave him a confused look. "Where you were stabbed?"

"Stabbed?" she asked before remembering the bright spear that impaled her. "H-how did he know about my dream?" she muttered quietly.

"It wasn't a dream," Richard replied. She shot back and turned around. He chuckled. "You have an unexpectedly sturdy body for a female." He bent down while saying that, showing his underbulge and lower butt cheeks. He then grabbed his shirt and proceeded to put it on. "A wound like yours was fatal, but did heal up overnight, after all."

The brown-haired girl looked back at him. "Healed?"

He began to put on his pants. "I shared some of my powers to your weakened body. Say, Issei..." She turned her whole body around, still using the blanket to cover herself up. He pointed at the zipper of the pants. "Do you mind fixing this up for me? I think the zipper is stuck."

She had her perverted face on, and shouted in glee, "Of course not!" She began to separate the zipper from the fabric it was stuck on while she was looking his huge bulge for her pleasure. She's never seen one so good up close! "So, um...why am I naked exactly, senpai?"

"Like I said, I shared my powers with you," the devil answered. "To do that, I must hug you naked."

 _HUG ME NAKED?!_ the female pervert thought in glee. _DOES THAT MEAN-_

"No worries. It's just that. I am still a virgin after all."

She blushed when she heard the word. "O-oh!" Issei looked up at him as she carefully zipped up his pants. "I-I see." _Damn it! I wish it was just sex! Some nice sex..._ She imagined him with a seductive face and his naked body over hers and pouted.

"Aw, don't make that face," Richard insisted, gently grabbing her chin and making her stand up, the blanket now falling from her body. She didn't care and continued to blush insanely. "This world is full of mysteries." His thumb gently caressed her lower lip, making her ears blow out imaginary smoke. She loved that feel.

"U-um...Richard-senpai..." she stuttered.

"Yes?" She looked at his handsome face, then his lips, which she wanted to kiss, but wasn't important.

"You're a...devil?" she asked.

He nodded and let go of her. "Yes, I am. And your master." He gently tapped the tip of her nose, sending pleasure chills all over her body, making her gasp. "May I call you Isa?"

* * *

 **Episode 2: I Quit Being Human!-Part 1**

At Kuoh Academy, everyone was shocked at what they were seeing. Some of the girls said some things like, "Wh-what?!" and "No way! He's with HER?!"

Mushashi and Katashi looked shocked as well. "That crazy bitch out of all people?!" he exclaimed.

"Why, Richard, why?!" cried out Katashi. Everyone was looking at Richard walking with Issei. Both are fully dressed in the school uniforms. Issei carried her bookbag in front of her.

"Well, it's no wonder why everyone's making a big deal out of this..." Issei muttered to herself. _I am walking with Richard Gremory-senpai, the most popular guy at school, after all._ She smiled, looking at the red-haired man's handsome face.

Once they went inside the school, he said, "I'll send an errand girl later."

"Errand girl?" Issei asked.

"I'll see you after school." He waved her goodbye and left her.

"W-wait, Richard-senpai!" The female pervert suddenly was shoved. She turned and saw Matsuyo with an angry face.

"You traitor!" she shouted at her, crying. "You betrayed your comrades in the Fem!Perv alliance!"

Motoe came and patted the shaved-haired girl's shoulder. "Hey now, Matsuyo-chan."

She looked down at her and sniffled. "M-Motoe?" she asked.

She pushed up her glasses. "First, we must know what's going on. Issei-chan..." She then looked angry. "WHAT DID YOU DO AFTER YOU LEFT US YESTERDAY?!"

Issei avoided eye contact with the both of them. "So...I...uh..." she stammered.

"You what?" asked Matsuyo.

The female pervert then grinned at the both of them. It couldn't hurt her to brag about what she liked after she left a little. "Have the two of you ever seen great abs and a nice bulge up close?" she asked quietly. The two other female perverts jumped back in shock and awe. Both of them haven't, so then the two fainted. Issei couldn't help but giggle. She was a lucky cat to have Richard as her master! She can see his body whenever he's naked, right?

...

Speaking of Richard, when he walked up the stairs, a voice asked, "So, she's the one?" He looked to see a guy around his age, shorter than him, with short black hair, glasses, and magenta eyes. He wore the school uniform as well. "Good day, Richard."

He smiled, nodded, and walked to him. "Good day, Sora."

The male with glasses looked back to see Issei still giggling at the fainted girls. "It's not like you to impulsively bring someone into your household quickly."

"It isn't?" He chuckled a little. "Well, I have brought a little sister. A silly one, to be precise." He chuckled once more. Sora looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Oh really?" he asked. "I see..." From the tone of his voice, Richard thinks that Sora found that hard to believe. He wondered why-hopefully, he didn't know his actual feelings for Issei.

* * *

Later in Class 2-B after school, Issei was sitting on her desk, resting her face on her hand, bored. "Senpai said he'll be sending someone, but no one has come yet..." she quietly said to herself. She wondered who it could be-

"KIBA-CHAN~!" sang a boy as Yumi Kiba walked into the class in her sparkling beauty and sexiness, all the males surrounding her in a flash. Issei looked angry at her.

"It can't be that spoiled princess..." she mumbled. "It has to be someone else..."

"Ara, ara~, may you gentlemen excuse me for a bit?" Yumi asked politely.

"Oh sure!" one of them said as all the boys gave her space to walk. She then walked to the female pervert, much to her surprise.

"Hello, Issei-chan," she greeted.

The brown-haired female only glared daggers at her. "What do you want?" she asked impolitely.

"I am here on behalf of Richard Gremory-kun," she replied.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Then...you must be..."

"If you would follow me, please." The beautiful girl gestured Issei to stand up and follow her.

"What?! Kiba-chan and one of the biggest female perverts?!" Mushashi exclaimed in horror.

"No way! Don't let her corrupt you with her ugliness, Kiba-chan!" added Katashi.

"Even if they date, I would never accept it or find it hot!"

"Agreed!"

The female pervert stood up, grabbed her bookbag, and muttered, "Now they're just talking nonsense..." She then followed Yumi out of the room.

* * *

Much later in the evening, the school idol led the female pervert inside of the old schoolhouse. They were in a room with candles, two couches, a coffee table, paintings on the walls, and the white-haired guy eating a piece of meat on a stick. "What is this room?" Issei asked. She then saw the white-haired male. "W-wait, that guy is-"

"He is Toujou Kabu-kun," Yumi replied. "He's a first-year student here." Kabu looked at the two of them. "Kabu, this is Hyoudou Issei-chan." He only replied with a nod.

"Oh, uh, nice to meet you!" the brown-haired female greeted. She looked at him, top to bottom. _Wow, he's cute! He has a petite physique and an irresistible shouta look!_ she thought happily. _Not only is he a popular mascot for girls with that kind of preference, but also for boys! He IS Toujou Kabu-kun!_ He continued to eat the meat. _It's great to see to see that he's an Occult Research Club member!_ She imagined him sitting down in a gym uniform, showing his small bulge. _Cuuuuuuuute~!_

The female pervert suddenly noticed water noises. She turned and saw the shower. _OMG! A SHOWER IN THE CLUBROOM?! This is art!_ She saw Richard's dark naked silhouette behind the curtains. _It's so beautiful how it captures his body so nicely!_

"President, I've brought your clothes," said Akihiko's voice.

Inside the shower, Richard's full body was shown, he was blushing and closing his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Thank you, Akihiko."

"Richard-senpai?!" Issei explained in a happy, perverse voice. "Haha! I knew it! This is a great clubroom!" Imaginary steam came out of her ears as her perverted face came on.

"I never thought to see such a creepy face on a female," said Kabu's child-like voice. She looked at him in disapproval, seeing that he was eating a large piece of meat.

"Eeto, eeto~," said Akihiko. "Look who's here." He chuckled a bit as he walked towards Issei. He closed his eyes and smiled at her. "You are the new club member, right?" He bowed down to her. "Nice to meet you, m'am." He straightened up, opened his eyes, and looked at her. "I'm the club's vice-president, Himejima Akihiko. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." He chuckled once again.

Issei blushed on how attractive he was, being both handsome and sexy like Richard, after all. "Oh, I'm Hyoudou Issei. Nice to meet you too," she greeted back. She focused on his hair. _He has long black hair-in a ponytail! That's a rare sight, nowadays!_ she thought as she imagined him and Richard naked. _He has the ultimate body of the Japanese male-and with tenderness! He's one of the two most popular men in the academy along with Richard-senpai! He is Himejima Akihiko-kun!_

"What a great club!" she shouted out loud in glee. Kabu became annoyed with her.

The president of the club stepped out of the shower, all dressed in the Kuoh boys' uniform. "Sorry for the wait," he said as he was drying his hair with a towel. "I did spend the night at your place after all."

"Oh no-no! I don't mind at all!" Issei replied.

He put the towel in the bathroom and smiled. "Well, everybody's here now," he announced.

...

"We welcome you to the Occult Research Club," Richard said. The brown-haired girl was sitting next to Kabu, who was still eating, while Akihiko and Yumi sat on another couch. Richard himself was leaning on a desk. "But, the Occult Research Club is a mere façade. Nothing more than just a hobby."

Issei looked confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'll be frank: We are all devils here."

"Oh! Uh, that was very frank!"

"The black-winged woman you saw yesterday...was a fallen angel." Issei was shocked.

"Wh-what?!"

"Angels that once served God, they have been casted down to the underworld due to their cruel nature," the red-haired man explained. "They try to manipulate humans and destroy us devils. Since primeval times, there's been a constant struggle for dominance in the underworld or 'Hell' as humans call it. There are also normal angels, sent here by God's orders to hunt devils. In short, we have a three-way standoff." The brown-haired girl looked a bit confused. She couldn't believe those creatures actually existed. "Are you following me so far?"

"Uh, it's a little complicated to understand for a high school girl like me..." she replied.

Richard then said, "Amano Yuuto..." Hearing that name made her eyes widen. "I'm sure you remember him. You two even went on a date, after all." Flashes of Issei's date with Yuuto appeared in her head. _How did he know?_ she thought. She never wanted that guy in her head ever again.

"I-I wasn't sure you knew that name..." she stated, her fists clenching. "But please don't say it. I find it...unpleasant now." She stood up. "I'm sorry, but-" All of a sudden, Richard got out a card and threw in front of her on the coffee table. She looked at it and saw her and Yuuto happily chatting with each other on their date. She gasped. "Y-Yuuto-kun..."

"He's there. No doubt about it," the red-haired male stated solemnly. The female pervert stared at the picture in shock and horror. He was real...but then why wasn't he remembered by everyone else?

* * *

 **Eye Catch #3:** **Akihiko is laying on his side on the checkered floor, holding a red chess piece to his chest. He looks happy and is not wearing shoes. He's almost curled into a ball and his ponytail can be seen over his left arm. He's wearing the Kuoh Academy males' uniform.**

* * *

 **Done! What do you think? Sorry that this is longer than usual.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	5. Ep 2: I Quit Being Human!-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Eye Catch #4:** **Akihiko is laying sideways again on the checkered floor, but backwards, wearing a yellow speedo that shows his bare butt cheeks. He now looks seductive and is running his hand down on his well-toned chest. His ponytails runs down his back and he's supporting himself with his right forearm on the floor. He's wearing nothing on his feet.**

* * *

 **Episode 2: I Quit Being Human!-Part 2**

"That guy is Amano Yuuto-kun, correct?" asked Richard.

Issei nodded and looked up at him. "Y-yes!" she replied in shock. "But how did you get this?!"

"This man-no, fallen angel. The same faction that hurt you last night."

 _But then...how-_ the female pervert thought. "Matsuyo and Motoe didn't remember anything about him though! And his phone number-" she exclaimed before the red-haired man interrupted her.

"He used his powers on them," he explained. "Just like what I did to your parents."

* * *

 _The flashback took place in the dining room of the Hyoudou family. Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou was sitting across from Issei herself and Richard. "So, you're an upperclassman friend of hers?" asked Mr. Hyoudou in confusion._

 _"B-but I heard you two were naked in bed and had sex!" Mrs. Hyoudou cried out._

 _The red-haired male could only smile at them, a red pulse going through his body. "Oh, we were naked in bed, but we didn't have intercourse. That's just how kids hang out nowadays," he stated._

 _The brown-haired girl looked at him in disbelief. "Now that's just ridiculo-" she said before her father said, "Oh, I see." She looked at her parents, who had the faces of cartoony zombies._

 _"That makes a lot of sense," Mrs. Hyoudou said._

WHAT?! _thought Issei in shock._ How did they become so understanding all of a sudden?! _Richard's eyes flashed red and a smirk appeared on his face._

* * *

 _Is that really it?_ thought the brown-haired female. She was still looking at the picture, adoring 'Yuuto's' look in it, but remembered that he KILLED her.

"Once that fallen angel completed his mission, he erased the memories of everyone you two have encountered," Richard continued. "Your friends included."

Issei looked up at the handsome red-haired male. "His mission?" she asked.

"Killing you. He came to check if you had a certain dangerous object in your body or not. You were killed once that was confirmed." Issei remembered 'Yuuto' then stabbing her. That felt like hell. "He stabbed with you with a light lance, to be precise."

The female pervert remembered him saying, _"But don't be mad at me-be mad at God for placing a Sacred Gear in your body."_

"Right," she said. "Yuuto-kun did say something about a Sacred something..." _Sacred Gear, I think?_ she thought.

"Sacred Gear," Richard replied.

Akihiko looked up at her. "An unusual power that resides in certain humans," he added, closing his eyes and smiling. "It's said that the greatest of men and women in history possess it."

The red-haired male nodded and went on, "Sometimes, they have powers great enough to threaten both fallen angels and devils. So Isa, raise your left hand." Without a thought, she did what he asked. He then sat on the desk. "Now, close your eyes and imagine the strongest being that comes to mind."

Issei couldn't do so, however, since she was staring at his chest, blushing. "I-I think this is a little too sudden..." she asked.

"Focus, Issei."

She closed her eyes and shouted, "Yes, sir!" She muttered, "Focus!" to actually focus, but partially opened her eyes to see Richard's chest and bulge, making her have her perverted face on again.

"Yes, Isa, focus," he said, oblivious to the female pervert's staring.

She closed her eyes once again. "Focus! Focus!" She partially opened her eyes again, however, to see Richard's huge bulge. "Focu-" She felt fatigued as she fell down on the floor, sweating. "I can't do it, senpai!"

Richard got off of the desk and said, "It's fine, Isa. We'll take it slow."

Her face was all red. She thought, _I wish I can focus, but your incredible bulge was out, so it kept shifting._ She sighed, sat up, and asked, "Maybe there was a mistake?"

He shook his head. "It's a fact that the fallen angels fear it and had you killed because of it," he stated.

She stood up. "But if that's a fact, then why am I still alive?!"

Richard got out the slip. "Because of this," he answered. It was the slip Issei was handed to the day of her date. She gasped.

"Th-that is..." she stuttered. She wondered how he got that.

"You summoned me through this slip moments before you actually died," Richard said.

 _Wait, I remember!_ she thought. _I remembered Richard-senpai's hair and he..._

"Issei, you have been reborn into the household of Richard Gremory," the red-haired man said in a casual tone. "Son of Duchess Gremory, an upper-class devil!" He then let his black devil wings out, surprising Issei. "As my servant devil, of course!" He smiled at her, making her blush.

 _I'm a...a devil now?!_ the brown-haired female thought in awe and surprise. _And his wings...his bat wings..._

Everyone else in the room stood up and walked next to Richard. "Indeed," Akihiko confirmed. "We are all the same." He then sprouted out his bat wings, then Kabu with his, then Yumi with hers. Issei shot back in surprise. Not a second after though, her wings sprouted out from her back as well. She looked back at it in shock. _N-no way!_ she thought. _I really am a...devil!_

"So welcome, Issei," Richard greeted with a smile.

 _I'm no longer a human anymore?_

"Demons collect power by forming contracts with humans and receiving compensation from them," he continued. "Nowadays, no one manually draws magic circles to summon devils, so we hand the circles to potential contractors."

She nodded, even though she didn't understand a little. "I-I see..." she said.

Richard then got out a white bag and some slips and put them on the table. "We usually have familiars do it, but as a demon servant, you need to learn the basics." He paused to walk really close to Issei, making her face all red. He leaned his face towards hers and added, "Work hard and you might get a servant yourself someday."

She responded, "M-my own servant?!"

He chuckled a little and straightened up. "It depends on the effort you put into your work."

 _I must work hard then!_ Issei thought as she imagined hot men serving her, their beautiful queen. "Th-that means they'll obey me, right?!" she asked Richard in an excited tone.

"Yes," he replied.

"And I can do whatever I want with them?" She rubbed her hands together.

"Of course." He nodded.

"E-even perverted things?!"

He smiled once more at her. "If they're your servants, why not?"

 _OH MY GOD! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!_ She was moving around happily, laughing. She was very excited to get servants. She'll work her butt off if it meant have a reverse harem!

"Seriously?" Kabu questioned, annoyed with Issei's perverseness. "She had to be THAT kind of girl..."

* * *

Later in night, the female pervert was riding to the home of the contractor. When she stopped, she looked at the moon, which gave off a bright red glow in her eyesight. "I can definitely see better at night now," she said to herself before riding off again. She thought of speaking her thoughts out loud. "Seriously, I thought devils and servants were only an analogy." She stopped once again to look at a magic circle she was delivering for a potential contractor. She smiled at the thought of having hot servants, however.

"If I can't become human again," she said to herself. "I will become the Harem Queen!" She rode away into the night, screaming, "YATAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Back at the clubroom, Issei arrived and announced happily, "The delivery's done!"

Richard was out of the shower, wearing a short towel that covered his penis. His well-toned abs were shown and he was drying his hair with another towel. His bulge could also be seen under the towel. "Alright, Isa. I have one more task for you," he said. "Kabu received two summoning requests, so I'll let you handle one of them."

Kabu, who was eating a hamburger, stopped eating and bowed to Issei. "Thank you for doing this," he said to her.

She bowed back at him. "Well, I should be the one saying thanks," she stated. "Does this mean I'll get a contract?!" Richard could only smile at her. He liked it when she gets excited.

...

Later, Akihiko summoned a magic circle, his hair moving up and down due to the wind it brought. "This magic circle is used for transportation," Richard explained to Issei before looking at her. "Give me your left hand, Isa."

"Oh, sure," she replied as she offered her left hand to him. He traced a symbol on it and it appeared in a red glow. She gasped in surprise.

"This is a carved seal," he continued. "It's proof that you are part of the Gremory household. Do as I've told you when you're with the client. Are you ready to do this?"

Issei nodded. "Yes!" she answered with confidence.

He smiled once again at her. "Wonderful. Off you go then."

"Alright!" The female pervert began to walk to the circle as Akihiko stepped out of it. "I'm getting one step closer to my dream!" She was then on top of it and then was ready to transport, but as she began to shine...the shine disappeared as well as the circle itself. Issei was left confused. "E-eh?"

"Eeto, eeto..." muttered Akihiko, who looked embarrassed. Kabu looked confused, Yumi also looked embarrassed, and Richard face-palmed.

"Well, Isa," he said as he got his palm off of his face. "It looks like you can't jump."

 _Wh-WHAT?!_ she thought in disbelief.

* * *

"For the love of Pete!" the brown-haired female interjected in annoyance while riding her bicycle. "What kind of demon rides a bike to a house when summoned?!" She was annoyed by the fact that she couldn't "jump" from place to place.

Soon, she arrived at the house of the client. "This must be the place," she said as she read the last name. She mounted her bike and walked up the stairs. She knocked the door. "Good evening, Murasami-sama! I'm here on behalf of the Gremory household!" The door opened a little, showing an older woman in her early thirties in a pair of pajamas. She was wearing glasses and had long black hair. "Uh, yes. Hello-"

"I want a different one," she stated before slamming the door at her face. She shot back. _No! Come on!_ she thought as she pounded her fists on the door, yelling, "Wait! Didn't you summon a devil?!"

"And what kind of devil knocks on doors?" the woman asked rudely.

"Like me, right here!"

"Stop messing around. Kabu-kun always appears from my slip's magic circle. Not to mention, Kabu-kun's the one I summoned! Leave!"

Issei sighed, then began to fake-cry. "I can't! I rushed out here in the middle of the night and for what?!" She then crouched down and began to sob. Hearing a groan behind the door, the woman opened the door for her and stated, "Oh my god, you're hopeless. Come on in." She stopped fake-crying and smiled. _Perfect!_ she thought happily as she rushed inside.

...

Later, the woman made the female pervert tea, so Issei sat down on a table and drank it. "Thank you," she said to her. She looked around her room, which was full of manga and posters with sexy bishounen, anime DVDs, and anime figurines. _She must be an otaku,_ she thought.

"Now, since you claim to be a devil, you must have some talent," Murasami stated as she sat on a chair. "Show me."

She looked up at her. "Talent? What does Kabu-kun usually do?" she asked her.

"Oh, he..." Murasami replied as she got out a cosplay sailor outfit. She grinned weirdly. "Cosplays for me and carries me like a princess!"

Issei looked aghast. "What the-you don't need a demon for that!" she shouted.

"Hmmph!" The female otaku pouted and looked away from her. "A small boy like him wouldn't cosplay for me OR carry me like a princess!"

The female devil sweat-dropped. "I guess you have a point there..." She wondered HOW Kabu can carry a woman like her, wearing a sailor outfit and all AND being a shouta.

Murasami then put the cosplay away. "So, what's your talent?" she asked.

"Oh, uh-" Issei then stood up and shouted, "Dark Moon Wave!" She then did some actions that would come off of a magical girl show. As expected, nothing happened. The female pervert hung her head down. "Sorry, I got that out of 'Seduction Boys'. I can't really do anything yet." She remembered a part of the show where one of the boys did the move, but dark matter would appear.

Murasami gasped, however, and stood up from the chair she was sitting on. "Wait, you watch 'Seduction Boys'?!" she asked in surprise.

Issei, shooting back in surprise, replied, "Y-yeah..."

The woman put on a perverted face. "Oh my god! I absolutely LOVED the manga and the anime!"

The female devil's eyes sparkled. _Sh-she likes it too?!_ she thought happily. "Oh definitely! But I love the manga more!"

"Oh my god! I thought I was the only one! The anime is great and all, but the manga holds true to the series and the boys!" Both of them squealed like fangirls. "Oh! Who's your favorite boy? Call me whatever you like, but Shinta is SOOOOOO cute and sexy for a shouta incubus!"

Issei gasped. "Shinta's my favorite too! I never thought I'd love a shouta as cute and sexy as him!"

"Me too! Not to mention, he's strong too-stronger than the rest of the boys! Kabu reminds me of him a lot!"

"I think so too!"

Murasami took volumes of the "Seduction Boys" manga and placed it on the table. "Why don't we talk more about 'Seduction Boys', mmm?" she suggested.

"Would I!" Issei answered as they both smiled at each other. She couldn't believe she had met another fan of the reverse harem other than Matsuyo and Motoe! She liked this woman already!

* * *

 **Stopping here. How was the chapter? It wasn't too bad, right?**

 **Follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Ep 2: I Quit Being Human!-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Episode 2: I Quit Being Human!-Part 3**

Issei was riding away from Murasami's home with her bicycle in a happy mood. "I can't believe I met another fan!" she said out loud. "Oh, we had a great discussion!" Suddenly, she remembered her goal: to form a contract. She already biked far from her home. "Damn it, that's right! I needed to form a contract with her!" However, as she stopped her bike, the sky turned purple once again. She mounted her bike and looked up. She gasped in horror. "N-no. Does this mean-"

"How strange," said a male voice, causing the female pervert to turn around to see a man walking to her. "I don't seem to have the wrong person. I, Galanaki, have been ordered to erase all traces. How utterly strange." The man wore a velvet red long-sleeved shirt that was mostly unzipped, showing his muscular chest, black dress pants, and black dress shoes underneath. He had blue hair with an emo bang covering his left eye, cold yellow eyes, and a short blue goatee beard.

Issei took a few steps back from the sight. "N-no way!" she cried out.

"Why are you alive?!" he shouted as he let his black feathery wings out.

The brown-haired female's eyes widened. "A-A fallen angel!"

"He killed you!" He then had a yellow light spear appear in his hands and threw it at her, which she barely dodged. Her hand was open though, as Galanaki saw the Gremory household seal. His eyes widened. "Th-the Gremory House Seal?!" She landed hard on the ground, then sat up and scooted away from him.

"Wh-who are you?!" she asked in horror. "Are you gonna kill me?!"

"Ah, now I see. You're the one Donnasia mistook for a stray," he stated as he formed the spear again. "Who would know you would be in the Gremory household?" He flew up, ready to throw the spear at her. "All the more reason why you won't leave here alive!"

Issei screamed and thought, _This bastard's gonna kill me! I need to do something-wait! Power! I need power! Eeerm, but what kind?! Wait!_ She then remembered Richard saying, _"Imagine the most powerful being that comes to mind."_

 _Wait a second...Shinta! Shinta's the most powerful incubi out of all the boys in "Seduction Boys"-even for a shouta! Alright, Shinta! Think of Shinta!_ She closed her eyes, thought of the shouta, raised her hand up, and yelled, "GRANT ME POWER!" Green energy dispersed from her arms as her devil wings sprouted from her back, shooting back Galanaki, who screamed when it happened. A green orb appeared on her arm and a red hard surface began to form around her left hand as well as the red hard surface forming a bow. A red arrow with a dragon tooth as the broadhead also formed as well. She then let out a battle cry as she readied the bow and arrow and shot at the male fallen angel. The fallen angel screamed as the arrow exploded in front of him, his suit ripped off into tiny pieces, exposing his whole body.

The female devil panted as she looked down at her hand and bow and arrow. They were her Sacred Gear. "I-is this...S-Sacred Gear?" she asked. "It...has to be..." She then looked up at Galanaki and blushed. She saw his WHOLE naked body-head to toe! She thought he was hot, but decided not to tell him that.

"I'll notify him first, then kill you, bitch!" he shouted in anger as he flew away, leaving black feathers behind. The sky turned back to normal. Issei couldn't help but look down at her Sacred Gear. She had to show Richard.

* * *

"Why yes, that is your Sacred Gear," the red-haired male said, sitting at his desk in the clubroom, propping his elbows to rest his chin on his hands. "Once you've unleashed it, you can activate and deactivate it as you please." The female pervert thought about deactivating it, then it disappeared, the bow and arrow gone and her hand looking normal.

"Oh wow!" she said in awe. "I thought it might stay there."

"That's amazing, Issei-chan," Akihiko commented happily.

She blushed and crossed her arms. "You really think so?"

"This has grown into a headache though," Richard stated solemnly, making Issei stop blushing and look at him. "Now the fallen angels know you're reborn into a demon, still living."

The female pervert frowned and bowed her head to him. "I'm sorry, Richard-senpai," she apologized.

"Your encounter with the fallen angel was a fluke. But understand this: Don't get cocky and face them alone."

She nodded. "I understand, President. I'll be going then." She then began to leave the room. She felt bad now that she's caused more trouble for Richard. She hoped she wouldn't screw up again.

"You were a little too strict on her, President," Akihiko said to Richard. "She is still a novice."

"Well, I need to be," he replied. "She needs to be more alert." As much as he cared for her, he wanted her to keep herself safe as well. He placed his thumb on his own upper lip. "I won't let the fallen angels take away my cute servant." Akihiko smiled. He liked Issei as well. He thought she was adorable in a way.

* * *

"Onee-san! Please wake up!" said a little shouta boy on Issei's beeping alarm clock. "It's morning! I'll tickle you to death you if don't wake up!" The female devil's hand hit the "Snooze" button. She groaned into her pillow as she looked up at the clock.

"Why do I have to mess up last night...?" she wearily asked herself.

...

She was dressed in the Kuoh School Uniform, carrying her bookbag in front of her body. She sighed. "I bet Richard-senpai would still be disappointed in me," she muttered to herself before hanging her head low. "I'm a sorry excuse for a servant..." Suddenly, she heard a guy scream and fall down. As she looked at its direction however...she was greeted by a sight of a pair of tighty-whities, outlining the butt and average-sized bulge, making her go into her perverted face and gasp.

The owner of the tighty-whities moved and asked, "Why do I need to trip...? And are my undies out?! No! Embarrassing..." He quickly stood up and dusted off his vestment. "Today's a bad day to forget about wearing pants." He then looked at Issei and blushed. She blushed as well.

 _Who is he?_ she asked internally.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think? Sorry for the delay! I had to study for an important test in school! Hehe...I'll also be busy during this week, so expect the next set of chapters to be late as well...**

 **I have no idea if priests wear pants under their vestments or not, but either way, let's just say Male!Asia can forgets to wear pants as a priest often.**

 **Follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Ep 3: I Got A Friend!-Part 1

**Before I do...**

 **chiufan95: Her Sacred Gear is different, yes, but Ddraig-sama is still in it, hence her left hand having the glove her original counterpart has. And yes, she still has boosted gear. Like I said, her left hand mirrors her male counterpart's. She does have the ability to change types of bows at will, but anyway, that's what I can answer.**

 **Bless You: Maybe I might make a filler arc of that...thanks for the idea! :D**

 **Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _A guy in tighty-whities?!_ Issei thought pervertedly. _Tha_ _t's a rare sight-a SUPER rare sight! And he's quite cute and handsome too...wait! Not important right now!_ She and the young priest were staring at each other, blushing.

"A-ah..." the priest muttered, rubbing the back of his head and avoiding eye contact with the female pervert. "S-sorry about that!" He closed his eyes and smiled nervously, bowing down quickly at her. "I tend to forget to wear pants under this every now and then." His eyes shot open. "W-wait! You didn't see my...uh..."

Issei shook her head immediately. "Oh no, of course not! I don't know what you're talking about exactly," she lied.

He smiled, lost his blush, and sighed in relief. "That's good. I just tripped, that's all," he replied. She nervously smiled back a little.

 _Oh my god, he's my type!_ she thought happily. _He's blonde and cute and handsome! I gotta keep the conversation going...um...ah-ha!_ She cleared her throat and said to him, "Isn't the weather nice today?" She immediately regretted saying those words. _What a lame attempt..._

"It is, actually," the young priest replied, much to Issei's surprise. "I got distracted though, so I became...well, lost." He smiled nervously at her again. "So I need your help, if you don't mind." His smile went from nervous to happy. The brown-haired female would be more than glad to help him.

* * *

 **Episode 3: I Got A Friend!-Part 1**

Both the priest and Issei began walking with each other. "So, are you on a trip?" the female pervert asked him.

"Oh, no," he replied. "I was appointed to this town's church."

"So you're a priest? That explains your clothes...don't priests wear their clothes under their vestments though?"

The priest laughed nervously and sweat-dropped. "Yeah...I was in such a hurry, I forgot to wear pants." He blushed. "I hoped no one saw my...underwear..."

 _I did! And it was a great si-grrr! Stop, Issei!_ "I'm sure no one else was there."

He sighed in relief once again. "Great." He looked at her and smiled again, making her blush. "You know, it's nice meeting a lady like you. It must be divine guidance."

She giggled. She felt great that a cute, handsome guy like the priest she was with liked her. "Well..." she said before seeing his cross necklace. When she did, a slightly pained feeling went all around her body, making her flinch. The priest looked concerned. "Is something wrong?" he asked her.

She shook her head once again. "N-no, it's nothing!" she lied again. _What was that feeling though?_ she asked internally. Suddenly, both of them stopped walking when they heard a female child cry. They look to see the child with an exposed scrapped knee. The priest ran to her, leaving Issei behind, knelt before the child, and patted her head, smiling once again.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," he said soothingly to the child, making her look up at him and stop crying. "Don't cry: it's just a little scrape. You are a little girl after all." He then hovered his hands over her wound, green energy emitting from it. Both the girl and Issei looked in awe as the scrape began to heal up.

"Her wound..." the brown-haired female said before feeling pain on her left hand, causing her to flinch again and massage it. _I just felt some sharp pain in my hand. Why?_

When the green energy disappeared and the knee healed up, the young priest looked at the little girl and said happily, "There you go! All new and healed up!"

The child was happy and hugged him. "Thank you, sir!" She then ran off. The priest looked up at Issei's awed look and stood up.

"Sorry, force of habit," he said as he winked at her.

* * *

As they both continued walking, Issei stared at the priest's hands, which were holding a suitcase. _I definitely felt it in my left hand...does that mean-_

"I must have surprised you, miss," the young priest stated.

The female pervert escaped her thoughts, acted surprised, and replied, "Oh definitely! You have a pretty amazing power!"

He looked at her happily. "Thanks! It's a power granted by God." He then looked away from her and muttered in a solemn tone, "Yes...an amazing power." Issei was curious to why he said it like that. He looked up and stopped, making her stop as well. "Oh, look! That must be the place!" The female pervert looked up and saw the town's church from far.

"Yep, that's the only church we have in town," Issei described before realizing something, a chill in the air crawling underneath her skin. "But...I don't see anybody coming over there."

"Oh...well, I'd like to return the favor you've granted me, so can you accompany me there?" the priest asked.

"N-no!" she blurted, her hands shaking. "I, uh, have something to do!"

He looked down on the road and frowned. "I see." He looked back at Issei however. "Well, if you want to know, my name is Asher Argento, Ash for short, but I don't mind if you call me Asher." He smiled once more at her.

The female devil smiled back. "I'm Hyoudou Issei, Issei for short," she said.

"Well then, Issei-san, I'm happy to meet someone as kind as you arriving in Japan!"

She blushed, smiled nervously, and looked away from him. "Ah, well...thank you!" She giggled nervously. To have someone so cute and handsome actually LIKE her...

"Please visit me at the church when you have the time, promise?" He extended his hand out to her, which she gladly shook.

"I will, don't worry," she answered.

"Thanks, Issei-san!" Issei blushed once again and let go of his hand, turning around.

"Well, I'll see you around!"

"See you later!" She turned back to Asher to see him smiling and waving goodbye to her. She couldn't help but smile and feel her heart beating.

 _He's a really nice guy,_ she thought. _He's especially rare since he's a foreigner...I like it._

* * *

Later, Issei met Richard in a room with colorful windows. "Don't go anywhere near the church again," Richard scolded the brown-haired girl, walking to the wooden railing of the stairs. "Churches are hostile territory for us devils. You'll incite battles between God and devils just by stepping in them. And you don't know when THOSE guys will throw a light-spear at you."

Issei felt scared. "S-seriously?" she asked. "Then the chill I got from the church is..."

The red-haired devil turned around and leaned his body on the railing. "Your demonic instincts possibly detected danger," he explained. "Staying around someone from the church is inviting death, Isa-especially since the exorcists of the Church wield Sacred Gears."

Her eyes widened. _Sacred Gears..._ she thought. Then, the image of Asher healing the little girl's wound crossed her mind. _Does that mean Asher has a..._

"Isa," Richard called, making her break out of her thoughts and look at him. "To exorcise a demon means erasing their existence. You'll be turned into nothing-" He paused to get off of the railing and look at her. "You'll feel nothing, you'll see nothing, you'll do nothing. Do you know what that's like?"

 _Sounds scary...to be absolutely nothing..._ she thought in fear. The female devil shook her head. "No, not at all, sir," she replied.

Richard sighed and turned away from her. "I'm sorry if I sound upset, Isa. Just be careful from now on, alright?" He then began to walk away from her. She sighed as well.

"I will..." she muttered sadly, her hands behind her back.

* * *

In the clubroom, Issei laid on a couch, sighing. "All that I've accomplished is being yelled at by President..." she whispered. Seeing Asher's smiling face in her mind, she added, "I'm sorry, Asher. I can't fulfil our promise..."

All of a sudden, Akihiko's head popped up from behind the coach and informed, "The president is looking for you, Issei-chan~." She yelped a little and sat up, Akihiko showing his whole clothed body.

"A-Akihiko-senpai!" she exclaimed. The dark-haired male could only chuckle before Richard entered into the room.

"Akihiko, I thought you already went back," he stated.

"The archduchess just sent us a message," Akihiko informed.

He shot back. "The archduchess?"

Akihiko's face turned to solemn. "Apparently, a stray demon is running loose in this town." Richard's face turned to solemn as well. Issei was confused at the situation. What did he mean by a "stray demon"?

* * *

Much later at night, the Gremory peerage was heading to the spot the stray was at by magic circle telportation. "It used to be a servant for a demon," Yumi informed.

"Like us?" asked Issei.

The blonde-haired female nodded. "Sometimes, demons betray or even kill their masters so they can live however they please." The peerage then appeared in the woods near the place where the demon lived.

"Really?"

"Yes. They are what we call a stray devil."

"We're headed to a deserted home," informed Richard. "A stray devil is said to lure people in to kill them."

Shivers went down the brown-haired girl's spine. "E-eat them?!"

"Our mission is to take it down." The team then walked to the home, Yumi opening it for everyone.

"You will see the utter monstrosity of abusing demonic power and not having a master," she added. When everyone was inside, she also went inside and closed the door. Everyone looked around. Issei was worrying what the stray devil might look like. It might look hideous...

"Isa," Richard said.

She looked at Richard. "Yes, President?" she asked.

"Do you know chess?"

She looked puzzled. "Chess? Like the board game."

He nodded. "Yes. I, the master, am the king, then there's a queen, the knights, the rooks, the bishops, and the pawns. Demons from the aristocracy assign these traits of these pieces to their subordinates."

"The traits of the pieces?"

"We call them 'Evil Pieces'."

Issei crossed her arms. "So why do you need to them?"

"Tonight, you will observe how demons fight."

"Oh, uh, okay."

"He's here," announced Kabu. Everyone turned to his direction, waiting for the stray devil to appear.

"I smell something bad..." bellowed a distorted male voice. "At the same time, I smell something delicious~...might it be sweet?" Well-toned abs and a bulge appeared before the stray revealed himself entirely. "Or might it be bitter?"

The female pervert had her perverted face on, yelling, "Aaaaaaabs~! Buullllge~!" A shame that his bulge was covered by hair. The hair also made his boots as well. His hair was dark and short and his eyes were grey.

Everyone tried their best to ignore Issei's reaction. "Stray devil type: Visor," stated the red-haired devil. "Nefarious beings that run away from their masters to fulfill their own desires. They deserve more than death for their sins." He looked at the stray angrily. "In the name of Duchess Gremory, you will have your punishment!" He posed confidently.

"You insolent man," the Visor stated. "I will cover you in blood as red as your hair!" He then ran his hands over his chest and bulge, practically playing with them both and laughing.

"Your line was as witty as I expect from a small fry like yourself," Richard stated in disappointment.

"So, this is a stray demon?" Issei asked before putting on her perverted face again. "I thought he might be an exhibitionist!" However...the rest of his actual body appeared, a hideous chest with hideous hands and fingers appearing. The Visor also had a blue jewel on his chest and a snake on its back. Issei shot back in shock and horror. "Wh-what the hell?!"

"I told you," Yumi said, smiling and giggling a little at Issei's reaction. "They truly become terrible in their bodies and in their hearts."

"B-but he has nice abs and a nice bulge too! What a wast-" However, the brown-haired female stopped as she noticed the Visor hover his hand above his nipples and the other above his bulge, a magic circle appearing on each. "Wait! Are those MAGIC CIRCLES?!" His nipples then became hardened and pointy while his covered penis was extending while she said that. He laughed crazily as he shot glowing beams through his nipples and penis.

The peerage ran out of the way, Richard grabbing Issei and crouching down with her out of the way as the beams hit the wall behind them, melting it. "Whoa! He really is a monster!" Issei stated in fear.

Richard let go of her. "Don't let your guard down, Isa," he warned her. He then turned to Yumi. "Yumi!" The blonde-haired devil nodded as she got out a large sword and disappeared.

"What the-she disappeared!" the female pervert blurted out.

The red-haired male stood up, his bulge appearing from Issei's view. "She's so fast that you can't even see her," he explained. "Yumi represents a knight. Her trait is speed-" Yumi was then in front of the monstrous stray. "-and the sword is the strongest weapon." She then chopped off both the stray's arms off in a flash, causing him to scream. Kabu then appeared in front of him, his fists clenched.

"K-Kabu-kun! It's dangerous!" Issei called out. The stray's face then turned hideous, his eyes turning dark red, his teeth growing sharper and longer, and his tongue representing a reptilian's. His larger chest opened up to bare its sharp teeth as well. He screamed and lunged for the white-haired shouta. "DIE!" he shouted as the chest made him disappear. The brown-haired girl gasped, but Richard smirked.

"Don't worry, Isa," he said confidently, making Issei look at him with a puzzled look. She then saw Kabu himself open the monster's chest, half his underwear showing due to a missing chunk of his pants and his shirt ripped up, showing both his nipples. Issei gasped again. "Kabu is a rook. His traits are simple: tremendous strength and defensive ability. That kind of attack wouldn't leave a scratch on him."

"Begone, foul stray," he said in a cold voice before he smashed some of the stray's chest teeth with one punch, knocking him back to a wall.

 _I guess I should not anger Kabu-kun, then..._ Issei thought in awe.

"Akihiko!" Richard commanded the raven-haired male.

"Right away, President," he said as he closed his eyes, smiled, and began walking towards the wall, ready to make a magic circle. "Eeto, eeto~, what should I do?" He chuckled.

However, the stray's larger arm lunged for Richard. Issei shouted, "President!" He looked at her with a confused look, the hand reaching towards him. Wanting to protect him, she shouted, "Sacred Gear!" The red hard glove appeared on her left hand as well as her bow and arrow. She ran towards the hand, let out a battle cry, and shot an arrow to the hand. It dug into its skin and blew up, knocking Richard back and making him fall on his bottom, his bulge bouncing a little. His clothes were stained with blood. The Visor screamed once again. He looked up at Issei and blushed.

"Th-thank you," he said, shocked about what she did.

"Oh!" the female pervert interjected, blushing as well and placing a hand behind her head. "It's no problem. I instinctively..." He then stood up and walked beside her, making her stop her sentence.

Richard looked at Akihiko. "Akihiko, finish him off," he commanded.

"A bad boy who tries to harm our President..." he said before turning to the stray with a soft, yet sadistic face, smiling. "...will be punished!" Electricity was then sparking from his hands.

"Akihiko's the queen," Richard stated. Issei wondered why he was called a queen even though he's not female. "You might be thinking that queens can only be females, but in reality, a queen is the almighty vice commander combining their powers from the other pieces."

"O-oh." Now she doesn't feel weird about Akihiko having the title anymore.

The Visor was twitching on the ground, looking up at the dark-haired male. He closed his eyes and kept his soft but sadistic smile. "Eeto, eeto~, you still have some energy left~?" He raised both his hands up, creating lightning from the both of them. "How about this for punishment?!"

"He specializes in attacks using demonic powers," Richard continued. Akihiko then shocked the stray with the lightning, the monster screeching in pain. "On top of that, he's..."

He opened his now Yandere-like magenta-colored eyes and still kept his soft, sadistic smile. He rested his cheek on his hand. "Eeto, eeto~, you're still energetic~." He then licked his lips, chuckling once again.

"...a complete sadist," the red-haired male finished.

"Let's see how long you can bear it!" shouted the raven-haired guy as he shocked the beast with another strong ray of lightning. He began laughing in a sadistic manner.

"He's...laughing..." Issei said, both awed and feared at the sight. He seemed to be a nice guy, but when it came to battle, he had a completely different personality change...

"Akihiko, that's enough," Richard said. The lightning stopped, leaving the stray fried, but living.

"Done already?" he asked as he turned with a soft smile and his eyes closed. "What a disappointment~!" He chuckled again, now making Issei scared.

Richard began to walk toward the beast. When he stopped in front of him, he asked, "Any last words?"

"K-kill me..." the Visor demanded in weakened voice.

The red-haired devil smirked. "Oh really? No name-calling? No useless death threats? I'm shocked. But now, you must vanish." He then spread his arms out, forming a magic circle. He then said, "Checkmate." Dark red energy came out of the circle and struck the stray. It screeched its last screech as it disappeared into thin air. Issei was in awe of what happened. It almost felt like an episode of "Seduction Boys" in real life.

"We're done here," Richard announced before turning around with a smile on his face. "Let's go."

"Yes, President," said almost the entire peerage.

"U-um, President," the female pervert spoke up.

"Yes?"

"What am I considered then?" Issei then pointed at herself. "What piece am I?"

Richard and the peerage began to walk away. "You're a pawn," he answered.

"Wait, a 'pawn'? You mean that..."

He turned to her with a reassuring smile. "That's right. You're a foot soldier."

"A-a foot soldier?" She imagined herself with the other pawn pieces. _The lowest rank of chess?_ she thought. _No way! WHY?!_

* * *

 **Eye Catch #5:** **Kabu is laying on the checkered floor with his knees and legs covering his chest, carrying a chess piece with his fingers. He looks neutral and he's wearing the entire Kuoh Academy males' uniform with shoes. His small underbulge is shown and his head is resting on his left arm.**

* * *

 **Done! What do you think?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	8. Ep 3:I Got A Friend!-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: Like in the anime, there's a sexual assault scene here as well as abuse. Trust me, I hate to write those kinds of things myself, but since these kinds of women actually exist...I thought about putting it here. Still, it deserves a warning. And this chapter will be longer than usual.***

* * *

 **Eye Catch #6:** **Kabu is laying on the floor on his belly and is supporting himself with his left arm. He's wearing white, tight swimming trunks, showing his small underbulge and the outline of his butt cheeks. He's blushing and looking embarrassed. His left leg is up while his right leg was straight on the floor, showing his foot. He's wearing no shoes.**

* * *

 **Episode 3: I Got A Friend!-Part 2**

 _"To have servants, I have to be an upper-class demon,"_ Issei thought as she rode her bike on the road to a summoner's house the next night, frowning. _"But I'm a pawn, the weakest piece! All I am is just cannon fodder! I've got a long road to become the Harem Queen..."_ She was upset and disappointed at the fact, but she will try her hardest if that's the case.

...

When the brown-haired female arrived at the home, she rang the doorbell and waited for a moment. No one was answering. She then turned the door knob and opened the door, surprising herself. _Leaving the door unlocked?_ she asked internally in confusion. _Isn't that dangerous?_ She shook the thought off and called out into the dark house, "Hey! I'm Gremory-sama's servant demon! Is the client-" However, she stepped into the house, the chill crawling under her skin once again.

 _I got that feeling again..._ she thought in worry. _Like at the church...what could that mean?_ "Is anybody here?" she asked loudly. There was a light from another room, but no one was answering. Her worry expanded once again.

* * *

 _"Kabu was summoned by two people once again," Richard said to Issei, leaning against the window sill in the clubroom. "Can you take care of one, Isa?"_

 _"Yes, President," the brown-haired girl answered._

 _He looked at her sternly. "Be sure to form a contract this time, alright? Don't let me down."_

 _Feeling both nervous and sad, she nodded. "I won't..."_

* * *

 _If I come back now, Senpai will be really mad at me..._ she thought sadly. She then had a confident look on her face. _No! I will form a contract this time!_ She then shut the door behind her, took off her loafers, and shouted, "I'm coming in, you hear?!" She was determined to see the client at once.

She walked towards the lighted room and went inside of it. She saw that the room was lighted. She giggled a little. "Setting on a nice mood, huh?" she asked quietly before shouting, "Excuse me, I-" However, as she took another step, she felt something wet on her sock. She shot back and took the sock off. She made a disgusted sound looking at it. "Yuck! What is this?" She saw that the liquid was red. She touched it a little, a dab appearing on her fingertip, and carefully sniffed it. She gagged, rubbing the drop on the wall. It smelt like...blood. "Wh-what?!" She then looked at the floor.

Much of the wooden floor was covered in blood and it was coming from a skinned figure far from her. She held back a scream, covering her mouth and her eyes widening in fear. She tried her best not to throw up at the sight. She found the sight horrendous. "Wh-what is this?!" she shouted behind her hands.

"The punishment of the wicked, of course~," a female voice answered. She turned to see where it came from. She saw a female with short grey hair under a black veil. "I'm quoting the Holy Scripture here~." She then turned her head, having a sadistic look on her face with her tongue out. She had Yandere-like red eyes. Issei shot back. The other female stood up from the couch she was sitting on. "Ara, ara~, if it isn't a demon~." She was wearing a navy-blue nun outfit with golden outlines. She wore a golden cross around her neck. Her bust seemed to measure to a C and she wore red lipstick. She bowed down to her, keeping her sadistic face. "My name is Frieda Sellzen." She began to swing her hips around, giggling in a crazed manner. "A young nun who's part of a certain exorcist organization~!" she sang before she stopped.

Issei's eyes widened even more. "A-a nun?!" she exclaimed in horror.

Her Yandere-like eyes pierced into the devil's light brown ones. "Well, I'm definitely not a worthless piece of shit like a devil~." She giggled in a sadistic manner.

The female devil stepped back from her, pointing at the skinned cadaver. "Is this your doing, you crazy bitch?!" she asked in anger and fear.

The crazed nun stepped towards her, making her step back even more. "You are no longer human, correct~? You're now depending on demons? Well, you're going on the end of the road, my dear~! The end of it~!" She smiled in a crazed and sadistic manner. "That's why I killed her~!" She placed her hands behind her back, swaying her hips back and forth once again. "Getting rid of shitty demons and even more worthless pieces of shit bedeviled by them~..." She paused to remove her clothing and veil to reveal herself in a tight black jumpsuit that didn't cover her legs with the necklace still around her neck, a gun, and an empty grip of a sword in her hands. "...is my job," she finished in a cold voice. Light energy then formed into a sword from the empty grip.

The female devil gasped. "A-a light sword?" she asked fearfully.

"Why yes~. A light sword I will stick in your heart-" She pointed the sword at her. "-and a fabulous gun to make a lovely shot to your head~!" She then pointed the gun at her and lunged for her. Issei quickly dodged as Frieda swung her sword at her. She laughed crazily, however, as she shot Issei's ankle, making her scream and fall down. She gripped on her bleeding ankle. The sadistic nun began to laugh. "An exorcist's golden bullet~!" She then had her tongue out in a crazed way. "Do you like it?"

Issei cringed as she tried to get up. She then sat up and shouted, "You crazy bitch!" She then faced Frieda and got out her Sacred Gear. She pointed her arrow at the nun's head.

"Ara, ara~! Very demonic indeed~!" she sang crazily. "This will be soooo much fun~!"

The female devil then let out a battle cry and lunged for her, ready to shoot her in the head. However, as she shot it, the nun muttered, "Three o'clock." as she dodged the bow, which hit the wall, and slashed Issei's back. She screamed again and fell face-first into the floor. She twitched in pain. "Is that look just for show? Everyone knows long-range weapons don't work as well, up close~." She then pointed the gun at brown-haired female's head. "Bye-bye~."

Suddenly, they both heard a guy scream. Both of them turned to see...Asher looking at the skinned cadaver. Issei's pupils shrunk as she saw him. "Ah, Asher-kun, my assistant~," Frieda said happily. "Are you done setting up the magical barrier~?" Asher was twitching and putting his hand over his mouth at the sight of the body.

"Th-this is..." he muttered in horror.

Frieda turned to him. "Ah yes~, you are a beginner~." Her voice then changed from singsongy to cold, putting her gun onto her lips. "This is our job, you see. We kill off people enchanted by demons."

"N-no way-" he said before he saw Issei, gasping at the sight of her. She gasped as well. "I-Issei-san?"

"A-Asher?" she said weakly due to her injuries.

Frieda looked at the both of them in shock. "Eeeh~? You two know each other?" she asked.

"Wh-why the hell are you..." Ash stuttered.

Issei frowned and looked down on the floor. He had to know. "S-sorry...I'm a...a devil..." she stated in sorrow.

"A...devil?" the blonde-haired priest questioned. "No, you couldn't be..."

"I wasn't trying to fool you!" Her voice almost sounded like a sob. "Th-that's why...I thought it'd be best to...never see each other again." She began to cry, clenching her fists on the ground. "I'm...so sorry..."

Asher covered his mouth with his hands, his eyes watering. "N-no..." he muttered.

Frieda smiled at him, changing her voice back to singsongy. "Unfortunately, Asher-kun~, demons and humans-" She then whispered in his ear, "-can never be compatible." She then ran her fingers down his right cheek. "Not to mention that we can't live without the protection of fallen angels~."

Issei heard that and was puzzled. _F-fallen angels?_ she thought. _I thought Asher-kun..._

"Well, it's time to finish this," the sadistic nun said as she placed her sword under Issei's chin. The female devil couldn't stop crying though. "Be ready to drop your last tear~..." Her voice changed into sadistic. "...because it'll be the last thing you'll see." She was going to slice the brown-haired girl's head off. She closed her eyes and continued crying. The night turned into hell and she felt like hell. She was lured into a trap and became helpless since she was injured terribly. She failed Richard, she failed everyone...

Seeing her cry made Asher angry. She was a nice girl and he liked her, even if she was a devil! Without a second thought, he yelled, "No!" and went in front of Issei with his arms spread out. The female pervert opened her pink eyes and looked up at him.

"A-Asher-kun...?" she asked.

Frieda tilted her sword to the left. "Asher-kun, you cannot be serious," she said in a cold tone.

"Sister Frieda! I beg of you! Forgive this girl! Just let her go!" Angry tears flew out of his eyes.

"Can you even hear what you're saying, Brother Asher?"

"She may be a demon, but Issei-san is a great person! And God will never forgive you for this deed!"

The crazed nun looked really angry at him. "Don't you dare give me that shit!" She then swung her sword at him. It cut his clothes in half, his underwear showing his average-sized bulge. He returned the angry look, growled at her, and covered himself with the sliced clothes.

Issei was shocked at the sight and wanted to protect him. She tried to get up. "Asher-kun!" she shouted before she fell on the floor, cringing at the pain coursing through her body.

The grey-haired nun shoved her sword into the floor and walked to the young priest. "You stupid bastard! Have you lost your mind?!" she asked him angrily. He backed away from her, but she grabbed his clothes and dragged him down to her eye level.

"Asher!" shouted the brown-haired devil.

Frieda smiled at him and used her free hand to caress his cheek. "The fallen angel man told me not to kill you~," she said in her singsongy voice before changing it back to cold. "But that doesn't mean you don't deserve punishment!" She then slapped him, making him hit against the wall. She then pinned him against it, grabbing the light sword and shoving it into the wall through his sleeves to keep his wrists against it.

"N-no! Asher!" Issei then tried to stand up again, ignoring the pain throughout her body. She went up to her ankles, but then fell on the ground again.

The blonde priest kicked Frieda's leg really hard, making her scream and punch Asher at the nose, making him nosebleed. He gritted his teeth at her. She roughly grabbed his face and made her gun go down his almost well-toned chest. "A rebellious, chaste priest getting seriously fucked up by a nun. Now isn't that crazy?" She then rubbed the muzzle against his crotch, making him blush and scream. She then let go of his face to trace her fingers around his chest, making Asher scream again. "And I won't get caught since I'm a nun~. Do you want this~?"

"N-no!" Asher yelled, closing his eyes and looking away from her. "Stop it!"

"H-hey!" shouted Issei as she stood up successfully and grabbed her bow. Frieda looked at the devil with an "Are you kidding me?" face. She panted as another arrow formed between her fingers. She looked up at the crazed nun. "Get the hell away from him!"

"Ara, ara~, did you want to touch him too~?" she asked in her singsong voice. "Too bad~, he's mine~."

"H-he's not some toy you can play with..." she continued, her eyes lighting with fury. "Sexual assaulting him is not permitted!"

"Aw, but I'm a female~."

"S-so?! You're sexually assaulting him! You're touching his body without his consent! It doesn't matter if you're a crazy bitch or a crazy bastard doing it to him! I won't let you do this to him!" Even when she gets her Reverse Harem, she wouldn't want her servants to be uncomfortable when she does perverted things to them.

Asher looked at the female devil in shock. "I-Issei-san..." he muttered under his breath. He was surprised she would stand up to someone as crazy as Frieda.

The sadistic nun giggled. "Wow, I'm touched~," she said as she removed the sword from the wall, letting the blonde-haired guy fall to the ground. She gripped on the sword with both of her hands. "So, do you really want to fight me~? You'll suffer and die because of it~!"

"Issei-san, don't do it!" Asher shouted to her.

 _I might die here because of my condition..._ Issei thought. _But who am I to run away after this guy tried to protect me?_ Her pupils shrunk as she shouted, "Die you bitch!" and shot her bow at her, piercing her shoulder. She let out a scream and staggered a bit.

"Ow! That fucking hurts!" she shouted furiously. She tried to step towards the devil with the bow in her shoulder. "Well, it looks like...I'll set a fine record for the-nngh-finest demon mincemeat!" She then ran to her to swing her sword at the brown-haired devil. Issei planned to block it with her bow, but then a magic circle appeared right in front of her eyes.

"A-a magic circle?!" she cried out as Yumi came out with a sword and blocked Frieda's. "K-Kiba!"

The blonde-haired beauty turned to her and smiled. "Don't worry, Hyoudou-chan. I'm here to help," she said. "And so is everyone else."

"Eeto, eeto~, will you look at this?" Akihiko said as he walked out of the circle.

Kabu then walked out of the circle. He looked at Frieda with a disapproving look. "An exorcist," he stated. "A _female_ exorcist..."

The female pervert smiled. "E-everyone!" she cried out happily.

Frieda jumped back from Yumi and laughed. "Wow! I see a few-nngh-more demons here~!" she exclaimed, flinching from the pain in her shoulder.

"Very sorry, m'am, but she's with us," Kiba stated.

"Ooooooo~, are you a top while she's the bottom~?" Issei felt disgusted that she made a joke about her and Yumi being lesbians. Not that she was against lesbians, but she wasn't one herself and she doubted Yumi was either.

Yumi frowned. "How vulgar. It's unbelievable that you're a nun."

"Oh, don't believe you're refined yourself-nngh-damaged devil~," she retorted. "It's my purpose in life to hunt down little shits like you~, so why don't you just-nnnrgh-shut up and die?!"

Akihiko opened his eyes, showing that they were Yandere-like. He smiled sadistically as well. "Don't think us demons can't jump on just anyone~," he said, mimicking the crazed nun's sadistic tone.

It was Frieda's turn to mimic Akihiko. "'Oh~, I just LOOOOOVE your intense stare~!'" she said in a low voice before hugging herself, flinching from the pain. "'Can this be love~? Or intent to kill~?'" She giggled crazily. "This is just exciting~, no matter what side you're fighting on~!"

"You should just vanish," Richard's voice demanded coldly as red energy came out of the circle. Frieda stopped imitating the dark-haired male and barely dodged the energy, which obliterated the couch. The red-haired devil himself appeared out of the circle, the circle disappearing. "So, you're messing with my cute servant." Issei blushed when he called her cute.

"Pr-President?" she stuttered.

"Ooooooo~, are you the real deal~?" the sadistic nun asked. "Why yes~, I have been fucking around with her~! What seems to be the problem~?"

Richard scoffed and looked at his servant. "Are you alright, Isa?" he asked concernedly.

Issei looked down at the floor with a frown. "N-no..." she answered. "I'm sorry...you scolded me for it, but I did it again..." She didn't expect him to gently cup her cheek though. She blushed and looked up at him.

"You look beaten up..." he whispered to her in sorrow. He frowned and sighed. "I should be the one to say sorry, Isa. I never knew a stray exorcist was around."

Asher, experiencing all of this, was both shocked and feared about what was going on. He guessed the peerage were Issei's friends and comrades. They might be nice people as well if she was and they came to protect her. At the same time...would they approve of him? A priest?

"I didn't notice because of the barrier until a little while ago," Richard continued.

Frieda then looked pissed off and walked to Asher, kicking his face. "You bastard! It's your fault they got here!" she shouted furiously. He screamed, but grabbed her foot.

"St-stop!" he shouted to her.

"Who are you to tell me to stop?!" She then roughly grabbed his hair, making him scream again.

"Asher!" Issei cried out, gasping.

Richard looked at the woman and said, "You are rare-a crazed nun abusing a priest-an ally of yours. It's my policy that you will be shown no mercy from me since you hurt my servant, even if another person she likes gets hurt. If my servant is hurt-physically or emotionally-I will give you no mercy, vulgar woman." He then glowed red, shooting her a sharp, furious look.

The sadistic nun let go of the blonde-haired priest's hair and backed away. "You look powerful..." she said in her cold voice. "Too damn powerful..."

Kabu was carrying a large cabinent above him. He sniffed the air and stated, "Multiple fallen angels are coming our way."

Frieda laughed. "I'm making a comeback here, everyone~!" she stated confidently. "You'll all disappear into nothing~!" A lavender portal appeared above her as she continued to sadistically laugh.

"President?" asked Akihiko.

Richard sighed. "Well, retrieving Issei is our top priority," he said. "Prepare a circle, Akihiko." The dark-haired male nodded as he formed a magic circle. Richard looked at Kabu. "Kabu, I'll leave Issei to you." The shouta nodded and said, "Sure." as he threw the cabinent away.

"Eeeeh~? Do you damn demons think I'll let you go that easily?!" the crazed nun shouted before she got knocked out by the cabinet. Kabu then carried Issei bridal style to the circle, where everyone in the peerage gathered at. Asher stood up slowly, holding onto his split clothing and looking at Issei's wet face. His eyes were watering. He wanted to come with them, but...he was a priest.

"W-wait!" Issei shouted to Richard. "President! W-we should take him too! Please!"

"I'm sorry, Isa," Richard said in sorrow. "But only members of the Gremory household can make this jump."

"N-no..." Her voice became shaky. She started to cry again and reached her hand out to him. "Asher! Let me go, Kabu! I need to go to Asher!" Asher began to cry as well.

"No way," the white-haired shouta replied as he tightened his hold on her. "You're injured enough as it is."

"Pl-please! I need to save him!" She looked at Asher with welled-up eyes. "Asher! ASHER!"

The young priest sniffled, looking back at her with a smile and tears running down his face. "I'll see you, Issei-san," he said in a shaky voice as well. "We'll see each other again, I promise." He chuckled a little and smiled widely.

"ASHEEEEEEEEER!" The glow of the magic circle separated the two friends. Soon, all that Issei could see was the peerage and a white background. That was it. He was gone...stuck with the crazy, sadistic bitch of a nun.

Now she was gone. Asher had high hopes though. Despite what happened to him that night, he kept his head high on seeing Issei again, even if it meant that she was a devil and he was a human priest.

* * *

 **Well, there you go. How was the chapter?**

 **Crazy women do exist. Hell, there's been a lot throughout history, so don't tell me making Frieda REALLY crazy was unnecessary. Trust me, I learned about crazy women who even sexually assaulted people, males AND females. It's wild to know...**

 **Anyway, I hope I didn't go a bit overboard with this chapter. Review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	9. Ep 4: I'm Gonna Save My Friend!-Part 1

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the club's shower room, both Issei and Richard were naked. Richard was giving Issei some of his energy to heal. Issei was covering her nipples and her clitoris. When his well-toned chest brushed against her back and his penis brushing against her rear, she blushed. He then embraced her and glowed red. _S-so...this is what he did the last time I almost died?_ she thought. She could have been smiling, even though Richard's body brushing against her backside was enjoyable to her, she was still upset about what happened with Frieda and Asher. She wished she could've saved him...she wished there were another way...

Richard stopped glowing and let go of the embrace, showing his nice abs. "It should be okay now," he said.

She nodded, still blushing at the sight of him naked. "A-alright..." she replied as she walked to go get a towel. When the red-haired male saw her go, he frowned. She had been acting upset ever since they left the crazy nun's house. He began to worry about her.

When she got out of the shower with a towel on and sat on the couch, Akihiko began to bandage her ankle wound. "It'll take a little while to let this heal completely," Richard said to her as he began to take a shower, his butt shown. "That stray exorcist was able to wield strong powers of light."

"Th-then it's not demons who become strays?" the female pervert asked as she let her towel slip down and covered her breasts with her arms quickly so Akihiko can bandage her scarred back. Richard could only look down in sorrow, his abs letting the drops slip.

"There are many people who get expelled from the Church and ended up serving a fallen angel," Yumi answered solemnly.

"D-does that mean...Asher's one of those stray exorcists?" The blonde-haired girl nodded, making the brown-haired female even more upset and worried about the blonde priest.

Richard stopped the shower and came out of it with a towel, showing off his legs. "Either way, you're a devil and he's the servant of a fallen angel," he stated solemnly. "Those are the facts." He then walked to the group.

"President..." The female pervert then used a free hand to carry her towel up to cover her breasts after Akihiko was finished. She looked down at the table. "I need my clothes. I have to spend some time alone."

The red-haired man frowned, but nodded. "I understand. Akihiko."

"Yes, sir," the raven-haired vice-president replied as he stood up to fetch Issei's clothes.

Richard felt bad for her. It hurts him to see her like this, so he said, "Isa, I'm so sorry. I knew how much you wanted to save that priest, but..." She shook her head, making him trail off. She then stood up.

"I'll see you guys later," she said as Akihiko appeared with her clothes. She snatched them away and went into the shower to change. Richard couldn't let his cute servant stay like this. He had to cheer her up somehow...or something must.

* * *

Soon, Issei got changed, went home and into bed, then stayed up, thinking about the incident. _I'm so weak..._ she thought. "I'm so weak..." she said out loud. "I'm just a pawn. I can't even save a guy." The flashback of Asher smiling before she and the peerage teleported away appeared. She sniffled, but shook her head and sat up on her bed. "No way! I'll-"

* * *

"Train harder and become stronger!" she said confidently as she was pulling herself up on a monkey bar in a children's playground. She was wearing a plain pink shirt, cream yellow shorts, and brown sandals. She also had her hair in a bun. However, she stopped. _Wait, what am I doing? I have a bow and arrow, not a fighting glove._ She then let go of the monkey bars, slipping and landing on her butt. She sighed in disappointment. "I should just shop for targets, so I can practice," she said to herself. "I have never used a bow and arrow before..." She clenched her fists on the ground, gritting on her teeth. "I have to hurry. Asher's with that sadistic bitch of a nun..." Images of her abusing the priest appeared. She then stood up. "I will save him from her. I'll-"

"Issei-san?" asked a familiar voice. She gasped and turned to see Asher in his priest uniform, stitched back to normal. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"A-Asher...?" she asked, relieved that he was fine and well. Without a second thought, she ran to him and embraced him, almost knocking him back.

"I-Issei-san..." he muttered.

"I'm so glad you're fine..." the brown-haired female said against his vestment. With a smile, he embraced her back.

"I'm so glad you're fine as well, Issei-san," he replied. The two embraced for a while.

* * *

 **Episode 4: I'm Gonna Save My Friend!-Part 1**

Soon, the two of them were in a restaurant. Issei was wearing a light blue denim jacket over her shirt and was looking down at her food, avoiding eye contact with Asher. The blonde priest was confused. "Uh, Issei-san?" he asked.

She suddenly shot up and looked at him. "Uh, yeah?" she asked. He chuckled at her, making her blush. "H-hey, I'm just so happy that you're okay."

He smiled at her. "Well, I'm happy if you're happy," he said as he pointed at the hamburger. "So, how do you eat this...cheeseburger?"

"Oh, well, you eat them like this." She then grabbed the burger with two hands and took a bite. Asher looked amazed.

"Wow! They're eaten like that?! I would've never guessed!" he said in awe as he grabbed the burger the way Issei did as well. He slowly brought the food to his lips, looking up at Issei. He then took a huge bite of it. He chewed it and swallowed it. He chuckled and smiled. "It's delicious!" Both of them laughed for a bit, having a good time together.

"By the way, Asher-kun," Issei said, the blonde priest's laughing coming to a halt. "Why were you at that park?"

"Oh..." He then looked away from the female pervert, frowning. "I was on break, so I thought about taking a stroll around town," he answered he looked at her and smiled once again. "So, then I saw you, and...well..." She was happy that Asher was fine that she thought up of an idea.

"I think we should hang out all day," the two friends said in unison. Both of them gasped in shock and blushed.

"Oh, you were thinking of the same thing too?" asked Issei, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"I was surprised you thought about that too," replied Asher happily. "But let's do it!"

She nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah!"

...

Soon, the two went to an arcade as Asher suggested, where they were playing a racing game. Asher beat Issei however, but told her not to take it too seriously since he had fun. She did as well. They then played a Dance Dance Evolution game. Issei beat Asher at that, but he didn't mind since he has fun, despite being sweaty. They then played it individually, each cheering on each other to keep going. They then were at a photo booth, where the two of them made a funny face together in a silly background. Asher wanted to keep the picture and Issei encourages him to, so he does that.

Later, Asher was caught looking at a stuffed animal called Racchu in a claw game. The brown-haired female thought it was cute that he liked a stuffed animal. She found out he played the games the creature was in, so she decided to help him get it. With five tries, they got the stuffed animal. They both cheered like children. Asher got the toy and told Issei that the animal and the silly picture they took will be a treasure to remember about this day. The devil felt happy and pleased that he said that and ushered him to follow her to the next game. He held the stuffed animal tightly, muttering that his meeting with Issei can only happen today, so he'll make it worth it.

* * *

Much later, Issei and Asher exited the arcade. The female pervert got a drink from a drink machine. "I never had so much fun in my life!" Asher boasted giddily.

"Oh no, you have to be exaggerating," Issei said as she opened the can and drank it. Suddenly, she winced from a sharp pain in her shoulder. Asher's happy face disappeared into a frown as he looked at her shoulder.

"You still have that wound from last night?" he asked in a serious tone.

She blushed a little, seeing his cute, handsome face and replied, "Uh...y-yes..."

...

Near the city fountain, the young priest was healing the female devil's shoulder. She was looking at his cute and handsome face, smiling. _He really is cute and handsome, isn't he?_ she thought as he finished healing her shoulder.

"Is your ankle fine as well?" he asked her in a slightly more happy voice.

"Uh, yeah?" she answered, unsurely. He then stood up, knelt in front of her, and began healing her ankle as well. When he was finished, he asked, "How do you feel now?"

The brown-haired devil began move her shoulder and ankle. She smiled wide and gasped happily. "I feel great! You're amazing, Asher-kun! Thank you!" she answered in glee. He closed his eyes and smiled at her.

"Thanks!" he said before sitting down next to her, losing his happy face. "Hey, I, uh, wanted to talk to you about something, Issei-san." He sounded serious when he said it. Maybe it was about...Frieda?

"What do you want to talk about?" Issei asked in a serious voice.

He sighed. "Well, my parents abandoned me after I was born," he started. The brown-haired girl gasped.

"What? Seriously?!"

He nodded. "I was told that I was found crying in front of a small European church. I grew up in it since then. When I was eight, a beaten-down dog wandered around the church. It was very close to death. I prayed by myself as hard as I could for the dog to be alive. That's when a miracle occurred." He began to smile a little. "I healed the dog and made it healthy and moving. I was so happy." Issei couldn't help but smile when Asher chuckled a little bit. "Soon, I was taken to a big church. I was there to heal illnesses and wounds of Christians coming from all around the world. I was so happy to see that I could help people with my power." His smile disappeared though, making the female concerned. "Then, one day, I saw a woman collapsed on the ground. She was heavily injured, so I healed her. But that woman came out to be a...a devil." Issei gasped. "People in the church started calling me a treacherous wizard because I could heal devils, so I was branded a heretic because of it."

"Wow..." the brown-haired devil said. "So, that's why you had nowhere to go and got picked up by a fallen angel, right?"

He nodded. "Yes. But..." He looked up at the sky with a smile. "I never stopped believing in God. I always expressed my gratitude towards him." His smile disappeared once again. "Not to mention that I never knew what terrible things they were doing." He looked down at the ground, making Issei worry about him. "The Lord has to be testing me. He had to be. If I can overcome this ordeal, he'll make my dream come true someday. At least, that's what I believe."

"Your dream?"

"I'll make lots of friends. We'll play games and read books and chat together. That's my dream." He smiled, but it looked more sad than happy. "I have no friends, you see. It'd be great to have one." The female devil liked him, not just for his looks, but for his personality. She wanted to his friend. Weren't they already?

She smiled, looking at the water at the fountain, and said, "I'll be your friend, Asher-kun." He gasped and looked at her, blushing.

"Wh-what?" he asked.

She looked at him, blushing as well. "I mean, we are already friends, aren't we? We talked and played together. Most of all, we had fun with each other." She giggled a little nervously. "Though we didn't read any books...but isn't that enough?" Asher looked at her with a surprised look on his face. This girl kept surprising him by the minute. He liked her, he'll always like her. And for her to be his friend and have fun with her...man, she was spoiling him well.

"Yeah," he answered in glee. "Yeah, yeah! That's definitely enough! But what the trouble about me and you since you're a..."

"Devil and you're a priest?" she finished for him. "So? We'll still be friends, no matter what everyone else thinks!" Asher felt like he was going to cry. He embraced Issei, surprising her.

"I...I want to thank you, Issei-san," he whispered to her, making her blush. "I...I never felt so happy before!" He let a tear roll down his cheek. "Thank you." Issei, feeling like she was going to cry as well, embraced him back. What could she do without him?

"You're welcome," she replied with a smile.

All of a sudden, a tip of a boot touched the water, causing a ripple. "Like that's ever going to happen," said a familiar voice. Both of them shot back and let go of the embrace, looking at no other than...

"Yuuto-kun?!" Issei exclaimed in shock. He looked the way he did when he nearly killed her.

"Raynark-sama?!" questioned Asher in fear. Both of them thought in fear and panic, _Why the hell is he here?!_

* * *

 **Stopping here. What do you think?**

 **I couldn't come up with a better name for Male!Raynare, so if you have any better suggestions, please say them!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	10. Ep 4: I'm Gonna Save My Friend!-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Episode 4: I'm Gonna Save My Friend!-Part 2**

 _Raynark?_ thought the female pervert, looking at Asher, then looking at the fallen angel. She saw his black wings, making her shoot a furious glare at him. "So, you ARE a fallen angel!" she shouted.

The reflection of Raynark's sculpted body could be seen in the rippling water. "It IS true that you are now reborn into a demon," he said to her before glaring at the priest. "Asher, you can't run away."

He angrily glared at him. "I can! I don't want to go back to that hellhole where I have to kill people and deal with Frieda!" he shouted in anger before looking at Issei. "I'm sorry. The truth is that I ran away from the Church because-"

"I figured," Issei said, making him confused. She then looked at him. "You don't want to be near those scumbags on your own accord, right?" Surprised that she knew, he nodded. She looked back at Raynark angrily. "Why are you here, fallen angel?!"

He scoffed and crossed his arms under his pecs. "A squalid low-class devil like you shouldn't talk to me so frivolously," he replied with a smirk. Issei's body tensed when he said that. "If you stand in my way..." He paused and formed a light lance the color of his eyes.

"A-a light lance..." she muttered in fear, backing away from him.

"I'll kill you completely this time!" the raven-haired fallen angel finished with a sadistic laugh.

Issei didn't want to die and she wanted to protect Asher, so she shouted, "Sacred Gear!" Her gauntlet, bow, and arrow appeared. Raynark looked shocked at it.

"A Twice Critical and a Creation Maker?" he murmured in shock. "No way...a Longnius?!"

The brown-haired girl looked confused and looked down at her Sacred Gear. "A Longnius?" she asked.

"A Sacred Gear with more than one ability...having a Twice Critical, also known as the Dragon's hand, doubles the power of the user temporarily while the Creation Maker makes weapons out of nothing..." Raynark explained before he shook his head and chuckled. "But, you're probably weak, so it won't be as effective." She gritted her teeth at him in fury. "My superiors weren't lying that you have a dangerous Sacred Gear, but I went through with that farce." He then changed his voice into 'Yuuto's'. "'I love you, Issei-chan. Do you mind if you go out with me?'" He smirked, returning to his normal voice. "Remember? I still remember your cute, stupid little smile." He began to laugh.

Issei blushed in embarrassment. Asher was surprised that Raynark would do that to her, making him more mad at the fallen angel. The brown-haired devil pointed her arrow at Raynark and shouted, "Sh-shut up, asshole!"

He smirked at her, putting one of his hands on his hips. "Oh, try to hit me with that," he teased. "I doubt you're really experienced with it. Why don't you just hand over Asher and leave?"

She scoffed at him. "Yeah, right!" she replied loudly. "As his friend, I won't let you take him back to that hellhole!"

"Issei-san..." Asher whispered to himself, blushing and smiling. He was glad that a girl like Issei was his friend.

She looked at her gauntlet. "Activate! You can double my power, right?"

The red gauntlet then glowed green and shouted, "Boost!" Her bow and arrow glowed green as well. She tensed up a little because of it, energy flowing through her body.

"I-I suddenly feel stronger-" she said before Raynark threw the light spear at her chest, impaling her. She suddenly felt pain shoot through her body, making her drop her bow and arrow and fall down.

The blonde priest gasped, dropping the stuffed animal he was holding onto the whole time and running to her. "Issei-san!" he shouted as he knelt beside her. The light spear disappeared and she struggled to stand up. Asher supported her up however.

"As expected, you wield a Longnius, but you're too weak to use it," the fallen angel stated. However, the priest began to heal her wound, surprising him and Issei.

She looked at him with widened eyes. "Asher-kun...?" she asked.

"It's okay, I'm handling it," he replied in a serious voice. She looked down at her wound, which was disappearing.

 _It does heal devils like me,_ she thought in awe. _The pain...it's disappearing._ The wound then healed up, only her shirt stained with blood and having a hole where Raynark impaled her.

"Wow, Asher, your power IS remarkable," the male fallen angel commented, earning a furious glare from the young priest. "Return with me. Your Twilight Healing is rare and you're actually experienced with that Sacred Gear."

"No way!" he replied. "You just want me for my power!"

Raynark frowned, forming another light lance in his hand. "Really? What if you agree to come back and I spare the devil's life?" he offered.

Asher bit his lip, but he figured that Raynark wouldn't just do that, knowing him. But when he opened his mouth, Issei shouted angrily, "Cut the crap, you jerk!" He shot back a little and looked at her. "Who'd follow an asshole like yo-" However, Raynark swiftly moved up from the fountain and above Issei, throwing the lance at her. Scared for Asher, she pushed him away, shouting, "Asher! Run!" When the lance hit the ground, it exploded, blowing her to the fountain while blowing the priest back.

When he opened his eyes, he saw her in the water. His pupils shrunk. "Issei-san!" he shouted in horror.

Issei slowly stood up, her body trembling from the pain. "Damn it...that lance was more powerful than the last..." she stuttered as she took a step and fell down into the water. Asher gasped and stood up. However, Raynark appeared in front of him, making him shoot another furious glare at him.

"I missed on purpose, you see," he stated. "If I actually hit her, she'd be in pieces. I doubt you'd heal her fast enough."

He laced his fingers in prayer, closed his eyes, brought it up to his face, and said, "Lord, forgive me..." He then shot open his eyes and separated his hands. "But damn you, Raynark! I'm never going back there!" He then shoved him away and ran to the brown-haired girl. But suddenly, the raven-haired fallen angel quickly grabbed him by his collar, choking him.

Issei looked in horror and anger. "Asher-kun!" she shouted as she tried to stand up once more, but fell into the water once again.

Raynark clicked his tongue. "You're extremely difficult, Asher," he whispered in his ear. "I'm not going to kill you, but since you're a stubborn man..." He formed yet another light lance and pointed it at Issei. Both friends' pupils shrunk in fear. "Do I HAVE to kill her to get you to join me? After all, she is your friend..."

The young priest gulped. He didn't want Issei dead. She was his friend...and someone he felt was a little more than that, but he wouldn't let some scumbag like Raynark kill her. If it meant that she will be kept alive... "Fine," he replied.

"Oh?"

"Fine, I'll go back. Only if you spare Issei-san's life."

Raynark did his sadistic evil laugh while she looked at him in shock. She saw that in his eyes, he never wanted to go back, but he wanted her to stay alive. Her vison blurred, her eyes welling with tears. "A-Ashe-kun..." she stuttered, her throat beginning to hurt. "N-no..."

"Forgive me, Issei-san," he whispered to her as the fallen angel wrapped his wings around him and himself.

He patted his head. "Good boy, Asher, good boy," he said. "After tonight's ritual, you'll be free of hesitation and suffering." He then looked at Issei and said in his 'Yuuto' voice, "Sayanara, Issei-chan."

The female devil had the strength to finally stand up. She ran to them. "Asher! No!" she shouted.

"Goodbye...Issei-san..." the blonde-haired priest said in sorrow, a couple of tears running down his cheeks. He and Raynark then disappeared in black feathers. She twitched, not believing she didn't save him once again. She fell down on her knees in the fountain, crying and sobbing that she was weak. Her Sacred Gear disappeared.

"Why...why do I need to be so weak...?" she asked sadly as she covered her face with her hands. "Why can't I save him...just once?" She hated that she failed. She hated that she was weak. She hated those more than anything else in the world...

* * *

 **Eye Catch #7:** **Asher is wearing the Kuoh Academy males' uniform and is sitting on the checkered floor, carrying a chess piece with his fingers. He looks happy and wearing no shoes. His knees are up, his leg tilting to the right while the other to the left, touching knees and covering his bulge.**

* * *

 **Well, I'm stopping here. What do you think?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	11. Ep 4: I'm Gonna Save My Friend!-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Eye Catch #8:** **Asher is on fours on the checkered floor, his back bent down and his butt in the air. He's wearing a red and white speedo, revealing most of his butt cheeks and showing his underbulge. He's blushing and has his mouth open. His chest is exposed as well and he's wearing nothing on his feet.**

* * *

 **Episode 4: I'm Gonna Save My Friend!-Part 3**

In the clubroom later in the evening, Kabu was going to eat his extra-large hamburger, but stopped and tensed as he heard Richard slap Issei across the face, who was dressed in the school uniform.

"I'm sorry, Isa," he apologized before looking solemn. "I don't want to hit you, but it's for discipline. How many times do I have to tell you?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "It's not possible. Just forget about him. You're a member of the Gremory household."

The brown-haired devil felt her cheek burning from the slap, but she knew she deserved it. She rubbed it to numb it. Still, she cared about Asher. She wanted to help him, even if it meant... "Then kick me out of your household," she suggested, looking up at him. "I'll be doing this alone if I have to."

Richard frowned. "Isa, you're asking to do the impossible."

"But I'm just a pawn to you, President. Losing a pawn won't-"

"Enough!" he shouted, making Issei shoot back in fear.

"Pr-President..." she stuttered.

He sighed and stopped leaning against the wall, his arms dropping to his sides. "I'm sorry once again, but Isa, do you really think the pawn is the weakest piece on a chessboard?" he asked. She looked away, unable to answer.

 _I do, but..._ she thought sadly.

He then sat his butt on the end of the desk and put his hands on the edges. "As I said, Evil Pieces possess the same traits as their chess counterparts."

"But then, what's the special trait of a pawn?" Issei asked.

"Promotion." She shot a confused look at him. "If a pawn reaches to the last of the enemy's lines, they can be promoted into any piece other than a king."

"So, does that mean I'll receive everyone else's abilities?"

"As long as I, your master, see it as enemy lines, then yes." She nodded. Akihiko entered into the room and Kabu approached him, talking to him. His face changed from happy to serious. "For example, the church. And as for your Sacred Gear..."

"It doubles my power and makes my bows out of nothing right?" she asked, finishing his sentence and surprising him a little. "Yuut-" She suddenly realized what she was calling Raynark and cleared her throat. "The fallen angel told me about it." She closed her eyes, only to feel Richard cup her cheek, making her open them and blsuh.

"Use your brain," he suggested with a smile and a hand on her shoulder. "Sacred Gear is activated by its owner's will. The greater your willpower, the more powerful it will become."

"M-my...willpower?" she asked as he removed his hands from her. As he stepped back however, Akihiko walked to him and whispered something to him, making his smile disappear and nod.

"We have an urgent matter coming up," the red-haired devil announced as he and Akihiko were going to walk out of the room. "Akihiko and I will be out for a bit."

"W-wait, President! What about our conver-"

"Isa, listen. Even with a promotion, a single piece can't stand against a fallen angel," he replied as a magic circle formed and made the two gentlemen disappear.

"Yes...I know," Issei said. She'll risk anything to save Asher, absolutely anything. She began to walk to the door.

Yumi, sitting on a couch, stood up and asked, "You're going anyway?"

She stopped and answered, "Yes, and you can't stop me, princess."

The blonde-haired female looked concerned and put her hands behind her back. "But you'll get killed."

She nodded. "Even so, I'll free Asher."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "I like your determination, but it's just a little too reckless."

Issei turned to her with an annoyed voice. "Shut up, princess!" she shouted before she noticed Yumi summoning a sword sheath by her side with a sword in it. The brown-haired devil felt surprised.

"I'll be coming as well, Issei-chan," she answered.

"Wh-what?! You?!"

She nodded. "The President did say, 'Even with the help of a promotion'. And he recognizes the church as enemy lines."

"Then..."

"At the same time, he implied that we would back you up."

"'We'? You mean, Kabu-kun's coming too?"

He sighed and crossed his arms. "You two going alone would worry me," he stated. She smiled at them both. At least she won't be alone when she'll take on Raynark.

* * *

At night, a young boy, possibly around 12 or 13, was sitting on a thick branch of a tree far from the church, moving his legs back and forth. He had messy short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with a bowtie, black trousers, and black dress shoes. He pouted. "Ugh, this is so boring!" he shouted. "Why do I have to stand guard?" He saw a red glow, making him look down at it. The red glow disappeared to reveal Akihiko and Richard. He stood up and sighed. "About time!" He jumped down and was bowing down to them. "People like to call me the Fallen Angel Milo!"

The raven-haired male smiled and closed his eyes at him. "Eeto, eeto~, how courteous of you, young man," he said.

"My servant sensed you," Richard said in a serious tone. "You must be scared about us on the move."

Milo stopped bowing and giggled. "Nope," he replied with an evil smile. "It's just that we don't want the devils interrupting our ritual."

"Eeto~, we apologize. Our cheerful kids just went there," Akihiko stated before chuckling.

The boy looked at him in shock. "Wh-what?! Really?! Are you serious?!"

"Why yes, boldly going through the front gate," Richard answered with a smirk. He figured Issei would go anyway.

Milo turned around and angrily stomped his foot on the ground. "Goddamn it! I figured you'd be sneaking behind me from the back!" he shouted before sighing and getting a smirk on his face. "Well, how many dumb lackeys you'll bring won't matter! It won't be a problem. After all, you two knuckleheads are the only ones with a chance of interrupting us." He turned around and gave them an evil glare. "Thanks for coming all the way up here, gentlemen!"

"Oh, it won't matter," Richard said, making the young boy look confused. "We're not joining them."

"Oh really? You're abandoning them?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Issei, Yumi, and Kabu were hiding near the church entrance. "What a strong murderous intent," the brown-haired female muttered.

"There must be lots of priests and nuns gathered," the blonde-haired beauty said.

"Dang..." She then looked at her. "I'm actually relieved that you'd join me, Kiba. And Kabu-kun too."

Yumi smiled at her. "We are a team, after all," she replied before slipping her smile away and having a different look in her eyes. She continued in a low, serious voice, "And personally, I'm not too fond of fallen angels, priests, and nuns myself." She furrowed her brows down. "I despise them all."

Issei looked at her in surprise. She's never really seen the "princess" like this. "Kiba?" she asked. Suddenly, the white-haired shouta moved from his hiding spot. She looked at him. "Wait, Kabu-kun?"

He stood in front of the entrance. "They must know that we're here," he said. Both the ladies walked next to him as he kicked the doors open, revealing his small bulge. They all walked through the nave. The church was empty, but looked a little torn down.

"This is terrible..." Issei whispered.

Everyone suddenly heard a female voice saying, "Why hello there~!" Everyone tensed up as they saw Frieda skipping to them, wearing a nun outfit. She closed her eyes, smiled at them, and waved. "Nice to see you all again~. I'm afraid I'm getting sentimental~." She giggled. All of the devils looked at her angrily.

"Frieda!" the female pervert shouted.

The grey-haired nun opened her eyes to reveal them being Yandere-like and put her hands behind her back. "I never thought I meet the same shitty demon twice~," she said. "You know~, since I'm super strong~. Once I see your kind, they DESERVE this kind of treatment~." She then made a head cut gesture, making the noise imitating it. She then took off her outfit, revealing the same jumpsuit she wore the other night and the gun and light sword in her hands. "That's why I'm pissed off-" She pressed the gun against her lips, her pupils shrinking. She finished in her cold voice, "-you shitty demons hurting my pride." She then licked the gun, disgusting the devils.

"Gross...now where's Asher?!" shouted Issei furiously.

"Oh~? The shitty priest who fell for a devil~?" Frieda asked. "He's at the underground ritual site where you can reach through the altar~." She then looked back at the altar, then back at them.

"Underground?" Yumi asked, getting her sword out. Kabu was in a fighting position.

"If you get past me, that is~." She giggled evilly, getting into battle position and smiling sadistically.

"Alright. Sacred Gear!" the brown-haired devil shouted as her gauntlet and bow and arrow appeared.

The white-haired boy carried and aisle chair and threw it at Frieda, saying, "Take this." She sliced through it with her sword though.

"Man, you're one insolent little dwarf, hmmm~?" she asked in a teasing manner, resting her cheek on the gun.

He stared daggers at her. "'Dwarf'?" he questioned in a quiet yet furious voice as he threw more chairs at her. She dodged them and shot at him, which he and Issei dodged as well. Yumi charged at her from above, the grey-haired psychopath barely dodging her attack.

"Idiot!" she shouted in her cold voice as the two engaged in a fight. Frieda shot at the blonde-haired beauty, who dodged them and swung her sword at her, which she blocked.

"You're pretty good for a nun," Yumi said.

"You're not too shabby either, to be honest~," Frieda replied before holding up her gun to her. "It really makes me want to kill you~." She then pulled the trigger, which Yumi barely dodged by doing a backflip, kicking her sword away. The nun gritted her teeth at the girl. "Bitch."

"Whoa," commented Issei in awe. "So she isn't just all looks."

Yumi smirked at Frieda. "I'm so sorry," she sarcastically apologized. "Let me be a little more serious." Her sword then turned into pitch black. As the grey-haired sadist got her sword, she scoffed, stuck her tongue out, and lunged towards her as she did to her. When their swords clashed, Yumi's sword began to diminish Frieda's light sword. She gasped.

"H-how the hell-" she muttered.

"Holy Eraser," the blonde-haired female answered. "The sword of darkness that consumes all light."

"Uuuuugh! You have a Sacred Gear as well?!"

"Seriously?" the female pervert asked. "Kiba also has a Sacred Gear?"

The blonde-haired female pushed the psychotic nun back and shouted, "Hyoudou-chan!"

"Oh, right!" She then pointed her arrow at Frieda. "Power up!"

"Boost!" shouted her gauntlet, her bow and arrow glowing green.

Frieda pointed her gun at her, smiled crazily, and yelled, "Stupid bitch!"

* * *

Outside of the church, Milo said to the two gentlemen, "Well, anyway, if I defeat you, their master, your puny servants will have nothing," he stated as he spread his black angel wings out. "Yoohoo! Galanaki and Donnasia! Come forth!" A purple portal appeared behind Richard and Akihiko, making them turn around to see Galanaki and Donnasia themselves.

"You're acting cocky," the blue-haired fallen angel said.

"Well, we meet again, Sir Gremory," the older women greeted.

"We need to pay back your servants, I'm afraid." However, the two devils mustered a smile on their faces.

With his eyes still closed, Akihiko said, "Eeto, eeto~, it looks like you're all here~!" Both of them were confident that they will defeat them.

* * *

"Promotion!" Issei shouted, still pointed her arrow at Frieda and dodging her bullets. An imaginary rook chess piece went inside of her. _A rook is ridiculously strong..._ she thought as the arrowhead turned into an ivory fist. "And have a ridiculous amount of strength!" She then shot the arrow at the woman and broke a bullet.

"Are you serious?" Frieda asked before the arrow hit her head, knocking her into a wall, making a dent in it.

Issei panted. "You've done terrible things to Asher and I won't forgive you for that!" she shouted at her before grinning. "I feel a lot better beating you."

The grey-haired nun slowly stood up, her body trembling. "Sh-shut your f-fucking mouth, cunt!" she shouted angrily. She got out her weapons and lunged for her, but Kabu threw another row of seats at her, knocking her back once again. She still wasn't unconscious however, as she slowly stood up once again. "Th-that fucking...hurt." Yumi then swung her sword at her, but she quickly jumped up onto the altar. "Tch! I don't want to be killed by shitty demons!" She got out a small pebble and laughed crazily. "Sayanara, shitheads!" She then threw it, dispersing a light, making everyone cover their eyes. When the light disappeared...so did Frieda.

"She disappeared!" Issei exclaimed.

"At least she's out of the way," Yumi said, walking to the female pervert's side. "Let's go."

"Sure," the shouta replied as he punched the altar away, making it break into a million pieces and revealing a passage down to the ritual sight. He and the ladies went down there.

 _Asher-kun! I'm coming!_ Issei thought confidently.

* * *

"It's quite obvious that you're interfering with our plan," Donnasia said to Richard and Akihiko.

"Repent with your life!" Galanaki shouted as he and Donnasia let their wings out and flew up.

The red-haired male turned to the raven-haired one. "Akihiko," he said.

"Yes, President," he replied, opening his now sadistic eyes and raising his hand in the air, forming a thunder cloud and letting the thunder hit him so he would absorb the power. In a transformation, all his clothes disappeared, including his underwear, leaving his well-toned chest, butt, and large penis exposed. His arms formed sleeves around them, his chest forming the top, and his bottom forming the pants. He was in a red and white shrine outfit, showing some of his pecs. He licked his lips, his eyes soft but sadistic, and posed, ending the transformation.

"What the hell?" Milo commented with a puzzled look. "Are you nulling me into some cosplay show or what?" Akihiko ignored him, doing a hand formation and raising his arms up with a battle cry. Many magic circles appeared, making a barrier.

"Wh-what?!" Galanaki exclaimed in shock.

"A barrier?!" the blonde-haired fallen angel added, looking around the barrier. "Ain't this pretty bad?"

The raven-haired devil chuckled as electricity sparked on his hand. He looked at the boy with Yandere-like eyes and a smile. "I'm afraid it is, since you won't get out of this cage," he answered before licking his lips once more.

"So this was your plan all along?" the blue-haired male asked.

"Yes," answered Richard. "We plan to get rid of all of you. My apologies." He grinned.

"Oh, you think we're just birds?!" Milo shouted in anger as he shot up in the air.

"You'll just vanish, young man."

Galanaki scoffed. "Finish posing," he said.

"Once the ritual is over, even you won't be able to stand in our way," Donnasia warned. Both males doubted it. Issei, Yumi, and Kabu will make it somehow.

* * *

As the three servants finally made it to the sight, Raynark was there with his back towards them. "Welcome, devils," he greeted as he turned to them. "You're quite late." It was confirmed when they all saw Asher unconscious and chained up at the top of a stairwell, only wearing a pair of white see-through pants. Many nuns and priests were there. They were all shocked at the sight, but Issei gasped. Her heart dropped at the sight. She couldn't believe she saw the blonde-haired male like this.

"ASHER-KUN!" she yelled from the top of her lungs.

He slowly stirred and partially opened his eyes, seeing her, Yumi, and Kabu. "I...Issei...san?" he asked in a weak voice.

"H-hold on! I'm coming!" However, as she took a step, the blonde-haired beauty saw Raynark throw a spear at her. She quickly grabbed her and pulled her away, shouting, "Hyoudou-chan!" Both and Kabu were blown away from the shot, hitting against a wall.

"Oh? Did I ruin your dramatic reunion?" he asked sarcastically. "I'm so sorry, but the ritual is almost over." The cross Asher was chained at glowed green, making him scream.

"Wh-what are you doing to him?!" the female pervert furiously asked.

Yumi gasped. "I see...the fallen angels' objective was to..."

* * *

"Obtain that priest's Sacred Gear?" asked Richard. "Is that what you all wanted?"

* * *

"Sacred Gear?!" Issei gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as she saw Asher screaming and crying in pain and agony as the cross continued to glow. His chest glowed green as well. "What'll happen to him?! Will he..."

* * *

"Make his life forfeit," finished Richard, frowning.

* * *

The ritual was done. The cross stopped glowing and Asher hung his body down, his bulge bouncing a little and his eyes losing the glow it had in them. The green light in his chest flew away from his body.

"A-Asher is..." Issei whispered in grief as her eyes were watering at the sight. "...is going to die?" Her body shook in fear and grief. The green light made two rings. Raynark reached out for them.

"Yes...your Twilight Healing..." he murmured as the orb hovering over his hands. "It's finally in my grasp." Issei began to cry. There he was...near the brink of death...and she was too late to save him...she couldn't save him...

* * *

 **Ending it here. How was this chapter? Poor Asher...**

 **Review, follow, and favorite, and I'll see you in the next episode.**


	12. Ep5:I'm Gonna Defeat My Ex-Boyfriend!-P1

**I must answer a couple reviews before I begin:**

 **Rato: Oh...really? Huh...I always thought the guy saw him as a brother... *mutters* damn it. *clears throat* I guess I'll make Yumi fall for Fem!Issei soon if that's the case. (Don't take the mutter the wrong way. It's more like...well...I may have a huge crush on Yuuto...now I feel bad for having a crush on him...)**

 **Guest: Really? Several websites told me that "Eeto" means "Well"...**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

"ASHEEEEER!" Issei cried out in grief. The male was unconscious and didn't answer her. Her breath became shaky. She continued to cry, looking down at the ground.

* * *

 **Episode 5: I'm Gonna Defeat My Ex-Boyfriend!-Part 1**

"I've been craving this kind of power for years!" Raynark gleefully shouted with the rings of Asher's Twilight Healing on his palms. "With this, I can conquer love! I need this power right now!" He then put the rings into his chest, making him blush and gasp as green light shone across the room. Issei, Yumi, and Kabu covered their eyes. They then saw the hot fallen angel laugh evilly and turned around to them, glowing green. "I'm now the SURPEME fallen angel! I can finally get pay back to those that've insulted me before!"

Issei gritted her teeth, looked up at him, and yelled furiously, "YOU'LL PAY, YOU BASTARD!" She then got out her bow and arrow and shot the arrow at the crowd of priests and nuns. Some of them lunged for her, but she shot explosive arrows at them as well. One nun swung her light sword at the female pervert, but Yumi used her light-absorbing sword to block her. As the light was extinguishing, the nun gasped. Kabu then fearlessly punched her away. Soon, the two engaged battles between the priests and nuns. The brown-haired female looked in awe as they were knocking them out, one-by-one.

"Kiba? Kabu-kun?" she whispered. She then smiled. They were clearing a way for her, in which she appreciates. "Thanks, you guys!" She then ran through the middle and up the stairs, crying, "ASHER!" She then reached to the top, panting for air. It hurts her to see him like this. She walked towards him, making Raynark step out of her way and smirk. "Asher-kun..."

"This is the reward you're getting for going this far," the fallen angel stated before he snapped his fingers. The chains around Asher broke, making his bulge bounce a little and his body fall. Issei caught him.

"A-Asher-kun?" she asked in a sad voice. "Are you al-alright?"

He began to stir, slowing opening his eyes to see Issei's watered ones. "I...Issei-san...?" he questioned, a smile slipping across his face.

She smiled at him as well. "I'm here for you. Remember that."

His eyes began to water. "Th-thanks..." He began to pant for air.

"You can have him," Raynark said as he walked behind the brown-haired devil.

She turned her face to him and glared daggers at him. "Stop messing with me! Give him back his Sacred Gear!" she yelled.

Raynark scoffed, turning his back on her and showing his butt. "Don't be silly," he replied. "I even lied to my superiors to carry out this plan." He then formed another light lance. "Unfortunately, you devils saw what happen." His eyes turned sadistic and turned his body to her. "But dying with him won't be so bad, now would it?"

As Yumi knocked out another nun, she shouted at Issei, "Hyoudou-chan! We're coming to a disadvantage here!"

The brown-haired female looked down in sorrow. "You were my first boyfriend..." she muttered.

"Yeah I was," Raynark replied. "I wasn't surprised by how innocent you were though. It was fun teasing a girl who's inexperienced with guys."

"And I was going to...cherish our relationship..." she continued, sniffling a little.

He chuckled and proceeded to act like 'Yuuto'. "'You were so caring when I looked slightly troubled! But that was all only pretense.'" Issei started to feel pissed off. "'To see your cute, silly face when you're confused and at wit's end!'"

"Yuuto-kun...I really loved you...and even dressed up for you on our first date..." She began to cry again. "I was so determined to make the date a wonderful one..."

'Yuuto' laughed. "Oh really?" He then returned back to his normal voice and demeanor. "Well, I didn't see anything go wrong on that date." He frowned. "But it was getting too frickin' boring." Issei's heart dropped and she gasped.

"Yu-Yuuto-kun...?" she asked in a rather shaky and depressed voice. She tried her best on that date, yet it truly bored Raynark...

* * *

Multiple light spears aimed at Richard, but Akihiko jumped in front of him and used a magic circle to shield it. "Not bad," said Milo, who was sitting on a tree with Galanaki and Donnasia.

"But we'll see how long that fragile barrier lasts!" shouted the blue-haired fallen angel.

"The magical barrier only makes things worse for you," added the elderly woman.

The blonde-haired fallen angel scoffed. "Or are we supposed to let the others go because of it?" He pointed his finger at them. "Nah! We won't let you escape!" Richard looked at him with a serious face while Akihiko was smiling. "Your servants might be in for a beating right now! Especially that perverted girl who fell in love with Raynark-sama! I'm sure she's long-"

Richard smirked at him and interrupted, "Don't underestimate Issei." Milo shot him a confused look.

"Eh?"

"She IS my strongest pawn, after all," he added.

* * *

"'Yuuto'," Raynark said to the brown-haired girl, who looked both sorrowed and pissed off. "I chose that name because I wanted to come off as a gentle lover for you. Turned out to be the perfect disguise so I can kill you at dusk." He chuckled a little before frowning. "But you HAD to survive and HAD to make Asher your boyfriend afterwards." He, once again, got back to his "Yuuto" voice. "'I can't believe you, Issei-chan. You'd choose him over me?! Not only that, but you took him on a fucking boring date as well? Tcch, women. But hey, it might as well be interesting to a country boy like him. Oh, I don't know, maybe he was like..." He paused to mimic Asher's voice. "'I've never had so much fun in my life, Issei-san!'" He then laughed after, making Issei extremely pissed off at him. She couldn't believe she actually loved this asshole.

"RAYNARK!" she yelled angrily with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Don't say my name so casually, bitch!" he yelled back with a killer look and grin on his face and another light lance in his hand. He was ready to throw it at her. "You're defiling it!"

She held the blonde-haired priest close and thought angrily, _HE'S the devil here! I won't..._ He then tried to stab her, but she quickly dodged it and ran down the stairs with Asher on her arms. The "supreme" fallen angel lost his grin and scoffed at her in disbelief.

As she was running, Yumi and Kabu were still fending off the nuns and priests to clear her way. _Kiba? Kabu-kun?_ she thought. She stopped and turned back at them. Yumi was pointing one of her swords at the crowd while Kabu was in a fighting position.

The blonde-haired beauty turned to her and shouted, "Hyoudou-chan! Run! Kabu-kun and I will hold them off for you!" She paused as she blocked a nun's attack, only for Kabu to hit her after. "Go! We can handle them!"

"But I-" Issei said before Kabu interrupted her.

"Just hurry up and run," he suggested as he kicked a priest in the head after he tore his tie with his sword.

The female pervert admired their concern for her and turned back, only to say to them, "Kiba, Kabu-kun...please call me 'Issei' from now on!" She paused to run up the stairs. "Please! We're a team, after all!" Yumi and Kabu smiled at her as she ran up the stairs with the priest in her arms. _Thanks, you guys..._ she thought as she looked down at Asher, more tears coming through her eyes. _Asher-kun...please hang in there..._

* * *

"'Pawn'?" questioned the little boy. "Oh yeah, you depict your servants as chess pieces. As if the game wasn't boring enough!" He then sighed. "Aren't the pawns those pieces that stand in front or something like that?"

"Basically lambs to the slaughter?" asked Galanaki.

Akihiko scoffed. "Eeto, eeto~, our club president would never sacrifice any pieces~," the raven-haired man answered.

* * *

When Issei and Asher reached to the hall of the church, she laid him down on a seat. He was sweating like crazy. Panting, she said, "Please Asher-kun...please hang in there...you'll be free once we get the hell out of here." He then opened his eyes and tensed up a little. He raised his hand up to her, making her grab it with both hands and squeeze it gently. A couple more tears fell out of her eyes. "We'll return to having fun together, we'll always have fun together..."

He smiled at her and said weakly, "It wasn't for long...but...I'm glad that I made a friend...finally." He squeezed her hands with his gently to comfort her.

"Wh-what are you saying?! There are many other places I wanted to show you!" More tears came out of her eyes while his sparkled in happiness. "There's the-um-karaoke bars, the-the amusement parks, the bowling alleys...we can take more silly pictures and get more Racchu-chans!" The priest smiled widely and chuckled a little. "A-and that's not even the half of it! There's the...um..." She began to sob and tighten her grip on his hand, never wanting him to die. "My friends...I'll introduce you to them. Matsuyo and Motoe...they might be two perverted girls, but they're really nice too..." She began to cry on her hands and his hands and continued sobbing. "They'd be glad to be your friends, Asher-kun!" She tried to smile and stop sobbing. "Then we'll have a BIG party! With cake and confetti and..." She trailed off, losing her smile. What the hell was she babbling about? She wished she hadn't babble, but Asher was going to die and she couldn't control herself.

Asher himself, however, liked her babbling. He thought it was funny and if they were to happen, it would be so awfully nice of her to do so. "If I were born here and gone to school with you, Issei-san..." he started, still keeping his smile. "It would be so wonderful..."

Issei smiled at him through her tears. "Let's go-no, you have to come...please?" she asked. She removed her hands from his. However, his hand cupped her cheek, making her gasp and blush in surprise. He wiped the tears from her cheeks. His eyes began to water.

"You're crying for me..." he said as tears escaped from his eyes. "I am so happy...you care that much about me..." He closed his eyes and smiled sadly. "Thank you so much...thank you..." His hand then slipped from her cheek and touched the ground. His eyes remained shut and he still kept his smile. Asher, however, wasn't moving. That meant that he was...dead.

Issei covered her face with her hands and continued to cry and sob. "Asher-kun..." she said quietly and sadly. "Why...why did you need to die?" She then hugged his body, her tears falling on his shoulders and back. "You were a kind guy...that would cure anyone including devils..." She then opened her eyes, looked at the ceiling, and angrily shouted, "God! I know you're there! Don't take him! Please, God, please! He didn't anything wrong! He just wanted some friends! Even though I'm a devil, listen to me! Does his life mean nothing to you since he became friends with a devil?! Please, I beg of you!" She sobbed into his shoulder, still not believing that he was dead.

"Wow, a devil repenting in a church?" Raynark's voice asked, making her stop crying and sobbing and look at him. He was leaning against the altar with his arms crossed, smirking. "That's one nasty joke there, especially when the devil is waaay too emotional..."

The brown-haired devil gritted her teeth at the sight of him. She wanted him gone, gone for good. She set Asher's body down and shouted from the top of her lungs, "RAYNAAAAARK!"

* * *

Akihiko got blow away by Donnasia's power, but managed to get back on his feet. "You seem to think that little girl is so capable," she stated in disbelief. "But she would never stand a chance against Raynark-sama, no matter how good she is." She then formed a light spear in her hand.

Milo giggled. "He's her ex-boyfriend, after all!" he added as he flew up higher, showing the top of his underwear, and formed a light spear in his hand. Richard gave him a sharp glare. "Raynark-sama told us what he did to her! Man, it was freaking hilarious!"

Donnasia giggled as well as she flew to his height. "Let's not go there, Milo," she said to him. "Just thinking about it makes me laugh out loud."

Galanaki joined them with a light spear as well. "I'll admit, it was pretty comical to hear," he added. They all then threw their spears in sync.

"President!" shouted Akihiko. Richard, however, had a magic circle appear under him in an instant, blowing his hair and shirt up, revealing a bit of the top of his underwear, and glowed red. The light spears bounced off of him like they were rubber balls.

"What the-they bounced off of him?!" Galanaki exclaimed in shock.

"So, you three decided to make fun of my cute servant..." he muttered in anger. The three fallen angels looked at him in fear.

"Eeto, eeto~, you shouldn't try to make him pissed off~," the raven-haired devil warned with a smile on his face. "You silly fallen angels~!" The red-haired man then shot a large bulb of energy towards them, the three fallen angels screaming.

* * *

Raynark showed a bleeding cut on his arm to Issei. "Look at this: The knight girl managed to do this to me on my way here," he stated.

Now that he mentioned them... "Where's Kiba and Kabu-kun?!" she asked in a furious voice.

He healed his scratch and bragged, "Isn't this nice? Now I can heal everything." As the cut became nonexistent, he went on, "It's a nice power for us fallen angels since we don't have Divine Protection anymore." He then looked like he was praying. "This firmly secures my status as a fallen angel." He sighed in relief. "I can now assist Azalea-sama and Shemhako-sama!"

"So?" Issei asked angrily. He looked at her with unfriendly eyes. "He never discriminated between fallen angels and devils."

He stopped leaning against the altar. "Believe or not, this is the destiny of those bestowed with a Sacred Gear-"

"There's no such thing as 'destiny'! He could've lived a peaceful life, you bastard!"

"Yeah, right. Sacred Gears are too much for humans to handle. No matter how good they are, unusual powers are bound to be feared and their wielders shunned for it."

What Asher said to Issei earlier in the day echoed in her head, _"People in the church started calling me a treacherous wizard because I could heal devils, so I was branded a heretic because of it."_ And then she remembered him saying, _"I have no friends, you see." That's why he doesn't have any friends...?_ the brown-haired girl asked internally.

"That's just the way it is," Raynark continued. "Humans are like that." His rings began to glow green. "Even with such an amazing power!"

She shook her head at him. "But I'm Asher's friend! I tried to protect him as a friend!"

The raven-haired fallen angel began to laugh. "But then he fucking died! So much for 'protecting' him, bitch!" He pointed at her with an evil smile on his face. "You failed protecting him then and you failed protecting him now!"

The brown-haired female looked down and closed her eyes. He was right, but... "I know that..." she said as she clenched her fists. "That's why...I would never forgive...either of us!" She cried and shot open her furious-looking eyes. "I can never forgive any of it!"

 _"Use your brain,"_ Richard's voice echoed in her head. " _Sacred Gear is activated by its owner's will."_

"Give him back..." she muttered, looking down at her hands. She imagined Asher and Richard naked.

 _"The greater your willpower_ _...the more powerful it will become."_

A green orb appeared under her left hand and shouted, "Dragon Boost!" Raynark lost her grin and looked at her Sacred Gear forming in her hands. She let out a battle cry and shot an arrow at him, only for him to quickly dodge it.

"Like I said," he reminded her. "You wield a Longnius, but you're too weak to use it."

She gripped hard on her newly-created arrow. She thought of more power, the gauntlet yelling, "Boost!" She then shot the arrow at him, but he dodged that as well, his evil grin returning.

"You've gotten a little stronger, bitch." He then formed two light lances and threw them at Issei's sides, making them bleed and her cough out blood.

* * *

 **Eye Catch #9:** **Asher is sitting on a checkered floor with a yellow-green background and is wearing a full school gym uniform with shorts, socks, and sneakers. His legs are spread apart, showing his bulge, and he's stretching to the right, touching the tip of his sneaker with his hand. He looks focused on the exercise.**

* * *

 **Done! What do you think? It's not too shabby, right?**

 **Review, follow, favorite and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	13. Ep5:I'm Gonna Defeat My Ex-Boyfriend!-P2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Eye Catch #10:** **Asher is sitting on the checkered floor with the yellow-green background again, but he's got one of his knees up to his face, resting his cheek against it and hugging it with his arms. The other knee is angled up to his chest, showing his bulge. He's wearing a pair of tighty-whities and nothing more, showing his hip. He's blushing and looks happy.**

* * *

 **Episode 5: I'm Gonna Defeat My Ex-Boyfriend!-Part 2**

Without a second thought, Issei dropped her weapons and grabbed the light spears to yank them out of her sides. Her hands were burning and hurt like hell, but she didn't care. She just wanted those damn things out of her.

"Stupid bitch, light is a deadly poison to devils!" Raynark shouted to her with a sadistic and evil face. "Just coming to direct contact with it burns them!" He paused to land on the aisle, keeping a distance from her. "It gives devils like you low-class idiots sharp, excruciating pain!"

"So...what?!" the brown-haired devil shouted as she succeeded in pulling the spear out of her sides. "Compared to Asher's suffering, this is..." Her sides gushed out a lot of blood. She tried to ignore the pain shooting through her entire body and picked up her bow and arrow. "Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" She then pointed the arrow at him, her gauntlet shouting, "Boost!" once again. She was sweating and panting shakily.

"Impressive," the dark-haired man commented. "You did well for a low-class devil. I applaud you." More blood gushed from her sides, making her fall on her stomach and flinch.

"M-my power..." she muttered out.

"But that's your limit." He crossed his arms once again and smirked. "A typical low-class devil like you would've died a long time ago. You're pretty tough for a weak, emotional girl."

The female pervert then muttered, "God...I guess that didn't work..." She looked up at Raynark. "Since I'm a devil...it'd have to be the Demon Lord...there has to be one." Raynark looked confused as she looked up at the ceiling, a few tears escaping her eyes. "I'm a devil...so can't you grant me a favor?"

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Raynark asked. "Aren't you insane about the pain you're feeling?"

Issei ignored him and slowly stood up, supporting herself with her knees. "Please...I don't need anything else." Her sides gushed out blood once again. The male fallen angel looked shocked at her standing up with bleeding sides.

"What the fuck?!" he shouted. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Give me the power..." she muttered as her wings appeared from her back and she finally stood up. "To shoot this asshole!" She looked up at him with a furious look.

"How the fuck can you stand?!" the fallen angel questioned in horror as he stepped back a little. "The light has to be burning you from the inside out!" His pupils shrunk. "A low-class devil without the ability to alleviate light shouldn't even be on their knees!"

She stomped towards him, making him step back from her more. "It hurts..." she told him. "It really hurts...I feel like I might be dead every second...but..." Her gauntlet began to grow. "I'm so pissed off at you that I don't give a damn in the slightest!"

"Explosion!" shouted her gauntlet as it transformed it and the bow and arrow a little, making them longer. She looked shocked at the new look. Green energy shot towards them. Raynark could only drop his jaw in fear.

"A mid-class shockwave?!" he shouted. "No, wait...even STRONGER?! No...no fucking way! Part of your Sacred Gear is just a Twice Critical! How the fuck-?!" She stepped towards him. He flinched, formed another light lance, and threw it at her. "Impossible!" However, she used her bow to knock it away. She was crying and pissed off at him. Out of fear, he tried to fly away from her, but Issei pointed two of her longer, more powerful, and more sharper arrows at him.

"You're not going anywhere!" she shouted to him.

"Oh, I will, you fucking bitch!" he shouted back. "I'm the supreme!"

"Die, you damned ANGEL!" She then shot them both, one piercing his back and through his chest, making him scream. The other arrow then exploded behind him, making him scream more and crashed the window, falling out of sight. The female devil panted and wiped her sweat. That felt good to hear him scream in pain and agony. "Serves you right, asshole." She felt faint, however, now that he was out of the way. As she was going to fall though, Yumi appeared and put her arm around her shoulder.

"Wow, Issei-chan," she said. "I never knew you could beat a fallen angel all by yourself."

The brown-haired girl smiled a little, a little relieved she was alright. "You're late, Princess," she said as she continued panting.

"The President ordered me to not get into the way, so I did."

Her eyes widened. Richard knew about... "Wait...he did?" she asked her.

"I did, yes," replied Richard himself. Issei saw him leaning against a wall. "I figured you would defeat him."

"President?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "I was done with my business, so I teleported here. Once I did, I saw Yumi and Kabu fighting a whole bunch of nuns and priests." He then walked towards the girls.

"We wouldn't have made it if it weren't for him," Yumi added in gratitude.

"Man, I wished I hadn't worried about you guys..." Issei replied. The doors opened to reveal Kabu dragging Raynark in by his wing.

"President, I got him," he said as he threw him to the red-haired devil. Almost his entire back had been blown out, showing his inner flesh as well as the hole where one of Issei's arrows went through. His wings were de-feathered, only several remaining. Issei was surprised that he was still alive and her explosive arrow made that much of an impact to even cave in his back.

"Nice to meet you, fallen angel Raynark," Richard greeted. He looked up at him. He placed a hand on his hip. "My name is Richard Gremory, heir apparent of the Gremory family."

His magenta eyes shrunk in horror. "So...you're the...man of the Gremory household?" he asked in a feared tone.

"It's nice to see you, though it won't be for long. Also..." He put out his fist and opened it to drop some black feathers. Raynark gasped, looking more scared than ever. "I finished off your friends. The three who came by got blasted away by me."

"Blasted away?" asked Issei. She wondered what he meant by that.

"The President is known as the 'Crimson-Haired Ruin Prince'," explained Yumi. "Or the 'Prince of Destruction'."

She looked at her. "Destruction?" She then looked at Richard. She smiled, knowing that her master was probably powerful, much to her relief. "So I'm serving that much of a master..." she whispered.

* * *

Akihiko, still in his shrine uniform, was sweeping up the many black feathers scattered around him. "Eeto, eeto~, you've made quite a mess~," he stated with his eyes closed and his usual smile. He chuckled.

* * *

"You Gremory bastard..." Raynark muttered.

"When Donnasia attacked Isa, I figured there were fallen angels in town," Richard continued. "And I knew you were scheming something. We would have never interfered if you haven't caused us trouble, but..."

"Was it for me then...President?" Issei asked. Richard turned to her, his eyes widening at her Sacred Gear.

"Isa, your Sacred Gear..." he said in awe.

She looked down at her weapons and gauntlet. "Oh, I don't know how, but its shape changed," she explained.

He looked at her gauntlet and smiled. "A red dragon...now it makes sense," he whispered to himself. He then turned back to Raynark. "Fallen angel Raynark, this girl, Hyoudou Issei, possess a very special Sacred Gear-a very special and rare Longnius. Her Twice Critical isn't a mere one nor is her Creation Maker."

"What the...fuck are you talking about?" the raven-haired fallen angel asked, confused and angry.

Issei herself looked down at her gauntlet, the green orb sparkling gold inside. She was awed at the sight. "Known to double the wielder's powers and create arrows that can be regular and can have special powers; allowing anyone who possesses it to surpass even the Devil or God's power temporarily...it's one of the two very rare Longnius: The Gauntlet, Bow, and Arrow of the Red Dragon Empress, Boosted Gear."

Raynark gasped and looked down at the ground in horror. _Does that mean...that bitch...has that sort of Longnius that can bring hell even to God?!_ he thought.

"It may be potent, but it takes time for it to power up, so it's not almighty," Richard continued explaining as he turned to Issei. "You won because your enemy let his guard down." She nodded. But it was powerful enough to make Raynark's back have a huge back wound. That meant that it could be much more powerful than that...

"I-Issei-chan!" shouted...Yuuto. Everyone tensed up, especially Issei herself, and looked at Raynark, who transformed into his "Yuuto" form. He still had that large back wound, but he looked like he was crying and wanting Issei to help him. "Please...help me! I said mean things to you, but I never meant them! I said those because it's my duty as a fallen angel!"

The female pervert shuddered at the sight of him. "Y-Yuuto-kun...?" she muttered in shock. Flashbacks of the date came back to her. Her feelings then became mixed. She was overall confused.

"Look, I-I still have proof of what you said!" He then raised his arm up, showing his watch she bought him. "You remember this, right?! Y-you were nice enough to buy it for me!"

"Wh...why..." she stuttered. "Why do you still have that?" She looked down at her feet, her stomach churning at the sight. Richard frowned at her. He could see the sadness coming from her eyes. It must have been so hard for her now that her ex-boyfriend was back.

"I-I couldn't just th-throw it away," 'Yuuto' answered. "It's precious to me. U-usually, the boyfriend buys something for the girlfriend." Issei gulped and walked towards her ex-boyfriend. He smiled at her. "It was so nice of you to buy something for me. I really appreciate it." The brown-haired devil felt troubled. She wanted to spare him, but then...this was Raynark in front of her, the man who almost tried to kill her many times, the man who called her a bitch many times. But then...she loved Yuuto...she really did...

"This is bad, Kabu-kun," Yumi whispered to the white-haired shouta. He nodded and the two ran towards her, but their master spread his arm out, stopping them. He felt like Issei needs to deal with this alone. She did go through a rough time because of him.

"Please help me, Issei-chan!" 'Yuuto' begged. "Call the ambulance! I'm in really bad shape here."

Her body kept shaking, her eyes watering once more. "You are so..." She sniffed. She really did love Yuuto Amane...but Yuuto wasn't real. As much as she wanted him to be, he wasn't, and she needed to accept that. "Yuuto" was nothing but an illusion made by the enemy. She sighed, turned her back towards him, walked to Richard's side, and said, "President, if you will." Raynark looked shocked that she would reject him. The crimson-haired man then walked towards him, blood-red crimson energy forming in his hand. The raven-haired fallen angel gasped.

"Don't try to seduce my lovely servant," he said coldly to him. "Get out of my sight." Raynark screamed in agony as Richard shot the energy towards him, obliterating him into pieces and letting his last feathers rain in the church. Issei still had her back at the sight, ignoring the wind blown by Richard's energy and the rain of black feathers. She was still thinking about when she first met "Yuuto".

 _"I know this is very sudden and all, but...do you mind going out on a date with me?"_

 _"I knew you were my one and only, so I just wanted you to know..." He smiled at her. "Do you mind going out on a date with me, Hyoudou-chan?"_

She sniffed once more, looking at the ground with black feathers on it. She heard something, which made her look up and see Asher's Twilight Healing Rings floating in transparent green orbs. Richard caught it and turned to Issei, smiling. "Why don't we return these to him?" he suggested. The brown-haired girl tried her best not to cry tears of joy. Raynark was finally gone and at least Asher has something to be buried with.

"Yeah..." she replied. He gave the rings to her and she walked to Asher's body. She knelt down and put the two rings on his ring fingers. She sighed, looking away from the body. "President...I'm so sorry. After talking so big and even with the help of all of you..." She began to cry once more, grabbing his hand. "I couldn't save Asher-kun..." She began to sob.

Pained to see her like this, Richard walked to her, knelt beside her, and patted her hair, making her look at him. "It's alright, Isa," he said in a soothing, comforting voice. "You just lacked experience as a demon. No one will blame for it." She gripped on the dead priest's hand tightly and hugged Richard, shocking him a little and making him blush. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"B...but...I..." she whimpered. He smiled and continued patting her hair, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Isa, it's okay..." he whispered to her. "I know a way to revive him." She pulled away from him, looking at him with big eyes.

"R-really?" she asked.

He nodded. "It's unheard of, but it's worth trying." He got out a chess piece from his pocket and showed it to her. "Do you know what this is?"

"A...a chess piece?" she answered, unsure.

Akihiko then appeared in his school uniform in the room and walked towards them. "Not just any chess piece," he replied with a reassuring smile. "It's a bishop piece."

She looked up at him. "Akihiko-kun?"

Richard looked at the piece. "A bishop's task is to support other demons in the household," he explained. "His healing abilities would make him a capable bishop."

Issei gasped. She got an idea what he might do to him. "Pr-President, does that mean..."

He continued to smile reassuringly at her. "I will try resurrecting this priest into a bishop," he replied to her. She smiled and hugged him once more.

"Thank you!" she said to him happily. He blushed once more, but hugged her back. He was happy that she was happy he could do it. Besides, he needed a bishop in his peerage.

Later, Asher's body was laid down on the floor, a magic circle appearing below him. He had his hands in prayer and a bishop chess piece on his chest. Richard had his arms spread out. "I, Richard Gremory, hereby order you: Heed me, Asher Argento," he said. "Bring your soul back into this world, and become my servant demon." The magical circle glowed, blowing up upwards towards the blonde-haired male. "You shall become my bishop...and rejoice in your new-found life!" The chess piece then went into him, making him glow red. Richard put his arms to the side and sighed.

"President, how's Asher?" Issei whispered to him.

"Please be quiet, Isa," he replied quietly to her. She nodded.

The former priest's rings glowed and the magic circle disappeared. He began to move a little, making Issei gasp. He then opened his eyes, making them wide open. He gasped as well.

"Asher-kun!" the female pervert cried out happily as she ran to him. He then sat up.

"Wh-what?" he asked, moving his fingers and feet. "I'm still alive?" He then looked up at Issei, who hugged him.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" she said to him. He was also happy that he didn't truly die. He hugged her back.

"I only resurrected him because you obviously care a lot about him and I wanted his ability to heal us devils," Richard said to Issei, making the two look up at him. "I'll let you take care of him as his senior devil." He smiled at them both and walked away.

"Wait, devils?" Asher asked. "Issei-san, what's going on?"

"I'll explain later..." she replied, a tear rolling down from her eye. "Come on, let's go." He kept smiling at her. He never felt so happy in his life. Despite being dead for a short amount of time, this had to be the best day of his life. Same with Issei. Despite so much happening in one day, she felt like this was the best day in her life. Asher was alive and she'll be seeing him more often.

* * *

 **Almost done with the arc! How was this chapter?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	14. Ep5:I'm Gonna Defeat My Ex-Boyfriend!-P3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Episode 5: I'm Gonna Defeat My Ex-Boyfriend!-Part 3**

Issei's alarm clock run, a sexy blue-haired bishounen saying, "Hey, baby~. It's morning~, so wake up~. I might do naughty things to wa-" She then hit the "Snooze" button and got ready for school.

* * *

The brown-haired devil entered into the Occult Research Club room and greeted with a smile, "Good morning!"

Richard was sitting on the couch, drinking tea. He turned his attention towards her and put the cup down on the coffee table. "Good morning, Isa," he greeted back with a smile. "You managed to come. How are your wounds?" She walked towards him and put her bag on the couch.

"They're completely cured thanks to Asher-kun's new ability," she answered.

"So he's already doing his job as a bishop? No wonder the fallen angels needed him." He grabbed his cup of tea to sip out of it for a bit.

"Hey, uh, President?"

The red-haired man brought his cup away from his lips. "Yes, Isa?"

"So...there's an Evil Piece for every chessman, right?" she asked.

He nodded. "That's right." He sipped from his cup once again.

"Then..." She looked away from him, frowning. "There's going to be seven more pawns like me?" Richard looked shocked at the question. "I mean, I don't want any rivals, but..." She then decided to stop her question. "N-never mind! I'm just joking!" He smiled at her and set his cup down at the table.

"You're my only pawn, Isa," he replied as he stood up. She looked confused. He began to walk to the end of the couch Issei was on. "When a human is resurrected into a demon, the number of Evil Pieces consumed depends on the abilities of the human."

"Consumed?" she questioned. Richard then wrapped his arms around her, making her gasp and blush.

"The only pieces I had left were a knight, a rook, a bishop, and eight pawns," he continued. "I had to use all of my eight pawns to resurrect you as a demon."

"Wait, all eight pawns for me?"

He whispered in her ear, "Yes, I decided to make you my servant once I saw that humans with much potential are very rare. I bet on that potential, since you have that Boosted Gear, one of the very special Longnius."

She bit her lip, her blush growing more. "So the Boosted Gear...The Gauntlet, Bow, and Arrow of the Red Dragon Empress..." Her blush grew even more when Richard gently grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"The Crimson-Haired Ruin Prince and the Gauntlet, Bow, and Arrow of the Red Dragon Empress-both are red, so it's a perfect match."

She smiled awkwardly at him. "A-agreed!"

"Aim to be the mightiest pawn, Isa. You should be able to be one. You are my cute servant after all."

Issei let the idea dance around her head while she was enjoying the situation she was currently in. "The mightiest pawn..." she whispered, smiling widely after. She thought of it as a way she'll become Harem Queen. "It has a nice ring to it...I won't disappoint you, Pres-" She stopped, however, as Richard cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. Blood rushed up to her face when he did that. She couldn't believe he was kissing her forehead. She felt blessed!

He removed his lips from her forehead and stated with a smile, "Think of that as a good-luck charm. Grow strong for me."

Issei squealed a little, looking away from him and saying, "I will, President! Just you wait!" He chuckled at her reaction and patted her head before stepping away from her.

"I should stop cuddling you like this," he said as he placed his hands on his hips. "I don't want the newcomer to be jealous."

The brown-haired girl looked puzzled at him. "Jealous?" she asked.

"Uh...Issei-san," said Asher's voice from behind. She looked at him, wearing the Kuoh Academy boys' uniform without the jacket and with a short-sleeved shirt. She shot up from the couch.

"A-Asher-kun!" she exclaimed.

He pouted and looked away from her. "I-I'm not jealous," he stated/lied as he crossed his arms. "I can see why you'd be attracted to...Richard-san..." He bit his lip. "He is attractive to women, after all..." He shook his head. "Gah! What am I saying?!" He put his hands in prayer. "Oh Lord, please forgive my sinful soul." A sharp pain shot through his head, making him scream a little and put his hands on his temples.

Issei looked concerned. "Asher-kun?! What's' wrong?!" she asked.

"My head hurts..." he replied.

Richard chuckled. "Of course..." he said as he leaned against the couch. "You're a devil now, Ash."

"Ash?" asked Issei.

He removed his hands from his head and continued pouting. "Right...I'm a devil now..." he muttered.

"Do you regret it?"

He actually shook his head. "No, actually. In fact, I'm grateful that I am one!" he answered as he looked at the female pervert. "I can finally get close to Issei-san, so I don't care what I am!" He chuckled and smiled at her, making her blush and look away from him.

"Th-thanks..." she said. "Why are you wearing the school uniform though?"

"Oh!" He posed like a model, making her giggle a little. "Do you like it? It fits well on me!"

She nodded. Hell, it fit him more than his priest uniform. "You're transferring to this school, then?" she asked.

"My mother is involved with the school management," explained Richard. "So it wasn't a problem to transfer him in."

She looked at him. "Oh, I never knew..."

Yumi and Kabu then entered into the room. "Good morning, Issei-chan," Yumi greeted the female pervert.

"Good morning, Issei-senpai," Kabu greeted. The brown-haired female felt happy that they were calling her by her first name. Akihiko then appeared in the room with a cart of empty tea cups, plates, and a cake on top.

"Eeto, eeto~! It looks like everybody is here~!" he said in a happy voice. "We'll be having a party for our new member today~!" Everyone, including Asher himself, gasped at the sight of the delicious cake before them. Asher felt like all his dreams came true in one night.

"Isa," the crimson-haired male said, the brown-haired female looking at him. "You are the best. Don't ever change that." He smiled once again at her. She blushed once more and rubbed the back of her head.

"Gee, thanks," the female pawn replied with a smile on her face. "And I won't! I promise!" She giggled. She was glad that all of this was happening. She felt like she might as well love her new life as a devil.

* * *

Outside of the clubroom, a red and yellow bird appeared sitting on a branch, looking at the joyous situation through a window. Coming from the bird, it laughed a woman's deep laugh. Or more like, it was something to project the situation on while the woman was in a dark room. "That was a great final episode~," she said quietly. "Just kidding~." She began to laugh evilly, being surrounded by attractive males with different attire and appearances..

* * *

 **Welp, that ends the Raynark arc. What do you think? This episode wasn't too shabby, right? Also, sorry for the late update. My laptop broke, so I was quite delayed with this.**

 **Yay! Now Asher's part of the hare-I mean, peerage!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	15. Ep 6: I'm A Devil, Hard at Work!-Part 1

**Here's the next episode! Enjo-actually, I have to say something. I apologize for not updating in a month! It's just that...well, I can't seem to balance writing fanfiction and passing high school, so I focused more on high school to raise my grades up. It's important to me since I have to go to college and learn how to animate well and write well. After all, I want to be an animator and a writer in the near future. I hope you'll understand.**

 **With all that aside, enjoy!**

* * *

In the evening at the old Kuoh Academy school house, Issei entered into the clubroom and greeted in a loud voice, "Good evening!" However, she was greeted by a pair of hanging tightie-whities in front of her face. It was hanging next to a priest outfit. She shot back, gasping and blushing, and took it off. "I-is this..." she began to ask. "...a pair of tightie-whities?" A lecherous smile crept upon her face. "Oh man!" She then got out of her lecherous state by shaking her head. "But why is it here?" She then heard some humming from a male in the shower.

That male was Asher himself. He was humming a song while taking a shower naked, showing his average-looking chest and his butt, his penis covered by the mist of the shower. He washing his hair and sighed in relief, loving the feel of the hot water against his body and how it felt washing his hair.

The female pervert gasped. "Th-then this is A-Asher's-" she stammered before she felt something hit her back a little. Screaming a little, she turned and saw Kabu carrying a large red lobster in his hand.

"What you did is a crime, Issei-senpai," he stated in a rather cold voice.

"Uh-um-!" she managed to say. Since Kabu wasn't a shouta to mess with like Shinta from "Seduction Boys", she'd better put Asher's underwear back before-

The curtains opened and revealed the former priest himself in a short towel, covering from his pelvis to his thighs. "Issei-san?" he asked, puzzled. Issei could only look at him and freeze with a face of both fear and embarrassment. _Damn it..._ she thought.

"Stealing underwear is a real crime," Kabu said, pointing at the tightie-whites.

Asher's green eyes grew big. "Wait, what?!" He looked at the brown-haired devil for an explanation.

"I-I wasn't stealing!" Issei defended while trying to hang the underwear back up. "It got on my face when I came here!" It, however, dropped due to her attempt.

Asher couldn't help but frown and look at the ground. "Sorry...I wanted to take them down earlier, but..." he said before he trailed off.

The female devil shook her head. "Oh no! It's okay, Asher-kun!" She was still blushing over the underwear. "A-after all, you need to stay here."

He looked up to her and smiled. "The President said that he's going to find me a place to live before I start school." Issei nodded.

* * *

"Intensive morning drills?" Issei asked later after Asher got dressed. She was asking Richard, who was sitting at his desk. Yumi was in the clubroom as well, playing chess with Kabu while Asher, dressed in his priest outfit, watched.

"The fight between the fallen angel showed that you need to be more accurate with the bow and arrow," the red-haired man replied. "You will also need to learn how to increase your base strength in case the bow and arrow are rendered useless in a certain situation. You have your gauntlet, after all."

 _He means...I need to fight too?_ she thought as she looked down at her hand. She clenched her fists, having a mixed feeling about that. _I could...but I feel uncomfortable about it. I guess it's worth a shot if that situation does happen._ She then nodded at him. "I understand."

He smiled at her, making her blush a little. "I'll pick you up at five," he stated.

"Five in the morning?" she asked, Richard nodding as a reply. She shrugged. She never gets very tired if she wakes up an hour or two early. "Alright. Then I'll hand out more flyers."

"Sounds good. I'll see you later, Isa." She nodded and then walked out of the room, implanting the information into her head. When she left though, Richard looked at the new devil and asked, "Hey, Ash?"

He turned to him and replied, "Yes, President?"

"Regarding the boarding..."

* * *

 **Episode 6: I'm A Devil, Hard at Work!-Part 1**

In Issei's room, her alarm clock had a hurt bishounen from a shounen anime coughing and saying, "H-hey! Wake up!" He began coughing out blood. "It's morning and I need help!" He began coughing more until Issei hit the "Snooze" button. She looked up at the time and saw that it was almost 5. She groaned into her pillow. "Come on, time. Go faster..." she complained. She suddenly shot up, knowing about the deal with her training. "Wait, that's right!" She looked out her window and saw Richard on a bike, wearing a black and white track outfit. She gasped. "President! I'll be right there!" She the leaped out of her bed and got dressed in a violet, white, and black track outfit she had in her closet for gym.

...

Later, Issei was running in front of Richard, who riding his bike towards her. She was panting and she felt sore. "Come on, Isa. Keep on running," he encouraged her.

"Y...yes...Presi...dent!" she replied through pants. "I will become Harem Queen!" She had to run to build her strength. However, she had never expected devils to train their servants like athletes!

"Don't worry, Isa! You will be strong in no time! I don't want my servants being weak!" Richard said in a loud voice to cheer her up.

"I-I'll...do...my...best...Presi...dent!" she replied through pants again. She really hated running, but it's anything to get better...and speed up her road to becoming the Harem Queen.

...

They were in the park. The female devil was stretching out to her toes with Richard helping her by pressing his chest against her back making her lean more. "Physical strength essentially decides your standing in the demon world," he explained to her. "Especially yours, Isa."

"G-got it!" she replied. He pressed his chest onto her back more, making the female pervert feel his abs from the track jacket. _His abs, his aaaaabs~!_ she thought perversely.

...

Later, they were both standing up, Richard being in front of Issei. "Alright, pretend you have your bow and arrow out," he said. "Show the position you're in when they appear." The brown-haired girl nodded as she went to her usual position. Richard, however, shook his head. "We need to adjust that." He sighed. "Posture has a role in battle, Isa. Looking like that will render you powerless against some enemies." She gulped, feeling sad when he said that. "It's alright. We'll just adjust it. Here, straighten up your back a little." He then walked behind her and straightened her back, making her blush and her skin crawl. "Bring your elbow back a little..." He then pulled her elbow back. Soon, she was in a reformed position with her bow and arrow. However, Issei thought, _Man...I really like his touch...~_

...

Issei was then doing push-ups...with Richard sitting on top of her. "Get it? Given your ability, Isa, your power will increase with greater physical and material strength," he continued explaining.

"O-okay, sir!" she said. "B-but why do I have to do push-ups?!"

"Hey, Yumi went through this type of training as well. I'm sure you can manage."

"Y-yes, sir!" _KIBA went through this?!_ she thought. _Guess she IS more than a pretty girl with a sword..._ She then counted, "Fifteen...sixteen..." However, as she was counting, her lewd face appeared and she did the push-ups more slowly. _I never thought President's ass and bulge would feel so nice~!_ she thought. To her surprise, the red-haired man tapped her head, making her break her focus and fall down. He then stood up and sighed.

"You're having lecherous thoughts again, Isa," he stated. "Your movements gave it away."

The brown-haired devil frowned. "I can't help it, President," she said. "This is just making me feel more and more perverted..."

Richard then looked around. "He should be here any minute now."

Issei looked up at him with a puzzled look. "Who?" she asked. "Is someone joining us or-"

"Issei-san! President!" shouted...Asher's voice. They both looked at him. Richard smiled as he saw the former priest running to them in his priest outfit and carrying a backpack on his back. "Sorry I'm la-" He then tripped and fell down, screaming a little. Richard lost his smile and looked concerned about his well-being as well as Issei. "Why do I have to trip again...?"

...

Asher and Issei were sitting together on a bench while Richard was leaning on a rail. He poured her a drink from a cup. She asked, "Why are you here, Asher-kun?"

"Oh, because President told me to come," he answered. They both looked at the red-haired devil, who was looking away from them.

"President, why did you tell Asher to come here?" she asked him. He didn't answer, however, making the perverted girl concerned and curious. "President." He made a surprised gasp and looked at her.

"Yes?" he replied.

She frowned at him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Well, now that Ash's here, we need to go."

"Huh? Go where?" Where else could they go now that Asher was here?

* * *

Everyone stood in front of Issei's home. Boxes were in front of them. Issei looked surprised at this. "What the..." she muttered. "What are these?"

"My belongings, Issei-san," Asher answered. She looked at him with a startled look. "Looks like I have more than I thought..."

"Asher-kun?!" Why was his stuff here?! She then turned to Richard. "President, what's going on?"

He could only smile at her reaction. "Ash is going to live with you from now on."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" She had never expected this. Now Asher has to live with her?! What about her parents?! Did he talk to them, at least?!

The blonde-haired devil bowed down to the brown-haired female. "I am fortunate to be in your care, Issei-san," he said happily.

"I asked him where he would like to board," the red-haired man explained. "And he chose your home, Isa."

"Wh-what?! You can't do that so sudden-"

* * *

Both Mrs. and Mr. Hyoudou looked shocked at the sight of the three, especially Asher. "Uh...Asher, was it?" asked Issei's mother.

"Yes, Mrs. Hyoudou," he answered casually with a smile.

"W-wouldn't a different family be better for your homestay? Because, I mean, our daughter-"

He shook his head. "No, because Issei-san did me a real favor." The brown-haired pervert then looked at him with another startled look.

"Excuse me? She did?"

He nodded. "She helped me a lot when I first came here...when I was alone. That's why I think it would be really nice to stay in her home." He then looked at Issei and smiled at her, making her blush a little.

"Asher-kun..." she muttered.

He then turned back to Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou. "But if it's a bother, then I won't insist."

"Oh no, boy! We're not saying no!" said Issei's father. "We DO have an empty room here and all! However..." He then looked at his daughter with a solemn and semi-angry face.

"Our daughter...well..." Issei's mother added. "She's basically one of the 7 deadly sins: lust!"

"An incarnation of it!"

Issei gasped. Even though they were her parents, they don't really approve of her perverted tendencies. "Mom! Dad!" she shouted. "I'm your daughter! Don't talk about me like that!"

Richard then suggested, "Why not teach him to be the man of the house or a househusband while he stays here? Being a househusband is still a thing, right?"

Everyone but Asher looked at him in shock and shouted, "HU-HUSBAND?!" Issei's parents both cried joyfully, looked at each other, and held hands. Issei herself was frozen and blushing at the thought. Asher being a HOUSEHUSBAND?

"Oh, hun! I'd never thought I'd get to see my grandchildren in my life!" Mrs. Hyoudou said in joy.

"HUH?!" Issei exclaimed. "What's that suppo-"

"Me too, babe!" Mr. Hyoudou replied in joy. "I'd never thought our failure of a daughter would..."

"Hey!" she shouted in disbelief. "Wait a minute!"

Asher could only frown at her parents' words. He never thought Issei's parents actually disliked her. "Mr. Hyoudou, Mrs. Hyoudou," he said to the two with a solemn voice. "Issei-san is not a failure. Could you stop calling her that?"

"Asher-kun..." the brown-haired girl repeated, feeling charmed by his kindness.

"Oh! If that's bothering you, of course!" Issei's father replied. "Anything for my future son-in-law!"

"Oh, he is so kind!" Issei's mother stated happily before turning to the red-haired devil. "We'll take care of Asher, Richard-san! Please trust us!"

Richard chuckled and smiled at the two, replying, "I trust you, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou. Thank you very much." Issei couldn't know how to react during this very moment. Asher was going to live with her...as a househusband...and her parents like him more than her...

"That settles it, then," Richard said, turning to Issei and smiling at her.

"U-um..." she said nervously. "You do know that being a househusband and being MY husband is very different, right?"

Richard gasped a little and lost his smile. His face turned solemn, looking up at the ceiling. "Husband, huh?" he muttered. Issei was now concerned about him. He had that same face from earlier, that same, solemn, sad face...what was he sad about? She wanted to know.

"President..." she muttered quietly.

* * *

 **Stopping there. What do you think?**

 **Review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	16. Ep 6: I'm A Devil, Hard at Work!-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Episode 6: I'm a Devil, Hard at Work!-Part 2**

At Kuoh Academy, in Issei's homeroom, Asher appeared in his version of the males' uniform and stood in front of class. "My name is Asher Argento," he introduced himself, bowing to the class and straightening up. "I may still be new here, but I'm glad to meet you all!" He then closed his eyes and smiled at all of them. Everyone in the class liked him...especially Matsuyo and Motoe.

"A blonde cute and handsome man!" Matsuyo cried out lecherously.

"With a 6.5 inch bulge too!" Motoe stated perversely, her glasses sparkling. "I like him!"

Issei could only smile. _Right, he's in my classroom now,_ she thought. _Since he is now President's-_

"I am currently staying over at Issei's home," the blonde-haired male added. The whole classroom fell silent.

"WHAT?!" shouted all the girls in the class room. Matsuyo and Motoe stormed at the female pervert's desk angrily.

"Explain why you're living with a hot guy like him!" the shaved-haired female shouted angrily as she pounded her desk, making her shoot back.

"Explain why you're the only girl with these kinds of chances!" Motoe added, grabbing her by the collar of her uniform.

"I-I swear, I didn't make the decision!" she reassured both of them in fear. She's seen what they could do if they were jealous, so of course she would say that in fear.

While Asher was talking to a group of guys, including Mushashi and Katashi, the perverted girl with the glasses asked, "Then who did?!" As they were rambling their envious insults to her, she saw him talking to the group of guys and smiled.

 _I'm glad he's getting along with everybody,_ she thought in relief.

"Does your room have a lock, Asher-san?" asked Mushashi, making the female devil break out of her thoughts.

"Yeah..." he replied, unsure why he asked that.

"Be sure to check the bathroom and the toilet too," added Katashi.

"Why?"

"You might never know where that bitch might install a camera!"

"Bitch? Camera?" Asher asked. He wasn't sure what a "bitch" is, exactly.

"HEY!" shouted Issei defensively. "KNOCK IT OFF!" She wished she could see Asher naked, but unfortunately...

* * *

At night, Issei was riding a two-seat bicycle with Asher holding on to her, having one arm around her waist and the other out, carrying a suitcase. He had no idea how to ride a bicycle, so it was her that needed to bike them home. Issei felt blessed that a cute and handsome guy like Asher held on to her. "Are you exhausted at all from today?" she asked him.

"Nope," he answered. "Everyone was pretty nice to me. Your friends, Matsuyo-san and Motoe-san were..."

Issei gasped. "Did they do anything to you?"

"No. In fact, they invited me to the next ladies' gathering."

She sighed. "Alright. Just ignore that. It's not for you."

"Oh?" Suddenly, the wheel hit a rock, making the bike stagger. Issei tried to keep her balance while Asher held onto her with both hands. The bike was steady and the female devil sighed in relief.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. He sighed and put his head on her shoulder, making her whole face flush red.

"Yeah..." he replied, his red flushing red as well. She looked at him, her heart beating faster and faster. Hell, he looked more handsome the more she looked at him. Why? He then looked at her. "Issei-san?"

She gasped, shook her head, and kept her eyes on the road. "Uh, we should be there in a few minutes!" Asher thought that...that she was cute...and pretty. His heart beats faster whenever he sees her that way. He smiled and laid his head on her shoulder, making her feel more and more...attracted to him...

* * *

In the Occult Research Clubroom, Issei and Asia entered to see Richard resting his right fist on his cheek and sulking at a wall. "We're back, President," announced Issei before realizing the same sad face he had earlier in the day. She frowned and felt terrible seeing him like that. "President?"

He tensed a little and looked at Issei. "Oh, Isa." He sighed and smiled. "I'm sorry. I was spacing out for a bit there." He shook his head. "Well, thanks for the work, you two." He then looked at the former priest. "Ash?"

"Yes?" he replied.

The red-haired devil stood up and said, "I was thinking about having you debut tonight."

"Debut?" Then, both he and Issei gasped and looked at each other.

"You can teleport to a client by a magic circle and form a contract!" she said to him in surprise. She then looked at Richard. "But isn't it a bit too early for him to do that? Asher-kun's only been a devil for a few days."

"Oh, it's no problem," answered...Akihiko's voice. Everyone turned to him, seeing that he was carrying a tray of a tea set. "As far as I've known, Asher-kun's demonic power ranks just below mine in this household!"

"S-seriously?!" Issei asked in shock. Kabu, who was sitting on a couch, eating some potato chips, only nodded.

"Really?" asked Asher in surprise. He never knew he could be that powerful in his power. He turned to Richard.

"You'll be a very capable bishop, Ash," Richard said with a smile.

Yumi, who was sitting across from Kabu on another couch, giggled, closed her eyes, and said, "You are quite amazing, Asher-kun."

He smiled at her. "Oh, not at all..."

Issei felt jealous. _It's a great thing, yes..._ she thought. _But now I feel demoralized..._ She shook her head. _Oh no! I still got some experience! I will protect Asher-kun!_ She clenched her fists and smiled.

Asher was looking at her and couldn't get his eyes off of her. Richard noticed, feeling a bit jealous, but kept his cool and asked, "Is something the matter, Ash?"

He turned to him. "Oh! Nothing at all!" he replied quickly.

Issei slammed her hands on the desk. "President!" she said to the red-haired man, catching his attention.

"Yes, Isa?" he asked.

"Let me go this time!" Both males looked at her in surprise.

"Issei-san?" he questioned.

She turned to him. "You're still not familiar with this country, Asher-kun. I think you should wait until you get a little used to living here." Smiling, he nodded.

* * *

Issei rode her bike again to the client's home. She had a serious face and thought, _To be honest, I'm worried about him. It could always be some weirdo summoning him._ An unpleasant thought about him being with a shitty client crossed her mind. _Asher-kun can defend himself, but..._ She sighed. _It's probably just part of my imagination...but still...after what that bitch nun did to him..._ She still couldn't get that out of her mind. She wished she had the power to do so. But she was determined that he wouldn't go through something like that ever again.

* * *

She made it to the client's apartment and rang the doorbell. "It's open," howled a low, female voice. "Come in...if you dare!" Issei looked confused at the voice. It sounded like it belonged to a-

The door opened to reveal a tall, semi-muscular woman dressed in an males' military uniform with a belt full of weapons and a menacing gun smoking at her side. Her hair was short and jet-black and her eyes were a cold dark grey. She had an eyepatch on and had a couple scars: one on her cheek and the other on her lips. Issei felt small and terrified due to her appearance.

"Welcome," she said as she grabbed her gun and held it to her shoulder. "My name is General Mihoko Manzura, but they call me..." She took the tip of her gun to her lips and blew it. "'Bullseye'."

 _O-oh...no..._ Issei thought in horror.

* * *

 **Eye Catch #11:** **Kabu is in a full gym uniform with shorts, socks, and sneakers. He is sitting on the floor with his left knee up and his right leg spread to the right, showing his small bulge. He has his left hand on his left knee and his right hand on his right knee. He looks as if he doesn't want you watching him.**

* * *

 **Well, what do you think?**

 **Since there was a man wearing a magical girl cosplay in the original, I thought about changing that for the girl since I've seen grown women like Sailor Moon, so...**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	17. Ep 6: I'm A Devil, Hard at Work!-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: It's longer than usual, so have a patient mind.***

* * *

 **Eye Catch #12: Kabu is laying his back on the checkered floor, wearing only a pair of tight plaid boxer shorts and black socks. His small bulge can be seen. His knees are bent, his feet resting on his waist from behind. He has his right hand on his chest. He's blushing and looks surprised.**

* * *

 **Episode 6: I'm a Devil, Hard at Work!-Part 3**

"U-u-u-u-uh..." Issei stammered, shivering and still feeling intimidated by Bullseye's appearance. "M-m'am...d-did you summon a...d-devil from the Gremory h-household...by any chance?"

Bullseye only took a step and the female devil could already feel the ground shake. "Yes I did," she replied. "I summoned you to do me a favor." She bent down to Issei's height, making her feel even more smaller. "Use your powers to convince the Japanese Army that I can be the perfect general for their army."

"W-wait, didn't you say you were a general yourself?"

"Yes, but unfortunately, the army couldn't be convinced that I would lead them into battle well."

"I-I mean, you could do it yourse-" Bullseye then pointed the gun at her, making every bone in her body chill in horror. The woman gave her a nasty look.

"Look, devil. Either you convince the army to accept me as their general or go away. Your choice."

She shivered once again and stuttered, "B-b-but I don't know where the army base even is!"

"You have to know! You're a devil!"

"Can't you just tell me so I can bike there?!"

"Bike?" Bullseye scoffed and put her gun to her side. "Well then, you've been rendered useless to me. You seriously can't go there in a magic circle or something?"

"N-no...not yet..." She then looked away.

The general backed inside and said, "I guess I will have to convince them myself."

"That's what I just said! I-I mean, you can intimidate them, right?"

Bullseye looked down at her with a slightly surprised look. "Oh really?"

"Y-yeah...I mean...we could talk about inside."

The general looked back in her room, then back at the female pervert, and nodded. "Alright. You'd better have some good tactics to convince them."

Issei sweat-dropped. _At least Asher-kun doesn't have to deal with her..._ she thought in relief.

...

Later, she got her bike and walked with it, muttering, "Why can't I get a decent person like that one Seduction Boys fangirl?" She suddenly heard her phone ring. She stopped and got it out, seeing that Richard was calling her. "President?" She then pressed the "Answer" button and greeted, "Hi, President."

* * *

Inside the clubroom's shower, Richard was bare naked and wet, showing his well-toned chest. However, his penis was covered by the mist of the shower. "Good work, Isa," he said, congratulating her. "Looks like you finished the job. How was it?"

"Well..." she muttered, making Richard curious of what happened.

* * *

The next morning on the school campus, many boys in gym uniforms were exercising. Some stretched to their toes, showing their bulges. Some carried one another, back to back. Asher was part of the back to back group.

From far though, Matsuyo and Motoe, dressed in their gym uniforms, looked at them with perverted faces. "Alright, those shorts should look like tight boxers if we concentrate enough!" Motoe stated with confidence.

"I'm trying, Motoe!" cried Matsuyo. Both looked like they were trying too hard to picture the shorts as boxers. Issei, though, only looked at the ground with a saddened face. "Come on...a little closer!" Issei could only sigh. She hated last night, she really did.

* * *

 _"You couldn't form a contract with her either?" Richard asked._

 _"Yes," she answered. "I gave her some advice and then she accepted it and just kicked me out. She even locked the door. I'm sorry."_

 _Richard's abs glistened. He spoke in a disappointed voice, "Well, it's alright. If she's like that, then forget about it."_

* * *

 _He sounded like he was ashamed of me..._ she thought, her throat getting lumps. She hit her head with her wrist. _Issei, you idiot! You could've told her to form a contract!_ She then turned and walked away from the sight. "It's too bright outside..." she muttered. "I'll just skip class and take a nap." She did feel tried from stressing out about Richard's tone of voice when he talked to her. Maybe the school clinic room might be a good place.

* * *

Issei, laying on a cot, woke up slowly. She felt a bit rested, so she yawned a little. However, she heard some snoring beside her. She looked beside her, first seeing abs, then looking up to see Richard's face. He was sound asleep...and bare naked...with his wings out. The female pervert blushed and nosebled a little. _Pr-President?!_ she thought in shock as she scanned his nude form head to toe. Her hand began to reach for his abs. _Wh-what?! My hand's moving on its own! Stop, right hand! No wait, don't stop! His abs! I wanna feel them!_ Her perverted face was on. _Almost there..._

However, Richard then woke up, scaring the hell out of Issei, making her scream a little. "Oh, Isa," he said as he yawned.

"U-um...how did this happen, exactly?" she asked, her whole face feeling like it's burning.

"Well, I was feeling a little languid, so I thought I should take a little nap. Then I found you here." He looked back to see his wings out. "Oh. Hold on." He then folded his wings, making them look nonexistent. He then looked at her with a smile and cupped her cheek. "Did I interrupt your sleep?"

"U-u-uuuuuuh..." she stuttered, shaking a little to his touch. "N-no...b-but why are you sleeping naked...?"

He made her head lean to his, their foreheads touching. "I can't fall asleep until I'm in nude," he replied. She actually smiled a little. She was feeling blessed to see him in nude. "Say, Isa, do you like abs?"

She nodded. "Y-yes! I love them so much!" she replied happily. "A-and I love bulges too!"

He smiled and asked, "Why don't you feel them both?" Issei...had no idea how to react. _Why don't you feel them both?_ She imagined him running his fingers on his abs and taking off his underwear. Her most lewd face came on.

 _Oh my god, I can't believe I heard such a beautiful question~!_ she sang in her head.

"I normally don't like it when you look at my penis, but now," he said. "You can touch it and my abs if you do me a favor."

Imaginary smoke came from her ears. "Yes, President! I'll do anything!"

"Well then, form a contract with someone."

* * *

Later in the day, both Richard and Issei were standing on a magic circle in the club room. They were seen by the rest of the club. The female pervert turned to the crimson-haired male. "Um...are you really going together, President?" she asked.

He turned to her, smiled, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "As I said before, Isa, I'll just be your supervisor this time," he answered.

She nodded, then looked away to put on her lecherous smile. _Well, if he's coming along, there's no way I'd fail!_ she thought happily. _Then..._ She giggled, thinking about touching Richard's body.

"Good luck, Issei-san!" Asher cheered.

She stopped giggling and replied, "Thanks, Asher-kun! I'll do my best!"

Akihiko raised his hand up and said, "Off you two go then!" The two then "jumped", disappearing in red light and the magic circle disappearing with them.

* * *

The two devils appeared in a room full of everything magical girl. The two looked around in slight awe. "Huh. This looks like an apartment," Issei stated. "But what's with all this anime stuff?" When she asked that, a still cosplay figure sitting on a chair stood up from it, making her jump back and scream a little in shock. Richard just looked at him with his casual smile on his face.

"Oh, you're demons?" asked a male voice in the cosplay. Issei pulled herself together and looked at it from head to toe.

"Wait, you're a guy?" she asked. His cosplay looked like a magical girl, specifically Sailor Moon. His outfit was all shades of pink and his hair was pink. His face was also caked with makeup. She didn't recognize any masculine features either.

"Yes!" he answered, giggling. The brown-haired female looked surprised. She hasn't seen anyone, nonetheless a man, dressed like that and look like a woman. He began to pose like a magical girl. "My name's Steven, a.k.a. Momoko-chan! I moved here to Japan to study animation because I want to make some anime of my own, specifically magical girl anime!"

Issei sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh...really? I mean, that cosplay, it's..."

"Amazing~? I spent 7 hours tailoring this! Now I can be like my original character, Momoko-chan!" He did another magical girl pose.

"Oh...uh...okay..." Issei felt weird. She's never seen a guy that she's mistaken for a woman to be into magical girl anime a lot.

"I'm glad you nice devils came though! Scary one would taste Momoko-chan's deadly powers!" He then got out a magical girl staff and swung it at Issei, making her barely dodge it.

"Hey! I'm not scary, okay?!" she asked in shock. Richard chuckled.

...

Later, the three sat together to drink some juice. "So, Momoko-chan, what do you want us to do?" asked Issei before sipping her juice.

"Ah, you two must accompany me to my university so I can get the notes I left there," Steven answered.

Issei sweat-dropped once more. "That's it?"

"However, it's your job to protect me from the enemies of Momoko-chan!"

"O-oh..." She sighed, not believing that there would be anyone to hurt him. _Why do I always get the weirdos?_ she thought to herself.

...

The three then walked outside. Steven stopped when he heard some dogs, making the two devils stop as well. He pulled out his staff and cried out, "By the power of pink, you shall be vanquished, villains!" Issei shot back once more. He pointed his staff at the dogs from a house not too far from the three. He put his staff back. "Oh, they look friendly."

The brown-haired girl groaned. "At least..." she murmured, annoyed. _Seriously, why the weird ones?_

...

When they got his notebook, Steven said happily, "Thank you two very much~!"

Issei nodded. "You're welcome," she replied. "I'll see you later then." As she turned and saw Richard forming a magic circle, her usual perverted face came on and laced her fingers. _Yes! I finally fulfilled President's promise!_ she thought in glee. _With this, I can feel his abs and penis without holding back!_ She looked at him, imagining him naked, his abs and penis showing. _I'll start with his pecs! Then I'll trail down, touching his abs. Then I'll reach his penis and grab it!_ As her eyes trailed from his well-toned chest to his groinal area, imaginary steam came through her ears as her face glowed red in perverseness.

"Oh, wait!" Steven shouted, causing the female pervert to snap out of her fantasy and Richard making the magic circle disappear. "I have another favor to ask of you two!"

Issei could only smile nervously. "Sorry, but we don't take second wishes," she stated, getting impatient. "It's one wish per summon."

Richard smirked and said, "Actually, we don't mind doing a second favor."

The brown-haired devil looked at him with a surprised look. "Pr-President?!" she cried out in shock. Why would he say that?

"Alright!" replied the man in the magical girl cosplay.

...

The two males then talked to each other. Issei huddled herself into a corner, crying two waterfalls of imaginary tears. She was so close to touching Richard's abs and penis, but he took that away from her at the moment. It seemed unfair to her.

"A girl you fell in love with, huh?" Richard asked Steven.

"Yes, sir," he answered. "Whenever I'm around her, I..." He blushed a little and looked away. "I tend to very shy, making me unable to confess my feelings to her. She's a wonderful woman and an excellent magical boy cosplayer."

"I bet she looks like a man too..." whimpered Issei.

Ignoring her comment, the red-haired devil asked, "So you want us to make this woman fall for you?"

The cosplayer nodded. "Yes, sir. And don't use demon powers unless it's absolutely necessary! I want to earn her love on my own."

"Then why do you need us...?" muttered Issei, making Richard turn back to look at her. She looked back at him, seeing an angry glare in his eyes. Her skin crawled and she looked away from him. She began to shiver as well. _Man, the President can give menacing glares..._ she thought in horror.

He looked back at Steven. "Then why don't you confess to her right away?" he asked.

Steven's face turned red. "Wh-what?! N-no way, sir! I can't do that!" When he said, Issei stopped moping over her loss and fright and came up with an idea.

She turned her body to him and asked, "Why not write her a love letter?" He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Huh?"

Richard looked at her again with his usual smile, making her blush a little. "Writing a love letter to her is a good idea," he agreed. He then turned to Steven.

"A love letter, huh..." The magical "girl" began to think.

"It's actually great way to convey your feelings," Richard added.

He turned to them and nodded. "I like that idea! Let's try it!" Issei sighed once again. Richard is sure to like her at this point...right?

...

Steven began writing the love letter in hot pink glittery ink on a piece of soft pink paper, reading out loud, "I'm writing to you about something I've been meaning to tell you ever since I laid eyes on you, Shirozaki-kun~. You see, ever since I first saw you in that convention..."

Issei sweat-dropped and muttered, "Jeez. It sounds like a girl's writing a sappy letter."

"But it's alright," Richard whispered to her, making her look at him. "The form of the letter doesn't matter, only his feelings to her do."

"At the same time, I don't know if that'll make the girl take him seriously."

"As I said, the form doesn't matter." He looked away from her, his usual smile disappearing. He looked solemn once more. "Yeah...it doesn't matter." Issei began to worry about him again. Why the hell was he acting like this?

"President?" she asked. "What's-"

"Done~!" sang Steven. Both of them looked up at him, seeing that the letter was tied to his staff.

"Uh, why is that on your staff?" the female devil asked.

"Momoko-chan's powers will send to this letter to her one and only Shirozaki-kun!" Steven explained.

She looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

* * *

In the morning, Issei, Richard, and Steven were in a special place located in the park. Steven gripped on his staff hard, but was sweating nonstop. Issei sweat-dropped once more and looked at him. "Hey, you can do this, Momoko-chan," she said to encourage him.

"B-but, what if she never comes? What if she finds me ugly?!" he asked, worried.

"It's alright, Momoko-chan," Richard reassured. "I'm sure he'll-" He stopped to see a figure coming to them. "Oh, is that man in white her?" Issei and Steven looked up to see a magical "boy" dressed in a white magical boy shirt, a white magical boy cape with black on the inside, white magical boy pants, and white magical boy shoes. She had a white sword with a black grip on her back and carried the letter with one hand. Her hair was white as well and was in a short masculine ponytail. The magical "girl" gasped, took out his makeup set and redid his makeup quickly. Issei gasped at the sight of her.

"TH-TH-THAT'S YOUR CRUSH?!" she exclaimed. "THAT'S THE GIRL?!"

"Y-yes!" Steven answered. "I told you, she cosplays as a magical boy and is excellent at it!"

 _I'll say!_ she thought.

Leaves were blown as Shirozaki stopped and Steven finished his make-up and put it away, facing her and looking into her eyes. Silence took place as the leaves continued to blow. Finally, after a minute, the magical "boy" spoke up, "Momoko-chan, I've read your letter." The magical "girl" gulped and blushed.

"S-s-so..." he said in a shy voice before exploding in nervousness, "Wh-what do you think of it, Shinozaki-kun?! Oh please don't be mad at me! If you don't feel the same, I'd understand! You'd need to focus on avenging your family and all! So I might as well be in the wa-"

"How could you say that, Momoko-chan?" Shinozaki asked. "I loved your letter!" Steven gasped, his entire face turned red.

"Wh-what? Really?"

"Yes, Momoko-chan! I was very surprised and joyful when I read your letter. I never knew you'd feel the same way about me!" She walked to him and grabbed his manicured hands. "My family may be gone, but I have you. We can defeat King and Queen Black together and have a family. They would have wanted that." She kissed his knuckles, making his face even more red.

"Sh-Shirozaki-kun..." he muttered in joy and happiness.

Issei felt awkward, sweat-dropping once again. _This is really weird..._ she thought before smiling at the couple. _Yet it's oddly adorable. It reminds me of Sailor Moon a little bit._ Richard also felt awkward, but was smiling. Though he was a man, he was a fan of good romance.

"Momoko-chan, will you be my girlfriend?" the magical "boy" asked, making everyone else gasp in shock.

"I-I would love to, Shirozaki-kun!" Steven replied, crying tears of joy, making his eyeliner run. He embraced her. "I'm so happy!"

Shirozaki hugged him back. "Me too, my love, me too."

The female pervert couldn't help but say, "Aww." She found the situation oddly cute. Richard kept on smiling. He felt great for both Steven and Shirozaki.

* * *

In the evening back in the clubroom, the red-haired man, not wearing the school jacket, leaned against the desk and looked at a picture taken by Issei of the two cosplayers. The couple held up their weapons while they were holding hands. He smiled at them. "They're perfect for each other, aren't they, Isa?" he asked the female devil.

"Yeah, definitely," she replied. "They both enjoy cosplaying and roleplaying, don't they?" They are quite an odd couple too: a man cosplaying as a magical girl and a woman cosplaying as a magical boy. And they both look the opposite gender, so their relationship works.

"Say, Isa," Richard asked her.

"Yes, President?"

He frowned and looked down at the photo. "How do you feel about being in a romantic relationship with someone you love?"

He had that face again, so Issei's worry came back to her. "I would feel...great, blessed even," she answered.

The sadness in his eyes showed. "Yes...blessed..." he muttered in a quiet voice.

"I mean..." Richard looked up at her with his saddened eyes. "I don't think you should go out with someone you hate, you know?" A flash of Raynark as Yuuto came back. Man, did she hate the bastard. "It's wrong to date someone you don't even love!" Richard blushed a little, feeling a little moved by her words. "That's why..." She trailed off before she could ramble on. She giggled nervously. "Ah, sorry, President. What was I saying?"

"A thoughtful answer," he replied, making her blush once again. "I appreciate your reply, Isa." He looked down at the photo, his eyes still having sadness in them, but his mouth curving into a smile. He thought she had a good answer, so he'll take it to heart.

"Pr-President?" the brown-haired devil asked, her worry present.

He shook his head and looked up to her. "I'm sorry, did you want to talk about something?" he asked as if nothing ever happened.

"O-oh! Yes!" Her perverted smile came upon her face. _Alright! No one's around! It's time for his part of the deal!_ she thought happily. "About the deal we made yesterday!"

Richard looked clueless. "A deal? When did I make a deal with you?"

Issei looked confused, wondering if he was just joking around. "About your abs and penis!"

"Oh yeah." Issei sighed in relief as he stopped leaning on the desk. "A deal is a deal, Isa." She began to blush. "Until I count to five, my abs and penis are yours to touch." His abs were outlined beneath his long-sleeved school shirt. She gasped.

"W-w-w-wait!" she stuttered.

"One..." he began counting, placing his fingers on the first button.

"This is so sudden! I mean-"

"Two..." He placed his other fingers on the latch of the belt he was wearing.

Issei could speak what came first to her mind in this situation. _I didn't even prepare myself for this!_ she thought.

"Three..."

Her lecherous face came on. She smiled widely. _Wait! I need to calm down! Alright, what was I going to do? Pecs, abs, penis..._

"Four..."

 _Alright! Pecs first!_ However, as she took a step, the door to the clubroom open, making her freeze. Richard got his fingers off of his collar and belt latch and leaned on the desk once more.

"Oh, Issei-san?" Asher's voice questioned as he walked into the room. "You're here already?"

Yumi then came in, saying, "Sorry we're late, President."

Kabu went inside of the room next and greeted, "Hello."

"Five," the red-haired devil said silently before smirking at her. "Sorry, Isa. It's too late." The female pervert's pupils shrunk and her body began to twitch a little.

Akihiko was the last to come in. He walked to Issei and said, "Well, well~, I wonder what happened here. Issei-chan, why are you like this?"

Issei couldn't believe her luck ran out. She was SO close to touching Richard's body. SO CLOSE! "I...I can't believe it..." she muttered in a small voice.

Richard laughed at her. "Wow, Isa, you're actually pretty funny!" he stated. "Did you really want to touch them that badly?" The brown-haired girl nodded, crying imaginary tears and looking down in the dumps. He smiled at her and sighed. "Well, how about I give you this for a little bit?" He then walked to her and hugged her. She gasped a little and blushed hard. His eyes were closed and he kept his smile. Everyone else in the club looked surprised at the sight. Issei's heartbeat quickened.

"U-um...everyone's watching..." she said, surprised.

"Keep working hard, my cute little Isa," he whispered in her ear, making her face more redder than it is. She then smiled. His embrace felt nice and his words did motivate her a little. Not only that, but...she felt more attracted to Richard...

"I...I will," she answered.

The raven-haired man saw the look on Richard's face, his eyes filled with sadness and...love. _Richard,_ he thought. _Are you really...?_ He didn't need to finish his question, because he already knew his answer, which was yes.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think?**

 **I actually felt kind of awkward writing this episode (especially with Steven and Shinozaki), but I'll feel more awkward once I start the next episode...**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next episode! :D**


	18. Ep 7: I'm Gonna Get A Familiar!-Part 1

**Here's the next episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm ready!" said a confident Asher in the clubroom, carrying a book bag of fliers.

Issei stood up, carrying a bag full of fliers as well. She looked at Richard, who was sitting at his desk. "Then we'll be off distributing fliers," she announced as she turned to the blonde-haired male. "Let's go, Asher-kun."

"Wait, Isa," the red-haired devil said. Both devils turned to him, looking a little puzzled.

"Uh, yes, President?"

He smiled at the both of them, resting his chin on his hand, which was resting on his fist. "This will be the last you two will be distributing fliers," he stated. Now the two looked even more puzzled. He stood up from his desk and continued, "As I said before, you were doing it because it's part of your training. Familiars are supposed to do that."

Issei gasped happily. "Does that mean we won't be distributing fliers anymore?" she asked to be sure.

Richard looked at her with his usual smile on his face. "First though, you need to get a familiar."

* * *

 **Episode 7: I'm Gonna Get A Familiar!-Part 1**

When everyone in the club was in the clubroom, Richard, standing alongside with Akihiko, opened his palm and a cute little bat appeared. "This is my familiar," he said. "You've met him previously, Isa."

"What?" she asked. She doesn't remember meeting a bat like his at all. However, when she said that, the bat flew away from Richard and poofed into...the man that handed her that flyer when she was human. Her eyes widened in shock. "WHAAAAT?! That means that guy was..." The familiar transformed back into his animal form, flew next to Richard, then disappeared.

"And here's my familiar~," Akihiko said as he pointed his finger to the ground next to him. A white magical circle appeared as well as a green, feminine creature that came out of it.

"Is that an imp?" the female pervert asked. She wasn't surprised that they exist, but she's never seen one up-close.

"This is Shiro," Kabu said, making her look at a cute, white, fluffy cat in his arms. He was smiling at it, which was rare for her to see since he rarely smiles.

"And mine is-" Yumi said before Issei cut her off.

"I don't need to see yours, princess," she said in a bit of a cold tone to her.

The beautiful girl could only sweat-drop. "Come on, Issei-chan..."

"It's a basic thing for devils," Richard spoke up, crossing his arms. "They can assist you, deliver messages, and help you find things."

"Wow!" interjected Asher, who looked very happy to see all the familiars. "How do we get one, exactly?"

"Oh, first, you-" the red-haired man answered before he was cut off from a knock on the door. He and Akihiko look at it, losing the smiles from their faces.

"Come in," the raven-haired man said. The door opened to reveal a group of students, two guys holding the two doors.

"Excuse us," both of them said.

Issei gasped, recognizing the dark-haired male with glasses who just stepped into the room with a similar-looking male taller than him. "Is that the...?"

Asher walked to her and whispered, "Who is he, Issei-san?"

"That's the student body council president, Shitori Sora-senpai. Next to him is the vice president, Shinra Tsutomu-senpai." The whole group was in the room in no time. "In fact, everyone with them are in the student council!" She was surprised to them in the room. Were they all devils as well?

"Ah, what brings you all here?" Richard asked.

"Just a greeting," Sora replied. "Since the both of us have new servants now."

"Servants? Does that mean..." Issei muttered.

Akihiko looked at her with a smile. "His real name is Sora Sitri," he replied, explaining to her about him. "He's the heir apparent of the upper-class Sitri family."

She looked at him with wide eyes. "That means...there's more devils in school as well?!"

"Uh, Richard-senpai," said a girl with light-brown hair in the Sitri group, smiling nervously. "Didn't you tell her about us?" She placed her hands on her hips and closed her eyes. "It's strange to see that she doesn't recognize her fellow devils."

"Saji, the two families do not meddle in each other's affairs," Sora said to her formally. She opened her eyes. "It's no surprise that Hyoudou-chan is unaware."

Issei looked at Saji. "Oh, you're that new member. The secretary, right?" she questioned.

Sora smiled at her, though it wasn't friendly. "Saji Genichi, my pawn." Genichi smirked at the brown-haired girl.

"This is my pawn, Hyoudou Issei," Richard said to him, leaning his arm towards her. He leaned it towards Asher. "And this is my bishop, Asher Argento."

The brown-haired girl smiled at Saji, feeling a bit happy that she met another pawn. "You're a pawn too?" she asked. "And we're also in the same grade! Awesome!"

The light brown-haired girl kept her smirk, however. "I don't know. Being in the same rank as one of the members of the Perverted Trio hurts me."

Issei lost her friendliness. How dare she say that?! She looked mad. "What did you say, bitch?!"

"Oh, you wanna fight? I just became a devil, but I'm a pawn that makes up four pieces!" She showed for fingers to prove her point.

Sora sighed and looked at her. "Saji, don't. That girl makes up eight pieces."

The other female pawn looked panicked. "W-wait, isn't that all the pieces?!" she asked, surprised. "But a lame girl like her...I can't believe it!" That made Issei even more mad.

"Oh, shut up!" she shouted to her.

Sora looked at the two new Occult Research Club members and had a collected yet reassuring look on his face. "Apologies for that, Hyoudou-chan, Argento-san." He smiled at them. "Try to get along with her, if you can. She's also new to being a devil." He looked at her. "Saji." She sighed and walked to the two, extending her hand out to them.

"Nice to meet you guys," she greeted as if she was doing it grudgingly. Asher was the first to shake her hand, however. He smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you too!" he greeted back. She smiled back at him, closed her eyes, and shook his hand back.

"To be with a cute guy like you, the pleasure's all mine!" she said in a happy voice.

The blonde-haired male sweat-dropped a little. "Oh, uh..." Issei became jealous of her, so she separated the two and shook her hand, laughing in a fake way.

"It's nice to meet you too, Saji-chan!" she greeted, crushing her hand and making her twitch. She smiled widely. "Know that I'll really kill you if you touch Asher-kun ever again!"

Next, it was Saji's turn to crush her hand, making her twitch. "Trying to keep that handsome guy all to yourself?!" Both proceeded to try to crush each other's hands, smiling widely at each other and flashing competitive sparks at each other. "What'd I expect from a perverted girl like you?!"

Both Richard and Sora felt awkward, the red-haired man sweat-dropping. "You must be having a rough time with a girl like her," he said to the dark-haired male.

He pushed up his glasses. "Same goes for you," he replied.

"I was allowed a familiar as soon as I debuted!" the light brown-haired pawn bragged. "I heard you're still handing out fliers!"

The two girls' foreheads collided. "Don't you make fun of me! The president said that I should get a familiar now!"

Sora looked surprised. "Oh? So you're going to go to her as well?" he asked Richard.

He nodded. "Yes, I had sometime next week in mind though," he answered.

The raven-haired male with glasses rested his chin on his fist. "But she's only available once a month."

Richard looked at him with a competitive look. "Then how about we play a fair game?" he suggested.

He looked up at him with a surprised look. "Fair game?"

"The winner gains the right to commission her."

His face turned a little solemn. "Are you talking about a Rating Game?" he asked.

Richard shook his head. "Not at all," he answered. "We were never granted permission for that."

Sora smirked. "That's right. You wouldn't afford to harm yourself now, after all."

The red-haired devil gave him a disapproving look and closed his eyes. "How is that relevant?" he asked in a serious tone. Akihiko looked at him with a slightly worried look on his face. Richard pulled himself together, however, and suggested, "Anyway, how about we settle it in sports? We are high school students after all." He smirked at him, confident about his decision.

* * *

The next day, students were gather behind the fencing of the tennis court. Richard was dressed in a red and black tennis outfit while Akihiko was wearing a yellow and orange tennis outfit. Their abs were outlined as well as their large bulges. Both were carrying tennis rackets.

"Good luck, President and Akihiko-san!" cheered Issei from behind the fencing.

Sora and Tsutomu were wearing tennis outfits as well, but with their tops both being white and outlining their chests, Sora's being semi-well-toned while Tsutomu's being well-toned. However, Sora's shorts, outlining his average bulge, was dark red while Tsutomu's, outlining his larger bulge, was teal. Both carried tennis rackets as well.

"President, please win for me!" cheered Saji from the background.

From the back view, Richard's butt was outlined as well as Akihiko's. The two and the other two males were in their positions. "Akihiko, let's win this match!" the red-haired devil said to him.

"Yes, President!" he replied confidently.

He carried the ball and shot a competitive glare at Sora. "Here it comes, Sora," he taunted.

"Go ahead, Richard," he replied, shooting a competitive glare back at him. Richard then jumped up, his top flying, showing the top of his underwear and his bottom abs, released the ball and hit it to him. He hit it back, making Akihiko hit it, then Tsutomu. All of them were crying out when they hit the ball.

From behind the fence, Issei was looking his butt, her perverted face on. "I DO want President to win..." she said to herself. "But I want this to go on forever and ever! The view is amaaazing~!"

"I know, right?!" shouted...Motoe's voice. She looked away and saw the two other female perverts with binoculars. She shot back.

"What the-you guys!" she shouted at them.

"The school's top two men are having a match in tight shirts and shorts~!" sang Matsuyo pervertedly. "The tops of their underwear indicates that they're wearing tightie-whites!"

"News spread around the school like a wildfire!" Motoe added.

The brown-haired girl looked back at the match with her perverted face back on. "Plus, their tennis skills are top tier!" she added.

They were all looking at the males' butts. "No-visuals like these are god tier!"

"Agreed!" both Motoe and Issei said in their happy, perverted voices.

Meanwhile, in the crowd, Yumi was standing next to Kabu, who was looking around at the ground. "Wow, there are quite a few spectators today, aren't there?" she asked him. Some of the students were cheering Sora and Tsutomu on while others were cheering on Richard and Akihiko, especially some of Akihiko's fangirls.

"They can't use their demon powers though," the white-haired shouta stated.

Sora was carrying the ball and yelled, "Take this!" He then threw the ball up and shouted, "Shitori-style spin serve!" He raised his leg up and hit the ball with his racket, his leg still up. The tennis was curving up and down.

"How naive!" shouted Richard. "Take this Gremory-style counter!" The ball bounced and made a small blue magic circle before he could take a step, making him gasp in shock. His top flew up again, showing his bottom abs and the top of his underwear.

"15-30!" shouted a member of Sora's group, who was keeping score.

"Damn it!" grumbled Issei.

Saji, sitting on top of the fence, waved a red flag and looked very happy, shouting, "Way to go, President~!"

Yumi sweat-dropped at the sight. "Oh no, they are definitely using their demon powers..." she muttered.

"Maybe they all are just too fired up," Kabu replied.

"It's a magic ball!" shouted a random student girl.

"Amazing!" shouted another. Then a whole commotion of a magic ball spurred.

"And the crowd just thinks it's a magic ball," the blonde-haired female added.

The shouta sighed. "At least people are oblivious," he replied.

In the court, Richard said, "I expected no less from a rival of mine, but I'll still win!" He pointed his racket at Sora. "I have 108 levels of mandoukyuu!"

"I accept your challenge then, Richard," the dark-haired male replied with his back towards him. He turned himself to his direction. "That's my love for you!" The men in the court continued the match.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think? It's not too shabbily written, right?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	19. Ep 7: I'm Gonna Get A Familiar!-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: This chapter will have the eye catches and continue. It's rare, so I'm just telling you.***

* * *

 **Episode 7: I'm Gonna Get A Familiar!-Part 2**

Everyone was in the clubroom later in the night. "The match just wouldn't end, so..." Kabu said, carrying two rackets with busted nets.

"A team match?" Issei questioned.

"The president and Akihiko-kun are discussing the matter with the student council right now," added Yumi. The doors opened and Richard and Akihiko were inside. Both looked confident.

"We have decided on dodgeball," the red-haired man announced as he and the raven-haired male walked towards the rest of the group. "The match will be held tomorrow night at the gym. Let's do our best for Issei and Asher!"

"Yes!" said everyone. Both Issei and Asher looked at everyone with smiles on their faces.

"Thanks, everyone!" the blonde-haired male said gleefully.

"Everyone..." the brown-haired female murmured happily. All this to show Saji up and get a familiar. She felt great about it! She hoped everyone would win.

* * *

In her home that night, Issei was laying in bed in her pajamas, awake and staring at the ceiling. She had been thinking of something for a while, so she got out of bed and walked out of her room. She walked to the door of Asher's room and knocked on it. "Asher, are you awake?" she asked quietly so her parents wouldn't hear.

The former priest opened the door, wearing a turquoise piece of pajamas. He smiled at her arrival. "Ah, Issei-san!" he greeted in his usual happy voice. The female pervert suddenly stared at his chest, which was getting to be well-toned. She just realized that his pajamas were transparent. "Come on in."

Issei looked away from his chest, blushing a little. "Oh, well, it's a little late..." she replied before looking at him in the eyes. "I was wondering if you have a...sewing kit, by any chance?"

He looked at her with a confused look. "Sewing kit?" He wondered why she asked that.

* * *

The next night at the gym, the Occult Research Club was there in their gym uniforms. Richard wore his black and white track outfit. Akihiko, Asher, and Kabu were wearing the usual gym uniforms with the tight shorts. Issei wore a female gym uniform with a pair of gym bloomers instead of shorts and Yumi was wearing a light gray and black track outfit. Akihiko was helping Asher stretch and Kabu was helping Issei stretch. Yumi was passing the dodgeball to Richard.

"They have two more members than us, so I asked them to referee," the red-haired male stated to everyone.

"I haven't played this game since grade school," Issei said.

"The goal is to set a winner, so we went for a game with simple rules." He passed the ball to Yumi.

"Asher-san learned them quickly too," the blonde-haired beauty added.

The raven-haired devil was pushing down on the blonde-haired male's back, making him groan and blush a little. "I'm at my limit here..." he muttered.

"Just a little more," said Akihiko with a smile on his face.

"Y-yes..." He then pushed his back down a little more, making him groan even more.

Issei, seeing the sight, had her perverted face on. _Oh man, when I see the two of them like this, I can't help but think..._ she thought. An image of Akihiko having sex with Asher appeared, kissing his neck and caressing his chest. _YAOIIIIIIII~!_

Seeing the look on her face made Kabu look annoyed. He then pressed down on her back a little too hard, making her scream. "Pervert," he muttered.

"H-hey! Not so hard!" she cried out.

...

After the basic exercises were done, Issei handed the whole team handmade headbands. "Headbands?" Richard asked, surprised and happy like everyone else.

"Eeto, eeto~, they look great~," Akihiko complimented.

The female pervert smiled at the both of them. "Thanks," she replied. "I made them overnight."

Richard looked at her with a concerned look. "You didn't sleep, Isa?" he asked.

"President, Akihiko-san, you worked so hard for us as well as Kabu-kun and Kiba today." She closed her eyes and smiled. "I thought I'd do at least something for everyone." Richard blushed a little at her, but made it go away quickly and looked down at the headband with a smile. "Are they lame then?"

He shook his head and looked up at her. "Oh no, they're well-made," he answered. "They're really wonderful, Isa."

She blushed a little and looked away. "Oh, it's nothing, really."

Kabu smiled at her. "Unexpected from a female pervert like you," he said. The brown-haired devil took that as a compliment.

"Let's put these on and work as a team!" Richard told everyone.

"Yes!" everyone else replied.

"Thank you for waiting," said Sora's voice. Everyone turned and saw Sora's team in gym uniforms. Saji was the only girl, wearing the same gym outfit as Issei. The rest were all males, wearing gym shirts and tight gym shorts. All of them looked very confident.

* * *

 **Eye Catch #13:** **Akihiko was in the male gym uniform, on his knees on the checkered floor and stretching to the back, his head inches away from touching the heels of his shoes. His ponytail curves, the tip of it still in front of him as if he was just doing it. He looks happy doing it and his outlined butt is shown.**

* * *

 **Eye Catch #14:** **Akihiko was on all fours on the checkered floor, his knees and his hands on the ground. He's wearing a black man thong, showing his butt cheeks and underbulge off, and is wearing nothing else. His face looks seductive while doing it. The tip of his ponytail touches his left leg.**

* * *

Everyone was in position, two men of Sora's group being referees. Another male of his group was carrying the ball. He then threw it to Kabu, who barely dodged it. However, his shorts were a little ripped, showing his spotted underwear, and his shirt ripped halfway, showing his chest.

One of the referees held the red flag up, shouting, "Out!"

Issei looked worried about him. "Kabu-kun..." she said.

"It's no problem," he muttered, looking down at his ripped outfit and leaving the court.

Tsutomu smirked, holding the ball now, and shouted, "Grief of Memories!" He then glowed blue and threw it, the ball glowing blue as well and zig-zagged back and forth. However, Richard caught it, his track outfit slightly ripped from his pants and jacket, showing his underwear partially as well as his chest partially.

"Not bad," said Sora. "You've caught Tsutomu's full-power ball."

The crimson-haired man smirked at the raven-haired male with glasses. "Who the hell do you think I am?" he asked before throwing it with all his might, making his rival gasp. His eyes glowed red looking at it and a red magical circle encased it and shot it with his Crimson Ruin powers. A guy with auburn hair on Sora's team looked surprised and tried to catch it, but it slipped past his hands and hit him, burning all his clothes except his underwear, showing his abs.

"Gah! Not my clothes!" he shouted in an embarrassed voice.

Issei's perverted side appeared, making her look at the sight with no regrets. Another guy threw the ball at her while she was distracted. Akihiko saw this, ran to her, shouted, "Issei-chan!" He then leaped over her and caught the ball. She snapped out of her perverted gaze to the guy and looked up at him, seeing his outlined butt and underbulge. She also saw his abs under his flying shirt. Her perverted side focused on him instead. "Eeto, eeto~." He paused to look at her. "Don't let your guard down~!"

"S-sorry..." muttered the female pervert. "I wasn't paying attention..."

The whole gymnasium had magic going all about in it, making the game chaotic. Asher looked petrified from the sight, even when one of the windows broke. "Dodgeball's a very scary sport..." he muttered in horror.

Issei looked petrified from the sight as well. "I don't even know what sport we're playing anymore..." she replied, trembling. This was more chaotic than anything she's been through before.

"President, please take out Hyoudou first!" Saji suggested.

Sora's glasses shone white. He jumped up and did a pose, shouting, "Shitori-style Sinker Bomb Shot!" He then threw it, the ball glowing blue and moving way too fast for the brown-haired girl to decipher.

"Wh-what?!" she exclaimed as she ran away from it. "Go away!"

"Isa! Dodge it!" shouted Richard.

She ran to the left to dodge it, but the ball continued to follow her. She tripped, missing the ball. When she stood up though, the ball was coming to her, making her scream and run away once again. She turned around to get away from the ball, but it went in front of her and hit the middle of her chest. She wheezed and fell face-first into the ground, her whole body twitching from the pain.

"I-it's all over...for me..." she murmured in pain. That was one of the most scariest things she's ever been through and one of the most painful. She wished the ball hadn't hit her hard.

Asher hovered a hand over her, his Twilight Healing ring on. "I'll heal you, Issei-san," he offered. "Just show me where you're injured."

Issei froze. Since the ball hit her chest, that meant that her boobs hurt as well, even though they weren't hit. She tried to sit up, trying to ignore the pain in her chest. "U-um...no th-thanks!" she replied, feeling embarrassed. "I c-can't do that!" She crossed her arms under her bosom.

He looked at her with a worried face. "But I can't heal you unless I see the affected area." He reached an arm towards her chest, but she quickly stood up.

"Affected area?! It's my chest area! I can't let you do that!" she shouted to him. "Please! Don't force me!"

Asher, looking very concerned, asked, "It's just your chest. What else hurts?"

She blushed and bit her lip. "M-my boobs..."

The blonde-haired bishop blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head. "O-oh! My bad! I'll just do it over your clothes! Trust me, I won't touch them." Issei felt quite embarrassed, but it still hurts like hell, so she sat down and let Asher heal her chest, her breasts included. She tried her best not to moan since the healing felt...erotic. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes..." she whimpered.

"Hard to comment on this situation," said Kabu, who was on court to see the problem.

"C-can't disagree with you there..."

Richard bit his lip. He felt...a little jealous of Asher getting close to her breasts...he shook his head. He was just healing her. He commanded, "Asher, you stay and heal Issei." He looked up at him and nodded. The red-haired male looked at the rest of the team. "Everyone, this battle will avenge Issei!"

Everyone nodded, Akihiko clenching his fists. "Yes, Issei-chan's death..." he said.

"Will not be in vain," Yumi added.

"Right," Kabu said.

The brown-haired devil though only sweat-dropped. _I'm not exactly dead..._ she thought.

...

The game resumed, Issei and Asher off of the court. Kabu was holding the ball. Saji shouted to him, "Bring it on!" He then threw it to her stomach hard. She twitched and fell down. Issei wished she was hit at the chest instead of the stomach. She could take a hit to the stomach.

"You're the only one left now," Richard said to Sora. "Prepare yourself, Sora."

The dark-haired male with the glasses held the ball and scoffed. "The real match is just beginning."

"Time's up!" shouted one of the referees. Sora looked at him in shock. Time was up already?!

Issei, with her chest healed, cheered with Asher, "We won! We won!"

Richard smiled at the two, then at Sora. "Then it looks like we'll be taking priority on the familiars as agreed," he stated.

Sora nodded. "Of course," he replied. "I hate losing, but I did have some fun." His entire team began leaving, one of them carrying Saji bridal-style on the way out. As he turned his body to the exit, he looked at Richard and continued, "But if it were a Rating Game instead of a child's game like this, I would never lose."

"I wouldn't lose to my childhood friend either. It will be a while until we'll have one."

"Indeed." He then walked to the exit. "I'll see you later."

"Rating Game...?" questioned Issei. She heard the term through the two mean. She wondered what it was.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	20. Ep 7: I'm Gonna Get A Familiar!-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Episode 7: I'm Gonna Get A Familiar!-Part 3**

Everyone was in the clubroom in their school uniforms, carrying glasses of juice. "Cheers!" shouted Issei as everyone's glasses touched each other.

"The Occult Research Club has marvelously defeated the student body council!" cheered Richard. "You all made it happen."

Issei could only smile nervously though. "I feel bad that I was eliminated though," she said.

Yumi, who was standing next to her, looked at her and carried the headband she made. "You made this and raised everyone's spirit, Issei-chan," she replied to her. "So you played a part of it!" She smiled at her.

"Indeed," Akihiko agreed.

"She's right, Issei-san!" Asher added.

Kabu only nodded and smiled at her. Feeling very happy that someone like Yumi said it, the brown-haired girl grabbed her hands and smiled.

"Kiba, you always say the nicest things, even for a damn pretty princess!" she said both sarcastically and happily. The blonde-haired beauty could only close her eyes and smile a little nervously at her. She giggled a little.

"Now, there's no time to waste," Richard spoke up. "Let's go get familiars." Everyone nodded in agreement.

...

Akihiko summoned a red magic circle with everyone outside of it. "Right now?" asked Asher.

"We can only meet her when there's a full moon," Richard explained.

"Her?" asked Issei.

"The familiar master."

* * *

Soon, they were all in a forest, the sky being pinkish red and the trees jet black. The female pervert looked around. "Where are we?" she asked.

"The forest where all familiars are created," Akihiko answered her.

"We got our familiars here as well," Yumi added. Kabu only nodded once again.

A wave of nervousness crashed Issei as well as Asher. "This place looks a little creepy, like some monster is going to lash out at me..." she murmured.

"I-I agree..." Asher murmured as well.

"Gotta catch 'em all~!" sang a woman's voice. Both of them shot back and looked up to see a woman standing on a branch of a tree. She had brownish-red hair in a ponytail and dark eyes. She wore a white tank top, a purple jacket around her waist, purple shorts, and shoes. "I'm the familiar master, Zatana!"

"Familiar..." Issei muttered.

"Master?" Asher finished.

Zatana looked up at the sky. "Ah, what a lovely full moon~! It's the best time to capture some familiars!" She then looked down at the group. "I can catch any familiar!" She posed in a goofy way.

"She's a professional when it comes to catching them," the raven-haired male continued.

"I...see..." muttered both Issei and Asher. The woman was too goofy to look like a professional.

"Now, what are you looking for in a familiar?" Zatana asked. "Strength? Speed? Poison?"

"Uh..." Issei thought about the perfect familiar, then blushed and answered, "Do you have a handsome familiar? You know, one that looks like a guy?"

The familiar master waggled her finger at her. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You newbies can't do it right," she said, making Issei lose her blush and frown. "You'll need a familiar that's useful and strong!" She pointed at the perverted girl. "That's to say, you must know their abilities and choose which one compliments your own!"

"I do want a familiar that looks friendly," Asher described. "Unless that's too much to ask?"

Zatana suddenly changed her demeanor, smiling and blushing at him. "Oh, it's nothing~! I'll be right on it!"

Asher smiled at her and said happily, "Thank you very much, m'am!"

Issei looked really angry at her. "You..." she grumbled. Why the hell does Asher get a break but she can't?!

* * *

Later, the group reached to a lake. A ray of light was shining on it. "The water spirit, Undine, lives in this lake," Zatana informed.

Issei smiled. _A water spirit!_ she thought. _Could it possibly be a..._ She pictured a man with very light blue skin and long blue hair. Only water covered his penis and his abs were shown. _A man, if I become Harem Queen, want to keep around? Oh man, I wanna know what his abs and bugle might feel like!_

Seeing her perverted face made Kabu look annoyed and unimpressed with her. "The lake!" shouted Yumi. The water under the light began to shine.

"Oh, Undine's coming out!" Zatana said with excitement. A man came out of the water. He seemed to be wider than Issei imagined. He had his back turned to everyone. He had blue clothes on and had yellow hair, but then he turned, showing his muscular body and tough man face. He let out a battle cry. The perverted girl looked dumbfounded at the sight. "That's Undine."

"NO THAT IS NOT!" Issei exclaimed in shock and fear. "THAT IS A FIGHTER IN A SUIT AND TIE!"

"You're in luck, girl. It's pretty rare to come across one! A fighter-oriented water spirit isn't THAT bad!"

"OH YES IT IS! THAT LOOKS MORE LIKE A HITMAN THAN A GENTLE SPIRIT!"

"But he is a water spirit."

The brown-haired girl fell on her knees in disbelief. "That's one thing I don't want to know..." she mumbled.

...

Everyone was walking away from the lake. "He had some friendly eyes though," Asher said to a distressed Issei. "I'm sure he's just a good-natured guy."

"Please don't call that a guy..." she murmured to him, feeling shattered and disgusted after the sight of Undine.

Zatana stopped, making everyone else stop. "Wait," she said. "Look!" She pointed up at a branch of a tree. Everyone looked up and saw a cute little purple and white dragon with red eyes and black eyelashes. It was simply just looking around.

"A dragon?" Issei questioned.

"He looks cute and quite friendly," Asher commented, smiling.

"The Sprite Dragon," the familiar master explained. "The child of the dragon that wielded cerulean lightning."

"That's a high-class one," Yumi said, awed by the sight of it.

"It's actually my first time seeing one," Richard stated.

Zatana turned to the group. "This is the only chance to catch it! It's impossible to do so once it matures!"

"Well, Issei-chan has the power of the Red Dragon Empress, so their compatibility should be fine," Akihiko said.

Issei thought it wasn't a bad idea. Maybe a dragon familiar would fit her after all. "Alright, in that case," she said before posing Pokemon style. "Sprite Dragon, I choose y-" She stopped when she heard Asher scream. She froze and looked at him. Green slime was raining on him.

"What the-" he exclaimed.

"Asher-kun!" shouted Issei.

"Eeto, eeto..." muttered Akihiko. Issei turned her head towards him. Both him and Richard were covered in the green slime as well.

Yumi gasped and got out her sword. "Slime!" she cried out. However, a piece of slime landed on her eyes, blocking her eyesight.

"Eeto, eeto..." The dark-haired man's pants began to disintegrate, showing his dark brown, transparent underwear. The slime disintegrated his top as well, showing his pecs and upper abs. "Eeto! You should stop embarrassing us right now!" He tried to grab it, but his body was stinging, making him unable to move.

"Damn it!" shouted Richard, whose clothes was disappearing as well, showing his pecs, abs, and tight dark transparent underwear.

Asher, feeling really, really embarassed, tried to get the slime off as well, but due to it stinging his body, he was unable to, letting the slime disintegrate his shirt and his pants, showing his semi-abs and white briefs. "They're dissolving it!" he cried out.

"It feels gross..." Kabu murmured, his shirt, pants, and even his spotted underwear dissolving, showing his chest and the skin underneath.

"Get off!" shouted Yumi as she tried to remove the slime from her face, but made it worse.

Issei felt...amazed, blessed, that this was happening. She nosebled a little, making her cover her nose. Her eyes sparkled and her perverted smile crept upon her lips. "This is...wonderful..." she commented.

"Don't stand there and look at us. Do something," the shouta demanded coldly.

"I-I will!" she lied. The slim began to dissolve the males' underwear and cuff their hands.

"Damn it! I can't use my powers like this!" Richard cried out.

"Eeto, eeto...this is going to be a problem..." muttered Akihiko.

"President!" shouted Issei before going into her perverted trance. "I need to save this on my neural disc..."

While Yumi tried to cut the slime off of her face, Zatana had her eyes covered by slime as well...and she was nosebleeding as well. "These slimes primarily feed on textile," she explained. "Though they're completely harmless, they eat away men's clothes like there's no tomorrow."

Issei blushed and gasped. Now she didn't want the dragon, she wanted the slime. "President! I'll make this slime my familiar!" she announced to him.

Akihiko, now with only 20% of his clothes on, blushed when the slime touched his bulge. "Eeto, eeto, you shouldn't go there!" he cried out.

The female pervert squealed and said, "This is the talent I was looking for!"

Richard, now with only half his underwear on, was blushing when the slime traveled along his chest and stomach and shouted, "You know, Isa, familiars are really important to demons! You think carefully before-" Some of the slime then traveled and slithered on his bulge and under, making him moan really loud.

"I thought carefully, President!" she replied with a lot of nosebleeding. "I'm making this my familiar!" Richard couldn't believe her. She wanted THIS to be her familiar? Well, she wouldn't get it. He then broke out of the cuff the slime made and shot some of his Crimson Ruin to them, making her gasp and feel faint. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PRESIDENT?!"

Akihiko, with only 20% of his underwear on, broke out of the cuff as well. "Oh, I'm sorry~," he taunted the slime before electrocuting them into nothing.

"AKIHIKO-SENPAI, NO!" Kabu then removed the slime and kicked it. Yumi managed to chop off the slime on her face as well. "NO, NO, NO!" Asher, however, still had the slime on him, so she went to him and hugged him. Richard had a ball of Ruin in his hand and looked at the female pervert angrily.

"Move aside, Isa," he demanded in a serious tone. "Creatures like these deserve to die."

"No, please!" Issei begged. "I have no doubt that this slime was born to meet me! This is destiny, you can't separate us!" Asher, who had 45% of his clothes on, was blushing and had his mouth open. He then smiled.

 _Issei-san's hugging me..._ he thought. He didn't care about the slime anymore, he liked Issei hugging him.

"Slatome, my partner!" she yelled.

Yumi sweat-dropped. "She already named it?" she asked.

Zatana, who had the slime off of her face now, smirked and said, "I've never seen a demon want a pest in this forest so badly. It IS a big world."

Richard's eyes began to sadden. "Isa...she's usually a good kid..." he whispered in pity. "Why does she need to be honest about her carnal desires?"

"H-hey, President!" she shouted to him. "Stop looking at me with those eyes! With her, I'll be a true heroine!" She sounded confident while saying it too. However, sparks of blue lightning sparked, making Issei un-hug Asher. It toasted the last of slime. She sat down after saying, "What the hell was that?"

"Is that the Sprite Dragon's doing?" asked Richard as he saw the cute little dragon flying in the air over the last piece of slime. Everyone looked up but Issei, amazed at the sight of it.

"Slatome-chan!" shouted Issei in distress. She looked up at the dragon. "Damn you!" Sprite Dragon only responded by shocking her with cerulean lightning. Now she was toasted.

"Issei-san!" shouted the blonde-haired male. As he walked to her, Sprite Dragon landed on his shoulder, making him stop and look at her.

Zatana smiled and crossed her arms. "It only attacks what it recognizes as its enemies," she informed. "It must've thought the girl and the slime attacked the guy."

"So, that means..." Yumi muttered.

Asher smiled at his new friend. "She does look cute and friendly," he said as he held his hands out for it. "Come on, girl." The dragon then flew and landed on his hands. She hugged him, making him chuckle and pat her back.

"Well, it looks like you got your familiar, handsome!" the familiar master announced.

 _Why am I always the unlucky one?_ thought Issei, sad that Slatome disappeared. At least Asher got a familiar, but her? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

...

When everyone was wearing their uniforms fully, a green magic circle encased Sprite Dragon. "In the...name of Asher Argento," the former priest chanted. "I order you to form a contract as my familiar!" The magic circle disappeared and the Sprite Dragon looked up at her new master.

"Okay, it looks like we're done here," Akihiko stated, smiling. "Well done, Asher-kun."

The familiar flew to Asher and hugged him, making him smile and chuckle again. He patted her back once again. "Welcome, Raissei-chan!" he greeted her.

"Raissei?" asked Issei.

He nodded at her. "Yes, since she shoots lightning." He blushed a little too. "I also took part of your name as well."

She smiled and blushed a little too. "Well, that's all good," she said as she walked to Raissei. "It's nice to meet you, Raissei-chan. We may have been in hot water together, but I hope we can-" However, the dragon looked at her and zapped her with lightning, surprising everyone, especially Asher. She was toasted once again and fell down.

"Oh, right," Zatana said. "How could I forget? Female dragons hate females of other species!"

"Wow, Raissei, what a mischievous kid," Richard commented.

Issei was crying a little from the pain, but it was also the loss of her "familiar". "Slatome-chan! Come back to me! Grant me that wonderful power you wield!"

Kabu sighed. "Death to all perverts," he mumbled in an annoyed voice.

* * *

In the evening at the clubroom, Richard explained, "It is said that Sprite Dragons only open up to ones with a pure heart. It wouldn't normally follow a devil. It could be because Asher was a priest." Akihiko chuckled while Raissei was cuddling into the blonde-haired guy's chest, making Issei jealous.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, Raissei?!" she shouted to her. She turned to her and electrocuted her once again, making her toasted once more and fall down.

"Uh, Raissei-chan, please don't harm her ever again, please?" Asher asked the Sprite Dragon. Kabu just looked down at her, eating a large cookie. Raissei made a happy noise. He smiled at his familiar. "Alright, see you later, Raissei-chan!" The dragon then disappeared in green light.

Issei stood up, still feeling a bit toasted from her electrocution, tried to straighten her hair, and frowned. "I became a demon before Asher-kun, but..." she said in sorrow. "He's more of a demon than I am..." She shook her head and looked confident. "I'll keep trying! I'll get a familiar that'll blow all your minds someday!"

Yumi giggled. "I'll be looking forward to it," she said as she turned to Richard and Akihiko. "Good work everyone!"

"Good work!" shouted everyone else as everyone but the King and Queen left.

Richard chuckled. "Isa still has a long way to go," he said to his right-hand man.

"She's just begun, after all," Akihiko added.

"Yeah." He looked down at the headband she made and grabbed it, smiling. The girl may be the most perverted girl he's ever seen, but his feelings for her stayed true. "You're right." He chuckled once more.

* * *

 **Alright, what do you think? It's not too sloppily written, right?**

 **Now I feel way too awkward writing that slime scene. Yeesh...but at the same time...it was kind of a joy...**

 **Review, follow, and favorite! I'll see you guys in the next episode! :D**


	21. Ep 8: I'm Gonna Start A Fight!-Part 1

**Here's the next episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _In a room only lit by torches hanging on the walls, an organ was playing and Matsuyo's voice cried, "WHY?! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!"_

 _"IT HAS TO BE SOME MISTAKE!" shouted Motoe. Both perverted girls were crying...and wearing dresses, Matsuyo's being teal and Motoe's being yellow._

 _"H-huh?" asked Issei, looking at the two in confusion. She was walking towards...an altar. "What are you talking-" She looked down and saw that she was dressed in a lovely wedding gown, carrying a bouquet of flowers and wearing a veil. She gasped and looked all over herself. "What is this?! Why am I wearing a wedding gown?!"_

 _"YOU TWO CAN'T POSSIBLY GET MARRIED!" shouted the shaved-haired girl._

 _"IT_ MUST _BE SOME CONSPIRACY!" added the perverted girl with glasses, distressed._

 _"MARRIED?!" Issei cried out in shock and surprise. She was getting married?! How did this happen?! Who's she getting married to?!_

 _"Issei, make my first grandchild a boy!" shouted Mr. Hyoudou. The brown-haired girl looked and saw her parents dressed in dark-colored kimonos. He was crying and smiling._

 _"I'm so proud of you, honey!" cried Mrs. Hyoudou, who was also crying and smiling, but had a handkerchief to wipe the tears away. "I thought you were just a useless pervert towards men, but..."_

 _"H-hey, wait a second!" she shouted to them. What the hell was going on?!_

 _"Don't let your eyes wander, my bride," said...Richard's voice. She turned to him. He was wearing a well-made tuxedo. She blushed._

 _"Pr-President?!" she exclaimed. She was getting married to...Richard?_ WHAT?! _she thought in shock._ I mean, that's great, but-

 _"Dude! That perverted bitch actually looks nice in a wedding dress!" shouted Mushashi's voice._

 _"Too bad she's marrying a cool guy like Richard-sama!" added Katashi's voice. A woman's voice began to go on with the marriage ceremony while Richard looked at her with a smile on his face._

WAIT! When did our relationship get this far?! _the bride thought in fear._ Well, it's not bad to be married to a hot guy like President! A-and...marriage means...sex...and that happens in the wedding night! _She imagined Richard, naked and his penis covered by a blanket. He was smiling seductively at her, posing in a seductive way: his hand holding his head up and the other tracing his abs._

"I'll make this night your best, Isa~," _he said in a seductive voice. She held back a squeal of delight._

 _"You may now seal your vow with a kiss," the female voice ended. Richard turned to the female pervert and leaned in to kiss her. Her whole face turned red._

A-a kiss?! _she thought. Everything though, including the groom, faded into black, confusing the hell out of the bride._

"You look pretty hot and bothered here, you little brat," _bellowed a low woman's voice._

 _"Wait, that voice..." she muttered, looking around. "It sounds familiar-" However, as she turned her whole body around, a large red opening appeared before her, scaring her._

"Yes...I am inside of you," _the woman's voice replied._

 _"Wait, who are you?!" Issei asked._

"I am me." _When the voice said that, flames erupted and covered the entire darkness._ "I have always been talking to you, but you never hear me. Perhaps it is because you are too weak." _The female devil looked up and saw a red dragon looking down at her. She felt small and weak compared to the size of the creature._

 _"I-I don't get it! What're you talking about?!"_

"I thought I wanted to greet you since we are fighting together as partners."

 _"P-partners? Who are you?!"_

 _The dragon looked down at her with blazing red eyes._ "I am sure you already know," _she replied._ "Don't you, partner?" _Issei's hand began to glow green, making her drop the bouquet to burn in the flames. She screamed, feeling pain as her hand transformed. She grabbed it..._

* * *

Only to wake up and see herself in her room, wearing her pajamas. She felt sweaty, however. She sat up and sighed. She looked down at her hand, where her gauntlet usually is. Is there really a dragon in her Boosted Gear? She clenched her fist. Whether that's true or not, at least she wasn't dying. However...the wedding felt too real to be a dream...

* * *

 **Episode 8: I'm Gonna Pick a Fight!-Part 1**

At school wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, Issei sat in class and yawned. She crossed her arms on the desk and laid on them. She felt so tired after that nightmare...

"You seem very tired today," asked Matsuyo.

"Yeah..." she replied wearily. "I had some weird dream, so I couldn't get any sleep..."

The two perverted females gasped. Motoe asked, "If it's a sexy one, give us the details!"

"It wasn't sexy..."

"Sorry about that, Issei-san," said Asher, who was sitting behind her. "I should've woken you up earlier..."

She lifted her head up and looked at him, a weary smile plastered on her face. "It's alright, Asher-kun. It's my fault for oversleeping..."

"Oh damn you, Issei-chan!" shouted the two other perverted females, making her lose her smile and look at them. Motoe slammed her hands on the desk.

"Do you have Asher-kun wake you up?!" she asked angrily.

Feeling the need to brag despite being tired, the brown-haired girl giggled and answered, "Yeah, of course." The girls' jaws dropped. "We both live in the same house, after all!"

Asher chuckled. "Yeah, Issei-san can be quite the sleepyhead," he added.

"C-could he be serving you rice too?!" asked Matsuyo with envy.

"My dad praises Asher for being such a good guy, so yeah!"

Asher blushed a little, smiled, and looked away. "Issei-san, you're embarrassing me..." he said modestly.

The two other female perverts gasped. "Why do you have such cute guys flock to you?!" the perverted girl with the glasses asked in jealousy.

The shaved-haired girl began to cry. "This unfairness makes me go insane!" she cried out.

Motoe placed a hand on Issei's shoulder. "So, my bestie, I was wondering if you can get me a date with one of them." She began to plead, "Oh please, oh please hook me up with one of them!"

Issei could only sweat-drop. "I can't really do much, even if you ask me to," she replied. _They're all devils, after all..._ she added in her mind.

"I-I'll make it worth your while if you hook me up!"

The brown-haired devil looked at her friend, confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The girls' mischevious and perverted faces went on. "Oh I don't know..." she replied. "I guess you can call it the Lady's VIP seat."

She knew exactly what Motoe was talking about, so she shouted, "W-wait a minute!"

...

She called a person and hung up on them. "One of them will be fine with it," she told the both of them. Both looked happy and perverted.

"Really?!" exclaimed the both of them.

Issei smiled at the two. "Today is even possible! He even said he'll bring a friend along!"

The two female perverts squealed. "What does he look like?!"

Issei looked away from them and answered, "Well, he's a true virgin, but a total stallion too. No doubt about it."

Matsuyo and Motoe looked at each other. "A hot virgin~!" both of them sang.

"Amazing!" said Matsuyo with joy. Both females looked at their friend.

"So, what's his name?" asked Motoe.

Issei sweat-dropped a little. "He likes to be called Bullseye..." she muttered.

* * *

Soon, the three were in a dark storage area where they saw the boys changing through a vent. A male took off his pants, showing his tightie-whities. All the perverted girls blushed and gasped quietly at the sight.

"Th-this is..." whispered Issei. She saw a guy wearing tight blue briefs. "Look at his bulge!" She looked at another guy in tight briefs. "Those pants are truly hiding his bulge!"

"This is the super VIP seat I found!" whispered Motoe, who was nosebleeding. "What do you think, Hyoudou-chan~?"

"It's amazing~..." she replied, starting to nosebleed as well. She quietly gasped, however, as she saw Kabu taking off his shirt. His pants were already gone, showing his cute yellow briefs. He finally took his shirt off, showing his chest. Issei thought he looked both sexy and adorable, so she muttered to herself, "I'm saving this to my neural memory~. Backup to HD quality complete~!" As Kabu got his gym top, however, he looked at the vent. It turned out that the girls weren't hiding in a vent. It was an empty locker.

As he put on his gym uniform, he began to punch the locker, making the girls scream a little. "Th-that small fist!" whisper-shouted Issei. As he grabbed the locker door out of the way, Matsuyo and Motoe fainted due to being caught. "Matsuyo! Motoe!" She then saw Kabu with an angry and annoyed look on his face. She smiled nervously at the white-haired shouta. "H-hi, Kabu-kun! It's nice meeting you here!"

He cracked his knuckles. "You are a terrible person," he said coldly.

The girl shivered and got out of the locker. The locker room was almost empty. "I was-uh-just leaving, you see! So, uh-"

"Leave then. I don't want to punch you."

"R-right, Kabu-kun! See ya!" She then charged out of the room and panted. "That was close..." She may have left her friends in there, but at least SHE won't be the one in trouble this time.

* * *

Later in the evening, everyone was in the clubroom. Kabu told everyone about Issei's escapade in the boys' locker room. Akihiko was carrying a tray of tea for everyone. "Seriously, why are you always so-" he asked.

"I was only there because my friends invited me!" Issei replied before he could finish.

"Uh, Issei-san," Asher said, sitting next to her. She looked at him, making him blush a little and looked away. "I mean, if you want to see naked bodies that badly..." He began to unbutton his top, making the female pervert blush. "I-I can-"

"N-no, Asher-kun!" she shouted to him, making him freeze. "That's not what this was about!"

"He's right, Isa," Richard said, leaning against his desk. "If you want to see my body, just ask anytime."

"Pr-President?!" she exclaimed. He was OFFERING her to see his body now?!

"You've already seen my body many times in the past, right?" He smirked at her, making her blush, smile big, and fidget a little.

"W-well, I have, but-" she replied before Asher hugged her.

"No, don't do it, Issei-san!" he said before blushing and looking away. "N-not that I'm jealous or anything, but you just shouldn't!"

"Why?!"

"Because..." They both began to argue with each other, making the red-haired male chuckle at the sight.

* * *

Asher and Issei then left the club together, then Kabu and Yumi. "I just don't really like that lewd smile of yours, is all..." he said to her.

"Listen to me, Asher!" she said. Richard looked out the window as all of them left.

"It's a mystery, really," Akihiko said to him. He looked at his right-hand man.

"What?" he asked.

The raven-haired male had a bunch of surveys in his hands. "The surveys taken by those summoned by Issei-chan have all been positive." He turned to the red-haired male, smiling. "They say things like they had fun or they had a really good time with her, even though they didn't form contracts with her except when you came along." He chuckled. Richard looked very surprised about this. "I've never seen this happen before." He then looked a little sad. Akihiko was right, this was rare. All the summoners were positive about Issei, yet none formed a contract with her except when he came with her...

Akihiko looked back at the surveys and continued, "Issei-chan might have failed as a devil, but all the clients loved her. How do we interpret this?"

"A problem," Richard answered.

The dark-haired male turned to him. "But Issei-chan has her-" he replied before being cut off by the King.

"That's not it." He looked confused as to why.

"Huh?"

He looked at Akihiko with a solemn face. "Just like when we went to get those familiars. Issei might lose more of her confidence if this continues." He crossed his arms and looked at the wall, images of Issei on his mind. "I need to...support her more..."

"Eeto, eeto~, you seem uncharacteristically proactive," the black-haired man stated.

He looked at him. "What are you trying to say, Akihiko?" he asked.

"You always preferred to leave things alone, but now..." He looked back at his master once more. "I would say avoid spoiling her too much." He kept his slightly puzzled look at him. "Richard, you're-"

"I'm glad I have a close friend like you worrying about me," he said to him, cutting him off. He closed his eyes and smiled. "But this is _my_ problem. And I _am_ this club's president, right?" Akihiko smiled at him and stood up.

"Yes, President," he said, bowing to him. "Then, please excuse me as I take my leave."

The red-haired man nodded. "Right. Thank you for your work." The dark-haired devil then left. Richard came back to looking out of the window. He couldn't stop thinking about Issei. He wishes the best for her, so he wanted to support her more. But like Akihiko said, he shouldn't spoil her too mu-

His thoughts came to a halt when he heard a magic circle appear. He gasped a little and looked behind him, seeing a light-colored magic circle on the floor. A figure appeared and revealed himself, making him look mad at him.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	22. Ep 8: I'm Gonna Start A Fight!-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Episode 8: I'm Gonna Start a Fight!-Part 2**

In her own home in her bedroom and wearing her usual pajamas, Issei laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Kabu-kun hates me now..." she mumbled to herself. "I suck..." She shook her head and clenched her fists. "But I won't continue moping like this!" She sat up with a confident face. "I will be the Harem Queen!"

...

She arrived in the bathroom, taking off her clothes and being naked. "To start, I'll just take a shower to cheer myself up!" she said to herself as she approached the shower door and opened it...to reveal Asher all wet and naked. He tensed up and looked at her. He was sitting, his back and butt to her. She blushed while he did as well, looking at her body from head to toe. She screamed and cover her breasts with one arm and her clitoris with another.

"I-I'M SO SORRY, ASHER-KUN!" she shouted, her whole face red. He looked away, his whole face red as well.

"N-no, I'm so sorry!" he replied in an embarrassed tone. "You're naked and I-I-"

"I'm so, so sorry! I'll leave then!" However, as she turned, he grabbed her arm and shouted, "Wait!" She stopped, the red on her face never disappearing as well as the red on his face.

"I-I am SO sorry, Issei-san," he apologized, looking down on the shower floor. His semi-abs glistened because of the water. "Th-this is my first time seeing a woman...n-naked...I...I didn't mean to look at you like that..."

"U-um..." She wasn't comfortable with a cute and handsome guy like Asher to see her naked body yet. But since it was his first time... "I-it's alright, Asher-kun. But I'm the sorry one here. I barged in and didn't realize you were in here! I'm just...I'm sorry..."

Asher, however, stood up from the bath stool he was sitting on and said, "But, it's alright now!"

"W-wait, what's alright now?" she asked, puzzled.

"I've...uh...heard of the rule of naked relationships in Japanese bath culture..." he replied timidly.

"Rule?"

"Yes: Interacting in the bath allows people to...learn about each other on a deeper level..."

Issei's whole face was burning. _That's right...but that's not what this is about, Asher-kun!_ she thought embarrassingly.

Asher gasped. "I want to be closer to you, Issei-san!" He then let go of her hand, turned to her, and hugged her from behind, causing her face to be more redder. She could feel his abs on her back and his...his penis at her waist. Imaginary steam came out of her ears. It was almost if she were dreaming! But what was happening now was very real. His head rested on top of her head and his arms were right under her bosom. His face continued to glow red. "Also, you like looking at naked bodies, right?" The female pervert's heart began to beat really fast.

 _Hold it together, sanity! Hold it together!_ she thought perversely. She then sighed and turned to him. "A-Asher-kun...naked relationships are like...uh..." She paused to control her urge to look down at his penis. "You're a guy, I'm a girl. Since I'm one, I'm supposed to be uptight in a situation like this...but-"

"Asher-san, I got some towels for you," said Mr. Hyoudou as he entered into the bathroom to see the situation. Issei looked at him in shock and horror, sweating a lot.

 _Damn it..._ she thought.

* * *

Issei was back in her room and in her pajamas. She was chanting Buddhist style. "I am not a pervert," she chanted. "I am not lustful. I must protect Asher-kun." An image of him blushing and showing off his almost well-toned chest all wet crossed her mind. "I do live with Asher-kun, but I must not think about perverted things about him." An image of him showing his backside and butt off appeared in her lecherous mind as well. "Namu, namu-" She stopped when a sharp pain coursed through her head, making her scream and fall out of bed. "Stupid! You're not supposed to be doing Buddhist chants as a devil! Why the hell am I trying to kill myself?!"

Suddenly, a red glow appeared. The pain went away as she looked at a red magic circle, making her tense. _A magic circle?!_ she thought. _Why is it here in my bedroom?!_ Richard then appeared out of it, his school jacket off and looking...sad. "President?!" She saw the look on his face, making her feel terrible. That face...that solemn yet saddened face... "What's wrong?" He then walked towards her and crouched down. She blushed a little. "Pr-President...?"

"Isa..." he muttered as he scooped her up by her butt, making her blush even more. Why was he carrying her like this...? He then laid on her down on the bed, only for him to be on top of her, making her blush even more.

"Pr-President?!" she cried.

"Isa, sleep with me," he whispered. Her cheeks were practically glowing red. Did he just ask her what she thought he asked her...?

"Wh-what?" she asked.

"Please let me take your virginity in exchange with mine," he demanded softly. "This is urgent."

* * *

 **Eye Catch #15:** **Richard was in his gym uniform and wore a red headband from the dodgeball game, dribbling a basketball with the DxD logo on it. He's drenched with sweat, his white gym shirt becoming see-through, showing his abs. His bulge can be seen. He looks focused.**

* * *

 **Alright, short chapter, but hey, how was it? I hope Richard's last line wasn't too...awkward...**

 **Review, follow, and favorite! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	23. Ep 8: I'm Gonna Start A Fight!-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: This will be a bit longer than usual. Suggestive sexual stuff will happen here.***

* * *

 **Eye Catch #16:** **Richard is laying on his back on the checkered floor, wearing only a white, transparent pair of underwear. He is blushing and smiling, facing into the view more. His hand is on his hair while the other was tracing his abs. His hair is sprawled across the floor.**

* * *

 **Episode 8: I'm Gonna Start a Fight!-Part 3**

Issei's room became dark and Richard was standing up, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his abs. _Th-this is..._ the female pervert thought, watching her president undress before her. He then proceeded to take his pants off. _How did choose me to be his first?!_ She then had perverted face on for a moment. _I feel honored~._ It then disappeared. _But I'm not mentally prepared for this!_

As his pants were removed, showing his white, semi-transparent underwear. "If you don't want to do this, Isa..." he said, looking at her. "Just say it."

She shook her head. "N-no, it's nothing like that!" she replied.

He sighed. "I considered many options, but this is the only way."

 _What's he talking about?_ she asked in her mind. He then approached her.

"She won't be able to complain once we have sealed the deal," he said, blushing. "You still have some shortcomings, but you have potential as well."

 _She?_ "Uh, I'm not sure I understand..."

"And you look like you can have an orgasm in a few minutes if I ask you to or not." She blushed once more. He then went on top of her, making her lay down.

"Pr-President!" she muttered. "Wh-what is this?!"

"Isa, is this your first time?" he asked her.

"Uh, y-yes..." she answered, looking at his chest.

He nodded. "I doubt either of us will be perfect at doing this, but we'll manage somehow." He then grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest, specifically his abs. Issei's entire face flushed red at the touch. "Here. To start." She trembled. She felt blessed by this situation, but she wasn't prepared for this kind of situation. "Listen, Isa. I'm just as nervous as you are."

"I-I can see...since your heart's th-throbbing..." she stuttered.

"You ran out of time the other day. But there will be no countdown this time." He then grabbed her hand and placed it on his crouch, tensing, blushing a little bit, and moaning a little while Issei gasped and continued to blush really hard.

"B-but I'm not...feeling as confident as I did before..."

Richard's blue eyes began to well up. "Does that mean...you won't follow my lead?"

Her eyes began to water as well. She did want to follow his lead, but... "I...I just-" She paused and hugged him, causing him to blush more. Her head rested on his muscular chest. "President!"

Suddenly, a light-colored magic circle appeared on the floor next to her bed. Both looked at it. Richard sighed, closed his eyes, then opened them back up to look at the brown-haired girl. "It looks like we're too late," he whispered to her, his voice full of sorrow. He got off of Issei and sat up, making her do the same thing.

A handsome adult man in a navy-blue and light-blue suit and tie with matching dress shoes appeared. His abs were outlined by the outfit. He had medium-length grey hair in a short ponytail and grey eyes. "With a such a commoner..." he said to Richard. "Master and Sirzeca-sama will be crestfallen."

"S-Sirzeca?" Issei asked. The red-haired man looked at him angrily.

"My eldest sister," he replied to her as he stood up from the bed.

Her eyes widened. "Eldest sister?!" She had always thought Richard was an only child. He had an older sister?

"The chastity is mine," he said to the grey-haired man. "What's wrong with giving it to someone I have high hopes for?" He crossed his arms. "Also, no one calls my cute servant a commoner. Not even my eldest sister's queen."

 _Queen?_ the female pervert thought. _Just like how Akihiko-senpai's a Queen...?_

He began to pick up Richard's clothes. "Regardless, you are the heir apparent of the Gremory family," he stated as he gave the clothes to him. "Please take care of yourself." He then looked at Issei and asked, "How do you fair? My name is Grafier, a servant of the Gremory family." He bowed down to her. "It is nice to meet you."

She nodded to him, blushing a little. "S-same here!" she greeted. _He's pretty handsome!_ Richard tapped her head, making her snap out of her thoughts and look up at him. He smiled softly at her.

"Hey, let's forget about this, okay, Isa?" he asked of her.

She kept blushing, but nodded. "Uh, alright," she replied.

"Isa?" questioned Grafier. "Then she is _that_ person?"

"Yes, though her actual name is Issei," he replied, looking back at the grey-haired man. "She's my pawn."

He looked at her once again. "The one who wields the Boosted Gear and the one the Red Dragon Empress is attached to?"

She looked up at him with a puzzled face. "What's the big deal?" she asked him.

Richard turned to Grafier. "Let's talk about it in my place," he suggested. "Do you mind if Akihiko joins?"

"The Priest of Thunder?" he asked. "I don't mind if he comes. It is expected of upper-class demons to have their queens be at their sides at all times." He nodded and turned back to Issei, blushing a little and leaning towards her face a little. She blushed as well.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Isa," he whispered to her.

"I-it's okay, President," she said to him. He smiled at her and bent down to her, showing his butt cheeks and underbulge. He cupped her cheek with his hand and kissed the opposite cheek. Her blush grew rapidly. He stopped kissing her cheek and straightened up.

"Let's forfeit this for tonight," he said to her. He kept his smile and his eyes had a spark of happiness in them. He then walked beside Grafier and both men disappeared. She touched her cheek with her hand, her blush staying with her. She felt sad however. Not only didn't she have her first time with Richard, but even though there was a spark of happiness in his eyes, they still had sadness in them. Why? And why did he say that having sex with her was urgent?

* * *

In the morning, Issei and Asher were heading to school. The perverted girl looked up at the sky, her face solemn. _Last night with the president..._ she thought. _What WAS that all about?_ She then looked down at the sidewalk. _It looked like something serious was going on..._ Suddenly, she was shoved at the ground by no other than Matsuyo and Motoe themselves.

"Unbelievable!" shouted Matsuyo. "Just so unbelievable!"

Issei stood up and gathered her stuff she was carrying. "You guys, you're being way too intense during this time of day!" she shouted to them.

"Don't give us that crap! What was that Bullseye about?! She was like that scary mother of Mitomi from Seduction Boys!"

"But in the military!" added Motoe angrily. "She was scary as hell! Is she the ultimate weapon or what?!"

She sweat-dropped as she stood up. "She's just a woman in the military..." she said to them.

"Like I'd wanna hook up with another woman!" Both of them began to cry, imagining Bullseye.

"You set us up with a woman that could shoot us dead with just her eyes..." muttered a scared Motoe. "She was super cold...she's a devil..."

"A super scary devil!"

 _Not really,_ Issei thought. _Super scary, yes. Devil, no..._

Both girls marched to her, scaring her a lot. "We went to the arm base and she just kept talking about her role as the general!" the shaved-haired girl cried out. Soon, the three girls began to argue with each other. Asher just stood there, having no idea what to do in the situation.

* * *

Soon, the perverted girls were away, leaving with Issei and Asher. Yumi joined up with them. "President's worrying?" she asked Issei. "I suppose it's just an internal affair in the Gremory family."

"Would Akihiko-senpai know anything about it?" Issei asked her.

"He's his right-hand, so he probably does." She then froze, making the two other devils stop.

"Uh, Kiba?" the female pervert asked. The pretty girl clenched her fist and looked at the schoolhouse angrily.

"I can't believe I didn't notice until now," she muttered to herself. "What's going on?" This made both Issei and Asher worry about what's going on.

* * *

When they arrived in the clubroom with Issei greeting, "Hi, everyone!", they froze as they saw no other than Grafier in front of Richard's desk, the red-haired devil sitting behind it and looking stressed out. Akihiko was by his side while Kabu sat on the couch.

"Grafier-sama?!" she exclaimed. The grey-haired male turned to her.

Richard stood up from his desk. "It looks like everyone is here," he said.

"Milord, should I talk to them?" asked Grafier. He held his hand up, signalling a "No" to him, then put it down.

"Listen, the truth is-" he began to speak before an orange glow appeared in the room. Everyone but the grey-haired man gasped and looked to see a large orange magic circle appear. It spewed out fire. Richard looked at it angrily while Issei and Asher looked terrified, Asher holding onto Issei.

"Phenex," Yumi said with an mad look on her face. A feminine figure with a pair of E-cup breasts appeared in the flames. The flames disappeared, revealing the woman having long blonde hair that stopped halfway through her back and slightly tanned skin. From the back, it looked like she was wearing a red velvet coat, matching tight pants, and red and black heels. She sighed in relief.

"Ah~, it's been a long time since I have been in the human realm~," she said as she turned around and looked at Richard with her dark blue eyes. "I've came for you~, Richard, my love~." He only looked at her angrily. Underneath her coat, she wore a white collared shirt that unbuttoned enough to show off her cleavage. She had red lipstick on.

"Who is she?" Issei asked.

"That is Risa Phenex-sama," Grafier answered her. "A pure-blood upper-class devil and the third daughter of the Phenex family."

She looked at him in confusion. "Phenex family?"

"She is also the fiance of the Gremory family's heir apparent."

"F-fiance?!" She looked at the woman. She had a body that made Issei jealous: a sexy hourglass. "Don't tell me..."

"She is currently engaged with Sir Richard."

"E-ENGAGED?!" A woman with a figure like Risa...was engaged to a hot man like Richard?!

* * *

Later, Risa was sitting on a couch, drinking some tea. She was leaning her head on Richard's shoulder, having her free hand laced with his. "Mmmm~, Richard's queen makes some delicious tea~," she stated.

"Thank you for the compliment," Akihiko said solemnly, bowing down to her with the empty tray in his hands and leaving. The woman put her cup down on the plate and put her left arm around his shoulders and her right hand on his chest, caressing it lovingly.

 _This disgusting bitch is his FIANCE?!_ Issei thought angrily. She was standing with everyone else behind another couch. As Risa's hand traveled down to Richard's waist, he stood up and said, "That's enough." She looked at him with a saddened face. "Risa, I told you last time, I do not intend on marrying you."

The yellow-haired woman frowned. "Oh~, but baby~, I thought your family has its back against the wall, so you have no position to be this selfish~," she stated.

He looked at her in disapproval. "I'm not bringing my family down! I'm going to take a wife, but I'm not going to take a woman I never want to be with."

"Aw, but the entire demon world struggles to preserve the lineages of pure-blooded devils after the last war made them a rarity~. Our mothers arranged this marriage for the common good~."

He stepped away from her and crossed his arms. "My mother, eldest sister, and other family members are rushing this too much. I won't say it again, Risa. I am NOT going to marry you!" Risa, however, stood up and embraced him, her breasts rubbing against his chest. She looked up at him with a disapproving look.

"You know, dearest Richard~, I am the face of the Phenex family~," she said, rubbing her breasts against his chest. Issei felt disgusted that she was doing that to him. Her nails dug into his back, making him tense up. Her eyes became cold. "I won't let you sully my honor." His eyes became cold too, but less than her's.

"President!" shouted Issei. Everyone looked worried about him.

The sexy woman only looked at them and smirked. "I'll be taking you back to the underworld~," she said to him before her cold eyes lit on fire. "Even if it means burning all of your servants into a crisp." His eyes glowed red, ready to fight her.

"Please calm down, madam," Grafier said. The fire in her eyes and the red in his disappeared. She looked back at the grey-haired man. "Milord, Risa-sama, as I am here under Sirzeca-sama's orders, I do not intend to idly stand by."

Risa turned to him and kept her smirk. "Hmph. Well~, when it's you, the mightiest 'queen', saying that, even I'm getting scared."

"She predicted this might happen. As such, I have been charged to carry on the last resort measures if no agreement is reached."

"Last resort?" Richard asked. "Explain, Grafier."

"If you insist on your position, you're welcome to settle the issue with Risa-sama through a Rating Game," he replied. He gasped.

"Rating Game?" Issei quietly asked. She remembered Sora saying it too. "What is that?"

"It's a game resembling chess," Yumi answered in a serious tone. "Upper-class devils fight using their servants."

"Chess?"

"That's why our powers are linked to chess pieces," Akihiko added. "That's why we are called Evil Pieces."

 _That's what it is?_ she thought. _I wonder how they go if they're like chess..._

Risa giggled. "I've played that game many times and won many times~," she bragged, looking at Richard. "You're not even considered an qualified player, since you have inexperience~." Richard gritted his teeth at her.

"Originally, only seasoned devils would be allowed to participate in a Rating Game," Akihiko stated.

Issei gasped. "Then President's at a disadvantage!" she exclaimed.

"It's getting worse..." muttered Kabu.

"Richard-dear~, just to make sure..." She paused to look at the rest of the club. "Are these all your servants?"

"What if they are?" he replied. Risa only laughed and snapped her fingers. Another orange magical circle appeared, revealing about...

"Fifteen," she said. "I have fifteen lovely servants~! In other words, I have a full set of pieces~." There was a man with medium-length purple hair and was dressed in purple who looked like a young king, three males (one dressing in a Chinese style, one dressed in a red and white shrine outfit, and one dressed as a fantasy soldier), five guys (two wearing sexy butler uniforms, one shirtless and wearing a long black small cloth, one dressed as if he were in a Final Fantasy game), five other males (two being teenagers, having cat ears and wearing unbuttoned school uniforms, showing off their abs, two others being shoutas in gym uniforms, and the other being older and dressed like a mercenary), and one boy who was dressed in a suit and tie that was blue, light blue, and navy blue. The flames disappeared.

"Fifteen?!" Issei exclaimed. "Fifteen hot, handsome, and cute guys?! Unbelievable..." She began to cry. "What a woman!" She was quite jealous of the amount of males Risa has.

"Uh, Richard-hun~, your servant is crying and...looking at me..." the yellow-haired female said to her "fiance".

Richard sighed. "Forming a reverse harem is part of her dream," he informed her.

"Creepy..." muttered the boy in the blue suit and tie.

Risa grinned. "Oh, now I see~." She snapped her fingers. "Yubel!"

The man with the purple hair and purple regal outfit nodded and walked to her. "Yes, Risa-sama," he replied. When he approached her, she put her arms around his neck and proceeded to kiss him. Richard tensed and gasped at the sight, disgusted by it. The two then proceeded to passionately kiss, their tongues going into each others mouths and moaning. Issei blushed and gritted her teeth at the sight. She felt both disgusted and jealous.

They stopped kissing. Risa ripped opened his shirt and caressed his abs, making him blush. She looked at Issei and teased, "You will NEVER be able to do this~, little lowly imp~." She then proceeded to grab his bulge, making him moan. Everyone shot back in disgust. That made Issei more jealous and pissed off.

"Shut the hell up, bitch!" she shouted to her. "You'll just sleep with other guys AFTER marrying the president! You filthy whore!"

Risa, unimpressed, only looked at her. "Do you know your place, little girl?"

"I don't care about it! I'm only aware of is-"

"Stop, Issei!" demanded Richard.

"My position as President's servant!" That shocked the red-haired man. He thought she was going to say something else. "Nothing more, nothing less!" She got out her Boosted Gear and pointed her bow and arrow at the woman.

"Isa..." muttered the Crimson Ruin Prince.

"We don't need a stupid game! I'll bring you all down!" She charged her weapons, her gauntlet shouting, "Boost!"

"Issei-san!" cried out Asher as she stepped towards the woman.

She sighed, stopped touching Yubel, and snapped her fingers again. "Miran," she commanded. A guy around Issei's age came out of the crowd of Risa's servants. He had blue hair in a samurai ponytail and had the red and white shrine outfit. He had a slim and sharp sword at his side and some kunai in his hands. She stopped.

"That guy?" she asked. "But I can't-" He threw a kunai on the ground, which exploded, causing Issei to hit the roof and drop her bow and arrow. She felt immense pain course through her body. If that guy was enough to beat her so easily...she fell to the ground hard.

"ISSEI-SAN!" cried out Asher.

"ISA!" Richard cried out as he ran to her and carried her. "Come on, hang in there!" The brown-haired girl opened her eyes halfway to see him.

"Pr-President..." she stammered, feeling pain. "I...I'm so sorry..." She was then unconscious from the impact and all the pain coursing through her entire body.

His pupils shrunk. "No!" he yelled.

"No!" Asher yelled. Both men had the feeling the need to cry and burst into anger at the same time.

Risa only giggled. "Wow, how pathetic~," she stated. "And she's the host of the evilest and strongest Boosted Gear~. What a worthless little bitch~."

Richard clenched his fists on Issei's clothes and muttered coldly, "Fine. If it's a Rating Game you want, you'll get it." His servants gasped and looked shocked at his decision.

"Understood," Grafier said. The yellow-haired woman only giggled and began to walk away with her servants.

"Risa," the crimson-haired man said in a cold voice. "I swear..." He looked at her with a furious glare. "I'll blast you away!"

"I'm looking forward to that, love~," she replied nonchalantly as she joined her group of servants. "We'll meet at the game then~. Ta, ta~." They all then disappeared into flames, Risa laughing evilly. Richard looked down at Issei, unconscious and hurt. He felt terrible that she went through that.

"Isa..." he whispered sorrowfully.

* * *

 **Alright, all done. What do you think of this chapter?** **Poor Issei. Goddamn Risa...**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next episode! :D**


	24. Ep 9: I Begin Training!-Part 1

**Lack of reviews, huh? Surprising...**

 **Here's the next episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

Issei, all well and standing, was walking beside Asher, who was carrying a large backpack full of things needed for the club's trip. He had offered to carry the bag (just to impress Issei), so he had to. She wore her hair in a ponytail and wore a yellow jacket, a red tank top underneath, short jean shorts, and sneakers. He wore a plain light-blue shirt, a pair of khaki shorts, and sneakers. He was sweating and panting.

"Uh, Asher-kun, are you going to be alright carrying all of that?" she asked him, a bit worried for his well-being.

He chuckled and smiled at her. "No...I'm fine...Issei-san..." he replied through pants.

"I mean, if you want some help-"

"No! I'm fine! Honest!" She smiled at him and looked down at his chest. Since he was sweating, his light-blue shirt was almost see-through, outlining his semi-well-toned abs. She blushed a little before looking away.

 _Yes! Issei-san's looking at them!_ the former priest thought happily. _And she smiled at me!_

"Come on, you two!" shouted Richard from far. He wore a light-tan collared shirt, a blue tank top underneath, dark brown chino shorts, and hiking shoes. "Hurry up!"

Akihiko, drinking from a handmade water fountain, sipped the water and shouted to them, "The water's delicious!" He wore a light-tan jacket, a white tank top underneath, a pair of relaxed jeans, and sneakers.

"Yes, sir!" the two devils shouted back.

"I'll be going on ahead, if you two don't mind," Yumi said before walking right past them. She wore a red tank top, short brown shorts, and flip-flops. She was also carrying a large bag full of things needed for the trip as well as a plastic bag in her hand. However, she managed to walk with all of that like it was nothing.

Issei pouted at her. "Stop showing off, princess!" She felt jealous that she could carry all of that and walk with ease. Maybe she'll show off to her by helping Asher with the supplies.

"Excuse me," said Kabu as he carried a MUCH larger backpack full of things the club needs for the trip and walked like he was carrying nothing. He was wearing a varsity jacket, a pair of jeans, and sneakers. Both Issei and Asher looked shock at the sight, making the blonde-haired male fall down on the backpack.

"Ugh, now we'll just be more slower..." he grumbled. However, he saw Issei hold out a hand for him.

"Come on, we can beat these show-offs," she encouraged. He blushed a little at her generosity, but smiled and grabbed her hand, standing up. Suddenly, she managed to squeeze in next to Asher and carry one strap of the backpack on her shoulder. He looked puzzled. "Issei-san?"

"Whoa! This is heavy..." she exclaimed, trying to stand. She looked at him with a confident smile. "D-don't worry, Asher-kun! I'll help you carry this!" He smiled at her, feeling more attracted to her and her personality.

As the two tried to walk with the bag together, Richard smiled, feeling great that Issei was generous. However, the club was taking the trip for a reason...

* * *

 _In the clubroom the past day, the female pervert was laid on a couch, Asher sitting next to her and healing her entire body with his powers. He looked pained to see Issei hurt like this. Everyone else just stood and watched, Richard still looking pained at the sight._

 _"The game will be held in 10 days," Grafier told the red-haired male._

 _He looked at him. "10 days?" he asked him._

 _He nodded. "Given the differences between the experience and resources of Risa-sama and you, I believe it would be necessary to level the playing field."_

 _Richard looked back at Issei again. "I hate to admit it, but I agree," he replied before turning his face from pained to serious. "I'm going to take up your offer and use the time to train."_

* * *

 _Isa..._ Richard thought as he saw her and Asher panting and sweating together. _I'll use this training trip to make you stronger. A LOT stronger..._

* * *

 **Episode 9: I Begi** **n Training!-Part 1**

The entire club arrived at their destination: a lovely ivory mansion with a glistening pond and a stargazing platform near it. Both Issei and Asher looked awed at the sight.

"W-wow!" he interjected. "This looks...pretty!"

"Let's get inside and start training right away," Richard said.

Issei shot back a little, almost tipping both her and the Bishop down before regaining their balance. "Tr-training?!" she exclaimed to him. "Y-you're a monster, President!"

He turned to her and smirked. "I'm not a monster, Isa," he replied jokingly. "I'm a devil."

 _Yeah...still..._ she thought before pouting. Although the training has been useful to her, that didn't mean she liked it...

* * *

The boys began to undress when they were inside in a room. Richard took off his pants while shirtless, showing his yellow trunks outlining his butt and underbulge. Akihiko and Kabu took off their shirts. Akihiko was halfway through taking it off, showing off his well-toned abs. Kabu had his shirt off, showing his chest. Asher also took off his pants while shirtless, showing his white boxer briefs outlining his average-sized bulge.

In a separate room, Issei also took off her clothes, her white underwear in plain sight. She didn't like undressing with another girl such as Yumi though. She always felt awkward doing so. Something about the time they were in the church popped into her head. She looked at Yumi...who was shirtless...wearing a lace bra...the female pervert couldn't help but sweat-drop at the sight. She wasn't surprised Yumi wore that kind of underwear.

"Hey, Kiba," she said to her. "Back when we were at the church, you said something about hating fallen angels and nuns." She remembered the pretty girl's quote:

 _"And personally, I'm not fond of fallen angels, priests, and nuns myself. I despise them all."_

While Yumi was getting a tank top to wear with her track pants, she replied, "Just like with you and Asher-kun, the President also helped us. That's why we have to win this game." She looked at her ally, closed her eyes, and smiled. "Is that right?"

The brown-haired girl nodded and clenched her fists. "Yeah, of course that's right!" She was surprised she wasn't ripping on Yumi, almost like if she were a friend to her...

* * *

Outside in the lawn of the mansion, everyone was dressed in track clothes. Issei was holding a practice sword as Yumi did. Both were distanced from each other. "Lesson one," the blonde-haired beauty said.

"I hope I can do this right..." the brown-haired pawn whispered to herself, encouraging herself. She then let out a battle cry and charged to Yumi, swinging her sword at her. She managed to block every swing with ease.

"This is not about just swinging your sword," she explained to her. "Watch your opponent and their surroundings." As Issei swung her sword once more, Yumi dodged it and knocked it out of her hands by her practice sword, surprising her.

 _Just like what a knight would do..._ Issei thought, still surprised by Yumi's action.

"Keep up. Don't let your guard down!" She then tapped her head with the sword, making her grab it with her two hands. She looked at her with an annoyed face.

 _But you're still an unlikable princess..._

* * *

Akihiko, Issei, and Asher were inside and in what looked like a dining room. "Lesson two," the raven-haired man said. "Direct your entire body's aura flow to one area so you can concentrate your magic." With a nod, the brown-haired female extended her arm out, trying to do what Akihiko told her to do, but was failing. She was shaking and was trying too hard to do so. Asher was doing the same thing as well, only he looked relaxed while doing it.

With a chuckle, the dark-haired devil walked next to her and traced up her arm and hand with his fingers, causing her to blush and him to say, "Focus your mind and feel the flow of magic~." For her, it seemed very hard to do that when he traced her arm like th-

"I did it!" Asher exclaimed happily. The two of them looked and saw him hold a green orb of magic. Akihiko smiled at him.

"Eeto, eeto~," he interjected with joy. "It looks like Asher-kun has a talent for magic~!"

Issei did feel great for him, but felt jealous as well. Se looked away and smiled nervously. "Well, I'm glad that Asher-kun is getting stronger!" she stated.

...

Later, a bottle of water appeared on the table. Akihiko managed to shake the water in the bottle and make them freeze up, the bottle having holes in it. Both the Pawn and the Bishop gasped in amazement.

"Amazing!" exclaimed Issei.

"Once you get used to magic, you can manipulate things such as fire, water, or lightning," the raven-haired male explained to the both of them. He looked at the blonde-haired male. "Asher-kun, this is what you'll be practicing next."

Asher smiled and replied, "Sure thing!"

The Queen then looked at the perverted devil. "Issei-chan, you could continue focusing your magic."

She frowned a little, but nodded and said, "Yes, sir."

"The source of your magic is from your imagination. Forming a clear image in your head is essential."

Issei put a finger on her forehead. "A clear image?"

He nodded. "Yes~." She then began to think more clearly. "That's right. Keep going~. Concentrate~." When she looked up at him though, she began to imagine him shirtless, revealing his sculpted abs and pecs. She began to blush really hard, but got it away and shook her head.

"Gah! What am I thinking?!" she muttered to herself embarrassingly.

"What's wrong, Issei-chan~?" Akihiko asked as he leaned towards her. Her blush returned, looking under his white shirt to see his pecs and abs.

"Oh-um-n-nothing!" she replied. "I'll do my best next time!"

* * *

In a forest near the mansion, Issei was punched, making the trees and bushes rustle while she was flying, and hit a tree. Kabu, the person who punched her, said, "Lesson three." He was distanced from her. He had the permission to punch her for training and she insisted, so he decided to go all out with her. "Weak," he commented.

The female pervert stood up and shook her head, charging towards the white-haired shouta. "I'm just getting started!" she yelled. As she swung her fist at him though, he dodged, kicked her head, and brought her head into a headlock with his feet. Both landed on the ground.

"Aim for your opponent's body line of symmetry," he explained to her as she was struggling to get out of his lock, despite the nice feeling on his small bulge... "And try to deliver a deep, precise blow."

...

When evening came, the female devil was thrown at the bottom of a very short hill. She sat up and cried, "Damn it! Why can't I stand a chance against Kiba or Kabu-kun?! And why is Asher-kun better at magic than I am?!" She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "I'm worthless..." Her confidence slowly began to shrink. She did feel as if she were a lost cause.

"As much I hate to admit it, you're not," the shouta said as he went on the edge of the very small cliff and knelt down to look at her. "Everyone has their specialty."

She looked up to him with a puzzled face. "Specialty?" she asked. "Then what is mine?"

His small bulge can be seen, outlined by the tight shorts he was wearing. "You're a perverted girl," he replied. She sighed. "But you're one other thing too: a hard worker." She looked up at him once again, surprised that he, himself, said that about her positively. She felt her confidence build up in her again. He was true about her working hard.

"R-really?" she asked him happily before standing up. "I'll try really hard then, Kabu-kun!"

He smiled at her, something rare to see of him, at least to Issei herself. "Alright. Come." She nodded as she climbed up the hill and ran to him, letting out a battle cry. However, she was beaten by him once again...

* * *

"Lesson four," Richard said...in a kitchen. Both the Pawn and the Bishop were wearing aprons, both of them puzzled.

"We're using magic..." she began to ask.

"...to cook food?" the blonde-haired guy finished.

"Do you what you can. Good luck." The crimson-haired male then waved at them and left the kitchen. The two of them began to do what they were told.

"Water, boil!" Asher commanded a pot of water as he hovered his hand over it. The green energy emitted out of his hand and began to heat up the water, surprising Issei and even himself.

The brown-haired girl only looked at an onion sadly. She began to remember that during Akihiko's lesson... _I could only conjure a mere speck of magic..._ she thought before her usual lecherous face came on, thinking about his abs. _But thinking about his chest makes me so-_ Suddenly...the onion she had in her hand unpeeled by itself, surprising the two cooking devils. _Wait, what?_ She then grabbed a potato and thought about Akihiko's chest, making its skin unpeeled completely. She gasped and smiled.

"Wow, this is actually really easy!" she stated in glee. She finally did something right for once during her training!

"That's awesome, Issei-san!" Asher commented, his face filled with awe.

She giggled and posed confidently with the potato. "I just wasn't in form earlier! This is my true power!"

"Amazing!"

She giggled once again and grabbed another onion, looking at it and focusing. "I think this might have happened before..." she muttered, imagining the abs once again. The onion unpeeled once more. She gasped. "Just like when my Sacred Gear first activated..." She remembered hitting Galanaki with the blast of energy, ripping all of his clothes off. She grinned and looked at the onions and potatoes. "With this power..." All of the onions unpeeled. "I might..." The potatoes then unpeeled. "Become invincible!"

"Uh, Issei-san..." the former priest said to her as he tapped her shoulder. She snapped out of it and saw that the entire kitchen was littered with peels. Her eyes widened. "What should we do about this?"

 _Good question..._ she replied in her mind, aghast that she made quite the mess.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	25. Ep 9: I Begin Training!-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Episode 9: I Begin Training!-Part 2**

Later in the night, everyone was eating the dinner. As Issei was eating a piece of boiled potatoes, she saw Akihiko drink a bowl of soup with a spoon. She imagined him in his abs. She looked to see Kabu with his chest out, then Richard with his well-toned chest in her sight. She blushed hard.

 _"The source of your magic comes from your imagination,"_ she remembered Akihiko saying. _"Forming a clear image in your head is essential."_

 _"Everybody has their specialty,"_ she remembered Kabu saying, an image of his small bulge appearing in her mind as well. _"You're a perverted girl."_

Speaking of the strong shouta himself, he looked up at her and shot her an annoyed glare. "You're making a lewd face," he stated to her.

She snapped out of her perverted thoughts and waved her hands in disapproval. "W-what?!" she blurted out. "N-not at all!" She laughed nervously to hide her lie, though he could see through it easily.

"Isa?" asked Richard.

She stopped laughing and looked at him. "Uh, yes?" she replied.

He smiled at her. "How do you feel after our first day of training?"

She frowned and looked down at her dish, remembering the moments in the day where she was weak. "Not well," she answered. "I mean, I was the weakest."

He nodded. "I can see why you think that. But with Ash's healing ability and your Boosted Gear, they're valuable resources for us. Our opponents know that as well, so make sure you protect yourselves and don't drag each other down."

She nodded back at him. Both her and the healer said, "Yes, sir." She continued looking down at her food though. _That's true, I did get Asher-kun into this._ She looked at him. _But at least I have to protect him. I have to be able to._ She remembered the times she failed when Raynark was alive. _I won't repeat those mistakes ever again._ Asher did blushed a little when she was looking at him, but quickly got it away before she could notice.

The red-haired King suddenly stood up from his chair and announced, "Once we are done eating, we'll take a bath."

Issei, being the perverted girl she was, stood up from her chair as well and blurted, "A b-bath?!"

He looked at her and smiled nervously. "Do you plan on peeking on us, Isa?" he asked. "You can be with us if you want. I don't mind." Her face began to glow red. He chuckled and looked at Akihiko. "What do you think, Akihiko?"

He chuckled as well and closed his eyes. "I wanted to try to wash a woman's back~," he replied. Her face grew even more red by the thought of it.

"Ash, do you want to object to bathing with your beloved?" he asked the blonde-haired male. He blushed and looked down at his food, making that a "yes" to him. Imaginary steam came out of the female pervert's ears.

"Kabu?"

"No," the white-haired boy replied coldly. Issei's blushing and steam disappeared by the sound of the word.

"Well, never mind then," Richard said to her. She fell down as if she fainted, not believing her hearing.

"If you peek, I'll hate you forever," Kabu warned her.

* * *

In the men's side of the hot springs outside of the mansion, all the males in the club were completely naked. Akihiko had his long hair all out. He and Richard was relaxing in the hot spring while Asher and Kabu sat at the washing area of it.

"Just as I thought~, these hot springs are great~!" the dark-haired man said in a relaxed voice.

Richard's pecs and abs glistened because of the water on them, trickling down and tracing them. "I hope this will decrease the amount of fatigue from training today, even if it's just a little bit."

Akihiko chuckled. His pecs and abs also glistened because of the water trickling down them. "It will, no doubt about it."

Meanwhile, Asher looked down at the ground and sighed. Ever since she ran into him in the shower, he could not get Issei's naked body out of his head. He tried to pray it away (only to get head-splitting headaches), but it was no use. He wanted to bathe with her...just to see her naked body again...he began to blush.

"Don't be one of those guys," Kabu said to him as he washed his own arm with a towel. He looked at him and nervously smiled.

"A-ah, well..." he replied, stuttering a little. "I-I don't plan to..." He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but still...

...

Meanwhile, at the lady's side of hot springs, Issei, wearing a towel to cover up her whole body, was pressing her face on the wall to see the males naked. Yumi was naked, but while rubbing her hair with a towel, the towel covered her breasts. Both were in the hot spring pool, but their bodies weren't completely dipped into it.

"Issei-chan, you know that's a pointless-" the blonde-haired girl said before being cut off.

"Shut up, princess!" the perverted devil shouted at her. "This is also part of my training!"

She only sighed and looked at her, whispering to herself, "Why do you always need to be clairvoyant?"

Issei needed to see the men naked, but the wall kept them separate from her sight. She focused and focused, men's naked bodies on her mind.

 _"Specialty? Then what is mine?"_

 _"You're a perverted girl."_

She backed away from the hole and shouted, "This has to be my power!" She then let out a battle cry as she hit the wall.

* * *

 **Eye Catch #17:** **Akihiko is sitting on the checkered floor in only a pair of tight black briefs. His abs are shown and his knees are up, exposing his large bulge. His one finger is on his lips as if he were hushing someone. He's smiling and blushing. His ponytail hits the ground.**

* * *

 **Alright, what did you think of this? A little short, but still not too shabby, right?**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	26. Ep 9: I Begin Training!-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Eye Catch #18:** **Akihiko is laying on his side of on the checkered floor, bare naked. His hair is down and touching the floor. His abs are shown, but he's covering his penis with his thigh. He's resting his head on his hand and has a seductive face on, blushing.**

* * *

 **Episode 9: I Begin Training!-Part 3**

In a dark yet fancy throne room, a woman with dark red hair and E-cup breasts sat at the throne. She was wearing a feminine 1700's general outfit. She crossed her legs and leaned her head into her fist, posing as if she were a princess. "Just what I expected," she said to Grafier, who was at the center of the room and was looking at her.

"Yes," he replied.

The woman only merely giggled. "How typical of him."

"His chances of winning are..."

"Nonexistent, yes."

"You knew that, but you still..."

"I merely gave him another chance. Richard has made the decision himself as the heir apparent of the Gremory household."

The grey-haired man nodded at her. "Yes."

* * *

Back at the mansion, Asher was fully clothed in pajamas and was sleeping alone. The door to his room slowly opened and out came Issei in her track clothes. She slowly and quietly stepped towards the sleeping bishop and nudged him a little. "Asher-kun, Asher-kun," she whispered to him.

He stirred and looked up at her with weary eyes. They then widened and he stood up. "Issei-san?" he asked before she shushed him.

"Sorry to wake you up, but..." She leaned in close to him, making him blush a little. "You're the only one I can ask to do this for me."

"Wh-what?" he quietly asked. What would she ask of him to do?

* * *

Outside of the mansion in the forest, a log was hanging with masculine clothes on it. Issei distanced herself from it and took a deep breath. She wanted to practice her ability to...well, rip clothes apart like when her Sacred Gear first activated. She looked at it with seriousness and determination. "I can do this..." she said to herself. "I can do this!" She then began to focus and extended her hand to the log, letting out a battle cry, only for it to blow like the wind. She tried again and it failed. She then tried again many times.

Meanwhile, Asher was running to her through the forest, worrying a little of the favor she asked him. _Issei-san!_ he thought, thinking about the favor.

 _"Asher-kun, can I please borrow your clothes?"_ he remembered her asking.

 _She looked serious. What is she going to do with my clothes? I hope it isn't anything dangerous!_

However, as he emerged from the bushes, Issei tried to do her power once again...only it was accidentally pointed to Asher as he gasped and froze at the spot...the power hitting him...

* * *

"Well," said Richard the next morning in his track suit, looking solemn. "We devils, fallen angels, and God with his heavenly host, waged a huge war a long time ago that seemed to last for generations." Everyone in the club was sitting at a table together, listening to their master explaining the war to them. "No one really won when all was said and done. The war ended with all the sides suffering heavy casualties. To make up for our near eternal lifespan, we devils reproduce very slowly. Due to the war, the species itself is at the brink of extinction.

"After the hostilities, the families of noble and pure-blooded devils, known as the 72 keys, mostly died out. My family-the house of Gremory, Sora's family-the house of Sitiri, and Risa's family-the house of Phenex-were all that remained of the 72 keys. This is why we devils use resurrected humans as our servants. Subsequently, the Rating Game was created, allowing our servants to gain real battle experience and giving us masters a chance to demonstrate our abilities. Currently, one's performance in these games has a huge difference on rank and position." He then exhaled, a little glad that he done explaining the situation to everyone.

"We should take a break," the Crimson Ruin Prince suggested to everyone with his casual smile. "I'm guessing every one of you are tired."

Akihiko stood up from his chair. "I'll go make some tea," he said as he began to leave.

"I'll assist you with that," Asher said as he began to stand up.

Issei held her hand up and said, "Wait, Asher-kun." He turned to her. She frowned a little. "S-sorry about last night."

Asher smiled at her and blushed a little. "Oh no! It's fine! You were actually great back th-" She shushed him, causing him to stop his sentence.

"Let's keep that a secret between the two of us," she whispered to him, blushing a little.

"Our secret?"

She rubbed the back of her neck a little. "It's still not done and far from usable anyway."

He nodded at her. "Right. I'll help you until your ultimate move is complete!"

"'Ultimate move'?" asked a puzzled Yumi.

He looked at her and put his finger on his lips. "It's a secret."

"Oh yeah, Ash. Since you were a priest, please tell us what you know," Richard said to him.

He looked at him. "Oh, sure."

...

Later, when the tea was made, the blonde-haired male spoke, "There are two key tools exorcists possess." He was standing next to a table with a bottled glass of water and a huge bible while everyone was still sitting at the table, now Richard joining them, watching him. He grabbed the bottle and showed it to everyone. "The first one is holy water. Devils like you and me shouldn't touch it."

The brown-haired devil raised her hand. "What if we do?" she asked him.

"Something severely bad will happen to you," he replied to her.

"Severely bad?"

He nodded at her and placed it back on the table with the bible. "I can show you how it's made when it can be in use." He then picked up the bible. "Exorcists also carry this: the Holy Bible." He frowned at it. "I've been reading this since I was a kid, but now, reading every page gives me a splitting headache..."

"You are a devil, after all," Richard stated.

"True, it is expected of a devil," Yumi added.

"Devils," Kabu said.

Akihiko closed his eyes and smiled, adding, "It damages devils a lot!"

His eyes widened at all of them. "B-but this passage always enlightens me! Here, I'll show you!" He then opened the bible and stopped at a page, only to tense up and groan a little. He put his hand on his forehead. "It hurts a lot!" He then closed it and prayed, "Oh dear Lord, please forgive me for no longer reading the Holy Bible." He then opened it, only to get another headache, then another, then another, then another...

Issei giggled a little, making him grin a little since he was doing this just to make her giggle. She doesn't know that though and she was confused. _Is he trying to be serious or funny?_ she thought.

"Maybe one more time," Asher said before getting yet another headache.

 _Either way, I'm still not as talented as him..._ Her smile dropped, making her look at the table.

* * *

Later at night, the female pervert drank a glass of water in the kitchen, looking distressed. As she exited the room though, she saw Richard go down the stairs. He was wearing glasses, a light-colored semi-transparent V-neck pajama shirt, and semi-transparent pants. He was holding a couple of books on his chest. He stopped and looked at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Isa?" he asked.

"President," she replied. She was confused on why he was awake at an hour like this. "What are doing up so late?"

He smiled at her. "Perfect timing. Let's have a talk." She looked even more confused. What did he want to talk to her about?

* * *

At the stargazing platform, both the King and his Pawn were sitting on the floor of it. Richard was reading a really thick book. "Is that about war strategy?" Issei asked him.

"Yes," he answered before looking at her. "But playing it by the book offers little consolation."

She looked sad. "That can't be true! You've been working hard this time at night."

He looked back at the book. "But this time we are off against Phenex. I'm sure you've heard of the bird." He began to explain, "The phoenix, an sacred beast said to be immortal. Although they're devils, the Phenex family roughly shares the name of the beast. On top of that, they're a Great Marquis family, which means they are considered elite in the 72 keys." He then closed the book, set it aside, and looked at his Pawn. "She also shares the power with the beast: immortality."

Issei gasped. "I-is that really possible?! Being immortal?!"

He sighed and looked down. "Well, she's practically invincible. Even if you hurt her, she'll regenerate in an instant. Her game shows eight wins and two losses. However, the two losses were from an allied family. She lost on purpose." The female pervert gasped again. It was almost if Risa was a goddess... "After the Rating Game became prevalent, the Phenix house rose to prominence really fast." He scoffed. "It's only natural, right?" He began to have that saddened face he has gotten from earlier days. "Being an immortal, she cannot possibly lose."

The girl looked down and clenched her fists. Hearing all of that made her felt like an idiot for yelling Risa earlier. "I'm so sorry..." she said in a sorrowful voice, a lump lodging into her throat.

"For what?" asked Richard in a puzzled voice.

"I spoke up to her back then...I unintentionally forced you into this fight..."

His eyes widened and he gave her a reassuring smile. "Actually, that was quite helpful." She looked up to him with her eyes widened. "We could cut to the chase right away. My mother set this game up in advance, knowing that I will possibly lose." He looked down at the ground once more. "It's a trap...in chess terms, a swindle."

She nodded. She felt really bad for him. "So, why are you so opposed to having to marry Risa?" she asked him.

He closed his eyes, sighed, took of his glasses and set them down, and stood up. The moonlight shone on him, showing his abs and light-colored underwear though his semi-transparent sleepwear. "I'm the son of the Gremory house. I've never been treated as an individual." He then walked to a pillar and leaned his back on it, looking at the star-filled sky. "I'm always Richard _Gremory_ , nothing more. That name, Gremory, follows me everywhere I go. Although I'm actually proud of my house, when it comes to finding a life partner, I want someone who actually loves me. Not as the son of the Gremory household, but just _me_ , Richard. They may be conflicting ideals, but I still hold onto this dream, small as it is." He began to smile. "Do you know why I call you Isa?"

Issei shook her head. Now that he said it, she wondered why he calls her that. "N-no. Why?"

"Because you're a better version of Risa. Risa can be as perverted as you, but she's also whorish, as you could see when she visited me. You don't act whorish though, you just act like a pervert. I prefer a perverted woman over a whorish one any day."

She blushed at his speech and his smile. His smile always lifted her heart up. She wanted to see it more often. Determined and confident, she blurted out, "I'd love you regardless of rank and name." His eyes widened and he looked at her. She looked at the ground and closed her eyes. "I don't know about your family or the social hierarchy of devils. But..." She opened her eyes and looked up to him, keeping her blushing. "I can see you right here, right now, and...you're my number one, Richard-senpai!" He began to blush at her. His heart began to speed up. The words she said...it moved him. It made him feel...more attracted to her. "U-um, did I say anything strange?"

He shook the blush away and smiled it off. "No, nothing at all," he replied as he turned his body to her. "But we must win this battle, no matter what."

She nodded at him once again. "A little while ago, Kiba told me that people called you the Ruin Prince because you're a genius in that magnitude. And now...your first match against this woman..."

"You're wrong." His solemn yet determined face went on. Issei looked confused as to why. "My powers are not a natural boon, but something cultivated by the Gremory house for many generations. They belong to both me and the house of Gremory." A wing blew to his direction, blowing his hair and his sleepwear. "That's why I won't lose. If I'm fighting, I'm winning. I must win."

She smiled at him, except...it was sad. "Wow, you really are amazing," she said in an almost quiet voice, biting her lip, her eyes watering and her smile dropping. "But compared to me...I suck..."

He looked distraught by the sight of her. "Isa..." he muttered.

"Being here...makes me constantly realize that I'm the most useless one." She sniffed, making Richard look even more distraught. "Even if I possess a rare Longnius Sacred Gear...it's wasted on me..." She began to shed a couple of tears, making the red-haired man walk down to her. He began to look sorry for her. "Despite that...I foolishly rush forward and in the end...I'm always causing problems..." She began to sob and cover her face with her hands. "I'm...I'm..." She then shouted, "I'm completely useless!" Richard's heart dropped. He hated to see his cute servant like this. He felt very terrible. He walked towards her and hugged her to his chest, making her stop crying. "Pr...President?" His abs felt great, but she was confused once again.

He smiled at her, closed his eyes, and patted her hair. "It's okay," he whispered to her soothingly. "If you want more confidence, I can give it to you."

She looked up at him. "C...confidence?" she questioned.

"Yes, so you should calm your mind and body for now." He looked down at her. "I'll stay next to you until you fall asleep." The brown-haired female began to cry once more, except it was out of both sadness and joy. She buried her face into his chest while Richard kept hugging her and patted her hair. "Let it all out, Isa. I will definitely instill you with all the confidence you need." He cared about her so much, it was only necessary for him to stay with her until she sleeps.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was outside in their track suits. Richard said to Issei, "Use your Boosted Gear, Isa."

She looked at him with a puzzled look. "But I thought you said I couldn't use it," she replied.

"Without my permission, yes." He then looked at the blonde-haired beauty. "Yumi, can you be her opponent?"

She nodded at him. "Yes, President," she answered as she distanced herself from Issei, went into a position with her practice sword, and shouted, "Prepare yourself! I won't go easy on you!" Issei sighed and straightened herself up, ready to beat the pretty girl.

"Boosted Gear!" she shouted as she got her bow and arrow and gauntlet out.

"Boost!" shouted the gauntlet as the green jewel glowed.

"Try again," suggested Richard, his face turning serious.

"Boost!" shouted Issei as her gauntlet said the same, charging up.

"Once more!"

"Boost!" The gauntlet charged.

"Still enough enough. Again!"

"Boost!" The gauntlet charged again.

"Once more!"

It didn't take long until the female pervert continued to charge up her Boosted Gear when her master kept telling her to. "She seemed to power up to twelve times," Akihiko stated.

"Stop," the Ruin Prince demanded her, making her stop boosting her power. "You weren't able to handle that many boosts before training." The brown-haired female remembered the night she fought Raynark, the night she was weakening but still defeated him. How could she boost more power? " _That_ is the result of your training, Isa." She nodded. She felt a lot more powerful now that he mentioned it. Perhaps her training did make her useful, after all. "Begin."

She looked up at Yumi and cried out, "Let's go, Boosted Gear!" She went into position and pointed her arrow at the Knight. Her bow, arrow, and gauntlet had glowing yellow lines, her gauntlet shouting, "Explosion!" Yellow energy then came out of the ground under Issei's feet.

Asher's eyes widened. "What's happening?" he asked Richard.

He crossed his arms and answered, "It allows Isa to fight with the accumulated power for some time." He looked at Yumi. "Now, Yumi!"

The blonde-haired beauty nodded as she ran to her, jumped up, and swung her sword above her head. Issei looked up, however, and blocked the swing with her gauntlet, her bow and arrow held in her free hand. She managed to throw Yumi back, only for her to land perfectly on her two feet, crouching down. Issei looked down at her gauntlet, surprised she used it like that. She smiled down at it.

"Now Isa, release your magic!" Richard commanded. She then pointed her arrow at Yumi again. It had...a small amount of power emitting from its tip. She gritted her teeth.

"Damn it, I still fail!" she muttered angrily as Yumi charged at her, letting out a battle cry.

"Shoot, Isa!" the crimson-haired man shouted. And she did as told. She let out a battle cry and shoot her arrow. The red power encased the arrow and made a large covering as it went, making it look like a beam. The blonde-haired girl's pupils shrunk as she barely dodged the beam. It headed straight towards a mountain and hit it, making it explode. Everyone covered their eyes from the small debris of the blast. Once the explosion died down, everyone saw that the mountain had a deeply leveled path in the middle.

The raven-haired man actually looked amazed. "Eeto, eeto~..." he muttered. "The mountain..."

"Leveled to the ground!" Asher finished, also amazed at the sight.

Issei, now shaking from the power drained from her, looked at her glowing weapons. "S-so...this...is my power..." she mumbled before dropping her bow and arrow and collapsing onto the ground due to feeling faint.

The blonde-haired male gasped and ran to her. "Issei-san!" he cried out in worry.

Richard smiled at her. "I'm guessing she used up all her energy," he said to Akihiko. He only smiled due to her fantastic work. The red-haired male then looked at Yumi. "How was she, Yumi?"

"She surprised me," she answered, looking at him and holding up her sword. "That single burst was the equivalent of a high-class devil's attack!" The practice sword then broke in half.

Smiling, he turned to his Pawn and said to her, "Isa! You'll be a decisive factor for the game! Your power will greatly influence the flow of it. Believe in us and more than anything else, yourself."

While being supported to stand up by Asher, Issei said to herself, "Believe in everyone...and myself..." Everyone but Richard smiled at her. Richard suddenly thought about what she said to him the night before:

 _"I'd love you regardless of rank and name. I can see you right here, right now, and...you're my number one, Richard-senpai!"_

As everyone but him gathered around Issei, the wind blew Richard's crimson hair. He placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating faster the more he thought about what she said. He blushed a little, looking at her. _Isa..._ he thought.

* * *

 **What do you think of this? It wasn't too shabbily written, right?**

 **Also, aaaaawwwww~! Richard's starting to have feelings for Issei~! x3**

 **Review, follow, and favorite! I'll see you in the next episode!**


	27. Ep10: The Decisive Battle Starts!-Part 1

**Before I do...**

 **Behla: Let's just say that his feelings for her are now completely cemented. :3**

 **Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: This episode and the next will be two-parters. Just so you know!***

* * *

Days later, Issei was back in her home, wearing the school uniform and looking at her alarm clock. It read that it was 10:25 p.m. She grabbed it and looked at it. "Only an hour until the game begins..." she whispered to herself. She remembered what Richard said back in the training camp.

* * *

 _"We're up to the Phenex household, so what?"_ _he said to the whole peerage, who was sitting at a table. "We'll show them how strong Richard Gremory's house is!"_

* * *

She put the clock back and looked at her hand. She clenched it. "I've been training really hard," she said. "I won't lose." A look of determination fell on her face and she smiled. She hoped that they could win against that filthy bitch.

A knock was heard and the female pervert looked at the door. "Uh, Issei-san, can I please come in?" asked Asher from behind the door.

"Sure..." she replied. The door opened and revealed the former priest in...his priest uniform. Issei looked surprised to see him in it. She thought he might have discarded it or something. "Those clothes..."

He smiled at her, blushing a little. He looked away from her. "I thought I might wear this since Richard-san had told us to dress in whatever's comfortable."

She smiled at him. "Well, that definitely fits you the best, Asher-kun."

"Thanks." He cleared his throat, his blush still cemented on his face, and asked, "Can I stay by your side, Issei-san? It's okay if you don't-"

"I don't mind," she replied. He smiled and walked into the room. He sat next to her, wrapped his arm around her, and rested his head on her shoulder, making her entire face red. "A-Asher-kun?" His smile dropped into a frown and he looked...scared? Sad?

"A life-threatening fight is about to happen, right?" he asked her. She nodded at him. "But I hope I'll be fine as long as you're with me." She continued to blush. "Issei-san, can I...always be at your side from now on?"

"Of course, Asher-kun," she answered with a smile. "We'll always be together." He looked down at her with a surprised look on his face. He then smiled and embraced her, both their cheeks continuing to glow red.

"Thank you so much, Issei-san." He felt as if he were no use except for healing. But with Issei by his side, he'll do what he can. Issei just felt happy that he was happy. As long as he was happy...

...

An hour later, the alarm clock showed a handsome and hot soldier guy carrying a rifle. "It's time! Are you ready, little girl? Wake up or-" Issei pressed the "Snooze" button and told the blonde-haired male. "Come on, Asher-kun. We have a fight to go to."

* * *

 **Episode 10: The Decisive Battle Starts!-Part 1**

In the clubroom that night, Yumi put her preferred sword in her sheath, Kabu put on a pair of black fighting gloves with...a paw print on each, and Richard and Akihiko sipped their cups of tea. Looking at the two men, Issei said, "No surprise that men like you are so composed." They were going into a fight and yet, they didn't look the slightest bit worried about possible loss or anything. It didn't surprise her though, as she knew they were strong men.

The door to the clubroom opened, making the group look and see Sora and Tsutomu in the room. Tsutomu closed the door. "Excuse us," he said as they both walked to the group.

"Good evening, Sora," Richard greeted.

"Welcome~," greeted Akihiko with his usual smile.

"The student body council president and the vice-president..." the female pervert stated. "Why?"

"Rating Games are broadcast to members of both families," the red-haired man explained to her. "They are responsible for it, after all."

"Oh, I see..." She looked at the student council members. _So, this will be seen by both families?_ she thought.

"I volunteered to do the task," Sora stated. "It _is_ your first game, Richard."

He scoffed at him. "I'll show you a fight that won't insult our rivalry," he said.

A white magic circle appeared and out came Grafier as it disappeared. He looked at everyone. "Are you ready, everyone?" he asked.

Richard nodded. "Yes," he answered.

"When it's about to start, you will be teleported to the battlefield."

"Battlefield?" Issei asked in a puzzled voice.

Akihiko turned to her and replied, "It's an alternate space created just for this game." She looked at him. "It's disposed of after each game, so you can run wild however you like." He closed his eyes, smiled wide, and chuckled. She only sweat-dropped.

 _Run wild, huh?_ she questioned internally. _Wonder what that means..._

Sora and Tsutomu were already in front of Richard's desk. "I'll be going back to the student body council room to manage the broadcast," he stated to Richard. "I wish you the best of luck, Richard."

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Thank you." He opened them to look up at his friend. "But make the broadcast fair, alright?"

He nodded and turned his back to him as well as Tsutomu. "Of course." As they began to leave the room, Sora turned his head to him and added, "I do not expect that Risa Phenex will be an even match against you or me, however." The two then left the room.

"Also, the demon lord Lucifer will be watching this fight as well," Grafier informed Richard. He gasped a little, but looked away and kept a solemn face.

"Right..." he muttered. "My sister is..."

Issei nearly jumped up when she heard him say "sister". "H-hold on, sister?!" she exclaimed. "Did I hear that wrong?!"

Yumi giggled. "You didn't, Issei-chan," she replied. "As his sister _is_ the demon lord."

Both Issei and Asher gasped. "What?!" the perverted devil exclaimed. "Your sister is the demon lord?! But-"

"Yes," Richard answered, a scowl seen on his face. "And if I'm listening to you correctly, gender does not matter when it comes to being the demon lord." Both her and Asher's eyes widened. They thought that there was no way...

"Sirzeca Lucifer," Yumi added. "Also known as the Crimson Female Satan. That's his sister. Sirzeca-sama succeeded the previous demon lord Lucifer when he died the previous war."

"Is THAT why the President's the heir of the Gremory family?" asked the former priest. She nodded. Issei looked at the Ruin Prince with a saddened face.

"So that's why..." she muttered quietly. She remembered him saying:

 _"I'm the son of the Gremory house. That name, Gremory, follows me wherever I go."_

 _It's all because of your sister, isn't it?_ she thought, feeling bad for him.

A large red magic circle appeared in the large space in the room, Grafier saying, "It's time."

Richard stood up from his desk. "Then let's go," he demanded of everyone. They nodded and stood up as well. All walked into the magic circle and stood there, ready to go. Everyone disappeared, one-by-one. First Kabu, then Richard, then Akihiko, then Yumi, then a worried Asher, then finally, Issei, who was closing her eyes.

She opened them when she finally transported...only to find herself and everyone else in the clubroom again. Did it fail? "Nothing changed..." Asher pointed out, looking around.

"Don't tell me the teleportation screwed up on me..." Issei muttered worriedly. Since she couldn't jump circles, it was possible.

"Everyone,"said Grafier's voice over the speakers. Everyone looked at the direction it was coming from, Issei and Asher looking in surprise.

* * *

"I am Grafier, servant of the Gremory family, the appointed judge between the Gremory and Phenex families." Sora and Tsutomu was seen in the student council room, looking at the speakers. "Taking Richard-sama's and Risa-sama's opinions into consideration, we prepared a replica of Kuoh Academy-the school Richard-sama attends in the human world-as the battlefield."

* * *

"A replica?" questioned Issei.

"Look outside, Isa," Richard suggested to prove the butler's words right. She did so as she and Asher walked to a window and looked out of it...seeing green aurora in the sky. Both of them gasped at the sight.

"The sky is..." Asher muttered in awe.

"We are in an alternate universe," the blonde-haired girl stated.

"With a replica of the school in it," the raven-haired man added.

The two looked awed at the sight of the aurora. It was so pretty. "Just how amazing can devil powers get?" the brown-haired devil asked.

"Both parties have been teleported to their main base," Grafier's voice continued. "Richard-sama's main base is the Occult Research Club room in the old schoolhouse." The King himself had his hand on the back of his neck and he sighed.

"Tsutomu," Sora said.

"Yes sir," he replied as he moved his finger to reveal Risa's main base.

"Risa-sama's main base is the principal's office in the new schoolhouse," the butler's voice stated.

* * *

In the room, it was lit by a fire place. Risa sat on a chair with her legs on the table. The man with the long black loincloth, the boy in the blue-colored suit and tie, and Yubel stood next to her. The men dressed in the sexy butler costumes are more closer to her, one of them touching her thigh and having his lips on her neck, the other kissing the other side of her neck and her hand caressing his abs through his white dress shirt. She looked...pleasured and determined.

* * *

"Thus, pawns can promote themselves when they manage to invade the enemy's schoolhouse," Grafier went on.

Issei smiled and looked at the group. "So all I need to do is go into the new schoolhouse?" she asked before smirking. "Piece of cake! And the promotion will be as strong as a queen, the strongest piece!"

Akihiko chuckled. "Eeto, eeto~, it's not THAT easy~," he told her, making her confused.

"It also means _their_ pawns will be as Queen as well if they enter this building," Yumi explained. "You should expect their main base to be heavily defensed."

She frowned. She had a good point. "I guess you're right..." she muttered. Kabu handed her a small, glowing ball. She noticed and picked it up from his hands. "What's this?"

Richard had one as well. It floated and went inside of his ear. "This is how we'll communicate on the battlefield," he answered.

"Oh, like a transceiver." Both her and Asher put them in their ears.

"The game shall now begin!" Grafier announced. Silence went over in the clubroom.

* * *

In the principal's office, Risa made the men kissing her neck to lift their heads up. She said to her peerage, "Now, these people may be too weak for you, but don't hold back~. Crush them all completely~! The only reason why we are playing this silly little game is to crush Richard's pride into bits and pieces~."

* * *

In the clubroom, everyone was at Richard's desk, looking at a map of the entire school campus. "The enemy's new base is in the new schoolhouse. It'd be quicker to go there through the school yard, but..."

"We would be in plain sight," Kabu finished for him.

He nodded at him. "Indeed, making that path too risky."

"How about we approach the new schoolhouse from the back, across the track field?" Issei suggested.

"They will probably expect that, Isa. I expect Risa's nimble rooks and knights to be placed around this clubhouse."

"A classic yet foolproof tactic," Akihiko described.

Yumi looked at the King. "President." She paused to point at the gym in the map. "I suggest we take the gym first, which is between the old and new schoolhouse. It's closer to our base and it would help keep the enemies in check."

"Ah, like the center of a chessboard," Richard stated. "Taking it first would give us a tactical advantage." He nodded. "Alright, it's decided." He looked up to everyone. "It's indoors, so the power of a rook would be more better suited than a knight's mobility." Kabu nodded, understanding his command.

"I never knew fighting would be this difficult," Asher whispered to Issei.

She looked up at him and smiled reassuringly. "We just need to believe the President and follow his orders, Asher-kun."

He smiled back at her, a bit of red on his cheeks. "You're right, Issei-san."

Richard crossed his hands. "Alright, first, we need to secure the defensive line," he said before looking at Yumi and Kabu. "Yumi, Kabu, I need you two to go set up traps in the forest, understood?"

"Yes, sir," the Knight replied.

"Roger," the shouta said as he held his hand out, revealing a blue magic circle. "Let's go, Shiro." The white cat appeared and climbed on top of his head, sitting on it.

"We'll take our leave then." The two of them then exited the room.

The red-haired male then looked at Akihiko. "Akihiko, once the traps are set, use illusionary magic on the forest and the sky above it."

He bowed to him. "As you wish, President," he replied as he left the room as well.

"What should WE do then, President?" asked Issei. There's got to be a reason why she and Asher were the last ones, right?

Richard looked at Asher. "You are the recovery and support, Asher, so be on standby with me here," he ordered the blonde-haired guy. He then walked around the desk. "It would be pointless of you to go out there and get knocked out."

Asher sighed that he was of no use other than healing, but nodded and replied, "Yes, sir."

The crimson-haired man then looked at the female pervert. "Isa," he said.

"Y-yes, sir?" she replied, her body becoming still like a soldier's.

He sat down on the couch and patted his lap. "Come lie here on my lap," he ordered her in a gentle voice. The girl's face burned red while the former priest looked aghast at his order for her.

"W-w-wait! C-could this be the legendary...lap pillow?" she asked, imaginary steam coming out of her ears.

"We don't have all the time, Isa," he said to her.

She bowed down to him. "Thank you very much!"

...

Issei began to lie down on his lap, gasping and feeling the sensation it gave her. His thighs felt so nice and she could feel his bulge behind her head. _What a wounderful feeling..._ she thought, imagining Richard bare naked, showing his pecs, abs, and well-sculpted legs. _It feels so tender and so rich...yet it envelops me in a..._ She remembered what the hell was happening. She cried tears of joy and exclaimed, "B-but we're in the middle of an important game, President! This is so unbelievable..."

Richard, who was blushing a little, looked down at her, patted her hair, and asked, "Isa, why are you crying?"

"I...I'm just so happy that I get to rest my head on your lap! I'm so moved to tears that they can't stop flowing! I'm so glad I was born!"

He chuckled at her. She looked up at him, seeing his face and his outlined chest. "You're exaggerating, Isa. I can always be your lap pillow."

"R-really?!"

"Yes. Now calm down and stop sniffling."

Asher, who was watching them from across the couch, blushed and scowled. He WANTED to be Issei's lap pillow, but the President had to offer first. He had great thighs- at least, he thought-so, he could be her lap pillow. He just wanted her to be on his lap instead of Richard's.

"Isa, I'll release the spell cast upon you, just a little," the King said to her. She looked up, puzzled. What did he mean by that?

* * *

 **Eye Catch #19:** **Kabu is on his knees on the floor, his butt up in the air and his upper body down, supported by his elbow. He wore a pair of tight gray briefs and his fighting gloves. His chest and small bulge are shown. The briefs are showing his butt cheeks. He's running three of his fingers of his free hand on his left butt cheek. His mouth is open and he's blushing, as if he were surprised.**

* * *

 **Alright, what do you think?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	28. Ep10: The Decisive Battle Starts!-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Eye Catch #20:** **Kabu is sitting on his legs, hanging his head up and his arched. He's only wearing his fighting gloves, meaning that his chest is shown as well as his butt. His small penis is nowhere to be seen. He looks as if he were trying to be seductive while being innocent.**

* * *

 **Episode 10: The Decisive Battle Starts!-Part 2**

Outside of the old schoolhouse, Kabu was looking at a branch as Shiro jumped on it and placed a magic circle on it, placing a trap. Yumi, who was next to him, looked at another branch. "Let's go there next," she suggested. He nodded as Shiro jumped onto his head again and walked with her to the next tree.

Meanwhile, on a tall tree's branch, Akihiko stood there, holding his familiar. He let her go, smiling and saying, "Go ahead." The imp separated into 6 different ones as they all parted on different directions.

* * *

In the clubroom, still on Richard's lap, Issei felt a sudden pulse in her brain when his hand touched her head. She felt more...stronger. _I can feel more power coming into my body,_ she thought in awe.

"Remember when I told you that I spent eight pawns to resurrect you?" he asked her with his casual smile.

"Y-yeah..."

"Right after the resurrection, your body couldn't handle that much power. That's why I layered it in multiple spells. Right now, I just released only a small part of it."

"Then...the power I'm feeling now is-"

"Your inherent power, Isa. To fully acquire it, you need your Boosted Gear and a tough body to withstand it." He closed his eyes and kept his smile. "You're still not there yet, though."

"So, that's why I needed intense training." _I'm so sorry for calling you a monster then, President!_ she apologized internally, sobbing. _Please forgive me!_

"Wait, that's what it's for?" asked Asher. Feeling bad and stupid, he looked up and wrapped his hands in prayer. "Oh Lord, please forgive my soul for being jealous a couple of minutes ago." The reply was the splitting headache, making him groan.

"Listen, Isa," Richard said, ignoring the former priest. "Defeat your opponent, even if it's a 'hot' guy. Don't hold back because they won't either."

She nodded. She felt terrible for not hitting Miran because he was hot. Now, since they're in a battle where it's possible that the engagement will perish, she won't hold back either, no matter how much it kills her. She nodded, smiled, and pumped her fist into the air. "Yes, President! I promise that we'll win this battle!"

He chuckled and replied, "Yes. I'm expecting a lot from you, my cute little Isa." She blushed. He called her cute again. Why does he call her cute...?

"President? Can you hear me?" Akihiko asked through the transceiver magic.

Richard touched his ear and answered, "I can hear you loud and clear."

"The preparations are complete."

The red-haired male gestured the female devil to get off of his lap. Though she frowned, she did so, making him stand up. "Then here's the game plan."

* * *

In the student council room, Tsutomu stated, "Richard-sama is beginning to move."

Sora propped his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his laced hands. "Since he lacks the manpower to do so, it's impossible for him to defend the base perfectly. Knowing that, a quick attack is the only choice he has to make."

* * *

While Issei left to join Kabu, Richard and Asher were still inside the clubroom. "Listen, you cannot avoid a battle once you enter the gym. Make sure to follow my orders."

Outside, the two nodded, saying in sync, "Yes, sir."

In the forest, Yumi heard Richard say to her, "Are you ready, Yumi?"

She nodded. "Everything looks good."

On the rooftop of the building stood Akihiko. He listened to Richard saying, "Akihiko, be ready and await the right moment."

He chuckled and replied, "Yes, President~!"

The crimson-haired King smiled and announced with determination, "Then commence with the operation!" Everyone then began to move out to start the plan. "My wonderful servants, our opponent is Risa Phenex, a woman considered to be a promising talent even among the immortal phoenix! Let's kick her ass, everyone!"

Feeling worrisome, Asher began to pray for the survival of everyone. _Issei-san, everyone..._ he thought. _Good luck. Especially you, Issei-san._ Not only was he worrying for everyone, he was worrying for Issei. He does care A LOT about her...

* * *

Issei and Kabu sneaked inside of the gym and were hidden from sight. The female pervert sighed. "Even the interior is a carbon copy of the original," she stated.

Kabu sniffed and noted, "There's enemies."

The lights then flashed on and a young male's voice shouted, "I know you're there, servants of Gremory!"

"Looks like sneaking in is useless then." The two then walked and revealed themselves to Risa's Pieces. The Chinese man, Miran, and the two shoutas in gym uniforms were there. The Chinese male wore a blue traditional Chinese top that was unbuttoned halfway with golden accents, matching pants, and black traditional shoes. His black hair was short. "So, the rook and the unusually spirited pawn, correct?" asked the Chinese man. "The one Miran defeated easily?" Issei looked to see that man in the shrine outfit. She gasped. It WAS him...

"N-no way..." she muttered.

Miran smirked. "My name is Miran, a pawn," he introduced himself.

"My name's Xueqin, a rook," the Chinese man stated.

"I'm Kin and I'm a pawn!" one of the shoutas greeted, posing with his twin.

"And I'm Ken, also a pawn!" said the other one.

Kabu looked coldly at Xueqin. "That rook's level is high," he stated.

"High?" asked Issei.

"His combat ability alone can rival the one of a Queen."

"Wait, really?!" She was surprised he was THAT strong! However, she shook her head and stretched out her arm. "Well, it's not like we didn't know that we'd be at a disadvantage. We won't back out now!" Her gauntlet, bow, and arrow then appeared, the girl shouting, "Boost!"

"Boost!" shouted her gauntlet, green energy glowing.

Tightning his gloves, Kabu said to her, "I'll fight with the rook. You handle the pawns, Issei-senpai. Run and keep them busy if you must."

The female pervert grinned. "Don't worry about me, Kabu-kun," she replied. "We'll have the better chance of winning." The little boy looked up at her with a puzzled look. He wondered why she said that. Shaking that off, they both jumped off of the platform they were on, Issei shouting, "Let's go!"

* * *

In the principal's office, Risa still sat at the desk, now with only Yubel by her side. She rested her cheek on her fist. "I knew they were going to attack the center first~," she said to him. "Will you tell me how the other team is doing~?"

"Yes, my lady," he replied. "The three other pawns, Shuro, Maurice, and Buel are attempting to infiltrate the base."

* * *

The two sexy butler men and the man with the loincloth were in the forest, which was foggy.

"It's getting really foggy..." Buel noted. Suddenly, a trap opened and shot a few red arrows at them. However, they all dodged them in a flash.

"A trap?" Shuro questioned with a smirk. "It's nothing I can't handle."

"Child's play," stated Maurice.

"A cute trap you'd expect from a beginner," Buel added.

* * *

In the gym, Xueqin was battling Kabu in hand combat. He swung a kick of flames at him, but he easily dodged. He then swung more flaming kicks at him, the shouta blocking him, then a flaming punch, which he step-sided from. As he was going to strike him, he kicked at him once more. He bent himself back, nearly avoiding the kick. That kick though, ripped part of his pants, showing his spotted briefs, and half of his shirt, showing half of his youthful chest.

Issei noticed and shouted, "Kabu-kun!" However, she was struck by the back of Miran's sword, causing her to blow away and hit a wall hard. She fell to the ground, feeling pained. As she looked up however, she saw Kin and Ken with...chainsaws behind their backs. They both looked at her closely and giggled. Her skin crawled with fear. _Two cute shoutas with CHAINSAWS?!_ she thought.

Kabu continued to block Xueqin's attacks. As the Chinese male swung yet another kick at him, he caught it. He then pulled him and landed a hard punch to his fact, letting out his soft battle cry. Risa's Rook staggered back and looked at him with a fierce glare and smirk on his face. "Heh. Not ba-" he said before he noticed the shouta running to him and hitting his gut with his shoulder hard enough to make him out of breath. He fell a couple feet away from him, then sat up staggeringly and asked angrily, "Just what...the hell...are you?"

"Richard-sama's servant," he answered, cracking his knuckles and his neck.

Meanwhile, Issei began to run away from Kin and Ken like a scaredy cat and screamed. Both the shoutas were wielding and swinging their chainsaws at her, shouting, "Rip apart, rip apart! Rip her clothes and body apart!"

"Running won't save you, cute girl!" shouted Ken.

"We're going to disassemble you into little pieces!" shouted Kin.

"Don't say that so cheerfully!" Issei yelled in horror. "Also, I don't want to be disassembled!" However, she saw Miran throw a kunai right in front of her on the ground. Learning from her mistake, she quickly jumped over it and over Miran, who looked shocked at her action.

"What the..." he exclaimed quietly.

The female Pawn grinned. _I finally dodged this time!_ she thought. However, she then saw the twin shoutas with their chainsaws, shouting, "Rip apart! Rip apart!" They closed his on her before she could escape and swung their chainsaws at her, in which she barely dodged each time they did. _Alright, I'm managing anyway._

The two shoutas looked angry at her. "This is really making me so mad!" shouted Kin.

"Why can't we at least cut her clothes?!" shouted Ken.

Issei landed on the ground and looked up at them, grinning. The green orb in her gauntlet glowed as well as her bow and arrow. She generated another arrow and pointed both arrows at them. "I trained pretty hard, you know," she said to them. "I don't want to disappoint the President and the team when I'll get knocked out so easily!"

"Boost!" shouted her gauntlet as gold lines began to glow on her bow and arrows as well.

"Let's go, Boosted Gear!" she shouted confidently as red energy appeared below her.

"Explosion!" The two shoutas looked both confused and scared.

The female pervert then shot the two arrows with the golden lines out of the energy, shouting, "You two first!" One of the arrows hit Kin at the chest while the other hit Ken near his small bulge. The arrows, however, then reshaped into red magic circles around those areas as the two dropped their weapons and landed on their backs on the ground as the surge of energy disappeared.

Miran appeared and lunged his sword at Issei, only for her to dodge it, put her bow in one hand, grab it with her gauntlet, and broke it easily. His eyes widened in horror. "N-no way!" he exclaimed.

"And you last!" she shouted as she punched his collarbone, causing him to blow back and fall down. A red magic circle appeared in the middle of his collarbone.

He looked at his broken sword and exclaimed, "My sword!"

Issei panted and flicked her left arm to get rid of the pain in it. "Man, did that hurt..." she muttered to herself before smiling. _But I'm all set now!_

Kin and Ken both stood up and grabbed their chainsaws. "Damn it! We can't lose to a GIRL!" Ken shouted angrily.

"Our lady will kill us if we let her win!" Kin added. They started their chainsaws, both glowing yellow. Miran also stood up with his broken sword, the back of it glowing. All the men ran to her in utter fury.

"Give up, bitch!" the shrine guy yelled.

"We're going to REALLY rip you apart!" yelled Kin and Ken in unison.

Issei grinned. "Now's my chance!" she said to herself as she let out her wings and held up her gauntlet in the air. "Take this! My special technique!" She then moved her arm 90 degrees, holding up two fingers together with her thumb resting between them. Xueqin looked up at her as well as Kabu, who was pulling his leg like a wrestler.

"Clothiiiiing..." she called out before snapping her fingers. "Break!" The magic circles on them men appeared, causing them to freeze and look at them in horror. They glowed red. Kin's shirt ripped apart in tiny pieces, showing his chest, Ken's shorts also ripped into miniature pieces, showing his little butt, and Miran's underwear ripped into small pieces, a piece of fabric (soon to disappear) covering his average-sized bulge.

The male Pawns covered their penises, shouting, "NOOOOOOOO!" All of them still stood, now covering their penises and their butts out in sight. Issei put on her lecherous grin, laughed, and put her wings away.

"How was that?" she asked them. "I kept imagining myself blasting away men's clothes and for a long time! So, I used all my magical talent to make guys naked! My special technique is called the Clothing Break!" She squealed like a fangirl.

* * *

Sora and Tsutomu looked repulsed at the sight. "What a vulgar girl," the man with the long raven-colored hair said in disgust. "No girl I've ever seen before..."

Sora sighed. "She must have planted her imagination in those arrows and her punch with magic on the men when they came into contact," he explained. "You are right though. I've never seen a girl so vulgar and perverted. But I'll give her points for originality."

* * *

"You perverted bitch!" shouted Miran.

"You monster!" shouted Kin.

"You heartless witch!" shouted Ken.

Issei cried happily and kept her lecherous smile. She had no regrets doing that to them. After all...Asher helped her. _Asher-kun!_ she thought happily.

* * *

 _During that night in the training camp, Asher screamed as the power hit him, shredding his clothes and exposing his semi-toned chest and his white briefs. His pajama pants from the knee down was still there and part of his pajama shirt still hung halfway through his left pec. Otherwise, everything else was gone. The power did blow him back, causing him to fall on his bottom and expose his bulge. He was blushing._

 _"Oh no! I'm so sorry, Asher-" Issei began to apologize until she noticed his clothes were almost missing. She blushed and smiled. "I did it!"_

 _"I-Issei-san!" he exclaimed before standing up. "Th-this is..."_

 _..._

 _Another night, Asher stood next to the log with clothes, wearing a hand-me-down. Issei had her gauntlet, bow, and two arrows out and pointed at them. "Alright, I'm going to test if I can transfer my magic to these bows. Just hold still, okay?" He nodded as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The brown-haired girl then shot her two arrows at the log and the former priest. Both hit them, but then they reshaped into magic circles. Issei gasped, seeing the progress. "And..." She snapped her fingers with her gauntlet, causing the clothes on the both of them to rip into tiny pieces, Asher gasping. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled widely. "Yes! I can do it!" She frowned however. "But I need to rip the clothes off completely..."_

 _Asher blushed and smiled at her. He offered to be her guinea pig and she accepted, so he doesn't mind having his hand-me-downs ripped up for her sake._

* * *

 _In Issei's home after the trip, the two devils were in her room. She used her gauntlet to perform her technique on Asher, causing his clothes to shred once again. He continued blushing and smiling at her._

 _"Oh no, I need to make it ALL gone!" she said. "S-sorry, Asher-kun! Just one more time!"_

 _He nodded. "Yes, Issei-san! I'll go change!" He then ran out of the room to change his clothes._

 _..._

 _Not too soon, he was back in the room and Issei shredded his clothes once again, except this time, his entire outfit ripped off, leaving him in only his underwear. He smiled brightly at her. "You did it!" he cheered._

 _"I did, but only with the clothes," she replied. "I have to shred the underwear too so it's a good technique!" She sighed and looked at him with a sad look. "If this is bothering you, then you can-"_

 _"It doesn't bother me at all!" he replied, making her look at him in shock. "I have tons more hand-me-downs for you to practice on!" She blushed and smiled at him. "Keep doing your best, Issei-san!"_

* * *

She sniffled and kept her lecherous smile. "It's all thanks to you, Asher-kun!" she blurted out.

"I'm very disappointed in you," Kabu said, making her snap out of her happy state.

"Kabu-kun..." she said to him with a pout. She noticed that the other Rook could barely get up. "Wait, you took down Risa's Rook?" She smiled at him. "You're pretty good!"

"Kabu, Isa, how's the situation?" Richard asked through the transceiver magic.

She touched her ear and answered, "President! Everything's fine actually." She then looked at Kabu with a perverted look, whose clothes were still ripped. "VERY fine..." Kabu blushed and looked at her disapprovingly.

* * *

"That's great to hear," Richard said in the clubroom. "Akihiko is ready to make a move now, so continue with the plan."

* * *

Issei and Kabu looked at each other and nodded. Both began to run out of the gymnasium. "What the-you're leaving?!" shouted Xueqin in disbelief. "The match hasn't even been decided yet!"

"You two are abandoning this strategic location?!" added Miran as the two successfully got out of the gym and continued running. A large black cloud appeared above it and a yellow magic circle appeared. It shot out lightning, obliterating the gym and everything and everyone in it. The female pervert and the white-haired shouta barely escaped the wind it brought.

Akihiko was up in the air in his shrine uniform, his arm raised up high and sparking. "Take~," he said with his soft yet sadistic face.

"Risa-sama's three pawns and rook are knocked out," announced Grafier.

"Amazing..." Issei said in awe.

"Akihiko-senpai is well-known as the Priest of Thunder," Kabu stated. "I've heard that those who know him are aware of his immense power and alias." The dark-haired Queen chuckled and licked his lips in delight.

"The Priest of Thunder, huh? I'd definitely die if I had a punishment like that..." Not only was he a sadistic hot man, but also a powerful sadistic hot man...

* * *

"He destroyed the strategic location, using an offensive move," Sora noted. "A very bold move for a first-timer, especially Richard."

"Would this force Risa-sama to go all out though?" Tsutomu asked.

"I'm afraid so. The real challenge begins now."

* * *

"We're still outnumbered," Richard said to Issei and Kabu through the transceiver magic. "It will take some time for Akihiko to be ready to fire another shot. We'll join you on the battlefield as soon as he recovers. Until then, both of you should get ready for the plan's next phase."

* * *

Nodding, both of them removed their hands from their ears. Issei looked down at Kabu and asked, "What's the next phase?"

"We have to meet up with Yumi-senpai around the track field and annihilate the enemies in the area," he explained to her.

"I wonder how Kiba IS doing..." She had began to warm up to her, despite being jealous of her, so she wondered how she was doing.

* * *

Maurice held out his hand and shot another trap, making it disappear. As he put it down, he asked, "Do they sincerely think that these kinds of traps would protect them?"

Buel noticed the schoolhouse not far from them. "I found the main base!" he said. The men then ran to it, only for it to disappear and turn into fog.

"What happened?" asked Maurice, who looked puzzled.

"That's too bad," said Yumi's voice. The three men looked to see the blonde-haired beauty emerge from the shadows with a sword. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. "You guys can't really get out of here now." She opened her eyes and continued, "Our Queen made a barrier you all are stuck in."

Buel looked at her angrily. "Shit, we were distracted by the traps and didn't even notice!" he exclaimed.

Yumi closed her eyes again and giggled. "We needed some clever tricks to overcome our lack of manpower."

Shuro smirked and looked at her with seductive-ish eyes. "I don't really want to say it since you're pretty hot..." he said. "But do you really think you would defeat the three of us on your own?"

"Give it a try," she insisted, making him a little surprised at her response. She got out her sword and gave a competitive look to the three men.

* * *

"Well, knowing her, she's probably just fine on her own," Issei said to Kabu. "She does have that beauty and that hourglass body of hers after all..." She still felt jealous of her for that. She turned to the little boy and reached a hand out to him. "Let's go too, Kabu-kun." However, he stepped away from her hand, making her feel confused.

"Don't touch me after performing that 'technique'," he said coldly to her, walking away from her.

She giggled nervously and sweat-dropped. "Oh come on, Kabu-kun. I'm not going to use it on a teammate!"

"That was still terrible though."

 _Well, now he definitely hates me for doing that..._ she thought nervously. She then ran to him. "Hold up, Kabu-kun!" However...a magic circle appeared right in front of him and exploded, causing Issei to be blown back, skidding on the ground. Feeling pain coursing through the side of her body, she staggeringly stood up and gasped at the sight of Kabu, whose clothes were torn apart except for his shoes, his gloves, and half of his underwear. His chest and bulge were exposed as he let out a pained yell. "KABU-KUN! NO!"

* * *

Startled by her yelling, Richard asked in panic, "Isa?! What happened to Kabu?! Answer me, please!" Asher looked horrified by the way he was yelling. That meant that Kabu was...

* * *

The white-haired boy landed hard on his side. Issei's breath began to shake and run to him. "KABU-KUUUUUUUN!" she shouted.

* * *

Risa only laughed at the situation. "Don't underestimate me, Richard-hun~," she said. "I AM Risa Phenex, after all."

* * *

Yubel was floating and carrying a long staff. He chuckled at Kabu's misfortune, grinning evilly. "Take," he said.

* * *

 **No, Kabu-kun! Damn you, Yubel and Risa!**

 **Anyways, how was this? If there's any errors, please tell me!**

 **Review, follow, and favorite! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	29. Ep11-We're In The Middle of the Match!-1

**Here's the next episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

Issei held a nearly naked Kabu in her arms, tears escaping her eyes. "No..." she muttered in sorrow. She looked up at Yubel angrily. "Are you Risa's Queen?!" He only chuckled in response.

"I'm...sorry..." Kabu said weakly with eyes full of sorrow. She looked down at him.

"K-Kabu-kun!"

"I...I wish...I was more of help...to the President..."

She shook her head at him. "N-no way! I'll bring you to Asher-kun so he can-" Suddenly, the shouta glowed light blue and began to...dissolve. He let out a pained cry as he dissolved completely, leaving light blue dust behind. "K-Kabu-kun...?" Her hands shook. What the hell just happened to him?! "KABU-KUN!"

* * *

 **Episode 11: We're In The Middle of The Match!-Part 1**

"Richard-sama's Rook has been knocked out," Grafier announced.

Issei stood up, looking furious. "Damn it!" she cried out. "What the hell did you do to Kabu-kun?! I won't forgive you for it! Come here and fight me!"

"Isa, calm down," Richard said to her through the transceiver magic.

* * *

Richard clenched his fists, gritted his teeth, and closed his eyes, feeling frustrated. "Those who are rendered to be unable to fight are teleported outside and being treated, therefore, Kabu didn't die," he explained. "So please, just calm down!"

* * *

She did feel a bit relieved that Kabu didn't die, but still, he was severely hurt. "B-but-"

"Just give it up, little girl," the purple Queen said to her, causing her to look up at him. "No matter how hard you fight, you can't win against us." He pointed his staff at her, making her look and feel pissed off.

"Eeto, eeto~," Akihiko said, appearing before the Pawn, flying. She looked surprised to see him. "Look what we have here~."

"Akihiko-san?" she exclaimed.

He turned to her and said, "I'll deal with this man, Issei-chan~. You go hurry on ahead, so don't worry about me~! I'll avenge Kabu-kun with all my might~." He turned to Yubel and starting glowing yellow, chuckling.

She nodded at him. Seeing how powerful he was, she'll trust him. "Okay, Akihiko-san!" She began to run off and out of the area where the Queens were at.

"Well, I was wondering when I would fight you someday, Priest of Thunder," Yubel said with a smirk.

"Eeto, eeto~, you will be fighting me now~," the raven-haired man replied with a smile. "Bomb King~." The purple-haired man smile and glowed lavender, grinning and chuckling evilly.

...

While Issei was running, she heard Grafier say, "Risa's three pawns have been knocked out."

"Wait, three?" she said before a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her away. She saw that Yumi was the one who pulled her out, making her relieved.

"Hello," she greeted calmly, smiling at her.

She smiled at her. "Wait, did you defeat those three pawns?" she asked her.

She nodded. "Thanks to Akihiko-san's barrier, it was really easy to defeat them."

* * *

"With this, that would mean that Risa-sama has nine pieces left," Sora stated. "And Richard-sama with six pieces left. From here, we can't predict the winner yet."

* * *

In the school storage room out in the field, both the ladies of Richard's peerage were in there, talking. "Kiba...I'm sorry that Kabu-kun was..." she said to the blonde-haired beauty sadly.

"It's alright," she replied. "He may not be that outgoing, but he was actually pretty excited for this." She sighed. "What a pity..."

Though he was gone from the game, Issei wanted to avenge him so that his "death" won't be in vain. She stretched her hand out to Yumi, making her look at it. "Let's win this together, Princess. Kabu-kun will be avenged!"

Yumi smiled at her and replied, "Alright!" They both then shook hands, feeling like best friends.

"Yumi, Isa, do you copy?" Richard asked through the magic, getting both the girls' attention.

* * *

"Ash and I will launch a surprise attack on their main base," Richard said with Asher right behind him. "So I need you two to distract as many enemies as possible to buy us some time."

* * *

"A surprise attack?" Issei questioned.

* * *

"I'm running out of choices and this is the only one, Isa. The plan _was_ to wait for Akihiko to recover and destroy every building individually, but it won't work as long as Risa's Queen is out."

* * *

"But President, it's too risky for a King to leave his base," Yumi said, worrisome.

* * *

"The enemy must be thinking the same as well," the red-haired male replied to her. "That's what I am going for. Phenex's body may be immortal, but her mind isn't. So if I deliver an attack strong enough to make her lose her fighting spirit, I will reign the victor." He smiled confidently. "I will crush Risa's spirit myself!"

* * *

Nodding, the two girls looked at each other. Issei said, "So, if that's the plan..." She paused to smile. "Why don't the ladies of the Occult Research Club..."

Yumi smiled back, knowing what she was thinking. "Show what they are made of?" she finished.

* * *

They got out of the storage room and into the track field, ready to fight. "Wherever you all are, show yourselves!" the female pervert shouted. "Come and get a fight!" A male chuckle was heard, causing both the ladies to look and see a collection of dust stirred, a man that looks like a fantasy soldier stepping out of it with a sword in his sheath.

"I am Lady Risa's Knight, Carl," he greeted. "You two must be out of your mind to come to me directly. However..." He paused to pull the sword out of his sheath and point at them with it. "I like stupid girls like you!" The blade of the sword erupted into flames.

Yumi closed her eyes, smiled, and walked to him. "And I am Sir Richard's Knight, Kiba Yumi," she greeted as she pulled her sword out of her sheath and pointed it at him, opening her eyes to reveal the competitive spirit in them. "I'm looking forward to cross swords with a fellow knight."

Carl smirked. "Well said, Richard Gremory's Knight!" They both then ran to each other and engaged in an intense sword fight. While they were fighting, the Pawn looked in awe.

"Amazing..." she muttered. "So I don't have to do anything here?"

"Oh no, you will," a deep male voice replied. She gasped and turned to see the mercenary who looked to be in his mid 20's and is muscular. His mercenary outfit consists of an open military jacket exposing his well-sculpted chest, a pair of black fingerless gloves with metal ends, tight dark grey pants outlining his bulge and butt, and combat boots. He wore a white mask that covered his left eye and had spiky light brown hair with three dark red highlights on it.

"Jeez, all that Carl thinks all day is swords, swords, swords," said the boy in the blue-colored suit and tie. Issei saw that he was leaning against a tree, looking down and closing his eyes. "He seemed pretty upset to sacrifice some pieces too." She stopped leaning against the tree and walked to Issei's direction. "Seriously, what a hard-headed guy. And I thought I finally found a refined hottie..." The mercenary man and a man in an indigo kimono approached the perverted Pawn. "Until I realized she's also another sword freak." Issei felt troubled as she was surrounded by more men. A man that looks like he belongs in Final Fantasy appeared by the boy's side as well as the two neko boys in sexy school uniforms. The boy opened his eyes and grinned evilly. "Well, well, how unfortunate."

While the blonde-haired girl blocked an attack from Carl, she looked back to see Issei surrounded and thought, _She's using all of her remaining pieces to deal with us?_ She turned to her opponent and smiled at him. _It looks like President's prediction was right._

...

While that was happening, Richard and Asher were out of the old schoolhouse and hiding behind a pole of the pathway to the school. They saw the situation the ladies were in, both thinking, _Good luck, ladies._ They both then sneaked into another hiding spot.

...

The boy looked as if he were thinking with a puzzled face. "Well, from the looks of it, Richard-sama seems to have a strange interest in women," he stated. "She's neither hot nor decent."

That outright pissed Issei off. "A cute boy with a sharp tongue?!" she exclaimed as she went into position. "Boosted Gear!" Her gauntlet, bow, and arrow appeared, her arrow pointing at the boy.

However, he smirked at her and turned away. "Sorry, but I won't be fighting," he said, making the female Pawn look confused. "Isiah."

The mercenary then walked to Issei, his fists clenched. "My name is Isiah, Lady Risa's Rook," he introduced himself. "Here I come, Richard Gremory's Pawn!" He then charged at her and swung punches at her, making her dodge and block with her gauntlet, her bow and arrow in her free hand.

"Wait! Who the hell is he?!" she asked him, pointing at the boy in blue, making him shoot an annoyed look at her. "Why ISN'T he fighting?!"

Isiah continued throwing punches at her, making her dodge and block each one. "In our peerage, he's a Bishop," he answered. "But in this game, he's more or less a spectator!"

"What do you mean?!"

"That Sir is Ravon Phenex!"

"PHENEX?!" Did that mean he's...

As Ravon snickered and waved, Isiah continued, "Although he's considered a subordinate serving under Risa-sama, he's actually her younger brother."

"LITTLE BROTHER?!" She looked at the blonde-haired shouta in disbelief. How...?

* * *

 _While in a sparkly background with Risa sitting on a couch with her arm around Yubel, Miran sitting next to her, and Isiah sitting on the arm of the couch while the other boys stood around the couch, the blonde-haired woman explained, "Have you ever heard of the little brother moe~? It's rare, but girls dream and envy it~, though I am not one of them. So he's just going to be my subordinate as a formality~."_

* * *

"That's what she said!" Isiah finished as he swung an uppercut at her, leaving her to barely dodge it.

 _So that bird whore's a perv AND an idiot?!_ Issei thought before putting on her lecherous face. _But I can completely understand why he'd want her little brother to be in her harem~!_ She snapped out of her thinking when the mercenary's fist came close to her face, making her dodge it in a millisecond.

As she kept dodging his punches, he stated, "You're not bad for a girl like you!"

"I didn't train with Kabu-kun and Kiba for nothing!" she replied. However, he managed to hit her by kicking her in the stomach, causing her to go back several feet and landing on her face. She stood up slowly because of the pain in her stomach and muttered, "But until my power builds up more, all I can do is run-" Isiah then panted an uppercut on her as her gauntlet glowed green and shouted, "Boost!"

 _That's the 5th power-up!_ she thought. _Might be enough against a Pawn, but a Rook?!_

As she landed on her bottom, Isiah commented, "You seem pretty different from when Miran defeated you." He smirked and crack his knuckles. "Looks like Richard Gremory trained you well."

She stood up and replied, "You bet! I, President's subordinate, was trained intensively by him! That's why I won't lose to you!" She went into a refined position with her arrow pointing at him. "I'll defeat you for his sake!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Richard and Asher successfully entered into the new schoolhouse without the other pieces noticing them. They both looked around cautiously before hearing Risa's voice.

"About time you've come, baby~," she said in a taunting manner. The Bishop looked up in surprise while Richard looked up at her in disbelief. She was sitting on a rail with her legs crossed, grinning and her laced hands on her lap. She giggled.

 _Damn it, she knew all along?_ the Ruin Prince thought.

* * *

Carl managed to break Yumi's sword, turning it into ashes. She gasped and exclaimed, "My Holy Eraser!"

"Sorry about the misfortune of that attack not working on me," he said to her.

She stepped back from him and replied, "Then how about this?" She tightened her hold on the grip and shouted, "Freeze!" From the grip a sword formed by ice before it broke, showing a new sword.

He gritted his teeth at her. "Damn you! You have two Sacred Gears?!" He then lunged at her and clashed his sword with hers. However, it froze up and broke. He looked shocked, but threw the grip away. "No matter!" He then brought out a dagger and jumped over her to stab her with it. "We, the proud members of the Phenex family, control fire, wind, and life!" His dagger then burst into flames and shattered Yumi's sword. She was smiling, however, as she formed a new sword with a shaped edge. Carl looked at her in disbelief and utter shock. A black hole appeared in the middle of the shaped edge, sucking in all the fire from his dagger. "Damn it! Just how many Sacred Gears do you have?!"

"Only one," she replied. "I don't have multiple because I am just making these. It's all thanks to Sword Birth." Once all the fire was sucked out of his dagger, she swung her sword at him, only for him to quickly dodge it. "In short, I can make any magic swords I want!" She then crouched on the ground and pressed her hand on it as Karl landed, causing multiple sword to appear where he was at once. He barely dodged it.

"This is-" Carl muttered.

 _Amazing!_ Issei thought in awe. _I thought that princess was strong before, but holy crap! Her possessing that much power?!_

"Hey!" shouted Isiah, who made her look at her about to swing a punch at her. "Pay attention because we're fighting!" He then landed it on her face, causing her to fall back several feet once again. She sat up and rubbed her nose, which was bleeding because of that punch.

"Come on, just a little more-" she muttered before her gauntlet shouted, "Boost!" She looked down at it, relieved. "Finally!" She stood up and pointed her arrow at Isiah, a small amount of energy emitting of its head.

"Explosion!" shouted her gauntlet.

As Isiah ran closer to her, she shouted, "This may not be a Dragon Wave, but get a dose of the Dragon Shot!" She then shot it, taking the mercenary a mere second to stop, look in horror, and dodge it in a bare millisecond as the beam/bow went straight across the field and into the forest, blowing it up. Issei looked embarrassed that she missed that. "...Or not. And I saved a lot of energy for that one..."

Isiah stood up and looked at her fiercely. "With a Sacred Gear as dangerous as that..." he said before charging towards her. "I need to defeat you!" As he swung his fist at her, she dodged it and grinned, shouting, "Gotcha!" She then punched his shoulder, a small magic circle appearing on it.

"How weak," he commented, oblivious to the magic circle.

"Now burst it open, Clothing Break!" The female pervert snapped her fingers, the clothes on him shredding in an instant, leaving him bare naked.

"What the hell is this?!" he exclaimed.

Her usual lecherous face went on and she whispered gleefully, "Saving this to the ladies' folder on my neural hard drive~. Saved~!" She then generated another arrow emitting small red energy and pointed at Isiah, who was covering his penis. "Now get a dose of THIS!" She shot it at him, causing to scream in agony as it hit his entire naked body, making him disappear into blue dust.

Ravon looked aghast at the sight. "No...Isiah can't be-" he muttered before Grafier announced:

"Risa-sama's Rook has been knocked out."

Issei smiled widely and pumped her fist in the air. "I did it! I won!" she exclaimed happily.

"What a terrible technique for a girl to have," Carl commented. She looked at him with disbelief. "And it's quite terrifying for a man since his entire body is all out there in sight."

Yumi, who also saw the technique, stated, "This IS my first time seeing it, but how should I put it in words...?" She then turned to Risa's Knight and bowed down to him. "I am so sorry that Issei-san is very perverted."

Issei stomped her feet angrily. She could not believe Yumi would say that about her! "Hey! Don't you apologize bluntly like that, Kiba!"

"But-"

"Hey you, pervert girl!" Ravon shouted, making her turn to him. He pointed at the top of the new school building. "What do you think THIS is?" She looked up and gasped to see Richard and Asher flying up there. Why were they up there? Did the plan fail?

"President, Asher-kun!" she shouted.

* * *

 **Eye Catch #21:** **Asher is sitting on the floor, looking shocked as if he tripped and fell down on his butt. He's only wearing his white briefs. His semi-sculpted chest is shown. The mere focus was on his underwear, showing his average-sized underbulge and his butt cheeks.**

* * *

 **Done! What do you think?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	30. Ep11-We're In The Middle of the Match!-2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Eye Catch #22:** **Asher is laying on the floor, blushing and looking innocent yet seductive. He's bare naked-he's wearing absolutely nothing. His chest is fully exposed, but he's covering his penis with his right hand. His left one rested on his chest. His knees touch, but his legs don't.**

* * *

 **Episode 11: We're In The Middle of the Match!-Part 2**

As Issei saw the King and the Bishop land on top of the building, she asked, "Isn't this too early for a direct attack?!"

Shocked as well, Yumi added, "Did she see through our plan?!"

...

As the two male devils put their wings away, Richard smirked at his fiance. "So you knew I would come," he said to her.

The woman, who was several feet away from them, giggled. "A handsome virgin such as you shouldn't underestimate my experience~," she replied.

His smirk became lost as he crossed his arms. "Vulgar woman."

...

"The Ruin Prince, Twilight Healing, Priest of Thunder, Sword Birth, and Boosted Gear," Ravon listed. "Fancy names, but not as fancy as us Phenexes, the immortals." He then spread his arm out. "Unlike you guys, we can live forever!" He then crossed his arms and smirked at Issei. "Do you see that there's no hope for your team?" She gritted her teeth at him. She isn't giving up her hope yet. "Kyo." The neko guy with the blue hair meowed in response. "Ryo." The neko guy with the red hair also responded with a meow as they both went into fighting positions. "I bet these pawns are stronger than you'd expect them to be." When he finished that sentence, the two jumped, ready to attack the female pervert.

She put her bow in one hand, spread her left arm out, and shouted, "Boost Gear!"

"Boost!" shouted the gauntlet before the two neko men stepped and jumped off of it. Ryo then slid on the ground to trip her, only for her to dodge it by jumping.

"What a horrible technique!" he stated, talking about the Clothing Break. However, as she landed on the ground, Kyo appeared and began punching her body.

"You think that you can let your sexual desires drive you?" he asked her. "That's not the woman's job!" Ryo then joined it for the two of them to kick her face, but she dodged a few feet to catch her breath. Damn, were they strong. However, she looked behind and up to see the Final Fantasy-looking man with his large sword out.

"Get her, Silos!" Ravon demanded. He let out a battle cry and swung it down on her, only for her to barely dodge it. It made the ground shake a little, making Issei realize how strong it was. She kept dodging the strikes made with his sword.

"I can't handle this!" she shouted.

"Issei-chan!" exclaimed Yumi, seeing her in distress. However, she then looked up at the roof when an explosion was heard.

...

Richard had a red magic circle as a shield for Risa's attack. He made it disappear. Asher looked horrified at the sight. "Pr-President..." he muttered.

"Aw, come on~! Let's have some more fun~!" Risa said to her fiance. "I want to enjoy this premartial foreplay we're having, honey~!"

"You're ridiculous!" The crimson-haired male then shot his Ruin power to her, only for her to shoot her fire magic, causing another explosion on top of the building.

...

Issei gasped at the sight, worrying for both Richard and Asher. "President!" she shouted.

"I'm alright, Isa," Richard said through the transceiver magic. Silos swung his sword at her once again, but she dodged it. "Worry about your opponent for now."

"B-but-"

...

"I believe in you, Isa," he said as he ran through the smoke and jumped out of it to attack Risa. "Show them all that you're Richard Gremory's subordinate!" He then summoned more of his Ruin magic, turning around, his shirt and jacket flying to see the top of his underwear shown, and directed them to Risa.

...

Issei looked determined, taking in her master's words. _That's right!_ she thought as she looked up at Silos ready to swing his sword at her once again. _I'm HIS subordinate! I'll show them what I've got!_ When his sword reached to her...she blocked it with her gauntlet.

Shocked, Ravon exclaimed, "She stopped Silos's sword!"

"With her arm?!" the FF-looking man added.

"I don't need to think!" she stated, still blocking his sword. "I'm here for my President's sake alone-to kick your asses!" She then managed to grab the sword and break it, leaving Silos stunned.

"What the fuck?!" he exclaimed before she kicked him away.

"Empress of the Red Dragon, if you can hear me, please respond! Lend me your power!" she said to her gauntlet.

It glowed and shouted, "Dragon Boost!"

"Come on, I need more! Feel the emotion in me, Boosted Gear!" She raised both her gauntlet and bow in the air. Both had glowing line patterns on them and the gauntlet's orb glowed as well.

"Dragon Booster: Second Liberation!" it shouted. Soon, she was encased in a bright green ray of light. The winds blew on everyone around it, making them cover their eyes. Issei saw as her gauntlet began to change. It shed its skin, revealing small golden spikes, and grew a new part, having two golden razor plates on it. Her bow also shed its skin, growing larger and having small golden spike and two long golden plates at the ends. Once it was done transforming, the ray of energy disappeared, leaving Issei and even Richard awed at the transformation.

"I-it transformed?" she asked. That would mean that she was stronger, right?

...

Akihiko managed to blow Yubel into the ground of the tennis court, causing him to scream and staggerly stand up and look at him. "Pr-Priest of Thunder..." he muttered in pain. "You are indeed...formidable..." He then smirked at him, however, as his voice got better and said, "A shame that your magic is depleted."

"Oh, it's no worry~," he replied to him. "I can recover after a short rest~."

The purple-haired man scoffed, which made him look confused. "Do you really think you'll have time to rest?" He then got out a small elixir with a red top and golden accents. Akihiko's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"That's..."

"As planned, you fell for it."

...

Looking down at her gauntlet, she saw a dragon crest inside the orb. She then realized why the transformation happened. _I get it..._ she thought. _This is my new power now!_ The orb glowed, making her shoot back a little, but regain herself and nod. She then looked at Yumi, who looked at her Sacred Gear in awe. "Kiba! I need you to liberate your Sacred Gear!"

"Liberate?" she questioned before getting an idea of what she was talking about, her face changing from confused to trusting and ready.

"Come on!"

She nodded. "Alright!" She then raised her sword up and yelled, "Sword Birth!" She dug the tip into the ground, a line of energy reaching towards Issei and breaking the ground.

Dropping her bow, she reached down and absorbed all the energy into her gauntlet. When it was done, her gauntlet shouted, "Transfer!" The crest got out of the orb and floated above her as many and many swords appeared around her, the entire track field now encased with swords.

Ravon screamed and with his flaming wings, flew away from the swords so he wouldn't get hurt. The man in the indigo kimono, Minaru, screamed and tried to get away, but he was impaled with a sword, thus making him disappear in blue dust. Silos also tried to dodge them until one impaled him, causing him to disappear. Kyo and Ryo were also impaled, their clothes tattered, showing most of their chest and part of their underwear as they disappeared. Carl had his arms impaled as well as his chest, making him bleed non-stop. "I...lose..." he muttered in utter pain before disappearing.

"Risa-sama's three Pawns, two Knights, and one of her Bishops have been knocked out," announced Grafier.

* * *

"She boosted that Knight's ability with her Boosted Gear?" Tsutomu asked Sora.

"The Empress of the Red Dragon granted her a new ability," Sora answered.

* * *

Happy about her action, she raised her gauntlet up and shouted happily, "Boosted Gear Gift!"

However, that happiness was short-lived as she heard an explosion from the tennis court. She looked and saw Akihiko in pain, falling down, looking severely hurt. His clothes tattered, his legs show and his well-sculpted chest full exposed.

"Richard-sama's Queen has been knocked out," Grafier announced as the raven-haired male disappeared into blue dust.

Issei was stunned at the sight. Her skin crawled, her breath becoming shaky. Akihiko, the most powerful piece, was knocked out. "A-Akihiko-san..." she muttered.

...

While Asher was healing him, Richard looked at the sight with an aghast look and murmured in shock and disbelief, "Akihiko...?" He was the most powerful piece alongside him...now he was gone. He looked at Risa furiously, who only giggled at the matter.

"Akihiko-san was..." the blonde-haired guy whispered in shock.

"It looks like you've lost your much-boasted right-hand man~," the yellow-haired woman stated, still giggling.

As the Bishop was done healing him, the red-haired King stood up and retorted, "Yet I still have Yumi and Isa!"

"Hmph~." She then replied in a cold voice, "You wish."

...

"I...I can't believe Akihiko-san...lost..." the Pawn muttered sorrowfully. But then she heard Yumi screamed, making her turn and see her caught in explosive purple fumes. Aghast, she ran to her to save her. "Kiba! Kiba!" she kept shouting before it was too late. As she jumped to save her, she dissolved in blue dust, making her land on the ground. She looked down at the ground, on her knees and shaking. "N-no..." Her eyes were welling up with tears. She couldn't believe it. Most of her comrades-her friends...all gone.

"Take," Yubel said, making her look up at him angrily.

"You bastard!" she shouted from the top of her lungs.

"Richard-sama's Knight has been knocked out," Grafier announced.

...

Richard blocked another attack and shouted in shock, "Yumi?!"

Risa laughed at his distress. "Just give up already, Richard-hun~!" she shouted to him.

"As if I would!" He then shot more of his Ruin magic to her face, making her fall down. However, she stood up, her face healing with her fire magic.

"If you can't already tell, you'll just hurt that cute Bishop and your stupid little Pawn," she said to him coldly. Richard only furiously glared at her, the Ruin magic seen in his eyes.

Horrified of what might happen, Asher muttered, "Issei-san..."

...

Ravon appeared next to Yubel and said, "Took ya long enough, Yubel."

He smiled at him. "As rumored, that Queen was powerful," he said to him. "So I had to use this last resort, as expected."

The boy smiled back at him. "Great! It's still a victory anyway! I knew I can count on you!"

"Then..." The purple-haired King flew away.

"Wait, what's that bottle?" Issei asked Ravon.

Looking confident, he answered, "The one and only Phoenix's Tears. It's a treasure my family made so any wound would be cured instantly!"

She gritted her teeth at him. "Cheater!"

He snickered. "It's not cheating if we're allowed to use it up to two times in this game. You have a Bishop with Twilight Healing too."

...

Asher began to heal Richard as he blocked Risa's flames with a magic circle. The winds it brought flipped the bottom of his shirt and jacket up, showing the top of his dark underwear.

...

"It's a pretty expensive item that my family can only make," he continued. "Immortality and these tears have brought the Phenex family only fortune since this game began!" He began to laugh. She couldn't believe it. Those can heal their injuries?! Having a bad feeling about what might happen, she ran towards Yubel's direction, causing Ravon to notice and stop laughing. "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

* * *

The only Pawn in the game opened the door to the new school building with a determined yet serious look on her face. "Alright, I need promotion," she whispered to herself. "Give me the powers of a Queen." She felt her body have more power in it. She nodded and ran up the stairs to be with Richard and Asher. _Please wait for me!_ she thought. _I swear that we'll win, President!_

* * *

While the crimson-haired male blocked yet another blast of fire from Risa, Issei came out of the roof window and shouted, "President! I'm here!" She got out of the window and ran up the roof to meet up with them.

Richard looked down happily, relieved that she was there. His clothes were torn from the power of Risa's fire blasts, showing half of his chest, abs and a pec, his sleeves shredded as well as 30% of his pants, showing his dark underwear. "Isa!" he shouted in relief.

Asher saw her as well and smiled wide. "Issei-san!" he also shouted.

Yubel appeared next to his King and asked, "Can I deal with the Pawn girl and the Bishop boy?"

Risa shook her head and answered, "No, Yubel~. I'll deal with all of them myself, so that they could get a clue for once~."

Richard glared at her angrily once again. "Don't be stupid," he replied in a cold voice. "You'll have to get pass ME first!" He shot his crimson magic at her, slicing off her arm. She only giggled as the fire magic generated her a new arm.

"Will you please resign, Richard, my love~?" she suggested. "You know it's all over~. After all, I read through ALL your moves~. Checkmate~!"

"Shut the hell up, Risa!" Richard retorted. "Checkmate? Reading my moves?! Stop trying to make me laugh! I, the King, am still standing!"

She frowned at him and crossed her arms. "I guess I have no other choice then. Yubel, do _that_."

"Yes, my lady," he replied as he hovered over to the three remaining devils.

Issei has never felt so pissed off in her life. _This bitch..._ she thought before feeling her pained areas healing. She saw Asher with a solemn face, healing her back. "Asher-kun?" she asked.

"This battle has been intense...and horrifying," he whispered to her in a voice of sorrow. "I'm so glad you've survived and made it this far..." His eyes began to water, making Issei feel terrible for him. He was right. This battle was unlike anything she's seen before. And despite her allies being treated outside of the game, she felt as though they really were gone...but they'll win. She just knows it. Plus, she's there, as she promised to Asher.

"I did promise that, remember?" she asked him.

He closed his eyes and smiled at her. "I do." He stopped healing her as her back was completely healed.

"Thanks, Asher-kun. You're our lifeline. Just step back-" Suddenly, a purple magic circle went through Asher, making him puzzled at what's going on. But then the perverted devil knew what's going on: Yubel locked onto him. Both of them looked up to see them before they blew up. Richard covered his eyes through the smoke.

"Ash! Isa!" yelled Richard before the smoke cleared, showing Issei's back, which was exposed because of the blast. Her back glowed red, showing that she was promoted to Queen, but only for a short time. He ran to them and crouched down. "Are you two alright?!"

"A-Asher is..." Issei replied a little weakly due to the blast, but, she was smiling as Richard did as well. She carried an unconscious yet unharmed Asher. Only his right pant leg was blasted off.

"He's alright. He just lost consciousness due to shock."

Yubel floated back to Risa, landed next to and said, "My apologies. I didn't expect that girl to shield him with her body."

"No matter, Yubel~," she replied with a smirk on her face. "At least he's unable to use his Twilight Healing now~." She giggled, pissing both Richard and Issei off.

"You bitch!" the only Pawn yelled.

"After taking my shot directly..." Yubel said.

"She used a Queen's defensive ability~," the female King stated. "Promotion saved her."

Still carrying the former priest, Issei asked Richard, "President, we're still fighting, right?"

He turned to her and nodded. "Yes," he answered.

She had a solemn yet determined face on her once again. "I may not know what checkmate or reading moves mean, but I can still fight!" Her eyes watered and she let out a couple tears as she shouted, "As long as I'm standing, I'll fight until the very end!"

He admired her determination, which was the same as his. "Well said, Isa." He turned to his hated fiance and finished, "Let's defeat Risa together!"

"Yes, President!" Risa continued giggling at them. Issei looked down at Asher and whispered, "We'll win and go back together, Asher-kun. I promise." She then set him down and whispered, "Boost."

"Boost!" shouted her gauntlet. She grabbed her bow and arrow and went into position, being in front of Richard.

"Another boost!"

"Boost!"

"One more boost!"

"Burst!" However, as she took a step, she suddenly slipped and fell down the roof, making the red-haired male looked down at her in shock.

"Isa!" he shouted. Yubel and Risa laughed at her misfortune. All the boosts...to her, it felt like an anchor and the more she boosted her power, the heavier it was on her. That was why she slipped and fell down. That anchor felt too heavy on her, making her weak.

* * *

"The Boosted Gear places a physical heavy burden on its host," Sora explained. "That makes it incomparable to other kinds of Sacred Gears. I should note that it's a miracle that a girl like her can withstand many rounds of power boosts. However, her magic already depleted when she took Yubel's shot directly, making her body already over its limit."

* * *

Issei landed on a part of another roof. As she tried to stand however, she coughed out blood and began to just lay there in pain, weakened.

"ISA!" Richard shouted again. It killed him to see her in pain like this. Not her...

Risa still continued to giggle before saying, "It's all over now~."

"DAMN YOU, RISA!" The Ruin Prince shot two blasts of his magic to her, chopping off both her arms before they regenerated.

"Aw, Richard-honey~!" she replied. "Don't YOU realize you don't have that much magic left~? Why don't you be honest with yourself and admit your defeat~?"

"Never in eternity!"

"Pr...President..." muttered Issei, causing the man to gasp and look down at her. She was slowly climbing up the roof. "I...I'm...alright...I'll...do anything...to win..." She paused to cough out more blood. "I'll become...the strongest Pawn...as promised...since you trained me...so hard..."

Risa looked down, her eyes widened that the female pervert still wasn't down. "Oh, will you just die already?!" she yelled angrily as she let out her flaming wings and flew to her.

She slowly but surely stood up, blood stained on her clothes and dripping from her mouth. "I...I can still...fight! I'll...keep my promise!" She cried for him, wanting to keep fighting if it weren't for her weakness. Risa reached to her and punched her face.

Richard's eyes began watering at the sight, shouting from the top of his lungs, "ISA, NO!"

As the yellow-haired woman began to beat Issei up by punching and kicking her, she said, "I'll...fight! I'm your...pawn, President! I can still fight for you!" Risa punched her face once more and landed a powerful kick on her stomach, making her cough out even more blood.

"Isa! Please step back!" the crimson-haired man yelled at her. "PLEASE!"

"I..." she replied in pain as Risa continued hitting her.

"That's an order! Please obey it!" He was near tears just seeing her like this, making him have no other choice what to do.

"I..." she repeated before the female King punched her face once more, her nose bleeding. "I just want to make you smile..."

Richard gasped. That's what she wanted to do? Make him smile? Like back at the training camp when she said...

* * *

 _"I'd love you regardless of rank and name," she said. His eyes widened and he looked at her. "I can see you right here, right now and...you're my number one, Richard-senpai!"_

* * *

That quote alone made him feel more attracted to her. He blushed and let out a tear. "Isa...you're so..." he muttered, his breath shaky.

"You annoying little bitch!" Risa shouted to her, causing Richard to lose his blush as he saw her grab his much loved girl, whose face was bruised and bleeding due to her punches and kicks. "You are nothing but a mere subordinate, yet you oppose ME, Risa Phenex!" Her free hand was clenched and engulfed in flames.

"Risa, what are you trying to do?!" Richard asked her both furiously and sorrowfully.

"Oh, YOU know! I'll respect this little bitch's feelings and burn her..." She smiled sadistically and laughed in the same manner. "I'll burn her so badly that she'll be BEYOND treatment~! Deaths in Rating Games are considered accidents, after all~!" However, the brown-haired female opened her eyes and looked at her coldly, causing her to tense up and increase the amount of fire in her fist. Issei managed to generate a bow, a nonmagical one, and point it at her.

"You bitch..." she muttered in pain.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Risa shouted from the top of her lungs. Issei might be in pain and might be unable to fight, but as long as she gets that one shot to Risa's stomach-

"ISA, NOOOO!" shrieked Richard, flying to the females, crying. "STOP, RISA!" He then embraced her, shocking both her and Issei. The Pawn could not believe her eyes. He was embracing her...but he was crying...and gritting his teeth...there was no way he would- "I lose...I'll resign. Just...stop..." The perverted girl landed at the tip of the roof, her pupils shrunk in shock and her body stiff. He...he announces his loss? He's resigning?

Risa smiled evilly and wrapped her arms around him, her head resting on his shoulder. She looked at Issei and announced, "Check...mate." She began to embrace him tighter, giggling in pleasure.

"Pr...President..." the Pawn muttered in shock, her eyes watering. "No...no...you can't..."

"Richard-sama's resignation has been confirmed," Grafier announced. "Risa Phenex-sama wins this game."

 _Why...?_ she thought. _President..._

* * *

 **Well, damn...Risa wins...**

 **Anyway, how was this chapter? I never did like this moment in the original and I don't like it here, but I'll deal with it.**

 **Review, follow, and favorite. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	31. Ep 12: I'm Keeping My Promise!-Part 1

**Here we are-the end of Season 1 (well, at least the main events). Hope it's great! So here's the next episode, enjoy!**

* * *

 _In a place filled with flames, Issei asked, "Who are you?"_

"Right now, you are not using your power to its full extent," _a familiar woman's voice replied._

 _"Your voice sounds so familiar..."_

"You will never become stronger if you keep that up."

 _"That's right...I saw you in a dream once..." The brown-haired girl herself was floating in the flames, her eyes closed._

"You are a special little girl whose body hosts a dragon, so stop being pathetic or the White One will laugh at you."

 _"The White One? Who is that?"_

"She will appear before you one day. You two are destined to fight each other, after all. That is why you need to become strong. I can always share my power with you, so rest assured, it will be worth the sacrifice. Show them the dragon in you."

 _The girl then shot her eyes open in surprise. "Dragon?! Then you're-" The same female red dragon appeared out of the flames and roared before looking down at her._

"I am the Red Dragon Empress, Benyw-the female Welsh Dragon," _she introduced herself._

 _"Benyw?" Issei asked._

"I happen to reside in your left arm." _The perverted girl then looked down at her left arm, which was burning in flames. She shrieked in pain..._

* * *

And shot up from her bed, panting and putting a hand over her heart. She looked at her hand and sighed in relief. _It was nothing but a dream..._ she thought. However, she realized that she was in her pajamas. She looked around to see that she was in her bedroom. _Why?_ she thought as she swung her legs to the edge of the bed. However, she remembered something-Richard embracing Risa, distressed and crying. She gasped, her pupils shrinking. _President!_

* * *

 **Episode 12: I'm Keeping My Promise!-Part 1**

"I see that you're awake now," Grafier's voice said, startling the female pervert. She saw the butler appear from a magic circle that began to disappear.

"Grafier-san?" she asked before standing up. "Who really won? What happened to President?"

He closed his eyes and answered, "Risa-sama won the game."

Issei gasped. So she wasn't imagining that? "Why?"

"Richard-sama resigned."

Her eyes filled with sorrow. "H-he really did?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Her eyes began to water up. What she heard wasn't fake. It was all real. "N-no. No, President is the last person I know who'd admit defeat and resign!"

The grey-haired man opened his eyes and looked at her. "It was only because Risa-sama tried to kill you."

 _Right...I can remember a little..._ she thought, placing her hand on her forehead. _That bitch must have beaten the other memories out of me..._

"As Risa-sama continued beating you, you refused to give up."

* * *

 _Seeing a crying Richard, he said with a sad smile, "Isa...you've done so well. I'm proud. Everything is alright now. I'm glad, I'm very glad." He continued to let the tears stream across his cheeks and sadly smiled wide. "Good work, Isa."_

* * *

She remembered and began to cry, clenching her fists and her breath becoming shaky. "That's what happened after all, huh?" she asked before sobbing a little. "It's my fault...showing off like I'm all that when in reality...I'm nothing but a weak little girl..." She then realized something. "Wh-what about everyone else?"

"Asher-san is nursing you here under Richard-sama's orders," Grafier answered. "Everyone else, however, is in the demon realm as his attendants."

"A-attendants?"

"For Risa-sama and Richard-sama's engagement party."

Her pupils shrunk at the words "engagement party". "Wh-what?!" There was an engagement party NOW? Right now? But Richard...she remembered what he said...

* * *

 _"I want someone who actually loves me. Not as the son of the Gremory household, but just_ me, _Richard. They may be conflicting ideals, but I still hold onto this dream, small as it is."_

* * *

Risa didn't love him as Richard. Not at all. "I-I'm so sorry...President..." she muttered as she remembered another quote of him.

* * *

 _"Aim to be the mightiest pawn, Isa. You should be able to be one. You are my cute servant after all."_

 _"Become strong, Isa."_

* * *

Sitting on her bed now, she covered her face with her hands and sobbed. "I failed to become the strongest pawn..." she muttered. "I'm weak...I'm so weak! Why am I so weak?! I wish I wasn't so damn weak!" She continued sobbing.

Though his face was blank, Grafier did feel a little bad for her. Still, he needed to remind her. "You're still in denial, I see," he stated. "Sir Richard is following his family's tradition. Besides, even he would settle this through a match."

"I know that, but..." she replied in a shaky voice. "President is accepting something he hates! He's forced to accept what his parents decide for him! I can't stand it!" An image of Richard crying and looking distressed embracing a rather nonchalant Risa. "I can't stand him with that stupid whore!" She couldn't stop thinking badly of herself since she was unable to change the fate given to Richard. She wish she could, but she can't.

Grafier chuckled, however, causing her to stop sobbing and look up at him, who was in front of her. "You are an interesting girl," he said to her...smiling.

She sniffled and said, "H-huh?"

"I have seen many kinds of devils over the years, but you're the first one to ever show what's on your mind and follow it so honestly. Sirzeca-sama also found you interesting as well." He slid a hand in his jacket pocket and handed her a brown slip with a magic circle on it.

"A...a magic circle?" she questioned.

"You can teleport to the party anytime with this."

She looked at him with a concerned look before sniffling. "Does that mean I have to be his attendant too?"

"I quote Sirzeca-sama, 'If you want to take my brother back, then please crash the party.' That was directed to you when she gave me this." Believing him, she took the slip and looked at the back of it. She saw a different kind of magic circle on it. It had many crests, the one in the middle consisting of four wings and a crown on a heart and a few other symbols connected to it. "That side should help you once you've taken him back." He then stepped back and disappeared into the magic circle.

As it disappeared, she stood up and looked at it once more. She already decided. She dried her tears and stopped sniffling, gripping on the slip. "I don't need to decide," she whispered to herself.

The door to her room opened and revealed Asher in a plain grayish-green shirt with matching pants carrying a bowl of soup. His eyes widened at the sight of her. "I-Issei-san?" he questioned. She looked at him in surprise. Before she could move, he dropped the soup, letting it spill all over the floor, and embraced her, knocking both of them down onto bed. The female pervert's face flushed red.

"A-Asher-kun!" she exclaimed. She then heard him whimpering, which made her ask, "What's wrong?"

Tears flowing down his cheeks, the blonde-haired male replied, "Thank God-" He got another headache, making him grunt, but he shook it off. "I'm so glad you're conscious now! Although you were completely healed, you didn't wake up for two days! I worried you would never...wake up..."

 _Two days?!_ Issei thought in surprise. She felt like she was unconscious for only a minute. However, she was glad she's awake, so she embraced him back and said, "It's alright now, Asher-kun. I'm sorry I made you worry."

Blushing as well, he raised himself over her and replied, "It's okay. As long as you're fine, Issei-san, I'm fine. That's all I need." He then embraced her once more, the two of them blushing hard. She embraced him back once more however. It always felt good whenever he's hugging/embracing her.

She stopped embracing him and said, "Asher-kun, I need you to listen."

He raised himself above her again and replied, "Okay."

Her face turned serious as she stated, "I'm going to go see the President."

His eyes only widened a little. "Not to congratulate him, right?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm going to bring him back."

He gasped a little before turning serious and suggesting, "Then let me come with you!"

Her eyes widened at his suggestion. "Asher-kun!" She shook her head though. "No, you have to stay here."

"But I don't WANT to stay here! I can fight with you..." He paused to hold her hand, the both of them blushing more. "And I can use magic now! I want to do more than just being protected!"

She smiled at him. "I appreciate the offer, but it'll be quick: I'll just confront Risa, bring her down, and-"

"No!" he retorted, gripping on her hand tightly. "You'll be worn out, covered in blood, and look all battered up again!" His eyes began to water, a couple more tears dropping. "I don't want to see you like that again..." Without a second thought...Issei placed her hand on Asher's cheek, making him stop crying and look down at her.

"I won't die, Asher-kun, no matter what," she said calmly with a smile. "Remember when I made it out alive when I saved you?" He let a few more tears drop, the right ones being washed away by Issei's hand.

"Then...promise me one thing," he said as he laced his free hand with hers.

She looked slightly puzzled. "Promise?" she asked.

"That you'll bring back the President here, no matter what!"

She smiled at him. "I promise." She gently squeezed his hand, making him smile as well. "I also need you to help me with something." He looked concerned. What was she going to ask him?

...

Both were then sitting on the bed together, holding hands. "You're the only one I can ask to do this, Asher-kun," she said. "What do you say?"

He nodded at her and spoke in a solemn voice, "I'll do it. If you say so..." He let go off her hands, got off the bed, and exited the room. She smiled at him.

"Thank you so much..." she whispered before closing her eyes and losing her smile. "Hey, can you hear me? I need to talk." She felt her left hand pulse. She opened her eyes and looked down at it. "Come out now, Empress of the Red Dragon, Benyw!" The middle of her hand began to glow green, as if it were the orb there.

"What is it now, little girl?" the dragon asked, surprising the girl. "What do you want to talk about?"

She looked down at her hand with a serious face and replied, "I want to make a deal."

* * *

In the demon realm inside of a royal castle, Richard was in his changing room, stepping in front of the mirror to look at himself with it. He was trimmed and proper in his black tuxedo. A small version of the golden Phenex crest was etched onto a pocket. He sighed. "This was supposed to be an engagement party, but this looks more like the tuxedo I would wear at the wedding," he stated.

"Exactly~!" replied Risa as she appeared into a room with a magic circle. Her long hair was tied up in a bun and she wore a white corset that hugged her large breasts and slim body and matching lingerie underwear and a garterbelt. She had a beautiful red flower pinned next to her bun and wore red lipstick.

The butlers who were around Richard looked at her, one of them saying, "Uh-Risa, you can't. This area is strictly for men."

She walked to her fiance, holding a hand up to one of the butlers. "Awww~, now don't be so rigid now~. I AM the star of the party, after all-well, me AND the groom~."

Richard looked at her in disgust and asked, "What are you wearing?"

She giggled as she approached him and ran her finger under his chin. "A preview of what you're going to see during our private wedding night~," she answered. "That means you can't touch yet~."

He growled at her and retorted, "I don't wish to, anyway. And I'm not the groom just yet, so what is with this tuxedo?"

"It's perfect~, don't you see~?" Her hand then ran down his tuxedo. "Like my dress, it'll show every devil in this world the bonding between the Phenex and the Gremory households~. Doesn't wearing this make it more easy for you to give up~?" She laughed evilly as she let her hand off of his chest and walked away, Richard looking at her angrily. "Don't worry, handsome~, your tuxedo will be on a whole different level, the same level as my dress~! The Phenex tradition _is_ to make it the most beautiful dress and yours the most trimmed and proper tuxedo~, both decorated with the wings of the phoenix~!" She then disappeared in flames.

"What horrible taste she has," the red-haired male muttered quietly to himself. "As expected from the whorish daughter of such a pretentious household." He sighed as he looked down at the ground, remembering the end of the Rating Game.

* * *

 _Issei fell down on the roof, making Richard gasp and run to her, breaking his embrace with Risa. "Isa! ISA!" he yelled with tears still streaming from his eyes. He approached her, knelt down, and picked her head up._

 _"Pr...President..." she muttered in pain. "I won't...lose..." She then was rendered unconscious. He placed a hand on her bruised cheek._

 _"Isa, you haven't completely mastered your magical powers yet..." he whispered to her. "And you have virtually no battle experience." He began to cry and smile sadly. "You worked so hard even when you're injured so severely...you can be so stupid." He closed his eyes and lost his smile, shaking his head. "No, I'm the stupid one here. I was going to lose you..." He then hugged her close to him, never wanting to let go of her. "My cute...precious..."_

* * *

 _Isa..._ he thought sadly. He would have no idea what to do if he let Risa finish her off. He couldn't imagine that. He can't imagine that. It was impossible for him to do so since he...he loved Issei very much.

"Richard-sama, it's time," one of the butlers informed, making him break out of his train of thought. Right, he needed to go through the party, no matter how tedious it was.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think?**

 **Fem!Ddraig's name was hard to decide for me. I decided to go with Benyw (Beh-new) since that means "female" in Welsh, though that's a nickname for "Benywaiddraig", which (according to Google Translate anyway) means "female dragon". If you have any better names for her though, please tell me in the reviews!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	32. Ep 12: I'm Keeping My Promise!-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Episode 12: I'm Keeping My Promise!-Part 2**

The grand hall was filled with devil guests dressed prim and proper for the party, chatting with each other. Ravon was dressed in an indigo tuxedo and had his hair shiny and slicked back, grinning wide, holding his glass of juice up, and bragging, "My sister won a groom through a Rating Game, everyone! It was so obvious who was going to win from the start, but it was a good show nonetheless!" He laughed.

In the crowded room were Akihiko, Kabu, and Yumi. Akihiko had his long black hair in a low bun and wore a black, white, and gold kimono. Kabu was dressed in a black suit and tie and like Ravon, had his hair slicked back and shining. Yumi had her hair in a bun and wore a white halterneck dress with matching high heels and white arm gloves. She and the shouta carried glasses of juice as well. The blonde-haired beauty sweat-dropped and said, "Look at him bragging..." They both then drank from their cups.

"He must have forgotten that it was broadcast," said Sora's voice. Everyone turned and looked at him in a proper navy blue tuxedo. The Rook and the Knight stopped drinking.

"President Sora," Yumi greeted.

He smiled at all of them and stated, "With the results aside, the match was actually quite impressive-even surpassing above everyone's expectations." He closed his eyes and continued smiling.

"Why thank you for the compliment~," Akihiko replied, closing his eyes and smiling as well. "But there's no need to be so considerate." He opened his eyes as well as Sora, who looked puzzled to why he said that.

"We don't believe this is quite over yet," the blonde-haired female clarified.

"I agree," Kabu said as he drank once more.

No later than that, a ball of flames appeared and it dispersed, revealing Risa in a beautiful wedding gown. She wore a white veil, a golden necklace, a sleeveless white gown that showed off her cleavage with peach-colored puffy accents, matching puffy separate sleeves, white fancy gloves, and matching heels. She turned to everyone with a smile and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen~! The Phenex family is more than honored to have you all here~!" As Ravon closed his eyes and smiled big, she continued, "We invited you all here to share this historic moment where I, Risa Phenex, and the heir apparent of the Gremory house, Richard Gremory, formally announce our intent in marriage~!" The peerage looked at her a bit angrily. "So, without further ado~, please let me introduce my handsome groom...my emperor, Richard Gremory!" She extended her hand out next to her and looked at that direction. A red magic circle appeared and revealed the crimson-haired man in prim and proper tuxedo.

However, just as the magic circle disappeared, the door violently swung open, catching everybody's attention. There stood Issei herself, dressed in the Kuoh girls' uniform, panting and walking into the room with her bow and gauntlet out. Two guards were knocked out and on the floor. Richard gasped at the sight of her. She came? How the hell did she come?

"Isa?!" he exclaimed.

"President!" she shouted.

Annoyed to see her, Risa asked, "Who gave you the right to break in-"

"My name is Hyoudou Issei!" she interrupted her. "I'm a member of the Kuoh Academy Occult Research Club and I say that the President's virginity isn't yours nor is your virginity his! That belongs to me and mine belongs to him!"

Richard blushed hard and gasped. Everyone, especially Richard and Risa, could not believe she just said that. Risa's pupils shrunk and she yelled, "What the-how dare you!"

Ravon looked aghast, blushing and exclaiming, "What's this girl thinking?! Blurting out something like that?!"

She gritted her teeth and shouted to her other guards, "Seize her!" The female pervert was then surrounded by a few more guards, startling her.

Akihiko chuckled and asked, "Why don't we join in, then~?"

Yumi nodded. "Yes," she said.

Kabu also nodded. "Roger," he said. All of them then ran to the situation. Yumi got out an ice sword and hit one of the guards with it.

"Issei-chan, you can leave the guards to us!" she suggested.

As Kabu kicked another one of the guards, showing his small bulge and the top of his spotted underwear due to his dress jacket and shirt flying up, he said, "You're late."

Issei looked happy to see the two. After all, they were her allies. "Kiba! Kabu-kun!" She heard lightning and the zapping of many guards, causing her to turn and see that as they fell down unconscious, Akihiko was there.

"Eeto, eeto~," he said with a smile. "You're finally here~."

"Akihiko-san!" she exclaimed.

"Go, Issei-chan~."

She smiled at her allies and replied, "Yes!"

Both the finaces looked shocked at the situation. "What's going on?!" Risa asked.

"Richard-dono, what's happening?!" asked a woman.

"Well, it's just a little piece of entertainment I prepared," said another woman's voice as footsteps were heard coming to Richard and Risa's way. Everyone turned and saw no other than Sirzeca herself with Grafier at her side. She had long crimson hair and blue eyes. She wore shoulder and collar armor with golden accents on them and under them was a blue and gray cape. Her outfit was an elegant long-sleeved white dress with dark blue accents and white high heels.

Issei looked at her both in awe and confusion. _Who is that?_ she wondered.

"Onee-sama?!" Richard asked in surprise.

The brown-haired female gasped. _Wait! Does that mean she's-_

"Sirzeca Lucifer-sama!" shouted an awed woman.

 _The Demon Lord?!_

Risa became even more annoyed and asked, "Sirzeca-sama, what EXACTLY do you mean by entertain-"

She raised a hand up to her, silencing her, and answered, "Risa-sama, I must say that the Rating Game was very interesting to watch. However, against my little brother who was inexperienced and had only half the pieces, it WAS a bit..."

Risa narrowed her eyes at her. "What? Do you have any complaints about it?"

Sirzeca looked down and smiled. "Oh no, no, no. The Rating Game itself would be meaningless if I did have any. Not to mention that considering the circumstances involved this time..." She paused to look up at her, cross her arms, and finish, "My old family would be dishonored, wouldn't you say?" The yellow-haired woman froze up and gasped. The red-haired female smiled. "I wanted something a little flashy to happen for my little brother's engagement party." She then looked up at Issei and said, "Hey, you, young lady."

The Pawn stood stiff and replied, "M-me?"

"Yes," she answered. "I wanted to see for myself what powers a dragon possesses, so I had Grafier make the arrangements."

Risa got an idea of what she was talking about and smirked. "Oh~? So it's basically~..."

"The Dragon versus the Phoenix," Sirzeca stated. "Wielders of two legendary powers will be squaring off to make the party more exciting. As I heard what commoners say, who doesn't enjoy a good 'cat fight'?"

Issei gasped. This was it. She was going to fight Risa. No matter what it takes, she'll come off as the victor and bring Richard back...right?

* * *

 **Eye Catch #23:** **Richard is laying on his side on the checkered floor, his elbow propped onto the ground and his cheek leaning against his knuckles. He looks seductive, blushing and smiling, his eyes looking captivating. He's only wearing his tight, black, semi-transparent underwear, outlining his bulge. His well-toned chest is exposed as well.**

* * *

 **Alright, what do you think?**

 **If you want help imagining what Sirzeca looks like...imagine an older Rias. Yes, while you can imagine Richard looking like a younger version of Sirzechs, you can imagine Sirzeca looking like an older version of Rias. Sorry, but that's how I imagine them anyway!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the finale!**


	33. Ep 12: I'm Keeping My Promise!-Part 3

**Here's the finale of Season 1! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Eye Catch #24:** **Richard is laying on his back on the checkered floor, his hair sprawled around it. He's blushing and looks...aroused. He's bare naked, exposing his well-sculpted chest and body. His hand is covering his large penis while the other was on his temple.**

* * *

 **Episode 12: I'm Keeping My Promise!-Part 3**

Both Issei and Risa were in a large coliseum with large statues of chess pieces in an alternate dimension. Above it was a sky with faces seen through white tears. The female pervert tried to relax herself and take deep breathes. While doing so, she remembered the conversation back at the party.

* * *

 _"O-onee-sama!" exclaimed Richard, still surprised and shocked about all of this._

 _"Ara, ara~, what an interesting idea~," Risa stated. "As expected from the Demon Lord~."  
_

 _Sirzeca looked at Issei and said, "Dragon Girl."_

 _"Uh, yes?" she replied automatically, standing still._

 _"Would you like to show me and the other high-class nobles your power again?"_

 _The female pervert clenched her fists. She wanted to fight Risa and since the Demon Lord herself said she wanted to see her power again, she answered, "Yes."_

 _Richard took a step towards her with a worried look on his face. "Isa, don't," he said before Risa stepped in front of him and looked at the Pawn with a smirk._

 _"Looks like you'll be my last flame before I settle down as a married woman~," she said, taunting her._

 _"Alright, Dragon Girl," said the female Demon Lord. "What reward would you like for winning?"_

 _"Uh, Sirzeca-sama, there's no need to reward a mere low-class devil!" a woman stated in surprise._

 _The crimson-haired woman looked at her. "She is a devil, nonetheless," she replied. "We are asking her for a favor, so we must reward her with fair compensation." She then looked back at Issei and asked, "Now, what do you desire? Would you want nobility? Perhaps a handsome man? You can choose anything you desire as a reward."_

 _It didn't take long for Issei to think of the reward, as she immediately replied, "Richard Gremory-sama. I want him back!" The red-haired male blushed hard, his heart racing._

* * *

"Now, let's begin," Sirzeca said through the white tear as it disappeared. Richard's face was then seen through another white tear, looking worried. She looked up at him and readied her bow and arrow.

"Don't worry, President!" she shouted to him. "I'll make sure to beat Risa in ten seconds!"

"Ten seconds?!" exclaimed Ravon, whose face was seen through a white tear. "Are you insane?!"

Risa, who was on top on one large chess piece statue, had the wedding dress from the waist down off, revealing solid white tights and matching high-heeled boots. She had her arms crossed. She scoffed. "If that's the case, I can shut your mouth in five~! And it will never open again~!" She then let out her flaming wings.

"And you're going to do so wearing THAT?!" retorted the brown-haired girl, pointing at Risa's outfit.

She giggled. "I defeated you in my most expensive pair of heels, so I can definitely defeat you in a pair of tights and my new boots~!" She then flew off the statue and towards her. At the same time, she ran towards her as well.

"President, please give me the permission to promote myself!" she asked of Richard.

* * *

In the real dimension, Richard was standing on a balcony while he and everyone else watched the even happen through a tear in the sky. He nodded and thought, _What do you plan on doing, Isa?_

* * *

"Promotion: Queen!" she shouted as she felt the power of a Queen course through her entire body.

"It's no use!" Risa shouted out coldly as she launched a fire ball at her.

"President!" Issei shouted to her master, making him gasp. "I may not have the sword-fighting skills of Kiba, the powerful magic of Akihiko-san, the immense strength of Kabu-kun, or the healing abilities of Asher-kun, but I'll still become the strongest Pawn! If it's for you, President-" She paused to stop running, the orb on her gauntlet glowing. "I'll even overthrow God himself!" She then jumped in the air with her gauntlet, bow, and arrow and shouted, "Glow, Overbooster!"

"Welsh Dragon Overbooster!" shouted her gauntlet. The tear showed a shocked Richard. Pieces of red armor then encased Issei's body: The left shoulder armor, a chest plate, waist armor, armor for both her legs, foot armor, back armor, right shoulder armor, and armor for both arms. All had 1-2 green orbs each. Two red jets appeared on her back as well as a sharp tail. The bow and arrow grew larger and looked more menacing, the arrowhead being sharper and the bow having two small green orbs on them and sharper edges.

"Now this is the power of the Empress of the Red Dragon!" Issei shouted confidently as a helmet with green orbs for eyes. "Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale Mail!" She posed with the bow and arrow like an archer. Richard's pupils widened at the sight while Risa looked horrified, freezing in place.

* * *

"Balance Breaker?!" he exclaimed. "A forbidden move?!"

"A forbidden diabolical technique," Sirzeca stated. He knew that Issei can be unpredictable, but this was on a whole new level. Releasing a forbidden move...

* * *

As the female pervert charged her arrow with power and pointed it at a horrified Risa, she remembered her deal with Benyw.

* * *

 _"I want to make a deal," she said to Benyw._

 _"Oh really? Interesting..." the female dragon replied. "Are you really that determined, little girl?"  
_

 _Issei pouted. "Come on. Will you do it or not?"_

 _"As I said before, I will make it worth the sacrifice. However, do remember one thing: You have ten seconds once you have activated it. You body will not stand any longer than that, understood?"_

 _She nodded and closed her eyes. "That's fine. It's more than enough to knock that bitch out!"_

* * *

She hadn't let go of her determination since she had a high hope of defeating Risa. As her gauntlet shouted, "Ten!", the arrowhead emitted red energy and she shot it at the yellow-haired woman. She gasped and barely dodged it. It exploded a statue completely, debris spread everywhere. Her pupils shrunk at the sight.

"I'm right here, bitch!" shouted Issei. Risa quickly turned and saw her fist emitting green energy. She barely dodged that as well, leaving the Pawn to accidentally crash into a statue.

"Nine!" shouted her gauntlet.

"What's with this amount of power and speed?!" the female King muttered to herself, her pupils shrinking in horror. They turned angry as she yelled, "You damn annoying bitch!" She saw her slowly standing up, shaking. "All you are is just a monster, little brat! Witness my family's gallant hellfire of the Phoenix, the fire bird, the immortal bird!" Her wings then expanded a yard and she flew to her in fast speed as she finished, "Take it and incinerate!"

Issei stood up, her gauntlet yelling, "Eight!" She shouted, "There's no way your stupid flames will stop me!" She formed another arrow and shot it at her. She managed to use another fire ball to clash with it. A large explosion occurred, blowing Issei back in a powerful way.

* * *

The tear glowed a very light yellow as it shone for everyone. Richard's worry for her fate began to expand. He hoped she will defeat Risa, once and for all.

* * *

The teenage girl landed on the debris, part of her armor cracked because of the force of the blast. She stood up. "Damn it..." she muttered to herself. "If it weren't for this armor..." She looked up at a very pissed off Risa. "This is her real power?"

"Seven!" her gauntlet yelled out.

"Are you scared?!" Risa yelled angrily. "Am I scary to you now?! You're absolutely useless without your Boosted Gear!" She shot yet another fire ball at her. She jumped from it and made her bow and arrow temporarily disappear to punch her with her gauntlet, taking Richard's words of using hand combat when necessary into heart. Risa engulfed her fist with flames as the two punched each other hard.

"Six!"

Issei coughed out blood through her helmet due to the strength Risa packed in that punch. The yellow-haired woman smirked. "Oh, you weak little-" she said before coughing out blood as well, staining her white attire. Both let go of their punches to each other and began to fall back. "You bitch...what did you do?!" She saw something shining in the female pervert's armored hand before realizing it was... "A cross?!"

The armored girl knocked against a statue and fell down on the ground before standing up. Risa also fell on the ground before standing up as well, only she looked more terrified than before.

"Five!"

"You have a CROSS?!" Risa exclaimed, sinking down to her knees due to the inflicting pain it gave her.

"Our bishop...used to be a priest," Issei explained between pants. "I borrowed a cross he tucked away. I knew that the power of it with my Sacred Gear works on you!"

"Four!"

Risa's pupils shrunk as she thought, _That's impossible! Crosses severely damage devils! Even with that dragon armor, she should be able to-_ Then she came to a realization. Since she WAS a host of a dragon... "You can't tell me that you've gave an entire arm to the dragon within it!" she shouted.

"Three!"

"A dragon's arm doesn't suffer a devil's weaknesses!" she continued.

* * *

 _In her room, Asher had his box with the cross in out. He looked with shock as he saw Issei carrying it with her left hand. "This arm is no longer mine, Asher-kun," she said to him, smiling at him reassuringly. "That's why I can even carry a cross with this." He let out a few tears. He did feel great that her left arm is immune to what could kill a devil, but he also felt bad that she sacrificed her arm to a dragon..._

* * *

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Risa asked, terrified. "Do you know you'll NEVER get it back?!"

"Two!"

"I don't care!" she replied angrily.

* * *

Still in Issei's room in the human world, Asher looked out the window, seeing a moon and having Raissei on his shoulder. _She even sacrificed her own arm..._ he thought solemnly before smiling in a determined way. _There's no way she'll lose now! She'll definitely win and bring the President back! I know it! I have faith in her!_ He just hoped that in the end, she'll be alright and not looking severely beaten up.

* * *

Issei formed yet another arrow as her gauntlet yelled, "One!" and the orb on it glowed. "My arm is only a small prince to pay if it means bring President back!"

* * *

Richard gasped and blushed once again, shocked and even flattered that Issei would do that just for him...

* * *

She pointed the arrow at Risa and let out a battle cry...before the orb stopped glowing and her gauntlet announcing, "Count off!" Her armor then broke and disappeared into pieces while her bow and arrow shrunk to its normal size. Issei gasped and felt faint, dropping her weapons and falling on her face.

* * *

 _In the same burning place, Issei saw Benyw. She said,_ "That is too bad. You ran out of time."

 _"Don't give me that!" Issei retorted to her. "I was almost close! What can I sacrifice this time?! My other arm?! My leg?! My eye?! Please! I'll give you anything!"_

 _The female dragon sighed._ "Your basic physical strength is the only limiting factor, little girl."

 _She gasped. She could have saw that coming. "So it's because I'm weak?!" She clenched her fists and her teeth in anger. "Damn it! Why do I have to fail at such a critical moment like this?!"_

"However, the moment your armor disappeared, I decided to transfer some power into the orb. It will not last for long, so it will be unable to counter Risa's regenerative abilities."

 _The female pervert looked down to see it glow. Even if it's what Benyw said it would be... "You know what? I'll take it. Even if it can't counter that..."_

* * *

"I won't give up!" she shouted with confidence as she stood up. However, Risa grabbed a hold of her neck and held her with her, causing her to have shortness in breath.

* * *

"ISA!" shouted Richard in horror.

* * *

"It's about time I should put you to sleep!" Risa yelled at her coldly, grinning evilly. "The ceremony will be over by the time you'll wake up..."

Despite her shortness in breath, the perverted girl grinned, making her opponent look confused. "Not yet," she replied. "You've got a bit of fire on you. Why don't I douse it with water?" She then had a capped bottle of holy water in her left hand.

* * *

"Holy water?!" Yumi exclaimed in surprise. She, the rest of the peerage, and Sora were watching the battle together.

"But holy water alone won't stop Risa easily," Sora noted.

* * *

Issei uncapped the bottle and began to spill it on the yellow-haired woman, shouting, "Boosted-ugh-Gear Gift!"

Her entire gauntlet glowed brightly as it yelled, "Transfer!" The drops of the holy water then glowed and landed on Risa's face, burning her skin severely and causing her to scream and let go of Issei's neck. She regained her breath and stood up as she saw her sink down to her knees and grab her own face, shrieking because of the pain.

* * *

"Risa's face is..." Yumi said before trailing off.

"The boosted holy water is diminishing her spirit and stamina at a rapid rate," Akihiko stated.

"Even the phoenix that can rises from its ashes can't recover instantly from mental damage," Sora added.

"Mental?" asked Kabu.

Akihiko nodded. "Yes, mental. That's to say that her mind isn't immortal."

* * *

Risa looked very pissed her, her face keeping the burns and her eyes letting out tears, making the burns feel worse.

As she staggeringly stood up, Issei explained, "Asher-kun told me that devils are weak when it comes to crosses and holy water!" Risa then formed a large fireball with her hand, shaking from the pain. "If I boosted both of them simultaneously, it would inflict a lot of damage to a devil!" She threw the fireball at her, making her dodge it, however.

Feeling the power of a Knight, Issei continued, "Kiba told me that I should expand my vision and watch my opponents!" As she landed on the ground with the cross in her left hand, she poured drops onto it and gripped on it. Her gauntlet glowed brightly once again and yelled, "Transfer!" Her bow and arrow also glowed as she pointed her arrow at the woman. "Akihiko-san told me that I should direct my body's aura to an area so the magic is concentrated!" Her gauntlet, bow, and arrow all began to glow rainbow colors. "I need to focus my mind and feel the flow of my magic!"

Risa felt intimidated as the brown-haired female continued, "Kabu-kun told me to aim for the line of symmetry of the opponent's body and try to deliver a deep, precise blow!" The arrowhead then formed into a fist.

"Wait a second!" Risa shouted to her. "Do you know how important this marriage is to the future of the devil race?! A stupid little bitch like you shouldn't interfere with something so important!"

"I don't know and I don't care about that complicated stuff!" Issei replied angrily. "But I clearly remember one thing from the end of the Rating Game..." She saw images of Richard crying. "President's tears! That's enough for me to kick your ass!" She then shot the arrow at her, colorful energy encasing it like a beam. It landed powerfully against Risa stomach, causing her to cough out more blood, staining her white engagement attire even more, and fell back, the arrow disappearing. Her pupils shrunk and her body flinched in utter pain.

"This can't...be happening..." she murmured before rendering unconscious.

* * *

Almost everyone looked awed at sight, Richard looking especially gleeful. Ravon, however, looked aghast and let out his flaming wings. "Onee-sama!" he exclaimed as he flew into the tear.

* * *

He appeared in front of his downed sister and spread his arms out to protect her. Although he did so, Issei formed another arrow and pointed it at him, making his eyes widen in shock. "If you have any complaints, come at me!" she shouted to him. "I'll take you on here and now!" Surprisingly though, Ravon...blushed. He suddenly changed his feelings about her. Yeah, she was still a weird pervert, but he felt something else for her...

* * *

"Isa, you're so..." Richard muttered happily as he put his hand on his chest. He was smiling and his eyes sparkled and watered, tears of joy ready to come out.

His older sister announced, "The match is over."

* * *

Just when Sirzeca said it, the coliseum disappeared and the ground began to warp, leaving Issei frozen and scared. The alternate universe then disappeared.

* * *

While Ravon carried Risa to safety, Issei screamed and tried to let her wings out. But then a pair of hands caught her. She stopped screaming and looked to see that those hands belonged to no other than Kabu with his wings. "Oh, uh, thanks, Kabu-kun!" she said.

Akihiko flew up to them and said, "Eeto, eeto~, you did a good job~!"

Yumi also flew up to them and stated, "You did it, Issei-chan!"

She looked bashful and twirled a piece of her hair. "Well..." she mumbled.

"Well, here it goes," Kabu said. Issei looked at him with a puzzled look and raised her up...only to throw her. "There."

"WAIT, KABU-KUN?!" she shouted, shocked.

Richard gasped, let out his wings, and flew up to her. He caught her and carried her princess style, his hand cupping her cheek. She blushed and smiled at him. "President..." she whispered. He closed his eyes and smiled back.

"Thank you..." he whispered back to her. "Thank you so much, Isa, my Isa." He held her tightly, making her entire face red. She's never seen the President so...happy. And he never held her like this. She didn't mind though-hell, she loved it. The feeling of him carrying her felt great...as well as his chest.

...

When everyone was on the ground, Richard held up the back of the slip Grafier gave Issei. It glowed and summoned a large griffon. Issei shout back. "Whoa, what is that?!" she exclaimed.

"That's a griffon," the red-haired man answered.

"Eeto, eeto~," Akihiko said before chuckling. "Why don't you ride with the President back with it, Issei-chan~?"

She looked at him with wide eyes and blushed. "W-wait, me?!"

"Actually, it's a good idea, Akihiko," Richard said as he looked at Issei, smiling and blushing. "Why don't you?"

She looked back at him and grinned, replying, "I'll do it, President!"

The two then hopped onto the saddle of the griffon. The crimson-haired male decided to pilot the griffon home, so he sat in front of his Pawn. She looked at everyone and stated, "We'll be waiting in the clubroom! Goodbye!" The griffon then let out a roar and flew away from the area and into the sky. Issei, who was holding onto Richard from behind, making him blush even more, looked awed by the look of the sky. She never expected something to look so beautiful. Richard chuckled, looking back at her.

* * *

"I'm glad they used the griffon," Sirzeca said, looking at the two go. "Although it was meant to help them in a worse-case scenario."

Grafier, standing next to her and also seeing them go, replied, "That would have been a big problem."

"My mother and Lady Phenex seems regretful. Unfortunately, this engagement is as good as shattered." She began to smile a little.

The grey-haired man looked at the red-haired woman and chuckled, smiling as well. "Is it really _that_ unfortunate? Your smile says otherwise."

She giggled and continued, "I didn't imagine that the Welsh Dragon would come over to this world."

"Perhaps the encounter with the Vanishing Dragon is closer than we thought."

* * *

"You don't need to hold onto me, Isa," Richard said, making the female pervert snap out of her trance of seeing the sky and look at him. "You're safe. I guarantee it."

She blushed in embarrassment. "Oh-uh, I didn't know that!" she stated. _But President's back feels so nice..._ she thought as she let go of his back. She didn't expect him to look at her and cup her cheek with his free hand. Her blush expanded. "President?"

His face turned solemn as he said in a serious voice, "I'm sorry. You lost your own arm just to save someone like me." His free hand then gently rubbed her gauntlet, now making her entire face red.

"I-it was a good deal! Honest!" she replied. "This time, I was able to save you!"

He sighed and looked back to the path the griffon was going. "It might have been canceled this time, but there might be another marriage proposal at any time."

"Then at that time, it'll be my right arm. Then my leg if there's another."

His eyes widened in shock and he looked back at her again. "Isa..."

She smiled warmly at him, making his blush expand. "It's alright. I'll come save you, no matter how many times it happens." He gasped. His heart raced once more.

 _This girl..._ he thought. _She's..._ Everything he loved in a woman. He loved Issei, he loved her so much. He smiled warmly at her. He thought that this is it. This is where he'll show his love for her.

With his free hand, he gently grabbed her chin and kissed her on the lips. Both of their hearts beat faster than before. Issei widened her eyes in surprise. She couldn't believe that Richard, her President, was kissing her. It actually felt nice-great, even! Not only were lips soft, but they were warm and welcoming. It was the best feeling she ever had.

His lips were then removed from hers and he said, "That was my first kiss." He closed his eyes, grinned, and rubbed the back of his head, feeling a little embarrassed. "Your lips felt great-I mean-" He tensed up and sighed. "It was great." He chuckled nervously. "I hope it felt the same way to you."

Issei's entire face glowed red and her ears let out imaginary steam from the kiss. He loved it and she loved it. Toning her blushing down, she replied happily, "It felt amazing!" She smiled widely at him, making him feel relieved.

"That's great!"

Her smile faded away though. "But is it okay for me to be your first?"

He opened his eyes and nodded at her. "What you did is just as valuable, so consider it as a reward!"

She smiled widely at him again. "Thank you, President!" She thought in glee, _That one kiss makes all my hard work pay off~! Oh, how I love being a devil~!_

"You're welcome, Isa. Also, do you mind if I decide to live with you?"

Her entire face glowed red once again. "E-eh?!"

"I wanted to move closer to my servants. If-"

Without a second thought, she answered, "Of course! I'd love it if you stayed with me!"

He smiled warmly at her once again and replied, "Great!"

To Issei, this was the best day of her life. Not only did she save Richard, but he kissed her as a reward! No other day in her life could top that!

* * *

The next morning in Issei's room, her alarm clock went off, a male character from her favorite anime Seduction Boys appeared, saying, "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, wake up!" He then transformed into a sexy incubus. "Ah-ha! This should wake you up! Come on, get up!" He then looked annoyed. "For the love of-CAN YOU PLEASE WAKE UP?!"

However, Issei was already awake and sitting between Richard and Asher in the living room. Her parents sat across from them, looking shocked at the news of Richard staying in their home. He talked to them about it. Issei looked at him with a small blush on her face. Asher, however, looked at him with envy. He knew how much Issei liked him, so the idea of him staying in Issei's home was much disliked by him. As the brown-haired girl looked at the blonde-haired guy, he turned away, not showing his envious face to her.

* * *

Later in the clubroom, Kabu ate a sub sandwich, both Akihiko and Asher used their healing magic to make Issei's gauntlet disappear until she calls for it. It seemed to have worked as her hand returned to normal, but after a few seconds, her gauntlet popped back out, shocking everyone. Akihiko and Asher continued to use their magic on it.

"Oh come on!" the blonde-haired Bishop said in an annoyed tone.

"Eeto, eeto~, this is a stubborn one..." the raven-haired male muttered. Issei began to feel tired and annoyed that her gauntlet wouldn't disappear.

* * *

After school, the boys of the Kendo Club, Musashi and Katashi included, were changing and in their underwear. Mushashi had a pair of red trunks that outlined his bulge and butt while Katashi slipped his pants down to reveal his light blue briefs that outlined his bulge and butt. They all heard something, which made them all look at the noise.

* * *

Yumi walked with a group of boys hitting on her, closing her eyes and giggling. However, they heard something, making them stop and look to see Issei, Matsuyo, and Motoe run from the boys of the Kendo Club.

"Chase down those perverted bitches!" shouted Musashi and Katashi.

"Perverts!" shouted all the guys.

The guys in the group sweat-dropped at the sight as well as Yumi, who also giggled nervously since after all, Issei IS a fellow member/ally of hers...

* * *

The Female Perverted Trio escaped from the boys and hid at the old schoolhouse. While the girls were arguing with each other, Issei looked up and saw Richard open the windows. She smiled at the sight of him, remembering when she first saw him. A gentle breeze came and blew both Issei and Richard's hair.

 _I want to protect you, President,_ she thought. _It's not for a contract or a covenant. You need to be there, lofty and dignified, with your crimson red hair flowing in the wind. There's only one...that I admire..._ Richard looked down at her with a smile and chuckled, smiling greatly. _And it's you, Richard-senpai._

* * *

 **All done~! That was the end of the main events of Season 1. I hope I didn't screw it up. What do you think of it? If there ANY errors in ANY of the last three chapters, please tell me!**

 **Since I do ship Rias and Issei, I found the kissing scene cute~! It was a joy to write that scene for Richard and Fem!Issei~! X3**

 **I'll post the Specials first as two chapters (3 Specials each), then the OVAs, and then I'll post an original (I've been calling it filler, but that would be incorrect...) arc of mine! :D**

 **Review, follow, and favorite! I'll see you in the first Specials chapter! ;D**


	34. Specials 1, 2, and 3

**Here's the first 3 Specials, as promised! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: There's a sexual situation in Special #1...as well as...fanservice on Fem!Issei...SORRY! NO REGRETS! Also, there's a sexual innuendo in Special #2 and...yaoi...in Special #3...SINCE THERE WAS YURI IN THE ORIGINAL, I'M PUTTING YAOI IN THIS ONE! SORRY, I'M NOT A FAN OF YAOI MYSELF, BUT IT HAS TO BE DONE! Just saying...you've been warned.***

* * *

 **Special #1: Let's Go To The Beach!**

In the clubroom, the men of the Occult Research Club began to strip down to put on some bathing suits. As Richard began to unbutton his shirt, showing his pecs, Issei was running to the old schoolhouse, thinking, _Today, I'll be going to the beach with the Occult Research Club! Oh, I can't wait~!_ She always liked to go to the beach because it was fun to play in the water...and it was nice seeing all the hot half-naked men in great swimsuits.

* * *

In the clubroom, Asher had his shirt off, exposing his semi-sculpted chest. Kabu also unbuttoned his pants and let it drop, exposing his light-green stripped briefs and the outline of his small bulge.

* * *

Issei approached Yumi, who was guarding the door to the clubroom. She looked at her, smiled, and greeted, "Good morning, Issei-chan."

* * *

Inside, Akihiko was in his tight, light-colored, semi-transparent underwear that perfectly outline his butt and his bulge. Richard was also in his tight, dark, semi-transparent underwear that perfectly outline those areas too. Both of their well-sculpted chests were seen.

* * *

The female pervert looked at her with a confused look. "Kiba? Why are you out here?" she asked.

* * *

Asher sat on the couch and set his foot on the table to take his socks off. His average-sized bulge can be seen.

* * *

"Why can't we just go in?"

* * *

Kabu took off his underwear, his little butt exposed.

* * *

Issei then opened the door while Yumi cried out, "Wait a minute! The boys are-"

* * *

Walking into the room with her eyes closed and a smile, the perverted female greeted, "Good morning, everyone!"

Every male in the room froze in their spots. Richard was in the middle of taking his underwear off, blushing and shocked to hear her. Kabu was holding his swimming trunks, looking at her with wide eyes. Akihiko was just standing there bare naked when he was going to get his swimsuit and looked at her with closed eyes and...a smile. Asher did stand bare naked like Akihiko, but he immediately covered his penis, blushing insanely and looking at her with an embarrassed look.

"Eeto, eeto..." the dark-haired male muttered before chuckling.

"GET OUT!" shouted all the guys but Akihiko with embarrassed voices.

She opened her eyes to see the sight. She blushed hard and she nosebled. "U-uh, yes, guys!" She then slammed the door. However, she had no regrets. She loved that sight. She giggled mischievously, causing Yumi to sweat-drop and sigh.

...

All dressed in an innocent pink and frilly bikini, having her hair up in a ponytail, and carrying bags of supplies needed for the short trip, Issei yelled at Yumi, "Why didn't you tell me they were changing?!"

"I tried to warn you..." she replied. She wore a dark bikini top and a matching bottom swimskirt. She had sunglasses on the top of her head.

The males were all dressed up in their swimsuits. Kabu was the only one who hadn't disguised it, wearing white swimming trunks and a matching swimming cap. He had a beach floatie around him too. Richard and Akihiko had towels on to cover their swimsuits while Asher covered his with a pair of pants. He also wore a white men's beach hat.

"We're taking a magic circle to transport directly to the uninhabited island," Richard said.

"Oh? We are?" the brown-haired female asked. He nodded. Both girls joined the men as they all transported to the island.

* * *

Once they were all there, all of them smiled at the beautiful sight of the beach. "Eeto, eeto~, this is quite a beautiful place~!" Akihiko stated happily.

"The water looks nice and calm too!" Asher added.

"Now, let's all have a wonderful time here!" Richard said with a smile on his face.

That was cue for the guys to undress their disguises. Akihiko swiped off his towel, exposing his tight black speedo, his bulge bouncing. Asher unbuttoned his pants and took them off, showing his green and black square leg swimsuit, his bulge seen and bouncing a little when the pants came off. Richard also swiped off his towel, revealing his white fundoshi, his bulge bouncing under the flap.

While everyone was playing in the water, either by hand or with water guns, Yumi just laid on her towel, exposed the sun and wearing her sunglasses, rubbing sunscreen on herself.

...

Later, Richard was also laying on his towel out in the sun, his eyes closed. He opened them, however, and sat up to look at Issei, who was resting on her towel as well. He smiled and asked, "Isa, do you mind rubbing sun oil on me?"

She gasped, opened her eyes, and sat up to look at him as well. She blushed and smiled, replying, "S-sure, President!"

The red-haired man then gave her a bottle of sun oil and laid down on his stomach. "Make sure you get it all over."

The female pervert, having her lecherous face on, scooted closer to him and replied, "Yes, sir!" She began to pour oil on her palm as she checked out his entire backside, especially his exposed butt cheeks and thought perversely, _This is a dream come true~! I can't wait to rub oil ALL over President's body!_ However, the oil bottle slipped from her hand. She gasped and tried to catch it, but her other hand was slippery. The oil in the whole bottle, along with Issei herself, landed on Richard's back, making him tense up.

"Whoa, Isa! What's-" he began to ask as he tried to turn around, only to turn Issei herself around thanks to the oil.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed before her hand traveled across his pecs and the other...slid under the flap of his fundoshi and grabbed his bulge.

He gasped load and blushed hard, yelling, "What're you doing-ah-Isa?!"

She blushed hard as well and replied apologetically, "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean it! It's this stupid slippery oil!" She then let her hand off of his bulge, only for it to slide up his hip. Blushing and wanting the situation to be over, Richard intentionally tried to gently push her off, his hands slipped up...under her bikini and groped her breasts as the two swapped being up and down. Both gasped and blushed so hard that their faces became red. Issei froze and shivered at the feeling of his hands grabbing her small breasts. She felt embarrassed that his hands have done that IN PUBLIC! However...it made her feel...a little pleasured...

"F-forgive me, Isa!" he exclaimed. "I-I didn't mean to grope your breasts! I-I just wanted to push you off-gently!" Her only reply was a very shocked face, her imaginary soul leaving through her mouth, and imaginary steam emitting out of her ears.

"ISSEI-SAN?!" exclaimed...Asher. Both of them looked up and saw a very shocked and horrified Asher, looking at the situation they were in. "Pr-President! What do you think you're-"

"It's not how it looks, Ash!" Richard replied in an embarrassed voice. He then let go of her breasts, only to have them slip off and...pulled up her bikini top, her exposed breasts covered by his arms. He also had his face between them and his entire face was as red as her's, not helping his case.

She moaned loud and shouted, "Pr-President! Stop!" She then tried to remove her hands from his hips to push him off...only to have them slip down his butt cheeks and touch them, causing him to moan.

Seeing this as an emergency, the former priest ran to them and shouted, "Hold on! I'm com-" However, he slipped on the extra oil the bottle leaked and fell down on them, making the situation worse.

After the three stopped scrambling to get out, Issei's face was on Richard's chest while one of her hands was on his well-sculpted chest while the other was inside Asher's swimsuit...feeling his penis. Richard was aghast and blushing hard, his left hand on...her butt cheek, and his right...still grabbing her breast. Asher's face was as red as a tomato, his left hand grabbing her breast and the other on her back thigh.

The two guys began to move to break out of this while Issei...did not try and put on her lecherous face, enjoying the feeling of their chests and Asher's manhood. _I don't know if I'm in heaven or hell..._ she thought. _Either way...I actually enjoy this..._ She did feel uncomfortable as Richard and Asher in this situation because of them touching her in inappropriate areas, but at the same time, she felt like the heroine of Seduction Boys, feeling blessed and pleasured of men between her in a sexual manner.

...

The three eventually broke off their oil bonding and haven't spoke to each other during the rest of the trip. Everyone now knew about the situation they were in. Richard and Asher looked down at their hands and performed a grabbing motion with them. Both never got the feeling of Issei's breasts and butt out of them. They had no idea if they were happy about the situation or embarrassed that they touched Issei's body, specifically her breasts and butt. Either way, they both felt bad for doing so. Both looked at each other angrily and enviously as an imaginary spark of competition and hate flickered between them.

Issei was in the water, looking down at her hands. The feeling of both their penises and their chests never got off of them. She frowned. She actually did enjoy it, but she didn't like making the guys uncomfortable. But either way...

She put on her perverted face and smiled widely, whispering to herself, "That was the most hottest moment in my life~." She got blasted back by a water gun though, causing her to fall in the water. When she resurfaced, she saw Kabu with the floater in the water, giving her an unimpressed look.

"Pervert," he muttered as he floated away. She pouted.

"Not my fault...just the oil..." she mumbled.

* * *

 **Special #2: Akihiko-senpai's Private Training!**

In the Occult Research Club room, only Akihiko and Issei were inside and nobody else. Seeing a close-up of his outlined abs, the dark-haired male said, "Eeto, eeto~." He chuckled and stepped back from the female pervert. He raised a finger up and continued, "Today, I'm going to give you my special private training~, Issei-chan~!"

"Private training?" she asked. "I mean, I've heard of private study sessions, but-"

He walked to her and bent over her, his school jacket going up to reveal the top of his light-colored underwear from behind. "Eeto, eeto~, if you don't want me to teach you, you can-"

She immediately shook her head. "It's fine! Please teach me well, Akihiko-san!" He chuckled. She wondered what he had in store for this private training he had for her.

...

Later, she was dressed in one-piece blue school bathing suit and had her hair in a ponytail. She saw Akihiko putting on a short robe that outlined his butt and large bulge. She was puzzled about why she had to wear the bathing suit and why he was wearing a robe. "I...uh...changed into the school bathing suit, but..." she told him before she trailed off.

He turned to her, closed his eyes, and chuckled, asking, "Did you think we were going to go swimming~?"

"Oh! Uh...no!" she lied. "But then what kind of training are we-" She stopped as she saw Akihiko walk close to her. She blushed when she saw his semi-exposed well-sculpted chest.

He chuckled again and said, "Now, let's begin~." Two neon blue and neon yellow magic circles appeared above them, startling the female pervert.

"W-wait, magic circles?!" she exclaimed before a large flow of water rain on her and Akihiko, making them both wet. She closed her eyes, coughed out some excess water, and said, "Wh-what is this?!"

"This is water mediation training~," the black-haired male stated. She opened her eyes and blushed at the sight of the white robe he was wearing showing all of his chest and his waist. His bulge was still covered, but began to be wet. He laced his hands and held them up if he were praying. "Now let's mediate and unify our spirits together~."

"B-but your robe is-" She began to nosebleed and accidentally take in more excess water. She began to choke and fainted, falling hard on the ground. Akihiko opened his eyes and looked down at her, gasping. He stopped the water and crouched down to her. From behind, his butt was seen.

"Oh no!" he interjected in shock. "How could this happen to you?" He carried her, ignoring his nosebleeding and her lecherous face. Her face rested on his wet sculpted chest. "This isn't good." He blushed and opened his mouth to meet her's. "I must give her CPR immediately~..." His mouth then touched her's.

...

While he was giving her CPR, Issei managed to wake up...only to see Akihiko give her CPR...while his tongue was touching hers. Her pupils shrunk, her eyes widened, and her face was entirely red. Imaginary steam burst out of her ears as he removed his mouth from hers, a string of saliva forming between them. He panted while Issei nosebled some more and lost consciousness once again. To her...that didn't feel bad. It felt nice to her!

"Eeto, eeto~, she lost consciousness once again~..." he muttered, frowning.

...

Later, Issei was conscious and sitting on the couch, still feeling what she felt when Akihiko performed CPR on her. She touched her lips, never getting the feeling of his lips on her's.

"The mental aspect of your training is over now~," the raven-haired male said. She saw that he was carrying a tray that had a parfait. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of it. "Why don't we take a short break~? How about eating this parfait I made you~?"

She smiled and happily said, "You made that?! It looks delicious, Akihiko-san!" He chuckled as he took a step toward her, only for him to slightly trip on something and spill the parfait all over the female pervert, causing her to gasp in shock. He looked at her with wide, sorry eyes. "I'm so sorry, Issei-chan!" he apologized quickly before nervously chuckling and rubbing the back of his head. "Eeto, eeto~, what a clumsy man I am~..."

She smiled nervously and replied, "I-it's alright, Akihiko-san. I can just..." She trailed off as he put the tray on the table, knelt down to her height, and proceeded to...lick some of the parfait off of her face. She blushed hard. _Why is he doing this?!_ she thought. _I mean, I like it...I REALLY do...but why?!_

As he stopped, he chuckled and scooped the cream on her chest with two fingers, causing her to gulp back a moan. He then pointed it at her face as if it were a feeding spoon. He was blushing and smiling, his eyes...seductive. He chuckled. "I _did_ make this parfait for you, but I guess I have lick everything off of you~," he said. "But before I continue, I want you to at least taste it~. Now say 'aah'~."

Her entire face burned red and she gasped as the fingers moved slowly towards her mouth. Maybe she'll give it a shot, despite how weird it is to taste the cream with his fingers. Without another thought, she opened her mouth and said, "Aaaah..." His fingers then gingerly went her mouth. She closed it, closed her eyes, tried to forget his fingers were in there, and licked the cream off of it. He moaned and removed his fingers from her mouth. She swallowed the cream. She thought that it tasted delicious, so she stated, "It tastes amazing, Akihiko-san!"

He chuckled and smiled. "Great~," he said, rubbing her saliva. "Now~..." He then proceeded to lick the cream off of her neck, making her moan a little and squirm. She could just tell him to stop and get a towel for her, but she...liked the feeling of him licking the cream off of her skin, so she didn't even bother.

...

After that situation, Akihiko was finally dressed in his school uniform, looking happy and pointing a finger up. "It's now time for your magical part of the training~," he said.

"Uh, can I change first?" Issei asked, still in the girls' school swimsuit.

"I'm sorry, but no~. Now let's begin~!" Electricity then sparked on his finger and he struck it to the brown-haired girl, who quickly dodged.

"W-wait! We're training while I'm wearing a bathing suit?!" she exclaimed.

Akihiko continued to strike electricity at her, making her dodge each strike. "Don't run away~, it's not training if you continue to do that~!"

"HELP ME!" she shouted in fear.

* * *

It turned out that all of that was nothing but a dream. Issei was holding onto Asher, who was sitting next to her, being scared and murmuring, "Someone save me..."

"I-Issei-san?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

She then woke up at the sound of his voice and looked up at him, making him blush. She closed her eyes, sighed in relief, and rested her head on his chest, making him blush. "Ah, so it was just a dream..." she muttered happily.

"A dream?"

She got her face off of his chest and looked at him. "No worries. It's nothing too bad." Though she wished some parts of her dream were real, she was glad that the end of it wasn't since that was scary to her.

She didn't see Raissei fly behind her, though, as she looked angry at her and made a noise matching that. Confused, the female pervert looked back. The little female dragon then electrified her with its cerulean lightning, causing her to scream and Asher to yell, "Raissei! I told you not to do that to her ever again!"

"WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!" Issei yelled at the little dragon. Seriously, she had no idea...

* * *

 **Special #3: Kabu, A Little Bolder...Roar~**

In the clubroom, Richard was fully naked and taking a shower, his hair and abs glistening because of the water. He sighed in relief.

Outside of the shower, Kabu was sitting on one of the couches, eating a chocolate-frosted donut. Asher had set down a tray of tea on the table, poured a cup of tea, and handed it to Kabu. "Here you go," he said.

The shouta took it with his free hand and said, "Thank you." He then proceeded to drink it.

"Oh, it's nothing. Akihiko-san taught me how to make tea yesterday and I wanted someone to try it. Since Issei-san isn't here and all..." He trailed off as he saw the white-haired boy stop drinking the tea, looked tired, then fell asleep. He wondered why he did that.

Richard got out of the shower in a short towel and dried his hair with another. However, he looked at another table and saw that the tray was missing. "Huh?" he questioned before looking at Asher. "Ash, the tea that was here is missing."

The former priest looked at him and replied, "Oh, I just gave it to Kabu-kun."

He gasped and saw the sleeping boy. "You what?!" He looked back at the blonde-haired male. "Ash, I put a spell on that tea!" Now it was Asher's turn to gasp. He looked at him with a scared face.

"Wait, what kind of spell?!" he asked in a worrying voice.

Richard sighed and answered, "It changes one's personality drastically. I was hoping to fix Isa's lechery with the spell."

"Their personality?" He then sighed in relief. At least it couldn't be nothing TOO drastic, right?

Kabu then opened his eyes, catching the two males' attention. Asher then asked him, "How are you feeling, Kabu-kun?"

He slowly turned his face to look at him. "Asher-senpai...?" he asked.

"Sorry about giving the tea. I didn't know-"

"Asher-senpai..." He then looked down at the former priest's...bulge. "Your bulge looks as great as always. Rawwr~!" Both the guys looked shocked at his comment. He then readied his hands like a lion and grinned lecherously. "And your chest looks good under that shirt! I wish I was as gifted as you!" He then grabbed his bulge with one of his hands while trailing his hand down his chest, causing him to blush in embarrassment and scream. "Oh, Asher-senpai~! I've always wanted to do this!"

"K-KABU-KUN!" he exclaimed before the now perverted boy began to massage his bulge, causing him to moan loud and unpleasantly. _Why is he doing this to me?!_ he thought in horror.

Horrified of the situation, Richard exclaimed, "This...this is...Kabu's serious way of thinking must have reversed the way of the spell and became perverted like Isa!" _Damn it!_ he thought.

Kabu, smiling and blushing, while Asher continued to moan and scream. "Asher-senpaaaaaai~!" he said.

"Kabu, stop that!" the crimson-haired man shouted to him.

He turned to him and muttered, "Rawr~?" Richard gasped and took a step back as Kabu let go of Asher and turned to him with grabby hands. "President~! How about you join the fun too~? Rawwwwr~!"

"NO WAY!" he shouted as he tried to run away. However, Kabu leaped up, his shirt and jacket flying up to show the top of his spotted underwear, and tackled him, his towel falling down. The shouta's chest rested on his butt.

"I won't let you get away! Rawwwr~!" Kabu shouted in glee.

Asher, still embarrassed but feeling brave, stood up and yelled at him, "Kabu-kun! You shouldn't do perverted things like-" However, his sentence stopped as the white-haired shouta, with two slashes, one from each hand, shredded his entire clothes off, his underwear included, exposing his entire body.

Richard gasped and exclaimed, "Ash!"

However, Kabu then pounced on him once again, causing them both to fall down. The little boy then started caressing his abs, making him blush in embarrassment and feel uncomfortable. "President, did ya always smell this nice? Rawwwr~!" he said lecherously.

Covering his penis with his hands, Asher said to Richard, "President, not even Issei-san would go this far!"

"I must've made th-the spell too powerful! With his incredible strength, there's no way I can stop him!" he replied in an embarrassed voice.

"Wh-what?! Then what should we do then?!"

"If we let him out of the room, there would be no end to troubles! We'll-ugh-have to handle him until the tea's effect wears o-" He stopped as he felt the shouta's hand touch his penis and grabbed it, making him moan uncomfortably.

"H-handle him?! How?!"

"We'll have to-ah!-keep him company-gah, damn it!"

"We have to?!" Kabu looked up at him with a lecherous face, which Asher found threatening due to this situation, so he added, "S-sure! Why not?!" He looked at the white-haired boy eye-to-eye, feeling scared. Gathering up his courage, he said, "S-so, Kabu-kun...let's just settle down and have some fun together."

"Yay-rawwr~!" the shouta interjected as he let his hands off of the crimson-haired male, much to his relief. However...Kabu's pants began fall down, revealing his spotted boxers that outlined his small butt and small bulge pretty well and shocking the both of them.

As Richard cover his penis with his towel, he asked, "What are you doing, Kabu?!"

The shouta then took his shirt, now completely half-naked, and suggested, "Let's all take a shower together! Rawwwwr~!"

"WHAT?!" It's not that he just took one, but he took his perverseness to a whole new level. Still, he and Asher had to deal with it, so they both had to accept. He could've fought Kabu, but he wouldn't want to make the clubroom a mess, so he had no other choice and neither did Asher.

...

Later, all of the males were naked and taking a shower. Kabu rested his head on Richard's chest, making him feel uncomfortable, while Asher was washing his back, also feeling uncomfortable doing so. "Taking a shower with two hot naked men makes my heart race!" the boy stated in glee. "Rawwwr~!"

"K-Kabu-kun?" the blonde-haired devil before Kabu started caressing his chest and snuggling into it, making him blush in embarrassment and feel even more uncomfortable.

"Asher-senpaaaai~! Have some of this!" he said loud and proud, grabbing his penis as well.

"Gah! Stop that!"

"Just try and tolerate it, Ash," Richard said before it was his turn to have his chest caressed and his penis touched, making him feel even more uncomfortable.

Right outside of the shower, Issei herself came in and announced, "I'm here. Sorry for being-" However, she heard the situation in the shower, which of most she dissected as something she liked. Her lecherous face came on and she exclaimed happily, "YAOI~?!" She imagined the situation in a sexual yaoi fashion, wishing to see it. Never once (at the moment) did she think of saving Richard and Asher from the yaoi-like torture they were going through.

In the shower, not hearing her, Kabu, having his hands travel down both the males' chest, looked up happily and lecherously, stating proudly, "Now the real fun begins! Rawwwwwwwwwr~!"

* * *

 **Jeez, this is longer than I thought...oh well. How were these? If there are an errors, please tell me!**

 **I'm not going to lie...it was fun writing Special #1. I don't plan on changing it, but sorry if you guys felt uncomfortable while reading it. I couldn't let the idea of Richard and Asher also touching Issei in inappropriate places out of my head, so I went with it.**

 **I had only a minor problem with Special #2 and that's the possibility of getting a towel and wiping the parfait cream off, but Akeno didn't do that in the original, so Issei hasn't either...only because dream Akihiko decided to lick her clean and she didn't mind that, so yeah...**

 **Special #3 was awkward and hard to write for me because...well, I felt awkward watching the original, writing it's no exception. If you felt uncomfortable reading it, just saying that I feel worse since _I_ wrote it...**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next Specials chapter!**


	35. Specials 4, 5, and 6

**Here's the other set of specials! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Special #4: The Clothing Break's Birth Story!**

At night, before the Rating Game between Richard and Risa started, Issei tested out her Clothing Break ability on Asher, shredding his clothes off and exposing his white underwear. He smiled brightly at her. "You did it!" he cheered before noticing that her expression hasn't changed from it being serious. "Issei-san?"

"I did, but only with the clothes," she replied. "I have to shred the underwear too so it's a good technique!" She sighed and looked at him with a sad look. "If this is bothering you, then you can-"

"It doesn't bother me at all!" he replied, making her look at him in shock. "I have tons more hand-me-downs for you to practice on!" She blushed and smiled at him. "Keep doing your best, Issei-san!"

She smiled back at him. She appreciated his support a lot, but even that didn't stop her from thinking about her technique. _Just what's wrong with it?_ she thought. She felt a little annoyed that she didn't know the answer and she had to figure it out for herself.

* * *

The next day at Kuoh Academy, Issei, Matsuyo, and Motoe were peeking on guys changing through a small hole, specifically Musashi and Katashi. Musashi was wearing a pair of red trunks while Katashi wore a pair of blue briefs, both outlining their bulges well.

"Hurry up and switch with me, Issei!" Matsuyo whisper-shouted to the female devil.

"Just be patient, Matsuyo!" she whisper-shouted back, enjoying the view of the two guys changing.

"But we promise that we'll peek for exactly one minute!" Motoe whisper-retorted, looking at her phone for the time.

However, the two males of the Kendo Club heard them all, making them stop changing. "Again?!" the orange-haired male exclaimed.

"Oh, those three bitches?! Come on!" Musashi added in annoyance.

Issei gasped and shot back, not looking into the whole anymore. "Oh crap, they noticed us!" she shouted as she looked behind her to see that her two perverted friends disappeared. She looked mad. "Great. They left, as always..." She then got up and ran...before Musashi and Katashi came out in kendo outfits and bamboo swords and chased after her.

...

Soon, they were on the public part of campus, still on a wild goose chase. "Come back here, peeper!" shouted Katashi.

"When will you ever learn?!" added Musashi.

Issei tried her very best to run away from them, but then a banana peel came out of nowhere, making her slip and fall down. She then sat up to see the two guys about to swing their bamboo swords down on her. Screaming a little, she grabbed both their wrists...two magic circles appearing on them. The female pervert looked shocked about this.

"Whoa!" both of them shouted as they got their wrists out of her grip.

"We're not actually going to hit you," Musashi stated.

"We were just using threat techniques on you," Katashi added. "Even though you deserve it if you weren't a girl." He began to rub his wrists. "And don't touch us like that again!"

His pal also has done the same thing. "I hope I don't get a rash..."

The perverted girl looked down at both of her hands and thought, _I used magic out of nowhere..._ She saw the two guys run away, making her pout at them. _As usual, they treat me like a pest._ She looked back down at her hands, seeing lines of magic connect to them. She looked puzzled. _The magic is still there._ She looked at the two guys once again. She grinned and stood up. _I'll test this out!_ She then snapped her fingers, the lines disappearing and hugging on the males' bodies.

In a split second, both of their clothes shredded, their underwear included, exposing their sculpted chests and other parts of their bodies. Both screamed and covered themselves. Issei's perverted look came upon her face as she enjoyed the sight of the both of them naked. The two of them naked caught the attention of the students in campus, especially Matsuyo and Motoe, and crowded around them.

"Wh-what the hell just happened?!" Katashi shouted.

"H-hey! Can you give us room so we can go change?!" Musashi yelled at the crowd, angry and embarrassed.

The shaved-haired girl blushed, lecherously grinned, and nosebled at the sight. "We really don't know what happened..." she murmured.

"But it's an extraordinary phenomenon!" the perverted girl with the glasses added, having the same face as Matsuyo's.

"I did it...I actually did it..." Issei muttered to herself. "My new...special..."

* * *

Later in the clubroom, she was with Richard, who was sitting at his desk, and Akihiko. The Pawn looked very happy. "You have a new technique, Isa?" he asked her.

"Yes, President!" she replied instantly.

"Eeto, eeto~, I would love to see that for myself~," Akihiko said before chuckling.

Issei looked at him and gave his shoulder one pat, forming a magic circle on it. He looked slightly confused at it. "Then if you don't mind, Akihiko-san..." she said before snapping her fingers. His clothes ripped into tiny pieces, leaving his chest exposed as well as the rest of his sculpted body. Only a piece of fabric remained where his penis was, his bulge bouncing before the cloth disappeared a couple seconds after.

He blushed a little and actually...smiled. "Eeto, eeto~..." he murmured before chuckling again, Issei enjoying the sight and putting on her lecherous face.

Richard's eyes widened and he instantly stood up from his chair. "THAT'S your new technique?!" he exclaimed.

Issei giggled and nodded. "And it's very powerful since it can work on Akihiko-san!" she stated before turning to the Ruin Prince himself and laced her fingers in pleading. "Please let me try it on you, President!"

He tensed up and blushed. He knew he loved Issei and he would love to do what she pleased, but this was too much of an offer. He chuckled nervously and stepped back from her. Her hands became grabby. "Uh, I think I'll pass, Isa," he replied.

She frowned. "Oh! Don't say that and just help me out, President!" She then put on a pleading face a kitten would do.

The red-haired man gasped and blushed more at the sight of her face. He thought it was... _So cute..._ Despite developing a lot of resistance to deny her, he still wouldn't want his clothes to shred away like Akihiko's. He began to back away from her more. "Y-you can make that face all you like, Isa, but I'm still not doing it!"

A cute lecherous face came upon her face. "PRESIDEEEEEENT!" she cried out as she ran to him, making him run away from him. That enveloped into a silly wild goose chase around the club room.

"I'm still not doing it!" he shouted.

"But it won't hurt, President!" she replied.

"I don't care! I don't want my clothes shredded to pieces! And I can see how powerful it is!"

"But I need to see if it's powerful enough!"

"It's powerful enough, so stop chasing me!"

"Never! Please do it for the sake of your cute pawn, me! PLEASE, PRESIDENT!"

"ISA!"

Akihiko, while covering his penis with one hand, laughed at the situation and commented, "Eeto, eeto~, what a powerful effect, even having the President run away~!"

"PRESIDEEEEEENT~!"

"ISAAAAAA!"

She then finally got him, grabbing his wrist. "Haha! Gotcha!" His wrist had a magic circle appear on it.

Nervously smiling and blushing, Richard said to her, "W-wait a minute! I prefer non-pushy women."

She gave him the cute pleading face again. "Pleeeeeeease?" she asked.

He blushed hard. He couldn't help it. He felt helpless when she gave him that face. He had no other choice but to surrender. "Fine, Isa," he replied. "Do what you want..."

She gasped and smiled widely, feeling happy that he said that. She let go of his wrist and gleefully said, "Yay!" She then snapped her fingers, shocking him as his clothes shredded into tiny pieces in mere seconds. To him, it did feel a bit ticklish, but still weird and embarrassing nonetheless.

He quickly covered his penis, looking very embarrassed. "There! Are you happy?!" he asked Issei.

"OH YES~!" she replied lecherously, nosebleeding at the sight of his sculpted body.

"Eeto, eeto~," Akihiko commented, chuckling.

"It even works on the normally calm, cool, collected President! This turns me o-I mean, it works!" She gave a thumbs-up.

Though his feelings for Issei were cemented, he just couldn't believe how honestly perverted she was, for a girl! "Pervert..." he muttered, pouting and looking down on the floor.

* * *

 **Special #5: We're Making Udon!**

Sora and Tsutomu were in the clubroom, both kneading a separate bowl of udon dough. The whole Occult Research Club was watching them do so. "Whichever clan lost the ball game shall treat the other to udon," Richard explained.

"So that's why President Sora is kneading udon dough," Issei said.

"He's making it out of scratch too~," added Akihiko. "Eeto, eeto~, if that's not orthodox~." He chuckled.

Sora stopped kneading the dough and wiped the sweat out of his forehead, sighing. He looked at his right-hand man. "How are you holding up, Tsutomu?" he asked.

"My lower back...seems to...ache a little..." he replied before stopping and cracking his back.

Richard sighed and smiled. "I guess it can't be helped," he said. "We'll help you out."

The dark-haired President pushed up his glasses and replied, "No. We will not take pity from the enemy."

The red-haired President narrowed his eyes at him and smirked. "Don't underestimate us, Sora. We only wish to eat some _delicious_ udon. Isn't that right, Kabu?"

The white-haired shouta, who was standing next to him, nodded and added, "Udon-making is an art."

As Tsutomu continued to knead the dough with Richard and Kabu next to him, Issei sweat-dropped and looked confused. "Why are they so obsessed with undon?" she asked.

"Eeto, eeto~," Akihiko said to her, chuckling. "It's only natural~."

She looked at him with a slightly shocked face. "Really? Loving udon is natural for devils?"

"At least to those of the Gremory and Sitri houses," Yumi added, making her look at her.

"Eeto, eeto~, then let's proceed with this, Asher-kun~," the raven-haired male said to the former priest as he walked towards Tsutomu, Richard, Sora, and Kabu and pulled up his sleeves.

"Oh, okay?" he replied as he walked towards them as well.

...

Soon, all the guys of the Occult Research Club were kneading a table-length batch of udon dough. While Asher was on his knees and kneading it by hand, the rest were standing up and kneading it with their bare feet. Asher's outlined butt and top of his white underwear was seen and everyone else's bulges bounced a little.

"Uh, should we really prepare the food with our feet and my hands?" he asked them.

"Eeto, eeto~," Akihiko replied before chuckling. "It's an old-time tradition~."

"If you don't step on it with your feet like this..." Richard added. "The gluten proteins in the dough won't line up correctly."

"Elasticity and viscosity," Kabu said. "Both working together in harmony. All elements must be balanced properly or else there would be no genuine udon."

"Wow, what a pretty lengthy line for Kabu-kun," Issei stated in a bit of surprise. "Udon can be quite fearful..." She began to check out the males' bulges bouncing as well as Asher's butt, her perverted face appearing. "But thanks to it, I also get a wonderful scene I've never dreamed off before..." She then fantasized Tsutomu and Sora in sexy speedos stepping on it the way the others were, their bulges bouncing. _I wish the student council President and Tsutomu-san was stepping on it~..._ she thought lecherously, her mouth drooling and Yumi sighing and face-palming.

Sora spun his special kitchen knife with his fingers and shouted, "The dough had enough kneading! Now it's time for cutting the noodles!" He stopped spinning it and pointed at the dough, the tip of it shining.

Tsutomu also had his special kitchen knife ready, the blade shining. "Yes, President," he replied to Sora.

...

Later, the guys were off the dough and the two black-haired guys began cutting it at a very fast pace, letting out what sounded like...battle cries? "A straight and true cutting technique!" Richard commented, impressed. "The noodles are cut in perfect slices! I'm impressed, Sitri clan."

Issei did look surprised at their technique, but thought, _That's pretty fast, but I don't see anything else special about it..._

...

After that, the dashi boiled in a dashi stock. Sora chuckled, red light shining on the lens of his glasses. "Now this is where the REAL techniques of the Sitri clan starts," he said, grinning. Everyone watched as he put a light-blue magic circle on top of it. The female pervert looked shocked at the sight.

"A magic circle?!" she exclaimed. "In the dashi stock?!"

"We fuse the dashi with magic..." he explained. "To enhance its natural taste!"

"Cool!" interjected Asher as he accidentally elbowed a bowl of egg yolks. He instantly took notice of it and tried to not let it fall to the ground, but he unfortunately slipped on a bit of yolk on the ground and crashed into the table and bowl, kitchen tools flying everywhere. Everyone took notice of the situation, including Sora. The magic circle glitched out a little.

"Asher-kun, are you alright?" asked Issei, concerned.

The blonde-haired male stood up, his body covered with egg yolks. He nervously grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, but sorry..." he apologized. Since the magic circle glitched out, Sora thinks that the udon would be...different...and not in a good way...

...

Later, the bowls of udon was served to the whole peerage, who was sitting down at a long table. "We'll eat away then," Richard stated. Yumi had her eyes closed and her palms touching each other. Asher grabbed his chopsticks in an incorrect way. Sora and Tsutomu were sitting at a different table away from them. The short-haired President looked very worried and gulped.

"S-sure, you do that," he said in a worried voice, getting the attention of his right-hand man.

"President?" asked Tsutomu. "You look very worried."

He whispered to him, "To be honest, when I tried to cast the spell on the dashi..."

"Thank you for the food!" everyone but Asher said in unison as they broke apart their pair of attached chopsticks. The former priest had trouble breaking his apart though, due to the fact that he was foreign.

"I..."

Akihiko took a couple of noodles with his chopsticks and blew the steam away. He then smiled. "This looks delicious~!" he commented.

"...got a..."

"I agree," said Richard. "These noodles are robust and even lifelike!"

"... _really_ bad feeling about it..."

As the crimson-haired male blew the steam away from his noodles...they began to squirm, making him shoot back in shock. Issei's noodles began to squirm too, making her feel scared. "They ARE lifelike..." she muttered. Sora sighed, knowing the mistake he made.

The noodles from all the males' bowls then shot out and grabbed all of them, lifting them up in the air. All screamed in shock. Asher's noodles cuffed his fists behind him and had his legs spread out, his bulge shown and a noodle on it. He blushed and felt very uncomfortable. "They really are alive!" he exclaimed.

"Argh! It hurts!" Richard also exclaimed, the noodles being tight around his chest...and bulge.

"Eeto, eeto..." Akihiko muttered, most of the noodles lining around his large bulge, some others digging down his pants and cuffing him back, nervously smiling and blushing. "Eeto, these things are tight!"

Kabu said nothing as some of the noodles covered his mouth and hung him upside down. Some of the noodles dug into his pants as well and others lined around his small bulge. He looked annoyed, however.

Issei squealed, her face turning perverted. "Oh, this is so HOT~!" she said in a fangirly/perverted manner. "The udon! So hot~!" She obviously wasn't talking about the udon, just the sight she was seeing...

As the female pervert began to eat her udon, Yumi looked terrified at the sight as she ate her live noodles in a heartbeat. She turned to Sora and asked, "What is this, Sora-san?!"

Sora grunted and pushed up his glasses in embarrassment. "Asher crashing into the table broke my concentration," he answered. Asher screamed as the noodles dug into his pants and lined up his butt cheeks. "And somehow..." Akihiko moaned as the udon suggestively went under his crouch. "The udon..." Kabu's chest was then being massaged by the noodles. "...came alive."

Richard, having some noodles in his pants and massaging his bulge, shouted, "STOP EXPLAINING AND DO SOMETHING!" One noodle went under his crouch, making him moan uncomfortably. What could happen next...?

* * *

 **Special #6: Asher-kun Transforms!**

In the Hyoudou household, imaginary motorcycle sounds were heard and Asher was leaning on one motorcycle. He wore a...weird doctor outfit with a face mask...and make-up...and looked fiercely mad. "Hey..." he greeted in his best low, gruff voice. "You know I'm the baddest boy in town?"

However, he was in Issei's room, leaning on the wall while Issei herself was sitting at her desk, wearing her comfy pajamas and reading a volume of Seduction Boys. She looked at him with a puzzled look, sweat-dropping. "Asher-kun?" she asked. "What's with the outfit and the...make-up?"

He stopped leaning, took of his face mask, and walked to her, replying, "Oh, I was just trying to be a bad boy." He stopped in front of her.

"A...bad boy?"

He nodded. "Yeah..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Last night, I was mulling over some things and came to the conclusion that if I needed to live my life as a devil, I have to be a bad boy, you know, being evil and callous."

She nervously smiled at him and closed her eyes. _That's just being a bad guy, not a bad boy..._ she thought. _Being a bad boy would be like Samaou-kun from Seduction Boys-a complete asshole, but totally hot~!_ She grinned lecherously.

The blonde-haired male then whipped out a magazine with a crazed female doctor on it. "That's why I tried to dress as this source suggests," he added.

Her grin disappeared and she sweat-dropped once again. _That's just being crazy, not bad..._ she thought. She then nervously giggled and said to him, "You don't need to be a bad boy to live as a devil."

He looked at her in disbelief. "But you've been a bad girl since you peek at guys' changing..." She froze when she heard that come from his mouth. "...looked at their manhoods when they walk the hallway..." Her skin turned imaginarily pale. "And brought dirty magazines and manga to school!" It turned paler than pale. "Aren't you doing your best at being a bad girl everyday?!"

Issei's not going to lie, her perverted tendencies were wrong...but felt so right. Besides, she's not technically a bad girl since she wasn't "hot enough" and never had a personality like that. She nervously laughed and replied, "Now you've got the wrong idea, Asher-kun..." She sighed. _I mean, I did those BEFORE being reincarnated into a devil..._

"No, I don't!" he retorted, making Issei tense up and look at him. "Those are bad things and I'll try my best doing bad things too!"

Issei shot him a puzzled look once again. "What bad things?" she asked. He gasped.

"Well..." he began before grinning mischievously and stepping back before doing confident poses as he spoke what "bad" actions he'll do. "Every Monday, I'll get up early and drink all of the neighbor's delivered milk! I might even switch shoes in shoe boxes at school! Or I might even not pick up a dropped eraser in class! Or even stare at a random girl's breasts for...a second..." He trailed off, regretting what he said. Issei had a shocked look, not believing what he just said. He rubbed his temples. "Gah! Alright, that's TOO bad! I don't want to be TOO bad!" He then wrapped his hands in prayer and said, "Oh Lord, please forgive me for saying that." He grunted and crouched down as he got a splitting headache, as usual whenever he did that. He let out a pained cry.

"I...don't know what to say..." Issei commented, smiling nervously. However, the thought of Asher looking at other girls' breasts, even for a second, made her feel jealous and infuriated...

He stood up though and shouted confidently, "But I'll give it my all and train hard!" He was very determined to be a bad boy, no matter what.

 _Great..._ Issei thought as she stood up from her desk and asked, "I'll just being going to the bathroom, Asher-kun. I'll be back." She then left the room, leaving Asher all alone. Curious to see if there was anything to help him be a bad boy, he looked around her room for anything. However, he saw the manga she was reading. He wondered what she was reading about, so he grabbed it and began to read it, hopeful that he'll also find a way to be a bad boy with this.

...

When Issei was done with her business in the bathroom, she went into her room...and saw Asher in a completely different look. His hair was a little messy, he was shirtless and showing off semi-sculpted chest, and a baggy pair of jeans that showed the top of his underwear. He combed his bangs with his fingers and had a sexy scowling look. The female pervert gasped and blushed at the sight. "A-Asher-kun...?" she questioned. Though she loved the way she looked, his appearance looked very familiar...

"Issei-san," he replied in a deep, sensual voice before slowly walking towards her and closing the door behind her. He then gently pinned her into it and gingerly grabbed her chin, looking at her with a sensual face. He then asked her, "What do you think of me?"

"E-eh?" she replied, unsure of why he was acting like this.

"Do you think the others are better than me?"

"Wh-what?!" she exclaimed before shaking her head. "No! I would never think such a thing!" He may not be able to fight, but she liked him as much as she liked the other guys and Yumi.

"Oh really?" She replied with a nod. "Then that means I'm your number one. Only your number one...Issei-san."

 _Wait..._ the female pervert thought. _I know that quote!_ Suddenly, he gingerly placed his lips on her neck and began to suck it, making her blush hard and moan a little.

"Ah, A-Asher-kun!" she cried out. She got sudden déjà vu. Seeing her confused and (what looked like to him) uncomfortable face made Asher get his mouth out of her neck and look very worried and guilty.

"Oh god!" he exclaimed before having a headache strike him. "I'm sorry! I was hesitating to do that! I mean, I didn't mean it! That's just what bad boys do...right?"

Rubbing her neck and never letting go of the feeling of Asher kissing it, Issei asked, "Why did you do that and acted like that?!"

"Oh, uh..." He then got out the manga from behind him and said, "I've been copying from this source since this Samaou guy did it."

The female pervert froze, short of breath when she saw that in his hands. _He read THAT?!_ she thought. _Lesson learned: Keep a hiding place for your Seduction Boys manga, Issei!_ Though she did think he looked sexy, that was only because he practically cosplayed as Samaou. She sighed and looked up at him, placing her hands on his shoulders and saying, "Listen, Asher-kun." He nodded, gesturing that he was listening. "You can be yourself, you know. You don't have to worry about being a 'bad boy'."

"What?" he asked in a puzzled voice.

She smiled reassuringly at him. "Me, along with the others, accept you for who you are. You are considered one of us. There's no need to be bad just because you're a devil." She meant all of it. Asher was a pretty different guy and she wouldn't like his boy-next-door personality thrown away for a bad boy one.

He was actually surprised that she liked him the way he was along with the other devils as well. He smiled at her and hugged her, saying, "Thank you, Issei-san! I promise I won't change!" Both blushed. Issei grinned. At least he won't change who he was and it was final. And he wouldn't change, as long as Issei doesn't mind it.

* * *

The next evening, Issei swept the clubroom while Richard was laying on the couch, playing chess. She rubbed the spot where Asher sucked on her neck. _Man, Asher can take any too seriously..._ She did smile a little. _It is kinda cute, though. Guess that's part of his boy-next-door personality~!_

"Isa," Richard said to the female devil, making her stop sweeping at look at him.

"Yes, President?" she replied with a smile because of her thoughts.

"Why do you keep rubbing your neck? It's the 10th time you've done so."

"O-oh..." She blushed hard and nervously laughed, making him look more curiously at her. "I don't know why I'm doing that exactly! Maybe it's itchy today?" She nervously chuckled before continuing to broom, her back against him. _I can't get that feeling of Asher-kun kissing my neck though...don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing...either way, I kind of liked it..._ She grinned a little and swayed her hips back and forth a little, showing that she did like the feeling of neck kisses.

Richard was clueless to this though, but then he thought that her rubbing her neck a lot might have something to do with Asher. After all, the two have been very close...he wanted to be just as close to Issei though...

* * *

 **Done! What do you think? Not too sloppily written, right? If there are any errors, please tell me so I can fix them!**

 **Sorry about not updating for a couple of weeks. I went on a camping trip with my family to relax. It did work and now I'm fully relaxed. However, that costed some days to not update this. Hehe...sorry...**

 **But anyways, Special #5 was awkward for me to write since...well, udon tentacles...on men...**

 **And I know Special #6 was pretty short, but I hope it was still enjoyable!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the first OVA chapter! ;)**


	36. OVA 1: Bulges Bloom!-Part 1

**Here's the beginning of OVA 1! Enjoy!**

* * *

In a dark abandoned building at night, Issei, with her gauntlet, bow, and arrow out, chased after a dark feminine figure. However, the figure had got away as she slammed a door at her face. "Hey!" she shouted. "Wait!" She opened the door, but then the woman she was chasing after, her hair long and silver and her eyes yellow, leaped above her, her hand on her head to use as support and pushing her back. As she landed on the ground, she began to run away once again.

Pissed that she did that, the brown-haired girl yelled, "You'll pay for that!" She began to chase after her once again.

...

In another part of the building, a cute but menacing-looking female bug was charging towards Asher, who was shot back at the sight of it. Worried, Akihiko cried out, "Asher-kun!" However, Kabu stood in front of him and guarded him against it. But then it stopped in front of him, making him look confused. It then flew to Akihiko...'s bulge and poked it, making him smile nervously and have a puzzled look on him, blushing slightly. "Eeto, eeto..." he muttered.

"A...Akihiko-san?" Asher questioned, having a very puzzled look as well as Kabu.

As the raven-haired male let out a small moan, he asked, "Why is only my manhood-" He stopped as the bug poked his bulge again, making him let out another moan once again. "-being targeted?"

"U-uh...maybe because it's big and easy to see?" the blonde-haired male answered, confused and uncomfortable about this.

Kabu did look annoyed and angry about that, so he quickly swiped it away from his bulge, Akihiko relieved that the poking was over...though the poking did feel a little nice...

...

Meanwhile, Issei was still chasing the woman, but was grinning. _Alright! I've trapped her!_ she thought confidently as the woman got out of the exit, only to see she was on a balcony staircase and saw Richard walked down to her slowly, looking at her.

"Good evening, maverick devil-san," he greeted her. The woman looked up at him in horror, gasping. Issei had her cornered as well as Yumi, who was coming up on the stairs below the ones the red-haired male was on. "I'm sorry to say that you must face your sentence." He stopped as he looked down at her with a serious face. "You have forsaken your master and ran rampant to fill your own lustful desires. For that, you must atone for your sins." He then smiled. "In the name of the Gremory household, you will be blown away by me." The wind blew his crimson hair as it shone in the moonlight.

* * *

 **OVA #1: Bulges Bloom~!-Part 1**

The female maverick did look horrified that she was cornered, but it turned out that she wouldn't let that stop her as she summoned many magic circles around her to attack Richard.

"Not so fast," he said as he got his Ruin power in his hand, turned around in a full circle, his jacket flying a bit to reveal the top of his underwear, and shot the power at her, breaking her many magic circles. Issei covered her eyes since the blast was very bright. The maverick then hit against the rails, looking up at him in horror. She then got up and tried to run away. "Yumi!"

"Yes, President!" the blonde-haired beauty shouted as she ran to her and sliced her side, making her scream and fall on her knees, gripping her side and cringing in pain. Yumi's sword was then below her chin, making her look defeated.

Issei sighed in relief. _Now I don't need to run a marathon to capture her,_ she thought in relief.

"Eeto, eeto~," Akihiko said from far, surprising the female pervert. "You're finished now~?" She turned back to see Akihiko and Kabu walk to the scene.

"Akihiko-san?" she asked. "Kabu-kun?"

"Things are finished at our end as well~."

Richard nodded and smiled at the two of them. "Good work."

"After all, these pests were pretty weak," the shouta added as he crushed a bug with his hand and threw it to the ground. It dissolved away.

"So those are her familiars," Issei stated before looking confused and disgusted. "Gross that it's dissolving like that, but it looks cute...and scary."

"These insects were targeting my manhood for some reason," Akihiko informed.

Richard looked confused. "Your manhood?" he asked. Why exactly would they target a guy's manhood?

"That's why these bugs remind me of Issei-senpai," Kabu added.

She pouted at him and looked disapproved, crossing her arms and looking away from him. "Sor-ry for being a cute yet scary bug..." she mumbled.

Asher then appeared, looking sweaty though. He panted and leaned against the side of the doorway. "Hi, everyone..." he greeted wearily.

Issei was concerned about him, so she asked him, "Are you alright, Asher-kun?"

He looked at her and nodded. "Y-yeah...these two...did protect me...though I had to...run a mile to here..." He chuckled. Issei sighed. At least he was fine-tired but fine.

Richard then walked in front of the maverick and said to her, "Well then, maverick devil-san, this is checkmate. Unless you have the audacity to face me without resigning."

The silver-haired woman sighed and slowly stood up. "No thanks...I'll resign," she stated. "I don't see my good chance to best the prince of the Gremory household." She, however, looked down at his bulge and grinned evilly. "What a nice bulge you have~." He looked at her with an unimpressed look. The only female he doesn't mind admiring his bulge is Issei, obviously.

Issei gasped and looked at her in shock and envy. "Hey! That's our president you're talking to, slut!" she shouted.

"This devil reminds me of Issei-senpai," Kabu stated, making the female pervert look defeated, looking away and sighing.

"Sor-ry for being me..." she mumbled again.

"Akihiko," Richard said to his right-hand man. "After her sentencing, use your mandala to send her back to the demon world." He then walked away from her.

The dark-haired male smiled...sadistically and walked towards her. "Yes, President~," he replied as he held his hand up, yellow energy travelling in a figure eight appearing. He chuckled at her, having soft yet sadistic yandere eyes. "If only you had to resist more, I would enjoy this a LOT more~!" He then threw the energy to her, latching her body. However, she was smiling as the red magic circle appeared beneath her.

"Now, surrender your body to the Wrath of the Underworld," Richard said to her.

"Fine," she replied. "After all, I already did what I had to do." Everyone, especially Richard and Issei, looked puzzled at what she said. What did she mean by that exactly? Were they too late to stop her schemes?

* * *

The next day in Kuoh Academy, Issei looked out the window when class ended, looking at the clouds. _I didn't really stand out last night,_ she thought. _I guess compared to Kiba and Akihiko-san, I still have a long way to go._ She then remembered what the female maverick said. "'After all, I already did what I had to do...'" she whispered quietly to herself. "What does that mean?" She could only hope to know why.

* * *

 _That night, the peerage discovered a laboratory in the abandoned building. "What is this?" Issei asked._

 _"It looks like a laboratory," Richard answered, looking around and seeing all the things you'd see in a research lab, such as large test tubes and small liquid tubes, only all the liquids were blue._

 _"According to Intelligence, an experiment here was repeated over and over," Akihiko informed._

 _Richard looked serious as he saw a menacing-looking fish swim in the tube. "Then let's send back what looks like vital information back to the Underworld and destroy everything else." The rest of the peerage nodded as they began looking for vital information. Issei was pretty creeped out by the laboratory, but wondered what Mavis was doing._

* * *

"That maverick woman...what WAS she doing and how was it done?" she asked herself as she rested her head on her desk. "All that he was fixated on was bulges..."

"BULGES?!" shouted...Motoe's voice. Issei shot up from shock and surprise that she suddenly appeared.

"ISSEEEEEEEI!" yelled Matsuyo's voice as she slammed her hands on her desk, crying and looking pretty mad.

"Wh-what?!" the brown-haired female exclaimed, now curious why they're mad at her this time.

"Bitch! You're walking with Richard-senpai an awful lot lately?!" the shaved-haired girl asked in obvious jealousy.

"There's rumors of even you two doing so arm-to-arm, a serious offense!" the girl with glasses added.

She nervously smiled and sweat-dropped at the two of them. That was true, but as usual, they made a huge deal out of it. But...she was living with TWO attractive men and joined a club with 99% of the members being attractive men. Who could blame them?

 _I shouldn't tell them that Asher-kun AND President lives with me now!_ she thought in a worrying manner. She remembered Richard cooking for her when she came home. He turned to her and smiled.

 _"Welcome home, Isa,"_ he greeted.

 _And this..._ She remembered Richard hugging her, making her blush. _And that..._ She also remembered sitting on his lap and snuggling in his chest, the two of them blushing. _E-especially that! No way am I telling them that!_

She decided to calm herself down, look cool, and said to the two girls, "Well, he's like my big brother."

"BIG BROTHER?!" exclaimed Matsuyo as she angrily cried more.

It was Motoe's turn to slam her hands on her desk and shock Issei. "Does that mean you've been monopolizing Richard-senpai's actual chest and bulge under our noses?!" she asked her angrily.

"Who said anything about his chest and bulge?!" the female devil exclaimed.

"CHEST AND BULGE?!" Her glasses got an evil white glare on them. "I knew it..."

"YOU brought it up in the first place, Motoe!" She felt so done with her two perverted friends, very done...

"Wait, speaking of bulges..." Matsuyo said as she stopped crying and looked at her friend. "Did you know?"

Issei gave her a puzzled look. "Know what?" she asked.

"Hot guys have been absent lately."

"Hot guys? Is there some sickness I should know about?"

"Doctors have been saying that it's just anemia," Motoe added, pushing up her glasses.

"Anemia?" She looked at her, keeping her puzzled face.

"But here's the clue to the REAL problem..." Her glasses had that white glare once again. "All the guys in this school have one common factor: Bulges. Their chests can't be seen through their clothes, but all the absent guys had large bulges."

"Wait, large bulges?" Issei questioned.

Motoe began to cry as well as Matsuyo. "Yes..." They both imagined a background with males around their age showing off their bulges in different kinds of swimsuits. "I would know since I have all the data of all the guys here in school!"

"There's no mistaking it!" the shaved-haired female cried. "If this keeps up, then soon, all the guys with the biggest bulges will leave and they will get SMALLER!" The two female perverts then hugged each other and cried waterfalls of tears.

Issei began to think, _A sickness that only affects guys with big bulges? I SURELY don't want big bulges to disappear though! Along with their chests, bulges are important eye candy for us girls!_ She then looked determined...and perverted.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	37. OVA 1: Bulges Bloom!-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **OVA #1: Bulges Bloom~!-Part 2**

Lunch break came and the female pervert was in the clubroom with Richard. He was going to feed her a packed lunch he made for her. He carried a meatball with umami sauce on it with chopsticks. He smiled at her and said, "Here, say 'ah'."

She blushed. She did feel surprised that he made the food for her and he was going to feed it to her. Curious of what it will taste like, she blushed a little, opened her mouth and said, "Aaaah..." He then fed her the meatball and she chewed it. Her eyes sparkled at the flavor, making the red-haired male blush a little. She then swallowed it and happily said to him, "It was yummy!"

Richard made his blush go away and asked, "Really, Isa?"

"Yeah! The umami flavor makes it taste great!"

He closed his eyes and chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it." He did feel a little nervous if his cooking was flawed, but he was relieved that the opposite was the case.

"Eeto, eeto~," Akihiko said as he walked towards them with a tray of two cups of tea. "You cooked for her~?" He then set the cups on the coffee table.

"Yes I did, Akihiko," the Ruin Prince replied. "I do live in her home now and after all she has done, cooking her lunch was the least I could do." She blushed. She felt blessed that a hot guy like him could cook for her-and cook well at that!

"I...also made you lunch..." Asher muttered, carrying a bento box. She snapped out of her thinking and looked at him.

"Wait, you did too?" she asked him.

He nodded. "But...I guess since the President cooked you lunch-"

"Oh no, no, no!" She shook her hands at him and grabbed the box. "I'll also eat your homemade lunch." He smiled wide as she opened it up to reveal the food. "Oh, this looks delicious!"

"Thanks!" the former priest said.

She grabbed a couple of chopsticks and ate one part of the bento meal. She swallowed and smiled. "Mmmm~! This tastes great, Asher-kun!"

He sat across from her and smiled wider. "Glad to hear that, Issei-san!"

She looked down at the lunch with a curious look. "But...for some reason, this tastes like my dad's cooking." She then looked up at him. "Did Dad teach you?"

He nodded and looked bashful, blushing a little and rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah...he did," he replied.

The female pervert gave him a warm smile, which made him blush more, and looked down at the food. "So Dad really did teach you..." Her parents took turns cooking, both being good cooks, especially her dad. It was unlikely for him to teach something, so she had to ask.

Asher kept his smile. "I'm happy that you like it!" he stated. "All that practice paid off!"

Richard chuckled at the Bishop. "You have some spirit, Ash," he commented.

He looked at him with a competitive look and replied, "I just don't want to be the third wheel, President."

He also looked at him with a competitive look. "I don't want to be either, Ash. I may have started subsequently in comparison to you, but that doesn't I'll let you win that easily." An imaginary competitive spark appeared between their glares.

Issei just sat there, confused as to why they were acting like that to each other...

Suddenly, a silver mini magic circle appeared on the coffee table, getting everyone's attention. "Eeto, President," Akihiko questioned, looking serious. "Is that..."

"It is," the crimson-haired man replied, nodding. Out of the magic circle came a hologram of...

"Grafier-san?!" Issei exclaimed in shock. Why was he contacting them?

...

"I see," said Richard after hearing what the grey-haired man had to say. "So that maverick devil was an alchemist of monsters?"

"Yes," Grafier replied. "In regards to this, one problem arose."

"Problem?"

The butler nodded. "The laboratory was founded to house chimera of insectivorous plants and dragons. These things have seemed to have been released into the city."

Asher looked confused. "Excuse me, but what's a 'chimera'?" he asked him.

Akihiko answered, "It's a combination of animals, a monster to be exact."

"A monster?" Issei asked. The thought of what the female maverick might have made kind of scared her...

Richard put his fingers on his chin, thinking. "Setting aside the insectivorous plants, the 'dragon' part disturbed me," he stated. The female pervert began to think about that as well.

 _A dragon, unlike angels and devils, is a mass of brute strength,_ she thought, clenching her fist. _Grafier-san had mentioned that earlier...that must mean that the monster is powerful..._ She hated to think about that, but it could be true. A chimera of insectivorous plants and dragons sounded way too disturbing to her...

"This concludes the report of what we already know about this matter," the grey-haired man stated. "I will contact you once we obtain new information."

The red-haired male stopped thinking and looked down at his hologram. "Alright," he replied. "Please do so." The hologram and magic circle then disappeared. He sighed. He began to think again before the door opened, revealing Yumi and Kabu walking inside. Everyone turned to them.

"We're back," Yumi said.

"We have returned," Kabu added.

Richard smiled at them both and replied. "Good work, you two. Judging from your faces, I find that you two found something?"

Yumi, who was smiling, nodded. "Yes, we've found it," she answered. "It's probably the thing that is targeting all the guys in school."

"Wait, the guys?" Issei asked. The hottest guys in school were being absent, so what did they find that made them absent?

* * *

At night, the whole peerage began to follow Yumi and Kabu into the forest the monster they found was in. "So, the rumor of the guys in school being ill...?" Issei asked Richard in a confused manner.

"Is correct," Richard replied solemnly. "The real problem isn't anemia though. It's the dense amount of demonic powers in their bodies inflicting them."

"Demonic powers?" The female pervert had gotten used to power coursing through her veins, but she doubted a human would withstand that much. A menacing plant-like silhouette appeared, surprising her.

"I was concerned about that rumor as well, so I sent out Yumi and Kabu to investigate." All of them stopped when they saw the large plant in full view. On the top had a large bulb with big leaves around it as well as a trunk-like stem with a giant purple orb in it and many vines.

"A...plant monster?" Asher asked, a little creeped out and uncomfortable at the sight of it.

"No..." the red-haired man said. "This is..." The bulb opened and revealed...a golden dragon's head, roaring. Its sharp teeth were brown and its eyes green with red pupils. The brown-haired girl gasped at the sight of it.

"A dragon?!" she exclaimed. A combination of a dragon and a plant were making all the guys in school sick? How did the maverick even CREATE a dragon in the first place?!

* * *

 **Eye Catch #25:** **Musashi is laying sideways on the checkered floor, blushing. He's carrying his light blue breifs. He's only wearing socks, being completely naked, exposing his well-sculpted chest and rest of the body, and he's covering his penis with his underwear. His free hand was combing through his hair.**

* * *

 **Alright, what do you think?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	38. OVA 1: Bulges Bloom!-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: SOMETHING SIMILAR TO HAVING A BLOWJOB WILL HAPPEN HERE. Yeah...be careful about reading this.***

* * *

 **Eye Catch #26:** **Katashi is standing on the checkered floor, blushing and smiling seductively. He's bent over. He's in the process of taking off his green boxers, leaving him naked. His well-sculpted chest is exposed and his leg, out of one hole in his briefs, is out, the knee covering his exposed penis.**

* * *

 **OVA #1: Bulges Bloom~!-Part 3**

As the dragon was growling, Richard stated, "Grafier-sama told us about this." He scoffed and smirked, crossing her arms. "It seems we saved a bit of time, haven't we?" Suddenly, he spotted two figures approaching the plant. His eyes widened and he quickly told everyone, "Someone's coming! Quick, we must hide!" Everyone obeyed as they hid behind trees. The two figures were then visible, Issei recognizing them immediately.

"Wait, isn't that Katashi and Musashi from our class?" she asked. Both males were wearing pajamas as they continued walking to the chimera. Their eyes were dulled, almost as if they were stuck in a trance.

They stopped in front of it, its vines moving. One of them opened up, revealing some clear liquid substance, as well as the other as they placed themselves...inside their pants...and began sucking their penises, lumps of energy going up to the plant while doing so. The two of them moaned sensually and blushed.

All the guys but Akihiko and Yumi looked super uncomfortable seeing that, Asher wincing at the sight. "What is it DOING?!" he whisper-shouted in disgust.

"She's sucking out their spiritual energy..." Richard replied, still uncomfortable. "Through their manhoods..."

Issei felt jealous, however, wanting to at least TOUCH a penis and this thing was sucking TWO of them?! Is she KILLING them?! "That monster-" she grumbled as she took a step forward to fight with it. The crimson-haired male said, "Stop, Isa." She turned to him with a confused look.

Yumi, being next to him, said to her, "As far as all the incident goes, no one's lives were in danger."

She looked even more confused. "Eh?"

"As uncomfortable it is to all of this, let's just sit back and observe a little more, okay, Isa?" She nodded and looked back at it.

 _Damn you chimera..._ she thought in envy and in hate.

The vines then stopped sucking their penises and got out of their pants...leaving them an erection before they relaxed. Musashi and Katashi then turned around and left as if nothing happened.

"So...they really are okay..." the female pervert stated.

"She must have cast a spell on its targets, luring them out here at night," the blonde-haired girl informed.

"Then she sucks out their spiritual energy through their manhoods and sends them home unharmed?" Akihiko questioned.

"Weird and gross..." Asher muttered, still disgusted about what he saw.

"In any case..." Richard said. "We've found out about it, but the male members here..." He paused to expose himself to the chimera, getting its attention as it growled to him. "...need to be careful around this beast." He looked up at it and smirked. "But we'll defeat you, so bad luck for you." It howled angrily as it lunged its vines to him, but he dodged, jumping up to it.

Also exposing themselves to its sight, everyone else in the peerage appeared to fight it. Issei and Asher stopped just when a vine slid before them on the ground. "Whoa! Issei-san!" the blonde-haired guy shouted cautiously as he extended an arm to keep her away.

"Stay sharp, everyone!" the King shouted as his Ruin powers appeared in his hands. He turned around in full circle, the bottom of his jacket flying up and exposing the top of his underwear, and shot the energy to it. "Time to attack!"

Akihiko chuckled as he replied, "Yes, President~!" He then began transforming, his clothes disappearing as well as his tight underwear, revealing his butt. A long light string appeared around him. It formed sleeves on his arms, then the top of his shrine outfit on his well-sculpted chest, then pants on his butt and legs, and finally shoes for his feet. He then had soft yet sadistic eyes, chuckled, and struck a pose to end the transformation. He then summoned thunder, ripping apart the vines as well as electrocuting them.

Kabu had a determined look on his face as he let his fist hit his palm. "I'll bash you into a pulp," he said as he jumped up to the beast, the top of his jacket flying up and showing the top of his spotted underwear.

Yumi has a sword out and began slashing the vines. "I will defeat those who threaten the peace of our school!" she stated boldly.

"Alright, it's time to do this!" Issei shouted confidently as her bow and arrow appeared. Many vines were lunging for her while she just smirked. "Boosted Gear!"

"Boost!" her gauntlet shouted as she shot her explosive arrow at the vines. However, they formed a sturdy wall, blocking her attack and shocking her.

"What the-" she exclaimed as she saw another vine try to hit her, making her dodge. "Okay, maybe this thing is clever than we thought!"

As everyone else kept ripping the vines apart, they grew new ends, making the chimera impossible to defeat. Even Richard's Crimson Ruin power couldn't stop them. "There's no end to it!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Her regenerations must have happen at the same speed as our attacks," Richard stated. He landed on the ground, his face turning serious. "She tapped into stronger powers than she's capable of. Energy from the air, the ground of the human world, and the spiritual energy from the students must have made her stronger."

While Asher was doing his best dodging from the vines lunging at him, he shouted worriedly, "Will everyone be alright?!" Suddenly, the ground crackled, making him look down. Two slimy vines popped up and grabbed him, causing him to scream.

The female pervert looked back at him with widened eyes and shouted, "Asher-kun!" Richard also screamed, causing her to look at him and Akihiko caught by the vines and lifted them up in the air. Both her and Yumi gasped. Two vines were cuffing their wrists and two others kept their legs still while one began sucking on their bulges. Both of them blushed, Richard looking very uncomfortable.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

Kabu was in the same position as well, muttering, "Every woman's fantasy..."

"Eeto, eeto~..." the raven-haired male said. "What a naughty little plant monster you are~."

"Even Kabu-kun and Akihiko-san?!" Issei exclaimed.

"Attacking it will be difficult at this rate," the blonde-haired female added.

She felt very jealous and hateful towards it, making her furrow her brows and grit her teeth. "Damn it, what should we do?" Her eyes widened though when all the guys' clothes began to...dissolve...specifically...their pants.

"Eeto, eeto!" Akihiko interjected, smiling nervously and blushing more. "You're getting very n-naughty now..." The vines dissolved their pants, their underwear, and their tops as well, exposing all of their chests and leaving them all bare-naked. When the penises were out, the vine sucking it took them in whole while two flaps of it covered and grabbed a hold of their testicles. All of them moaned.

"This is so slippery..." the shouta mumbled uncomfortably. "And gross..."

"I'll say..." Asher muttered, also very uncomfortable, having his eyes closed and his teeth clenched.

"I wouldn't call this 'slippery'," Richard said. "It's more...'slimy' and the slime is melting our clothes off!"

Feeling terrible to see the men like this, Yumi shouted to her President, "President! Can't you use your magic to cut it off?"

"N-no!" he replied, holding back yet another moan. "I can't! My Ruin magic isn't channeling properly!"

"I can't seem to summon my lightning either," Akihiko added.

The red-haired man then looked at Kabu. "Kabu, can't you use your strength?" he asked him.

"No...it's too slimy and slippery..." he replied.

"Oh no..." the Knight muttered before explaining, "The vines on them must have been suppressing their powers. If this keeps up..."

"Then everyone will have their powers gone..." the female pervert finished. However, despite thinking about that, she made a lecherous face since all the guys were butt-naked. "But the guys are buck-naked! This is gre-no, this is horrible!"

The crimson-haired male looked down at Issei in disbelief and shouted to her, "Isa! Will you please stop gawking and start fighting?!"

She snapped out of her perverted thoughts, taking his words in. She formed another arrow and pointed it at the chimera. "You damn mon-" she said before the vines on Asher and Kabu's penises removed themselves from them, making them both moan loud, and threw them away. The brown-haired girl gasped as she made her bow and arrow temporarily disappear and ran to Asher, who was falling and covering his penis while screaming. She shouted, "Asher-kun!" She then caught him, causing them both to fall to the ground. The white-haired boy landed perfectly, however, covering his small penis as well. Issei had her perverted face on, loving the feeling of touching a naked guy like Asher.

"Why did it let go of Kabu and Asher only?!" Richard exclaimed in shock and surprised before the vine began sucking his penis for energy, making him scream.

Akihiko moaned loudly. "It's only limiting itself...to my manhood..." He then moaned again. "I can feel it...nrgaaaah...sucking out my energy..."

"It feels so..." the red-haired male muttered before moaning loud.

While that was happening, everyone but Issei looked at the sight with an aghast look on their faces. "What IS this?!" asked Yumi in disgust.

"How..." the female pervert said with a face of envy and hate. "...magnificent. No, how perver-NO! This is terrible!" Her bow and arrow appeared and she formed an arrow, pointing it at the beast's head. "Damn it for sucking out energy through men's penises!"

"But WHY the penises?!" the blonde-haired beauty asked.

"Don't ask something so obvious! _I_ would've LOVED to at least TOUCH their penises, but this thing's SUCKING them!"

"Wait," Asher said with a face of disbelief. "Are you sympathizing with the monster?!"

"Sympathizing?! Yeah right! I'm outright JEALOUS of this thing! DAMN YOU, PENIS SUCKER!"

"That won't do at all!"

Yumi gasped and stated, "That reminds me: All the guys missing in school had large manhoods under their pants!"

Issei gasped as well, her eyes widening. "That's it then. This thing's an admirer of large bulges!" She sounded impressed though. _So THAT'S why the big bulge guys in school were absent!_ she thought.

"Stop sounding impressed and do something, Is-" Richard yelled at her before screaming sensually because of the sucking.

Grafier's hologram then appeared and he stated, "A high-class devil should not emit in such an obscene voice."

He gasped when he noticed the grey-haired butler. "Grafier?! Nnnnargh! Never mind that! D-do you have any news?!" He screamed again as the flaps of the sucking vine held his testicles tighter.

"Yes," he replied. "The Chimera sucks energy from men with big penises."

"W-we already know about that! In fact, it's happening now!" He screamed louder as the vine sucked his penis harder. He began to pant. Grafier's hologram then turned back and saw the chimera.

"There is also another power it seems to have," he continued.

"Another power?" asked Yumi. Everyone then saw the remaining vines growing a fruit, shaped like a...penis with testicles.

"Any man that eats the fruit this monster bears will have a larger penis and pair of testicles, no matter how small they were before," Grafier explained.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" exclaimed Issei in shock and...glee.

"To quote that maverick devil..."

* * *

 _In a dark place with the spotlight on the silver-haired woman, she was chained up with two blades. She yelled, "If a man's bulge grows, then so will his heart! And all the hearts of women will soar high with dreams! Small bulges are sinful! Small bulges are cruel! Hark the dawn of the new big bulged era-BULGE AND PEACE!"_

* * *

"She said," Grafier finished.

As the chimera growled, Akihiko was now upside down, still having his penis sucked by the plant. "Eeto..." he muttered.

Issei, however, muttered, "Bulge and peace..." She made her bow and arrow temporarily disappear and clenched her fist. "What a..." She then cried tears of joy and put her palms together, smiling. "What an admirable dream she had! If only I knew about her honorably lustful intentions! what an advanced lifeform to eliminate all men's worries about the size of their bulges!" She then imagined guys with large bulges, wearing sexy speedos. "That's why she praised President's bulge and sent insects to Akihiko-san's bulge! It was because she HELD bulges in such high regard..." Her tears of joy flew around as she twirled in happiness and stopped to lace her fingers together. "...that she betrayed her master for the sake of bulge-science!" Her eyes sparkled, looking at the fruit and the chimera. "I'm so deeply humbled..." She was not kidding during her speech and her reaction was all real. She really respected the female maverick devil to achieve a goal she could only dream of and she wouldn't dare hurt it if it meant for men to have larger bulges!

However, no one else thought that way and were disbelieved at Issei's reaction, despite it coming sooner or later. Kabu then grabbed an entire tree while a large leaf he got covered his small penis. Issei froze in horror. An imaginary angry aura came off of him and he looked pretty pissed off. "'Small bulges are sinful'..." he muttered angrily. "'Small bulges are cruel'..."

"K-Kabu-kun..." the female pervert said to him, scared to approach thanks to the aura he gave and the fact that he was very angry.

"I will _destroy_ you," he said coldly as he hit the chimera with the tree, causing it to roar in pain.

Issei ducked from that and shouted, "Beware of Kabu-kun's wrath!"

Meanwhile, Asher, who got a branch full of leaves to cover himself, sat down and looked at his average-sized penis in shame. "Man, Issei-san likes 'bulges' like President's and Akihiko-san's. She doesn't admire mine..." he mumbled in jealousy. He was thinking about eating that fruit so Issei would compliment his bulge.

Kabu then threw the tree to the chimera, but it still hadn't let go of Richard and Akihiko, specifically, their penises, though it did stop sucking them. Yumi then slashed the vines with her sword, jumping up and shouting, "I'll take care of the President!"

"NOT SO FAST, PRINCESS!" Issei yelled at her. She then looked at the crimson-haired man and shouted at him, "PRESIDENT!"

"Wh-what, Isa?" he replied.

She then went on her knees and was in a begging position. "I beg of you to let this poor monster go! She's the perfect ambassador to make all women's dreams come true!"

Richard still kept his disbelieved face at her. "How could you say that, Isa?!" He sighed. "Why does your lechery switch have to turn itself at a moment like this?!"

"Eeto, eeto~..." the raven-haired man said. "This is a problem~..."

A vine slapped her face, but she ignored it, continuing, "This monster will release small bulged guys from their insecurities!" Another vine then slapped her face again. "And just as Mavis said, looking at these bulges, women will rise to action!" And yet another vine slapped her, now making her annoyed. "Hey! I'm trying to stick up for you here!"

"Stand aside," Kabu warned as he grabbed another huge tree. "This chimera is MINE."

Issei froze again, thinking, _Sc-scary! But don't hold back!_ She then took a quick deep breath and pointed at the penis/testicle-shaped fruit. "Look, Kabu-kun! If you eat that, then you'll have a bigger-" Suddenly, the fruit was sliced in half, shocking the female pervert. "Eh?" It turned out Yumi herself did that as well as free Akihiko and Richard from the vines, the sucking part of them slipping off, much to Richard's comfort and Akihiko's...discomfort and comfort.

Angry, she yelled at her, "Hey, Princess! What the hell was that for?!"

Both men landed on the ground, relieved that the vines weren't in their penises any longer. Both covered their penises, their butts exposed though. Richard sighed and stated, "Isa sure is giving us discord."

She frowned. She did feel bad for not saving them, but still... "President...think about all the men's hopes and futures!" she retorted.

"Please be quiet and listen up, Isa," the red-haired male said in a stern voice.

She straightened up and replied, "Yes, President?"

He then turned to her. Asher had two other branches with him and gave them to both Richard and Akihiko. As he covered his penis with the leafy branch, he stated, "After you beat the chimera..." He then extended his free arm out and blushed. "You can do whatever you like to my manhood and Akihiko's manhood all night!"

"Eeto, eeto~," the dark-haired man said, chuckling and blushing as well.

"WHAT?!" the female pervert exclaimed, looking at their covered penises. _I-I can do whatever I want with them?!_ she exclaimed. _I...I didn't know this was possible!_ She then went on her knees again. _What should I do? Make all the hot guys in the world have big bulges? I mean, that is a great idea, but..._ She imagined many guys with large bulges wearing sexy underwear. _Even if all the men in the world have large bulges, it'd be great to SEE them! I can look, but I can't touch! However..._

Looking at the two males, she replied, "Yes, sir! Potential bulges can't hold up to the bulges I see now!" She closed her eyes and clenched her fist. "Rather than pursuing bulges I can't reach, I'll fight for those I can!" She then smirked, had her bow and arrow out, and pointed it at the chimera. "I'll destroy you now!" The orb in her gauntlet glowed green as well as her body. "Prepare to die, penis monster scum!"

"Issei-senpai..." Kabu muttered.

Also wanting to finish the beast off, Richard walked towards Issei and said, "Isa, lend me some of your power."

She turned her face to him, smiled, and replied, "You can count on me, President!"

"Boost!" shouted her gauntlet.

The vines were opening and shooting spurts of slime at her. She dodged them, her gauntlet boosting power. She then jumped up when the final power boost came and transferred it to her bow, having the arrowhead glow green with power. "Finally! President, here's your power! Take it all!" She then pointed her bow at him and shot it. He was ready to take it. As the arrow hit him, it dissolved and gave him a lot of power in him, causing him to scream...sensually in pain because the impact was pretty painful and he could feel the power _everywhere_.

He got used to it quickly, however. The green energy turned red and magic circles appeared flying around him. He looked up at the chimera with a serious face and said, "While I admit that your powers can empower a portion of the male population, I cannot let sacrifices be made to achieve this." Kabu nodded, understanding and agreeing with every word he said. "Now, vanish at once!" His crimson energy then shot up and formed a hand above the chimera. It then grabbed it and exploded with it, erasing the beast from existence. A large red beam of energy went up into the sky before disappearing in red sparkles.

Panting, Richard stated in relief, "It's all over now." He let out a big sigh. That has to be the most unpleasant experience he's gone through his whole life, especially when his penis was getting sucked...

...

Later, all the guys regenerated their uniforms in whole, much to their relief. After every guy was done, Richard turned to the whole peerage and said, "Alright, now let's go."

"W-wait, President! Akihiko-san!" Issei shouted to the both of them, getting their attention. Her perverted face was seen. "Will I have my way with your bulges tonight, as promised~?" She really wanted to do so, she was waiting for it. She made grabbing motions with her hands and made her grin wider. _President's first? Or Akihiko-san's first? Ooooooh~! What should I choose?_

However, Richard chuckled, making the female pervert break out of her thoughts and looked at him. He turned his back to her and replied, "Nope. I'm sorry, but you were a bad girl, so the deal's off." He looked at her with a playful grin, chuckling again. Her eyes widened.

"Wh-what...?" she asked in a weak, defeated voice.

"Defending that hideous monster..." Kabu said as he approached her from the back, making her body tense and her eyes look at him. He looked pretty mad at her.

"U-uh, Kabu-kun..." she said in a scared voice.

"You're the worst girl ever." He cracked his fists and carried her to the crater where the chimera was. He then threw her down there, causing her to scream and land hard on her back. She cried and pouted at him.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" she cried out to him.

The red-haired man did think that it was little too harsh for Kabu to do that. Also, the face she was making...it was cute, but sad, almost like a lost puppy. He wanted to at least cheer her up, so he let out his wings, flew down to her, and patted her head. She stopped crying and looked up at him. He gently grabbed her chin, making her blush, and said softly, "Hey, it's alright. You'll just need to stay here and reflect on your actions. We'll come get you in the morning, alright?" She nodded and he smiled, blushing. "Great." He then flew out of the crater and told everyone, "Alright, let's go home, everyone."

"W-wait!" she shouted as she let out her wings and flew up, but then Akihiko placed a magic circle above the crater, causing her to crash into an invisible ceiling. Surprised, she banged on it, a magic circle appearing every time she did and she shouted, "Asher-kun! Please save me!"

"But I thought you said 'yes' to staying there," he replied to her. "At least, that was what the President said. So, good night, Issei-san." He then left with Kabu, who muttered, "Pervert." He wasn't wrong. For Richard, she will stay, but still, she's going to be all alone...

Yumi giggled and waved at the brown-haired girl. "Ara, ara, sorry about that, Issei-chan," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." She then left with the rest.

"HEY! You bitch!" she shouted to her angrily. "Trying to leave me with being nice?!"

Akihiko walked on the invisible ceiling and looked down at Issei, who looked up at him, seeing his bulge and outlined chest easily. He crouched down to her and chuckled, saying, "We'll have to keep bulges away from you for a while as well as muscular chests~." She made a perverted face when she saw his large bulge, but then he stood up and left.

She pouted, pounded more on the invisible ceiling, and yelled, "I'm sorry, okay?! I'm sorry, President! I won't do it ever again!"

With a single penis fruit remaining...it inflated, so there were no more penis and testicle-shaped fruit in the world.

* * *

 **This was pretty difficult to write because...well, I think it's obvious. But what do you think of it? If there's any errors, please tell me!**

 **Making the plant suck men's pecs honestly sounds more uncomfortable to me to write than it practically giving them a blowjob to get their energy...so I went with that idea. Like I said, it was hard to write because of it.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next OVA! :D**


	39. OVA 2: I Wish for Chests and Bulges!-P1

**Here's the beginning of OVA #2! Enjoy!**

* * *

In the evening, the peerage was in the clubroom, doing their own thing. Well, except for Issei and Asher, who gave Richard something. He was at his desk, wearing reading glasses to read a piece of paper in front of him. He looked up at them. "You two have an observation request to study the work of team members?" he asked them both.

"Yes," Issei replied. "Asher-kun and I are wondering if we're doing our jobs right or not since we're newbie devils."

"Ah." The red-haired man nodded. "That seems reasonable. It hasn't been long since you two became devils, so this might be a good learning opportunity for the both of you."

The female pervert and the former priest's faces lit up. "So, we have permission then?"

"Yes, however..." Both listened to what he had to say. "Don't get in the way of their jobs." He paused to smile. "And no obstructiveness whatsoever to whatever party they're meeting with, understood?"

Looking at his outlined chest quickly, she replied with Asher, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

 **OVA #2: I Wish for Chests and Bulges!-Part 1**

At Murasaki's home, Issei, Asher, and Kabu appeared out of the magic circle slip. Murasaki, sitting on her rolling chair, looked surprised. "Huh?" she asked before smiling and getting up. "Hyoudou-chan!" She then ran to her and hugged her. It's been a long time since she's seen Murasaki, so Issei hugged her back.

"Murasaki-san!" she greeted back. "It's been a while."

They then broke their hug, the otaku woman asking, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm just here to observe."

The woman looked confused. "Observe?"

"I assure you that I won't intrude in any way. I'll just sit by a corner and watch you. Pretend I'm not here."

"Oh, alright." She then looked at Asher, who was wearing his priest outfit and blushed, smiling at him and confusing him. "And who is he~? A cute priest cosplay addition?"

Asher sweat-dropped and chuckled nervously as he replied, "No, I'm also here to observe too."

"Oh. Then it's nice to meet you!" Issei became suspicious of Murasaki since she looked like she liked Asher...too much...

He then bowed to her. "My name's Asher Argento. Nice to meet you too." He smiled at her in a friendly way, causing her to squeal, much to his confusion and Issei's suspicion.

Kabu thought it was no wonder her reaction is what it is, but he wasn't expecting her and Issei to get along in the past. "Is there any reason you called me here today?" he asked Murasaki.

"Oh, yeah!" She then grabbed a video game off of her desk and showed it all to them. "I want you to play this with me!" On the cover, it had some famed anime characters on it. Issei gasped.

"'Mega Anime All-Stars Fighting Tournament'?!" she exclaimed.

"You also know?"

She grinned as she replied, "Of course! I heard Samaou-kun and Shinta-kun are playable characters in the game!"

The female otaku giggled. "Correct, Hyoudou! I've been playing as them a lot and gotten better with them! I have played other characters, but I can't help but make both those sexy incubi my main fighters!" She then looked at the white-haired shouta with a competitive look. "So, Kabu-kun! I want you to challenge me while I play as both Samaou-kun and Shinta-kun!"

He nodded. "As you wish."

...

Later, they played together with Issei and Asher watching them. Murasaki was defeated as Samaou AND Shinta. She gasped in shock and cried out, "NOOOOO! Not even Shinta-kun could beat you?!" She grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"Your reaction time based on hand and eye coordination is too slow," Kabu stated.

Surprised, Issei said to him, "Kabu-kun, I never knew you were an expert in video games."

He looked back at her and replied, "I play video games every day, normally for one or two hours."

"Oh..." Since he was pretty strong for a boy his height, she never expected him to play video games. She thought he'd train a lot, not caring for video games.

* * *

The next night, they traveled with Yumi to her client's house. They were in the living room, which was lighted by bright red lighting. Sitting on the couch was a man in his 20's wearing a business uniform. He has short light-brown hair and a bit of a shaved beard on his chin. His chin rested on his fist and he was smiling at the blonde-haired beauty. The brown-haired girl blushed a little since he looked pretty handsome to her.

"You came, Kiba-chan~," he said in a voice that flows exactly like Akihiko's. "It's nice to see you again~."

She closed her eyes and smiled at him warmly. "Ara, ara~, it's been a while, Mikuto-kun." She opened her eyes and crossed her arms under her bosom. "Is work going well for you?"

"It is~, thanks to you~."

She looked at the two other devils before looking back at him. "This time, two newcomers are accompanying me to observe my work. Is it alright if they stayed?"

"It's no problem~." He then stood up, his large bulge revealed, Issei blushing more. "Go ahead and make yourselves at home~." He then proceeded to take off his jacket, making both Issei and Asher a little curious. "Hey, Kiba-chan~, I'm sorry, but could you do the regular for today as well~?" He then proceeded to take off his belt.

"Th-THE REGULAR?!" Issei exclaimed, looking shocked and perverted all at once, blushing hard. He chuckled as she thought enviously, _You spoiled princess...are you providing..._ She looked at his bulge and finished, _THAT kind of service?!_ Asher looked uncomfortable, thinking the same thing, but in a different way...

"Sure," she replied as she took of her shoulder caps and proceeded to take off her corset, making both the new devils' thoughts strong. "Where are the materials?"

"M-materials?!" Issei exclaimed again.

"Over there~." He pointed at the table. Issei and Asher both saw...groceries on it. Issei lost her perverted face while Asher sighed in relief. "Man, I thought I'd lose air wearing that belt longer~." He then yawned. "I'll be taking a short nap, so the rest is up to you, Kiba-chan~." He then laid on the couch and began to sleep.

Yumi bowed to him and replied, "You can count on me, sir."

"EH?!" the female pervert exclaimed once more, surprised that she was WAY off of what Yumi's job was.

...

While she was cooking some udon (non-living ones, mind you), Issei watched Mikuto sleep. His bulge was out and the top of his brown underwear was exposed. His toned chest was also outlined by his tight long-sleeved shirt. Asher put a blanket on him and stated in a little bit of worry, "He seems pretty tired..."

"When Mikuto-san gets overwhelmed by his work, he always ends up like that," Yumi replied, informing the both of them. "That's why I cook for him on occasion." She then finished her food and wiped the humid off of her forehead. "Okay, it's done!" She then brought a wooden tray of udon, soup, and a couple of sides to him and put them on the coffee table. "Mikuto-san." She gently shook him to wake him up. "Mikuto-san, your udon is ready." He then stirred and woke up.

"I'm actually quite surprised," Issei stated. "I heard he was a handsome guy, so I thought he needed a special kind of service." She then muttered to herself, "Like the sexual kind..." Asher heard her though and looked at her with a concerned face. She shook her hands at him and said, "I mean, Kiba-chan's great doing her job!" She giggled nervously. The former priest did feel a little jealous, thinking that if he were human, he'd make Issei do that kind of service for him...but then we WAS part of the Church...he could only chuckle and sweat-drop at her in response.

The grown man then ate the udon. He smiled and lifted his head up. "Delicious~," he stated before looking at Yumi, who was kneeling before him. "Thank you, Kiba-chan~."

"Not at all..." she whispered to Asher, the two of them giggling.

* * *

The next night, they and Akihiko appeared in an office that was the top floor in an enormous building owned by a large corporation. A woman was viewing the lit-up city through a window, wearing a feminine business outfit and have short brown hair in a bob. "Ah, Akihiko-kun, you've arrived," she said in a low voice.

"Eeto, eeto, president~," he greeted with a smile and his eyes closed. "What can I be of service~?"

"It seems you need to take care of a few things again."

He chuckled and opened his eyes, being soft and...sadistic. "The regular things, correct~?"

"Yes."

"Then it's no problem~." He licked the tip of his finger and chuckled once again.

"A request from a president of a big corporation..." Asher muttered. "What could it be?"

"Good question..." Issei replied, being just as curious as him. "Maybe assassinate some rich executive from a rival company?" Asher gasped, thinking that it might be true. The perverted girl then imagined a sexy and naked Akihiko, licking his lips, covering his penis, and having his wings out. "That's really befitting for a devil like him!"

"You might be right, Issei-san," the blonde-haired guy replied to her. "Scary, but I might need to study this for reference purposes."

"Whoa, Asher-kun." She'd never expected him to say that.

...

Neither were on the right money about the request though. The woman screamed sensually and was blushing, looking aroused. "Oooooooh, that's good~!" she said in an aroused-sounding voice. Both of the new devils gasped and looked aghast at what they were seeing. Akihiko was wearing a male BDSM outfit, his bulge covered and his well-sculpted chest seen, but his butt cheeks exposed in a thong. His bulge bounced and moved back and forth whenever he "Oh~! There, that's it! OOOOH~! That felt greaaaaaat~!"

"Eeto, eeto~..." the raven-haired male said in a soft yet sadistic voice, having a grin matching that. It turned out that he was just massaging her foot, but in a...kinky manner. "You've seemed to be stacking up all that stress, president~. I'll take _real_ good care of you tonight~." The female president screamed sensually again.

"Oh, what a great massaging technique~!" she commented, moaning. "This is it~! This is the massaging I desire~! Painful! But good~...it's painrotic~!"

Akihiko chuckled once more as he explained to the two other devils. "You see, the president here gets over-stressed due to her work~. Hence she requests me for a foot massage by me while she gets loose~."

Asher looked super uncomfortable while Issei blushed in lechery and envy. However, she asked, "But why in that outfit?" she asked. It looked damn sexy on him, yes, but wearing it to give a woman a foot massage?

Akihiko blushed and laughed in a soft yet sadistic manner as the woman shouted, "That's it! MORE~!"

"Oh~, I'll give it as much as you want it, you shameless president~." He paused to lick his lips as the woman panted. "What would your employees think if they saw you like this~?" He then continued to massage her foot, causing her to sensually scream once again.

"MORE! MORE! Oh please, rough me up some more~!" she cried out.

"Eeto, eeto~, how cute~!"

Now Issei looked uncomfortable with the Bishop. He stated, "Well, those two seem to be enjoying that..."

The perverted girl sighed and said, "You sure are the undisputed king of sadism, Akihiko-san..." She still felt envious that he was giving a woman a kinky foot massage. She wanted him to give her a kinky foot massage-and in that outfit too!

* * *

 **Done! What do you think? I'll admit that I did feel a bit awkward writing Akihiko's part, but I'll have to deal with it.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	40. OVA 2: I Wish for Chests and Bulges!-P2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: Again, both the eye catches will be in this chapter and...welp, the fem!Issei fanservice returns! Be careful about reading this...***

* * *

 **OVA #2: I Wish For Chests and Bulges!-Part 2**

The next evening, the entire peerage was in the clubroom. Yumi and Kabu were both playing baseball fooseball while Akihiko was making tea. Issei and Asher were standing near the couch across from Richard, who was sitting on the other couch. "So, from playing games to cooking-oh, and a foot massage..." Issei began.

"There are a lot of requests that makes me think I should sit down and play cards with someone," Asher added.

He smiled at the both of them and crossed his arms. "That's the lives us devils are living in presently," he replied to the both of them. "Work in a time of peace."

"Really?" Even though she had clients of her own, life like that was simple and can be fun to her.

"But today, you two are lucky," he said to the both of them, catching their attention. "It seems I have an important job to do tonight." Kabu shot a ball at Yumi's player, who swung and missed it. "I want you two to observe and study that as well."

Both of them gasped a little in surprise. "Viewing the President's work?" Asher questioned.

Issei smiled and looked at him. "It's a request that's specifically for the President!" she said. "It has to be a real deal!" He smiled back at her and nodded. The two of them then looked at her with serious faces. "Are you sure about this though?"

He nodded at her, keeping his smile. "Yes, Isa," he replied. "Please come along, you two." The two of them nodded, both thinking of what the request might be. What could it be?

* * *

Later in the night, the entire peerage appeared in what looks like a museum. It had ancient Egyptian decor and artifacts in it. "Where are we?" asked Asher, looking around the place.

"Looks like we're in a museum," Issei answered. It's been a long time since she's been to one.

"Gremory-san!" called out a woman's voice. Everyone turned and saw a chubby older woman approach the red-haired male.

He looked at her with a friendly face and greeted, "Good day, professor. I'm here to fulfill your request." He held out his hand to her.

She shook his hand and said, "Oh, I'm much obliged!" She then let go of his hand.

He then turned to the rest of the peerage, especially Issei and Asher, and informed, "This is Professor Nishiura, an expert researcher on ancient civilizations." Everyone nodded, understanding.

...

The researcher then led them to a room where a large, fancy tomb sat in. "What's that?" the female pervert asked.

"It looks like an ancient sarcophagus," Yumi answered.

"Extracted from archaeological ruins, it's an important artifact that holds a rich amount of interesting history," Professor Nishiura explained.

A chill went into the air, making Asher shiver and hold his arms. "I'm getting an unnatural chill from that thing..." he stated.

Richard narrowed his eyes at it. "I felt that too," he said. "The coffin is definitely emitting some kind of aura...an ominous aura nonetheless."

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" said the professor. "Actually, people who were involved with this artifact, suffered from strange diseases. Some even suffered weird accidents and many other cases have been reported!" Everyone tensed up.

Akihiko put his palm on his cheek. "Eeto, eeto~, that must mean..." he said.

"That coffin is cursed," finished Kabu.

Asher shuffled next to Issei, feeling scared and muttering, "That's really unfortunate."

"Seriously?" questioned the brown-haired girl. "A curse?" She felt scared as the former priest as well. She hope nothing bad happens to her or anybody in the peerage.

"Now, those hieroglyphic letters..." The professor pointed at the hieroglyphics on the tomb, all in gold. Everyone looked at it, Issei seeing what looks like a male's toned chest and at the end, a circle that looks like a bulge, her blushing.

"Those patterns..." she said. "They look like a chest and a bulge..." Everyone else sweat-dropped while the white-haired shouta looked unimpressed with her. She realized what she said and shook her head. "No! Why am I thinking about that in a time like this?! Damn you, filthy brain! Damn you!" She sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about it though...

"The inscription here reads..." Professor Nishiura said, catching everyone's attention. She read, "'The only one who could wake me from my slumber must be a handsome man of demonic origin with a toned chest and a large, healthy manhood.'" Everyone looked concerned, especially Issei. She looked at Richard's outlined chest, then his large bulge.

"'A handsome man of demonic origin with a toned chest and a large, healthy manhood'?" she questioned. The crimson-haired male seemed like the candidate, but Akihiko might be too...

* * *

 **Eye Catch #27:** **A teenage guy around Asher and Issei's age is sitting on the checkered floor. His hair was blue with a turquoise streak and was medium-length. He has dark yellow eyes and fair skin. He looks annoyed. He's wearing a tight black combat unitard that outlined his large bulge with matching shoes and a white and light sea green cape. A large blue sword with golden accents was seen next to him. However, half of the top of his unitard is ripped, exposing his well-sculpted chest. His legs are spread apart, one slightly off the ground while the other on the ground. Not only was his bulge seen, but also the bottom of his butt cheeks.**

* * *

 **Eye Catch #28:** **A teenage guy around Issei and Asher's age is sitting on the checkered floor, his back turned. He had chestnut-colored hair in a short ponytail, violet eyes, and fair skin. He looks confused. He was wearing the same outfit as the blue-haired guy, the cape included. However, his unitard was even more torn. His well-toned chest is completely exposed and two straps worked as a thong, exposing his butt cheeks. He only had his boots on and his arm is covered by his cape, the other not covered.**

* * *

"I therefore conclude that the handsome demonic man must be violated to awaken the one inside!" the professor stated.

Issei looked a little shocked at the woman's conclusion, so she said, "That's one messed up and rushed conclusion, lady!" She then crossed her arms and looked away from her, grinning a little pervertedly. "Well, in all honesty, I do know the desire of violating a handsome man."

Yumi sweat-dropped. "Is that so?" she asked.

Kabu face-palmed and said, "That's Issei-senpai for you..."

"Oh! And also, the scientists who have been cursed, were all ugly middle-aged women," the professor added.

"So, that means getting touched by old women has its consequences?" asked the female pervert. "I would understand that too."

Richard decided to walk towards the tomb. "Well, I'll investigate the sarcophagus for now," he stated. His bulge touched the bulge-like pattern at the end of the tomb. He then read the hieroglyphics on the tomb. Wanting to read them closer, he decided to lean more into the coffin, his well-toned chest touching the chest pattern. Suddenly, the hieroglyphics glowed bright blue, making him shoot back and gasp a little in shock. "What the-!"

The professor looked amazed. "I knew it!" she said. "A handsome male demon is definitely the key to opening that coffin!" The sarcophagus then opened up, purple smoke coming out of it.

While the professor looked amazed, Issei looked a little scared, holding onto Asher's arm, making him blush. "What's happening?" she asked.

Once the smoke cleared, it revealed a female mummy body with a large bust carrying a curved wand. Possessions was next to her as well. The brown-haired girl walked next to the coffin and looked down at the wrapped corpse. "A...mummy?" she asked. This WAS an Egyptian museum, after all.

Richard suddenly looked worried for her and told her, "Isa, be careful."

"Huh?" She looked at him with a puzzled face when suddenly, an eye of the corpse opened up and glowed red, looking up at the female pervert. She then possessed her body, making her pupils shrink and her body tensed up. She moved in an odd manner, confusing everyone.

"Uh...Issei-san?" asked Asher.

Suddenly, she stopped moving oddly and began to stretch out her arms and crack her neck. "Who is the one who has awoken me from my slumber~?" she asked in a...smooth voice. Everyone gasped in shock, especially Richard.

"Isa?" he asked.

 _"Whoa, whoa! Wait!"_ the actual Issei said in her mind. " _What the hell happened to me?!"_ She felt no control over her body. Why was that?!

"Has her body been taken over?" the blonde-haired female asked.

 _"WHAT?!"_ the actual Issei exclaimed.

The crimson-haired man thought that it might be the case. If that's it...he turned to "Issei" and answered, "I'm the one who woke you up."

She turned to him and said, "Hmmm~? You~?"

He then smirked at her and crossed his arms. "Good evening, mummified woman."

"Issei" giggled in a...flirty way and moved in a seductive manner, her eyes now red and glowing. "And good evening to you too, hot man~." She then turned to everyone and announced, "My name is Umayma~, the long-forgotten child of Qetesh, the goddess of sacred ecstasy and sexual pleasure, and a human man who was a magician~, a demigoddess to be exact~. I am a dancer that seduces many and also a wielder of magic and sorcery~!" She lifted her leg up and set her foot on the coffin...revealing Issei's innocent white panty. The guys were shocked at the sight, Yumi and Professor Nishiura feeling uncomfortable. Asher and Richard, however, were blushing, both looking away from that sight for the sake of respecting Issei's body...if she's in there.

"You all have my gratitude of awakening me~," Umayma continued before looking down at the body she possessed, frowning. "Wow, what an underdeveloped body this girl has."

 _"EXCUSE ME, BITCH?!"_ the real Issei cried out angrily. She felt very offended that she insulted her body like that. Who did she think she is?!

"And this outfit is making me too uncomfortable. I need to take it off~." She then removed the shoulder caps before undoing her tie.

 _"HEY! STOP MAKING ME UNDRESS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!"_ the real female pervert cried out to her.

Keeping himself together, Richard said to Umayma, "Taking over her consciousness, possessing the body of my cute household member, AND disrespecting her body? You have some nerve." He then pointed at her and had a serious face on. "Banish yourself from her immediately!"

She frowned at him and crossed her arms under her small bosom. "Oh~, but I cannot acquiesce to your request~."

He looked puzzled. "What?"

She then pointed to her corpse. "Would my soul rest in peace if I go back into my poor, cursed body~?" She shook her head and waggled her finger at him. "No, no, no~." Her arms then went up, making her small breast bounce a little, Richard and Asher blushing more, before her hands rested on the sides of her neck, her elbows pusher her small breasts together. "Hence I could not~."

 _"I DON'T CARE! GET YOUR WHORE SELF OUT OF MY BODY!"_ shouted Issei.

Akihiko chuckled, actually kind of liking the demigoddess. But one thing kept him from liking her entirely. "But isn't it just pathetic for a dancer/sorceress to have a curse cast upon you~?" he asked.

She turned to him and pouted at him. "I suggest you stay silent, handsome man~," she replied to him, gesturing him to keep his mouth shut. "My objective as a sorceress is to achieve great power to banish a high-leveled devil~."

"High-leveled devil?" Richard questioned. He wondered who that pertained to other than himself. "Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, listen well and be surprised~!" Umayma replied as she explained while placing her hands on her hips. "It was a male devil from the ancient house of Agares~." Everyone shot back in surprise.

"By the ancient household, do you mean the royal clans capable of siring the next demon lord?" the raven-haired male asked.

"There is more~," the possessor said as she moved her body in a seductive manner. "Ultimately, I managed to seduce him so I could plant a curse on him and seal his powers along with his body~." She crossed her arms under her small bosom again. "But alas, as it worked, the curse backfired on me and forced me into a long and boring slumber~..."

"Your curse backfired?" Yumi questioned.

"Why did that happen?" asked Richard.

Umayma looked at Richard. "As long as this curse remains~, it is quite impossible for me to return this body to its respective owner~."

 _"Hey! Don't get me involved in this!"_ Issei exclaimed.

Richard sighed and said, "Fine then. We also don't allow the member of our household's body to be stolen."

Issei internally cried tears of joy and smiled at him. " _Oh President~!"_ she said happily.

"Sorceress and dancer, Umayma," he said to the possessor with a face and pose of confidence. "I shall be the one to remove your curse!"

Umayma placed a finger on her chin and looked at him from top to bottom, seeing his outlined chest and bulge. "Well~, since you have successfully woken me up, you're a much capable devil for the task~," she replied before giggling. "I shall rely on you to take care of the curses, crimson-haired hottie~!"

"Tell me what I need to do and I'll do it."

"There are three curses that plague me~. Lifting them requires something demonic and a man hot and handsome as a catalyst~." She then looked for something in the coffin. A blue magic circle with three triangles on them appeared under the top of the coffin. The sorceress/dancer then pulled out a male dancer outfit...no, not an outfit...just a ancient golden and black necklace, ancient gold and black accessories, and a golden bottom with the front where his bulge will be cover, but a G-string in the back. On the sides were little things attached to black circles that jingle when you move them. "Wear this and dance with me~!"

 _"WHAT KIND OF DANCING OUTFIT IS THAT?!"_ Issei asked, her perverted face on internally.

The red-haired man looked unimpressed as well as Kabu, but sighed and replied, "Alright then. Are you going to wear something as well?"

"Oh yes~, but I wonder if it will fit this body..." Umayma replied as she got out a...skimpy dancing outfit. Instead of black, the other color was purple. The gold and purple top was small enough to cover the nipples and had those jingly things as well. Purple pearls held it together. The bottom had a pink veil for the face and left little to the imagination. The front could cover her clitoris from the top of it to the bottom while the back was a G-string, much like Richard's. "This~! I'll wear this~!" Everyone gasped in shock, Richard and Asher blushing at the thought of Issei wearing that. "And if it doesn't fit this body, I can make some adjustments~."

Issei, aghast at the sight of such a skimpy outfit, yelled, " _NOW WHAT THE HELL KIND OF DANCING OUTFIT IS_ THAT _?!"_ She couldn't believe Umayma was going to make her body wear something like that. She sighed internally though. Anything to kick her out of her body...

* * *

 **Welp, what do you think? Umayma (her original name was Urbi, but I didn't like it as much as Umayma) is quite different from her male counterpart, but I thought about making her like this and thought it would be funny, so I went with Risa 2.0 Umayma.**

 **Review, follow, and favorite! I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	41. OVA 2: I Wish for Chests and Bulges!-P3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: The return of fem!Issei fanservice continues!***

* * *

 **OVA #2: I Wish for Chests and Bulges!-Part 3**

Later, both were dressed in their skimpy dancing outfits with their veils on. The hot pink lights were on as they both began to move their chests in an upward motion. The small breasts of Issei began bouncing, making Asher blush hard. Akihiko looked...amused, and Kabu looked very concerned and shocked, blushing a little.

They began to move their hips, Richard's bulge bouncing. Both spread their arms out and swayed their hips to the left. They both then twirled, facing each other, shaking their chests back and forth. The red-haired man blushed at the sight, but thought, _No! I must stayed focused!_ Both then twirled with their backs against everyone, shaking their butts at them. Asher looked at Issei's butt and nosebled a little before quickly wiping it off and looking away.

 _Gah! What's wrong with me?!_ he thought in panic.

 _"Ugh, my boobs hurt..."_ the female pervert stated, feeling the pain of her small breasts bouncing a lot. " _And the outfit feels way too uncomfortable! How can she like wearing this?!"_ Seriously, she had no idea...

The two of them then walked towards the tomb before twirling around and facing each other, shaking both their chests and hips at each other. While her breasts moved in circles, so did his bulge. Umayma/Issei looked at his bulge, blushed, and grinned. " _This is BEYOND amazing~!"_ sang Issei in glee and lechery.

"Wonderful~..." Umayma muttered.

Rihard continued blushing, looking at her skimpy outfit and moving breasts. _As much as I hate to think it..._ he thought to himself. _I actually like Isa dressed like this._ Of course, she can dress however she'd like and he'd be fine with it, but still...she did look great in that outfit that left little to the imagination. But perhaps the real Issei dislikes it, so he stopped thinking about that.

"Something's...off," Kabu whispered to himself. He couldn't help but get a strange feeling about all of this...

...

Soon, the coordinated dancing stopped and one of the triangles disappeared. Richard, still wearing that skimpy dance outfit, looked surprised. "That sign..." he muttered. "That is indeed the crest to the Agares household."

Umayma, still wearing that skimpy dancing outfit of hers, chuckled and pointed at the disappeared triangle. "It seems that one of the curses has been lifted~," she stated.

"There's two more," Akihiko commented.

The possessor spread her arms out. "To lift the next curse, we must get a kiss from a male devil~!"

 _"Wait, WHAT?!"_ Issei exclaimed in shock. She DID have her first kiss with Richard, but who will she kiss now?

She then turned and pointed at Kabu, surprising him. "You, the handsome petite one~," she said. "You've been gazing at me intently for a while now, haven't you~?"

Unimpressed and annoyed with her, the shouta asked, "Is it that you're just a garden variety pervert...or is your perversion being fueled by Issei-senpai's unnaturally corrupt disposition? That's why I was staring at you."

She then walked to him and stroked his chin, making him freeze and blush a little. "Ooooh~, I beg to differ~. I truly sensed your passionate gaze~. Plus, you were blushing and you're doing it right now~." He gritted his teeth at her, losing his blush. She lifted her hand up in the air as she announced, "You shall be the next to release the second curse~!" She then bent down and grabbed his chin, much to his discomfort. "Now~, why don't you give me a kiss that's as passionate as your gaze~?"

 _"WAIT! If this continues...I'LL be the one kissing him!"_ Issei stated in shock. Umayma puckered up her lips and leaned towards his face to kiss him. " _And I'LL be the one who'll take the hit if he gives me one!"_ Kabu looked surprised. " _But then...there's that small chance that he might heed the request...a-and kiss me!"_ Her perverted face was on. " _I wonder what it would be like to kiss a little boy like-"_ Suddenly, his palm hit her face, knocking her back. Issei/Umayma felt great pain course through her face. " _Yep, just as I thought..."_

"Don't come any closer to me," the white-haired boy said in a cold voice.

"Issei-san!" cried out Asher as he ran towards her. However, a wire tripped him, causing him to fall on Issei/Umayma. He kissed her cheek, much to both of their pleasures.

 _"Even if this was by accident..."_ Issei said in a happy voice. " _I got kissed on the cheek by Asher-kun~! Lucky!"_ She felt blessed.

Asher himself liked that he was the one to break the second curse. Still, he wished he could dance with Issei...

...

The next triangle then disappeared, leaving only one. "That leaves with two curses lifted already," Richard stated.

Umayma giggled and whispered to herself, "Just one more...one more and I'll be resurrected~."

Surprised and shocked that she said that, the real female pervert shouted, _"R-resurrected?!"_ She gritted her teeth. _"This slut is..."_

The possessor then turned to the peerage and professor and said, "This last curse will be the hardest to lift."

"The hardest?" Richard asked.

She nodded at him. "To lift it..." She then pointed at Akihiko, surprising him. "I must have this body feel the toned chest and large, healthy manhood of a male~!"

The real brown-haired girl's face looked very lecherous as she exclaimed, _"Feeling BOTH the chest and bulge?! Those are some outrageous words for an ancient slutty mummy! Hold up, wait a minute!"_ Suddenly, she made Umayma stand still, much to her annoyance and her surprise.

She then whispered to her coldly, "Don't interfere. Just a little more and you'll be free~."

 _"Drop the act!"_ Issei retorted. _"You claim to have soul rested, but you're trying to resurrect yourself!"_

Umayma tensed up and asked, "What makes you think of that?"

 _"Oh, perhaps the fact that I HEARD EVERYTHING YOU SAID!"_ The possessor tried to regain the control of her body. _"I know everything you're thinking! And besides, you're just another annoying busty pervert! I bet you were some lame demigoddess who was up to no good, yeah?!"_

"That...body..." Umayma muttered as she jumped up to the raven-haired man, who was chuckling and waiting to get embraced. "I need it! I'm getting closer to it!" She then imagined Akihiko, bare naked with his well-sculpted chest and censored penis out.

Issei was very surprised at her lechery and resistance. _"Jeez! Her perverted power is overwhelming! I mean, her mom's the goddess of sex, right?! It's a power that rivals mine!"_

 _"Eeto, eeto~, how vexing~,"_ dream Akihiko said, making the two of them look perverted.

Issei's eyes switched back to normal, making the real female pervert say, "I can't...I won't let you near Akihiko-san's body!"

Umayma took over though and told her, "Young lady~! Just imagine the moment you get to feel his abdominal muscles and his manhood~!"

Issei then took over. "Wh-what?!" She then imagined her hugging Akihiko and rubbing against his body, him blushing and patting her head.

 _"Eeto, eeto~, you're such a bad girl~!"_ he said to her.

"That's right! It would indeed be if you confined to the heavens above~!"

Her normal brown eyes sparkled at the thought of it. She'd like that. She'd like that a lot. "I-I can't stop imagining! Akihiko-san's body-will be mine-someday!" Both Issei and Umayma tried taking over the body, but either way, she embraced Akihiko with her legs locked on his waist, causing him to scream sensually a little.

"Eeto, eeto~!" he interjected. "You're quite a bold girl, Issei-chan~!"

Issei, finally gaining control of her body, snuggled against his body and muttered happily, "Oh~...this is heaven~..." Richard and Asher both felt jealous that she was on Akihiko...if only they were embraced by her like that-

Suddenly, a purple scary soul was released and went back to its coffin before anybody could blink. The last triangle disappeared and the magic circle grew larger, shocking everyone but Issei, who was still enjoying the feeling of Akihiko's chest and bulge.

"The aura around the coffin is getting stronger," Kabu said. Suddenly, the room turned bright and an explosion happened, blasting a hole in the wall and throwing everyone in it out of it. An unfamiliar feminine laugh was heard as Issei staggeringly stood up and saw the true Umayma. She had make-up on, dark skin, and long black hair. A golden accessory was seen on her forehead and she wore a golden choker. Her wraps covered all but her belly.

"Oooooh, it feels GREAT to be alive and in my magnificent body~!" she said, moving seductively before facing everyone, who stood up from the floor. "My name is Umayma~, a demigoddess who's both a great dancer and a great magician~! Now that I am resurrected~..." She paused to the point at everyone. "I'll show off to you devils who doubted my abilities and show that damned demon man from Agares what mistake he's done~!" She paused to pose confidently. "Now that the curse has finally been lifted~, I shall see that my vengeance will be fulfilled~!"

Issei gritted her teeth at her, feeling angry. "Damn it, she tricked us only to bring herself back to life!" she stated to everyone. She knew that, but nobody else did, so she had to say it.

"I figured this would happen," said Richard. She looked up at him. He was standing on top of a tall Egyptian statue, looking down at the sorceress. "If you don't mind to indulge me, m'am."

The woman crossed her arms and asked, "What is it?"

"Why WAS a curse planted upon you?"

She tensed up a little, but collected herself and answered, "The male devil I summoned was the most hottest and handsome man I have ever laid eyes upon~. I ended up telling him my wish: To marry m-" She realized what she said and stated, "I mean, to have him be my slave~!"

Richard scoffed. "Wow, really?" he asked. "Since he was an ancient devil, you needed to give him something of equal value in exchange. It's no wonder you suffered his wrath."

She looked at him angrily and shouted, "Silence!" She pointed her curved wand at him. "I'll start by defeating you first!"

In a mere second, Yumi got out her sword, ready to battle her, and shouted, "Kabu-kun! Issei-chan!" Kabu went into his fighting position.

"Boosted Gear!" shouted the female demonic pervert as her gauntlet and bow appeared. She created an arrow and pointed it at the sorceress/dancer. "Boost!"

"Boost!" shouted the gauntlet.

Umayma gasped as she saw that and Richard jumping and landing in front of his peerage. "Professor," he said.

The professor was up a floor, hiding behind a pillar. Richard had carried her there so she would be safe. "Um, yes, Gremory-san?" she replied.

"This mummified woman is dangerous. Do you mind if I erase her?"

"Oh, it would be a waste, but it can't be helped. If anything, please keep the sarcophagus intact."

He nodded. "Understood. I'll keep the coffin...and have you eliminated."

She scoffed. "That towering pride of yours...it reminds me of that man's annoying face from Agares." She then smirked. "Well, it's time to wipe that off~." She then began to dance seductively as she waved her wand, her wraps shooting out at her and grabbing the guys. Asher screamed as the wraps wrapped around his arms, waist, and legs tight, spreading his legs out to show off his bulge. Kabu was also caught that way too as well as Richard and Akihiko, only his bulged was wrapped around tightly, making him blush. The wraps carried them all in the air.

"This again?" Kabu questioned, remembering the time about the udon...

The wraps connected to them turned into wrist and ankle bands as Umayma's full outfit was shown. It was a skimpy black and violet dancer outfit, complete with black transparent pants and matching shoes. She laughed evilly.

The brown-haired girl gritted her teeth at her. "Why do the foes we encounter have wiggly armaments like that?" She did blush a little and had a lecherous grin. "Not that I hate it though..." She got back to looking serious and shouted, "Let's go, Kiba!"

"Oh, don't you two DARE move~," the demigoddess yelled at them. "Or even shoot an arrow at me~. You don't want these guys to be strangled to death, now would you~?" Both girls looked very pissed off at her.

The wraps then glowed purple, making Richard scream a little. Both girls looked up at him. "President!" shouted Issei. He then screamed, blushing as the wraps gave him immense pain.

"These bandages have been seeping with my spiritual energy for centuries now~," Umayma stated. "These are specially made." Kabu was reacting the same as Richard, having his clothed butt sticking out and the top of his underwear exposed. "They're unbreakable~..." Akihiko was screaming while he was feeling a lot of pain, the top of his underwear shown. "...in any angle and direction~!" Asher was screaming as well as his underbulge was seen.

"Eeto..." muttered the black-haired man. "This is...troublesome..."

Richard looked determined, however. "But she ran out of luck the moment she's done it!" he shouted before looking down at the female pervert. He blushed more once he saw her in that dancing outfit, but shook it off. "Isa!"

"Y-yes, President?!" she asked, blushing at the sight of his butt.

"Use your technique!"

Her eyes widened and sparkled. She knew exactly what he was talking about. She lecherously grinned and replied, "Got it, President!" She then reformed the arrow into a special one. "Let's go, Boosted Gear!"

Her arrowhead and gauntlet glowed as it yelled, "Explosion!" She then pointed at...Richard's butt.

"Now what is she doing~...?" Umayma asked.

"Brace yourself, everyone!" the female pervert warned as she shot the arrow to Richard's butt. It reformed into a magic circle once it got close to it, making him moan sensually because of the feeling of it and flinch forward, his bulge bouncing. She then shot another special arrow to Akihiko's butt, dissolving into a magic circle and making him moan and flinch forward as well, his bulge bouncing. She shot another special arrow at Asher's butt, reforming into a magic circle and making him moan and flinch forward, his average-sized bulge bouncing.

And finally, there was Kabu. He wished to get this over with, so he braced himself for impact, clenching his fists. "I'm so sorry, Kabu-kun!" Issei yelled as she shot the last arrow at his butt. It dissolved into a magic circle once it got close to it. He moaned and flinched forward, his small underbulge bouncing.

She sighed in relief as her bow disappeared temporarily as she kept her lecherous grin and said, "Clothiiiiing Break!" She then snapped her fingers. All the guys' clothes then dissolved away, exposing their entire naked bodies, chests and all. Issei was enjoying the sight she was seeing. "My eyes are enjoying all of this eye candy! Everyone's naked bodies are exactly what I thought of!" She felt no regrets. She clearly and truly enjoyed the sight of all the naked guys in the peerage.

However, Kabu's foot landed on her head, knocking her into her senses. "Please don't look," he said, covering his small penis as she fell to the ground and he got off of her.

Asher covered his penis as well and bent down to her, asking, "Are you alright, Issei-san?"

Umayma's scarlet irises shrunk as she blushed. "Th-this is..." she muttered before smiling wide and hugging her large bosom together. "A wonderful technique~! I am so deeply moved, demonic young lady~. Your body may be underdeveloped, but your technique isn't~!" She suddenly noticed Richard having his Ruin power in one hand and the other covering his large penis.

"You dare try to outrage the modesty of male devils and making fun of the female ones?" he asked her with a serious look on his face. "For those outrageous sins, you shall be adequately punished." She gasped, feeling intimidated by him. "In the name of the Gremory household, I shall eliminate you!" She backed away as his look turned more intimidating. However, she turned as she heard electric noises and saw a very naked Akihiko before her. She backed up away from him as well, feeling more intimidated. He had electricity flowing in one hand while the other covered his penis.

"Eeto, eeto~," he said before chuckling, his eyes closed. "And you just woken up from a long nap...you bad girl." He opened his eyes to show that they were sadistic. "Bad girls deserve punishment~."

"W-wait!" she cried out, wanting to live.

"Too bad you aren't a goddess," the crimson-haired male added. "Otherwise, you would never face death. Now, begone!" He and Akihiko then shot their powers at her, killing her and making her scream until she was out of existence...

* * *

The next evening, everyone was all dressed in their uniforms. Issei and Asher were sitting together on the couch "So, in the end, working as a devil is all about going with the flow and maintaining lifestyle the way it is?" the female pervert asked the red-haired man.

He nodded and smiled at her. "Devils can live a very long time, you see..." he replied. "So they should simply process things at their own pace."

She smiled back at him. "Well said!" She looked at the blonde-haired guy. "Right, Asher-kun?"

"Yeah!" he replied as he closed his eyes and laced his fingers together. "Dear Lord, please watch over me as I become a fine devil." The reply was a splitting headache, making the brown-haired girl sweat-drop. She sighed in relief. Everything she went through yesterday...except for the Clothing Break part and seeing Richard dance in a skimpy outfit-oh, and feeling Akihiko's body...and having Asher kiss her cheek, she wished she could forget everything else, especially Umayma herself and the annoying piece of clothing she had to wear-no, not clothing-just pieces.

Akihiko opened the door and announced, "President, this time they want you to examine a coffin from ancient China."

Everyone looked shocked at the news. "And meet, what? A slutty perverted geisha? No thanks," Issei replied. Umayma and Risa were enough to handle for her.

"I agree with Isa, Akihiko," Richard said, surprising her and making her blush. "Please pass that to another household. After all the things we went through, I'm tired of it." He let out an exhausted-sounding sigh.

"President..." she muttered.

"It's for the best," Yumi added, putting noodles on a hot water pipe in the room.

Kabu caught them with chopsticks and ate them. "That woman was worse than Issei-senpai."

The brown-haired female sweat-dropped. "I'll take that as a compliment..." She sighed in relief. No more slutty perverted women! At least, she hoped. Everyone did smile at her before resuming their things.

However, Asher and Richard cannot get the image of Issei in the skimpy dancing outfit out of their heads. They know she felt uncomfortable in it, but still...she may not have an hourglass body shape, but she looked really sexy in that...

Gasping a little, Asher prayed and thought, _Oh Lord, please forgive the sin of me fantasizing about Issei-san like that._ As expected, another headache came to him, making him grunt and get Issei's attention.

"Asher-kun? Are you alright?" she asked him.

"Oh! I'm fine!" he lied.

Richard looked very concerned and a little envious about Asher since he was a nice guy. He sighed. He had to let his perverted thoughts go.

Perverted thoughts.

Perverted.

Yeah, realizing that, he instantly made a promise not to think of her that way ever again. He has no need to be perverted. None! The only perverted one in the peerage should be Issei, who was probably fantasizing him in that "dancing outfit".

* * *

 **There you go. How's OVA #2? It's not too shabbily written, right? If there are ANY errors in any part of this OVA, please tell me!**

 **Ah, Asher and Richard being a little perverted. I personally think it's funny. If only Rias and Asia are a little perverted towards Issei in that way...**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you at the beginning of my original arc! ;D**


	42. About The Original Arc

Richard, Akihiko, Asher, Yumi, and Kabu all appeared in the clubroom and faced the audience. "Hello, everyone," Richard greeted. "We're here to give you a message from Misty Rain."

"Yes, apparently so~," Akihiko stated. "All of you were expecting an arc Misty herself made, correct~? Well..."

"Um, Misty decided that she wouldn't publish it until the end of the 3rd Season," Asher stated.

"It's reasonable though," Yumi said. "She felt that the arc that she made would work better at the end of the 3rd season. I agree with that."

"What it's about will remain a secret," Kabu added. "All that we can tell you is that she felt that the arc would work better in the 3rd season."

"However, she would like to apologize to all of you readers to disappoint you about this news," the red-haired male stated. "She had said that she will try to not disappoint you all when she publishes the arc. Thank you all for viewing Season 1."

"Who're you guys talking to?" Issei said, who entered the room unnoticed. The rest of the peerage quickly turned to the female pervert, who had a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, uh...some people you'll know someday?" Asher replied in an unsure voice, making the brown-haired girl look even more puzzled.

"I'm sure you'll know about them someday, Isa," Richard said. "Now..." He faced the entire group. "Let's get back to our usual business."

"Yes, President," replied the rest of the peerage.

* * *

 **Yeah...sorry to make you all wait this long and disappoint you all. In fact, I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry! But the decision is made: The original arc I'm making will appear at the end of Season 3, after the OVA. You'll see why when it comes.**

 **So, Season 1 is over. Season 2 will come, but after I take a break from this story. This story's practically my first priority and I worked on it more than the other stories I have published here. That's why I'll take a break from this story. When I'll come back to start up Season 2 for this story is a mystery. Please be patient and don't rush me to start up Season 2. This shouldn't be the only story I'm updating!**

 **Review, follow, and favorite! I'll see you all in Episode 1 of Season 2! :D Oh, and there's a poll if you guys wanna vote on who's your favorite guy in this season!**


	43. S2E1: Once Again, A Bad Feeling!-Part 1

**I'm back and beginning the second season of Genderbent Highschool DxD! Jeez, it's almost a year since the last episode came...**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Here's the first chapter!**

 ***WARNING: These chapters will be longer than usual.***

* * *

It was a nice and clear morning outside. Inside of Issei's room, however, the female pervert woke up and saw... _ABS~!_ she thought as she looked at a sculpted chest with abs, blushing and nosebleeding. _Why am I seeing abs first thing in the morning though?!_ Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her to the chest. Her face was buried between the pecs, her chest was touching the abs, and she felt a penis on her thigh. Her entire face flushed red before looking up to see no other than Richard sleeping...naked from head to toe. _PR-PRESIDENT?!_ Now that he lived with Issei, he always tended to sleep beside her...naked. She didn't mind though. She actually loved it.

 _Maybe I can..."accidentally" his chest and his penis..._ she thought mischievously. She slowly and carefully moved hands to those areas, her face burning in red and hoping to finally touch them. However, he moved, causing her to stop and looked up at him, seeing that he was awake. He gave her a warm smile.

"Good morning, Isa," he greeted her.

"G-good morning, President," she greeted back. "Uh...can you explain what's going on right now?"

"Oh, my apologies. I saw you sleeping, so I thought I should join in with you."

"Oh no! It's fine, really! It's just..."

He gave her a reassuring look. "I felt like using you as my body pillow. I hope you don't mind."

She looked away from with a lecherous face. "Oh, I definitely don't..." If she did, she would've kicked him out of her room. No way in hell was she going to do that.

Suddenly, she felt him shift himself on top of her, making her blush expand. She could feel his entire sculpted body...his sky-blue eyes looked into hers lovingly. "I suppose we have a bit of time," he said to her. "I can use this time to bond with my cute little slave." He then planted a kiss on her forehead, her face getting redder when he did so. It felt great to be kissed by him, she would know.

"U-um...President?" she said as he lifted his lips from her forehead to look at her. "I am a woman, so..."

"Do you want me to go down on you?" he asked her with a loving smile, making her gasp. "Or do you want to go down on me? I'm fine with either. I'll let you do whatever you want to me." He then leaned down and cupped both of her cheeks.

 _I-I can do whatever I want to him?!_ she thought. _I've never heard of words more powerful! Oh, Presiden-_

A knock on the door killed the romantic air between them, making the both of them shocked. Richard pulled his body up from hers as he heard Asher's voice behind the door say, "Issei-san! It's time for your morning training!"

The female pervert felt chills go down her spine. Asher had the worst timing... "A-Asher-kun!" she exclaimed.

"Right...I completely forgot about that," muttered the red-haired male.

"Are you still in bed, Issei-san?" asked the former priest.

"I-I'm up, Asher-kun!" she replied instantly as she sat up. "Just give me a sec!" Richard moved and sat on the side of the bed with the blanket covering his manhood.

"Ash, can you give us one moment to get ready?" he asked of him, shocking Issei. There goes the secrecy of the two of them...

The door then swung open, revealing a shocked and jealous Asher in the school gym uniform. Issei nervously waved her hand at him and greeted, "G...good morning, Asher-kun..."

"Good morning, Ash," Richard greeted in a friendly manner.

"Pr-President-!"

Asher clenched his fists and looked down at the ground for a few seconds before his hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt. "I wanna get naked too!" he shouted.

"WH-WHAT?!" exclaimed the shocked perverted girl as her blush came back.

As he walked into the room, he took his shirt off, revealing his semi-sculpted chest. "I don't wanna be left out!" He then proceeded to take off his shorts, revealing his tighty-whities that held his average-sized bulge.

"A-ASHER-KUN!" Though this was a shocking situation, she didn't mind be bombarded by two attractive naked men.

As her alarm clock hit 5:00, it showed a hot teenage male in a track outfit, his shirt flying up a little, revealing the lower part of his abs. Plus, his bulge was seen. "It's 5 sharp!" he said. "Time for another day of hard work!"

* * *

 **Episode 1: Once Again, A Bad Feeling!-Part 1**

Later in the morning, Mrs. Hyoudou sipped a bowl of broth made by Richard. In fact, the entire family's breakfast was cooked by him. "Mmmm~! Delicious!" she said. "I can't believe a foreigner like you made all of this!"

Richard chuckled a little and smiled at her. "I did live in Japan for a long time," he replied.

Issei sipped the broth too. She had to agree with her mother: it was delicious! "This is really good, President!" she said to him.

He blushed a little, but got it away and looked at her, replying, "Thank you, Isa."

The brown-haired girl smiled back at him while the blonde-haired male pouted in jealousy. He wanted to cook for her, but Richard beat him to it. He looked away from him, grabbed her hand, and squeezed it, getting her attention towards him.

"I was surprised that Richard-san wanted to come stay with us and Asher-kun, but I never imagined that you'd help with cooking," Mr. Hyoudou stated.

"Please, it's the least I can do, Father," the crimson-haired man said.

He then turned his attention to the former priest. "And you helped us with laundry and clean up too, so we're both glad to have you two here!"

Asher looked at him with a modest look and said, "I AM a guest, after all...it's the least I can do too." He continued eating as Issei looked at him with a smile on her face. She liked having both guys here. Since they were living with her, however, she had to do something for them...but what?

"Oh, Father, Mother, do you mind if I invite the entire club here after school today?" Richard asked the parents. That caused both Issei and Asher to look at him with puzzled looks.

"Go ahead! We don't mind!" Mr. Hyoudou replied.

"Why here, President?" the female pervert asked him.

"The building is going to have its annual cleaning, so we can't hold our meeting there today," he answered.

"A club meeting here actually sounds great!" Asher stated. "I'll brew the tea then, President-san."

He nodded at him. "Alright, thanks, Ash," he said to him.

* * *

In school after class, Issei laid her head down on her desk and looked out the window. She let out a long sigh. "President has been really nice to me since the ordeal with Risa, but Asher acts weird and grumpy every time." She then remembered something Richard said, making a lecherous grin appear on her face. "Oh man, I wondered what President meant by 'bonding'." She giggled by the thought of it. Could it be...

"Oi, Issei, what are you grinning about now?!" asked...Matsuyo as she pulled her ear roughly. She grunted and looked up at her two frienemies, Matsuyo and Motoe. Ever since she joined the Occult Research Club, they haven't exactly been friends ever since. She looked at the two perverted girls with an annoyed face.

"What now, Matsuyo and Motoe?" she asked them in an annoyed tone.

Motoe slammed her hands on her desk, startling her a little, before replying, "We've been hearing some pretty sketchy rumors going on about you, so you better watch out."

"Wait, rumors?!" she exclaimed. She's never heard rumors spread about her before.

Motoe's glasses glinted as she pushed them up. "There are rumors about you, Hyoudou Issei, taking man after man and doing ALL sorts of evil!"

"E-eh?!"

* * *

Outside of class, two guys were smiling at the sight of Richard and Akihiko walking by them, talking to one another.

* * *

"By threatening Richard-senpai and Himejima-senpai with something, you do the most lewd, most gut-wrenching sexual acts to them!" Matsuyo said.

"Wh-wha-" Issei stuttered.

* * *

His small bulge shown as well as the top of his red-spotted underwear, Kabu sat outside, eating what he ordered for lunch.

* * *

"And your lecherous hands do not hesitate to reach to Toujou Kabu-kun, the mascot of this academy, and ravage his body like an unruly beast!" Motoe added.

 _N-no way..._ Issei thought, baffled by these rumors.

Meanwhile, Asher was talking to some boys, including Musashi and Katashi, before a guy around his age came to him. He had short auburn-colored hair, gold-colored eyes, and blue glasses. "Yeah, yeah," he said. "Soon, you'll bewitch all of the ladies, Ash."

He looked at him with a confused look. "Bewitch?" he asked.

"And to add more salt to the wound, your never-ending lust reaches out to Asher-kun, the new transfer student!" the shaved-haired girl added.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Issei.

"And WE started these rumors!" Motoe admitted, making the perverted devil's eyes widen.

"WHAT?!"

"Hmph! I'd be so jealous if I weren't doing this!" Matsuyo stated with her arms crossed.

"Perhaps we've gone mad already!" added Motoe.

Issei shot back from them, muttering, "Jeez..."

"Oh, and..." Matsuyo said as both the girls giggled evilly. "We didn't limit the rumors to just the boys." Issei felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

* * *

Outside the school, Yumi sat back against a tree, reading a book calmly and peacefully.

* * *

"There's also a rumor around that you are doing lesbian acts with Kiba!"

"I heard some of the boys actually like that."

The female pervert shot up from her desk, pissed off, and yelled, "You bitches! I'll-"

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked the guy who was with Asher. All the female perverts turned to see him and Asher. "More pervy talk from Lechery's Angels?"

"Kiryuu?" questioned Matsuyo.

"Akiro?" questioned Motoe.

Akiro sighed and looked at Asher. "Ash, there are plenty of other girls out there," he said to him. "Why'd you have to choose HER-" He paused to gesture to Issei. "-to be your girlfriend?"

Asher immediately blushed and stammered, "G-g-g-girlfriend?!"

The female pervert blushed at the thought too, but it wasn't true anyway. "Wh-what do you mean 'have to'?!" she asked in annoyance. "Asher JUST moved to Japan and I'm just looking after him!" He looked away from him with a pout. "I-it's not like I'm his girlfriend or anything."

Akiro grinned. "I dunno...you two seem to be stuck together all the time." A glint came from his glasses as he said, "People wouldn't be surprised if you two were 'connecting' every night." Issei's entire face turned red when she knew what he meant by "connecting"...

"CONNECTING?!" shouted the two other female perverts.

"Connecting?" Asher asked, of course not knowing what he meant by that.

Issei pointed at him angrily. "You're a crazy guy! We're not computers or something like that! We don't conne-" Suddenly, her left arm pulsed, making her stop her sentence. That only meant one thing...she needed to go to Akihiko.

She put her hand behind her back and began to walk away from everyone. "Sorry guys, but I need to go do something," she said.

"Wait, where are you going?" the blonde-haired male asked her.

She then walked near him and whispered to him, "To Akihiko-san."

He knew what she was talking about, so he said, "Your left hand?" She nodded as she left the classroom, Asher seeing her leave with a worried look. He hated that she had to go see Akihiko whenever her left arm hurt. He didn't want her hurt at all.

"God, what's her deal?" asked Matsuyo.

To defend her, Asher replied, "Sh-she needed to do some clubs things, like we all do!"

"Sheesh, so you two aren't REALLY going out," Akiro suddenly stated, throwing Asher off.

"Wh-what?!"

"'Cause you told me that you like Issei-" The former priest's face glowed red in embarrassment as he covered his friend's mouth to hold back the truth. He had told him his desires for Issei and he said he'll keep it a secret, but...

"WHY HER?!" the two perverted girls exclaimed, crying.

* * *

 **Stopping here. What do you think?**

 **Follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	44. S2E1: Once Again, A Bad Feeling!-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: A foreplay-like moment will happen here. Just saying.***

* * *

 **Episode 1: Once Again, A Bad Feeling!-Part 2**

Soon in the old schoolhouse, Issei was sitting on a couch in the clubroom, wearing only...a towel. It covered her body, of course. She needed to dress like this for the ritual. She did feel nervous, however.

The door opened and she looked back to see a soaked Akihiko taking the ribbon strip out of his hair, letting his long black hair flow down. His robe was short and was wet, making it see-though and showing off his pecs, abs, and bulge. He chuckled and said, "Sorry for keeping you waiting~," he said as he walked towards Issei.

"Um, thanks for coming, Akihiko-san," the female pervert said to him.

As he arrived to her, he replied, "Oh, it's no problem~. It's not something you can control~." He then went on his knees and gave Issei a sultry smile. "Now, let's begin~."

The female pervert nervously held her hand out to him as she blushed and said, "Y-yeah, please." Her blush expanded when she saw his wet robe revealing his sculpted body underneath.

The raven-haired male saw the look on her face and asked, "Is something the matter~?"

She instantly shook her head. "N-no! Just...your clothes..."

He chuckled. "Oh~, I had to rinse myself for the ritual~," he stated. Issei decided to look at his wet pecs. "I didn't have any time to dry myself, since we're in such a hurry~." He then began to thoroughly massage her hand. "I'm sorry about that~."

"Oh n-no, A-Akihiko-san!" she stammered. His massaging skills were so great that she felt like...moaning...but she didn't want to. "I-if anything, I'm happier-no wait! Forget I said anything!" She looked away from him in embarrassment, making him chuckle. He thought it was so cute of her to do that.

"So~, it seems that your Dragon Arm possesses more power than we thought~, so we can only change its shape with magic~," he explained to her. "We'll need to remove that magic directly from the palm of your hand~." He then opened up her hand to reveal the palm of her hand and kissed it. Her face turned red, expanding more as he expanded his mouth and began to suck and lick her palm. From an angle, Akihiko's butt and underbulge were seen through the wet robe and looked like that he was giving Issei...that sort of service. It also didn't help that Issei was moaning a little.

 _Why does the mouth and tongue of a guy feel so warm?_ she thought as she looked down at Akihiko's wet, sculpted body under the wet robe, including his muscular thighs. _It feels so good..._ The man's wet tongue could be seen licking her palm. _Wait! My head's going to burst out into sexy thoughts!_ She imagined Benyw in a cute, childish-way. _Benyw...I'm having the most amazing time of my life~!_ One swipe from the tip of his tongue got her to moan loud. That was cue for him to stop, getting his mouth off of her palm, leaving a thick string of saliva connecting between the two of them before he licked his lips to break it.

"Eeto, eeto~, getting such a reaction like that from you makes me wanna do it more~," the raven-haired man whispered seductively, looking at her with lust-filled eyes.

"M-more...?" she managed to speak out, feeling like a hot mess.

He stood up, blushing and smiling lustfully. "Yes~," he replied as his hand traveled down to his bulge. "I don't think I'll be punished-" He grabbed his bulge and made it bounce, making her gasp and feel more hot. "-for being kind to my adorable underclassman~." He chuckled as he went on his knees again, leaned down, and neared his face to hers. Her face became tomato-red.

"A-Akihiko-kun..." she murmured before his lips reached to her ear and whispered, "I'm more fond of you than you think, Issei-chan~."

The feeling of his breath on her ear made Issei shudder. "M-me...?" she asked. He then embraced her: She could feel his chest a little, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, his bulge touching her legs, and his wet ass perked up. She felt that he was full commando under that robe. "Y-you're not wearing anything either?"

He chuckled again before his hands moved down through shoulders and through her arms. His butt and bulge was seen from behind. "Naturally~. It's not for the ceremony, however~."

"N-naturally?"

"If I do lay a hand on you, Richard will be pretty upset~." Once again, he chuckled before his hands laced with hers and he leaned to her ear once again. "You are such a sinful woman~." He then nipped at and licked her ear, making her moan once again.

 _Oh my god, YES!_ she thought as images of Akihiko doing hot things to her ear roamed through her head. _Wait, Akihiko-san calls the President Richard? M-maybe they call each other by first names when they're alone!_ She then cried a pleasureful cry.

Akihiko was done, however, and got off of her, wiping his saliva off with the sleeve of his robe. "Anyway, the power has been scattered. You should be fine for a while~."

Issei wanted more, but she didn't want to force anything, so she just nodded and replied, "Th-thank you so much."

He then gently pulled down the bottom of his robe to straighten it out, first where his bulge was, then behind, where his ass could be seen through the robe. "So, the battle with Phenix~..."

That snapped her out of her hot mess that was her mind and made her look serious. "Phenix?"

He began to make the tie around his waist a bit tighter, his bulge bouncing a little every time. "Getting up time and time again after being beat down~...you were very brave, Issei-chan~. And crashing the engagement party to save the President~...even defeating Phenix, who claims to be immortal~..." He stopped making the belt tighter and walked towards her again. "After watching a lady engage in such a wonderful fight~, it makes me feel so~..." His hands then gently rubbed both her thighs, making her have her perverted face and giggle this time. "Is this~..." He then had one hand gently grab her chin and make her look up at him, making her blush grow more. "...love~?" Never has Akihiko done this to her before, not that she was complaining! Still, could it be true? That Akihiko loves her? The sexy, flirty, powerful man that was Himejima Akihiko?

The bell suddenly rang, which made him get his hands off her and smile at her. "Let us meet again, alright~?" he asked of her as he left. That moment was just...amazing. There were no other words for it. Akihiko was a hot yet clever man.

* * *

Later in the evening, the entire peerage was in Issei's room for the meeting mentioned earlier. "Well now, let's begin our regular meeting," Richard said with a smile. He was sitting on the edge of Issei's bed with his legs crossed and a cup of tea on his hand. "This month's contract numbers are: Akihiko with 11-"

"Yes~," Akihiko said.

"-Kabu with 10-"

"Yup," the shouta replied.

"-Yumi with 8-"

"Yes," she replied.

"-Asher with 3-"

"Yes!" he replied happily. Everyone else smiled at him.

"That's great, Asher-kun," Yumi stated.

"Eeto, eeto~, good job~," Akihiko added.

"You're pretty good for a newbie," Kabu also added.

Asher smiled back at everyone. "Thank you very much, everyone!"

"And Isa..." Richard continued as he sipped his tea, having the female pervert look at him. "...with 0."

She looked embarrassed, playing with her fingers. "Yeah...not the best," she replied.

"I'm just saying, if you don't work hard and get contracts, you can never become a high-ranking devil."

She sighed. "I know, I know..." She then looked confident. "But I'll do better! I aim for first place next month!" Richard always found her confidence cute.

Suddenly, both of Issei's parents came inside the room, the father saying, "Sorry for intruding!" He was carrying a couple of books while his wife carried a place of snacks. They got everyone's attention.

"Oh, sorry, mother and father!" Asher exclaimed.

"Oh, don't you worry," Mrs. Hyoudou responded. "You're having your Occult Research Club meeting today, correct?"

"Eh? I thought it was Cult?" Mr. Hyoudou asked.

"Dad...always wrong with the title," Issei mumbled to herself. She suddenly realized what book her father was carrying, making her freeze. "W-wait, d-dad, is that...?"

He laughed. "Of course it is, sweetie!" he replied as he held it up.

 _Noooooo..._ she thought, feeling like she was evaporating.

...

Her parents began showing the club the photo books, her father pointing at a picture of her in one of them when she was younger, wearing a pink dress with white socks and black flats, having her hair in short little pigtails. "This was when Issei was starting elementary school!" he stated for everyone. "She really loved pink and pigtails back in the day!"

"Oooo~, she always looked so cute in them!" cooed her mother. "Cute and innocent~!"

"Eeto, eeto~, I can tell~," the raven-haired man said. "Such a cute and innocent little child~." He chuckled.

Kabu was looking at another photobook Mrs. Hyoudou was showing him and Asher. She gasped happily as she pointed at another picture of a young Issei, having her hair braided by a professional while she was looking at the hot guy next to her with a red face. "That was when I had her hair braided and the signs of her pervertedness began to show!" she stated. "She never took her eyes off that man!"

Asher gasped. "Really?! Wow..." he said, surprised.

"The cuteness and innocence of Issei-senpai's past," Kabu commented. "All in photos."

While everyone else was looking through the books, Issei had her knees up to her head and her arms wrapped around her legs to cover her embarrassed face. Seriously, she has never felt so embarrassed in all her life.

"Why do you guys do this...?" she asked in a depressed tone.

"Isa looks so cute in these pictures~..." Richard said, smiling and blushing at how cute the photos were.

"I agree with President-sama!" Asher stated. "She looks so adorable in these~!"

"I know, right?" He looked up at him with a smile. "I'm glad we can agree on something!"

 _At least they're not staring each other down..._ the female pervert thought.

Yumi, who was sitting next to her and looking through one of the books, giggled. "They seem to be great parents, Issei-chan," she said to her.

Issei scoffed at her. "Really?! What makes you think that?!" she asked, a bit annoyed.

The blonde-haired girl looked down with a bit of sorrow in her eyes, though she continued to smile. "It must be nice to have a family."

That actually reminded the female pervert of something. "Right, Kiba, about your family..."

Yumi stopped at a page and that was when her smile dropped. "Issei-chan...what's this picture?" she asked as she showed it to her. It was of a younger Issei, possibly around the third grade, wearing another dress with all sorts of pink on it and the same braid shown in the picture before, and another girl, having shoulder-length chestnut-colored hair in a ponytail, violet eyes, a cute mouse shirt, and a jean skirt, both smiling, standing up, and holding up toy magical girl wands in the air. Behind them was a white sword with gold stripes on a golden shield on the wall.

"Oh yeah! That girl used to live in my neighborhood, so we played together a lot," the female pervert answered. "She had to move overseas because of her parents' work. What was her name...?"

"Do you remember the sword on the wall, Issei-chan?" asked Yumi. She looked at the sword behind them again, shaking her head.

"No, I was little, I couldn't have remembered," she answered.

As for Yumi...she looked aghast at the picture, making Issei a bit concerned for her. "I guess things like this do happen..." she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Later at night, Issei rode to her next client's home. "Alright, I need to get a contract this time," she said to herself. "Forget about that princess, even Asher-kun's ahead of me." She looked at the demonic GPS to see if she's going in the right direction. "Although...Kiba acted a little weird today..."

* * *

 _Back at the room, she heard Yumi mutter, "To see that in an unexpected place..."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Issei asked her._

 _"That sword in that picture is a Holy Sword," she answered with distaste._

 _"Holy Sword?" What was that?_

 _Before she could say anything else, Yumi closed the book and gave it to her. "It's nothing, really," she said to her with a smile. "Thanks for letting me look, Issei-chan." Even then, she sensed something fishy about Yumi's behavior..._

* * *

"What was that all about?" she muttered to herself. She then saw she was the right destination, so she stopped and looked up. "Is this the right place?" The client's home was said to be in an apartment complex. It was the right one, so she parked her bike outside of it and went inside.

...

Soon, she reached to the room and rang the bell. She sighed. "I guess I'll get another one of those 'What kind of devil rings on doorbells?' questions." The person inside open the door and Issei greeted, "Good evening, m'am! You're the one who summoned a devil, right?" She held her hands up. "I know, weird having a devil ring your doorbell instead of jumping into there, right?" She then got out the summoning flyer. "I'm really supposed to appear out of one of these flyers, but because of some circumstances-"

"Yeah, yeah, come on in," the woman said as she leaned on the side of the doorway, interrupting her and surprising her a little. "You're a devil, are you not?" The woman had mildly-tanned skin and E-cup breasts. Her bangs were yellow, but the rest of her hair was black and in a messy bun. Her eyes were a deep shade of pink and she wore lipstick matching the color. She wore a soft and hot pink kimono that revealed her cleavage and had a matching-colored azalea flower on her right ear.

* * *

 **Eye Catch #29:** **Richard was bent down, his ass on the foreground. His uniform is unbuttoned and pulled up to reveal his back, abs, and pecs. He's smiling and winking. His semi-transparent red underwear showed off his underbulge and butt cheeks well as his pants were nearly out of sight. His hands are on both his hips.**

* * *

 **Alright, what do you think?**

 **Follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	45. S2E1: Once Again, A Bad Feeling!-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Also, there will be an announcement in the end!**

* * *

 **Eye Catch #30:** **Asher is laying on his back the checkered floor, naked and with his wings out. His semi-sculpted chest is exposed as one of his wings covered his penis. He's holding one of them. He's blushing and looks aroused.**

* * *

 **Episode 1: Once Again, A Bad Feeling!-Part 3**

Issei entered inside and sat on one of the couches. It was super comfy. "Wow, this place is amazing..." she murmured as she looked around. The room was big and well-lit, but not bright. She had two other couches and pieces of art like vases and a painting. _She looks like a foreigner, but I wonder what she does for a living?_ she thought.

She saw the woman come back with a plate full of drinks, alcoholic drinks. "You wanna drink, missy?" she asked her.

She shook her head. "Uh, no thanks," she replied. "I'm still a minor and all..."

The woman walked to the table and sat on another couch across her. "Awww, and I thought I would have a drinking buddy." She shrugged. "Oh well." She began pouring herself a drink.

"Was THAT your request?" Issei asked her.

"Is that so bad?" she replied with a question.

She shook her head again. "No, no, the contracts are formed when I fulfill your requests and receive a fitting compensation."

The woman sighed, adjusting the flower on her ear a bit. "All I have is sake. Will ice water suffice?" The girl nodded as the woman got out a large ice and put it in a glass.

...

As the girls were drinking and talking, the woman was enjoying herself, way too much. She began laughing, being so drunk out of measure. "Wow," she said. "Your magic is so weak that you have to ride your bike to your clients' homes?"

"Uh, well, yeah..." she replied.

"How hilarious!" She continued laughing.

She sighed. _I have to put up with this if I'm to ever get a contract,_ she thought. _Still, she makes me feel angry since she's laughing at me..._ She then sipped her ice water.

"Oooh, that was fun," the woman said. "So, what would you like as compensation?"

"Already?" It hasn't been that long since they started drinking and talking.

"'I am a devil, so give me your soul?'" she joked.

The brown-haired girl shook her head again. "No!" she interjected. "All I did was drink with you! That won't be fitting for a contract!"

"Oh, a modest girl, aren't ya?"

She nodded. "My master's motto is 'honest billing', after all!"

"Then how about this?" the woman asked as she pointed up at the painting.

"That looks pretty expensive though," Issei commented.

"Yes, but I don't have anything suitable right now. All I got is my soul~..."

She sighed in defeat. "I'll have the painting then." Whatever she needed to do to get a contract...

* * *

Issei began riding home with the painting strapped on her back. "Well, I got a contract, at least," she said. "Strange lady, but I did it! I'll get one step closer to becoming Harem Queen!"

Suddenly, her phone rang, making her stop and open it up. There was a text. "President...?" she murmured as she read the text. It looked like she and the rest of the peerage are going on another mission.

* * *

Issei arrived at the location Richard told her in the text, which was an abandoned factory. She looked up at it. _It looks bad..._ she thought.

"Isa, over here," Richard said to her, making her look at him. He gestured her to come, so she got off her bike, put the painting next to it, and ran to him and the rest of the peerage inside the gate. "Sorry for making you come out this late."

She shook her head at him. "Oh, no, it's fine, it's just..." she replied, trailing off as she, the red-haired man, and Asher looked at the factory from a distance. "Inside there is..."

"There are no mistakes about it," Kabu stated. "I can smell a rogue devil in there."

"We've been given orders to exterminate it before daylight," Richard added, smirking. "It means the being's that dangerous. Fighting it inside would be a disadvantage for us all." His smirk disappeared as he looked down at Asher. "Ash, you watch the rear."

The former priest nodded at him. "Yes, sir," he replied.

He then looked at the rest. "Akihiko and I will be ready outside, so Isa, Kabu, and Yumi, try to draw the enemy out."

"Yes, President~," replied Akihiko.

"Yes, sir," Kabu also replied.

"Roger that!" Issei replied. "Boosted Gear!" She then summoned her gauntlet, bow, and arrow.

However, Yumi was looking down at the ground, sulking about the picture she saw earlier. Haunting memories were coming to her, so she didn't listen to the plan at all.

"Yumi?" Richard asked with a concerned look.

That broke her out of her sulking as she looked at him and gripped the grip of her sword. "Y-yes, I understand, President," she replied. That caused him to feel more concerned about her.

"Then let's go inside, Kiba and Kabu!" Issei said to the two of them as she headed inside.

"Yes," said Kabu as he followed her.

"Yeah," said Yumi as she also followed her.

When they left, Richard couldn't help but have a sinking feeling that something will go wrong, especially with how Yumi was being...

* * *

With Kabu punching the large metal doors down, the three went inside, with Issei muttering, "You always have to do that suddenly, don't you?" All but Yumi, who went back to sulking, looked around to find the rogue demon. "I don't see anything." She then saw Kabu stop, which made her and Yumi stop. "Kabu-kun?"

"It's here," he stated. She saw what he saw behind a set of pipes: a bishounen boy around her age with short gray hair and no clothes, showing his average chest. She gasped and blushed, loving the sight of a cute guy naked. He then fell down, getting onto his knees and looking down. He then looked at the three with crazed eyes and sharp teeth, screeching as he grew a horn and an insect-like body, jumping up.

The female pervert yelped a little. "Great! He's a monster after all!" she shouted as she got into fighting position, pointing her arrow at it as it crawled on the ceiling to them.

"Boost!" shouted her gauntlet as it glowed.

The shouta looked at the busty girl. "Yumi-senpai, please," he said. She didn't answer him due to her sulking, so he repeated in a louder voice, "Yumi-senpai!"

Breaking out of her sulking, she focused and said, "Right, sorry." She then looked for where the beast would be. It shot out web silk from behind, one of the drops hitting Kabu's shoulder, making him fall on his butt. Yumi gasped. The silk began burning his clothes away, his burn mark on his shoulder and part of his average chest shown.

Mad, the female pervert ran in front of the white-haired boy and yelled, "You'll pay for that, bastard!" She pointed her arrow at it again as it got off of the ceiling and her gauntlet shouted, "Boost!" and "Explosion!" She then had the arrowhead emit a small amount of power as she shouted, "Dragon Shot!" She shot the arrow at it as it took a hit, screaming, but still standing. She gritted her teeth. "Damn it, I didn't power up enough." She then looked at Yumi angrily. "Why are you zoning out, princess?!" Yumi gasped again. She had to do something instead of standing around.

She took out her sword, ran to it with a battle cry, and chopped off one of its arms, blood gushing out of it. However, once Yumi stopped to take a breath, it got behind her and got her from behind, making her scream. Issei looked shocked. "Kiba!" she yelled.

Kabu then grabbed its arm and broke, making it scream and drop Yumi. She tried to breathe since its hold was crushing. Kabu then flung it to the ceiling window, murmuring, "Blast off." It broke it, the moonlight shining on Kabu's nipple. Now, exposed to the outside, Richard and Akihiko were waiting. He smirked at the sight of it as he said, "Akihiko."

The raven-haired man was in his shrine outfit, his wings out and him in the air with his hand up to conduct electricity. "Yes, President~," he replied as he summoned the electricity and shocked it, leaving it burnt as it hit the ground. The crimson-haired man began walking to it.

"You malicious devil, leaving your master and running wild to do what you want," he said to it. "For such a crime, you deserve death a thousand times over." He then stopped in front of it, letting his left hand out and his other on his waist. "In the name of the Marquess of Gremory, I'll blast you away!" His free hand then had a large magic circle on it. He turned around, his bulge moving to it, and summoned a pair of dark crimson rays, landing on the beast and having it screech very loud.

The three managed to get outside, Kabu and Issei getting close to the action. "Yeah!" the perverted girl interjected cheerfully.

Akihiko landed next to the two of them, looking at the aftermath with them. "His heart was completely lost," he said to the two of them in a serious tone. "You could barely call him a devil."

The brown-haired girl shivered at the thought of becoming one of those. "I hope I don't become one of those things..."

"That required a massive elimination order."

Asher finally appeared, coming from the rear, and looked at Kabu, who was covering his burn mark. "Kabu-san, do you need any healing from your wound?" he asked him.

The boy nodded. "That'd be appreciated, thanks," he replied. Asher then came to him and began healing his burn mark, his nipple show in the green light as the mark disappeared. As he stopped healing, everyone heard a slap, seeing that Richard did it to Yumi.

"I'm sorry, Yumi, but have you opened your eyes a little?" he scolded her, the girl looking pained."One little mistake could put someone else in danger."

Yumi took a deep breath and looked up at him with pained eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll never do it again," she said to him.

With a worried look, Richard put his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong with you? This is not like you."

"I'm sorry...I guess I'm having an off-day today," she replied to him, sounding sorrowful as she bowed to him. "Please excuse me." She then began to leave the scene, leaving everyone pained to see her so...sad.

"Yumi..." Richard whispered worriedly.

Issei felt bad for the blonde-haired beauty, so she decided to go to her and stop her by grabbing her shoulder. "Kiba!" she shouted at her. "Seriously, what's up with you today, treating President like that?"

"It has nothing to do with you," Yumi coldly answered.

"We're all worried about you, including me!"

She scoffed. "Worried? Who's worrying about whom?" That left her fellow female comrade confused. "Originally, devils are selfish beings."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sorry. I'm just rambling. I'm wrong. I'll see you later." She then began to leave again.

"Wait a second!" Yumi stopped on her tracks. "If there's something you're worried about, you can talk to me about it! Aren't we friends?!"

Yumi sighed once again. She wasn't wrong, but... "Friends? You're really passionate, Issei-chan," she replied as she looked at her. "But I remembered something basic today."

"Something basic?"

"The reason for why I'm...living, and why I'm fighting."

"Well, you're fighting for the President, right?"

"That's not it." She then faced her body towards Issei. "I'm living...for revenge."

"Revenge? For what?"

"The reason why I'm living and fighting is to remove the holy sword, Excalibur." She gasped. Excalibur? Without anything else to say, the busty girl walked away. Issei was dumbfounded. She needed something more elaborate. What about that holy sword?

* * *

Later that night in her room, Issei and Asher were sitting on her bed and listening to Richard, who was sitting on a rolling chair, as he explained, "Holy swords are the worst weapons devils can die from. One touch from it will burn a devil's skin, a cut will kill one instantly." Both of them looked shocked. "A holy sword can annihilate a devil."

"What a scary weapon..." Issei muttered.

"On the other hand," he continued. "The fact that those who wield them are extremely limited is one of its biggest weaknesses." He then rested his chin on his fist. "That's why the church thought of raising people artificially to use Excalibur, a holy sword. That was called the Holy Sword Project."

"The Holy Sword Project?"

"Weird, I've never heard of that while I was in the church," Asher added.

"It's probably because it was in the past and that it failed completely."

* * *

Still outside in the darkness, Yumi looked at the old schoolhouse with a pained expression on her face, thinking about her past.

* * *

"I see..." Issei murmured.

"Yumi is...one of the survivors."

* * *

It started raining, but she didn't care. It could hide the tears that were about to come.

* * *

"Wh-what?!" both Issei and Asher exclaimed.

"K-Kiba-san is..." Asher said in a shocked voice.

* * *

As it started raining, the blonde-haired girl began to leave, sniffling.

* * *

Issei suddenly gasped, puzzling both of the boys.

"Isa? What is it?" the red-haired man asked her.

"W-wait a minute," she said as she got up to get one of the photobooks from her parents.

...

When she got it, she showed the picture of her and the other girl when they were younger with the holy sword in the background. "Kiba looked at this picture and said that sword is a holy sword."

"Eh?" questioned Asher.

Richard looked at the picture keenly. "It's not as powerful as Excalibur..." he answered. "But that is a holy sword, there's no mistaking it."

Issei frowned. "And that was when she started acting weird."

"To have it so close to Issei-san..." the blonde-haired guy mumbled.

Issei then remembered something. "I remember now!" She pointed at the other girl in the picture. "This girl's family invited me to go to church with them a number of times!"

"That explains a lot," Richard replied. "I understand now why the predecessor here is gone now, but..." He then became silent from a bit.

"President?" the female pervert asked him.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Look at the time," he replied to her as he stood up from the chair and...took off his belt. "We should all probably go to bed." Both Issei and Asher looked shocked as he was undressing.

"Pr-President!" the brown-haired girl exclaimed. "Wh-why are you taking your clothes off here?!"

"Why? I thought you knew, Isa," he replied as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. "I can't sleep until I'm naked." He then took his pants off, his large bulge bouncing in his dark, semi-transparent underwear and his thighs shown. He loosened and took off his tie, then started to unbutton his shirt.

"I-I-I mean why in here?! In MY room?!"

He then turned to her. His shirt was unbuttoned all the way, showing off his sculpted chest with his abs and pecs. "Why else? I want to sleep with you, Isa." He then took off the shirt, showing his muscular arms, making her blush harder.

Asher felt very jealous, so he began undressing too, taking off his belt and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants quickly. "Th-then I'll sleep here too, with Issei-san!" he stated nervously as he took off his pants, exposing his tightie-whities hugging his average-sized bulge. Issei gasped again. Two attractive men striping in front of her...what a night!

* * *

Meanwhile, it was raining hard outside. Inside the same church Raynark and the other angels were in, two masculine figures, caped in white and one carrying a large, covered sword, walked up to the altar. The two looked around. The place looked shabby ever since the showdown with the fallen angel. "This place is in shambles," said the guy with the large sword on his back, thunder cracking in the background.

"Well, I've heard that there was a disturbance here, caused by a fallen angel and a devil," the other added.

The swordsmen sighed. "It's getting late." He then took off the hood of his cape to show his face. He had dark yellow eyes and medium-length blue hair with a turquoise streak. He looked at the other caped man. "Are you sure that we are supposed to meet here?" he asked him.

The other hooded man took his hood off, letting out his small ponytail. He had chestnut-colored hair and violet eyes...like the girl in the picture earlier...wait. "No way am I wrong, dude!" he replied in a confident voice. "I spent time here with my parents as a kid." He then showed a copy of the picture of him and Issei as children with the holy sword in the background. Thunder cracked outside again.

* * *

Outside in the pouring rain, Yumi continued walking, this time on a sidewalk, her hair and clothes wet, her top revealing her pink bra underneath. She couldn't care though. She remembered what Issei said:

 _"Aren't we friends?!"_

 _I'm sorry, Issei-chan..._ the girl thought. _I shouldn't need any friends. I don't deserve any..._ She then let out a tear that then became part of the rain. She kept telling herself that what she thought is true.

She suddenly stopped when she saw a nun stumbled across her way. She looked at Yumi and shouted, "H-help me!" She then fell to the ground and went limp. The blonde-haired girl could only look at her with sorrow-to-cold eyes.

"A nun..." she muttered.

"Neener, neener, yahoooo~!" sang a...familiar, crazed feminine voice as a feminine figure came out, waving a huge sword around. "It's been a while, hasn't it~?" Through her blurry vision, Yumi saw who it was. It was that crazed nun, Frieda, all in her craziness. She stopped waving the sword and rested her cheek on the blade. "I was wondering who it was~. Looks like the whorish scum of the devilish scum~!" The swordswoman went from shocked to angry in a second.

"Frieda Sellzen..." she angrily said through her teeth, clenching her fists. "Are you still hiding in this town?"

"Oh~, what a wonderful reunion~! I'm almost crying..." She then giggled in a crazed manner as Yumi summoned her sword.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not in the best mood," Yumi replied to her in a cold manner.

Frieda laughed psychotically as she waved her sword. "Perfect~! I was getting bored of nun hunting~!" Her sword then began glowing orange, shocking Yumi.

"That light...the aura...it can't be..." she murmured, terrified.

"That's right, bitch~! You have the greatest timing~!" Frieda answered. "In return for what you did before~, let's have a little test of which is stronger~: your cursed sword shit, or my lovely holy sword, Excalibur~!" She then pointed the sword at her.

Yumi felt herself shaking, her pupils shrunk and the goosebumps she had rising. The moment the rogue nun mentioned the name, she felt frozen. But she can't be. She needed to fight! She focused on the situation at hand, hoping to win this battle.

"I will never forgive Excalibur," she muttered coldly.

* * *

 **Done! What do you guys think about the first episode of the second season?**

 **During the break from this, I began rewatching another anime meant for men, but I, a straight girl, enjoy: Highschool of the Dead. I forgot how awesome the show is, despite the fanservice. That made me think of something...**

 **"Should I or should I not make a genderbent version of this anime as well?"**

 **I think a mixture between male ecchi and zombie-fighting will be fun to write. So I'll put up a poll and it'll stay up until September 3rd. After I'm finished with this season, should I make a genderbent Highschool of the Dead or not? The choice is up to you!**

 **Otherwise, follow, favorite, and review! I'll see you guys in the next episode! ;D**


	46. S2E2: The Holy Sword Is Here!-Part 1

**Before I begin, I have to answer a couple of reviews:**

 **mikel97: I didn't see Issei's bulge get bigger with his growing dragon power, so I won't do the same for his female counterpart's boobs.**

 **Bismarck Alexander: That's just it: there are no lemon scenes. Sorry, but I like to stick with canon for the most part with this.**

 **With all of that aside, here's the next episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

Both of the ladies were soaking in the rain, Frieda waving her sword around a little. She then ran to the blonde-haired female and shouted, "Now die, bitch~!" Yumi was quick enough to clash her sword with the rogue nun's. However, she was trying her best to push her back, her face showing of struggle. Frieda giggled. "Aw, your pretty face is getting all twisted~! Are you trying to become a more suitable prey for Excalibur?"

Now more angry, Yumi finally pushed her back and yelled, "Don't be stupid, bitch!"

The crazed nun regained balance quickly and said mockingly, "Wow~, I never thought a crude word would come out of YOUR mouth~!"

Yumi changed her sword, shouting, "Holy Eraser!" The darkness of the sword appeared and grabbed a hold of Excalibur. However, its glow managed to zap it off, shocking the pretty girl.

"So that was useless~," Frieda stated. "What a shame~!" She began giggling.

Yumi gritted her teeth hard and said, "I was just...trying to see if that was real or not." She looked at her with piercing eyes. "Now I'll kill you without reserve, sword and all!" She then ran to her and swung her sword at her, both swords clashing again. She kept swinging her sword at Frieda, the crazed woman deflecting it with Excalibur.

"Again~, again~!" Frieda sarcastically cheered on. "Come on~! That's the spirit~!" She then swung Excalibur at Yumi's arm, cutting it and making her scream. Red matter oozed out of it as she fell to her knees, shaking in pain. "Didn't I tell you~? This holy sword DESPISES devils!"

Still having her angry expression, Yumi looked up at her. "I know that, how the hell would I forget?!" she shouted at her from the top of her lungs as she swung her sword at her. She dodged, but fell on her butt on the wet sidewalk.

"Hey, that's cheating!" she exclaimed.

"That's just what we do!" The blonde-haired girl then slashed at her again, only for her to dodge it again and run around behind her. She looked back, seeing her smirk.

"I see..." Frieda said in a harsh voice. "Then I'll-" Suddenly, a small magic circle appeared on her ear, making her stop her sentence and look at it. "Uh, hello?" That gave Yumi a chance to finally hit her, running and about to slash her when she dodged and laughed. "Sorry, somebody called me~, so I need to go~!" She then landed on her two feet and giggled. "Sayanara, whore~!" She then got out another light ball. "Oh, and by the way, nice bra~." She laughed again as she threw the ball to the ground, blinding Yumi and disappearing with it.

Once it dimmed and Yumi saw she was gone, she dropped her sword and fell on her knees, looking down at the wet ground in defeat and pain. She sobbed, a tear rolling from her eye and dropping to the ground.

* * *

 **Episode 2: The Holy Sword Is Here!-Part 1**

In Issei's room the next morning, her alarm clock went off, a sexy bishounen in tight swimming briefs appearing and saying, "Morning~!" He then splashed some water in the screen. "Splash! Ha! I'm just kidding!" It then repeated.

The brown-haired girl was beginning to wake up, yawning and mumbling, "My body feels so heavy..." She looked at one side to see a naked Richard again, his abs and pecs showing off as he peacefully slept. She blushed a lot and looked to the other side, seeing a naked Asher exposing his average chest and a bit of his hip too, peacefully sleeping as well. Both men were groping onto her while sleeping, making her gasp a little and blush even more. She then suddenly screamed. Yes, she felt blessed at the situation, but how did this ever happen?!

That woke the crimson-haired man up first, making him yawn, sit up, and smile at her. "Good morning, Isa," he greeted her kindly.

The blonde-haired guy also woke up, looking at her sleepily and sitting up a little. "Good morning, Issei-san," he also greeted her.

Still blushing like crazy, she scooted the headboard of her bed and asked with a stutter, "Wh-wh-what are you two doing here?!"

Both the men smiled at her, blushing. "Well, you fell asleep without telling us..." Asher answered.

"So we both agreed to use you as a pillow," Richard added.

Asher nodded. "Right!"

Issei sighed. _Well, I don't mind if it's them,_ she thought. _But still..._

The former priest gasped suddenly. "That's right! I need to cook breakfast!" he exclaimed.

Since Asher and Richard always cooked for her, the female pervert decided that today's the day to repay them. "How about I cook you two breakfast?" she suggested, making them gasp in surprise. She looked away a little, keeping her blush. "I mean, you guys always cook for me and I appreciate it. Why don't I repay you guys for once?" She then looked at the two of them with a genuine smile on her face. "I know you two care about me, but I also care about you two as well. So, can I cook breakfast for you guys today?"

The two guys were genuinely surprised. Both loved the idea of the girl they both love cooking for them as a gift for caring about her, so they both smiled back at her. "That would be wonderful of you to do, Isa," Richard said.

Asher nodded again. "Yeah, thank you, Issei-san!" he added as he got off the bed to put on his pajamas. The red-haired male also got off, grabbing the blanket to wear like a towel around his waist to shield his penis.

"I can't wait until I taste your cooking, Isa," he said to her with a kind voice. "See you later."

Asher put on his pants, covering his butt, then put on his pajama shirt. He then faced her. "Me too! Sorry for intruding, Issei-san," he added as the two males left her room.

The female pervert took a deep breath and whispered to herself, "Well, Asher-kun's getting sexier because of President's influence..." She then smiled lecherously and giggled. "But that's kinda good." She next shook her head. "No, no, no! Not good!" She put her hands on her temples, imagining Asher naked with his back towards her, exposing his butt and carrying his pajamas, looking like an innocent guy. "Asher-kun is a good guy that doesn't need to be sexy!" Her lecherous face came on again. "Again, him being sexy is not so bad." She shook her head quickly again. "NO, NO, NO!"

She then sighed and laid on her bed, but not before picking put a strand of Richard's red hair and looking at it. "Asher-kun doesn't like it when the President makes his moves on me or vice versa, anyway," she continued before whimpering a little. "But that means I can't do anything!" She then imagined a naked Richard, sitting in a sexy pose, naked and exposing his sculpted chest as well as his manhood. "It's true that I saw him naked and touched his abs and manhood..." The image then distanced itself in the darkness of her mind. "But going away from that is like getting into the secret route of a dating sim! It's so hard!" She then looked down, frowning. "This is so sad!" Really, what does she have to do? She cared about Asher, but cared about Richard all the same.

The girl then stood up and began to change out of her pajamas and into her school uniform when...

 _"Hey, partner,"_ said a familiar female voice. _"Sorry to bother when you're worrying, but..."_ That surprised the perverted girl, making her look around to see where that voice came from. _"Did you forget who I am, little girl?"_ Now she knew who it was. She looked down at her left hand, which was glowing green in place of the orb in her body.

"Benyw..." she said.

The female dragon sighed. _"As usual, your mind is filled with indecent thoughts."_

The devil pouted at her as she put on the uniform top. "Hey! It's a sensitive time for me! I'm also trying to change here! You appeared suddenly, so it's your fault!"

 _"Tch. Don't say that. I came to give you a warning."_

The girl's eyes widened a little at that. "A warning?"

* * *

Down at the kitchen, Richard and Asher, now all dressed in their uniforms, were sitting together at a dining table, waiting for Issei to come down and cook for them. Both were eager to find out what Issei's food would taste like. "I wonder what she's going to cook?" asked Richard.

"I don't know..." Asher replied. "Maybe rice, soup, and fish?"

"Perhaps. Or..."

* * *

 _"Recently, I felt a strong spirit around you. It worried me so much that I couldn't sleep."_

Issei started putting on her skirt. "Well, the President's getting more involved with me recently, so it could be that." She then put on a lecherous face again. "We're getting involved physically~!"

 _"No, it's not the pretty boy, or any of your friends for that matter,"_ Benyw replied.

Her lecherous face disappeared and was replaced with a serious look. "Then...it's an enemy?" she asked.

 _"Just be careful, alright?"_ Issei sat on the edge of her bed and began putting on her socks. _"You don't know when the white one will appear right before your eyes."_

"The white one? I think you mentioned them before."

 _"The white dragon, or also called, 'The Vanishing Dragon.'"_

Issei began to look worried. "Vanishing Dragon?"

 _"She and I are called the Twin Sky Dragons. We've been fighting for years."_ The girl gasped at the fact. As if another dragon wasn't enough, Benyw was fighting her?! _"Those who have the sky dragons bestowed into them are destined to fight each other."_

"D-destined to fight each other? You mean, there's someone else with a Sacred Gear like mine?"

 _"Slightly different, but yes."_

"So I'll have to fight this person someday?"

 _"Yes, it's how it is."_

"What the hell?! You decided to come live with me!"

 _"And in exchange, I gave you the power of a dragon. Is there anything wrong with that?"_

She groaned. "No. I mean, that helped me save the President." She looked down at her left hand. "But let me say this, Benyw."

 _"Say what?"_

She cleared her throat. "Now listen carefully." After putting on her last sock, she stood up and put her left arm into the air confidently. "I want to become a high-class devil and become the Harem Queen!" She clenched one of her fists. "I'll bring a lot of hot guys into my household and make them my servants as well as make them my army!" She then spread her arms out, imaginary and sexy bishounens appearing one-by-one, all naked. "And that-that is my dream, Benyw!"

What she considered an uplifting moment, Benyw interrupted by laughing. That broke her mojo as she looked at her left hand disapprovingly. _"Wow...for the first time in my life, I have a host that has that sort of dream,"_ she stated, trying to die down her laughter.

She pouted at her again. "Hey, don't judge me!"

 _"Oh, no, I'm not judging you, partner. After all, the dream's not that impossible."_ She looked a bit surprised about that. _"The dragon's powers can be mesmerizing and overwhelming to those around you. Many will fight you, but many of the opposite sex would find that charming and badass, especially men about a female like you."_

Issei gasped happily, smiling perversely. "Really?!" she exclaimed.

 _"Yup. Everyone I've lived in were surrounded by those of the opposite sex."_

The female pervert was so touched that she began crying tears of joy playfully. "Oh~. You are the true girl's best friend!"

 _"Jeez, what a quick change in attitude,"_ Benyw stated.

The female pervert then imagined Richard naked again, laying on his back. He covered his penis as the rest of his sculpted body was shown. "My current goal is to get to the President's body! I'm counting on you for that, Benyw!"

 _"You wanna touch it?"_ she asked.

She scoffed. "No way. Not just that." She paused. "I wanna trace his chest and squeeze his manhood."

Benyw also scoffed. _"Damn, so I'm helping you trace his chest and squeezing his penis?"_ She sighed once again. _"You're something else, little girl. You're way too pervy...but a host like you is good sometimes, so I'll see."_ The female dragon then paused. _"Oh yeah, and don't forget my warning!"_

Issei nodded as the light disappeared. She was happy Benyw would help, but the dragon was so blunt. She had no idea if that was good or bad. Anyway, her warning...

"Someone with stronger power, huh?" she murmured to herself. She wondered who it could be. She decided to think about it later as she exited her room to cook the guys breakfast. She hasn't cooked in a long time, but it was worth a shot.

* * *

 **Stopping here, what do you think? Poor Yumi though...**

 **It was suggested that I make Issei cook for the boys...for once. Maybe she'll do it once again. ;) The next part will have the scene, trust me!**

 **Follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	47. S2E2: The Holy Sword Is Here!-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Episode 2: The Holy Sword Is Here!-Part 2  
**

A few moments later, Issei arrived downstairs to the kitchen, put on an apron, and began cooking breakfast for the boys. She put two pieces of bread in the toaster, started brewing green tea, and began making miso soup, then okayu, and finally cooked broccoli. The two watched her cook in a loving way, not only feeling happy that she was cooking for them, but that she was surprisingly good at multi-tasking while cooking. She would make a good lover to the both of them...but they didn't want to rush it! Besides, one of them might take her away from one another...

The two males looked at each other with competitive sparks in their eyes once again, thinking, _I wouldn't let him..._

...

Once she was done, she served them both miso soup, okayu, cooked broccoli, green tea, and toast. She only had miso soup, okayu, and green tea for herself. Asher and Richard decided to taste the miso soup first, Issei watching in nervousness. She hadn't cooked for a while, but she hoped the breakfast, especially the soup and okayu. Their faces looked blank. Maybe she did something wrong? She still remembered what her mother taught her, but maybe, just maybe-

Suddenly, both their eyes lit up, the two guys smiling. "This tastes wonderful, Isa!" Richard stated in glee.

"I agree, Issei-san!" added Asher. "It's almost like mom's cooking!"

She sighed in relief and smiled at the two of them. Thank God she didn't mess up the miso soup, at least. "Thanks!" she replied. "My mom did teach me ever since I was little. I hadn't cooked in a long time, so it's not the best."

The two then tasted the okayu, then the broccoli, the toast, and finally, the tea. "This is all so delicious!" the blonde-haired male stated. "You should cook more often!"

"You really think so?" She looked a bit bashful. "I don't know, my food's not as good as my mom's or President's-"

"Then let me teach you," the red-haired man suggested with a reassuring smile, making her blush and look at him. She couldn't believe her ears.

 _Pr-President cooking for me?!_ she thought as the image of him seductively teaching her how to stir.

 _"Just stir the spoon from left to right, Isa~,"_ imaginary Richard said.

Jealous once again, Asher said, "I want to teach you too, Issei-san! I can cook well too!" She looked at him as well, keeping her blush.

 _A-Asher-kun too?!_ She then imagined kindly and cutely teach her how to cut a vegetable.

 _"Just like this, Issei-san!"_ imaginary Asher said.

"I'm sure Isa is just fine with just one of us teaching her," Richard stated, the competitive spark appearing in his eyes and looking at the former priest.

He looked back at him with the competitive spark as well. "But you would distract her while teaching her, with your...body and all!" he retorted.

"I wouldn't do that unless she told me too. Plus, I teach you."

"But I've been cooking since I was little!"

"So was I."

Issei could only sweat-drop and look embarrassed about them bickering. Ever since Richard moved in, the two always bickered, but then they consider themselves friends. She never knew why. That was why she said, "You can both teach me!" The two stopped bickering and looked at her as if that idea was new.

"Huh. That's actually not a bad idea, Isa," Richard replied. "Ash and I always cook together."

Asher nodded. "That's true. It'd actually be better if we both teach you since we cook together!"

The female pervert sighed. _Thank goodness I've stopped the bickering,_ she thought, relieved. She would have to deal with their bickering one way or another.

* * *

Arriving at Kuoh Academy was Sora and Tsutomu. Sora was reading a book while carrying his bookbag as Tsutomu walked next to him with his own bookbag in hand too as well as a long, encased, pole-like figure over his shoulder. The guy with the glasses quickly stopped and closed the book he was reading, making his comrade stop as well.

"President?" he asked before seeing what he was seeing, both of their eyes narrowed and serious.

From the other side of the bridge, there were two cloaked individuals, the same guys that were in the church the other night. Sora spotted the blue-haired male with the large, taped sword. "A Holy Sword..." he muttered under his breath, wondering why that and the two guys were doing there.

* * *

Inside the school, Issei was hanging out with Matsuyo and Motoe. She looked a bit puzzled at them. "Karaoke?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's been a while! You wanna go?" replied Matsuyo.

Motoe pushed her glasses up, smiling. "Not only do they have insert songs, but also character songs!" she added.

Akiro walked behind her and grinned, asking, "What about 'insert?'" That shocked all the girls as they looked at him with widened eyes.

"Kiryuu?!" they all exclaimed.

He snickered. "How gross. Why talk about such things in the morning?"

The two other girls pouted at him. His butt was seen from behind. "We were just talking about karaoke!" the shaved-haired girl stated in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, karaoke? Sounds like fun! Can I go along too?" He then looked back. "And Asher as well?"

"You can't invite yourself to our-" Issei replied, being a bit annoyed. However, she stopped her sentence when she saw Asher stop next to him.

"Yeah, I want to go as well," he answered with a smile. "Sounds like fun!"

"WHAAAAAAAT~?!" exclaimed Matsuyo and Motoe happily as they held each other's hands, gawking at him like fangirls. Issei could only face-palm, though karaoke with Asher sounded like a lot of fun...

* * *

In the evening, Issei and Asher were inside the old schoolhouse, heading to the clubroom, when they noticed the floor shining. "Wow, it's all so clean," the blonde-haired guy stated.

The female pervert saw the reflection of Asher's bulge on the floor, looking lecherous. "Y-yeah, very clean and shiny!" she added. She saw the reflection turn another direction, his bulge bouncing a little. She looked up and followed him, a bit puzzled. "Asher-kun?" He stopped and looked at something.

"What is that room about?" he asked. She decided to look where he was looking and saw a door with a bunch of "Keep Out" yellow tape around it and a chained up lock.

"Oh, the Forbidden Room?" she replied. "That's been there for a long time." Asher began to wonder what could be behind that door. Maybe it would be better if he didn't, so he didn't.

* * *

Now with the two in the clubroom, Richard sat on one of the couches, his legs crossed and his underbulge a bit exposed. "The schoolyard has been cleaned up well," he said to everyone else. "With this, we'll have a fresh start."

Issei looked at the entire room. It was clean, but only Richard and Kabu (excluding herself and Asher) were in it, so she asked, "Where's Kiba?"

"Yumi-senpai is taking a day-off of school," the white-haired shouta answered, eating an apple.

The two were confused. "Kiba-san? Taking a day-off?" Asher questioned.

A little worried, the female pervert looked to the red-haired man. "President, does this have anything to do with what we talked about yesterday?" He only replied with his arms crossed and his eyes looking to the ground, frowning. She began to frown as well. "President, does Kiba have anything to do with the Holy Swords?"

He sighed again, looking up at her. "Remember what I told you about Kiba being the only survivor of the Holy Sword Project?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Well, she wasn't the only one in that project; several others were there alongside her, being raised to wield Excalibur." Both Issei and Asher gasped. "As of now, there are seven Holy Swords with the name Excalibur."

"Only seven?" asked Issei.

He switched legs, his underbulge still seen. "Yes, Isa. Pieces of the original Excalibur were scattered long ago during a war. The Church gathered its pieces and used alchemy to create the seven swords."

"So, Kiba was supposed to be able to wield the sword?"

He shook his head at her. "No, not even those being trained were able to adapt to Excalibur." His eyes turned unhappy as he muttered, "The project ended in a failure and those in charge decided to dispose of Yumi and the other test subjects." The two gasped louder, looking aghast at that piece of information.

"Failure?!" exclaimed the former priest.

"Dispose of...wait, you mean..." the female pervert asked, trailing off. She knew what that meant.

"They were on the verge of death already, especially Yumi," Richard continued. He then remembered a snowy night from long ago. A younger Yumi was dying in the snow, her body immobile and the snow covering it. "But she managed to run away alone while near death, swearing on revenge." He remembered approaching her, making her look up at him. He wore a long white coat with white fur as lacing, a matching hat, black pants, and black snow boots. "I wanted her to use her passion in a meaningful way as a devil." Her face then got down, her closing her eyes and the girl herself...dead. Richard looked at her with a solemn look on his face as his crimson hair shone in moonlight and the wind blowing it.

Asher and Issei looked hurt, feeling sorry for Yumi. "That's why Kiba became a devil..." the brown-haired girl muttered, remembering the picture with her and the "girl". "That's why she asked me about the picture..." She began to feel bad for having her look at it if that was her history with Holy Swords.

Richard took a deep breath and looked at the two with a reassuring smile, "We'll just have to wait and see what happens next." Though he was worried about her, he hoped she could come around, at the very least. If not, then-

His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, getting everyone's attention. It revealed Akihiko, walking into the room and saying, "Eeto, eeto~, look at everybody here~." He followed that up with his usual chuckle.

"You're late, Akihiko," the red-haired male stated.

"My apologies, President~, but it was because I was bringing some guests along~." He then extended his arm out as Sora and Tsutomu appeared and went inside as well.

"Please excuse us," the guy with the glasses said.

"The Student Body President and Vice-President?" Issei questioned.

"Both have said that they need to discuss something with the President urgently~," the raven-haired man stated.

Sora nodded. "Yes." He took a step forward. "Richard, will you come to my house with me now? There, no one will intrude."

Richard's face turned serious. "It sounds like a complicated situation," he said worriedly.

"Yes, very." He clenched his fists. He didn't like the sound of that...

* * *

 **Eye Catch #31:** **Asher is laying on his back on the floor, sort of wearing his priest outfit since his arms were covered by the sleeves and having his thighs rest on his bare chest and his shins and feet up. He's wearing his tightie-whites and touching his average-sized bulge with the tips of his fingers. His butt cheeks were also shown. He only fully wore his boots and his vestment was unbuttoned completely, showing off his semi-sculpted chest. He's blushing and still looking innocent.**

* * *

 **Stopping here, what do you think? Any mistakes? I hope that breakfast scene was okay, I know it strays from canon.**

 **Follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	48. S2E2: The Holy Sword Is Here!-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: Chapter's a little longer than usual. Hope you don't mind!***

* * *

 **Eye Catch #32:** **Sora is laying on his side on the checkered floor, completely naked and showing off his wings. His backside was shown as well as his butt cheeks. Only his feet are shown, his legs closed in. His bare chest is also seen. He's blushing and looking a little aroused.**

* * *

 **Episode 2: The Holy Sword Is Here!-Part 3**

In a steam-filled, fancy-looking room, Sora, Richard, Tsutomu, and Akihiko were sitting on a curved seat with a hot water sink in the middle of them. All of them were completely naked. "This morning, two people from the Church contacted me," Tsutomu stated.

"Contacted?" questioned Akihiko, his tone serious. His wet, sculpted chest and body could be seen. However, he covered his penis by closing his legs, like everybody else.

"It has been a while since they've stepped foot onto this town," added Richard with a serious look on his face. His wet, sculpted body was shown as well. "What did they want?"

"They wanted to speak with you, Richard," Sora answered. He was skinny, so his chest was average-looking as well as his body.

He gasped a little in surprise. "People from the Church want to speak with a devil? Is this some sort of joke?" Sora didn't answer as he took off his foggy glasses to clean them with a rag he had. The red-haired man sighed. "It sounds like a definite nuisance. What did you tell them?"

"I simply accepted their request. Tomorrow, after school, they will be visiting your clubroom."

He looked shocked. "What?"

Sora began to frown, knowing that would be the reaction he'd get. Once he was done cleaning his glasses, he put them back on.

Tsutomu had a wet, sculpted body though, almost like Richard and Akihiko. "However, what really bothered me was that the two who contacted me were carrying Holy Swords," he said.

Richard's light-blue eyes widened as well as Akihiko's violet ones. "Holy Swords?" asked Akihiko.

"People from the Church who were carrying Holy Swords..." muttered Richard as he looked away from everyone. "And for them to come here...people from this town, involved with the church..." He then flashbacked to the picture of Issei and the "girl". The realization hit him. "It can't be..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Asher and Issei were walking back to their home when they both got hit by a chill, making them stop at their tracks. "What was that?" the blonde-haired guy asked. "I just suddenly got the chills..."

"Me too..." the brown-haired girl replied. "I've got this feeling before..." She began to worrying, feeling a bit hostile.

"You did?" He looked at her with worry on his face.

"Yeah, when I first met you and you showed me the church." He gasped. "I remember..." Suddenly, Frieda came into her mind...

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "MOM! DAD!"

* * *

Richard stood up, which made Akihiko stand up as well, his pecs and abs in focus. "I'm sorry, Sora, but I need to go now," he said to his best friend. "Isa and Ash are in grave danger!" The two men then quickly left, Richard having a very worried expression on his face.

 _Isa...please be okay..._ he thought.

* * *

Issei and Asher quickly got into the house and shouted, "Mom! Dad!" They did see the living room light and her parents...laughing?

"That's right!" Mr. Hyoudou said. Puzzled, the two walked to the living room and peeked inside.

"And in this picture, she pretended to lose her swimming top to get the lifeguard to grab it for her!" Mrs. Hyoudou said, carrying one of the photobooks and showing...the two guys Sora saw earlier, who were sitting on one of the couches.

"Oh, that Issei! Even at 8, she was still so pervy!" the man added.

Issei tensed up and blushed hard. "D-Dad...Mom..." she said in an audible whimpering voice.

Her parents looked back to see the two of them peeking. "Ah, Issei, Asher-kun, welcome home!" the father greeted happily.

"Aw, what's wrong, sweetie?" the mother asked. "What's with that face?"

She looked a little scared at the two being there as well as the former priest. _They're the source of the chills?_ she thought.

"Hey, Issei-chan!" greeted the violet-eyed male. She looked at him with a puzzled face, making him frown a little and point at himself. "It's me! Don't you remember?"

"Uh..." she replied, not knowing what to say since he looked unfamiliar to her. Well, he did look a little familiar, but-

Mr. Hyoudou chuckled as he got the book from his wife. "Oh, you wouldn't recognize him now, but he's actually the girl in this picture!" he stated as he showed off the picture of the two of them, you know, with the guy dressed like a girl. "His name's Irving Shidou!"

Issei froze. Now she saw him in that picture...as a girl. "Wh-wh-WHAT?! BUT-" she exclaimed.

"I know, he was so girly back in the day, but he grew from that and became more masculine," Mrs. Hyoudou stated. "We couldn't tell that it was him at first." Irving smiled and laughed.

"WH-WHAT?! I really thought he was a GIRL!" Her parents and the violet-eyed guy gasped.

"Well, that was just rude!" Mrs. Hyoudou said to her scornfully.

"Yeah, couldn't you be well-mannered for once, young lady?" added her husband.

Issei shook her hands at the two. "W-w-wait, I-"

Irving sighed and kept his smile. "I don't blame you," he said to her. "I was more girlier than most girls back then."

Issei nervously giggled and waved at him. "S-sorry..."

"But a lot of things happened to the both of us when we both split apart." She and Asher decided to look at the guy next to him. He was looking at them with disdain. Irving chuckled again. "You never really know what'll happen when we're reunited!"

...

Later in Issei's room, Richard arrived and saw that the two were alright. He sighed in relief as he ran and hugged the two tightly. "Oh, thank goodness you two are alright!" he said as Issei was blushing hard since her face was on his chest and Asher was looking puzzled at him. "I should pay more attention to you two. I prepared for the worst when I came here. Really, I'm so glad you two are safe. I'll take better care of you two from now on."

Issei did feel heart-warmed about what he said, but she was losing a bit of air. "Pr-President..." she murmured.

"Yes, Isa?" he replied.

"Pecs..."

He broke the hug. "Oh right, I understand." He then...took his tie off and began unbuttoning his shirt, making her blush more. "Isa, you really are a spoiled child."

Now instantly jealous, Asher got between the two of them and shouted, "No, Issei-san! You can't!"

She sweat-dropped. She didn't want another conflict between the two, so she said with a sigh, "Alright..."

...

As Issei told Richard what happened, he asked, "They were just talking to Mother and Father?" He was sitting next to Asher on the bed while Issei sat on her rolling chair.

She nodded. "Yeah, I even made an excuse for Asher-kun to return to his room," she replied. She remembered them leaving and her parents bidding them farewell. The blue-haired guy's face still remained in disdain. "But they seem to know we're devils."

The crimson-haired man crossed his arms once again. "That's fine. I don't know what they're planning, but we'll be seeing them tomorrow."

Issei and Asher looked surprised as they both questioned, "Tomorrow?"

He nodded at the two. "Apparently, they will be coming into the clubroom after school tomorrow."

 _Why, though?_ Issei thought, now curious.

* * *

In that same night, she has gotten a request from the woman with the azalea flower again and the two have gone shopping. As they were heading to the woman's home, Issei thought, _Having a childhood friend follow the church..._ She sighed. _I'm worried about tomorrow._

The woman looked down at her, seeing that she looked worried, and asked, "Oi, what's wrong, devil girl?"

Issei snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at her, smiling nervously. "Sorry, m'am, I was just thinking," she answered.

The woman shrugged. "I don't know, you seem to look down in the dumps. Pretty weird for a devil." She then looked forward. "Things in this world usually turn out alright, so there's no need to worry about the future." Issei took in her words. Perhaps worrying about it wouldn't do her any good, but still...

The tanned woman then smiled and asked, "Wasn't that fun? I needed some new clothes anyway." Well, Issei's client was still the same as she was, but perhaps wise too.

* * *

The next day, after school in the clubroom, the entire peerage (well, except for Yumi) was standing behind Richard, who was sitting on one of the couches. Irving and his colleague sat on the couch across from it, the large sword resting on the armrest. "Thanks for agreeing to speak with us," the colleague said. "My name is Xenos."

"And my name's Shidou Irving," greeted the violet-eyed guy.

Looking stern but friendly, Richard stated, "I wonder what the followers of the Church have to meet a devil for."

"Well, out of the six swords whereabouts, the church still has three," started Irving. "But the rest were stolen by fallen angels." Everyone gasped, shocked at the news.

"Stolen?!" Issei exclaimed.

Xenos began to carry his sword. "The ones we have are the only ones left," he stated, showing off the sword. "Like this one: the Holy Sword of Destruction called Excalibur Destruction."

"Aaaand this one too: the Holy Sword of Mimicry called the Excalibur Mimic!" Irving then got his arm out and showed a white knitted band just below his shoulder.

Richard nodded and smiled. "Then what would you like us to do?" he asked them.

Xenos looked at him scornfully. "The problem is between us and the fallen angels. We don't need any of you devils to intervene."

His smile then turned into a smirk. "Was that an accusation?" He narrowed his eyes at him. "Do you think we would side with the fallen angels and do something with the Holy Swords?"

Xenos's yellow eyes pierced into his. "A Holy Sword is the most detestable thing to a devil. Don't you think your intentions match up with the fallen angels'?" That made Richard's eyes glow red, causing Issei and Asher to gasp.

 _President's getting angry!_ she thought worriedly.

The blue-haired guy continued, "If that is true, then we'll have no problem completely annihilating you, even if you are the Great Devil's little brother."

"If you know me that well already, then allow me to tell you something: there's no chance that I would ever join the fallen angels." His smirk became confident. "I would never do a damn thing to sully the name of the House of Gremory or the Great Devil."

Now it was Xenos's turn to smirk. "It's enough for me to hear that. I was just relaying the thoughts of the headquarters. Never have a thought of the Great Devil's youngest brother be that stupid."

"Then you will understand that I won't aid your side either, correct?"

He nodded. "Yes. It would be great if you promise never to intervene with anything that happens here."

He nodded back. "I understand."

Xenos and Irving then stood up. "Sorry for taking up your time, sir," the blue-haired male said to Richard.

The red-haired relaxed a little and put on a friendly demeanor. "Since you're here, would you like some tea?" he asked them.

Xenos shook his head. "No thank you. I have no intentions to make friends with devils." He and Irving began to leave. "We'll take our leave then." However, he stopped when he decided to look at Asher, who gave him a confused look. He sighed. "I thought it was a possibility since when we visit Hyoudou Issei's home..."

"Huh?" replied Irving, seeing that his colleague was looking at the former priest, so he stopped and looked at him too.

"Is your name Asher Argento?" Xenos asked him.

"Uh...yes, sir," the blonde-haired guy replied.

He clicked his tongue. "I've never thought I'd see a treacherous wizard in a place like this." Asher froze, his pupils shrinking and his fists clenched. He hadn't heard those two words for a long time...

"Oh, so you're the former saint that became a wizard?" asked Irving, smiling a little. "I had heard that you were called that because you could also heal fallen angels and devils, but I'd never thought you'd become a devil." Asher looked to the ground, being embarrassed, sad, and...angry.

"I..." he muttered.

The female pervert looked at him with a worried look. "Asher-kun?" she questioned, never seeing that expression from him.

"But a guy who had been called a saint to be a devil...there's no saving an egg when it becomes rotten," Xenos added. That amplified the former priest's feelings. He just wanted to-

"Stop insulting him, you jerk!" Issei yelled angrily as she took a step. Thankfully, Kabu stopped her with his arm.

"Issei-senpai, don't," he coldly demanded of her.

She looked real angry at him, thinking, _Well, it's okay. Even I know it's bad to pick a fight with these guys._

"I wonder if you still believe in our God." Asher's face loosened a little as he looked up at him.

Irving looked at him with a nervous face. "Come on, Xenos, he's a devil now," he said to him.

"No, even the worst of traitors can remain pious. He seems to be one."

"Really?" The chestnut-haired guy looked at the blonde-haired one. "Hey, Asher, do you still believe in God? Even though you're a devil?"

Slowly, he nodded, his eyes beginning to water up. "I couldn't give up..." he answered as tears began to drop. He put his fist on his chest. "I had always believed in God and I won't stop!"

Issei looked at him with a shocked face. "Asher-kun..." she murmured.

"Then you should let yourself be executed by us right now." Asher gasped, his fists tightening more as Xenos approached him. "Even if you are so sinful, our God will lend you his hand in forgiveness." His eyes gave Asher's green ones a piercing glare. "It's very easy: just let yourself be convicted by my hand, under God." That pissed Issei off to no end.

"You bastard!" she yelled out to punch him before Kabu completely held her back by pulling her away.

"Don't you mind if I told you to stop there?" asked Richard as he stood up and looked at Xenos with disdain. "After all, you keep looking down at my servant like that."

The blue-haired guy scoffed. "I wasn't trying to," he replied in a condescending tone. "As a believer, it's natural to feel pity." It also made Asher more pissed off. That was why when...without thinking twice about it...he punched Xenos at the face. That shocked everybody, including himself.

"A-Ash?!" Richard exclaimed, aghast.

"What did you-?!" exclaimed Akihiko with the same expression. Hell, everyone in the room had the same expression as him and Richard.

The blue-haired male caught the end of the couch and regained balance, rubbing the red side of his face. Asher gasped, realizing what he has done. Why did he do that? He never wanted to do that, he never liked to harm anybody! At the same time...maybe he deserved it. After all, he was being rude to him, especially when he was insulting him. "I never wanted to do that..." he said to him. "But you shouldn't insult me like that!"

Issei smiled at him a little, liking this new side of Asher. She broke out of Kabu's hold and stood next to him. "Yeah! Don't call him a treacherous wizard, asshole!" she said to Xenos with confidence. Asher was blushing and smiling a little at her, glad she was on his side.

 _Issei-san..._ he thought happily.

Xenos clicked his tongue again. "At the very least, he is someone who should be called a treacherous wizard now," he stated.

"Stop messing around! You're the ones who put him on a pedestal, calling him a saint!" Her eyes began to water as she remembered something Asher said to her when he was still a priest. "Asher-kun...was always alone..." He tensed up when he heard that, his eyes near tears again as he looked down at her.

"Issei-san..." he murmured in a sorrowful voice.

"A saint can live with the love of God alone," Xenos stated. "If he wanted love and friendship, then he didn't have what it takes to be a saint."

"So what?! If you can't understand that Asher-kun is a kind guy, you're an idiot!"

"Kind? He punched me-"

"And didn't want to do so!"

The blue-haired guy gasped a little, looking shocked. He then regained his composure and asked, "Just what ARE you to Asher Argento?"

She smiled at him. "I'm his friend! Family! Companion!" she answered. "If you ever insult Asher-kun, I'll fight all of you!" Asher's eyes widened.

Again, he scoffed. "Is that a challenge against the whole church?" He gripped on his sword tighter. "You talk a lot for a little devil girl."

Worried about her, Richard said, "Isa, stop. This is-"

"A perfect opportunity," said...Yumi. "I'll take you on." Everyone saw her enter the room, looking serious to Xenos as she closed the door behind her and leaned onto it.

"Who are you?" he asked in a puzzled tone.

She crossed her arms and her legs. "I'm your senior."

Everyone in the peerage was shocked to see her, especially Richard, since he began worrying about her. "Yumi..." he muttered.

* * *

Outside of the old schoolhouse, the only two girls in the peerage stood next to each other, ready to fight. Xenos and Irving were a distance across from them. "Now, let us begin," the blue-haired guy said as they both removed their capes. Both wore tight combat unitards that hugged their sculpted chests, big bulges, and butts with matching combat boots and cross necklaces. There was a line around their bulges that traced them. Irving chuckled, feeling excited.

"Is this okay?" asked Akihiko, still sounding serious. "They're going to be fighting with the people of the Church without permission..."

"This is just an informal bout," Richard answered in a worried voice. He just kept hoping the two girls were going to be alright.

Irving removed the wrap from his chest to have it form as a sword and stated, "If the higher-ups knew about this, man, would we be in trouble!"

The wraps from the sword were removed from Excalibur Destruction as Xenos said, "Let's just have some fun...without killing each other." Both were in fighting positions, pointing their swords at the girls. "Prepare yourself," he said to Yumi. That made her...giggle, which made him confused. "Why are you giggling?"

She grinned in a condescending way. "Because the thing I hate more than anything in this world appeared right before my eyes," she answered when a bunch of swords suddenly burst from the ground around her.

He got out of his fighting position and looked at the swords, then looked at her. "You have Sword Birth?" he asked her as he held his sword up and let it rest on his shoulder. "Ah, I remember. There was a test subject in Project Excalibur that escaped disposal."

While that was happening, Irving frowned, his eyes looking sad as he shouted in a whiny voice, "Hyoudou Issei-chan..."

She sweat-dropped. "Wh-what?" she asked.

He sighed heavily. "I just can't believe a girl from my past became a devil! It's like fate is testing me or something!"

"Huh?!"

He looked at his sword, still frowning. "I thought I would learn how to use a Holy Sword, move far away, and then become helpful!" He then looked down. "Overcoming this might get me a step closer to faith though."

Issei sweat-dropped again, smiling nervously. "Man, he's so obsessed with himself..." she muttered under her breath.

He finally took a deep breath and confidently said, "Now, Issei-chan. I shall judge your sins with my Excalibur!" He then lunged at her as his first move. "A-men!"

She reacted fast, making her left arm glow. "I don't know what's going on, but come out, Boosted Gear!" she shouted as her gauntlet, bow, and arrow appeared. She pointed the arrow at him as her gauntlet glowed green and shouted, "Boost!"

* * *

 **Done with Episode 2! How was it? Is there any mistakes in any of the three chapters?**

 **Hope you don't mind Male!Xenovia and Male!Irina's names. I always choose names that are close to the original and Xenos and Irving are close to Xenovia and Irina.**

 **Also, I'll be starting school September 5th and I'll be HELLA busy with not only going to my high school, but then to my tech school and on one day for the rest of the year, go to early college, so if I don't post anything for months, you'd know why. You will need to be patient with me after September 4th. I'm just telling you since this IS important for all of you to know.**

 **Anyways, follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you in the next episode!**


	49. S2E3: I'll Destroy the Holy Sword!-Part1

**Before I do, I forgot to do this before, but HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! THIS FANFIC HAS 106 FOLLOWS AND 108 FAVORITES?! I never thought this story would get so many, so thank you all who followed/favorited this story! I also want to thank every reviewer for giving this 84 reviews, especially Behla, RoboVolcano4, and bloodyrose1994! All the support for this is very much appreciated, so thank you all!**

 **Now, let's get on with the episode!**

* * *

"Boost!" shouted Issei's gauntlet, the girl in her fighting position.

Irving jumped up swiftly and was about to slash her, shouting, "Amen!" She barely dodged when he slashed at her...ripping part of her shirt, exposing her pink bra. As he landed on the ground, he saw what he did and instantly, his face became entirely red. Richard and Asher's face also went entirely red, both of them trying to shake it off. Akihiko blushed a little and chuckled nervously while Kabu mirrored what Richard and Asher did. Issei's face turned red as well, covering the part exposing her bra. She looked at him angrily.

"Idiot!" she shouted at him. He then instantly started praying and trying his best to remove his blush.

"Oh dear Lord, please forgive me for my lustorous action," he prayed. As he opened his eyes, he saw that Issei shot an explosive arrow at him, making him dodge it in a nick of a second. The arrow exploded some of the bark on a tree. "Hey, I didn't mean to!"

She gritted her teeth at him and thought, _This is no friendly match! He's serious about this! Well, I can be serious too!_

"I-Isa, just avoid direct attacks!" Richard suggested, now his blush gone away as well as the others'.

She nodded. "Of course, President!" Her gauntlet glowed as it shouted again, "Boost!"

Irving thought nervously, _Gosh, I embarrassed the girl from my childhood! This really IS a cruel fate!_

"The Red Dragon Empress's Dragon Hand?" Xenos said, looking at her gauntlet before looking at her bow and arrow. "Plus, The Red Dragon Empress's Dragon Teeth Bow and Arrow?" He then looked at Yumi. "With those, including Asher Argento's Twilight Healing and your Sword Birth, you've got a lot of sacred pagan treasures."

"My power also comes from the resentment of my fallen comrades," Yumi replied as she got out a sword from the bunch and lunged at Xenos to attack him with it. He deflected it, their swords in a clash. They then began sword fighting. "With this power, I can not only destroy Excalibur swords, but also their wielders!"

Seeing that battle, Akihiko stated in a serious tone, "Just a cut from that sword will give her a lot of damage. These ladies are at a disadvantage."

Richard sighed. "At least Yumi can control her speed. Isa, however..." he said before looking at the battle between her and her childhood best friend. He saw that she deflected one of Irving's slashes with her gauntlet, making the chestnut-haired male look shocked. That made the red-haired male grin. "It looks like she doesn't need the power of a Holy Sword there."

Akihiko chuckled. "That's correct~. After all, her left arm is the Dragon herself~."

Irving frowned and said, "You're going all out, Issei-chan! I said I didn't mean it!"

"What was I supposed to do? Congratulate you?!" she exclaimed. "Besides, I can't beat you if you're going to be that serious about battling!" She created another arrow and pointed it at him. "I'll be just as serious as well!"

"Boost!" shouted her gauntlet as it glowed once again.

* * *

 **Episode 3: I Will Destroy the Holy Sword!-Part 1**

Issei suddenly grinned in a lecherous way and added, "For the most part." That confused Irving. What could she mean by that?

She imagined Irving's unitard ripping apart, only a piece of it covering his large bulge as his athletically-built body, including his thighs, abs, and pecs, was exposed, him blushing and looking embarrassed. _Shidou Irving, I'll show you who will be embarrassed! Plus, I'll worship your body while I'm at it!_ She giggled lecherous as well.

He sweat-dropped. "What is with that face?" he asked her.

"Be careful," Kabu warned him, making him listen to what he has to say. "Issei-senpai can blow away any men's clothes by shooting at them or touching them."

He tensed up in shock. "Wait, their clothes?!" he exclaimed.

Issei looked at the shouta in disbelief. "Kabu-kun! Why did you say that to the enemy?!" she asked, dumbfounded.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're an enemy to all men."

The female pervert looked down at the ground in shame. "That hurt...you know that..."

Irving frowned at Issei again. "Issei-chan, that's terrible! Why would you do that to a guy?!" He sighed and looked down in despair. "Not only are you a devil now, but your heart is absolutely filled with wickedness."

She looked at him with disbelief. "You think that's bad?!" She pointed at him. "You lied to me when we were kids! You said that your name was Ivy and didn't tell me you were a boy!"

"Well, I prayed to God every day for sinning like that. Besides, I didn't want anybody outside of my family to know I was a boy! I didn't want to get bullied just because I liked magical girls and dresses more! Now, I'm a much better person! I'm not wicked like you!" He then laced his hands in prayer again. "Oh Lord, please do not forgive this lecherous girl!"

The devilish guys looked embarrassed for the perverted girl, Kabu saying, "You are the worst."

Back to Yumi and Xenos, both blew each other back with their swings. Yumi decided to put the sword she was using back into the ground and pulled out a pair of swords, one orange and the other blue. The blue-haired male looked up as she got the two swords together, yelling, "Now, burn and freeze!" The orange sword lit on fire while the blue one emitted ice. She then ran to him with them, letting out a battle cry.

However, when she got close and was about to slash at him, he grinned and said, "Don't be so naive." He then slashed both of her swords, breaking them and leaving her shocked. He then pointed the sword to the ground and shoved it in there, causing an explosion that blew Yumi back, blew dust at the guys which made them cover their eyes, and the ground to shake, making both Issei and Irving fall on their butts. When the dust disappeared, Xenos was in the middle of the large crater he created, still holding onto his sword. Everyone looked at it in shock.

As he slowly stood up and got his sword out of the ground, he said, "Excalibur Destruction's name is not for show." He then pointed it at Yumi.

She looked down at him, thinking, _Even after being split into seven, it still has a lot of destructive power._ She scoffed and muttered to herself, "That just means there's going to be a lot of carnage when destroying the rest of the Excaliburs." She then smirked at the thought.

Issei saw that from a distance, worrying about her more. "Kiba, what are you-" she muttered to herself before seeing Irving get up and dust himself off.

"Gosh, Xenos, you could've given me a heads-up," he said to the blue-haired guy. He then picked up his sword, grinned, and pointed it at Issei. "Anyway, let's continue!" He then ran and jumped up to attack Issei again, letting out a battle cry.

That just made Issei grin and her gauntlet glow again, shouting, "Boost!"

She got up and shouted, "Now!"

Her gauntlet glowed green and now gold more, along with her bow and arrow, as it yelled, "Explosion!" She was then encased by green, both her wings out. The glowing then disappeared as she shouted, "Clothing Break!" She then shot an arrow at Irving, who dodged it at the nick of time. He blushed and looked nervous.

"Oh no, now this is just obscene!" he cried out as he dodged more arrows, all of them landing on either the ground or a tree and disappearing.

"Stand still!" Issei demanded perversely as she continued shooting her Clothing Break arrows at him.

He dodged one that was going to his pecs. "No way!"

"Please?!"

He dodged another going to his abs. "Not in a million years!"

"Pretty please?!"

He then dodged yet another going to his bulge. "No manners from a wicked girl will sway me into doing so!"

She frowned as she stopped shooting her arrows. "Fine." She then made her bow and arrow disappear as her lecherous grin grew. "Then let me touch you!" She then ran faster than she could to him.

His eyes widened. "Wait!" he exclaimed as he dodged Issei's pounce.

She got up and looked at him with a pervy spark in her eyes. "You will pay for shredding my shirt!"

Soon, the two were in a goofy-looking wild goose chase, Irving dodging in various ways, looking more embarrassed than ever. "I said I'm sorry! Really, stop!"

"Eeto, eeto~, it looks like Issei-chan's movements have gotten more swift and flexible," stated Akihiko before chuckling.

With his eyes still narrowed, Kabu said, "That's just her lecherous spirit." Richard could only sigh while Asher looked a bit nervous for her.

Irving ran as far as he could from her, shouting, "What the heck is this?!" Suddenly, the female pervert appeared inches in front of him, making him stop at a complete halt and actually look terrified. She moved her fingers, looking both evil and perverted.

"Don't underestimate my pervertedness!" she said to him in an evil perverted voice as she finally jumped up to pounce on him again. Her hands were reaching to his pecs, being almost there. However, the chestnut-haired male ducked from her pounce, making her instead leave small magic circles on Asher and Kabu. She fell to the ground and accidentally snapped her fingers, making the boys' clothes shred. Asher screamed as he covered his penis, his semi-toned chest and entire body exposed. Kabu was shocked and also bare-naked, a piece of his underwear covering his small bulge and his average chest seen. The female pervert looked up and nosebleed, giggling perversely.

"No!" the former priest cried out as he continued covering his penis with his hands, blushing and looking embarrassed.

Issei stood up and put her hands together, saying gleefully, "Oh, thank you very much!" She then looked at the guys' naked bodies. "Seriously, this is-" Suddenly, she got kicked at the gut by the little shouta, covering his small penis. She landed some feet away from him. The red-haired male looked at him with a disapproving look.

"Kabu," he said sternly.

"She deserved it," he replied. Even so, he didn't like him kicking her like that.

Irving crouched down, his bulge showing, and poked at her flinching body with a stick he found. "You know, this may be a form of divine punishment," he stated. "Perhaps you should just seal away this lecherous move, alright?"

Why would she? It was such a terrific move and to seal it away... "No..." she muttered.

"Eh?"

"No..." she repeated as she slowly sat up, holding her stomach since it hurt from Kabu's kick. "I put all of my devil powers into this move. It was either this or x-ray vision, I thought long and hard about it. More so, I want to blow away more men's clothes. And then...and then..." She finally got the strength to stand up, looking confident and declaring, "I will fight tooth and nail until the day when I get to rend men's clothing by just looking at them!"

The chestnut-haired male only looked at her disapprovingly, sweat-dropping. "Can't believe she's fighting this hard, just for that," he muttered to himself in disbelief.

"Sex is power! Sex is justice!" She then turned to him and lunged towards him once more to get him. He dodged with a back-flip and slashed at her, which she also "dodged". Irving went back to his fighting position, letting out a heavy sigh.

"So, it seems I've underestimated you a little," he said to her. "You've had good movements." He suddenly smirked. "On the other hand..." Issei looked confused for a little bit before suddenly feeling immense pain on her right arm, sinking to her knees and grunting.

Richard's eyes widened. "Isa!" he called out.

The female pervert looked at her right arm, seeing the cut through her torn sleeve as it oozed dark matter. It didn't look that bad, but hurt like hell. "How the..." she muttered in pain.

Asher looked shocked and terrified of the situation. "But that's just a scratch..." he stated.

Akihiko also looked shocked and terrified, his pupils already shrunk. "That's the damage a Holy Sword can do to us," he informed, his voice in utter shock.

Issei held her pained arm as she slowly stood up. "Damn...this cut..." She couldn't give up now! She needed to touch Irving and-

"Reset!" shouted her gauntlet before she looked down on it. In a mere second, all of her power was drained away and she fell face-first into the ground, feeling weakened by the growing pain.

She looked up at her childhood friend, seeing his bulge first before seeing his sculpted chest through his unitard. "Gr-great...now I feel weak..." she mumbled as her gauntlet disappeared in green dust. She remained on the ground, unable to stand up.

The former priest looked very worried for her. "This is..."

"The power from her Boosted Gear has been released," informed Akihiko. "She has surpassed her limits."

"That means it's over," Irving stated as his sword formed back into a kneaded arm bracelet.

Richard, of course, worried a lot about Issei. He looked at the violet-eyed guy with a serious face and stated, "It cannot be helped. I acknowledge your win, Shidou Irving."

That made the female pervert gasp. She wish she could stand up and fight him some more, but she still couldn't, making her flinch and tightly grasp on some grass. "Damn...it..." she muttered. She heard Yumi let out yet another battle cry, making her and everyone else pay attention to the battle between her and Xenos.

* * *

 **Stopping here. What do you think?**

 **Follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	50. S2E3: I'll Destroy the Holy Sword!-Part2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: Another case where the eye catches will appear and continue with the chapter. Just saying!***

* * *

 **Episode 3: I'll Destroy The Holy Sword!-Part 2**

The sword she was using grew longer and revealed to be silver and gold. The blonde-haired female shouted, "Let's see which destructive power is greater: your Holy Sword's or my Devil Sword's!" She then ran to him to attack him with it.

The blue-haired male clicked his tongue and muttered under his breath, "That's a shame." When she got close enough, he lunged for her and thrusted the side of the grip of his sword on her stomach. Yumi felt almost breathless, everybody in the peerage looking at this in horror. She felt great pain in her stomach, making her couch blood. He removed the grip from her stomach and let her fall down, her sword disappearing in red matter. Her body was shaking, her breath uneven.

He looked down at her and said solemnly, "Your only weapons are your different swords and your speed. You're not only too weak to carry a larger sword, but slowing yourself down by doing so, sealing away the speed you're so proud of." He sighed. "I can't believe you never realized that."

His words began to hurt her. Why? Usually, words don't affect her feelings that much. What was happening?

As he began to leave, she raised her hand up and spat out, "W-wait..."

He came to a halt, adding, "You should fight me when you're more rational, senior." He turned to her with a condescending expression, smirking and scoffing. That angered Yumi, a lot. She wished she could've gotten up and fought him more, like Issei with Irving, but due to that blow to her stomach, she couldn't at the moment...and she hated that.

He then went to his robe, picked it up, and put it back on. Irving did the same thing. "Looks like that's it, right, Richard Gremory?" he asked the red-haired male. Akihiko managed to spawn a new uniform for both Asher and Kabu.

Richard gave a condescending look to him as well. "Of course," he answered. "As their master, I'm glad they didn't bare witness to the final blow of the Holy Swords."

"Then please remember what we talked about before." His sword was back in wraps as he began walking away, but Richard stopped him for a moment by saying, "Just out of my curiosity..." Xenos looked back at him. "Did you ever find out which fallen angel took your Holy Swords?" In the background, Asher began healing Issei's arm wound while Akihiko was fixing the shred on her shirt she had, blushing a little. She blushed at the two guys healing her for obvious reasons.

"The one who actually did it happens to be the leader of the Grigoris, Kokabiel," Xenos answered.

Issei and Asher looked curious while Akihiko looked serious. "Grigoris? Who are they?" the female pervert asked the raven-haired male.

"They are a group of fallen angels that are known as the Ones Who Watch Over the Children of God," he answered her in a serious tone.

The crimson-haired man looked concerned. "So there will only be the two of you taking on a woman of the leader class? That sounds like a death wish to me."

The blue-haired guy put his sword on his back. "If it means to keep the fallen angels from using the Holy Swords, I'll gladly trade my life to annihilate them."

Irving stood next to him with a serious expression. "We both understand the danger. We already had one death..." He remembered him and Xenos seeing the dead body of the nun Yumi saw the night before. "A nun who came to this town to check things ahead of time."

The blonde-haired female finally sat up, holding her gut as she tried to stand up. "I known who did it...Frieda Sellzen," she answered in a solemn tone.

Issei's eyes widened at the name. "Frieda?!" she exclaimed as Asher gasped, now terrified since he heard that name. They both remembered that crazy nun so well that it hurt them.

"That stray nun?" Richard questioned, his concern growing more.

Yumi looked back at him and nodded. "Yeah...I saw what happened to her. She definitely had a Holy Sword..."

Xenos looked back at her. "A stray nun, huh?" he questioned. "Now I see how it is." She looked at him angry, but watery eyes. "Thank you for the information, but please don't involve yourself in our affairs any further." Her pupils shrunk at that. He then turned, the robe flying up to show his butt, and he began to leave with Irving. "We'll be taking our leave now."

The chestnut-haired guy turned his face to look at Issei and said, "By the way, Issei-chan, if you want me to judge you, just let me know." He then dangled his cross necklace before looking away and walking away with his colleague. She pouted at him.

Meanwhile, Yumi tried her best to hold back her tears, roughly pulling on the grass, mad about losing to Xenos and being told that she shouldn't be involved in the matter. Not being involved with the reason why she existed wouldn't breeze past her, not ever...

* * *

Later, it was nighttime and the entire peerage was in the room. Yumi was about to leave when Richard shouted, "Yumi, wait!" She stopped and turned to him, seeing the stern and concerned look on his face. "I cannot let you leave me. You are a Knight of the Gremory household." She replied with nothing, only a deep breath as she turned back and put her hand on the doorknob.

"I'm sorry, President," she weakly murmured before he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen to me-"

Without a second thought, she turned back to him and shouted, "Just leave me alone!" He shot back at her shouting as well as everybody else. Everyone saw the angry tears that were coming out of her eyes, feeling absolutely terrible for her. Never has she cried before nor act like this. She wiped her tears away and said in a shaky voice, "Goodbye." She then opened the door and slammed it right behind her. Everyone looked doleful at the incident, especially Richard and Issei.

"K-Kiba-san..." Asher mumbled in a very worried tone.

Richard felt a lump in his throat, making him gulp and look away at the door, crossing his arms. "Yumi...why...?" he asked in a whispery voice. Issei was worrying about her too, especially when she saw her lose her cool. She had to do something. Despite Yumi being everything she wasn't, she considered her an ally and a friend. What could she do?

* * *

 **Eye Catch #33:** **Sora is laying on the floor on his side and half naked, his knee facing his face and his two arms hugging it. He was in his black and white checkered briefs and unbuttoned school uniform top, exposing his small bulge and average chest. His glasses were almost off and he looks seductive, blushing.**

* * *

 **Eye Catch #34:** **Irving is sitting on the floor completely naked and on his knees. His athletic body was shown off, but his penis was covered by his thigh. He's smiling and was halfway from undoing his short ponytail.**

* * *

"Now I've decided," said Akiro. It was after class in Kuoh Academy the next day. He, Asher, Matsuyo, and Motoe were standing on the shaded crosswalk while Issei leaned on its rail, looking from the distance and thinking about the day before. He turned to Matsuyo and Motoe and told her, "I'll be going to karaoke with you guys!"

The perverted girls then turned to the former priest, blushing hard. "Asher-kun too?!" they asked in unison.

He smiled at the two of them. "Yes," he answered. "Can I please?"

Matsuyo squealed. "Never mind Akiro, Asher-kun is coming! Singing tension is at the max!"

The blonde-haired male looked at the female pervert sulking from the distance, frowning. "Issei-san?" he whispered to her.

Suddenly, Saji appeared and grabbed his hands. She said in a worried voice, "You'll become so dirty if you stay with these girls for too long." She then shot a worried expression at him. That made him sweat-drop, however.

"Nice to see you, Saji-san," he greeted.

She smiled at him and greeted back, "Good day, Asher-kun!" She tried to look cutesy to win Asher's feelings. She was oblivious to the fact that it wasn't working.

The two girls looked pissed off. "Saji!" shouted Matsuyo.

"I don't want to be told this by the student council's secretary!" added Motoe. Issei looked at the situation, thinking up of something.

Saji giggled, let go of Asher's hand, and began leaving, flipping her hair. "Well, I'll see you all some time."

The brown-haired girl smiled a little. "Right, she's here too," she whispered to herself. From far, Kabu was walking with a group of guys, all in their gym uniforms, and stopped to look at her. He began thinking of something as well.

* * *

Later that day, Issei was at a cafe in a table for three, drinking juice from a wine bottle with a straw. Saji approached her and greeted, "Hyoudou-chan." She looked up at her, seeing her condescending expression.

She smiled. "Hey, Saji. Sorry for calling you out here," she greeted back.

"No worries." She then sat on an empty chair at the table and looked at her. "Well, what'cha wanna talk about?"

...

Once Issei told her what she was thinking, the light-brown-haired girl utterly shocked. "Wh-what?!" she exclaimed.

The female pervert bowed to her. "Please, it's as I said!" she replied.

Saji instantly stood up from her seat and shouted, "NO. WAY!" That got the attention of a couple guys in the cafe, making her feel embarrassed and sit down. She looked very worried. "I mean, our Presidents are gonna punish us if we get involved with the Holy Swords, but DESTROY them?! You'll kill us all!" An image of Richard in an innocent blue background appeared on her mind, having his uniform top unbuttoned and showing off his pecs. His pants were unzipped and his legs were spread a little, revealing his bulge that was underneath his dark, semi-transparent underwear. One of his hands were on the back of his head and he smiled, chuckling. "Your President is strict, but so nice." That was then replaced with an image of Sora wearing a black and red BDSM outfit with a matching mask, exposing his average chest and small bulge. He was carrying a whip and evilly grinning. "My President, on the other hand, is stricter and stricter!" She then stood up and turned away from the female pervert, pouting. "I must refuse for my own sake! Goodbye!" She then began to leave before noticing that...she wasn't leaving. She looked confused and looked down, seeing Kabu in another table eating a large parfait and grabbing the end of her shirt. Issei got up and looked at the situation as well, looking surprised.

"As I expected, you were thinking of leaving," he stated.

 _WHEN DID HE GET HERE?!_ both the girls thought in shock and surprise.

...

Saji looked like she was going to cry crocodile tears. "I wanna go home..." she whined as she got up. The shouta swiftly grabbed her arm and put her back in the seat she was sitting in. Issei was sitting to the left of him.

He looked at the female pervert and questioned, "Cooperate with the Church?"

She nodded at him. "Yeah, those guys said they'd rather destroy the swords than have the fallen angels use them, right?"

"Even if they must destroy them, they still want to recover the swords."

"Well, Kiba wants revenge by overcoming Excalibur while those guys want to recover it, even if it meant destroying it. Those two goals are very different, but the results will be the same. That's why I thought we should cooperate with them."

"I don't know if they will do as you say, though."

"We should take a chance, at least!" She clenched her fists. "Especially if it means that Kiba will continue doing devil work with us. I'll do anything I can think of!"

Kabu thought she had a point. She wanted Yumi back as well, so he nodded and said, "Let's look for those two first." He stood up and looked solemn. "It does hurt me to keep this a secret from President and Akihiko-senpai, but this is for our friend." She smiled at him. She was so happy that Kabu was willing to work with her, even if he doesn't like her perverseness.

* * *

 **Stopping right here. What do you think?**

 **Yeah, I didn't change fem!Kokabiel's name after seeing Behla's review. I was debating about it, but after seeing her review, I decided to leave it as it is.**

 **Anyways, follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	51. S2E3: I'll Destroy the Holy Sword!-Part3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Episode 3: I'll Destroy the Holy Sword!-Part 3**

The three left the cafe to look for Xenos and Irving. Saji didn't seem to be enjoying this, however. "Do I have to come along...?" she mumbled. "The invincible Rook is participating already..."

Issei looked at her with an annoyed face. "Hey, the stronger we are, the better we are," she replied.

"It'll just be hard for us to find them."

"Well, firstly, to find two guys wearing white robes on Main Street..."

Just as she was about to say it, she stopped, making the two stop as she saw Xenos and Irving robed on the street, a few people looking at them curiously. A sign that said, "Help the hand of love!" was up and Irving carrying a bowl for change. "Uh...blessings on the wandering sheep..." Xenos began, sounding...hungry.

"We are pitiful compared to you, O Lord, have mercy on us..." Irving added, also sounding hungry.

Issei sweat-dropped at the sight. "Wow, right in the open," she muttered.

"Yep," added Kabu, who was also sweat-dropping at the sight.

* * *

After meeting up with the two of them, they all went to a restaurant and ordered food for Xenos and Irving. Both ate their food like hungry animals. "This all tastes so delicious~!" the blue-haired exorcist said happily as he kept switching food. "Irving...the food...in this country...is so delicious!"

"I know!" he replied as he drank down the broth of his bowl and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "The standard fare at a diner is my kind of soul food!" He then continued eating more of the food.

Kabu drank lemon-lime soda from a cup, Issei drank cherry soda, and Saji, looking at the two guys eating in awe, was drinking green tea. "It's amazing how they eat this much," she stated.

A waiter came to the table with a tray of food and said, "Here's your hamburger steak, gentlemen."

...

Later, the guys filled themselves with lots of food, but Xenos looked down in despair. "What's happening?" he muttered to himself. "The world must be ending to be saved by a devil, even if it meant building faith."

Irving also looked despaired and had his hands in prayer. "We have sold our souls to the devil..." he murmured in a sad tone, imaginary light shining on his face.

"You guys thank me like that when I paid for the food?!" Issei exclaimed in disbelief, pouting so much.

Kabu looked at her in disbelief. "Issei-senpai," he said to her sternly.

She sighed, knowing what she did. "Yeah, I made them mad too, so it's a lose-lose situation..."

"Oh Lord, please forgive these kind devils," the chestnut-haired male continued as he moved his hands in a cross motion. That made the girls scream and the little boy grunt as they both got splitting headaches from him doing that.

"We don't need God's blessing!" yelled the brown-haired girl.

Irving looked shocked and nervously laughed a little. "Oh, sorry. You know what they say, old habits die hard?" Issei could only look at him disapprovingly.

Xenos decided to get serious and looked at the devils with a serious expression on his face. "Now with that done, why did you contact us?" he asked them.

With the pain gone away, Issei looked serious as well, looking at him and answering, "We want to help you destroy Excalibur."

He looked slightly puzzled. "I'm sorry?"

...

After the female pervert explained herself, Xenos nodded. "I see," he stated. "I don't mind if you guys take care of one sword."

Irving looked shocked at what he said and turned to him. "Xenos?! What?!" he exclaimed.

At the same time, Issei's face lit up. "Really?!" she also exclaimed.

Saji gritted her teeth and looked away from them. "I thought you guys would reject us instantly!" she whisper-shouted.

Xenos kept his serious expression with Irving. "The other side even has the leader of the fallen angels, Kokabiel, with them," he whispered to him. "If I were to be honest, it will be difficult for us to recover the swords on our own."

The violet-eyed guy let out a deep sigh. "I understand that, but-"

"Our chances of going home unharmed is a mere 30 percent."

"Even so, we came knowing about that."

"That's correct. We were sent by the higher-ups fully prepared to sacrifice ourselves from the very beginning."

"It's a believer's dream, isn't that right?"

* * *

After leaving the restaurant, it was evening and the group managed to find Yumi at the fountain, sitting on the edge as she listened to what Issei and the others say. "I understand," she said in a solemn voice with a face matching her tone. "But in all honesty, it's regrettable that a user of Excalibur would approve of its destruction."

"Like you're the one to talk," the blue-haired male retorted. "Didn't you leave the House of Gremory?" She scoffed and crossed her arms. "We would consider you a stray and execute you, right here, right now." He gripped his sword in case she decided to attack him.

"There's that way of thinking as well." She then extended her hand out, a magic circle appearing to summon a sword.

Scared of the outcome of this, Issei walked between the two of them and extended her arms out. "Wait, don't fight!" she told the two of them. "We didn't even come up with a cooperative strategy yet!"

Ignoring her, Xenos stated, "I understand your resentment against the Holy Sword Project." She closed her hand and made the magic circle disappear, deciding to hear what he had to say. "The incident is viewed as great repugnance amongst us. That's why the woman responsible was branded as a heretic and was excommunicated."

Irving nodded and said, "Valerie Galilei, who is also called the Archbishop of Annihilation."

Yumi gripped on the edges of the fountain hard. "Valerie...that woman...is responsible for..."

"I have told you that among her tools was a stray nun, correct?" asked Xenos.

Issei looked back at him. "Frieda, right?" she asked him.

"It is not uncommon for those banned from the Church to be amongst themselves. There's a high possibility that this time, Valerie is also involved in the events."

Yumi looked down and closed her eyes, thinking about cooperation. After hearing what he and Irving said, why wouldn't she cooperate with them? She wanted her dead as much as they did. She opened her eyes and looked up at them. "After hearing all of that, I don't think there's a reason to refuse cooperation."

The chestnut-haired male smiled. "Then that's decided," he said.

The blue-haired male turned and said to the female pervert, "We'll pay you back for the food someday, Red Dragon Empress Hyoudou Issei." Irving waved as the two left.

The perverted girl sighed in relief. Finally, something will be done and there wouldn't be a fight to get the cooperation. "That solves that!" she said happily as she put her hand on Saji's shoulder. "Right?"

She turned to her with an angered look and shouted, "OF COURSE NOT!" Issei shot back and removed her hand from her shoulder. "Not only could we have been killed, but we could've started a war against the Church!"

"Issei-chan," Yumi said as she stood up, getting the female pervert's attention.

She smiled at her reassuringly. "You've saved us so many times, Kiba," she stated. "So-"

"Can you and the rest stay out of this?" The trio gasped and looked shocked at what she just asked. "This is something personal, so I don't want you guys to-"

As the light-brown-haired girl nodded, Issei gritted her teeth and shouted, "Aren't we family? Friends, even?!" Saji tensed up.

Yumi looked away from her. "Yes, but-" Issei then suddenly put her hands on her shoulders, interrupting her and making her get eye contact.

"How can I let a friend like you become a stray? Not just me, but the President will be dreadful about that! Is that alright with you?!"

She took her words into consideration, looking away again. "President Richard...yeah...I...I met him because of the Holy Sword Project."

* * *

 _Remembering back to the days she was human, a younger Yumi was sitting with many others around her age in a dark room lit by the large windows. All of them were wearing either dresses or suits that were white and teal, all of them having cross necklaces._

* * *

"Day after day, I was involved in the experiments with others," she began. "Our freedoms were taken away and...we weren't treated as human beings..." Her voice began cracking in sorrow. "Even so, we all believed that we were chosen by God and bore it so desperately with the hope that, one day, we would all become special. However, not one of us were able to wield an Excalibur sword. That experiment became a failure."

* * *

 _As days went by, one-by-one, children were disappearing, the group that was left, including Yumi, looking down in sadness and despair. Then suddenly, the door was kicked open and holy preachers, nuns and priests alike, were seen wearing gas masks._

* * *

Her voice then went from cracking to shaky. "We were all then...disposed of soon after to conceal what happened."

* * *

 _One of the holy preachers sprayed the room with a toxic gas, everyone inside coughing and gasping for air, some even coughing out blood._

* * *

"Even when vomiting blood or...writhing on the floor...we still believed in God, hoping he would help any of us. And then..."

* * *

 _"Save yourself!" shouted one of the kids._

 _"Please run!" yelled another._

 _Yumi was standing in utter shock and horror, seeing those she was close to dying before her very own eyes. They had told her to escape..._

 _..._

 _And so, she did. She ran through the snow at night as the priests and nuns chased after her, shouting:_

 _"Where did that girl go?!"_

 _"We have to catch her!"_

 _She suddenly felt a burning pain inside her body, making her stop and sink her knees into the ground, covering her coughing with her hand, though some of the blood escaped and stained the snow. As she coughed out more blood, she fell to the ground, burying her face in the blood-stained snow. She felt weak, she was near death, she couldn't make it. She whimpered weakly, "I...need to...avenge...everybody..." She tried moving her arm, but stopped and grasped on the snow. She began crying. "Until I get revenge for everybody..." She began sobbing as she tried to stand up. "I can't...die...here..." She grasped on the snow with her other hand to help her stand up. "I...got to live...for them..." A few tears hit the ground before her eyes lost the shine in them and her body collapse on the ground. She had stopped crying and kept thinking why she couldn't live, why she couldn't avenge them._

 _As some time went by, some snow covered her body. In a mere second, flowing red was seen in the moonlight. It was Richard's hair, the man dressed in white and looking down at her. He said, "If you're going to die, I'll take you in." She looked up at him, seeing the kind and reassuring smile on his face._

* * *

She sniffled, tears running down her face. "I thank the President from the bottom of my heart for taking me in as part of his house," she added. "Despite that, I was able to run away because of my comrades." She then looked angry and vengeful, wiping her tears with her sleeve. "That's why...I have to destroy Excalibur with a devil sword that is filled with their feelings. That is my atonement...and my duty, as the only survivor." She then looked straight at the girls, seeing that Saji was crying as much as she did. Issei, who looked terrible before, now looked at her with worry on her face.

"Kiba, I had no clue you had such a tragic and painful past!" Saji stated. "Now I don't care about President's punishments!" She then turned to Issei and shook her shoulders. "Hyoudou! I'll help you all I can!"

The female pervert was beginning to feel dizzy from her shaking her like that, saying, "Reaaaaallly? Thaaaaanks..."

The blonde-haired female giggled, getting rid of the sorrow she had before. She felt Kabu tug her sleeve, which made her look down at him. He looked at her with a friendly expression, a rare sight to see from him. "I'll help as well," he said.

"Kabu-kun...?" she questioned.

His smile turned into a frown. "I will be sad if you aren't here, Yumi-senpai."

She looked away from him, smiling and giggling again. "I guess I lost. If you say so, Kabu-kun, there's no way I could do anything so rash on my own."

The girls looked at Kiba, Issei moving back and forth due to her dizziness. "That means-!" the two exclaimed.

The busty girl nodded at them. "We all know who the real enemy is. So please, let me accept your help." The girls smiled at her and instantly hugged her, Kabu joining in and smiling a little.

"Thank you so much, Kiba!" they both said to her in glee. She only replied with a laugh. They were silly, especially Issei and Kabu, but they were her friends, after all.

* * *

Back in the steamy room the guys were in before, Richard and Sora were sitting together, all wet and naked. The guy with the glasses used a leafy scrubber on his shoulder. "Really? Kiba did?" he asked his friend.

"Did I do something wrong, somehow?" Richard asked him, his pecs and abs exposed with the glistening water.

"She is part of your House, correct?"

"Of course she is. It doesn't matter what she says, there is no way I'd let Yumi go." The water glistened on the red-haired man's thighs and his butt.

Sora laughed. "Isn't the Gremory household famous for the strong bond between its family members?" The water also glistened on his chest and thighs as well.

He nodded. "Correct."

"It seems that her feelings got the best of her for now. However..." He smiled. "She is also a member of your household, Richard." He looked at him with a slightly puzzled look. "Kiba will return, I'm sure of it."

He was right. The strong bonds formed in his household was too precious to break. He smiled at his friend and said, "Thank you, Sora."

Suddenly, magic circles appeared before them as holograms of Akihiko and Tsutomu appeared out of them. "Excuse me," the dark-haired man said.

Richard kept his smile and said, "Thank you two for all the hard work."

"Isn't it a little late, Tsutomu?" Sora asked his right-hand man. "Well?"

"The situation became graver," he stated, making the two concerned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Issei was leaving the house. Asher stayed inside, having a serious look on his face. "We work really hard this late, Issei-san," Asher said.

"Well, I got an emergency summon, so I have to," she replied. "Tell the President I said hi when he comes homes, alright?"

He nodded. "Okay! I'm just glad you got a regular client." She turned to him and blushed. That was one of the nicest compliments he said to her.

She giggled and said, "Yeah, thanks. Bye." She then finally left to go to her regular client. Or so he thought...

* * *

Outside of the abandoned church, Issei was talking to her client by phone as she joined up with Yumi, Kabu, Saji, Xenos, and Irving. "Um, good evening, it's Issei. Sorry, but I won't be able to make it to tonight's summoning."

* * *

Walking from a clothing store with a couple of bags, the woman replied, "Oh, it's alright. If it's an emergency, no problem...I understand. I'll summon you again sometime...later." She then hung up and let out a deep sigh. "That girl cancelled last-minute, huh?" She sensed a presence walking with her, making her look at the person. "Oh, hi." The person that was walking with her was female a bit shorter than her with an hourglass shape, complete with double D's and shapely hips. She wore dark-colored sleeveless leather jacket, exposing her cleavage, tight black latex pants, and dark high-heeled boots that reached just below her knee. "Have you come give little ol' me some company?"

The female scoffed and looked at her. "You don't seem the type to get lonely easily," she answered. Her eyes were icy-blue and her hair was long, silver, and messy. The woman looked back at her with a smile.

* * *

 **Done! What do you think? Any mistakes in any of the chapters?**

 **Just to note, keep the warning I said in the lower author's notes in The Holy Sword Is Here!-Part 3, since school is right around the corner for me.**

 **Otherwise, follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you in the next episode!**


	52. S2E4: A Strong Enemy Appeared!-Part 1

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kabu was putting on a priest's clothing while the female devils wore nun outfits. "Wow, for a devil to dress up like a nun..." Saji said.

"There was some resistance though," Irving stated.

"I'll do anything to achieve my goal," stated Yumi as she put on a coif."

Once everyone was all dressed, they faced the exorcists. "It's not efficient if we move as a group," Xenos said. "Let's split into two groups instead."

Issei nodded. "Then, we'll head to the east side of town," she stated.

"And we'll look around the west side of town. If any of you see anything, call Irving's cell phone."

The female pervert nodded again. "Alright."

Xeno's brownish-gold eyes widened a little. "Oh, Hyoudou Issei. I forgot to tell you something."

She looked at him with a curious look. "Huh?"

"I wanted to say my thanks for treating us to lunch." He walked closer to her. "I also wanted to tell you that the white dragon has awakened."

Issei gasped. That was what Benyw warned her about. Could it be...

* * *

As the devils walked through town in disguise, Issei remembered back to Benyw's warning:

 _"Just be careful, alright? You don't know when the white one will appear right before your eyes."_

 _The white one..._ she thought. She began to worry. Who might be the white dragon?

"Is something wrong?" asked Kabu. She stopped and looked back at him.

"Oh, well..." she began. "I was just wondering where we should go next."

"Perhaps a place with no people?" suggested Yumi, making the brown-haired girl look at her.

"Oh? You have a place in mind, Kiba?"

She nodded at her with a serious expression. "Maybe I do."

* * *

 **Episode 4: A Strong Enemy Appeared!-Part 1**

They arrived at an abandoned place with pillars. "This is..." murmured Issei, looking a bit surprised at it. "Wasn't this the place where we defeated Visor, that stray devil?"

"Stray devil?" Saji asked.

"Yeah. We faced him here." Yumi walked closer to the building, keeping the serious look on her face. Everyone else followed. "It was hard to tell if he was a man or a devil. He was just a monster." Suddenly, everyone stopped when they felt sudden chills in their bodies.

"Yumi-senpai," Kabu said to the blonde-haired girl.

She nodded. "I know," she replied, getting into a defensive position.

"Now I got a bad feeling..." the female pervert stated worriedly.

The shouta looked up above and saw a feminine figure on the figure. "Up there!" he shouted in his whispery voice as he pointed to the roof.

The feminine figure jumped from the roof and shouted, "Yahooo~!" That was no other than Frieda herself.

Everyone got into fighting position. Yumi got out a sword and deflected her attack. "Clash~!" the crazed nun interjected as she back-flipped and landed on a high rail of the building. "Thanks for earlier~!"

Saji's eyes widened. "THAT'S the stray nun you were talking about?!" she exclaimed.

"Frieda, you bitch!" shouted an angry Issei.

"Oh yeah~," she said in English. "It's those little kids and that little dwar-" Kabu gave her a piercing gaze that made her a little scared. "Little small-framed boy." Her pupils shrunk. "And I thought I'd have some fun priest- and nun-hunting tonight~. Turns out it's a bunch of devil scum cosplaying as such~." She then licked her sword, giggling.

"Yumi-senpai, please be careful," Kabu said to the blonde-haired beauty. "That sword is-"

"The same one Irving and Xenos had," finished Issei as she got rid of her disguise, revealing that she was still in her school uniform, and pointed both of her arms at the stray nun. "An Excalibur!" Her gauntlet, bow, and arrow appeared as she boosted her power. Kabu and Saji got rid of their disguises as well.

"Ara, ara~, four of you against one me~?" Frieda asked. "Oh, how hard it is to be so popular~!" She followed that up with a laugh.

"I am your only opponent," Yumi stated. "Understand that!" She then leaped up to the rail Frieda was on to fight her.

"Wait, Kiba!" shouted Issei.

Frieda giggled again. "No matter how many of you devil scum come to me~, it won't be enough for my cute little Excalibur~!" Yumi lunged towards her, but she leaped up, making her regain her footing by skidding her feet on the rail and look back. "I've got you cornered~!" Their swords clashed again, Frieda's sword flashing brightly through the friction. "This is the Holy Sword of Heavenly Flashes, called Excalibur Rapid by many~, but I call it the Swifter Sword~!" She then leaped up to attack the blonde-haired female again. However, she leaped up as well and began fighting her through quicker-than-the-eye-can-see clashes.

Everyone looked at the fight in awe. "Whoa, that sword's moving as fast as Kiba..." Issei stated. "It's only natural that the sword can seal a Knight's speed."

"This is getting bad," the white-haired boy said in a worried voice as he got out his phone to call someone.

"Oh, I'm not letting you outsiders off the hook, just like that~!" Frieda yelled as she got out of the fight with Yumi to attack them.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Boost!" shouted her glowing gauntlet. She sighed and thought up of something, saying, "Maybe if I could stop her, I could transfer power to Kiba."

"Oh, just stop her?" asked Saji as she turned to the female pervert with a smile on her face. "No problem!" She then got into her fighting position and shouted, "Line!" Magenta-colored energy began to appear on her hand, surprising Issei a lot.

"S-Saji?! What the-?!" she exclaimed before a small, fingerless black, gold, and magenta gauntlet appeared on the light-brown-haired girl's hand.

"Now..." The gauntlet opened as she said, "Go, Line!" A neon-blue line then sprung out of it and grabbed Frieda's ankle at the nick of time, shocking her as she landed on the rail. "See my Sacred Gear? It's Absorption Line!"

Issei was pleasantly surprised about her Sacred Gear, making her smile and say, "You have a Sacred Gear as well?"

"Yeah!" she replied.

"That's awesome!"

"Go..." Saji then tried pulling Frieda down.

The crazed woman grunted and tried to cut it with her sword. "Damn it! Come on! Get off!" she yelled angrily, annoyed. "Your Sacred Gear is a dragon-type too?!"

Issei gasped happily. "And you have a dragon-based Sacred Gear!"

"Boost!" shouted her gauntlet. That was enough power to transfer to the blonde-haired girl, so she made her arrow into a special one, one that can dissolve and give someone her power.

Yumi stopped and saw the arrow, causing her to shout, "Issei-chan!"

She nodded as she shouted, "Here you go, Kiba!" She then shot the arrow at her. It dissolved when it landed above her chest, the power absorbed into her. "Looks like the dragon's power is awake too!"

Yumi grinned. "Well, I can't help with what I already received," she stated. "But I'll use it gracefully!"

Frieda looked up with shocked eyes and muttered, "What?"

"Here I go!"

That made her gasp and kept cutting the line more. "Why won't this damn thing come off?!"

A red magic circle appeared above the blonde swordswoman as she shouted, "Sword Birth!" She then dug her sword into the ground of the rail, making numbers upon numbers of swords appear on the roof and to the gray-haired female. She stood up and cut the swords that were coming to her.

Suddenly, a deep female voice questioned, "Hmm...Sword Birth?"

The voice tensed up Yumi a little. "What? Who's there?!" she asked.

An older woman came out of the building, wearing glasses and black, yellow, and white archbishop robes. Her gray hair was cut to a bob and she was smiling. "Isn't that the Sacred Gear that can exhibit invincible power based on the user's ability?" she asked. The swords stopped coming as the woman looked up at Frieda. "Frieda Sellzen, I'm afraid your use of Holy Swords is still inadequate."

The crazed stray nun looked down at the woman. "Oh, Old Lady Valerie!" she said in surprise.

That made the blonde-haired girl gasp and widened her eyes, her whole body feeling tense. "What?!" she exclaimed.

Issei looked at her as well. "Then that must be the woman Xenos was talking about..." she muttered under her breath.

The shouta's eyes were wide too. "The mastermind behind the Holy Sword Project..." he also muttered.

The blonde-haired girl's grip on her sword tightened a lot and she gritted her teeth. After so many years, she finally found her, the woman behind her comrades' murders and her suffering. "Valerie Galeili!" she shouted angrily.

The old woman looked up at her and kept her smile. "The one and only, miss," she replied.

Frieda sighed in relief. "That's what you always say, old lady~," she stated. "Shame I have this lizard scum's tongue in the way!"

Valerie looked back up at her. "How about you put all the elements flowing through your body into the sword's blade?" she suggested. "That would work against it."

The gray-haired female then held her sword up. "Putting the elements..." she murmured to herself as the sword glowed. "...into the blade." She began laughing evilly.

Worried, Issei said to Saji, "This is bad! Be-" Suddenly, the stray nun glowed and laughed some more as she cut the line. The light-brown-haired girl screamed a little and fell to the ground, feeling the pain the sword brought to her line. "Saji!"

"Now I see~," sang Frieda. "By effectively using the holy elements of this sword, I can power up even more~! Now..." She looked back at Yumi, causing her to gasp. "Why don't you stay there and become prey for my lovely sword~?" She then leaped up and lunged towards her. She fortunately got her sword out of the rail and was about to block her sword.

However, another blocked it for her, shocking both her and Frieda. "What?" the gray-haired woman muttered as they both saw Xenos block it with his sword. His cape blew up, revealing his tight unitard hugging his athletic body.

"Xenos?" the female pervert questioned.

"Don't forget me!" said Irving, who was next to her and shocked her. He took off his cape, revealing his unitard that hugged his athletic body as well.

"Irving?!"

"Yup! You guys contacted us, so we came on over!"

"But why?" asked Saji.

Kabu showed the two girls his phone. "Because we arranged it," he answered. That would explain why he used his phone earlier.

Back up at the rail, Xenos's sword glowed like Frieda's and he looked really angry. "Traitors Valerie Galeili and Frieda Sellzen," he said. "I shall judge you in God's name!"

Frieda scoffed. "Don't you fucking bring up that revolting name, you bastard!" she shouted at him. While that was happening, Yumi actually jumped up and let out a battle cry, about to attack the crazy woman. She noticed her quickly and dodged her, getting out of the clash with the blue-haired male and landing next to the older woman.

"Frieda," Valerie said to her.

"What?" she replied as she looked at her.

"Your only job was to just get rid of the people from the Church who snuck in." She then looked up at Xenos with a serious look on her face. "However, there are two here with Holy Swords." She looked back at her. "We can't win at this rate. Let us pull back for now."

Frieda chuckled as she got a little ball out of the pocket of her unitard. "Of course, m'am~," she replied. "Then I'll see you all later~!" She laughed once again as she threw the ball to the ground, the two women disappearing in a flash. Xenos and Yumi lunged toward them to get them, but they were gone in the flash as it dimmed it.

"Damn it..." muttered Yumi. She looked at Xenos and nodded. They both ran away as the blue-haired male shouted, "After them, Irving!" The chestnut-haired male nodded as he followed them.

That confused the hell out of everybody. "Wait! Where are you going, Kiba?!" she asked before they disappeared into the woods. "What's going on with everybody?" Everyone else wanted to know why she left them like that. Xenos and Irving, sure, but Yumi? What was she-

"Good grief, how troublesome you guys are," said...Richard's voice. Everyone looked back to see not only him, but Akihiko, Sora, and Tsutomu appear out of their respective magic circles.

"PRESIDENT?!" exclaimed both girls as they saw their masters.

"Just what is the meaning of this, Isa?" asked the crimson-haired man, who was smiling along with the dark-haired one.

"You will have to explain this, Saji," demanded Sora.

Both girls freaked out about being caught while Kabu just frowned at Richard. They all couldn't believe they were caught...

* * *

 **Done. What do you think?**

 **Follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you on the next chapter!**


	53. S2E4: A Strong Enemy Appeared!-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: So yeeeeeaaah...I kept the spanking here...also...just a bit of fem!Issei fanservice...SORRY, NOT SORRY!***

* * *

 **Episode 4: A Strong Enemy Appeared!-Part 2**

Inside of the building, Issei, Saji, and Kabu sat on their knees before their masters. Saji was sweating like crazy when she was looking at Sora. The men stood before all of them, except for Richard, who sat on a cart. "Even though I said we wouldn't intervene, I want to get a grasp of the situation, at the very least," Richard stated with his arms crossed. "That's why Sora and I had Akihiko and Tsutomu watch the two from the Church." Issei gasped, now feeling stupid for coming up with her plan in the first place.

"Saji," the guy with the glasses said, making her tense up more.

"Y-yes, President?" she asked with a sorry voice.

"You acted way too much on your own." Saji tensed up more. "You're more troublesome than I expected."

She whimpered, looking down in shame and murmuring, "I'm sorry...President..."

Richard stopped crossing his legs, his bulge seen. "So, Yumi went after this Valerie woman, correct?" the red-haired male asked his servants.

"Yes," Issei replied. "With Xenos and Irving." She sighed. "I don't know why, but if anything happens, she should contact us."

"I wonder if she will. Her head is filled with vengeance, so I wonder if she'll have the luxury of calling you."

"Well..."

Richard then looked at the white-haired shouta. "Kabu."

"Yes, President?" he replied.

"Why did you even get involved in this?"

He lowered his head, frowning and looking sad. "I also don't want Yumi-senpai to go away."

Richard sighed. "Well, there's no use crying over spilled milk. It's just that what you all did here might affect the devil world greatly. You two were aware of that, right?" They both nodded, feeling bad.

"I'm sorry, President," they both said. Hopefully, he would forgive the two-

Suddenly, everyone heard Saji scream...sensually, making them look at her...on all fours...getting spanked...by Sora with a magic circle...blushing a lot. "Just because you're female doesn't mean you'll get off easily," he said to her. "You will need more time to reflect on your actions!"

He spanked her again, making her scream again and blush harder. "I'm so sorry, PresideEEEENT~!" He spanked her again. "Please forgive me!"

"I forgive you, but you deserve a thousand spankings."

Issei looked shocked at seeing that, beginning to feel nervous. "He's using his powers to spank her?!" she exclaimed before sweat-dropping at Saji's expression, which was...happy? She enjoyed that? She mumbled to herself, "I thought you complained about your President being too harsh..." She began to think: Will Richard do it to her and Kabu too? Actually, now that she thought about it...

She imagined Richard in a BDSM outfit that showed off his bulge and his sculpted chest, wearing a mask and saying to her seductively, _"_ _You've been a naughty girl, Isa~. It's time to take your punishment~."_

Richard stood up and said, "Isa, Kabu." They both looked up at him, Issei blushing at her thoughts of Richard spanking her. He hugged the two of them, surprising the two of them. "You two...all you do is make me worry..." She kinda felt relieved that he wouldn't spank them. _I'm so lucky to be Richard-senpai's servant!_ she thought happily.

Saji looked at the situation over there and asked, "Why can't we just end on a happy note like them over there?!"

"They're them, we're us," Sora answered as he spanked her again.

Issei sweat-dropped at her. _You seem to be enjoying your punishment though..._

As Richard broke his hug from the two of them, he said to the female pervert with a blush, "Now, Isa, stick your bottom out to me."

 _...What?_

That shocked Issei a great deal, making her cry crocodile tears. "Why, President?!" she exclaimed. "Haven't you forgiven us?!"

He chuckled and smiled at her. "I can't. As a master, I am supposed to discipline my servants." He then stood up and had magic circles appear on both his hands. He looked down at Kabu. "You stick your bottom out too, Kabu. Both of you will be getting a thousand spankings."

On one hand, she didn't want it because she was scared it would hurt her a lot, but on the other...she kinda wanted it because a hot guy would be spanking her, which was something she saw in Seduction Boys, but she would experience it for herself.

...

On all fours and sticking their butts out for their master, Issei and Kabu nervously waited for Richard to start. He took a deep breath. He didn't want to do it, but they needed some discipline. Suddenly, he noticed that her white panties were sticking out, making him blush and look away from the sight to not raise any suspicion. Akihiko also blushed at the sight of her panties, looking away to prevent suspicion as well.

Finally, he gave them the first spank. While Kabu grunted and blushed a little, Issei let herself go, blushing and...moaning loudly. That caught the attention of everyone in the room, the guys looking at them with blushes, Richard and Akihiko especially, having their faces turned entirely red. Saji just looked at her with a drop of sweat appearing on her face. _She enjoys this too?_ she thought, grinning a little.

 _Did she do that on purpose?!_ the red-haired male thought. "Uh, try to not say anything, Isa," he demanded of her kindly.

"O-of course, Presid-" she replied before he spanked her and Kabu again. "-EEEEEEENT~!" His face got even redder as much as everyone else's. "I promise!"

He felt so embarrassed and...aroused to hear her moan so loud. He decided to put that aside and continue to spank her and Kabu more, amplifying those feelings.

Akihiko also felt that too as he was watching her get spanked and holding in her moans...grinning a little.

* * *

After that, Issei arrived home with Richard, blushing and rubbing her bottom. "That hurt so much..." she mumbled to herself. She then thought, _But, for some reason, it felt so good..._ She practically felt like the heroine of Seduction Boys after her...night with one of the incubi.

While she was thinking that, Richard tried to stop blushing and thought repeatedly to himself, _I must not think indecent thoughts. I must not think indecent thoughts. I must not think indecent thoughts..._

As the female pervert knocked on the door, Asher opened it...he was wearing a long apron...naked...exposing his hips and his butt, but hugging his semi-sculpted chest. "Welcome home, you two!" he greeted them with a smile. Issei's eyes widened at the sight of him in a naked apron. His bulge could be seen through the apron. "You both must be so tired after working this late. "I'll start getting dinner ready for you two."

"A-A-Asher-kun..." Issei murmured as she pointed at the apron and she and Richard got inside. "You-your clothes..."

Asher widened his eyes a little and chuckled, closing the door. "Oh yeah, that. You see..."

* * *

 _As he was changing in the boys' locker room, exposed in his tightie-whities that hugged his butt and his bulge, Akiro approached him, wearing blue briefs that also hugged his butt and bulge, grinning and his glasses glinting mischievously._

* * *

"Well, my classmate, Kiryuu Akiro-san, said that the best way to refresh tired ladies is to wear clothes like this," he explained.

 _Oh, that four-eyed pervert..._ the female pervert thought, not realizing that hypocrisy in thinking that.

Richard's eyes actually twinkled. "So there's that method as well," he stated happily.

Issei looked at him with a puzzled look. "President?"

He sighed happily and put a hand on his hip. "Oh, Ash, you're going to become a wicked and handsome devil someday. Perhaps sexy as well."

Asher blushed and shot back a little. "But I don't want to be a sexy devil!"

"Uh...well, you should hurry up and change!" suggested Issei. "If Mom and Dad see you like this-"

"Oh, that apron fits you well!" said Issei's mother as she appeared out of the living room. "Isn't that right, dear?"

She then pulled out her father, grabbing him by the cheek and making him say, "O-of course, dear!" he replied. Issei sweat-dropped at the look of that, but began to wave her hands in a panic.

"Wait, Mom, Dad! I can explain-" she blurted out before her mother cut her off.

"We let him dress like that, you know," she stated, surprising her a lot. "Your father gave him one of his aprons to put on!" They LET Asher dress like this?! Well, her father didn't look like he approved since his cheek was being pulled, but why did her MOM approve of this?!

Richard thought of something and asked, "Then, Father, would you mind if you lend me one of your aprons so I can dress in it naked as well?"

"WHAT?!" Issei exclaimed lecherously.

"Of course..." Mr. Hyoudou murmured before his wife pulled his cheek more aggressively. "NOT! Of course not! If you just come with us..."

He nodded as he took a step to follow them. He stopped and looked at the former priest. "Ash," he said to him.

"Yes?" he replied before Richard bent down to whisper in his ear, his butt and underbulge sticking out.

"I must give my congratulations for getting the first move on me." He then left with Issei's parents, leaving the blonde-haired male confused.

"Uh...thanks?"

Issei let out a heavy sigh, sweat-dropping at the situation. She didn't it, but... "What is with this atmosphere?" she muttered to herself.

Asher then looked at his crush with a worried look and asked, "Issei-san, are my clothes problematic for you?"

She looked up at him and instantly shook her head. "Of course not!" she answered. "They look really good on you!" He blushed and smiled at her for the compliment, but she kept going. "Also, even if those people from the Church come back, I'll protect you!" His blush expanded and he gasped a little at what she said. "If anything scares you, I'll get it away from you."

He appreciated that, but...he thought of something else. "Thanks, Issei-san. To be honest, I don't regret being a devil." The female pervert looked surprised when he said that. "I mean, I never forgot about my faith, but now I have something more important than my feelings towards God: President-san, the club members, my friends from school, your parents...and you." Now she began to blush when he said that, her heart racing a little. "Everyone is so precious to me. I want to be with everyone for the rest of time. I don't ever want to be alone again." He then gave her a warm hug, amplifying both of their blushes as his bare chest touched her clothed one and his bulge was felt on her waist. "Now, I won't be alone again, since I have all of you, especially you, Issei-san."

She felt happy for him, now that he wasn't alone anymore and he got that life she promised him. Even so, she realized that his back was open as she hugged him back. _R-right! He's only wearing an apron!_ she thought as she let go of his back as her hands shakily traveled down to his exposed butt. _Wh-what are my hands doing?! Well...I guess..._ She wondered what a man's ass felt like, so she was about to grab his butt when suddenly-

"Isa," called out Richard, making her hands move away from his butt and up in the air, trying to be innocent.

"Pr-President!" she exclaimed in surprise. "I-I swear, I wasn't doing-" She stopped when she saw him wearing a short dark red apron, exposing his sculpted chest, his hips, and his butt.

He moved his hands to show it off, asking, "How is this?"

He looked super sexy in that, unsurprisingly. "PRESIDENT!" she shouted before she nosebled a lot of blood and fell down in shock and bliss. Not even in Seduction Boys has this happened, which was great, if she were being honest to herself.

...

In the kitchen, the boys decided to teach her how to cook dinner in their naked aprons, which made her feel more blissful since their bodies were touching hers and both of them were more attractive in them. Her parents were looking from the distance, her mother giggling while her father had a...look of disapproval before it disappeared with his wife tugging it again.

"It's like she has two husbands, dear~!" she said happily, giggling.

"R-right, honey..." he replied, having no words to rebut this.

* * *

 **Eye Catch #35:** **Irving is laying left on his side on the checkered floor, wearing his tight black unitard that hugged his butt, chest, and bulge. His butt is showing off and the upper part torn in two places, one revealing one of his pecs and the other revealing some of his abs. He looks a little embarrassed, blushing and his mouth open.**

* * *

 **Yeah, sorry, bloodyredrose1994, but guys with naked aprons do go together, just look it up. Anyways, how was this chapter? SORRY, NOT SORRY ABOUT THE BEGINNING! Hope you guys didn't mind that.**

 **Follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	54. S2E4: A Strong Enemy Appeared!-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Eye Catch #36:** **Tsutomu is laying on his back on the checkered floor, completely naked and his wings out. His ponytail was off, his medium-length black hair sprawled all over the floor. His penis was covered with one of his wings and he put an arm to his mouth, looking angrily embarrassed. His glasses are also off and in his left hand.**

* * *

 **Episode 4: A Strong Enemy Appeared!-Part 3**

At school the next day, Issei laid her head on her desk and looked out the window to see the sky, deep in thinking. _Well, nothing came from Kiba last night..._ she thought in worry. Why was that? What was Kiba-

"You seem pretty serious recently, Issei," Motoe stated, both her and Matsuyo grinning and their faces close to hers

She suddenly shot up in utter surprise to see them and screamed a little. "Stop putting your faces in front of me when I'm not ready, you guys!" she shouted at them in an annoyed tone.

In union, the two female perverts asked, "Are you thinking about touching all of Richard-senpai's body or Himejima-senpai's body?" All of them imagined the two men stark-naked, covering their penises with their hands and looking seductive.

She sighed. "I think about that everyday," she answered before grinning, thinking of a way to provoke them a little. "Although..."

The two female perverts gasped and shouted, "ALTHOUGH?!"

"I touch President's body more often than Akihiko-senpai's. Both are firm and sexy bodies with amazing manhoods." More emphasis was put into their chests, showing off their pecs and abs.

"FIRM AND SEXY?!" exclaimed a shocked Matsuyo.

"AMAZING MANHOODS?!" added a just-as-shocked Motoe.

She began thinking about their bodies more. "I can't really tell which is sexier than the other..." She trailed off when she saw her friends crouch down and cry in pure envy.

"Issei, you may need to run away from the senior boys' followers in the future!" the shaved-haired girl said as a warning.

"Including us, since there's a lot of them!" added the girl with the glasses.

The most perverted of them all then stood up, put her hand over her heart, and said with utter seriousness, "Matsuyo, Motoe, a man's pecs, abs, and bulge are heavier than life."

Her friends continued crying, but hugged each other and looked at her as if she were a goddess. "How deep, Issei!" Matsuyo stated.

"It rings true to my lonely, pervy heart!" added Motoe.

* * *

Later in the schoolhouse, Richard, Akihiko, Issei, Asher, and Kabu were in the room. Richard sat on one of the couches, Akihiko standing next to him, while Kabu sat on the other, Issei and Asher standing next to him. "Really?" asked the female pervert. "Did Kiba contact you?"

The red-haired man shook his head. "Not once," he answered. "The guys she was with do have skill. I thought that maybe they could take on the nun if the stray nun if she were by herself, but..."

Issei, Asher, and Kabu looked solemn, especially Issei and Kabu. "Did I...make things worse?" she asked him, feeling ashamed.

"We couldn't wait for her to contact us, so we've sent our familiars to look around town for her."

* * *

Kabu's familiar, Shiro, was on a roof looking for the blonde girl.

* * *

"And when we did..." Akihiko began, sounding serious.

* * *

The dark-haired man's familiar was on a pole with others like her, searching for Yumi.

* * *

Richard's bat was flying into the forest-like part of town before spotting...Irving, unconscious on the ground with his unitard torn. He looked completely shocked and flew down to him. His sculpted torso was left exposed as well as his waist and most of his crotch, a piece of the cloth covering his penis. He turned into his human form and began picking him up when the peerage appeared at the scene from a magic circle. All of them looked shocked to see Irving like this, especially Issei. Even if he wasn't that pleasant to her recently, he still didn't deserve this.

"Irving!" she shouted as she ran to him. She saw that he was unconscious and some damage was done to him. She looked back at the blonde-haired guy. "Asher-kun!"

He nodded as he ran to him and used his Twilight Healing to heal him. "Who would do this?!" he asked in utter shock. The chestnut-haired male stirred a little, much to their relief.

"What happened, Irving?!" she asked him quickly. "Where's Kiba and Xenos?!"

He looked pained, but weakly answered, "They...got away..."

"Got away?"

"I was...too slow...to catch up...with them..." He winced and tensed up at the pain he still had.

"Please, stop talking," Asher told him. "You'll hurt yourself more."

He ignored his advice though, muttering, "She...she is too strong..."

"She?" Issei asked curiously.

"Please...be..." He fainted due to the pain he still had.

"Irving!" She hoped that he had fainted, otherwise...

Another magic circle appeared, which was bluish-grey, and revealed Sora, Tsutomu, and Saji. "President!" she shouted to Sora.

Relieved of their appearance, Richard said, "Thanks for coming, Sora."

"Of course," he replied as they all walked to Irving and took a look at him. "Your message was very urgent, anyway." Asher stopped healing, making no progress. The guy with glasses looked at him. "The damage is pretty bad, isn't that right?"

He nodded at him. "Yeah, Twilight Healing can't seem to recover consumed stamina," he answered solemnly.

He nodded back at the former priest and looked down at the exorcist. "I have equipment in my home that can treat him." He then looked at the taller guy with glasses. "Tsutomu."

"Yes, President," he replied as he picked him up, Richard's bat turning back into a bat and disappearing.

"I'll leave him to you, understand?"

"Of course." He then disappeared with Irving in a magic circle. Everyone, especially Issei, hoped he was alright.

She and Asher stood up from the ground, the female pervert stating, "Well, at least Kiba and Xenos are alright."

"Yeah," said Asher.

"So...is your butt okay?" asked Saji so suddenly.

Issei nervously giggled and answered, "Yeah, it's thanks to Asher-kun's treatment."

"Huh..." she muttered, looking a bit puzzled, before asking, "So really, what's going on here?"

She shrugged. "We don't know, we just got here." Suddenly, everyone felt a sharp pain and chilling in all of their bodies, shocking them all.

"Whoa, what's this feeling?!"

Issei recognized it though and turned back to the direction it was coming from. "No way..." she muttered.

"Well, well~, would you lookie here~?" said...Frieda's voice as she appeared from behind a tree and walked to face them. She seems to be wearing a nun uniform this time, her unitard under it. "Shitty lambs taking the bait~, and all gathered up for slaughter~!" She then bowed to them, her voice then turning cold. "So, how are you, devil scum?"

"You!" Issei yelled angrily. Everyone went into fighting position.

"I figured," stated Richard.

She looked at Asher and said, "Ooooo~, hi, Asher-kun~." He felt absolutely frozen when he saw her, feeling terrified due to what she did to him. "Looks like you changed sides and turned into one of the devil scum~." She laughed while he looked both terrified and angry. "Are you happy with that scummy life?"

Pissed off, Issei let out her gauntlet, bow, and arrow and yelled, "You lay one finger on Asher-kun, I'll-" She was cut off by Sora jumping over her, the top of his underwear seen before he landed on the ground and joined Richard, both letting out their magic circles.

Despite this, Frieda wagged her finger at them. "Come on now~, let's not fight~. A certain someone needs to speak with that red-head~."

Curious, both made their magic circles disappear, Richard asking, "Who?"

"My boss~." She then looked up as the sky turned purple, everyone looking up in shock as they saw a woman with several fallen angel wings appear from it.

"A fallen angel," muttered Kabu.

"With ten wings, meaning that she's of the leader class," added a serious Akihiko.

"Pleasure to meet you, I assume, the Son of the House of Gremory," greeted the woman in a low feminine voice. "My name is Kokabiel." The woman in question had long black hair with parted bangs, pale white skin, long elf-like ears, red glowing eyes, DD-cup (nearly E-cup) breasts, and a long Gothic dress with dark colors.

Richard kept his cool as usual and took a step to him, folding his arms and smirking as he looked up at her. "Good afternoon, fallen leader of the angels. My name is Richard Gremory and it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

The female fallen angel chuckled. "Your crimson-red hair is absolutely stunning to look at. You look like your eldest sister, the Scarlet Devil King, Sirzeca, which infuriates me."

"Right, and why did you want to talk to me?" He looked confident as usual. "It is rare to see a leader so up close."

"Well, I just thinking of starting with your stronghold, Kuoh Academy, and then running amok with this town."

His confident face was then replaced with an angered one. "Our school?"

"And when I do that, Sirzeca will have to come out, even if she doesn't want to."

He gave her a piercing glare. "And when you do that, the war between God, the fallen angels, and the devils will break out once again."

Kokabiel laughed. "Here I thought that if I stole the Excaliburs, Michael would come after me. Instead, I got some amateur exorcists and two lowly Holy Sword wielders." She let out a deep sigh. "I must say, that is quite disappointing."

Richard clenched his fists and furrowed his brow more. "So your goal from the beginning was to start up another war?"

"Oh, you are correct, handsome," she answered before chuckling. "When the Three-Way war ended, I've gotten so bored. Azazel, or as she likes to be called, Azalea, and Shemhanzo were being so passive about the next war as well."

 _Azalea? Shemhanzo? Where have I heard those names before?_ the female pervert thought. She has heard of those names before. She then remembered Raynark, that bastard. She widened her eyes. "Him...Raynark mentioned them before," she whispered to herself.

"Azazel, or Azalea, the Govener-General of the fallen angels," Richard informed her.

"So she's the head of the fallen angels..."

"That bitch, Azalea-not only is she so passive about war, but she also started collecting these weird things called Sacred Gears, completely immersed in her study of them."

That made Issei mad. She already had a great hate for fallen angels, but it strengthened when she said that. "So you guys not only want Holy Swords, but Sacred Gears as well?!" she shouted angrily at her.

Kokabiel could only giggle though. "Your Boosted Gear could be very useful as a weapon, but I am not that interested, even though it's a Longnius. However, Azalea might want it for the same reason. She has pretty strange taste as a collector."

"As if! I will never become a part of her collection!"

The fallen angel sighed. "Fallen angels, devils, and angels-all who are barely in the state of equilibrium." The entire peerage gasped as she said, "In that case, I will start a war with my own hands."

"You're a maniacal woman," Richard stated bluntly.

"I'll start with using you devils. Lucifer's younger brother, Richard Gremory, and Leviathan's younger brother, Sora Sitri." Both men tensed up and got into fighting position in case she tried anything. "The power in your school must be very high, considering you two attend it. I'll enjoy embarking chaos there. It seems to be a great warzone."

"You're crazy, lady!" yelled Saji.

"Yeah!" added Issei. "There must be something wrong with her head or something!"

Frieda began laughing crazily and asked, "Isn't my crazy boss the best~? I am also getting caught up with it too~." She then opened her nun gown to reveal her Holy Swords. "Just look at these lovely rewards~!"

Everyone tensed at the sight of them. "Excalibur..." muttered the white-haired shouta.

Issei then realized something, much to her shock. "Could those be all the swords she has?!" she exclaimed.

"It seems like it," answered Richard.

"You're kidding..."

The gray-haired woman continued, "All of them are in hyper-state, ready to be used~! I truly am the best~!" She then snickered confidently and released the kneaded arm band...Irving had. "I even got this lovely thing from that guy with the short ponytail!" Richard and Issei's eyes widened at the fact.

"Now, let us war against each other, brother of the Scarlet Devil King Sirzeca Lucifer, Richard Gremory!" announced Kokabiel boldly as she summoned a magic circle and shot arrow-like beams at everyone.

Since he was prepped to fight, the crimson-haired male shouted to everybody, "Everyone, get back!" He, along with Sora and Akihiko, blocked some of the beams with their magic circles. Everyone else ran away, Issei barely dodging one of them and Kabu jumping over one to land on a tree branch, crouching down on it and showing off his butt.

The sky turned normal suddenly, surprising everybody and having the men make their magic circles disappear. "Where did she go?!" asked Saji.

"That way," noted Kabu as he pointed at the school. "Toward Kuoh Academy..."

Issei couldn't get more angry at this. "They're really going to destroy the Academy..."

"No, they're going to start there," corrected Sora, pushing up his glasses. "It won't end just with the Academy."

Richard nodded, angered and serious. "That's right," he added.

Her eyes widened, thinking of the worst. "Wait, then that means..."

"A fallen angel of her class can destroy this whole area quite easily."

The brown-haired girl looked over at the town, imagining it be completely obliterated by a beam, killing the students...her parents...that heightened her anger, making her clench her fists. "You...you don't mess with me, you fallen angel bitch!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Richard looked at her with his serious expression. "Come on, Isa, we're going to the Academy," he said as they all began to leave.

Without any hesitation, she replied, "Yes, sir!" She won't let her get away from doing that. She will not.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the campus, a large golden magic symbol appeared on the track. Valerie was there, chuckling as she looked at it. "Finally, this will be something to watch..." she said to herself, grinning. The symbol then shot up a golden beam into the air and sky.

* * *

From very far, Xenos was on a roof of a building with his sword when he suddenly saw the beam. His pupils shrunk and he gasped at the sight. That didn't look so good...

* * *

"My dream will finally come true," the old woman continued, spreading her arms out. Frieda was on the opposite side of the symbol, holding her sword up and grinning widely.

* * *

In another building, Yumi saw the beam through a window angrily. She knew that was bad...and she didn't want to wait around to see what it will do.

* * *

 **All done with Episode 4! What do you think about it? Any typos or mistakes?**

 **I did decide to keep the name Kokabiel due to a couple of reviews and I already planned that Azalea is just a nickname for Fem!Azazel, so yeah. Not to be rude or anything, but I thought I wanted to point that out. I have no idea about Michael though. Since I heard that Gabriel is a woman in this universe, I have no idea if I should make Michael female too. I dunno, what do you guys think?**

 **Follow, favorite, review, and I'll see you in the next episode!**


	55. S2E5:Decisive Battle at Kuoh Academy!-P1

**Here's the next episode! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: This'll be a two-parter and possibly the next episode as well. Just saying!***

* * *

Late at night, a crystal-like barrier covered the entire Kuoh campus. "The school is now covered with this barrier," Sora stated. It was shown that he and his entire peerage were using their magic to keep the barrier around the campus. "If nothing drastic happens, it should be able to keep the damage away from the outside."

Richard smiled at him and nodded. "Thanks, Sora. That should help," he replied. He was with his own peerage, looking up at Sora's peerage from the ground.

"This is only if the conditions remain the same, however."

"Correct."

Behind Richard's peerage, Tsutomu appeared from a magic circle. Issei was the first to notice him, looking back at him and asking, "Where's Irving, Vice President?"

He walked towards his peerage with a serious look on his face and replied, "His condition is not life-threatening, which wouldn't be possible if it weren't for Argento-san's treatment."

The blonde-haired guy smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness," he said.

Despite being relieved about that as well, Issei still kept a serious face. "What about Xenos? Where did he go?"

"Nothing from Kiba either, yeah?" Saji asked her.

The female pervert shook her head. "No. We haven't been able to contact her, but I hope she's safe."

"I believe so too," Kabu added as he nodded at her.

As the wind blew, the bottom of Sora's shirt flew up, revealing the top of his yellow underwear. "I will try my best to keep the barrier up, but I may not prevent the school from collapsing," he stated before sighing. "As unbearable as it is."

"I will not let that happen," Richard said in a serious tone.

Sora's eyes looked back at his friend. "Richard, it's not too late to contact your sister now..."

He smirked and shook his head. "I don't see you contacting your big brother."

"Right, because my family is..." he mumbled before continuing clearly, "Your older sister loves you, doesn't she? Sirzeca would be willing to help you out." Richard's smirk disappeared. He wasn't wrong, but he wanted to handle this by himsel-

"I've already contacted Sirzeca," Akihiko stated in a serious tone. That surprised the red-haired man.

"Akihiko! Why did you contact her on your own?!" he exclaimed.

The dark-haired man's face was completely serious. "Richard, I understand that you don't want to be a bother to Sirzeca, but our enemy here is high-ranked fallen angel. She is not someone you can take on your own." The red-haired male clenched his fists. What he said was true, but still...

Akihiko's face then turned reassuring with a smile as he said, "Why don't we have the Devil King help with this?" Richard sighed. He decided that it was inevitable, so he nodded at him, making his smile widen and his eyes closed. "Thank you for understanding, President~. Sirzeca's forces will arrive in one hour~."

Richard nervously smiled at him. "Jeez, I just can't win against you, can I?" He then turned to the barrier, crossing his arms and smiling confidently. "Just in one hour?" He was thinking of something the peerage could do while waiting...

* * *

 **Episode 5: Decisive Battle at Kuoh Academy!-Part 1**

Inside of the school's main lobby, Richard and his entire peerage walked across it. "Isa, I'll have you on support," the red-haired man said to Issei.

"Support?" she asked.

"I want you to use your abilities to transfer your powers to others to raise their powers."

That didn't sound like a bad idea, so she nodded with a smile. "Alright! I'll get on it!"

He then turned to Akihiko and Kabu and said to them quietly, "We'll need to stall Isa before she can transfer her power to anybody."

The raven-haired male chuckled and replied, "Alright, President."

"Yes, President," the white-haired shouta replied.

Richard nodded and said, "Isa."

"Y-yes?" she replied.

He then looked back at her. "We're all counting on you."

It was a bit of pressure to hear that, but she was willing to do it. She nodded again and replied, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

Outside, Valerie was still working on summoning something through the golden magic circle, her arms still raised as beams of gold were shooting up into the air and into another golden magic circle in the sky. Her grin was wide and creepy.

* * *

"We'll need the offensive for this battle," he announced to everybody. "We have to get into the school and prevent Kokabiel from using her power. Unlike the fight with Risa, our lives will be at risk this time. But I will not allow us to die." He then smiled. "My dear servants, let us survive so we can go to school together again!" He extended his arm out in front of himself.

"Yes, President!" replied everybody else, feeling confident in Richard's scheme.

Issei took a deep breath and whispered, "Promotion...Queen!" She then felt great power course through her body as an imaginary Queen piece dissolved into her.

* * *

The peerage finally got outside and saw the golden magic circle in the sky. Asher's eyes widened. "What in the world is that?" he asked.

"It seems as though the four Excaliburs form as one," stated a familiar low feminine voice. "It seems like something I can think of." Everyone tensed and looked up, seeing no other than Kokabiel sitting on a floating throne.

"Kokabiel!" Richard exclaimed.

The female fallen angel chuckled, resting her cheek on her fist and asking, "So where is Sirzeca? Or is Seranfall coming?"

The crimson-haired man scoffed and answered, "We're here in their place." The woman then snapped her fingers, a large golden power created from it. The looks of that caused the entire peerage to throw themselves in front of their master to protect him.

"President!" shouted Issei. It turned out she formed a light lance and threw it to the school's gymnasium, completely obliterating it. The force was strong enough to blow the peerage back. Everyone looked at the rubble of the gym in shock. "Oh no...the gym is..." Issei began to feel terrified.

"This is getting boring," Kokabiel said, sounding bored. "Oh well. A little diversion shouldn't hurt." The light lance disappeared.

"I-it can't be..."

 _"Are you becoming scared, partner?"_ Benyw asked suddenly, the female pervert's left hand having a glowing green circle in the middle.

She brought that hand up and answered, "Look at the size of that light lance! It also destroyed the entire gym! It's like it's from a different dimension or something!"

 _"Well, yeah, of course it is. We're talking about the woman that survived fighting with God and the Devil King."_

That shocked Issei even more, her muttering, "Can we beat a woman like that?"

 _"When it comes down to it, I can beat her if you let me make a large portion of your body be dragon."_

She smiled at that. It sounded like a good idea. "Most of me will be dragon, huh?" She then looked up at the raven-haired woman. "So what level is she at?"

"I suppose since you've all made it this far, I'll let you play with my pet," Kokabiel stated before a large bolt of lightning crashed down on the ground. It created a hole and a magic circle, summoning a beast out of fire. Out of the fire came out a large dog the size of a building with three heads and red eyes.

Richard gasped at the sight, his eyes widening. "Cerberus?!" he exclaimed.

"Ceberus?!" asked a frightened Issei.

"Living at the gates of the Underworld, this is the Watchdog of Hades."

Asher looked the most terrified at the fire-breathing dog, muttering, "The Watchdog...of Hades...?"

"Bringing that to the human world, it's..." Richard muttered before regaining his composure. "Akihiko, Kabu, let's go!"

"Yes!" both of them shouted as they all lunged to it, their bat wings out.

"Isa! Use your Sacred Gear to enhance our powers!" shouted the red-haired male.

Without hesitation, she shouted back, "Yes, President!" She then lunged her arm out and shouted, "Boosted Gear!" Her gauntlet, bow, and arrow then appeared, shouting, "Boost!"

Akihiko's clothes disappeared, revealing his naked body for a few seconds before his shrine uniform appeared on him. All the guys appeared above Cerberus, ready to fight it. Issei commanded the former priest, "Asher-kun, get back!"

He nodded at her and said, "Okay." He then walked behind her.

She smiled confidently and said to him, "No worries. President and the other will handle that thing!" He hoped she was right, because he wondered if something might go wrong...

The three-headed canine spouted fire at the men. The Crimson-Haired Ruin Prince dodged them while Akihiko used a power to freeze the fire. It was frozen stiff and broke. He then got out of the way as Richard shot his Crimson Ruin power to it, knocking it back. However, it got up on its feet and ran to them. Kabu did a front flip towards it, the top of his shirt flying to reveal the top of his underwear and his small bulge bouncing a little as he heel-kicked one of its heads.

Akihiko summoned thick bolts of lightning and yelled, "One more attack!" before shooting the lightning at it. The shouta gave another one of its heads another kick before the lightning electrocuted it. Suddenly, another Cerberus appeared, making the guys fight that as well as fighting the first.

Both Issei and Asher looked aghast at the sight. "Jeez, how many of them are there?!" the perverted girl exclaimed.

"Boost!" shouted her gauntlet as it glowed.

She sighed. "Still not enough power to transfer to them..." She clenched her fists as she thought, _Damn it...if I were stronger, I'd enhance their powers in an instant!_ She looked down in shame. _But I'm not..._ Her train of thought came to a halt as Asher gasped loudly, making her look back and see yet ANOTHER Cerberus behind them. Both looked terrified at the sight of it so close to them. It spouted out fire at them, making Issei grab Asher's hand and run away from it, barely dodging it. Both of them stopped and looked up, Issei clenching her teeth and pointing her arrow at it. "Another one?!"

"Boost!" shouted her gauntlet again. She looked down at it.

"If I attack or get attacked, then the multiplier will reset..." It was much to her dismay as she muttered, "Damn it!" She then turned to the former priest and demanded, "Asher-kun, run! I'll act as bait to draw its attention!" Before he could even rebut her statement, she ran to it, making him scared for her.

"Wait, Issei-san!" he shouted at her gravely.

The Cerberus tried to rip her apart with its claws, but she dodged the paw as it came, jumping over it. It then leaped up and was about to kill Issei. She still pointed her arrow at it and was about to shoot it when suddenly, a slash came out of nowhere and chopped one of its heads off. Issei's eyes widened as she looked up. A masculine figure with a large ax-like sword, a black unitard that hugged his butt tightly, and blue hair was the one responsible for the slash. That figure turned out to be Xenos. He looked back at her with his brownish-golden eyes and grinned, saying, "I've come to provide backup."

Surprised to see him, Issei exclaimed, "Xenos!" So he was fine. What about Yumi though? Xenos then sliced the creature in half as it died in a ball of flames, the female pervert looking awed at that.

While he was attacking one of the two Cerberus, Akihiko looked back and grinned. "Ah~, as expected of a Holy Sword that can do countless damage to evil things~," he commented.

Richard looked back too and smiled. "I didn't wish to need your help, but I'm glad you're here!" he added. Xenos just smirked confidently as he ran to the other Cerberus, slicing its head in half and making it scream. The large dog died in a ball of flames as well.

Issei was still awed at the sight of Xenos' swordsmanship, murmuring, "Amazing..." She suddenly noticed her gauntlet glowing for more than a second as well as her bow and arrow, making her look down at it. "Huh?"

 _"This is the sign that the multiplier reached to the appropriate level for fighting,"_ informed Benyw.

She smiled, looking up at the last Cerberus. "How convenient," she stated.

 _"You and this Sacred Gear mature every day. It just made you desire into a reality."_

She nodded, now feeling better and running closer to the flying men. "President! Akihiko-san! Here I come!" she shouted to them.

Both of them looked down at her and smiled in relief. "Isa," Richard said as he flew down to her to give her a better shot.

"Issei-chan~," said Akihiko as he followed suit.

The perverted girl then stopped and summoned two bows. "Boosted Gear, Gift!" she shouted as the arrows turned special and she shot them at the two men. The arrows absorbed into them, making them both blush and moan as the power seeped into their bloodstreams. Akihiko...smiled while doing that. Issei panted, feeling a bit weaker than before. Despite that, she thought it was worth it.

Xenos saw the whole thing and looked surprised. He then looked at her and asked, "You can do that too, Hyoudou Issei?" She nodded at him.

"Now we can beat her," Richard said with his usual confidence.

"Of course we can~," added Akihiko.

The red-haired male turned to the raven-haired one. "Akihiko."

He nodded as he raised his hand up in the air and shouted, "Ring out, my lightning!" A large yellow magic circle appeared, a thick beam of lightning crashing upon it. Kabu carried the beast like it was nothing and brought it down, wrestler-style. As it yelped in pain, Richard summoned his power and tried powering it up. The Cerberus then spotted Asher and ran to him, making him freeze in horror since there was nothing he could do to stop it.

In horror, Issei yelled, "ASHER-KUN!" He was about ready to run away from it, screaming. But then suddenly, a plethora of sword broke out of the ground and stabbed it multiple times, rising it up from the ground as it howled in pain. It turned out that Yumi was there, landing in front of Asher with a sword in her hand.

Pleased to see her again, Richard smiled and murmured, "Yumi!"

Asher sighed in relief and looked at her, saying, "Kiba-san! I'm glad you're here!" The blonde-haired girl smiled at the two happily, feeling glad that they and the rest of the peerage were alright.

The crimson-haired man turned to his right-hand man and shouted, "Akihiko!"

"Yes, President~!" he replied as he shot the lightning from his fingers and Richard pushing the magic circle with his power in it. The two crashed to each other and hit the beast with immense power. It screamed as loud as it could at the pain that gave it as it was completely obliterated.

Looking at Yumi, Issei ran to her happily, shouting, "That was awesome, Kiba!" The blonde-haired beauty looked at her with a modest smile on her face.

"Well, that wasn't too bad," Kokabiel commented, ruining the happy moment of victory and getting Richard's attention. He looked at her angrily and began acting impulsively, summoning his Ruin power again.

"Eat this!" he yelled at her as he shot the beam of Crimson ruin at her, his bulge bouncing a little.

Issei's eyes widened at the size of it. "That is so huge!" she exclaimed.

The Cadre-level fallen angel, however, chuckled as she stopped the Ruin and pushed it back to him. Shocked, he dodged it and it landed on the ground, creating a massive hole on the ground. He looked down in horror and awe. Had he not dodged...

"Now I see," continued the fallen angel as she stood up from her floating throne. "You become much more stronger with the power of the Red Dragon Empress." She laughed. "How interesting is that?" Richard clicked his tongue at her, feeling more and more enraged.

* * *

Outside of the campus, the Sitri peerage tried their best to hold the barrier while the battling was going on, their bodies tensing more as they put more effort into keeping it up.

* * *

"It is complete!" shouted Valerie as the magic circle glowed and created a new sword made of gold. Everyone looked and saw that, their pupils shrinking.

"No!" yelled Yumi. Xenos clenched his teeth.

The crazed old woman laughed. "With this now, I can finally..."

* * *

Way out into the town, a feminine figure with a sleeveless leather jacket, tight latex pants, and long silver hair saw not only the barrier, but the golden beam from a distance. Her icy-blue eyes narrowed at the sight of it.

* * *

 **Eye Catch #37:** **Tsutomu is sitting on the checkered floor with arms supporting him up and his legs spread, showing off his bulge under his light-blue briefs and the underside of his butt cheeks. His shirt was opened up, revealing his sculpted chest. He still wore his black socks and brown loafers as well as his glasses. He was grinning.**

* * *

 **Stopping here. What do you think so far?**

 **I couldn't think up of a good name for Male!Serafall, so I had to add an "n" in there because it sounds masculine enough.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter! :D**


	56. S2E5:Decisive Battle at Kuoh Academy!-P2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Eye Catch #38:** **Kabu is up from the floor, his knees bent as his toes holds him up as well as his arms. He was only wearing black socks and brown loafers, being stark-naked and his wings out. A part of one of his wings covers his exposed little penis and his average chest was exposed as well. He's blushing and his mouth is open a little.**

* * *

 **Episode 5: Decisive Battle at Kuoh Academy!-Part 2**

"I get the massive power that results from combination of the Excaliburs," Kokabiel continued. "That is the trade-off." The newly-made golden sword glowed brightly, still surrounded by light.

The crimson-haired male looked up at the golden sword with widened eyes. "You used that power to make the ground collapse?" he asked, shocked yet trying to keep his cool. It then propped itself onto the ground as the light surrounding it began to dim.

Issei walked a little towards it before stopping at a great distance, her eyes widened at the sight as well. "You have to be kidding me..." she muttered in a terrified tone. "Will the town really...disappear?" She was on the verge of tears, but tried to hold them back. The thought still terrified her at the moment.

The older woman chuckled before facing the peerage. "You all should probably start running," she warned. "This town will turn to rubble in twenty minutes or less." Issei stiffened, but Yumi gripped harder on her sword and Xenos jumped onto a roof of one of the buildings and went to fighting position.

"To stop that, you'll have to stop me," the female fallen angel stated as she rose up from her throne, spreading her arms out and grinning evilly. "What will you do..." She paused to let out her ten, black, feathery wings, one-by-one. "Richard Gremory?!"

Richard gritted his teeth and charged towards her in fury. "Isn't it obvious?!" he yelled angrily as he shot his power at her. Kokabiel, however, took his magic and absorbed it, making it a ball. She then saw Akihiko lunging to attack her as well, shooting his lightning to shock her. She managed to absorb that and make it a ball too. She then combined those two to created a ginormous ball of strong and extremely dangerous magic, carrying it over her head. This shocked both of the men well.

"Try again!" she shouted at them as she threw the ball to Richard. The raven-haired man quickly flew in front of him and summoned a protetive magic circle.

"President!" he shouted at him before getting hit by it. Both males screamed in pain, though they weren't obliterated thanks to the magic circle. The right side of the top of Akihiko's shrine outfit was shredded, exposing one of his pecs and some of his abs. It also shredded his right pant leg, exposing his thighs and almost his bulge. A small part of Richard's top shredded right below his nipple, showing the bottom of his pecs, and half of the top of his pants shredded too, showing his semi-transparent black underwear.

As the red-haired man regained his balance, he saw Akihiko dropping from the sky in pain. He didn't want him to get hurt, so he flew to him and shouted, "Akihiko!"

Issei also saw him dropping from the sky like that, making her instantly think up of a plan. She ran to where he was dropping, yelled, "Akihiko-san!" She then held her arms out to catch him, which she did, but since he was too heavy for her, they both fell on the ground. However, both were fine.

The dark-haired man sat up and saw the female pervert with her arms trying to carry his back and his legs. His eyes widened and he began to...blush. "Issei-chan...?" he asked in complete surprise.

She looked up at him and smiled nervously. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Sorry that I couldn't carry you. I'm not that strong, you see."

He smiled back at her nervously as well, which was unusual for him to do. "I apologize...even after I-"

She removed her arms from his back and legs and began standing up. "It doesn't matter, trust me." She then formed a regular arrow and pointed it at Kokabiel angrily. "I can't believe you! You'll pay for doing that to Akihiko-san!" She then ran closer to get a better shot.

Akihiko's blush expanded and his heart began beating faster. He only experienced that when he was trying to seduce Issei, but to him, this was actually better. He smiled at her and whispered, "You're so cute, Issei-chan~." Asher began running to him to heal him while Richard landed next to him, his hand on his shoulder since that hurt, and put away his wings.

...

In a short time, the former priest began healing Akihiko's chest, which hurts the most, even with his heart beating faster due to Issei saving him like that. The raven-haired man frowned, stating in a solemn tone, "It looks like that until Sirzeca-sama arrives, we won't be able to hold out."

Richard didn't want to give up though. He looked up at the Cadre-level fallen angel in fury. "But we have to do something instead of just doing nothing!" he replied. However, the sight of Yumi approaching Valerie caught his eye, making his eyes widen and his mouth release a gasp. "Yumi...?" _What is she doing?_ he thought.

Kokabiel dodged one of the perverted girl's arrows, making her more pissed off. However, that sight also caught her eye as well, making her stop what she was doing and look at it curiously. "Kiba?" she questioned, wondering what was going on there.

"Valerie Galilei..." muttered the blonde-haired female as she stopped and gave the older woman a deadly and furious stare. "I am a survivor of the Holy Sword Project-or more importantly, of those you've killed." The archbishop looked puzzled at her though.

"I'm sorry?" she replied.

"Despite that, I'm able to live on as a reincarnated devil." She then smirked at her. "I cannot die." She looked up at her. "I will avenge the deaths of my comrades!" She then charged towards her without a second thought.

Richard looked at Kokabiel, who formed another large light lance, beginning to feel terrified. He looked back at Yumi and shouted from the top of his lungs, "Yumi, wait!"

Kabu and Issei noticed this too, the female pervert interjecting, "Oh no!" They both then ran to protect her from the lance. However, they were too late as she threw it to her, blasting them both back and making them land hard on the ground. Both began to stand up, a part of Kabu's shirt shredded to reveal the top of his underwear. "Kiba!" Issei felt absolutely terrified for her. Did she survive?

She, in fact, did, but with the price of being in excruciating pain, her body flinching at the pain as she was on the ground of the crater created by the lance. "You avoided a direct attack?" asked Kokabiel, seemingly unimpressed. "You swift little mouse." She then crossed her arms before shouting, "Frieda!"

The crazy rogue nun appeared out of nowhere and replied, "Yes, boss~?"

The female pervert instantly felt furious, gripping harder on her bow as she gritted her teeth. "You..." she grunted. "You finally show your whore face?!" The nun could only blow raspberries at her and walked to the golden sword.

"Now for the last piece of entertainment..." the dark-haired woman said. "Use your Excalibur with the power of four others to get rid of all these pesky devils."

Frieda giggled and replied, "Sure, boss~!" She then turned to Issei and Kabu with an malicious grin on her face. "I have the most cutest Excalibur with wonder specs~!" She then grabbed its grip and held it as though she was offered it. "Thank for this blessed gift~!" She laughed as her pupils shrunk in a psychotic manner. "Now, who should I get rid of first..." Both of the devils prepped themselves for battling her in case it happened.

Meanwhile, Yumi tried to stand up, but always fell to the ground and on her knees. Her hands roughly grabbed some of the dirt on the ground as she panted, sweat dripping from her messy face. Valerie decided to say something about her. "I have heard of one of the subjects running away..." she began as she began approaching the blonde-haired beauty. She could only look at her in pure anger. "But for her to become a lowly devil..." She then scoffed and looked down at her evilly. "Thanks to you guys, I was able to complete the project."

Yumi's light-blue eyes widened at that saying. "Complete...?" she asked.

Valerie's eyes turned malicious. "All of you subjects didn't have enough of the gene to use the Holy Swords. Knowing that, I concluded that to..." Her entire face turned completely evil as she finished, "Take out the genes of the subjects!" Yumi gasped in horror. She could feel her palms shake and her skin crawling at hearing that fact. "And thus, we were able to crystallize them!" She then took out a blue crystal with a glowing light-blue center. "This is what it looks like, all of their genes from that time I had them crystallized." The blonde-haired female gasped in horror again as her eyes grew wider in complete terror. "This is the last one though." She was near to tears, shaking even more.

Frieda laughed once more and added, "All the others besides me died halfway through because they couldn't take their genes~!" She then slashed at Issei and Kabu, but both dodged it at the nick of time. "Thinking of it that way~, I am just so special, don't you agree~?"

"You bitch!" Issei yelled angrily, hateful towards what she heard.

Xenos landed before the scene to help Issei and Kabu, but saw the crystal, surprising him a little. "That's..." he muttered before flashing back to the Church. He remembered Irving, wearing a white dress shirt with a teal-blue vest on top and a red tie, black formal pants, and black dress shoes, on his knees and hands wrapped in prayer as a female priest granted him the crystal. "As a Holy Sword user receives the blessing, something like that is implanted into their bodies..." He then remembered Irving putting the crystal onto his chest, the glowing shining on his well-toned chest. "So that is to make up for the deficiency in genes?"

Valerie clicked her tongue. "Those hypocrites, those who run the Church. Excommunicating me as a pagan, but shamelessly using my research! That Michael, that is who I am talking about in this case. Even after taking out the genes from the subjects, I'm sure she was kind enough to not kill them."

Yumi tried holding her tears back, finally standing up and looking at the older woman angrily. "You...didn't need to...kill us..." she replied weakly, but still furious. "Why...?"

The old archbishop grinned at her. "You were all nothing more but materials for a top secret project!" she answered. "Once we were done, you all were no more of use, so we disposed of you."

Yumi closed her eyes and looked down at the ground. "We all...believed in God and bored that throughout the entire project..." Tears were coming to her eyes and were releasing themselves out, making some drop on the ground. "That was...we were...materials...to dispose of..." She began sobbing and tried wiping the tears from her eyes.

Everyone else looked completely bad for her. Asher was the most shocked to hear about this, also beginning to cry as well. "How...? That's terrible..." he muttered mournfully.

Valerie then threw the crystal to Yumi's feet, making her look down to see it. "Oh, quit being a child and have it, if so want it," she said coldly to her. "We've already reached the point to where we can mass-produce better ones." The blonde-haired girl decided to kneel down and carry it, her eyes turning mournful as she remembered her comrades coughing and dying right before her eyes back then.

 _"Run away!"_ shouted one girl to her.

 _"Please, save yourself!"_ shouted a boy.

She began crying again and encased the crystal in her hands, bringing it up to her chest and muttering, "Everyone..."

Issei was getting really pissed off that she treated Yumi's hardship like it was nothing. She formed yet another arrow and pointed it at the archbishop. "I'll never fogrive you, bitch!" she yelled at her. She may not have anything to do with Yumi's past, but she wouldn't do what Valerie just did, especially since she was her friend.

"Valerie Galeili..." muttered Yumi, getting the older woman's attention as she stood up and continued crying. "How many lives...did you take...to fulfill your own research and desires...?" The crystal began glowing, expanding to a light and forming...holograms. Richard, Akihiko, and Asher all stood up and walked closer to that sight.

"What's happening?" asked the former priest.

"People...?" added the white-haired shouta as he and Issei joined up with the rest of the peerage.

"That's what it looks like..." Issei answered, unsure but awed.

* * *

Outside, the Sitri peerage still held up the barrier to no end, though Sora felt something foreign from in there.

* * *

"It is maybe the different powers from the battlefield..." Akihiko began explaining, being absolutely serious. "...and the trembling of Yumi-chan's heart that freed the souls from the crystal." The holograms then formed into people, some younger than others.

"I just keep thinking..." the blonde-haired girl continued, her voice cracking a little in sadness. "I keep thinking...whether or not I deserve to be alive when all the others died." She held her closed hands up to her face to wipe away her tears. "They were all children with dreams bigger than mine...all children that wanted to live more than me...I always wondered to myself...if it's alright for me...a girl with no big dreams or need to live...to live a peaceful life." She then opened her eyes and saw all the souls of her fallen comrades all around her. She gasped in utter shock and looked around, feeling and thinking a plethora of things while crying more. "Wh-what?"

One of the souls, a little boy with brown hair, tugged on her sleeve and made her look down. He smiled at her, making her even more shocked as she took one of her hands and covered her mouth with it. The souls then dissolved into shooting-star-like rays, flying all around her and making her slowly feel at ease. "It's okay..." said one of the male souls to her, making her look at him.

"If everyone gathers together..." said another, now the girl looking at him.

"Take us in..." stated a female soul. Yumi began looking at all of them, absolutely shocked and...happy.

"It's not scary," said the little boy spirit. "Even if there is no God..."

"Even if God doesn't watch over us..."

"Our hearts will always be..."

Yumi closed her eyes and cried, yet it was out of sheer happiness and relief. She smiled genuinely as she finished, "One." The souls then dissolved into her, making her glow blue as she absorbs their spirits, finally at ease and her tears ceased.

From afar, Richard and Akihiko smiled warmly at the sight, feeling great for her. Kabu was also nearing to tears, smiling a little and commenting, "It's a heartwarming sight..."

Asher had his hands wrapped in prayer as he cried tears of joy and smiled at the sight. Issei was wiping her tears, muttering to herself, "What is this...?" SHe then looked up, her tears still flowing down her cheeks. "It's so...beautiful..." She also felt great for her, getting reunited with her fallen comrades at last.

 _"The Knight has peaked,"_ Benyw stated, making her look down at her arm in confusion. _"When the user's thoughts and wishes go against the natural flow of things in the world, the balance peaks. This is what many refer to as Balance Breaker."_

 _Balance Breaker?_ the female pervert thought.

The blonde-haired beauty stopped glowing and looked at the archbishop furiously. Kokabiel smirked and scoffed at the sight, crossing her arms under her bosom. "My comrades didn't want me to wish revenge," Yumi said in a solemn tone as she walked towards them. "They didn't want that. Even with that said, I don't think I should let the evil before me go off without defeat." She then stopped a good few inches before Valerie and finished, "That way, there won't be anymore like us..." The older woman did feel intimidated by her, backing away as she summoned a sword and pointed it at her. "...created anymore."

Now she felt scared. She didn't want to be defenseless, so she shouted, "Frieda!"

"Coming~!" the crazed nun replied as she leaped up and landed in front of Yumi, her Excalibur glowing.

Valerie grew some confidence, seeing Frieda before her. "You naive little cretin. Just dispose yourself and save us the trouble."

The perverted girl hated the insults thrown at the blonde-haired girl, so she yelled, "KIBA!" She looked at her as she shouted, "Kick that bitch's ass and those Excaliburs too! Don't let your comrades' feelings and souls go to waste!" She then held her fist, bow, and arrow up in the air.

Her eyes widened what she did. "Issei-chan..." she murmured.

The rest of the peerage thought cheering her on was a great idea, so Richard decided to say, "Do it, Yumi. You are part of my peerage, my family: the Household of Gremory. No Knight of mine will cower before an Excalibur."

"Yumi-chan~, I believe in you~!" added Akihiko cheerfully.

"Fight!" shouted Kabu.

"Please, Kiba-san!" Asher wrapped up, giving her a big smile.

The blonde-haired female felt absolutely heart-warmed by the cheers the peerage gave her, making her smile at them beautifully. "Everyone..."

"Oh God, what is this moving scene you're all crying to make?" the gray-haired woman asked coldly, getting her attention and breaking the joy out of the moment. She saw her cringing. "So airy and so happy...I just can't take it anymore!" She then pointed her sword at her. "I'll need to hurry up and slice you into bits so I can feel better!"

Yumi took a deep breath and placed another hand on her sword, closing her eyes. "I will become a sword." Her sword glowed blue as she held it up. "My comrades whose souls merged with mine, let's overcome this together! Our thoughts and wishes will be accomplished!" Black and white magic then swirled around the sword. "I will become for the President and my comrades! Sword Birth!" The magic then dissolved into the sword and transformed it, having golden and blue laces in the middle. "Sword of the Betrayer, a sword vested in holy and demonic powers. Try and stop it!" She pointed the newly-developed sword at Frieda. The middle of it began to show scribes in red.

"Holy and demonic powers in one sword?" Richard questioned, very shocked at the combination.

"That's it!" said Issei as she pointed at it. "That's her Balance Breaker!" The red-haired man looked at her as she began to explain, "Benyw told me about it, that Kiba has 'peaked.'"

Yumi began walking to Frieda as a shocked Valerie shouted, "A holy demonic sword?! That's impossible! Those two forces cannot mix together! it can't be possible!"

Xenos appeared right next to the blonde-haired female and asked, "Richard Gremory's Knight, are we still on the same side?"

"That's what I like to think," she replied in a serious tone.

"Then let us both destroy that Excalibur together."

She turned to him with a concerned look. "Is that really okay?"

As he walked, his bulge bounced a little. "It may be a Holy Sword, but it won't be holy for any longer. It is a strange sword." They then stopped, Yumi looking back at the crazed nun.

"Understood."

The blue-haired guy then stabbed his sword into the ground and extended his left arm out, closing his eyes. "Peter, Basilius, Dionysus, and the Blessed Virgin Mary...hear my prayers!" A golden magic circle then appeared before his hand as a black and golden grip of a sword popped out of it. The sword itself was then revealed, the blade being blue with a golden lace and the sword itself being in chains. His hand reached out to it as he continued, "In the name of the saint living in this blade, I set you free!" The chains then broke off of it as he grabbed it, aiming it towards Frieda. "Holy Sword Durandal!"

Yumi's eyes widened at the mere sight of it. "A Holy Sword?" she muttered.

"Durandal?" Issei questioned, looking awed at the sight of it.

"It is a sword on par with Excalibur, said to cut anything in this world!" Xenos stated.

Valerie gritted her teeth. "Impossible! My research never led me to how to use Durandal!"

He smirked at her. "Unlike Kiba or Irving, I'm one of the very few naturals."

"One who is truly suitable, a true Holy Sword user?!"

The sword shone. "This can cut anything it touches into pieces. It doesn't listen to me either. Besides that, it is infinitely dangerous if it's not shut up in a different space."

Xeno's butt was seen from behind and Frieda shouted, "Is there even such a thing?!" She then made the sword use its Mimicry power, it turning into noodle-like threads and launching towards him. He slashed it away to block it. It separated into more threads, trying to reach to him again. He slashed those again, breaking them and scaring Frieda, the sword going back to its normal form.

"Ugh, super dramatic plot twiiist~..." she sang nervously.

The exorcist then jumped up, ready to swing his sword at her. "You have a broken Holy Sword, making it no match for my Durandal!"

Frieda clicked her tongue. "Scumbag!" she yelled as she dodged his attack and jumped into the air. "That confidence of yours is unnecessary!"

Suddenly, Yumi appeared behind her and shouted, "That sword-" Frieda was surprised a little, but kept her "composure". They both then battled in the air, appearing as two flashes clashing against one another. Yumi then finished, "-will never sever our hopes!" She then slashed, breaking it into pieces.

"IT BROKE?!" the gray-haired woman exclaimed as she landed on the ground, hard on her back. She got up, but looked absolutely furious. "Are you fucking kidding me?! I was beaten by some lowly devil scum?! It can't be-!" She then felt sharp pain on her shoulder, the cut glowing blue as she fell on the ground again.

The blonde-haired female landed on her feet and panted, smiling and saying, "Do you see that? Our powers overcame Excalibur!"

The older woman shook in fear, her eyes large and her pupils shrunken down. "H-how is that possible?!" she exclaimed. "I-in theory, the fusion of holy and demonic powers is-"

Yumi then turned to her, her sword pointed to her. "Valerie Galilei, prepare yourself!"

The old woman suddenly realized something and grinned. "Ah, now I get it! If the balance between holy and evil is disrupted, then it becomes possible!" She then looked crazed. "That means that both God and the Devil King are-" Suddenly, at the speed of lightning...a light lance impaled her, shocking everybody that witnessed it, especially Yumi and Xenos. Valerie twitched at the pain and didn't utter anything, evaporating away.

"Ah, Valerie. Such a talented woman," Kokabiel stated. Both sword wielders looked up to see her lowering herself. "Her aptitude must have helped reach her to her conclusion."

Richard took a step and placed a hand on his hip, asking her, "Kokabiel, what are you trying to do here?"

She scoffed once more. "It doesn't matter to me if Valerie sticks around or not. Now I'm just getting bored of these diversions." She then looked at Issei. "Child."

The female pervert huffed and asked, "What, bitch?"

"Raise the power of the Red Dragon Empress as much as you can and transfer it to someone." She looked at her with a puzzled look.

"What?!"

Part of Richard's underwear and pec was still exposed, but he didn't care. He asked, "Are you giving us another chance? How ridiculous!"

The Cadre-level fallen angel laughed, amused by what he said. "I could say the same about your chances of defeating me!" Both of them were angry at her, but the crimson-haired man knew what to do.

He held onto Issei's hand, surprising her and making her blush and look at him. "President..." she murmured.

"We're running out of time," he stated solemnly. "We will defeat her." She didn't see Richard like this since that Rating Game with Risa. He meant business, so she will as well.

She tightened her hold on his hand, making him blush a little before making it disappear. The two then began walking towards Kokabiel. Asher began to worry about the two of them, especially... "Issei-san..." he muttered, wrapping his hands in prayer once more, hoping she will be alright.

As the female pervert began boosting her power, the fallen angel only looked amused at the sight of them.

"Boost!" shouted her gauntlet once again.

* * *

 **Dear Lord, that was longer than usual. But hey, was this alright? Any mistakes or typos?**

 **I heard in the light novels, Gabriel is female...by that logic, so shall Michael. Sorry!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you on the next chapter!**


	57. S2E6: Go, Occult Research Club!-Part 1

**Here's the next episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

As Richard and Issei walked to Kokabiel, part of Richard underwear was still exposed and his bulge on emphasis.

"Boost!" shouted Issei's gauntlet.

Both devils felt very nervous about this, especially the female pervert herself. Not only did Issei not have enough power to transfer to the red-haired man, but Kokabiel was unpredictable. She could do anything at any second. However, despite that, both felt confident enough to hope that she will be defeated, no matter what.

"Boost!"

Everyone else felt nervous for them as well, but also kept the hope that they will defeat her, once and for all. Frieda was still knocked out, not seeing the situation, obviously.

"Boost!" Finally, the orb on her gauntlet glowed, a symbol of a dragon on it. The two of them stopped, Issei feeling ready.

"Ready when you are, President," Issei said to Richard. He nodded, holding Issei's hand tighter and making her blush again.

"Do it, Isa," he murmured to her.

She took a deep breath and shouted, "Boosted Gear...Gift!"

The orb on her gauntlet glowed brighter as it shouted, "Transfer!"

Their holding hands glowed green as the power Issei boosted seeped into Richard's body, making him glow green. He closed his eyes, blushed a little, and moaned, but regained his composure and opened them. His eyes were fiercely looking up at the female fallen angel's, flickering red in power.

* * *

 **Episode 6: Go, Occult Research Club!**

A magic circle appeared below Richard's feet, blowing wind up at him to showcase his immense power he got from Issei. The bottom of his abs and the hem of his underwear could be seen when his shirt was blowing up.

Awed, Issei exclaimed, "Pr-President!"

"Amazing..." muttered Asher, also in awe with the rest of the peerage.

"I can even feel the power from here!" Yumi noted.

Despite all of this, the Cadre-level fallen angel laughed in pure amusement, stating, "Oh, those waves of power feel great! It comes from the highest order of devils, Richard Gremory! You're blessed with power as good as your sister's!"

He didn't reply to her statement. Instead, he held his arms crossing ways and summoned magic circles with them. They expanded as his Crimson Ruin power appeared on both of his hands. He then looked up at her once more and yelled, "Be gone!" He finally released a large beam of his Ruin to her, shaping as a dragon-like creature as it approached her. She blocked it, however, grinning ear-to-ear.

"So interesting! As expected from the little brother of the Devil King, Sirzeca!" He gritted his teeth as he summoned more of his Ruin and let out a battle cry, shooting it at Kokabiel. She continued laughing as he tried to push his power harder to her. Unfortunately, he couldn't. The power Issei gave him disappeared and he suddenly felt light-headed, stopping the pushing of his power and falling to the ground.

Issei felt terrified to see him do that, making her run as fast as she could to him and yelling, "PRESIDENT!" He managed to at least get on his knees to stand up, but looked up at Kokabiel in pure fury. Issei stopped as she and the red-haired male saw the raven-haired male fly up to her and try to attack her.

"Akihiko!" he yelled from the top of his lungs in shock.

"Lightning, come to me!" Akihiko shouted as a bolt of lightning went onto his fingertips. He then pointed at the fallen angel and shot it at her. She blocked that easily, encasing herself in her wings. He tried shooting at her more aggressively, making her giggle.

"Are you trying to get in my way, possessor of Baraqiel's power?" she asked him teasingly.

His face turned real angry at the mention of the name. "Don't you dare lump with me with that BITCH!" he yelled from the top of his lungs as he continued shooting at her even more aggressively.

"Baraqiel?" asked Issei, unaware of the fallen angel's existence.

"It's the name of one of the leaders of the fallen angels," Xenos answered. "I have heard she can use lightning and thunder, but..."

"She can use lightning and thunder...?" That made her very curious about Akihiko's reaction to the mention of her name. Was he related to her or something?

All the lightning from his finger disappeared, the man panting and putting his hand down. Sweat could be seen on his body, especially his exposed pec. Kokabiel unraveled herself from her wings and asked, "So you have stooped low and became a devil. What an amusing peerage you have, Richard Gremory." The red-haired man clenched his fists in anger. She then looked at Issei. "Let's see...there's the Red Dragon Empress..." She looked at Yumi. "A ruined Holy Sword Project subject..." She finally looked at a weary but furious Akihiko and finished, "And Baraqiel's son!"

Issei gasped and shrunk her pupils in shock as well as Xenos. "What?!" he exclaimed in utter shock.

"A-Akihiko-san's...the son of a FALLEN ANGEL?!" she also exclaimed, more shocked than the blue-haired exorcists at the news. Akihiko's eyes looked down sorrowfully at her, knowing that the reaction of her was expected...

"Wow, Richard Gremory," Kokabiel said, looking down at the crimson-haired male, who finally stood up. "Just like your sister, you seem to have a fondness for inferior products."

He gritted his teeth harder and said loudly to her, "I am not tolerating your thoughtless insults to my sister, the Devil King! Your insults to my servants as well deserve death!"

Kokabiel flew to the ground and landed, cracking the ground and sending a wave of dust throughout the field. "Then try and do it, little brother of the Devil King, Crimson Ruin Prince! You are confronting the archenemy of the devils, after all! If you don't take advantage of this chance, then this is as good as you can get!"

As Richard was about to snap at her, Issei did it for him instead, yelling, "Hey, fallen angel bitch!" His eyes widened at her yell and he looked at her.

"Isa..." he muttered.

"If you insult the President or Akihiko-san, I'll beat you into dust!" Akihiko gasped, blushing a little at the mention of his name and his heart skipping a little.

The female fallen angel could only smirk as she summoned a light sword. "You're a stupid little bitch, do you know that?" she asked her.

"Yeah and you know what? I'm fine with that!" she answered as she pointed her arrow at her. "Don't move a muscle, you hear?! Boosted Gear!"

"Boost!" shouted her gauntlet, glowing itself, the bow, and the arrow.

Richard felt terrified about what can happen to her since she was acting impulsively. "No, Isa! Wait!" he shouted at her as loud as he could. Asher looked horrified and Akihiko shared the same expression.

Feeling the need to help Issei, Yumi turned to Xenos and gave him a serious look. It only took him a few seconds to know what that meant, nodding as she nodded back. Both then began running towards the fallen angel, the blue-haired guy's bulge bouncing with each running step.

"Hyoudou Issei!" he shouted at the female pervert. "We'll stall her for you!" She was surprised he and Yumi would do that for her.

They both appeared in front of her, the blonde-haired girl looking back at her and saying, "Issei-chan, just focus on powering up!" Deciding to help them, Kabu began running to them, joining the two swordspeople.

She nodded at the two of them as they began running and she stayed put. "Okay!" she replied as she boosted her power.

Xenos leaped up above Kokabiel and let out a battle cry with Durandal in his hands. The female fallen angel only smirked at him. She then noticed Yumi running to her and letting out a battle cry as well. She got out two light swords and blocked both of their attacks with them. "So, a Holy Sword and a Holy Devil sword attack in union," she stated. They didn't let up.

Kabu jumped up and fell to the Cadre-leveled fallen angel, his ruined shirt flying up and exposing some of his undeveloped chest. "There," he said as he was about to kick her head. However, in a flash, her wings got out and fought them all back. The white-haired shouta had more of his clothes ripped, his entire chest exposed as well as 80% of his underwear. He landed on the ground, skidding to a stop and becoming unconscious for a bit.

Immediately, Issei and Asher ran to him in worry and hurry. "Kabu-kun!" the female pervert exclaimed.

The blue-haired guy and the blonde-haired girl were on the ground in pain. Xenos's butt cheeks were seen from behind. Kokabiel began laughing at their despair.

* * *

Still outside and holding the barrier, Saji began to look tired. "Hyoudou...we're counting on you..." she said wearily. "I'm reaching my limit..."

"Saji, don't lose focus!" Tsutomu shouted at her, making her stand up straight and not look tired.

"Y-yes, Vice President!"

Sora began to think that everyone else except him and Tsutomu were losing power. _Richard..._ he thought, being worried about what might go down.

* * *

Inside, he and Akihiko began panting, their sculpted chests heaving up and down. Issei boosted her power, which wasn't enough, while Asher began healing Kabu. Yumi and Xenos finally stood up and held their swords, pointing them at Kokabiel. She then made a slash motion with both of the swords, making a yellow "X" of light. Both swordspeople tried to block it, but were blown back. Issei managed to hold Asher and Kabu, the protection of a Queen being active. When the X was gone, she let go of them.

"Are you two alright?" she asked them both.

The former priest nodded. "Y-yeah," he answered. "But Kiba-san and Xenos-san..." Both looked back at them. They were both panting and looking dirty from battle, but they still kept going.

"You're both still coming to me?" Kokabiel asked teasingly.

Yumi kept her spirit up, slowly standing up and shouting, "Sword Birth!"

"Hmm?" The female fallen angel then spotted multiple swords appearing before her and flying to her to kill her. She chuckled and blocked them with her wings. "Is that all you've got, girl?" She then shattered them with her wings.

Yumi charged towards her with the Sword of the Betrayer and lunged it to her. Suddenly, she caught it with two of her fingers. She summoned another one and tried to attack her with it, but she also caught that like it was nothing too. "Naive little fool!"

"I'm not done yet!" Yumi yelled out as she summoned yet another sword, the grip on her teeth as she slashed the woman's face. She screamed and staggered back, covering her bloody scar with her hands.

"Bitch..." she muttered as she shot a large ball of electricity to the tired Knight. However, the blue-haired male came in time to shield her from the blast, blocking it with Durandal.

"Boost!" shouted Issei's gauntlet. She clenched her fists, thinking that she just needs a little more.

Kokabiel laughed again, looking at the exorcist. "You know, you fight really hard for someone of a group that lost their master," she stated.

The blue-haired male looked puzzled. "What?" he asked. "What are you...talking about?"

She giggled. "Oops, I let it slip out..."

"Answer me, Kokabiel!"

She laughed once more, this time for longer and pissing the entire peerage off. "Since I am starting a war here, I should confess this." She then looked at the peerage and shouted boldly, "Back in the war, God died with the rest of the Four Great Satans!" Everyone looked completely aghast at the news, their jaws dropping and their pupils shrunk. Asher and Xenos looked the most aghast out of all of them.

"N-no..." Xenos muttered. "That can't be..."

"God...is dead?" asked a very shocked Richard before shaking his head. "No, it can't be. I never heard anything like that!"

The fallen angel began to explain. "In the previous war, you devils lost all of your kings and a great number of high-class devil families. We fallen angels nearly lost everyone with the exception of our leaders." She then spread her arms out. "The angels can barely keep their numbers up and purebred devils are becoming rare."

Asher became shaky, in body, in voice, and in mind. "I-it can't be..." he murmured in utter shock.

"All sides have been ruined to the point that they must rely on humans now. Devils, angels, fallen angels, it doesn't matter. The leaders of the factions had to seal it all away so that the God-fearing humans can live on."

Xenos can feel his feet shaking like leaves, sinking down to his knees and looking in the ground in utter shock and horror. God...dead? How? Why? After all of his devotion, after all of these years... "Lies...they were all lies..." he muttered under his breath.

"It's not to say I care about any of that," Kokabiel continued. "I care about the fact that God and the Devil Kings were dead and that it was decided that continuing the war was pointless!" She shook her head. "I couldn't take it anymore!" She then raised a fist to her face. "I can never calm down when I have just raised my fists! Had we continued fighting, we would have won!" Her pupils shrunk while angrily thinking of someone. "Even that stupid bitch Azazel declared that there shouldn't be another war, which I say is bullshit!"

Everyone was frozen stiff, dumbfounded by what was said by her. Asher slowly stood up and asked, "I-if God doesn't exist anymore...then what about the love we recieved?!"

Kokabiel scoffed at him. "Michael is doing a good job of that, I suppose," she answered. "Keeping the angels and humans together in God's place."

Xenos looked more shocked than before. "Archangel Michael is acting as God's agent?! Then...we..."

"As long as the system works, prayers and exorcisms will still be accepted to an extent." Asher's eyes became teary and he was almost out of breath due to hearing everything that destroyed everything he believed in. He then lost consciousness, Kabu catching him as he fell down.

Feeling absolutely sorry for him, Issei turned back to him and shouted, "Asher-kun!"

"That reaction is natural..." Xenos stated, still dumbfounded by the news, but also angry. "I'm surprised I can still think with all of this coming to surface..."

"Though the number of God's believers has fallen drastically," Kokabiel continued. "And without anybody to balance good and evil, it is no wonder that something like the Holy Devil sword would appear." Yumi shot a piercing glare at her while Kabu set an unconscious Asher against a tree. "Never in any other circumstance would good and evil combine like that. I'll continue the war even if I have to do it myself by taking all of your heads!"

The little boy looked at her angrily while Richard looked down in sorrow. Akihiko took notice of that and murmured, "Richard..."

The red-haired male clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. This situation got deeper and worse than he and everyone else expected. He... "Again..." he muttered under his breath. "I let my self-pride get the best of me again...it's all my fa-"

"Don't screw with me!" Issei yelled out, completely making him stop and look at her in surprise.

She formed her arrow into a special one and stood up. "I won't let you destroy this town or my friends for your stupid reason! Also..." She then raised her gauntlet, bow, and arrow into the air and shouted with complete confidence and no hesitation, "I plan to be the Harem Queen!"

The blue-haired male looked baffled and puzzled that she even said that. "What?" he asked.

She then pointed at the Cadre-level fallen angel. "I won't let a bitch like YOU get in the way of my plans!"

Kokabiel actually chuckled when she said that. "A Harem Queen?" she questioned before laughing more. "THAT is what the Red Dragon Empress wants?" She then looked at the female pervert. "Join me then." She looked confused to what she meant by that. "I have handsome men that will fall on your feet wherever you go, so you'll be a Harem Queen in no time. You'll even hang out with the ones you like." Issei gasped at the offer. It sounded absolutely fantastic but...

"N-no...I won't fall for your tricks!" she replied in disbelief...grinning a little.

Richard sighed at the sight of her doing that and shouted, "Isa!"

She froze and made her grin disappear, but her blush appear. "Y-yes, sir?!"

He quickly thought of something to make her fight, so he offered, "If you love men so much, then after we get back, I'll let you do whatever you please to me!"

That claim rang in her ears on repeat. Now that was an offer she couldn't refuse. "R-really? N-not only touching your abs, b-but...t-touching your manhood too? A-and...doing other things?"

He nodded, frowning as his sculpted chest and large bulge went on emphasis. "Yes, if you can defeat her, then that's the small price I would pay."

Issei never felt so lucky in her life.

So happy...

So blessed.

The orb of her gauntlet glowed as she raised that and her bow and arrow up, making them all shine a bright green and shoot green magic circles into the air. Everyone, including a shocked Kokabiel, shielded their eyes from the light. "Wh-what's happening?!" the crimson-haired man exclaimed.

"I've never seen this shine so bright in my life!" Yumi added.

The raven-haired male grinned and answered, "Well~, she does have a Sacred Gear aligned with her own desires~, releasing power~," he explained before chuckling.

She then went to her shooting position and grinned so wide. "I can do what I want with his body, no limits!" she stated boldly and happily. "I feel like I can take on God-oh wait, he's dead." She then giggled before shouting, "Alright, let's do this!" She aimed her special arrow at the fallen angel. "I will defeat you, Kokabiel! I'll get to do what I desire to the President! Boosted Gear!"

Richard face-palmed and muttered, "Wow..." He wasn't surprised that it made her more stronger, but still...that was enough to make her stronger and fight.

She raised her bow and arrow into the air as her gauntlet shouted, "Explosion!" The bow and arrow transformed, both becoming longer and the arrowhead becoming more sharper. Kokabiel almost looked scared, running back and shooting a light spear at her. She shot her arrow at the spear, breaking right through it and exploding when it got close to the female fallen angel, blowing her back and shredding the clothes and some of the skin. She then formed a hard-looking fist-like arrowhead and shot that arrow at her. When she turned back, she got hit by it, stunning her. Issei finally made her bow and arrow disappear and ran to the woman, punching her in the face a few times with her gauntlet, a new tactic she acted on impulse.

As Kokabiel staggered from the last punch, she covered her cheek and gritted her teeth angrily at her. "The Red Dragon Empress can release this much power because she wants to fondle a man?!" she exclaimed. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Remember my name, Kokabiel," she replied as she began to pose confidently. "I am Hyoudou Issei! I possess a kickass Sacred Gear based on my sexual desires and passion! I am Richard Gremory's pawn!" She then smiled to match her confident pose.

The blonde-haired female nervously smiled and sweat-dropped at the sight of that. "I think she's trying to sound cool..." she said.

"There is a lot wrong with your sentence, Issei-senpai," Kabu stated bluntly, looking not surprised.

Akihiko smiled though, and was blushing. "But she is Issei-chan, after all~," he stated before looking at the Crimson Ruin Prince, his smile turning into a mischievous grin. _Hate to break it to you, Richard, but I feel the same for her~..._ he thought.

Richard grinned and looked confident. "That's right, we haven't lost yet!" he announced to everybody. "You only lose when you give up! Let's follow Isa's lead!"

Everyone in the peerage went into fighting position, smiling and replying with, "Yes, President!"

Kokabiel decided to grin and chuckle a bit, letting out her wings. "A peasant devil like you against ME?!" She laughed and added, "You are so interesting, you little bitch!" Issei gritted her teeth at her and prepped herself for a fight, but then suddenly...

An unfamiliar feminine voice scoffed and asked, "Really? That's interesting to you?"

Everyone looked puzzled, Kokabiel looking annoyed as she shouted, "Huh? Who's there?!"

The barrier then broke apart, the night sky appearing. The Sitri peerage shielded themselves from the shards of the barrier coming towards them, the males' shirt blowing up a little to show the tops of their underwear and the bottom of their abs/chest.

"What is that?!" Tsutomu exclaimed as an orb of light began floating down onto the campus. No one knew: not Sora, not Issei, not Rias, none of their respective peerages, not even Kokabiel herself.

* * *

 **Eye Catch #39:** **Kabu is sitting on the floor, looking a tad surprised and is blushing. He was in the middle of taking off his smiley-face boxers, his right leg out of one hole and his right thigh covering his small penis. He wore black socks and the school uniform top unbuttoned, showing his underdeveloped chest.**

* * *

 **Done! What do you guys think?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	58. S2E6: Go, Occult Research Club!-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Eye Catch #40:** **Akiro is laying his back on the floor, completely naked and showing off his average chest. His right hand is going through his hair, him making a seductive face with a sultry smile. His knees are bent, his thighs covering his penis and one of his feet touching one of his butt cheeks.**

* * *

 **Episode #6: Go, Occult Research Club!-Part 2**

Everyone looked at the orb of light levitating down before revealing a feminine-like figure when it dispersed. This figure wore white armor with bright blue orbs in it, having two holographic wings that glowed the same color as well. The sight of the feminine figure made Issei suddenly shiver.

"Wh-what? My body's shaking..." she muttered to herself. Why was that? Who was that person in the sky?

Kokabiel looked aghast, exclaiming, "The Vanishing Dragon?!"

The female pervert felt frozen, the answer coming to full view. "V-Vanishing Dragon?! Then that person's..."

The fallen angel clicked her tongue and asked, "Does the red intrigue you, Vanishing Dragon?!" However, the unknown female didn't answer as she moved so fast that no one saw her and ripped out some of Kokabiel's wings. She shrieked in pain.

Issei's eyes expanded at the sight of that. "Whoa! What did she just do?!"

Yumi also looked shocked and awed at the sight. "Even I couldn't see that!" she stated.

"Wow, your wings are like a crow's," the white-armored female stated bluntly. "Filthy and unkept. Azalea's are dimmer, shining like a lake at night, but gloomy as the everlasting darkness."

Kokabiel was wincing at the pain of her wings being pulled out, blood seeping from the wounds, as she looked up at her. "You fucking bitch...what are you trying to do?!"

"Someone who has fallen lower than the ground doesn't need wings," she replied. That pissed her off and made her fly up, forming a ginormous light spear to attack her with. She let out a battle cry and was about to throw it. However, the Vanishing Dragon put her arm out in front of her, her wings saying in their feminine voice, "Divide!" A wave of power then spread to the light spear, shrinking it until it was gone, making the Cadre-leveled fallen angel gasp in utter horror.

As the white-armored female's arm went to the side, she explained, "I have the White Dragon Empress, Alba. My Sacred Gear possesses one power called Divine Dividing, halving the powers of whatever it touches every ten seconds and sustains the power to me instead."

Issei looked very shocked hearing that. "Halving powers?!" she exclaimed. Who was this girl?!

Kokabiel looked really pissed as the Vanishing Dragon continued, "If you don't hurry, you won't be able to even take on a human."

Awed, Richard explained, "So, the Red Dragon Empress multiplies its owner's power and transfers it to someone else while the White Dragon Empress halves an enemy's power and gives it to its owner. It's just as the legends say..."

The White Dragon Empress sighed and got into a battle position, making her wings glow. "Well, this is getting boring," she bluntly said. "I thought I would have a little more fun with you." She then swiftly charged to Kokabiel and punched her gut as hard as she could, making the fallen angel cough and choke on her own blood. "You've been getting out of hand, so Azalea asked me to bring you back, even if I used all of my power." She then continued to hold her with her fist by her gut as they both formed a light-blue beam, shooting far, then into the sky, then spiraling back to the campus. Before they landed, Kokabiel shrieked from the top of her lungs, "AZAZEL!"

A crater formed when the Vanishing Dragon planted the female fallen angel to the ground, the golden magic square from before raising up and dissolving away.

...

The Sitri peerage looked at the sight in awe, the man with the guys exclaiming, "The waves of the magic square are disappearing!"

Sora looked absolutely shocked, murmuring, "Does this mean...Richard and the others won? Then what was the light from before?" They had come to the scene to make sure...

...

As the dust cleared off, it revealed the White Dragon Empress carrying a completely unconscious Kokabiel in one of her arms. "I would also like the stray nun for questioning," she stated as she flew to the still-unconscious Frieda and picked her up as well.

 _"Oh, so you are just going to ignore me, White One?"_ asked Benyw. That made the armored female turn to the direction the voice came from, from Issei's gauntlet.

"The dragon hand can talk?" Richard asked, looking surprised and puzzled at the same time.

 _"I see that you are alive, Red One,"_ a deep, mature-sounding feminine voice replied, the wings glowing as she talked.

 _"We have met the conditions after we finally meet, right?"_

 _"It is fine. We are fated to battle each other someday."_ Issei then shot a competitive glare at the White Dragon Empress, not liking the fact that she was her rival. _"Things like these always happen."_

The red-haired male furrowed his brows. "Both the Dragon Empresses, the Red and the White..."

 _"We'll meet again, Benywaiddraig,"_ the white dragon said herself.

 _"Yeah, see ya, Alba,"_ the red dragon herself replied.

The White Dragon Empress then turned to fly up and leave, but Issei was very curious about her, shouting, "Hey, wait!" The female stopped and looked at her. "Who are you?! What's the meaning of this?! You ruined...you ruined..." She raised her voice. "YOU RUINED MY CHANCE OF TOUCHING THE PRESIDENT'S BODY HOWEVER I WANT!"

The armored female scoffed and replied, "Get more powerful so that you can understand. Become stronger, my archrival, then we'll fight someday." She then glowed, making Issei cover her eyes before flying up into the sky in it.

That woke Asher up, his eyes widening as he saw the light get up to the sky. Everyone looked at the light in shock and awe. They all couldn't believe that she was there at all...

"Richard," said Sora's voice, making the crimson-haired man look at him with a bit of a surprised look.

"Sora?" he replied.

"I can't believe the White Dragon Empress suddenly burst in like that."

He smiled and said, "Well, without her help, this town wouldn't be saved."

He nodded at him. "Correct." He then looked at Tsutomu. "Tsutomu, let us repair the damage done to the school. We should be able to do so before school starts."

"We'll also help out-" Richard suggested before getting cut off.

"No, this is the job of the student council."

Yumi looked at her sword, which was glistening in the moonlight. She was frowning at it, looking sorrowful. "Is it really over?" she asked herself before shaking her head. "There's still people taking over that woman's research." She then closed her eyes. "My fight is not over ye-"

"Great job, princess!" Issei said to her, making her open her eyes and look at her in surprise.

"Issei-chan?"

The female pervert looked at the sword and smiled at it. "So this is the Holy Devil sword, huh? Looks pretty nice."

The blonde-haired beauty sighed and put the sword down to her side. "Issei-chan, I-"

She cut off her off. "Don't talk about the little things." She then crossed her arms and looked at her reassuringly. "It's over for now, alright? For the Holy Swords and your comrades too. Isn't that enough?" Yumi looked at her, surprised. She thought about that, thinking she had a good point.

The perverted girl then stretched her arms out. "So much happened today. Kinda hard to think right now, huh?" She then remembered the White Dragon Empress, her smile disappearing. She completely beat Kokabiel like she was nothing. Compared to her and the peerage...

"Kiba-san," Asher called out, approaching the swordswoman with Kabu. "We can do club activities together again, right?"

"Asher-kun..." Yumi murmured.

Issei looked at the former priest with a bit of worry. _I'm sure Asher-kun was heartbroken at that news of God being dead,_ she thought before smiling at the sight of him and Yumi happily talking together and Kabu smiling. _He's alright, Kiba's alright, everyone's alright, the town's alright. Everything is alright for now, that's all._ As long as everything was safe, she could feel good about herself.

"Yumi," Richard said, everyone's attention towards him and Akihiko.

"President," she replied.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm glad you came back. And for getting that Balance Breaker. As your master, I'm very proud."

She nodded at him and smiled before kneeling down like a Knight would and having that disappear. "President, I am sorry for betraying the club and above all, betraying you, who had saved my life." She sighed, frowning. "I cannot make up for that."

He still looked at her reassuringly. "But you came back. That is just enough." She looked up at him, shocked. "You can't just let everyone's feelings go to waste."

She felt touched, almost wanting to cry. She looked down again and said, "President, I vow again...I, Kiba Yumi, promise to protect you and your companions, my allies and friends, as the Knight of the House of Gremory for the rest of my life."

The red-haired man kept smiling at her. He was glad she was able to vow again to him. He wouldn't do that well without her in his peerage. He walked to her and lifted her head up, then hugged it to his chest, near the semi-exposed pec. "Thank you very much, Yumi," he whispered to her.

Issei instantly started getting jealous of the blonde-haired female being on his chest, so she yelled, "Hey! Get away from the President, princess!"

The hug was released, the two looking at her. "Issei-chan?" Yumi asked.

"I wish I could be the President's Knight, like you, instead of a Pawn!" She then let go of her jealousy and winked at her as she and the President stood up. "But only you can be his Knight. Take responsibility for that, alright?" Yumi felt her heart being warmed by her comment there, smiling at her. The female pervert then looked away from her and pouted. "I wish I still had the chance to touch his body all over though."

Asher looked nervous, smiling at her with that expression, and Kabu rolled his eyes at her little comment there. "You really are no good," the white-haired shouta stated.

"Now, Yumi..." Richard said to the female Knight, making her look at him and the...magic circle he had on his hand. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of that. "This is your punishment for moving on your own." He then closed his eyes and grinned. "A thousand spankings."

"What?!" the blonde-haired girl exclaimed.

Issei giggled at her demise, but felt a bit jealous too, since Richard was spanking HER instead of...well...

From a distance, Xenos looked at the peerage, frowning. There was no God and they seemed to be having a good time...

* * *

The next evening on the school campus, everyone was in the clubroom...including Xenos. "Hey, Red Dragon Empress," he greeted Issei as he entered into the room.

Sitting on one of the couches next to Asher, the female pervert stood up and looked shocked to see him in the male school uniform, hugging his athletically-built chest and the pants showing off his bulge a little. "Wh-why are you here?!" she exclaimed.

Richard, sitting at his desk, smiled at him and said, "So you've made it."

Issei looked at him in utter confusion. "President? What's going on?!"

He chuckled a little and pointed his hand at the blue-haired male. "May I present to you the newly-made Knight of the House of Gremory, Xenos."

"I suggest you get along with him~," Akihiko added before doing his usual chuckling.

"Kn-Knight?!" She then turned to him. "Then you-" Xenos suddenly let his wings out to prove it to her, startling her a little, before putting them back.

Asher also looked shocked about this. "Y-you turned into a devil?!" he exclaimed. "How?!"

"The rest of us were also surprised by the news," Yumi stated, drinking her cup of tea.

"Right," Kabu said before taking a bite of his donut.

The new devil crossed his arms and explained to the two, "After learning that God was dead, I felt desperate and needed to ask him, beg him for it."

"B-beg?!" The female pervert and the blonde-haired guy then turned to the red-haired man. "President?!"

He chuckled again at the two of them. "It will be nice to have the user of Durandal in our ranks," he replied confidently. "With him, he and Yumi will be our sword-fighters, covering our left and right flanks."

She frowned a little at him, muttering, "They will, huh?" She almost felt-

Suddenly, the former exorcist appeared right next to her and stated to the President, "I have transferred into this school as a second-year today." She shot back a little at the fact that he suddenly appeared next to him. He then looked at her with a straight face and said to her in a friendly voice contrasting his straight face, "Let's work well together, Issei-chan."

She sweat-dropped a little at that and stated, "You shouldn't use that voice with a straight face!"

Xenos looked away from her and placed his fingers on his chin, muttering, "Weird, I was mimicking Irving's usual tone of voice, but that didn't seem to work..."

The female pervert sighed and crossed her arms. "But is this really alright for you, Xenos? Being a devil?"

He looked at her and replied, "Of course. Without God, my life is without meaning." He looked away from her again, muttering to himself again, "But is it really alright for me to stoop towards my former enemies, the devils? Especially since I'm with the little brother of the Devil King..." He face-palmed, then wrapped his hands in prayer. "Can you tell me, O Lord?" He suddenly got a splitting headache and tensed up, screaming a little and putting his hands on his temples. He began groaning in pain. Why did that happen?

"Just like Asher-senpai..." Kabu murmured, taking another bite of his donut.

The perverted girl continued to sweat-drop at him and mumble to herself, "Weirdo..." She then thought of something and asked him, "Right, what happened with Irving?"

When the pain disappeared, the blue-haired guy sighed and looked out the window. "He returned to headquarters," he answered, crossing his arms under his pecs. "His faith is deeper than mine. If I told him about what happened to me, I wouldn't know how he would react. I do not wish to ruin his emotional state." He then looked at the rest of the peerage. "I am now a dangerous person who learned something I shouldn't have; therefore, I've become a heretic."

Asher looked sad at him, knowing how that felt. "So that's why you became a devil, Xenos-san?" he asked him.

He looked at him and nodded. "You're right. I must apologize to you, Asher Argento." He gave him a confused look, the former exorcist approaching him. "Because if there is no God, then there is no possibility for salvation or love." He then bowed to him. "I am very sorry. You may hit me again if you like, if it makes you feel better."

The blonde-haired gave the blue-haired one a shocked look at that suggestion. "Th-that's-"

His faced became solemn. "For a user of a Holy Sword who should be respected to suddenly become a heretic that committed a taboo, it changed the way I look at things. I cannot ever forget the attitudes they had." He then saw some dark figures of nuns and priests in his head. "I must have made you feel the same way."

Asher let out a sigh, thinking of what to say. When he thought of something, he smiled and said, "Xenos-san." He looked at him and stopped bowing. "I'm satisfied with this life." He closed his eyes. "I may be a devil now, but due to that, I've met so many people that are dear to me. That's why I'm happy with this, being a devil now." He then opened his eyes and saw the surprised expression on Xenos's face. "I'm sure you'll be happy with this life too."

He thought about that. It did sound great, better than his life back at the Church. He smiled back at him and replied, "I see. Also, may I ask you a favor?"

His smile disappeared for a bit. "Ask me?"

He nodded. "Can you show me around the school sometime? I am fairly new to this campus."

His smile came back and he nodded back at him. "Of course!"

Xenos then looked at Yumi. "I would also like to try Durandal against the Sword of the Betrayer again, if that is alright with you?"

The blonde-haired beauty nodded and smiled at him. "That would be great," she replied to him.

Issei smiled at this moving scene and looked at the new devil. _He may be a weirdo, but he's not a bad person, after all,_ she thought.

Richard stood up from his desk, his bulge bouncing a little, and crossed his arms. "Now then, we have a new member of the Occult Research Club," he announced. "That means we're back open for business!"

"Yes, President!" everyone replied to him happily. Now with Yumi back, Kokabiel gone, and Xenos joining the group, everything can go back to normal, the way it used to...

* * *

That night, Issei went to her client's house and was watching an anime drama with her. The woman sighed and turned off the TV. "Now that was getting too far," she said to her.

"Yeah, like way too dramatic," the female pervert added. "Why couldn't she just tell him that she was cheating on him?"

"Exactly! I have no patience for liars." The woman paused for a second. "You know, it's been sometime since you've visited me."

That was right, she was busy with the Holy Swords and Kokabiel that she didn't have time to visit the woman. "Sorry, I was a bit busy." She then looked around to see the woman's collection of female-oriented manga, all either shoujo, josei, or something...well, hentai-like. She even had a collection of anime like that. "You've done some shopping though."

The woman chuckled. "That's right. Ever since you've introduced me to the anime you liked, I had to check out some of the things similar to them."

The girl looked a bit awed by the collections. "You even have old and newer anime and manga! Even otakus don't have this many!"

"Once I collect, I don't stop. It's just my thing." The woman then grinned. "I've been told often that I am a pretty extreme collector."

Issei gave her a concerned look when she said that, thinking, _Did I hear something similar to that before?_

The woman then stood up and asked, "Well, what should we do next, devil-chan?" Her tone of voice then changed a little as she continued, "Or should I call you the Red Dragon Empress?" Her eyes widened at the mention of that name. Where did she hear that...?

"How-" she began to ask before the woman...spread out her dark, feathery wings. The female pervert gasped at the sight of those, freezing in her spot. Who the hell was she...?

"My name is Azazel," the woman stated to her. "However, I prefer to be called Azalea." She then giggled a little.

* * *

 **Done! What do you guys think? Any typos or mistakes?**

 **So, I need to announce something. I'll be having this fanfic put on hold for a while. Don't get mad at me! It won't be for long! I mean, I just started a new fanfiction and I wish to shift my focus on that until I get to a certain part of that fanfic. When I do, I'll get back to writing this. If I do finish one chapter in "Her Knight" before then though, then I can go back to writing this. Whichever comes first. So please, be patient with me.**

 **Also, don't you dare put any reviews in any of my other fanfics telling me to update this. I'll report them for being irrelevant. I'm just asking you guys to be patient with me. That's all I'm asking. Please follow that.**

 **Now, with that said, review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next episode, whenever it comes out! :D**


	59. S2E7: Summer! Oh, I'm In Trouble!-Part 1

**Back from a short hiatus and a new episode! Two months, I believe? Not that long.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Dark, feathery wings came out of the woman's back, shocking Issei to no end. No way...could she be...?

"My name is Azazel," the woman stated to her. "However, I prefer to be called Azalea." She then giggled a little, fiddling with the flower on her ear a little.

 _A-Azalea?!_ the female pervert thought. _Isn't she...the Governer-General of the fallen angels?! And she has that flower too! I should've known!_

"Wh-what-" the devil sputtered out.

"I've gotten wind of Kokabiel's schemes," the woman continued. "So I infiltrated this town. I also have an interest in your Boosted Gear." Issei grabbed her own left arm and scooted away from Azalea a little. "Seems like Alba did her job well."

"Alba?" She then remembered the White Dragon Empress, realizing what she was talking about. "The White Dragon..."

The fallen angel grinned. "Since I couldn't be directly involved, I had someone else handle the job for me. She followed directions pretty well this time."

Issei looked down and clenched her fists. "So that's it..." Azalea raised an eyebrow as she looked up at her angrily, tears about to leave her face. "It's YOUR fault I can't touch the President's entire body to my will!"

She giggled at that. "Is that so? My apologies."

She looked away from her. "If things kept going the way they were before, then-"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, sweetie," Azalea said, cutting her off. She placed her hands on her hips. "But the way you are now, it would be impossible to defeat someone of Kokabiel's class, even with your power-ups." The perverted girl's eyes widened, covering her mouth with her hand. Was that really true...? The woman then crossed her arms, losing her smile. "Anyway, with all that has happened, the leaders of the angels, fallen angels, and devils are holding a summit."

"A-a summit?" she asked. Now she had to wonder how Richard would react to all this.

* * *

"Is this some kind of a joke?!" the red-haired man exclaimed in disbelief. Everyone was in the clubroom the next evening. Kabu was eating strawberry ice cream while everyone else drank tea. "The Governor-General of the fallen angels infiltrates my territory and into my business?!" He leaned against his desk, crossing his arms. "Not only that, but making advances to my dear Isa..." He gritted his teeth. "She deserves to die a thousand times over!"

Issei looked worriedly at him, not liking whenever he was angry. "President...?" she murmured.

"President," Kabu said. "Will there actually be a meeting with all the leaders in this town?"

He nodded. "Yes, I've been told about it earlier." Both Issei and Asher looked surprised as he looked serious. "All of the leaders will be meeting with one another to discuss about what will happen in the future."

Xenos also looked serious, setting down his cup of tea and crossing his arms. "This also means the fight with Kokabiel had affected the relationship between angels, fallen angels, and devils, am I wrong?" he stated, looking at the crimson-haired male.

He shook his head. "If the heads of the angels and fallen angels arrive at this town very suddenly, then this situation will get more complicated." He then sighed and muttered to himself, "I wonder what's going on...?"

The female pervert kind of heard that and asked, "What?"

He looked at her and replied, "I'm talking about Azalea."

She frowned and looked down at her hand. "Could she be after my Sacred Gear, after all...?" She felt a little scared about this, since the woman WAS of high power...

Richard looked reassuringly at her and hugged her to his chest. She instantly felt better by the feeling of his abs and pecs under all of that clothing. He patted her hair. "Don't worry, Isa," he whispered to her soothingly. "I will stop at nothing to protect you." She only replied with a squeal of joy. Seriously, she loved feeling his chest.

* * *

 **Episode #7: Summer! Bathing Suits! Oh, I'm in Trouble!-Part 1**

In front of the apartment complex, Xenos appeared, carrying his school bag with one hand. It was swinging behind his shoulder. "Good morning, Xenos-san!" Asher greeted him, making him smile.

"Good morning, Xenos," Richard also greeted.

"Good morning," Issei greeted as well. "Looks like you've gotten used to living in this country."

He nodded at her. "Right," he replied as he looked up at the building. "This place the President prepared for me is easy to live in."

The red-haired man looked up at the building as well. "This place is supported by devils, so it's safe for a lot of reasons." They all then proceeded to go to the Kuoh Academy campus, to a specific spot to be exact...

* * *

Everyone was at the school pool, Issei gagging at the sight of it, since it was mirky and had a lot of leaves in it. "Yuck!" she shouted, gagging.

Akihiko did his usual chuckle. "This hasn't been used since last year, so that reaction is natural~," he replied to her.

She pouted and crossed her arms. "And we have to CLEAN this?!"

"Why does this club need to clean the pool?" Xenos asked, also having his arms crossed.

"It's actually the job of the Student Council," Richard answered. "However, thanks to their help with Kokabiel, we've decided to take over the job for the year." He smiled and looked at the rest of the peerage. "In return, after we are done cleaning it, the pool will be all ours."

The female pervert gasped, blushing. "A-all ours?!" she exclaimed. She imagined Richard in a white men's thong, showing off his butt, thinking, _That's it! I get to see the President and the others in swimsuits today~!_ She then imagined Akihiko in a tight dark speedo, hugging his bulge and showing some of his butt. Now she absolutely loved the idea of cleaning this filthy pool.

She giggled and raised her fists up. "Long live pool-cleaning! Hurray!" she cheered as her face became lecherous. Asher gave her a nervous look while Kabu looked unimpressed.

"Your face is lewd, Issei-senpai," the shouta stated. She lost her lecherous face the second he said that.

Smirking, Richard announced, "In the name of the Occult Research Club..." He then posed confidently. "Let us surprise the student council with how clean this pool will be!"

"Yes, sir!" everyone replied to him.

...

Everyone went to the respective locker rooms to change. As Issei took off her shirt and put on her gym shorts, she was still lecherously grinning at the thought of seeing the guys in all kinds of swimsuits. She murmured to herself, "Swimsuits~, swimsuits~..."

"Issei-chan?" asked Yumi. The perverted girl snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the blonde-haired female...whose white lace underwear and unbuttoned shirt was exposed. She felt stiff at the sight of that. She gave her a serious look. "I must promise you something. If someone is after you, I'll protect you."

She shot back a little in shock, thinking, _Whoa, wait! Why is she telling me this NOW?!_

Yumi looked a little embarrassed, saying, "Something like this would be hard to say unless we're alone together."

Issei looked very nervous and gave her a half-assed smile. "W-well, thanks...I guess..." She still was baffled though. _W-wouldn't you rather say that to a guy instead of a girl like me...?_ She had the worst feeling about this...

"You saved me, Issei-chan. If I didn't do the same for you..." She paused to put her hand on her chest. "I cannot call myself the Knight of Richard Gremory."

 _And in a place like this..._ She didn't like what she thought was being implied and being in the air, so she snatched her gym shirt and ran out while putting it on over her head. "A-anyways, I'll be going out first! See ya!"

Yumi looked surprised at her leaving, calling out, "Issei-chan?!" She finally exited the room. She looked confused. Why did she do that?

...

As she ran to the side of the pool, she suddenly felt her left arm pulse, making her grunt a little and stop. She looked down to see her arm forming into her gauntlet. She was shocked at the sight of that. "D-didn't Akihiko-san suck all the power out...?" she muttered to herself.

The middle of her hand glowed green as Benyw said, _"I've told you to be careful of stronger power."_

She looked puzzled and brought her hand up to her face. "Wh-what're you talking about?"

 _"I'm talking about coming into contact with someone of a higher class like that Governor-General of the fallen angels. It'll happen, even if you don't want it to."_ Issei sighed and looked angrily to her right. _"Power begets power, after all."_

 _So that was what she was talking about...?_ the brown-haired girl thought. Azalea WAS the leader of the fallen angels AND she saw the many wings she had...

...

Inside of the men's locker room, the guys of the peerage began to undress themselves and change into their gym outfits. Richard unbuckled his pants and slid them down, his dark semi-transparent underwear shown. He then unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his sculpted chest. Akihiko put a shirt on over his sculpted chest, smiling. Kabu's blue and rubber-ducky-patterned boxers were shown, his butt and small underbulge on emphasis before putting on his gym shorts, which hugged his butt well.

Xenos, in a pair of white and blue briefs that hugged his butt and bulge and having a well-toned chest, looked over at Asher and asked, "Asher, were you able to finish the homework assignment?"

Asher put his gym shirt on, wearing nothing on the bottom but his usual white briefs. "Yes, and you, Xenos-san?" he replied.

He sighed and grabbed a gym shirt. "I still don't know a lot of the Japanese on there."

The former priest nervously chuckled. "To be honest, I'm not that good with kanji myself..."

"Japanese words can be complicated, I know that." He then looked determined. "Maybe I will stay up tonight to practice my kanji."

He smiled at him. "Best of luck! I'm sure God is still watching over you."

He looked at him and nodded. "Perhaps you're right." They both then laced their hands in prayer and said, "Amen." Both got sharp pain in their heads a second after though, making them both flinch and hold their foreheads.

Richard, now fully dressed in the gym uniform, looked at the two and smiled a little, saying, "Make sure you two get dressed before going out."

"Y-yes, sir..." Asher replied weakly due to the pain.

Akihiko chuckled as he and Richard both exited the locker room. Yumi burst of the girls' locker room, having her hair up in a ponytail. She looked at the two and said, "President! Something's wrong with Issei-chan!"

The red-haired man looked worried, facing her and asking, "What's wrong with her?"

...

In the girls' locker room, Issei sat down on a bench and held her deformed left arm, twitching a little due to the slight pain it was causing to her. Richard sighed and crossed his arms. "It can't be helped," he stated. "Let Akihiko suck the energy from your arm, Isa."

She gave him a surprised look, asking, "I-is that really alright?!"

"Of course it is~," the raven-haired man answered as he walked towards her. "You are my dear underclassmen~." He then did his usual chuckle.

Her face lit up as she nodded. "Th-thank you very much, Akihiko-san!" He chuckled again, looking at her with...seductive eyes. The crimson-haired man caught that and looked a bit...annoyed and confused. Why exactly did he do that...?

...

Later, most of the peerage drained out the pool and began cleaning. Kabu let a hose spray as the rest cleaned the floor with pool brooms. Richard kept the look he did before while doing it. He stopped and thought, _I can't stop thinking about it. It's bothering me..._ He had a strong feeling...a VERY strong feeling...that Akihiko might do something to Issei...

...

In the locker room, the female pervert was moaning and breathing unevenly as the dark-haired man was sucking her palm, his butt and underbulge sticking out and him blushing. How he did it was very euphoric to her, since she was blushing and moaning...

He finally stopped, a string of saliva appearing before getting broken off. He chuckled, looking seductive, and had his finger slide down her wet palm. "The bully in me is in anguish because I'm making you so happy~," he said to her before chuckling.

The blush on her face amplified as she stammered, "Wh-what?! Bully?!"

He chuckled and continued to look at her seductively. The tone of his voice then changed as he asked, "Do you mind if you start cheating with me~?"

Issei could have sworn her face was catching on fire when she heard his voice, but then there was the question. "Cheating?!"

"You don't need to tell the President or Asher-kun about this~." He then brought his hands to her hips, making her gasp as he shifted himself closer to her. Their faces were inches from each other. "Doesn't it make you hot~? This little secret between the both of us~?" He leaned in closer to her, making her back out, the back of her head touching a locker behind her. His grin was sultry-like. "I always wondered what it will be like to devour a lustful young woman like you~."

Not only was her face burning up, but her heart was racing and she felt so...aroused. It didn't help that he began to grip on her hips, making her moan a little. Then, at the pace of lightning, they suddenly shifted positions. She was laying on the bench while this sexy man was on top of her, his hands sliding up the side of her body, making her gasp again and shiver to his touch. He chuckled as he leaned his face to hers again. "This can be fun~."

This was exactly like in Season 1 of Seduction Boys, the heroine being in this position with one of the incubi, starting with a kiss before doing...other things too. Could this be what will happen to her too?! She actually felt giddy about this! She hoped it was like that scene in Seduction Boys!

From behind, Akihiko's butt and underbulge was resting on Issei's crotch. His lips were mere centimeters away from hers. Maybe once, just this once, at this very moment, she'll-

"What are you two doing?" Richard suddenly asked in a cold tone. The raven-haired man looked back at him and sat up while Issei froze and looked super embarrassed. There he was, with that cold angry expression and crossing his arms once more. She never felt so mortified in her life.

"PR-PRESIDENT?!" she exclaimed.

Akihiko chuckled and replied, "I am trying a new way to scatter her dragon energy."

Richard didn't look convinced, keeping her cold and angered expression. "A new way?"

He nodded as he got off of the female pervert. "Yes~."

He then looked at the girl in question. "Is this true, Isa?"

She sat up and looked scared. "Y-y-yeah! O-of course! I mean...uh..." she replied, sputtering nonsense since she was so mortified by this happening.

He sighed and closed his eyes, walking towards her. "Did you get to know your big brother Akihiko more deeply?"

She instantly shook her head. "N-n-n-no! That's-uh-" He grabbed her wrist and began dragging her out of the room.

"Come on, Isa. We need to clean the pool."

"W-wait, President! I can explain!"

He looked back at the raven-haired man and shot him a sharp glare. He only gave him a competitive look as he slammed the door, leaving him alone in that room. He thought, _I need to keep a better eye on Isa...especially when he's around._ He just knew his best friend would make moves on her. He should have known better...

Meanwhile, Akihiko chuckled and said to himself, "Eeto, eeto~, someone's jealous~." He then placed a finger on his chin, looking mischievous. "Issei-chan and I are growing our relationship more steadily...just need to be careful of him..." After all, Richard couldn't keep Issei ALL to himself...

* * *

 **Stopping here. What do you guys think?**

 **I'm going to enjoy writing Azalea since Azazel is one of my favorite characters! :D**

 **I'm going to be honest with you guys, I always enjoy writing Akihiko in certain scenes. I mean, he's slowly becoming my favorite character to write because, yo, he's flirty and seductive, like his canon counterpart. Plus, he's sexy, so that's also a bonus!**

 **Anyways, review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	60. S2E7: Summer! Oh, I'm In Trouble!-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Episode #7: Summer! Bathing Suits! Oh, I'm In Trouble!-Part 2**

Later, the entire pool was cleaned. Akihiko wore a tight dark speedo that hugged his bulge and showed some of his butt. It was low-cropped too. He raised his hand up and summoned a magic circle, making the pool flood with clean water. Issei, who was wearing a plain white and black one-piece swimsuit and her hair in a bun, looked awed at the sight of that. "Amazing!" she exclaimed.

Richard, wearing a white and gold men's thong, put his hand on his hip and said happily, "Now, let us swim to our hearts' content, everyone!" He then looked at the female pervert. "Isa?"

She turned to him, still feeling embarrassed about earlier. "Y-yes, President?!" she replied.

"How do you like my swimsuit?" He posed to his side to show her.

She thought he looked hot, so she answered perversely, "It's great, President!"

"Eeto, eeto~, you're getting very into it, President~," Akihiko stated as he approached him. He shot back a little. "You bought that thong just to show it to Issei-chan, right~?" He chuckled, Issei blushing a little.

He scoffed at him and asked, "And what about YOU, Akihiko?"

He only gave him a smile. "It's very telling~."

Meanwhile, Issei admired the view of the guys in their skimpy swimsuits. _Oh, their figures are so sexy~!_ she thought, having her perverted face on.

"Issei-san!" Asher called out to her. She turned to him and saw him in the school boys' swimming trunks, being tight around his bulge and butt. His average chest can be seen. He had his hands behind him and smiled at her. "What do you think of my swimsuit?"

She thought he looked great in it, giving him a thumbs-up. "You look really great in that, Asher-kun!" she answered, grinning. "I'm happy!"

He chuckled a little and looked giddy. "I'm so glad, Issei-san!"

Kabu wore a pair of school swimming trunks and a white swimming cap on his head. He blushed and looked away from her. She looked at him. "And you look more cuter than usual, Kabu-kun!"

He sighed and said, "Stop making me feel conflicted about you looking at me like that..." He then walked away from her, though she was so into Kabu's look that she didn't comprehend what he said. She guessed she'll never know.

She looked back at Asher and asked, "By the way, where's Xenos?"

He gave her a nervous look. "He's still trying to change into his swimsuit. He told me to come out first."

"Oh..." She wondered why it was taking him long.

Finally, the fun can begin.

...

Richard jumped into the pool, splashing Issei, who was in the water, a little. Akihiko swam through the water, his hair flowing and his bulge moving a little as he swam. Issei loved the sight of that, but then got hit by a ball, making her splash back into the water. Kabu was the one who threw it, looking unimpressed. Yumi, who wore a pink and white g-string bikini, a pair of goggles, and a white cap, swam through the water, being deep into the pool.

...

Later, most of the peerage were out of the water and laying on their towels. Kabu laid on his stomach, the outline of his butt shown on his swimming trunks. Asher laid on his back, the outline of his bulge shown. Issei sat next to him, sighing and feeling tired. "Man, I played way too much..." she muttered to herself. She hadn't had that much fun since that one trip to the beach...oh, that one trip...

"Isa~," Richard called out in a singsong voice. "Can you rub some suntan lotion on me?" She looked and saw him laying on his back, his butt on emphasis as well as his sculpted back.

She blushed and had the feeling of tiredness go away. "Yes, President!"

...

She got some of the lotion onto her hands and began massaging the red-haired man's back with it. That felt very good to him, and very great to her, since she had her perverted face on her. _This day has been great!_ she thought gleefully. She saw guys in different swimsuits and she was rubbing a hot man's back with lotion. What more can this better?

"Hey, Isa," Richard said to her.

She broke out of her lechery and replied, "Y-yes?!"

He gave her a seductive look as he tilted himself to his side. "Do you want to rub the lotion on my chest too? My bottom as well?" She couldn't believe what he just asked.

The question echoed through her head as her face became lecherous again. _On his chest AND his butt?! I never thought there'd be a much better saying in Japanese!_

"Is that alright, Isa?" Richard asked her.

She snapped out of her thoughts and asked, "W-well, is that okay with you?"

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course it is. You love the male body so much, don't you, Isa?"

She instantly nodded. "Of course I do!" He chuckled, blushing at the thought of Issei touching him that way. "Make sure you rub it all over, okay?" Her blush expanded when he said that, making her gasp.

 _Th-the President is really getting more assertive..._ She was suspicious as to why he was...but she didn't have any problems!

The red-haired man continued blushing. There was that time at the beach, but Asher won't be a problem this ti-

Suddenly, Akihiko rose from the pole and embraced the female pervert from behind. "Eeto, eeto~," he said to her, making her blush more at the feeling of his wet, well-toned chest. "You shouldn't limit yourself to just the President~."

The red-haired man instantly hated the fact that he was there, so he stood up quickly, his bulge bouncing. "She's not done rubbing lotion on me, Akihiko!" he replied angrily.

The raven-haired male only grinned at him and asked, "Hey, President~. Why don't you give Issei-chan to me for a little bit~?"

She gave him a shocked look, still blushing. "Wait, what?!"

Richard clenched his fists and pointed at him. "No! She's mine, I'd never give her away!"

He sighed and whispered, "Hey, Issei-chan~?"

The perverted girl thought his whispering voice was sexy, blushing more. "Uh, yes?"

"Had you been able to touch the President's abs and manhood? Were you able to do other things to him as you please?" She only shook her head while Richard looked more provoked. He clicked his tongue. "Eeto, eeto~, what a shame~." He embraced her tighter as he smiled and stated, "Then you can do it to me~." She gasped. Doing all of that...to Akihiko? That wasn't actually a bad idea. He then gently nibbled her ear, making her whimper before moaning just a little.

That was the last straw for Richard.

He shot his Crimson Ruin magic at a numbered block on the pool, destroying it and getting both of their attentions. He looked really furious. "Pr...President...?" Issei asked, feeling intimidated to see him like this like earlier.

"Now you're getting too carried away, Akihiko," he said to his friend in a cold voice as he had a ball of his Ruin hovering above his hand.

The raven-haired man continued grinning as he got up to the ground, his bulge bouncing. "Eeto, eeto~, if it's going to be like that, then so be it~," he replied as he got some of his lightning sparking on one of his hands. Issei was freaking out. She needed to get out of this situation, fast.

The two then shot their magic at each other, creating an explosion. That woke up Asher and Kabu as they began coughing. As some of the dust cleared, Richard had another ball of his Ruin in place. "I will never give Isa to you!" he shouted at Akihiko.

"So I can't dote on her for a little bit~?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"I thought you weren't interested in women beyond those books you read, Akihiko!" He then threw his Ruin at him.

He chuckled and dodged it, his lightning still on his hand. "And I thought you weren't interested in women at the moment~. Am I wrong~?" He then threw it to him, making him dodge it as well.

As the two fought, Yumi was still swimming in the pool, unaware of what's happening.

Issei managed to run away from that scene though, sitting against a wall and panting. "Jeez, that was so scary..." she muttered before sighing and looking at her feet. "A devil's methods of affection go beyond my knowledge..." Seriously, that was...quite the scene, Richard and Akihiko. She never thought she would be fought over this way. But...in a way, she was flattered. After all, the heroine of the Seduction Boys was in this situation numerous times.

"What are you doing?" asked...Xenos. She looked up and saw him dressed in a green and yellow men's G-string, his sculpted chest shown off and his butt sticking out.

"Xenos?" She looked puzzled. "What were you doing all this time?"

He placed a hand on his hip. "This is the first swimsuit I've ever worn, so it took some time for me to put it on." He then spread his arms out. "Do I look fine?"

He looked hot in that, Issei knew that for sure. But that thought was overpowered by another. "This is your first? Is it because of the Church?"

He shook his head. "I just had no interest in such recreational things."

She sighed and crossed her arms. "And it took you so long to put on one piece..." This would probably be the first and last time she'll ever see this instance.

"To be honest, I did some thinking after I changed."

Well, at least that was an excuse. "You've been thinking?"

He nodded, his face still serious as he looked down at her. "Hyoudou Issei, I must discuss an important matter with you."

She gave him a friendly look. "You can just call me Issei. What do you want to talk about?"

He nodded. "Well, Issei, I wanted to ask you..." He bent over to her, his butt and underbulge sticking out more. "Can I make a child with you?"

* * *

 **Eye Catch #41:** **Akiro is on his knees and sticking his butt up. He's only wearing his socks and his shirt, unbuttoned and showing his average chest. The tie that goes with the uniform shirt is covering his butt crack and his penis. His glasses are off and he looks very seductive.**

* * *

 **Done with this chapter. What do you guys think?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	61. S2E7: Summer! Oh, I'm In Trouble!-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Eye Catch #42:** **Xenos is sitting to his side on the checkered floor, being bare naked and having his wings out. His sculpted chest is exposed as well as his butt cheeks. His right wing is covering his penis and he's smiling, blushing a little.**

* * *

 **Episode #7: Summer! Bathing Suits! Oh, I'm In Trouble!-Part 3**

Issei pushed Xenos inside the pool closet, getting in there and closing the door in front of her. She looked very flustered, blushing hard. She couldn't BELIEVE he just asked that! Why did he ask that?! WHY WAS HE SO BLUNT ABOUT IT TOO?!

"Issei?" the blue-haired male asked, making her turn to him and stormed to him.

"Y-you can't just ask a girl that out of the blue!" she shouted at him.

He looked confused, raising an eyebrow. "Why not?"

She scoffed, looking completely baffled. She shook her hands up and down in a cartoony manner and answered, "BECAUSE SOMETIMES, A GIRL CAN HIT YOU WHERE IT HURTS AND BECAUSE GIRLS AREN'T NORMALLY READY TO HAVE CHILDREN YET, ESPECIALLY ME!" She stopped and panted, Xenos looking surprised.

"Really?"

"REALLY!"

He frowned and crossed his arms, closing his eyes and bowing his head to her. "My apologies. I never knew that." That managed to calm her down a little, but still...

"Wh-what do you mean you never knew that?"

He sighed and opened his eyes to look at her. "Before I became a devil, serving under God was my dream, my reason to keep living. However, that is gone." He paused. "I asked President Richard about it and he said..."

* * *

 _"Well, devils_ have _desires, grant desires, give desires, and hope for desires," the crimson-haired male said. "Just live the way you desire to."_

* * *

The girl sweat-dropped. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "Very." He then placed a fist on his heart. "I've then decided to have a dream and goal a man can have: becoming a father." Her eyes widened. That was pretty unexpected. Not many guys want to be a father. "As I watched you fighting Kokabiel, I began to think you have latent potential." Her eyes widened more as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"L-latent potential?"

He nodded again. "You also have the aura of a dragon. If you had a child, he or she would have your unique and strong genes. They would become like you, a hero. It would be a great pleasure for me to raise and father a child like that." She blushed, her heart skipping a beat. She never thought she'd get something like that said to her in her life. She was actually...pretty flattered.

He then removed his hands from her shoulders and backed away from her a little. "However, due to my inexperience with women, I always thought all women were always ready to make a child. That was a misconception on my part."

She frowned at him. He did look pretty sincere, so she couldn't be completely mad at him for being so blunt. Living in the Church must be a sheltered sort of life, especially when it came to Xenos. Asher too. She sighed, placed her hands on her hips, and stated, "Well, listen. Not all women are ready to make babies." He gave her all of his focus, wanting to learn more. "Sometimes, they're just too young. Sometimes, they don't plan to have one at the moment. Some even don't want to have kids." The blue-haired guy looked surprised at all of that information. "Well, that includes me too. I'm just not ready. Some women need some time before they're ready to make babies."

Curious, he asked, "How long?"

She shrugged. "Depends. I mean, I don't even know when I'll be ready." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Sorry, Xenos. I'm kinda flattered that you want to father my children, but..." She sighed again. Not only did it take long for a woman to be ready to make babies, but also women usually make them with the guys they love...

Xenos looked enlightened by what she had told him. He planned to keep that in mind for the future. "Issei," he said as he stepped forward.

However, he suddenly began to trip over something on the ground and landed on top of her, making her scream a little. She was laying on her back while he was right on top of her. She was blushing while he looked shocked. _Not this again-!_ she thought, thinking back to when Akihiko was seducing her.

Suddenly, the door opened and they both looked up at a shocked Richard. His bulge was on emphasis from underneath. "I-Isa...?" he asked the female pervert.

She felt frozen and mortified again. Now this was becoming like earlier...

Akihiko also appeared and said, "Eeto, eeto~, that's cheating, Xenos-kun~." He then chuckled. "I am supposed to be the one to do the deed with Issei-chan~."

Her face turned more red than it was before. "WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

Asher also appeared and looked jealous. "Issei-san?! Why didn't you tell me about you and Xenos?! I-I mean..."

Kabu was the last to see them, looking angered. "There is no opening, I see," he muttered.

"Can either of you tell us what's going on here?" the red-haired man demanded.

Bluntly, Xenos answered, "Issei and I were talking about making children together before I tripped and fell on her." Issei felt frozen again, frozen stiff. Did he really have to say that to them...?

All of them looked appalled. "Making..." Richard muttered.

"Children..." Akihiko added, also appalled.

"Together?" Asher and Kabu added in unison.

Silence roamed between them all for several seconds, then the guys screamed at the blue-haired one, "WHAAAAAAAT?!"

Yumi rose up from the pool when she heard that, taking off her goggles and looking at the direction that came from. What was that all about?

* * *

Later in the evening, Xenos knelt before Richard while Issei sat next to him with her hands on her lap, both having their heads down. The red-haired male let out a heavy sigh and said, "Xenos, please know you should never talk to Isa about that ever again, okay?"

He nodded. "Yes, President," he replied. "I am deeply sorry."

"And Isa..." He paused to look at her, frowning. "How perverted can you be?"

She looked at him in disbelief. "I didn't want to talk about that anyway! I swear!"

Xenos looked curious again. "Is it perverted to talk about making children?" All of them sweat-dropped at his obliviousness.

Suddenly, everyone heard a feminine giggle and a feminine voice answering, "Only if you get into the details." Everyone looked to see a white magic circle appearing and glowing. It then revealed no other than Sirzeca and Grafier before disappearing. While Grafier was still dressed like a butler, Sirzeca wore a white and gold dress with a matching drape jacket, a matching clutch purse, and matching heels.

Richard stood up from his chair with wide eyes. "Onee-sama?!" he exclaimed.

Everyone else also looked shocked at seeing the Devil King herself. "Th-the Devil King?!" Issei exclaimed before she, Akihiko, Kabu, and Kiba knelt before the red-haired woman. Asher looked at the woman in awe.

 _Th-this is the Devil King?!_ he thought. _So it is true that the Devil King is female!_ He then smiled. _Sirzeca Lucifer..._

The busty woman then looked at the former priest and asked, "Are you Asher Argento?"

He gasped when she said his name, but nodded. "Y-yes!"

She smiled at him and continued, "My little brother told me how much of an excellent Bishop you are, taking care of him." He looked humbled, not knowing what to see. She giggled at him. "Don't worry. I'm here on private business." He nodded again, smiling at her. She truly was a wonderful and kind woman...

"Private business?" Richard whispered to himself, not knowing what she meant by that.

Xenos took one step towards her and asked, "You are the Devil King? You're female?"

"Correct," she responded. "I am, in fact, female."

He then bowed down to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Xenos."

She nodded at him. "Pleasure to meet you too, Xenos. I'm very glad Richard-kun has the user of Durandel in his peerage."

"It should be noted that it was bold of me to become a devil. Even now, I sometimes regret it." He then looked away from her, looking a bit anxious. "Why did I become a devil again...?" he muttered to himself. "Was I desperate? No, at the time, I was..."

Sirzeca giggled again. "My little brother has a lot of fun people in his family. It's pretty nice." She then gave her attention to the blue-haired guy. "Xenos?"

He looked at her and replied, "Yes, m'am?"

"I would like for you to support the House of Gremory as a part of Richard's family."

He stopped looking anxious. "With the Devil King herself saying it, I don't really have a choice." He bowed his head to her. "I will do what I can."

"Thank you, Xenos."

Richard looked at her nervously and asked, "So, why did you come, onee-sama?"

She shrugged. "For the Open House. Why else would I be here?"

He gasped, looking...horrified. "Y-you don't mean-?!"

She grinned at him. "What? I can't watch my little brother in action as he studies?"

He then looked at Grafier, who looked away from him, in disbelief. "You told her, Grafier?!" He didn't answer.

Sirzeca made a gesture for him to calm down. "Don't you worry, Mother will be coming too."

Now he looked at her in disbelief. "But you're the Devil King, onee-sama! You can't just leave your work like that!"

The Devil King crossed her arms. "Actually, I'm here for work too." He looked up at her with surprise. "The other leaders and I were thinking that we should have our summit at this school."

Everyone looked surprised at this piece of news, especially the red-haired man himself. "H-here?! At Kuoh Academy?!" This was definitely unexpected for him and everyone else...

* * *

At night in the Hyoudou home, Sirzeca was visiting the household and talking to her parents while Issei, Richard, and Asher watched. She sat on the couch between Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou while the rest sat on the individual chairs. "I'm glad to hear that my little brother wasn't a bother here," she said to them, holding a glass of wine and drinking from it.

"Oh, not at all, m'am!" Mr. Hyoudou stated, holding a glass of beer. "He has been great!"

"He's such a wonderful young man~!" Mrs. Hyoudou added in a singsong voice. "He's wasted on Issei." She then grabbed a bottle of the wine. "You want another?"

She nodded. "If you insist, yes." She then poured her more wine.

Issei sighed, still not surprised that her own parents were talking crap about her. As the three adults continued to talk, Issei muttered under her breath, "You're talking to the King of the Devils, Mom and Dad..."

Asher looked at her nervously and said, "Ignorance is bliss, people say..."

Richard, looking embarrassed, asked the female pervert, "Why did you tell her she can stay here, Isa?" He almost sounded disappointed in her, making her feel a little bad.

She sweat-dropped and answered, "I-it's fine. It's just one night. She did say she'll stay at a hotel tomorrow."

He sighed and covered his face to hide his embarrassment. "So embarrassing..."

The brown-haired girl looked surprised to see him like this. She wondered if it was a sibling thing, since she was just an only child...

...

Later, everyone went to bed, but Issei couldn't sleep. It was mainly because Sirzeca was sleeping on the floor next to her. She had a pillow and a sleeping bag originally designated for Matsuyo or Motoe whenever they came to visit. She looked at her. She was sound asleep, her crimson-red hair sprawled out across the floor. She sighed and said quietly, "Hey...uh, sorry..."

"What are you sorry for?" Sirzeca asked, sounding a little weary.

"For making someone like you sleep like this."

She giggled at that and opened her eyes to look at her. "Oh, no need to be sorry about that. I should actually thank you."

The female pervert looked puzzled. "Thank me?"

"Mmm-hmm. Being treated as a normal guest in the other world is refreshing. I can never be treated as if I'm normal." She then paused to yawn, covering her mouth. She then looked up at the ceiling. "I prefer this over the highest class of service."

 _That's really how it worked?_ Issei thought. _Well, she IS royalty, after all..._

"Besides, I haven't seen Richard have this much fun in quite a while. So, thank you for that."

She looked surprised. It was all because of her that he was having a good time? She nervously giggled. "I-I don't think it's thanks to me."

"Hyoudou Issei-chan."

"Yes?"

She looked at her again. "I'm counting on you to look after him. He can fend for himself, but sometimes, he can get into situations he can't solve by himself."

She instantly sat up from her bed. "Of course, m'am! I am Richard Gremory's Pawn, after all!"

Sirzeca sat up as well, revealing her glistening white night gown that showed off her cleavage. "Thank you very much." She tilted her head a little at her. "Oh yeah, can I call you Issei-chan?"

Her face lit up. "I-it'd be an honor, m'am!"

She smiled at her. "And can you call me by my name as well?"

The female pervert's eyes widen in confusion. "What?"

She giggled at her once again. "Or, if you like, you can call me 'Onee-sama'."

Just like Richard? She couldn't... "Uh...I don't think I could..." She took a deep breath and asked, "How about Sirzeca-sama?"

She nodded. "Sirzeca-sama is fine." She paused, her face turning. "So, Issei-chan, I've heard you've met with Azalea."

Issei's face turned serious as well, nodding back at her. "Yeah...I think she's after my Boosted Gear."

Sirzeca sighed, shifting herself to one of her hips. "I can tell you that Azalea has a big interest in Sacred Gears, but she has no interest in starting a war, unlike Kokabiel. That was why in the previous war, the fallen angels were the first to withdraw."

* * *

In a large shard of ice, the woman was seen screaming, being completely frozen in it.

* * *

"From what I've heard, she had sentenced her to eternal freezing."

Issei thought, _She's that powerful, huh?_ She then thought of something that worried her, looking at the red-haired female. "C-could she make me her servant or something?! If she forcefully brainwashes me, then what can I-"

Sirzeca gave her a reassuring look. "Don't worry, I can guarantee your safety."

The female pervert sighed in relief and bowed her head to her. "Thank you very much, Sirzeca-sama!"

She kept her smile. "You know, it's not every day that a legendary dragon joins the ranks of the devils." She opened her eyes and thought of something, looking at Issei. "To change the subject..." The perverted girl looked a little puzzled at her. "You like the male body, correct? Abs, pecs, manhoods, butts even?"

She looked very surprised that she knew it, but she nodded and had her legs go over the side of her bed. "Yes, m'am! I love every part of the male body!"

She laughed. "Well, Richard always made sure he had a good body. Is his good enough for you?"

She stood up and pumped her fist into the air. "Of course! His body is the best!"

She laughed again, amused by her behavior. "Not every day you have a female pervert..." she murmured to herself before speaking up to Issei. "So, Issei-chan, I'm speaking from a hypothetical point, but I was thinking..." The female pervert looked curious, sitting down on her bed again. "What would happen if you transfer you boosted power to Richard's manhood? Or even his pecs?" The female pervert gasped. Putting her power...to his manhood and pecs?!

Sirzeca than gave her a kidding look. "Oh, I'm just joking around. Don't dwell on it too much." She then laid back down on her sleeping bag and pillow, saying, "Good night." She then went back to sleep.

Issei was still thinking what she said. _To transfer my power to those areas of the President..._ She looked at her left hand, looking shocked. _I never thought of that before...what can happen when I do that?_ She then imagined him naked, showing off his chest. _Can his pecs be more firm? More shaped?! And his manhood..._ She then imagined the lower half of his body. _Can it be bigger and more firm too?!_ She then imagined him glowing. _If I transfer my power to both, can they firm up or shine brighter?!_ Her face heated up, her hand covering her mouth as she looked down in shame. _It can't be! Me, a girl of sexual desire, of mass sexual appetite...I cannot even imagine it._ She felt so ashamed of herself. She really wanted to know what could happen...

* * *

Outside of her home, Issei, dressed in her school uniform, yawned, covering her mouth due to trying to imagine what can happen with Sirzeca's suggestion.

The red-haired beauty was standing next to Grafier, wearing the same outfit she did yesterday, her clutch included. As she was talking to her little brother, the female pervert looked at her. _Jeez, if she didn't say that, I'd have a good night's sleep..._ she thought. She then looked at Richard and his body, seeing the outline of his butt from his pants. _But, to transfer my power to the President's pecs or manhood...it's not a bad idea! As expected from the Devil King herself, since her ability to think definitely outweighs mine!_

The red-haired man turned to her and Asher, who was standing next to her, and stated, "I will be showing my sister around town, so I will be late for school."

Sirzeca smiled at the two other devils. "I hope to see you two at the Open House, Issei-chan, Asher Argento."

"Take care," the blonde-haired guy said as they all turned and walked away from them.

"Hey, Grafier, I was thinking of going to some human tourist spots..." Sirzeca said to the butler.

"I'd prefer if we go to the facilities first," he replied to her. Richard sighed and muttered something under his breath.

Issei did feel concerned for him, but Asher said, "Come on, Issei-san, let's go." She nodded as they both walked the path to their school.

* * *

They arrived at the apartment complex Xenos was staying at, waiting for him to come out. It's been minutes. "Xenos is getting pretty late..." the female pervert stated.

"He did say that he was going to practice his kanji," the former priest replied before thinking of something. "I'm going to go get him. You go ahead and stay safe, alright, Issei-chan?"

She nodded as he proceeded to walk into the building. "Okay, see you later, Asher-kun!" As she began to leave, she saw him walking to the door of the complex, his butt on emphasis. _Glad to see that Asher-kun and Xenos are getting along._

* * *

She arrived at the campus, walking to the entrance door. She just realized something. _It's been a while since I've walked to school by myself. Sometimes, I was with Matsuyo and Motoe._ She then closed her eyes, smiling at the nostalgia. _I was part of the unpopular crowd back then._ Her smile then turned into a grin. _Now I'm surrounded by hot and handsome men!_ She snickered. _I'm glad I moved up the social ladder!_

Suddenly, her left arm pulsed hard, making her gasp and drop her bookbag, holding it with her other arm. She looked both pained and confused by what just happened. "What the-?!" she exclaimed before a certain figure caught her eye. It was a girl with an hourglass shape and DD-cup breasts, wearing a sleeveless dark leather jacket that showed off her cleavage, black latex pants, and dark knee-high high-heeled boots. Her hair was long and silver and her eyes were blue like ice. She was leaning against one side of the entrance. She definitely stood out from the crowd. "Who is that...?" She's never seen someone like her, especially her, in her entire life. Only one case and that was in the second season of Seduction Boys, when one of the enemies, one of the succubi, appears.

The female stopped leaning against a wall of the entrance and walked towards her. "So this is the second time we've met," she finally spoke before stopping and leaning against one of the railing of the bridge to the campus.

She gave her a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?" Although, she thought that her voice sounded a bit familiar...

She crossed her arms and replied, "Welsh Dragon, Red Dragon Empress, Hyoudou Issei..." She gasped, looking shocked that this girl knew who she was. How...? "My name is Valina, the White Dragon Empress, or the Vanishing Dragon, whichever comes first." Issei felt frozen. This was her?

Valina was the White Dragon Empress from the battle with Kokabiel?

* * *

 **Done! How was this?**

 **I hope I handled the scene with Xenos well. I mean, genders flipped, that scene with Xenovia in canon is kinda..rapey. Thanks RoboVolcano4 for the suggestions you PM'd me!**

 **Yeah, with that little "suggestion" I had Sirzeca make...I know that sounds weird, but it sounded weird to me to transfer power to boobs, so yeah...had to make it just as ridiculous.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next episode! :D**


	62. S2E8: Open House Begins!-Part 1

**Here's the next episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

"My name is Valina, the White Dragon Empress, or the Vanishing Dragon, whichever comes first," the silver-haired female stated. Issei felt frozen. This was her?

Valina was the White Dragon Empress from the battle with Kokabiel?

"You're really..." she muttered before her left arm painfully pulsed red, making her grunt and look down on it. _Why does this hand need to act up on a place like this?!_ she thought in a panic. She then looked up and saw Valina close to her, making her gasp when she noticed her finger pointed right between her eyes.

"Ah, so you're vulnerable," she stated. "If I happened to use my magic right now-"

Issei instantly backed away from her into her battle position and shouted, "Boosted-"

Suddenly, two sword appeared under her chin. One was Durandel and the other was the Sword of the Betrayer. Yumi and Xenos appeared, looking at her with sharp and serious looks. "Don't take that joke farther than it is," the blonde-haired girl said.

"We cannot have you start a fight with the Red Dragon Empress here, White Dragon Empress," the blue-haired guy added.

A worried Asher then came to the female pervert's side. "Issei-san..." he said to her.

She stopped him from going any further. "Asher-kun, stay back."

Valina giggled a little, smirking. "I wouldn't do this if I were you." She then looked at Xenos. "None of you could defeat Kokabiel, so how can you defeat me? I bested her." She giggled again, irritating the two Knights. "Oh well, if you don't mind the attention this will get, then we can stay like this." Both Knights knew that shouldn't and wouldn't happen, so they removed their swords from her chin, making them disappear as they both walked and stood beside Issei. The silver-haired female then looked at the brown-haired one. "So, Hyoudou Issei, do you know how you will rank amongst the strong?"

She looked puzzled. "What?"

Valina kept smirking, placing a hand on her hip. "Your Balance Breaker is incomplete, but counting from the strongest, your number would be in four digits." She then held four fingers up. "Between 1000 and 1500, I believe." She then shook her head. "No, actually, based on the specs of the host, it has to be lower than that."

Issei looked so pissed at this girl acting so high and mighty. "Get to the point," she sharply demanded of her.

The silver-haired girl used her free hand to pull some of her hair back. "Hyoudou Issei is someone valuable. Treat her well...Richard Gremory." She then looked at the red-haired man that suddenly appeared. Issei gasped and looked back to see not only him, but also Akihiko and Kabu. All of them looked serious.

"President!" the female pervert exclaimed.

The man had his arms crossed and he said, "So we meet, White Dragon Empress." He, as well as the other two, walked towards their group and stood alongside them, the red-haired man being near Issei. "What are you trying to do? If you are working with the fallen angels, then we shouldn't deal with you any more than necessary."

Valina scoffed at him. "The Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon, also called the Twin Sky Dragons-once people are involved with them, it becomes hard for them to live a good life." She narrowed her eyes at him. "How will your life turn out, I wonder?" He narrowed his eyes sharply at her as well. She then sighed and crossed her arms. "Anyway, I don't want to fight, not today." She then began to leave after adding, "I am quite the busy person." Finally, she walked away from the campus, the peerage looking at her disapprovingly.

Richard uncrossed his arms and had one of his hand hold Issei's. She gasped a little, blushing and looking at him. "President..." she murmured under her breath before feeling his hand. _His hand is sweating..._ The crimson-haired male only stared at the distance, keeping his serious look ahead. Valina was powerful, but she will never fight Issei...he won't allow it.

* * *

 **Episode #8: Open House Begins!-Part 1**

Later during school, Issei was in the nurse's office, laying on a cot and looking at her left hand. She sighed, clenching it and putting it on her chest. "It's calmed down, at least," she mumbled to herself. "I can't have Akihiko-san suck it out during class..." Though she REALLY wanted to...

She sighed again and thought, _Valina, the White Dragon Empress..._ She then thought about how she looked that night, with all of that armor and the wings. "That's her fighting style, huh?" She then remembered the time she was fighting Risa, having her Balance Breaker armor on. "I remember having the same thing during that fight with Risa, but..."

 _"Hers is the complete form,"_ Benyw stated, the middle of Issei's hand glowing green as she did so.

She looked at her hand and said, "Benyw?"

 _"Compared to yours...actually, you can't even compare the two. That's how different they are."_

 _Great,_ she thought before sitting up and asking, "Hey, Benyw. What's the relationship between you and that other dragon?"

 _"Who, Alba?"_ The dragon then sighed. _"Let's start when the Three Great Powers, God and the angels, the fallen angels, and the devils, were fighting. During the fighting, other creatures and humans took sides. The only creatures that didn't choose a side were the dragons."_

"They didn't choose a side?"

 _"Yeah. The majority thought that the war had nothing to do with them, so they all lived as they pleased. But in the midst of the war, a couple of stupid female dragons were fighting each other."_ The dragon imagined herself and the White Dragon quarreling with one another.

The female pervert looked shocked, exclaiming, "Wait, then..."

 _"Not caring that the war had taken the world, they fought fiercely on the battlefield."_

"Why were they fighting?"

Benyw scoffed. _"Who knows? Not even the dragons knew why they were fighting."_

Issei sighed. "Those two were pretty troublesome."

 _"That is an understatement. With the two dragons fighting, the war couldn't continue. That's why the Three Great Powers called a temporary truce to deal with the dragons."_

"Jeez, a truce to stop a fight? How dangerous was that fight?"

 _"Very. The two female dragons were absolutely furious that their fight has been stopped, running rampant and causing casualties."_ The outlines of the two dragons then appeared in her mind, Benyw in red and Alba in white. _"They both lashed out against the leaders of the angels, fallen angels, and devils. They thought that nobody-including a God or a Demon Lord-should stop their fight for any reason. They thought it was just payback, plain and simple."_

"For magnificent creatures, those dragons were pretty bitchy."

The dragon laughed before continuing, _"Those bitchy dragons were then, in the end, chopped into thousands of pieces and placed in forms of Sacred Gears within humans. Since then, the two had used humans as a means to meet and fight, again and again."_

"So those dragons were Alba and you, Benywai..." She trailed off, trying to remember her true name.

 _"Benywaiddraig?"_ She sighed. _"I know, it's a mouthful. That's why just Benyw is fine. Anyway, yes. It was her and I."_

The female pervert then remembered the red dragon saying...

* * *

 _"We have met the conditions after we finally meet, right?"_

 _"It's fine," Alba stated. "We are fated to battle each other someday. Things like these always happen."_

* * *

"So that's what you guys meant." Issei looked serious now.

 _"There had been times when the human host dies before we even meet,"_ Benyw added.

"So it's me this time?" She began to worry, yelling out, "But I've met the other dragon!" She sighed again and swung her legs over the bed, putting on her shoes. "Even if it IS fate, I'm a weak, low-ranking devil. There's no way I can beat someone like her." She fixed her hair, looking sad and standing up. She thought about what she said. It was what she thought when she was fighting Raynark, but she still managed to beat him anyway, so she shook her head. "No, no way."

* * *

She was out of the nurse's office and walking across the hallway to her class. _I won't be discouraged by fate!_ she thought with a bit of confidence. _I have the grand dream of becoming a high-ranking devil and the Harem Queen!_ She pumped her fist up. She will get to that goal, she'll just have to try her very best, no matter what.

As she opened the door to her classroom, Matsuyo and Motoe looked angry at her and shouted, "ISSEI, YOU BITCH!" They then kicked her, startling her and hurting her.

In the class, Xenos was sitting on a desk, talking to the other guys, including Mushashi and Katashi. Asher was standing right next to him and the blue-haired guy seemed to be enjoying the conversation.

Issei held her gut and walked inside as Motoe stated, "So, we both heard that the new student, Xenos Quarta, joined the Occult Research Club too!"

The shaved-haired girl looked very angered. "Why, why, WHY is it always you?!"

She rolled her eyes at her and sat on her desk, her perverted friends still being near her. "You didn't have to kick me like that," she replied.

Motoe giggled and pushed her glasses up. "Sorry about that. It's just that you're surrounded by so many hotties..."

"That we couldn't contain our anger!" Matsuyo added.

She looked at them both disapprovingly. "What the hell, you guys?" The girls giggled at her again, making her feel more annoyed.

They then looked serious, the girl with the glasses asking, "Well, this means that you made a move on him, right?"

The perverted devil was frozen stiff, remembering that just yesterday that he asked her to make children with him and that he was on top of her when he tripped. She instantly shook her head and answered, "No, of course not!"

"Issei," said...Xenos. All of the perverted girls gave him their attention.

"Xenos?"

"I must apologize to you again for what I asked of you yesterday."

Matsuyo and Motoe looked at a now blushing Issei, who instantly stood up from her desk and replied, "Oh yeah, i-it's no problem!" She then walked to him and whispered, "Can we not talk about this right now?"

He gave her a puzzled look. "Why not? I was thinking that when you're ready, we should practice first-" He then got out...4 packs of condoms. "-with these."

Issei's face had never been so red in her life. She, along with her perverted friends, looked absolutely shocked at the sight of the condoms, shouting, "WHAT?!" that only made him look more puzzled.

Asher, walking to the blue-haired guy, asked, "What are those, Xenos-san?" He looked at the packs of condoms.

He looked at the former priest and handed him a pack. "Here, so that you can use it too with a girl."

Asher gave him a puzzled look and looked at the pack. "Uh...with a girl?"

"And what do we have here~?" asked Akiro in a singsong voice, leaning against the blonde-haired guy with his arm. "Hyoudou's up to no good again?"

"D-DON'T GET INVOLVED!" Issei shouted at him.

The blonde-haired male showed him the pack and asked, "Kiryuu-san, what's this? Xenos-san said I could use this with a girl."

The light-brown-haired guy suddenly burst into laughter, puzzling him even more. When he stopped, he answered, "Well, that is..." He then whispered the answer into his ear. When he was done, Asher's face lit up entirely red. Never in his life would he ever knew what it truly was and what it was used for.

Issei suddenly shook Akiro back and forth and yelled, "Don't tell Asher-kun those things, Kiryuu!"

He snickered. "But Hyoudou, are you really okay with a guy like Xenos doing it to you?" Her face got even more red while Asher looked both shocked and jealous. "I mean, if Xenos does it to you, then poor Asher-kun will be-"

"Stop, Kiryuu-san!" the former priest shouted as he covered his mouth, much to his dismay.

Both Matsuyo and Motoe gave Issei angered looks and yelled, "ISSEI, YOU FUCKING BITCH!" They then began to fight her.

Asher looked appalled at the sight of that, so he turned to them and shouted, "Matsuyo-san, Motoe-san, stop!"

All the female perverts were on the floor, Matsuyo roughly grabbing Issei's hair and Motoe about to punch her. Issei's face looked a little beaten-up. All of them looked up at him. "Asher-kun?" the two female perverts said.

From below, Asher's bulge was shown. "Don't fight Issei-san like that. She's not a bad person."

Issei cried playful waterfalls of tears and murmured, "You're the only one on my side, Asher-kun..."

He crouched down to her, his bulge still shown. "I'll always believe in you, Issei-san."

"Th-thank you..."

Xenos also crouched down, his bulge shown as well. "Issei."

She then looked at him. "Y-yes...?"

He held up a pack of condoms. "Is it alright to practice with this when you're ready or not?"

She felt stiff and shoved her two friends away from her. "Don't talk about this to me in public ever again!" She then snatched the pack away from him and stormed away. He looked back at her, looking very confused. Should he not ask her in public...?

* * *

 **Stopping here. What do you guys think?**

 **Ah, Xenos. You have a lot to learn...hope I handled the scene well.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	63. S2E8: Open House Begins!-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: Another weird case of having two eye-catches in one chapter!***

* * *

 **Episode #8: Open House Begins!-Part 2**

After throwing the condom away, Issei walked through the school woods, still looking embarrassed and looking back. "Jeez, that Xenos..." she muttered under her breath, crossing her arms. "Is he really that clueless?" After all, he asked her to make children with him yesterday and he told her about practicing with condoms...in public. There had to be a limit on that.

"Hi, Isa," greeted Richard's voice. She stopped and looked up to see not only him, but also Akihiko, Sora, and Tsutomu.

"President? Student Council President?" she asked.

The red-haired male gave her a smile. "Is your arm okay?"

She nodded at him as she walked towards them. "Yeah, it got better when I rested a little."

"It seems like you've met with the White Dragon Empress," Sora said in a serious tone.

She nodded again. "Yeah, but it seemed like she just wanted to greet me."

The guy with the glasses raised an eyebrow. "Greet you?"

"For a reason not known to us," Richard added. "She also seems to be working with the fallen angels, so she wouldn't do anything rash."

Sora sighed. "I hope she just doesn't cause any trouble on school grounds."

He nodded and looked down with serious eyes. "I agree, especially when we have something important to deal with soon."

"Yes, that is true." He and Tsutomu then began to leave. "Until then, good day."

"Good day."

As they left, Issei walked to Akihiko and asked in a whisper, "Why are the two of them looking distressed? Did something happen?"

"The two of them are just worrying about the Open House~," he whispered back.

"The Open House?" They both looked at Richard, who just sighed. "I know about the President, but the Student Council President?"

"He has a sibling too~." Well, that explained that. Suddenly, the female pervert felt his hand go down her arm, making her gasp and look at him. His eyes had that seductive look to them again. "It does seem like your arm has been healed~."

She blushed at him and ran her fingers through her hair a little. "Well...yeah, I mean, it was just a temporary thing, so..."

He clicked his tongue a couple of times and grabbed her hand, raising it up a little. "Such a shame~. If it still had some dragon energy, I would be glad to suck it out for you once again~." He then opened the palm of her hand and kissed it, making her blush even more and actually make a pleasured sound. His lips felt so good on her hand-

"Akihiko," Richard said in a cold tone. Issei's intense blush disappeared when she saw his cold stare. It wasn't to her, though, it was to Akihiko. "What did we talk about?"

The raven-haired man chuckled as he let go of her hand. "Eeto, eeto~, my bad~." He just knew Akihiko wouldn't let up, trying to seduce her while he was distracted.

"Can't you just leave her be?"

"Eeto, eeto~, I was just worrying about her~."

"We'll see about that." He was going to be a problem, wasn't he?

* * *

Inside the old school house, there was a pair of doors with a lot of yellow "CAUTION" tapes around it. What could be in there...?

* * *

 **Eye Catch #43:** **Xenos is sitting on the checkered floor, smiling as he leaned the side of his face against his knee. He's only wearing an unbuttoned school uniform top, exposing his sculpted chest, black socks, and green and gray sneakers. One of his hips is shown.**

* * *

 **Eye Catch #44:** **A guy with magenta eyes like Sora's is bare-naked and is carrying a red Power Rangers-like helmet to cover his penis. He has long hair in a skinny ponytail. His back is slightly turned. His sculpted chest is not only exposed, but also his butt too. He has his bat wings out and he's also wearing red and white gloves that are Power Rangers-like as well. He looks very happy.**

* * *

In a class Issei, Asher, and Xenos were in, the teacher announced, "Now for today's class, you all will be making whatever you like with the clay in front of you. You can make an animal, or a house-it doesn't matter. Visualize what you like and shape the clay just like it! Expressing yourself this way can also help with a conversation in English too!" Everyone but Xenos and Issei started forming the clay as the parents in the room watched. Asher was humming something while doing it.

"What you visualize, huh?" the female pervert said to herself as she began thinking about what to make.

"Asher-kun~!" sang her mother in a whispery voice. She looked back and saw her parents, formally dressed, with a video-recording camera, recording the blonde-haired guy specifically. "You look so cute~!"

She only sweat-dropped at the sight of them doing that. "What are they doing? It's embarrassing..." Asher looked back at them in surprised and then looked pretty bashful about it. She sighed and turned back to her desk. "Jeez..." She then looked to see that Matsuyo and Akiro even started. "I'm the only that hasn't started yet!" she whisper-shouted.

She stared at the block of clay intently. _Okay, just make what you visualize..._ she thought as she carried the clay. _What I visualize, huh?_ She then closed her eyes and set the block on the desk. _I have to visualize what I like...what I like..._ She then imagined a seductive Richard, licking his finger before running his hands down his sculpted chest.

 _"Isa~..."_ imaginary Richard said in a seductive voice. She then imagined him completely naked, his chest and entire sculpted body in display. Only his penis was covered by his hand.

 _The President's pecs...his abs...his butt, his thighs...everything!_ Issei thought perversely. _Oh, President~..._

Her lecherous face came to be before the teacher exclaimed, "H-Hyoudou-chan?!"

She snapped out of her lecherous imagination and looked at her. "Uh, yes, m'am?" She then looked down, her eyes widening when she realized...she made a naked clay sculpture of Richard. One hand is going through his hair and the other was covering his crotch. His pecs, abs, and sculpted body were made in much detail. He had his eyes closed and had a sexy scowl on his face.

Everyone looked at that and looked just as shocked as she was. "I-isn't that Richard-senpai?!" Katashi exclaimed.

"Yeah, looks just like him!" Mushashi added.

Soon, everyone made a commotion about it in class. The teacher looked happy and impressed, however. "Magnificent job!" she said, applauding. "I had no idea you were so talented, Hyoudou-chan!"

She blushed in bashfulness and replied, "I-I just, uh, moved my hands around a little..." Seriously, she even surprised herself that she could do that.

Akiro suddenly appeared next to her, snickered, and pushed his glasses up, a yellow light appearing when he did so. "Oh-ho...you've been touching him so much that you memorized each part~?" he asked her.

She looked at him like a tsundere and answered, "N-no way, Kiryuu! Stop butting in!"

She only realized now that she was surrounded by all the students in the class. "Damn it! As we both thought..." Matsuyo interjected.

"With Richard-senpai..." Motoe added.

"Lies!" shouted Katashi.

"Richard-senpai is way too cool of a guy to do that with HER!" Musashi added.

"Say, Issei." The shaved-haired girl then showed her her clay sculpture, which was a simple flower. "I'll trade you with my masterpiece."

The girl with the glasses scoffed. "Forget about that! I'll give you 5000 yen for it!"

"No, I'LL give you 7000!" the pink-haired guy shouted.

"We're not letting YOU have his body!" the brown-haired guy added.

As everyone clamored about the sculpture, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou just looked...proud of her. "Look at our little Issei, dear!" Mr. Hyoudou said to his wife.

"I thought she was hopeless when she was getting into lechery, but she's putting her libido into good use~!" she replied. "She can be a money-making artist in the future!"

Xenos looked a bit concerned and said, "I think I misunderstood, Asher." The blonde-haired male looked at the blue-haired one in confusion. "Do Open Houses provide such lively entertainment?"

The former priest nervously smiled at him. "No, I don't think so..." he answered. He felt a little jealous though, that she made a naked sculpture of Richard...

Issei nervously giggled a little at all the clamoring and betting. In the end, she'll still have it...

* * *

Issei and Asher met up with Akihiko and Richard. The red-haired man leaned against the wall, looking at the clay sculpture of him naked with a smile. The rest of them were carrying cups of juice. "This is very well-made, Isa," he stated. He thought it was sweet of her to make him that, even if she made it with her perverted thoughts in mind.

"Eeto, eeto~, it's only expected of Issei~, the one that sees and touches the President's body every day~," Akihiko added, looking at her. It almost made him want to make a naked sculpture as well...a naked sculpture of her.

"N-not every day, Akihiko-san," she replied as she pumped her fist into the air. "When I get the chance, I burn the image into my brain!"

The raven-haired male grinned and asked, "Would you also make me one as well~?"

She gasped while Asher looked shocked and Richard looked up in disapproval. "Y-y-you mean...naked...?"

He chuckled and answered, "Yes~. I can strip for you~." His grin turned seductive as he added, "You can also touch too~."

Her perverted face came on as she exclaimed happily, "Touch?!" She then imagined him with only a blanket covering his crotch and his pecs and abs in display as the phrase, _"You can also touch too~"_ repeated over and over again. _I can touch too~!_ she thought. _I didn't know such a phrase would ignite my creative drive like this~!_

"Akihiko," Richard said to him coldly. He looked at him with a smirk, a competitive spark appearing between their glares. The raven-haired man then saw Asher give him the same glare as well. All of them knew each other were trouble. Well, not if they were going to do something about it. Akihiko felt the most confident though.

Suddenly, they all heard Motoe from afar shout, "A sexy tokusatsu cosplayer?! In a photoshoot?!" All of them snapped out of what they were thinking and saw a crowd of girls running towards the gym.

"As former Photography Club members, we MUST see this and record this splendid event!" Matsuyo added as they all disappeared into the gym.

Issei looked puzzled, yet intrigued by the "sexy" part. "Tokusatsu?" she asked.

Richard gasped, looking surprised. "No way!" he exclaimed. Akihiko then giggled, since they both know who it was...

* * *

 **Stopping here, how was this chapter?**

 **The scene with the clay-making is one of my favorite scenes in the anime, so it was a joy writing it out here in genderbend!**

 **Ah, Akihiko. Being the sexy seducer he is~...**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	64. S2E8: Open House Begins!-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **Episode #8: Open House Begins!-Part 3**

In the gym, many girls were taking photos of the cosplayer in question. From behind, the outfit hugged his butt. "One more shot, one more shot!" shouted one girl.

"Over here!" shouted Matsuyo.

The peerage opened the door and saw the cosplayer. Issei gasped and pointed at him. "Isn't that a cosplay of Mighty Trooper Red from the more recent Mighty Troopers show?" she asked. The cosplayer was, indeed, dressed in red. The costume was Power Rangers-like and he even had a helmet on. He had a big bulge and an athletic figure, all hugged by the cosplay he was wearing. He was posing like a tokusatsu hero would and chuckled.

As he posed like a tokusatsu hero, Asher looked at the female pervert and asked, "You know what costume he's wearing? You seem to know a lot about it, Issei-san."

She giggled a little and put on of her hands on her hips. "One of my regular clients likes to watch it, so we'd watch it together," she replied, thinking of Bullseye. She remembered her saying that Mighty Troopers was what got her into military service in the first place. Still, she was the last person she'd expect to watch, even until this day, Mighty Troopers.

"A regular?" She nodded.

"HEY!" shouted...Saji. All of them looked up to see the light-brown-haired girl in front of the Mighty Trooper cosplayer. "This is a school! You guys shouldn't be doing this, so go!" She gestured all of them to get out.

The girls were talking in dismay, the two female perverts especially mad. "This is absolute tyranny, Student Council!" Motoe yelled.

"What's wrong with just a simple photoshoot, huh?!" Matsuyo also yelled.

"Yeah!" shouted the rest of the girls.

"You can't make unnecessary commotion like this! It's Open House! Now go!" The girls groaned and walked away, mumbling words of dismay under their breath. She sighed and looked at the cosplayer. "Seriously, what are you here for?" she asked him. "Are you someone's...family member?" He nodded. She then sweat-dropped. "You shouldn't really be dressing like that..."

"But..." the cosplayer said as he made some moves reminiscent of a Mighty Trooper, his bulge bouncing as he did those moves. "I am ready to fight evil! I am morphed and ready for action!" He then did an iconic pose of a Mighty Trooper. "I am Mighty Trooper Red!"

Saji only looked at him with concern and even had second-hand embarrassment. "Seriously, why-"

The peerage walked towards the scene, Issei saying, "Hey, Saji! You're doing your job for once!"

She groaned and looked at her. "Hyoudou, I'm not in the mood."

Suddenly, one of the doors to the gym opened, showing Sora. From beneath, his small bulge was seen and underneath the shirt of his uniform was the top of his white underwear. "Saji!" he shouted as he entered in. "What is going on here?"

The light-brown-haired girl turned to him and answered, "Well, this guy suddenly-"

She got cut off though, as he looked behind her and shouted happily, "Oh hey there, Sora-kun!" He waved at him. "Found ya!" The guy with the glasses froze and tensed up, gasping at the sight of him. His hair messed up a little when he did that.

Issei looked shocked. "Wait, could he be...?" she asked, though she probably knew the answer to that.

In a Mighty Trooper way, he jumped down and ran to the short-haired guy with his arms spread out for a hug. "Sora-kuuun!"

He scoffed and put his hand up, making him stop when he was close to him. "At least take that stupid helmet off," he said.

"Hey! This helmet's not stupid!" the cosplayer stated as he took off the helmet and shook his head back and forth to release his long, skinny ponytail. Like Sora, he had black hair and magenta eyes. He did look a bit older than him though. "It's legendary." He then held the helmet to his side, pouting. "Hey, what's wrong?" He then grinned and ruffled his hair for a bit, much to his annoyance. "Come on, you get to see your onii-sama now! You should be happier! You should be like-" He stopped to pose happily to impersonate Sora. "'My awesome Onii-sama!' And I'd be like-" He held his arms out again. "'Little bro!'" He then actually hugged him, annoying him even more. "Then we hug and it'd be a light-hearted moment!" Sora only sweat-dropped, looking very embarrassed for himself.

The female pervert looked puzzled, questioning, "Onii-sama?"

Richard grinned a little and explained, "That's Sir Seranfall Leviathan." She looked surprised. That was Seranfall?

"He's one of the four Devil Kings and also the President's older brother," Saji said. "This is also my first time meeting him. Never thought he'd be into tokusatsu though."

The perverted girl and the former priest looked surprised at her. "What?!" they both shouted. How was THIS the first time she's met him?!

Seranfall released the hug and continued with a smile, "Come on, little bro. You HAVE to be happy to see me!" Sora didn't reply, still giving him a look of annoyance.

Richard approached the red-cladded guy and greeted, "It's been a while, Sir Seranfall."

He turned to him and kept his smile. "Oh hey, Richard-kun! Long time, no see! How're things for ya?"

"Good, thank you for asking. Did you come to observe Sora in his Open House today?"

He nodded, but then placed his free hand on his hip and pouted. "Yeah, but he didn't tell me about it! So mean! I was so shocked-" He then held his free hand up in the air dramatically. "I was about to call an attack on Heaven!"

Issei still looked puzzled, asking, "Is he joking?" Honestly, she couldn't tell, neither could Asher.

Seranfall then saw her and pointed at her. "Oh, is that girl the rumored dragon?" he asked Richard.

He smiled. "She is," he answered as he turned to her and said, "Isa! Come greet him!"

She looked shocked, but nodded. "Y-yes, sir!" she replied as she walked to him and bowed down. "My name is Hyoudou Issei. It's nice to meet you." She then looked up at him. "I'm Richard Gremory's Pawn."

The guy with the long ponytail gave her a friendly smile and a friendly point of the finger. "Nice to meet ya! I'm the Devil King Seranfall Leviathan!" He then struck a Mighty Troopers-like pose, his bulge bouncing a little and his sculpted chest on emphasis. "But you can call me Red Leviathan!" He grinned, an imaginary light shining from the corner of his teeth.

She only sweat-dropped at him and said, "Uh, okay, if you like..." He seemed to be more into Mighty Troopers than Bullseye...

"Onii-sama," Sora said sternly, making him turn to him. "I am responsible for the student council at this school. Even if you are my eldest brother, I will not approve of the actions you do or even the clothing you're wearing!"

Seranfall only pouted at him again, now switching his helmet to his other side. "Jeez, Sora-kun! You're bumming me out with the things you're saying about me!" He took a step towards him. "You know how much I want to be like a tokusatsu hero, especially a Mighty Trooper one!"

Everyone looked a bit nervous at the scene, Issei thinking, _Bullseyes kinda said the same thing..._ Then she remembered during one visit:

* * *

 _"Mighty Troopers are my sole reason for getting into the military! No one would believe me, but I had to let them know how much the Troopers inspired me to do what I do!"_

* * *

 _Yep...that's it._ She continued sweat-dropping.

He then struck another Mighty Troopers-like pose. "With my trained fighting skills and powers bestowed to me, I will obliterate all the angels and fallen angels!"

Sora rolled his eyes at him and replied, "Onii-sama, have some self-respect! If you used either of those, especially the latter, you would destroy this country in a mere few minutes!"

That actually made the female pervert think of something. "Hey, Saji," she said to the light-brown-haired girl.

She turned to her and replied, "Yeah?"

"When Kokabiel attacked, the Student Council President didn't call for his brother, but it wasn't because they weren't getting along, right?"

"Actually~, it's quite the opposite~," Akihiko chimed in, the two girls looking at him. His eyes were closed and he was smiling. "Sir Seranfall actually dotes on his little brother, President Sora, a little too much. Had he called for him, the situation would have gotten out of control."

While Seranfall looked around his now very irritated little brother, asking why he was getting so angry, Issei stated, "So, if he found out that his little brother was violated by a fallen angel, he'd probably started a war, then and there?"

"Correct~." He then chuckled.

Sora gritted his teeth, then shouted from the top of his lungs, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" He then began to run away from his older brother, much to his surprise.

"Wait, Sora-kun!" he exclaimed as he ran towards him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Issei never thought she'd see the Student Council President snap like that, looking surprised. "Well, I should help the President," Saji stated.

"You do that," the female pervert replied as the girl ran after them. Richard sighed and placed a hand on his head.

"Wow, Saji-san has it hard too," Asher said.

"As much as I have no place to say this, all of the four current Devil Kings are like this," the red-haired male stated.

Issei looked even more surprised. "Really?"

He nodded, smiling at her. "In their free time, they're so casual that you tend to forget that they are devilish royalty." So not just Sirzeca and Seranfall, but also the rest of the Devil Kings? That definitely wondered how the other two were like.

* * *

Later, the peerage was inside the main school lobby, packed with students and teachers. Suddenly, they all heard Mrs. Hyoudou shout, "Oh, Issei~!" They all stopped and saw not only Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou, but also another woman. She had crimson-red hair and blue eyes...like Richard. Her hair was mid-length and in a small ponytail and her bust was an E. She wore a white, black, and gold strapless bodycon dress like Sirzeca's, but was glittery, and matching heels. She also had red lipstick and dark mascara.

"Hello, Richard~," greeted the woman in a singsong voice.

He looked surprised, saying, "Mother?"

Issei gasped in surprise. "Wait, what?!" She then looked at the red-haired woman. _SHE'S the President's mom?! She looks younger than mine!_ Granted, she looked like a mom, but not old enough to have children like Sirzeca and Richard.

The peerage approached them and Mrs. Gremory looked at the female pervert, asking, "Are you Hyoudou Issei?" The girl in question nodded, making her smile and put her hand on her chest. "I'm Richard's mother. It seems that you have been taking good care of him."

"N-nice to meet you, m'am," she greeted her before turning to her parents. "Hey, uh, what's going on?"

"We happened to pass each other while walking down the hallway," Mrs. Hyoudou answered.

"We simply greeted each other and then started talking," added Mr. Hyoudou.

His wife then turned to Mrs. Gremory and said, "Well, let's not dwell here any longer." The red-haired woman then looked at her. "It is a little small, but I would like for you to come over to our house."

Her face lit up and she smiled. "Of course! That sounds like a wonderful idea!" she replied.

Both Issei and Richard looked absolutely shocked, gasping and exclaiming, "What?!"

"Well, now that it's settled, we should get going," Mr. Hyoudou said as the parents began to leave.

"So, do you like wine?" Mrs. Hyoudou asked.

"Well..." Mrs. Gremory began to answer.

Issei frowned and placed her hands on her hips, muttering, "You're talking to the President's mother, Mom..."

Asher nervously smiled and said, "I-ignorance is bliss?"

Suddenly, they heard Sirzeca's giggling, making them look up to see her descend down the stairs. "This is lovely!" she said happily.

"Onee-sama?" the crimson-haired man questioned.

She looked at him and continued, "It looks like Mother is going to join our little party." Richard only looked down, face-palmed, and sighed. As if he wasn't having the best day of his life already...

* * *

Later at night, there was a feast at the Hyoudou home. There was a surplus of food cooked by Mrs. Hyoudou and Asher, since Issei and Richard didn't feel like cooking. The parents and Sirzeca were sitting on the couches, the women with glasses of wine and Mr. Hyoudou with a glass of beer. Mrs. Gremory laughed. "This is very splendid!" she stated happily.

"It's delicious!" added Sirzeca.

"Oh, I wanted this to be a big feast tonight!" Mrs. Hyoudou replied as she looked at Asher in the kitchen. "Thank you, Asher-kun, for helping me!"

The blonde-haired guy, who was cleaning up the kitchen, smiled at her bashfully and replied, "Uh, you're welcome."

She faced the rest of the adults on the couches and raised her glass. "Now, let us start with a drink!"

They all clanged their glasses together and shouted, "Cheers!"

At the dinner table, Issei was eating a slice of pizza while Richard was drinking juice from a cup...rather harshly. He did look both annoyed and embarrassed.

They all then played what they recorded on the TV, showing Asher and Issei first. "Wow, we got a nice, clear shot of Asher-kun!" Mr. Hyoudou commented.

Asher blushed in bashfulness again and murmured, "So embarrassing..." Though, he did also feel charmed that they liked it.

"Issei REALLY needs to calm down though..." Mrs. Hyoudou also commented, blushing due to the alcohol in the wine. The perverted girl only looked at her disapprovingly.

Mrs. Gremory, also blushing because she was getting drunk, looked at her and asked, "How about we watch Richard next?"

The woman gasped and nodded. "YES! You recorded him too?" Sirzeca giggled as she took another drink of her wine.

The tape of Richard then played. As the camera zoomed in, he looked and noticed, waving his hands and telling her to stop. "It's a mother's job to pay attention to their children, even her son!" Mrs. Gremory stated.

The red-haired male stopped drinking the juice and covered his face with his hands, looking very embarrassed underneath. "This is an unprecedented Hell..." he muttered.

"And look!" Sirzeca said, pointing at the screen. "Our little Richie is answering a teacher's question!"

That was it. He couldn't handle it anymore. He stood up from the table and said, "That's it! I'm done! You guys never quit embarrassing me!" She then stormed out of the room in a fit of frustration.

Worried, Issei stood up as well and tried to follow him. "Wait, President!" she shouted at him. As they both disappeared into the room, Asher looked concerned, hoping the President would be fine. But then, for some reason, he had an uneasy feeling about this situation...

...

Richard leaned against a wall in the hallway, looking down and crossing his arms. He looked very frustrated, after all, his mother and his sister were embarrassing him way too much. He already didn't have a good day, since neither of them helped at all.

Issei finally turned and saw him, feeling her heart drop when she saw him like this. She never liked the look of him being sad, upset. So she asked, "President?" He looked at her. "Do you wanna come to my room?" Honestly, that would be great.

...

The crimson-haired laid on his back on her bed, letting out a deep sigh. The female pervert began thinking about how to cheer him up. She sighed as well and said, "Well, at least your mom, your sister, and my parents are getting along."

"Yeah, I know..." he answered, his voice sounding sad. She frowned, since that didn't work. He then thought of something to ask of her. "Isa?"

"Yes?"

"Are you glad that you've met me?" Her eyes widened as she gasped a little, not expecting that question out of him. "I'm glad to have met you."

She knew the answer to that, so she nodded and answered, "Yes, President! It's been an honor! I'm happy that we've met...but..." She trailed off when she thought of something.

He looked at her. "But...?"

She shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing, really." She then sat next to him, looking down and frowning. She was thinking that someday, he might get a girlfriend and forget about her. She didn't want that.

He saw the look on her face and wanted her to feel better. That was why he began to sat up and shift next to her. When she looked at him, he leaned his face towards hers, put his hand on her cheek, and gave her a soft kiss. She was surprised, but his kiss...his kiss was so comforting. She slowly closed her eyes to savor the kiss. He did that because he needed it. After what happened today, he just needed to kiss her. He always felt at ease whenever he did so.

Suddenly, the door opened and the lights went on, making the two break their kiss and look to see a jealous Asher. "Hey! What're you doing with Issei-san?!" he asked in utter envy.

While the brown-haired girl looked embarrassed, Richard smirked a little. At least he was first this time. "As they say, the early bird gets the worm," he answered. "I learned that from Akihiko."

He pouted at him and sat down next to the girl, pulling her to his side and making her blush more. "Then I say that the second early bird gets the worm too!"

He raised an eyebrow. "What now?"

"Hey, hey, let's not fight," said...Sirzeca. Everyone, removing their blushes, turned to her entering into the room.

"Sirzeca-sama," both Issei and Asher said.

"Onee-sama..." Richard also said as he stood up from the bed.

She looked at her younger brother. "Richard, I just thought of something."

"What is it?" he asked her.

She gave him a friendly smile and asked, "Why don't you release your other Bishop?" He gasped. He hadn't thought about the other Bishop for a while now...

Both Issei and Asher looked confused, looking at each other. "Other bishop?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I never knew there was another one," she replied to him.

Richard looked at the both of them with serious looks, stating, "The Bishop's power was considered dangerous, so it was sealed up because I couldn't handle it."

Both of them looked worried. "Dangerous...?"

He looked back at his sister and asked, "Wasn't that your decision though?"

Sirzeca nodded, looking serious. "Yes, it was. However, after watching you against Phenix and Kokabiel, I've reconsidered."

"Then..."

"You have more pieces and you've become stronger, so I believe you can handle the power now. So Richard, I suggest you release the Bishop."

He sighed, thinking that she had a point. "If my onee-sama-no, if the Great Devil Lucifer orders it." He then smiled a little. It was time for the Bishop to get out of her shell.

* * *

In the old school house where the doors with "CAUTION" tape was, typing could be heard behind them. On the knobs of the doors was a lock and tight chains.

* * *

 **Done! How was this chapter? Any typos or mistakes in any of the parts?**

 **Originally, Seranfall was going to be a shounen fanboy, but then bloodyredrose1994 suggested that I'd do tokusatsu instead. I found that to be a better idea, so I went with that. So he's basically a Power Rangers fanboy. Either way, he was fun to write since I liked Serafall!**

 **I thought in canon, Rias kissing Issei in this episode was cute, so I tried to write the kissing scene here as cute as I can make it!**

 **So, in the next episode, Fem!Gasper will appear...the reverse trap...**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next episode! :D**


	65. S2E9: I Have A Junior!-Part 1

**Here's the next episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

In the evening, the peerage stood before the taped and locked door. "Right here?" asked Issei.

"Where a Bishop like me is?" Asher also asked.

Richard nodded. "Last night, my sister said I can release the seal and that the Bishop can be allowed in the old school buildings," he explained. "The Bishop refused, however."

The female pervert looked a bit puzzled. "So the Bishop's a shut-in?"

"This child is quite the top breadwinner though~," Akihiko stated.

She looked at him with a surprised look. "Really?!"

"This person uses the computer to make special contracts," Yumi added.

"What is the power so dangerous that it needs to be sealed though?" Xenos asked. No one answered.

The red-haired guy then put his hand up to the door and used his magic to break the lock and dissolve the tape. "The seal is broken," Kabu stated.

"I'm opening the door," Richard said as he placed his hand on the knob. A few seconds passed and there was only silence. After all this time, they will finally get to see the Bishop again.

He finally opened the door and everyone walked inside. Suddenly, they heard a loud, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It came from...a coffin in the room.

Issei shot back a little, startled. "Wh-what?!"

The crimson-haired male looked at the coffin and said, "Don't be like that. I'm glad to see you're well."

"What's going on?!" shouted the voice from the coffin. It was pretty androgynous-sounding, maybe a little masculine-sounding.

Akihiko walked towards the coffin and answered, "The seal has been broken." He paused to removed the top of the coffin. "You can come with us now."

Inside was a boy(?) wearing the male school uniform, laying on his(?) stomach and putting his(?) hands on his(?) head. He(?) had short pale blonde hair. "No, you can't make me! I'm fine staying in here!" He(?) finally turned his(?) face towards everyone, showing his(?) shocked expression and magenta-colored eyes. "I'm not that suited for the outside!"

Issei's face lit up, looking especially happy to see the Bishop as a shouta(?). "Oh my gosh, a cute little boy~!" she exclaimed in a singsong voice. "He's also blonde, like Asher-kun~!" The other Bishop sat up and still kept his(?) irritated face towards everyone, like a tsundere. "Could this mean that all Bishops are blonde?" Yumi giggled at her reaction, making her look at her annoyed. "What, Kiba?" she asked her.

"Oh, this child is not male," Richard replied to her. She could feel everything in her body running cold, tensing up when she heard that.

She slowly faced him with a baffled expression and asked, "President...did you just say...?"

He crossed his arms and smiled. "She may look male, but she is most definitely a female." From how she looked in the uniform to her physical appearance, Issei and even Asher couldn't believe it.

"WHAAAT?!" they both exclaimed.

Akihiko chuckled at their reactions. "She just likes to dress in guys' clothes~."

Richard then crouched next to the cross-dresser and placed a hand on her shoulder. "This is Grace Vladi, the other Bishop in my household." She pouted at him and looked away when he removed his hand from her shoulder. "She's a first-year in Kuoh Academy and before turning into a devil, she was a half-human, half-vampire."

Both Issei and Asher looked shocked. "Vampire...?" the former priest asked.

"This girl's a vampire?!" the female pervert exclaimed. Grace only crossed her arms and pouted more. One of her vampire teeth was shown and it shined. Seriously, the perverted girl's still in disbelief about that.

* * *

 **Episode #9: I Have a Junior!-Part 1**

The light finally went on in the room. The room turned out to be blue and very boy-like. Grace sat criss-crossed on her coffin, crossing her arms and still pouting. Issei was still baffled by all of this, ruffling her own hair in frustration. "I still can't believe he's a she!" she exclaimed.

"Well...I don't know, but I feel like this kind of fits her," Asher stated.

"And that's the root of the problem!" She then approached her, making her look shocked and back up a little. "You're just a shut-in! Who are you dressing up for, anyway?!"

Grace looked even more shocked at her, furrowing her brows down. "I...I think that these clothes are cuter, okay?!" She blushed in embarrassment.

The female pervert stepped back, looking shocked at how cute she was being. "St-stop trying to act cute!" She then sank to her knees, feeling defeated. "And here I thought I'd have you and Asher-kun as attractive blonde Bishops..." Really, Asher was a cute and handsome guy while Grace looked like a cute little shouta like Kabu. She couldn't believe her dreams were crushed the instant that Grace was revealed to be female.

"People's dreams are fleeting," Kabu said.

Richard also approached Grace and bent down to her level. "Come on, Grace. Let's go back outside," he said nicely.

She shook her head at him. "No, no way! I'm not going out there!" He frowned while Issei looked up in confusion.

"Why can't you?" she asked her as she grabbed her wrist. "Just do what the President says."

Grace gasped when she grabbed her wrist and suddenly...disappeared in a pink light. Issei looked very surprised at this and looked around for her. She then saw her sitting back to a corner, looking irritated again and saying, "Don't get mad at me!"

Asher also looked just as surprised as Issei. "Whoa, just now, she..." he said.

"It's like she did something..." Xenos added.

Yumi only giggled a little while Akihiko said, "That was Forbidden Valor View." Richard sighed. "It is also known as The Evil Eye that Stops The World. It's Grace's Sacred Gear." The reverse trap still curled up at the corner she was at, still looking at the peerage.

"When she gets excited, she can stop time within her field of vision for a certain amount of time," Kabu added.

* * *

Later, they were all in the clubroom with Grace. "Since Grace couldn't control her power, onee-sama ordered for her to be sealed away in the room," Richard explained. "On top of that, her power seems to grow stronger unconsciously, so it's possible that it could be a Balance Breaker."

"Balance Breaker?" Issei asked. So it came in different forms...

While Richard sighed, Issei and Asher looked back to see Grace...suddenly be in a box, moving around as she said, "Don't make me the center of attention! I hate it when I am!"

"When did she...?" Asher asked in utter confusion.

Sighing and sweat-dropping, the female pervert stood up and walked towards the boxed girl. "Why are you hiding in there?" she asked her, kicking the box a little.

Grace screamed a little before answering, "I-I'm just fine in this box! Let me just be a boxed girl, okay?!"

Issei sweat-dropped some more before muttering, "Whatever you say, I guess..." Grace did act like one of THOSE shoutas...

With a serious look, Akihiko looked at Richard and said, "President, it's time."

He nodded at him and stood up from his desk. "Right," he answered before facing everyone. "Akihiko and I have to go to a meeting to get ready for the leaders' summit." He then faced Yumi. "Yumi."

She looked at him and asked, "Yes, President?"

"My onee-sama said that she wants to learn more about your Balance Breaker. I'd like for you to come with us."

She nodded and stood up before walking to them. "Of course, sir."

A magic circle appeared before them before Richard continued, "Can you all be in charge of Grace's training until we get back?"

"Her training?" Issei asked. She wondered what kind of training.

* * *

Outside of the building, Grace screamed as she was running away from Xenos, who had Durandal out. She looked terrified as she tried to run as fast as she could. "Run faster!" he yelled at her. "Faster! You get too slow and you'll be Durandal's next victim!"

"You wouldn't use it on me anyway!" Grace retorted.

"Where are you going?! FASTER!"

From the sidelines, Issei, Asher, and Kabu watched, the first two sweat-dropping at the sight. "This looks a lot like a vampire hunt..." the female pervert stated.

Finally, the reverse trap stopped against a tree, looking both scared and annoyed. "Why are you doing this?!" she asked the blue-haired guy, pointing at him in annoyance.

From the bottom, his underbulge can be seen. "As I have been told, a healthy mind lives in a healthy body," he answered her. "It's best to start by increasing your stamina." He then smirked, much to her irritation.

"What the heck are you smirking for?!"

Issei and Asher continued to sweat-drop. "Xenos looks like he's having fun..."

"I have to agree..." Asher replied. "It's like he likes that sort of thing."

Grace pouted at him and looked away from him. "That's it! I won't move another step from here!"

Kabu decided to approach her and say, "Gracie-chan." She looked at him, relieving her annoyed face a little. However, she saw that he was handing her...two cloves of garlic. "If you eat these, you'll feel better in seconds."

She instantly looked scared and exclaimed, "NOOOO! I _HATE_ GARLIC!" She then tried to run away from him while he just walked to her at a fast pace.

"Gracie-chan, don't be so picky."

"You can't make me!"

"Kabu-kun looks like he's having fun too," Asher stated.

"I never thought I'd see him, of all people, teasing someone..." Issei replied. Really, she's never seen this side of him until now. It was like he was hiding something...

"Looks like you're all having fun, Occult Research Club," said...Saji. The light-brown-haired girl appeared from the building and walked towards the two devils.

"Oh, hey, Saji," the female pervert greeted her.

"I heard you released a shut-in member, so I wanted to see them." She then turned and saw Grace, looking like she was running for her life, her eyes lighting up. "Oh my gosh, he's SO cute~!"

Issei looked embarrassed for her and stated, "He's a she, though."

She froze when she heard that, then fell to her knees, an imaginary and dramatic spotlight on her. "Why...why does fate have to be cruel...?"

"You're asking me?" Issei did feel with her though, since she felt like that not too long ago.

"Oh, look at that. Households of the Devil Kings looking to play," a familiar (to Issei) feminine voice said. Everyone turned and saw...Azalea, still in a kimono that exposed her cleavage and still having an azalea flower on her ear. Issei instantly stiffened at the sight of her. She could feel her hands sweating instantly. She'd never thought she'd see HER again...

"You know her, Issei-san?" asked Asher.

The fallen angel approached her, but kept a good distance away from her, and continued, "So, devil-chan-oh wait, I should say, Red Dragon Empress. You look well, today."

"Azalea..." she muttered as she summoned her gauntlet, bow, and arrow and pointed a specialized arrow at her. Xenos also got into fighting position with his sword.

Saji looked absolutely shocked at what she called her. "W-wait, Hyoudou, by Azalea, you mean..."

"The Governor-General of the Fallen Angels," she replied. "I've met her so many times..." She still couldn't believe that herself, since she abhorred fallen angels.

The light-brown-haired girl summoned her Sacred Gear while Kabu appeared behind the woman, ready to fight. The woman only giggled though. "You can all come at me at once, but you will never stand a chance against me," she stated. "You're all low-ranking devils, so you all know that much, correct?"

Issei felt more unpleasant by every second she was there, so she asked in irritation, "Why are you here?!"

The woman crossed her arms and answered, "Oh, I was just walking by and thought I'd pay a visit. Say, is the Holy Devil Sword user here?"

"Kiba's not here, but what do you want from her?" She then boosted her power.

"You're getting a bit feisty, as you do." She then placed one hand on her hip. "So she's not here, huh?" She sighed. "What a shame." She then looked at Grace, who was hiding behind a tree in fear. "Hey, vampire girl." She tensed up and peeked over to look at her. "Forbidden Valor View...that kind of Sacred Gear is dangerous if the user's capability is too low." She then looked at Saji. "And that's the Black Dragon Pulse Absorption Line, am I right?" Her eyes widened when she said that, wondering how she knew. "While you practice, you can use it on the vampire and take away the extra power as it's released." Now both Saji and Issei looked surprised at her suggestion. It didn't even sound bad. "That way, it'll be less out of control."

The light-brown-haired girl looked down at her Sacred Gear, thinking about it. "This...can take away power?" she asked.

"You didn't know that?" The fallen angel clicked her tongue. "Your Sacred Gear has the power of the Evil Black Dragon Queen, Prison Dragon. Once it touches something, the power scatters. It can also attach to something else for a short amount of time."

She looked closer at it, still feeling surprised about what was told to her. "This has THAT kind of power...?"

"Oh, and there's the faster way." Everyone looked at her. "Have the vampire drink the Red Dragon Empress's blood." Everyone, Issei and Grace especially, looked shocked, the reverse trap almost gagging at the suggestion.

"Wait, drink my blood?" the perverted girl questioned.

"She IS a vampire, so it's best to have her drink your blood, after all." Grace looked aghast, her pupils shrinking and visibly showing that she didn't like the idea. "Anyway, you all should try that on your own. Later." She began to leave. However, Issei wasn't done with her.

"Wait!" she shouted at her, making her stop where she was. "Why did you hide your true identity when you contracted with me?"

Azalea scoffed, answering, "Well, that's because..." She paused to look back at her. "It's what I like to do." She gave her a condescending smirk as she finally began to leave.

As she left, Xenos said, "So that was the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels? I cannot understand her." Issei agreed with that. She was one of a kind, but not in a good way. However, her suggestions...that weren't that bad...

* * *

 **Stopping here. What do you guys think?**

 **So, here's Grace, the female version of Gasper! Since Gasper acts more like a girl in canon, I thought I should make Grace act more like a boy (in other words, a tsundere), but I plan not to stray that far from what her original counterpart is like.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	66. S2E9: I Have A Junior!-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***And yet ANOTHER weird case with the eyecatches...yay.***

* * *

 **Episode #9: I Have A Junior!-Part 2**

Later, it was night and the peerage, including Saji, were in the gym. Issei was in her gym clothes, having her hair in a ponytail, and holding up a volleyball over a volleyball net. "Alright! Let's start!" she shouted.

Grace was in a volleyball position, wearing the male school gym uniform. Her teeny-tiny breasts were outlined on the shirt and the shorts hugged her crotch and butt tightly. "O-okay..." she replied in an embarrassed voice, blushing. A gray line was placed on top of her head, held by Saji with her Absorption Line.

"Here I go, Grace!" She then threw the ball at her. When it got close to her face, she screamed a little and disappeared in an instant, letting the ball hit the ground. Everyone looked confused.

"She disappeared?" asked the brown-haired girl. "She's supposed to stop the ball, not stop all of us." She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "We can't use that."

Kabu dragged her back to the court, saying, "She was about to run away again."

"Jeez, I'm sorry, okay?! The ball was too fast and I reacted on instinct!" she shouted.

Xenos and Asher frowned at the scene. "This kind of training is getting tiring..." the blue-haired male said.

"Her power is what it is, as well..." Asher added.

Issei placed her hands on her hips. "I wonder if her power IS too strong," she also added before turning the light-brown-haired girl. "Saji, can you take away a little more of her power?"

"Okay!" she replied as she began sucking away Grace's power. The line was glowing hot pink with her power. However...that made the reverse trap blush and...moan loudly at the feeling of her power being sucked away...

"By the way, sorry for making you help us," Issei continued.

She looked at her. "Oh, it's no problem. I'm able to use a new power I just learned about, anyway."

Both the girls looked away from each other before Issei said, "There's something else Azalea said that's been bothering me...Grace drinking my blood."

Grace gasped and exclaimed, "No way! I don't want to drink blood!"

"But aren't you a vampire?"

"Yeah, but blood is gross! It smells too! I hate it!"

"What a vampire you are," Kabu said sarcastically.

She gave him a disapproving look and yelled at him in a whiny voice, "Stop being mean to me, Kabu-kun!"

Xenos sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Damn, what a problematic child..." Honestly, everyone had to agree with him. Grace was acting like a tsundere shouta...

* * *

 **Eye Catch #45:** **Seranfall is sitting on the floor with his legs spread out and covered in the slime from Season 1, Episode 7. He's wearing the red Mighty Trooper cosplay outfit without the helmet, but parts of it were sizzled off by the slime. This includes a majority of the chest area and some of his pants. His athletic chest was exposed, two pieces of slime on his pecs, and other pieces of slime were on the exposed parts of his legs. His gray briefs were shown, exposing his large bulge. He's blushing and looking shocked at this happening to him.**

* * *

 **Eye Catch #46:** **Akihiko is in a position where his knees are on the floor and his back is arched down, his ass poking up. He's completely naked and looking seductive as usual. His sculpted chest could be seen, covering his penis from the front and his ponytail is sprawled around on the floor. His head is tilted to the left.**

* * *

Later, Grace was now in her room, the door completely shut. Not only was Issei in front of it, but so was Richard. "Grace, you can come out now," he said to her. "I apologize for forcing you out like before."

"Just leave me alone!" she shouted to him from the room, sounding...sad and sniffling after.

Issei, feeling ashamed and embarrassed, turned to him and said, "I'm sorry for getting you out of the meeting to deal with this, President."

He looked back at her. "It's alright, Isa. You and the rest were working hard for her sake," he replied.

They both heard the reverse trap sniffle again and mutter, "I don't like the outside...I don't..."

The female pervert sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "It seems to be having the opposite effect though..."

"There's a reason why Grace is like this." She looked up at him.

"Really?"

He nodded as he began explaining, "Grace's mother was a vampire from a distinguished family, but her father was a human. Unfortunately, she never met him." In a flashback image, Grace was wearing a gothic dress with a matching headband, her hair still short. She was looking at the silhouette of her mother dishearteningly, who looked like she was ignoring her. "Vampires care more about pedigree than devils do. As a result, Grace was discriminated against, even by her mother." Issei felt terrible. Even her own mother didn't like her? It was much worse than her situation with her parents. "And whenever she came into the human world, she was treated like a monster." In another image, she was crying and trying to shield herself from the rocks being thrown at her by human children and adults. "To make things worse, she had the power to stop time in an instant. She couldn't control it. She was feared-no, she was loathed." Issei felt even more heartbroken hearing that. "You don't notice what happens to you when you're stopped against your own will. No one wanted to be near that sort of power."

"Jeez..." She then frowned as she looked at the door again. "Just like Asher-kun..." Both were discriminated against for their powers and had no one else supporting either of them, after all.

"Of course, Grace would never use her power to do bad things."

* * *

Inside her room, Grace sat inside her box with her knees, looking down and beginning to cry. Her face was somber and her arms were wrapped around her legs. "I never asked for a power like this..." she muttered to herself. "Everyone and everything stops...that's why everyone gets scared. They don't like it...and neither do I..." A few tears dropped onto a stuffed bear next to her in the box, one of them being caught in its eye. "I don't want to see frozen faces anymore!" The tear then dripped away from the bear's eye, like it was crying with her.

* * *

Both of them heard her began to sob, the two of them frowning. "That's why she gave herself a hard shell," Richard was finishing. "Even though it can be broken." She felt bad for Grace like she felt bad for Asher when she heard about his past. The crimson-haired man then sighed. "I fail as a proper King." That broke her heart even more. Never would she like the President kicking himself down.

"President!" she said to him, making him look at her. She placed a hand on her chest and shouted, "Leave the rest to me! I'll do something about this!"

"Isa..." he murmured, looking a little surprised.

"It's okay, President. I finally have a junior who's a girl. I promise, I'll take care of this the best I can!"

He could see the determination in her eyes, so he smiled and nodded at her. "Then I'll leave you up to that task, Isa."

"You won't regret this, President!" He kept his smile at her as a magic circle appeared beneath him. That disappeared when he looked at the doors to Grace's room, however. He then disappeared with the magic circle.

The female pervert then faced the door and sat in front of it, on her knees. "Grace, I won't move until you get out of there, alright?!" She could hear her groan and sniffle, but that wouldn't get her away from doing this.

* * *

 **Done! What do you guys think of this chapter?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	67. S2E9: I Have A Junior!-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Episode #9: I Have A Junior!-Part 3**

Hours had past and Issei was still sitting at the door. She sighed and sat against one of the doors, asking, "Hey, Grace? Are you scared of your Sacred Gear?" The girl looked at her left arm and frowned. "Inside of me, there's a sacred dragon, a dragon called the strongest in the world."

* * *

Grace, now holding her stuffed bear, looked up, looking a bit surprised at what she was saying. A strong dragon?

* * *

"To be honest with you, it's scary," she continued. "Every time I use these powers, I feel like another part of me transformed. With my bow and arrow, I worry about missing, especially when I use a special arrow. But even with that..." She clenched her fist. "I still go forward without fear."

* * *

The cross-dressing girl looked more surprised at what she said. "But...wouldn't you lose someone or something precious to you with powers like that? How can you live being that straightforward?"

* * *

"I'm not exactly that smart, so I don't understand things difficult to me. Plus, I can be really emotional. But..."

* * *

"But...?"

* * *

She sighed, opening up her palm. "The President's tears...I never want to see them again." She then remembered all the "deaths" of her friends in the Rating Game. "My friends were defeated, one-by-one, then it was just me. I was really beaten up by Risa and my magic was depleting a lot. I don't remember it all clearly, but his tears..." She then remembered the red-haired man embracing Risa and crying. "They were burned into my memory, my heart." She sighed, bringing her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. "It was hard to see him like that." She was completely solemn when she said all of that. It was even hard for her to talk about it.

Suddenly, the door opened a little, Grace peeking to her. "I've heard about that fight. I was here when it happened though..." She began to feel bad again.

She looked up at her, bringing her knees down. "I'm not blaming you for it. Besides, it'll be different from now on."

The reverse trap's eyes looked sad. "But even if I was there...I'd be a bother to everybody."

"I don't think you are a bother." Grace's eyes then looked surprised again, the girl gasping a little. "As a student, you're my junior, but as a devil, you're my senior. But most of all, you're my friend!" She then smiled at her, making her look more surprised.

She crouched down and opened the door, saying, "Senpai..."

She continued to look at her. "Grace, lend me your power!" She clenched her fist and held it up a little. "Help me support the President. I'll blow away anything that scares you!" She felt charmed that the female pervert said that to her, but she sighed and looked away from her.

"But..."

"Do you really want to drink my blood, after all?" The cross-dresser gasped and looked at her. "If you do that, then maybe you can control your power more-"

"I can't!" she suddenly exclaimed, making Issei's eyes widen. She shook her head, holding onto her teddy bear more. "I'm just..." She sighed, not believing she was going to say it, but she'll say it anyway. "I'm just scared...of drinking blood from something living. It takes all I have to drink blood for transfusions, after all. I already fear what could go wrong with my power even now. If it gets worse then...then..." She trailed off, gritting her teeth. She never wanted to think about how her power could get worse.

Issei frowned at her and asked, "Is it really that bad?" She then faced her and continued, "Honestly, I'm kinda jealous of your power."

Grace snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her with a puzzled look. "You're jealous?"

She nodded, smiling...lecherously. "Yeah, of course! I think being able to stop time is the best! No hesitation, it would be a great power for me!" She then imagined two guys running while she was looking up at their underbulges with a completely perverted look. "I can crawl around school and admire the sight of underbulges~..." She then imagined herself having grabby hands to Richard. "Oh, AND without being sneaky, I can touch the President's body~! I can also do the same for Akihiko-san's body too!" She looked at her hands, looking completely lecherous, before squealing and placing her hands on her temples. "My imagination's running wild!"

Suddenly, she realized who she was talking to, so she looked at the cross-dressing girl, who looked completely blank and baffled at what she said. She instantly felt embarrassed and scratched the side of her head. "S-sorry about that...I just couldn't...uh..."

Grace raised an eyebrow at her and said, "You're really weird." Issei sighed, knowing it was true since a female pervert was rare. But then...the reverse trap smiled. "But honestly, it's nice to hear someone that wants my power and doesn't hate it, even giving a concrete example, though the example's weird." Now Issei was giving her a surprised look. She was surprised that she took it well...ish.

"Well...yeah...I guess..."

"I mean, I always thought this power was meant to be hated."

"No way it's not!" Grace gasped and looked at her, the perverted girl looking determined. "We both have been given Sacred Gears! If it's our fate, then we have to stay positive about it! Do you want to live the rest of your life cursing and blaming it?!" Her eyes widened. She had a point there, since that was what she did all her life.

She then stood up and continued, "Now listen, Grace. I wanna use the Red Dragon Empress's power to increase the President's pecs and manhood somehow! Right now, it's my goal!" Grace gave her a weird look since that was a weird goal to her, but the way she said it so confidently...

She stood up as well, holding her teddy bear tighter, and looking brightly at her. "That's amazing, Issei-senpai," she said to her. "The way you are so determined and confident while holding a legendary power...it's something I've never thought of. As weird as your lechery is, it's overflowing with courage!"

Issei kinda felt humbled by her saying that, so she twirled a piece of her own hair a little. "Stop, you're making me blush..."

"I guess I feel a little more confident and courageous now."

"Right?" She then placed a hand on her shoulder. "By the way, you'll never believe what I'm going to tell you." She then held up her right hand. "This hand here touched the President's pecs, abs, AND bulge!"

Grace looked shocked. "Seriously?! That's our master, though, with a body like that..." They then entered into her room to talk more.

...

Later, both were sitting next to each other as Issei said, "Actually, that talk about increasing pec size and manhood size was actually the Devil King's idea herself."

Grace gasped. "To be able to twist the possibilities with a Longinus, which can destroy even God..." she murmured before raising her voice to normal. "That's quite the idea if it came from the Devil King herself!"

She grinned at her. "I know, right? I plan on following that woman for the rest of my life!"

Suddenly, the door opened and revealed no other than Yumi. "Good job as usual, Issei-chan," she said as she closed the door behind her.

Both of the girls looked at her. "Oh, welcome back," Issei greeted her.

The blonde-haired beauty placed a hand on her hip as she looked at the reverse trap. "I see that Grace-chan has warmed up to you. That's good."

The female pervert's eyes lit up a little when she said, "You came here at the best time! While I was talking to Grace, I thought of a way we could work together as the ladies of the House of Gremory!"

Yumi looked pleasantly surprised. "Really? I'm interested in what you thought of."

Issei clenched her fist as she began, "So, here's how it goes. I'll transfer my boosted power to Grace, then she'll stop time."

Yumi nodded, looking interested. "Ah, and then...?"

Her face then turned lecherous. "During that time, I grope as many guys as I want!"

Now the blonde-haired female looked dumbfounded, sweat-dropping and nervously smiling. "Um...it sounds like you don't need me then."

"But I do! If anyone comes to attack me while I'm groping guys, then you can use your Balance Breaker and protect me! That would be the perfect kind of teamwork!"

Yumi kept her nervous face towards her. "Issei-chan, I would do anything for you, but can you take the future seriously, for once?"

Annoyed, the female pervert shot up and shouted to, "Shut up, princess! Don't look at me with those pity princess eyes!" She still had her fist clenched and she was crying streams of crocodile tears. "For you, it's fine because of your beauty! I've been told that meeting with my eyes is like poison!" Yumi kind of stiffened seeing her like this.

The female pervert then looked at the cross-dresser, who was in a box once again. "And hey! Why are you in that box again?!"

She gave her a weird look as she answered, "Sorry. It's just more comfortable for me when I'm talking to people." Now Issei gave her a weird look as she smiled reassuringly. "But I won't close the top this time."

The perverted girl sighed, face-palming. "That's not the issue here..."

With a serious face, Yumi approached Grace and stated, "You can't stay like this forever. The seal's broken now."

The reverse trap sighed and looked away from her. "But...I-" She suddenly got cut off when the door opened again, revealing Asher, Xenos, and Kabu.

"What's this?" the blue-haired male asked, his hands behind his back. "Everyone seems to be getting along here."

Yumi turned to the guys and smiled at them. "Hello," she greeted them.

Issei looked puzzled. "Wait, why are you three here together?"

"Well, after we left, we thought that we should take care of Grace-chan as well," Asher answered.

"We all tried thinking of some things we can do too," Xenos added.

The reverse trap looked surprised. "Wait, for me?" she asked them.

"Gracie-chan is our precious companion," Kabu replied as he walked towards her.

She smiled at him a little. "Well, I appreciate that, Kabu-kun-"

Suddenly, he threw cloves of garlic into the box. "Here you go."

Instantly, she looked petrified and stood up, getting out of the box. "GARLIC?!" she exclaimed. Then, at the speed of lightning, Xenos placed a...paper bag with eye holes on her head. She froze where she was, trying to process what just happened, along with the rest of the girls.

"There we are," the blue-haired male said. "How do you feel?"

She relaxed herself, her eyes widening under the bag. "Huh...I actually feel calm," she answered as she looked back and forth. "This isn't actually too bad."

"What just happened?" asked a surprised Yumi.

"This was Asher-senpai's idea," the white-haired shouta answered.

Surprised, Issei looked at the former priest and asked, "Really, Asher-kun?"

He looked at her and blushed bashfully. "Uh, that's not quite it, exactly..." he replied. "I'm not that great at talking to people face-to-face either. On the phone though, I'm just fine. I was just talking to these two about how fine I was as long as I wasn't seen."

"And then I remembered these," Xenos added, getting out...the packs of condoms he had before. "I thought to myself, 'Why don't we put something over her head?'"

Issei was shocked to see those again, so she snatched them away from him and said, "Seriously, you still have those?!"

Grace then turned to them, her eyes glaring an imaginary, yet intimidating red as she approached them. "How is it? Does it look good on me?" she asked in a weird voice. Both Issei and Asher tensed up when they saw her like that.

"Well, it definitely has an indescribable impact," Yumi stated, sweat-dropping a little.

"I agree," Xenos replied. "It inspires fear like a pervert...or something. It's amazing...I think."

"This is surprisingly good...so surprisingly good..." Grace murmured to herself as she walked in circles with the bag on.

The female pervert sweat-dropped at the sight of that and nervously smiled at her. "This is the first time I've thought that you're amazing..." she said.

The reverse trap stopped and asked, "Really?" She then crossed her arms. "Maybe I should wear this to gain a good reputation as a vampire."

 _I wonder about that..._ the female pervert thought skeptically. Oh well, at least she felt good for her, since she hasn't seen her this happy.

She bowed down to everyone and said happily, "Thank you all very much!"

* * *

The next day on campus, Issei and Asher were walking through the main lobby after class. "It would be cool if Grace-chan could come to class," Issei stated to the blonde-haired guy. "She can't with that bag on her head."

"It looks like she just needs a little more time," Asher replied. Maybe she did need that. She was a tsundere, but a shy one too, though she wouldn't admit it.

Suddenly, they both then saw Richard and Akihiko going about. All of them stopped and looked at each other. "Oh, hello, you guys," the red-haired male greeted.

"Uh, hi, President, Akihiko-san," Issei greeted back.

"Hello," Asher also greeted back as he bowed down to them.

"You have splendid timing." Both of the devils looked confused at Richard.

The raven-haired male looked at the female pervert and said to her, "After school, I would like for you to accompany me somewhere, Issei-chan~."

She pointed at herself. "Me?" She thought about what she needed to accompany him for...

* * *

Later, it was cloudy out. Issei began walking up a bunch of steps to the place Akihiko told her about. She looked up and saw a torii, sweat-dropping. "Isn't a shrine the last place a devil wants to be?" she asked herself. Why did he want to meet there?

"Welcome, Issei-chan~," greeted Akihiko as he appeared at the top of the steps. He was wearing his red and white shrine outfit again, exposing some of his pecs and abs.

"Akihiko-san!" she shouted as she hurried up the steps.

He smiled at her and waved. "My apologies for inviting you over so suddenly~."

As she finally joined up with him, they both walked up the last bunch of steps. "I-it's fine. Where's the President?"

"Oh~, he'll be here after his last meeting with Sirzeca~."

"And you don't have to be there?"

He shook his head. "It is my job to greet a certain someone~."

"A certain someone?" She had to know who it was...

They finally reached up to the shrine. Issei looked up at the torii, feeling nervous. "We're going to go past this?"

The dark-haired man chuckled at her. "This place is fine, even if you're a devil~." He then crossed through the torii. "We had a special arrangement behind the scenes~."

The female pervert took a deep breath and took a giant step over the torii. Nothing happened, so she felt relieved. She then looked at the shrine, looking a bit awed. "Wow, there's a splendid shrine in a place like this?"

"Its previous god left, so it remained unoccupied for a while~. Richard managed to secure this place for me, however~."

Suddenly, a heavenly female voice asked, "Is she the Red Dragon Empress?"

Akihiko looked up plainly while Issei looked up in shock. "Wh-what?! Who's that?!" she exclaimed.

A golden light shaped as a holy cross appeared in the sky before shining the entire sky brightly. The light then revealed a feminine figure with large breasts, a holy outfit, long blonde hair, blue eyes, and several gold wings. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hyoudou Issei-chan~," the woman greeted in a soft and kind voice.

Issei looked even more awed at the sight of her. "Whoa, golden wings..." she murmured.

As the angel hovered herself down onto the ground, she stated, "My name is Michael, the Chief of the Angels." Issei's eyes widened. A woman, especially a majestic one like her, named MICHAEL? And she was the Chief of the Angels too?! Why was she meeting her?!

* * *

 **Done! How was this? Any typos or mistakes in any of the chapters?**

 **I hope I handled Grace well, being a hard-shelled introvert with a hard past...**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next episode!**


	68. S2E10: Various Three-Way Deadlocks!-P1

**Here's the next episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

The sky cleared of clouds, making it orange as the sun was setting. In the temple, Issei and Akihiko sat before the multi-winged angel, who was standing in front of them. The raven-haired man chuckled and was smiling, his eyes closed. The perverted girl just looked up at Michael nervously. There that stood before her was a beautiful woman, so beautiful that she was pretty jealous. Still...

 _She's the Chief of the Fallen Angels?_ she thought. _She has to be important...but why-_ Her thinking stopped when she felt a tinge of sharp pain through her body and goosebumps rising, making her flinch a little. She looked at her hands and thought, _My body feels like it's on edge..._ She then looked up at the blonde-haired angel. _But it's not from her._

Suddenly, a bright flash appeared, making Issei shield her eyes. When it dimmed a little, she looked and saw a floating and magnificent-looking sword, making her jaw drop in awe. "Hyoudou Issei-chan," Michael began.

"Y-yes, m'am?" she replied.

"This is a Dragon Slayer, the Holy Sword that can slay any dragon, Ascalon." She just looked at it in sheer awe. A sword like this...that can kill dragons?

* * *

 **Episode #10: Various Three-Way Deadlocks!-Part 1**

"This can really kill dragons?" the female pervert asked the angel.

"A Dragon Slayer can be someone whose job is to eliminate dragons or a weapon that does the same," Michael replied.

 _That's why I'm feeling on edge,_ Issei thought, her gauntlet now appearing.

"I was thinking that I should give this to you."

She gasped, her eyes widening. "Wait, to me?"

The beautiful angel nodded. "To be precise, I want you to assimilate it into your Sacred Gear. There are rumors that you are the weakest host in history, so I thought that this weapon will be a perfect fit for you."

Issei sighed and looked down in shame. "I'm the weakest...it's not like I'm not even trying..." She then looked up at her. "But why?"

Michael's face turned serious. "After the Great War, there was no more large-scale fighting. However, there is still small-fighting between the Three Great Powers now."

That made the female pervert remember the fight with Kokabiel, frowning more. "That was considered small, huh...?" she muttered to herself.

"If this continues, then someday, everything will be destroyed. Or even, a different power will attack before that happens."

Issei looked a bit puzzled. "A different power?"

"Yes. There are mythological systems outside of the Three Great Powers, so I believe that the upcoming summit will be a good opportunity."

"A good opportunity for what?"

The beautiful angel gave her a smile. "For the Great Three Powers to join forces and stop all of the useless fighting."

"Stop the useless fighting..." It made some sense to her.

"The last time the Powers joined up with one another was when the Red and White Female Dragons disturbed the battlefield." Issei remembered Benyw talking about that. She never really thought that they actually worked together to bring her and Alba down! "This is why I am asking you, Red Dragon Empress, to allow us to join forces once again." The female pervert looked serious, thinking about the offer.

"Issei-chan~," Akihiko said, looking at her. "You should accept her offer and give her thanks~."

She did agree with him, nodding. "Alright, Akihiko-san, whatever you say," she replied to him as she stood up. Michael gave her a warming smile before offering the sword to her. It floated towards her. She took a deep breath and looked down at her gauntlet, asking, "Is this even possible? Assimilating with a Holy Sword?"

 _"This Sacred Gear does what its host pleases,"_ Benyw answered, the orb glowing. _"If it's what you want, then it IS possible."_

The perverted girl looked up at the sword again, her face still serious. _If it's what I want..._ she thought to herself. She took some deep breaths since she had no idea what this will be like. Michael and Akihiko gave her encouraging looks.

 _"Hey, partner!"_ the dragon said to her in an encouraging voice. _"Just focus your thoughts on the Sacred Gear."_

She nodded, understanding it. "Yes, Benyw," she replied as she grabbed the grip of the sword with her gauntlet.

 _"Now match your wavelength to the Holy Sword!"_ She did so, the sword now glowing even more, covering itself in a sheet of golden light. Her gauntlet also glowed, being more red. She could feel the power coming into her veins, but...it burned. The raven-haired male and even the beautiful angel looked worried for her. She decided to let out a scream before the glowing dimmed a little.

She now opened her eyes and had them widened when she saw the blade of the sword sticking out of her gauntlet. She now had a look of awe. "That's amazing...they fused into one!"

Michael smiled and giggled before saying, "I have done what I have come to do, so I will take my leave."

The brown-haired female thought of something quickly, so she exclaimed, "W-wait! I need to ask you something!"

The archangel frowned at her a little. "My apologies, but I do not have the time to answer it right now." She then smiled at her reassuringly. "However, during or after the summit, you can ask me there."

She sighed, putting her free hand on her chest. "Do you promise?"

Michael nodded. "I promise, Hyoudou Issei-chan." She then spread out her several wings and disappeared in a holy glow, a cross appearing before dimming out of sight. If there was one thing Issei would describe Michael, it was kind. Very kind. She was an angel, but she had never met any girl so kind in her life. She then looked down at Ascalon sticking out of her gauntlet. This could slay dragons, right? That meant that she could have a chance against Valina...

The dark-haired man chuckled, feeling happy for her and glad that she accepted it. Hopefully, she would use it well.

...

Later, he and Issei were sitting at a table together. He was pouring tea for her. "So...you and Michael did that to the sword here?" she asked him.

"That's right~," he answered. "We had conducted the ceremony to convert Ascalon's specifications here." He then passed the filled cup of tea for the perverted girl.

"Thanks." She stared into it, thinking of something. She was reminded of the battle with Kokabiel...so she remembered one specific moment. She looked at Akihiko and asked, "Um...can I ask you something?"

He nodded. "Of course~. What is it~?"

She sighed, looked serious, and said, "When you were fighting Kokabiel, she said that...you were the possessor of Baraqiel's power." He gasped, looking shocked that she remembered that. "You called her a bitch...why?" He looked down and frowned, looking completely solemn at the memories that now dawned to him. "Isn't she your mother? One of the leaders of the fallen angels?"

"Yes," he answered in a serious voice, surprising her a little. "I am the son of Baraqiel, a fallen angel leader, and a human." He took a deep breath before he continued. "My father was from a shrine family. One day, while he was working, he saved a wounded Baraqiel, leader of the fallen angels, because he thought she was beautiful and pure-hearted. Through their relationship at the time, Baraqiel became pregnant with me." Issei began to feel sad for him. He clearly looked heartbroken while talking about this.

"I-I'm sorry if I asked something weird, I just..." Curious about why he was the son of a fallen angel.

The raven-haired male stood up and turned his back against her. He took off the top of his shrine outfit, revealing his true wings. She gasped. He had one devil wing...and one fallen angel wing, scattering a few of its feathers in the air. "Th-those wings...!" she exclaimed, pointing at them.

He sadly smiled, having his eyes closed, and replied, "Yes, these wings, one of a devil and one of a fallen angel. I have both...both of these unclean wings. I met Richard and became a devil because I didn't like them. However, the result was this: having a combination of both...being a revolting being." He chuckled sadly while Issei continued to look sad for him. "They go well with the impure blood in my body."

"Akihiko-san..." the brown-haired girl murmured before he turned to her, his sculpted chest clearly to be seen.

"Issei-chan, how do you feel knowing all of that?" he asked with a sorrowful face. She gasped at that question, wondering why he asked. "Don't you hate fallen angels?" Now she was absolutely shocked. Now she knew...flashes of Raynark appearing across her mind...when he was 'Yuuto', when he revealed his true self, when she was crying over Asher's death...she did hate him. And Azalea... "They hurt both you and Asher-kun. They even took your lives and tried to destroy your beloved town. You can't possibly think of them in a positive light."

She sighed and looked down. There was Raynark, then Azalea, then the others she's seen...fuck them. "I do hate fallen angels," she answered. Akihiko closed his eyes and sighed, knowing she would answer like that. However, she looked up at him and added, "But I like you, Akihiko-san!" His eyes shot wide open, making him gasp in surprise. She truly did like him, despite him being half of what she hated? "Sorry I asked you something like that..." She then twirled a part of her hair in embarrassment. "I guess it was a little too insensitive..."

"But, that's not what I'm talking about," he replied, looking a bit puzzled now. "I am the son of a fallen angel-"

She stood up and cried out, "That doesn't matter! I still like you!"

He looked surprised again, blushing a little and looking down, smiling nervously. "But I might be pretending to be kind to you so that you won't hate me, you know?"

"But you're not that kind of person, Akihiko-san!"

"No, I'm sure I am. I am a terrible man."

"That's not true!" He looked up at her with a surprised look once again. "To me, you've always been a kind senior." His eyes widened at that compliment, not expecting it. "I mean, I do hate fallen angels and all, but for you, it doesn't matter! You're still you, Akihiko-san, the best Vice-President! After hearing your story, I still like you!" He still looked surprised, his eyes widened and his blush seen. The female pervert rubbed the back of her head. "So, I guess what I'm trying to say is...there's no real problem here." He felt so flattered by what she said, his heart beating fast and his feelings for her amplified. He smiled and made his wings disappear.

"I think that's right...right?" the female pervert continued, wondering if she worded her thoughts correctly. It would be embarrassing if she didn't.

Akihiko kept smiling on him and said in his normal voice, "That does it~." She looked at him with a confused look. "You said that to me, so now I have to be serious~." A tear escaped one of his eyes, dripping down from his cheek.

She looked even more embarrassed and replied, "So I did say something weird after all?" She sighed again and added, "I wish I was more considerate though. I'm not the most perfect girl in the world." She didn't see the mischievous...yet seductive grin on his face and his foot stepping forward. "I'm sorry, Akihiko-sa-" Suddenly, she got cut off when he suddenly pinned her to the floor. Now he was on top of her...like before, making her blush hard.

"I've decided..." he breathed out. "I've finally decided..."

"D-decided what?" the female pervert asked in a small voice.

"Issei-chan~..." His sculpted chest rested against hers, amplifying her blush.

"Y-yes..?"

He put one of his hands on her cheek. "I don't mind being third-best~."

That surprised the hell out of her. "Th-third?!"

"Yes, third~." His face was inches away from hers. "I believe this is a good position~." He pressed himself against her more, making her moan quietly in...arousal. "It heats me up thinking about it~, like having an affair~."

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about?"

He chuckled at her. "Issei-chan~, you can come and be spoiled more~." She gasped, knowing exactly what context he said that in. "I can even do things to you the President wouldn't~."

Her lecherous face came on when he said that. "R-really?!" God, the things she would love of him to do to her...

"Issei-chan~, can you please call me just by my first name~?"

Call him just by his name? "B-but I can't speak to you so casually."

He chuckled once again and whispered into her ear, "Not even just once~?" That made her entirely hot, from top to bottom.

"A...Akihiko..." she whispered to him. He looked at her and smiled. She said that in a voice that made him more hot and it was cute.

"Oh, Issei-chan~." He then pressed his lips against her neck while pressing his chest down against hers. She gasped and moaned at that action.

 _I can feel his chest AND he's kissing my neck?!_ she thought happily and lecherously. _It's like I'm in heaven~!_ It would be more like heaven if other guys did that to her though.

He got his lips off of her neck and looked at her again, being seductive. "Issei-chan~, when we're alone, can you call me by my first name~?"

Her entire face heated up by just the look of his face. _S-so sexy...like Shigeo-kun in Seduction Boys~! Ugh, it's making me so crazy and I don't care!_ For now, she just wanted to live in this moment, a moment she wanted for a long time.

* * *

 **Done! What do you guys think?**

 **I still like writing scenes with Akihiko...nothing'll change that!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	69. S2E10: Various Three-Way Deadlocks!-P2

**Here's the next episode! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Episode #10: Various Three-Way Deadlocks!-Part 2**

Akihiko was sitting down, letting Issei sit down on his lap and rest herself on his well-toned chest, her face right in-between his pecs. She looked absolutely perverted and happy. With Richard, she either laid her head on his lap or he lets her sit on it like this. But this...Akihiko wasn't wearing his top, so this made it better. She smiled and continued blushing.

"I stole one of Richard's special privileges with you~," he stated. "I never felt so naughty in quite a while~." He then chuckled before asking her, "How does it feel~, Issei-chan~?"

"It feels so GREAT, Akihiko~!" she answered. "It feels so comfortable, I can just nap here~."

He chuckled once again. "I wouldn't mind that~." He then ran his fingers through her hair, almost reaching to her bottom. She looked up at him as his lips were nearing hers. He was going to kiss her...? For once, she'll take it, since he was so hot~. "Though if the President were here-"

"What about me, Akihiko?" asked...Richard, standing out at the doorway with a pissed-off face. "Hmm?"

Issei froze in utter shock to hear his voice before getting off of the raven-haired man's lap. "Pr-Pr-PRESIDENT?!" she exclaimed. Now how was she going to explain this since he caught them...AGAIN?! She then saw him glow red with his Ruin, making her blood run cold. _Is he going to kill me...?_ she thought sheepishly, hoping it wasn't the case.

"Eeto, eeto~," the dark-haired male replied. "We were just enjoying each other's company~."

The crimson-haired male managed to stop glowing, but he still was pissed off, so he walked towards them. The female pervert began to freak out, turning an imaginary white. "W-w-w-wait, President! We were just...uh...well, we, uh...um...we-"

"I leave you with her and this happens," Richard said to Akihiko. "I can't just leave her alone, especially with you." They both glared at each other, Akihiko smirking. A competitive spark appeared in between their glares to each other.

Issei looked threatened by this. _Jeez, it's like they're going to kill each other!_ she thought.

The red-haired man then looked down at her and asked, "Did you get the sword, Isa?" She slowly nodded. "And Michael?"

"Sh-she went home..." she answered sheepishly.

"Then there's nothing more to do here." He then grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. "Come on, we're going home." He then dragged her out of the temple.

"Y-yes, sir..."

He put the top of his shrine uniform back on, still showing off some of his pecs. They got caught, again. And of course Richard was getting jealous. He was a more different man than him, after all. Still... "I envy your position as favorite, President," he said to him.

He stopped and clenched his fists, which were near his bulge. Akihiko was a good friend, but this was getting too far. He knew how he felt about, so why did he even try? He huffed and left the temple.

Issei looked at the raven-haired guy and sweat-dropped. "Well...uh...bye, Akihiko-san," she said to him before catching up with the red-haired man. "President, wait!" He only waved goodbye to her, chuckling and smiling. When they disappeared from his sight, he stopped and sighed. That girl was something else to him. No wonder Richard had his eyes on her...

...

The two were finally descending down the stairs, Richard keeping his P.O'd demeanor. Issei noticed that and frowned. _Yeah, he's really mad..._ she thought. _He has been less friendly with Akihiko-san recently..._ She wondered if it was because of her. Richard was always mad whenever he and Issei were together.

The red-haired male stopped at one step and asked, "Isa?"

She stopped too, replying, "Yes, President?"

"Akihiko is...Akihiko, correct?"

She became puzzled. "What?"

"Akihiko is the Vice President, but he's Akihiko, am I right? What about me?"

Issei took a deep breath and answered with confidence, "You're President Richard!"

That did not comfort him at all, telling him all that he needed to know. He sighed and crossed his arms. "Right, I'm the President, but I'm Richard, too."

She smiled at him. "Right, you're my President and my master, the high-ranking devil, Richard Gremory!"

That did not comfort him either. He looked down, being absolutely frustrated. "How am I the favorite...when I'm the furthest away from her...?" he muttered to himself. Only once did she call him by his name. That was it. There was no other instance like that.

The wind began to blow, blowing his red hair and the bottom of his school top, showing the top of his underwear and the outline of his butt. Without a sign, he continued walking down, making the female pervert catch up with him. "President!" she called out to him.

They finally reached the ground, now walking together. "The summit will be tomorrow," Richard stated. "I must go to make some preparations. What will you do next, Isa?"

"Go back to school," she answered, smiling and rubbing the back of her head. "There's Grace's training I need to see to."

"I see." He then faked his friendly face and turned to her. "I'll leave you here then. See you tomorrow." He then walked away from her, but not before she finally noticed the frustrated look on his face as his crimson-red hair flowed as he walked away. That surprised her as she saw him just walk away. Now she began to worry about him.

"President...?" she muttered. It was just like when he was thinking of Risa...

* * *

 **Eye Catch #47:** **Akihiko is sitting on the checkered floor, only wearing his school uniform top unbuttoned, showing off his sculpted chest, and his black socks. One of his legs is covering his penis while the other was up, almost touching his face. His pelvis is also exposed. His hair is loose, the ends touching the floor. He's bent over, his yellow ribbon in his mouth as he's trying to pull his hair into his usual ponytail. He's looking seductive while doing this.**

* * *

 **Stopping here. What do you guys think?**

 **Ah, Richard and Akihiko's rivalry...it's kinda fun to write, if I do say so myself.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	70. S2E10: Various Three-Way Deadlocks!-P3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Eye Catch #48: Grace is sitting on the checkered floor like she fell on it. She is only wearing her black socks and shoes, looking absolutely embarrassed. She's covering her small breasts with her arms, the undersides of her butt exposed. She has her bat wings out.**

* * *

 **Episode #10: Various Three-Way Deadlocks!-Part 3**

At night, Issei, Asher, and Grace were outside, the reverse trap using her power to keep a ball frozen in the air. The two other devils were next to a stand where the balls were in. Raissei was there too. They were impressed by Grace, smiling. "Alright, you can stop now!" Issei called out to her. She let the ball down and she sighed in relief.

"You can do it every twenty tries now," Asher stated, still smiling.

She nodded. "Yeah, that's what I call a great improvement!" Grace smirked and looked confident. She knew she could do it somehow. "Asher, next one!" Now that confident look disappeared, being replaced with a shocked one. The blonde-haired male handed her a ball and she positioned her arm to throw it. "Here I go, Grace-chan!"

She shook off her shocked look and replied, "Come at me!" She threw it, but the ball hit the cross-dressing girl, knocking her into the ground and having her foot up. Both of the devils looked shocked at this.

"Grace-chan!" Asher exclaimed.

"Issei-senpai...I'm getting tired..." the blonde-haired girl stated in a whiny voice, wincing at the pain across her face as she put her foot down.

The female pervert shook her head at her. "No, Grace-chan! Don't give up! We have to make our dream come true!" The reverse trap sat up when she said that. "Let's try our very best and work hard to achieve it, Grace-chan!"

Grace smiled, feeling encouraged. "Issei-senpai..."

"I need you to hurry up and be able to use your powers!" She then had grabby hands as she imagined a few handsome students frozen. "I wanna be able to grope all the guys I like! Please understand, Grace-chan! I'm hardening my heart for you, my dear junior!"

The reverse trap smirked again and smiled. "Right, Issei-senpai! I'll do my very best!"

Issei then walked to her, the two girls now hugging each other. "Grace-chan!"

"Issei-senpai!"

Asher smiled at the scene, feeling heart-warmed. "Wow, they have such a moving scene," he said happily.

The female pervert then walked back to grab another ball and threw it up in the air to hit it. "Now, let's go!"

"Yes, Issei-senpai!" Grace then used her power...to stop Issei's hand from hitting the ball. The brown-haired girl looked shocked as well as Asher as the ball dropped to the ground.

"Uh, Grace-chan...you weren't supposed to freeze my arm..."

She knew this well, unfreezing her arm and groaning. She placed her hands on her temples and sat on the ground. "UGH! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I messed up AGAIN!"

Issei didn't want the girl to kick herself down, so she replied, "Don't worry about it." She looked up at her, feeling a little less upset. "You're messing up less, so that's good. Remember when you first froze my whole body?"

She did, nodding and sighing. "I'm just not a good devil or vampire...I'm just causing trouble for everyone."

There she was, kicking herself down again. Well, Issei wasn't going to have it. "Grace-chan!"

"Yes?"

"Just don't think about it!" Her eyes widened, wondering what she meant by that. "If you stop and think about it, you'll lose! Instead of just moping about it, just face it head-on! That way, it's easier and better to understand!"

"Just don't...think about it?" she asked. She had done that all her life, but that suggestion? It sounded odd to her...

"I like you and so does Asher-kun," she continued, looking at the former priest. "Right?"

"Of course!" he replied as he and Raissei approached her. He crouched down to her. "Grace-chan."

"Uh, yeah?"

He gave her a warm smile and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I like you too!"

She blushed a little at that statement. "R-really?"

He nodded as Issei replied, "We're both in the same club and household!" She felt so happy. For the first time in a long time, she felt like she fit in, like she was one of them instead of an outcast. She loved it.

She smiled once again and stood up, happily saying, "Issei-senpai, Asher-senpai, I will work hard and try my very best!" She pumped her fist into the air.

Issei smiled. "Now that's that spirit!"

Grace then got out...her bag mask and put it on, an imaginary red glint appearing in the holes. "Then I'll wear this and power up!"

The female pervert got goosebumps just seeing her like that, so she replied, "Uh, no, can you please take that off? It's creepy..." She will never get used to that, ever.

"I'm rooting for you two, Issei-san, Grace-chan!" Asher said to the two of them for encouragement.

Issei pumped her fist in the air. "See, Grace-chan? A cute guy like him is cheering you on! Go for it!" Asher did blush when she called him cute.

Grace nodded. "I will. Thanks, Asher-senpai!"

...

Meanwhile, Yumi, Xenos, and Kabu were watching them from an open window. The blonde-haired beauty looked at the two guys and asked, "You two aren't participating?"

"For some reason, Grace runs away from me like I'm a monster," the blue-haired male replied, crossing his arms and leaning against the window sill. He sighed. "I tried my best to train her hard."

"I've seen Issei-senpai like this before," Kabu stated, the two looking at him with curiosity.

"Really?"

The white-haired shouta nodded. "It was during training camp." A flash of her lecherous face there appeared in his mind. "She was trying to come up with that awful finishing move."

Xenos raised an eyebrow. "You mean her Clothing Break?" He nodded again. Xenos looked closely at her face. It did look lecherous.

...

"Come on, Grace-chan~! Let's make our dream come true! 100 more balls!" she shouted out to her. The reverse trap sweat-dropped. Though she did like her, she still was weird. Still, she was the best.

"Okay, come at me!" she shouted back at her.

...

Yumi face-palmed while both of the guys looked concerned for Grace. They all were, to be honest...

...

"By the way, Issei-san?" Asher asked the female pervert before she threw a ball. "What is this dream you and Grace-chan have?" She froze when he asked that question. It wasn't exactly something to share-

"Oh, it's when all the guys in school will be-" the short-haired girl began to answer before Issei ran to her and covered her mouth, surprising her. Now she was saying things through her mouth in protest.

"I can't say that yet..." she answer, nervously giggling. The blonde-haired male did look concerned, but decided to let it go.

The perverted girl sighed, thinking, _I'm not really in that position to teach anyone though. I still have a lot to learn...if only I had a mentor that knew about Sacred Gears that can teach me the ways..._ She had yet to find that person.

* * *

On top of a building under construction, Azalea sat criss-crossed on a bar and looking at the city, being bright with all its lights on. The wind blew her hair...and Valina's as well. The silver-haired female was standing up and leaning against a vertical bar, also looking at the city. "Azalea, do I have to be at the summit tomorrow?" she asked her.

"Of course you will, Valina," the woman answered. "You are the White Dragon Empress, after all."

Her face looked serious. "Azalea, do you believe that there will be another war?"

The fallen angel chuckled. "Ah, typical for a girl like you to say that, what with the fact that you're possessed by a dragon. You might die young, you know?"

Valina scoffed and stopped leaning against the bar. "I'm fine with that. I don't plan on living long." Her hair shone in the moonlight as it was continued to be blown by the wind. "I just believe that I have the misfortune to be born at this time, a time where God is dead. I always wanted to try and defeat God myself."

Azalea scoffed as well. "And that's why you're the White Dragon Empress."

"I have no interest in a world as boring as this." There was that girl, Hyoudou Issei, but she felt her power. It was low, she could possibly beat her in a few seconds. But, maybe, just maybe...if she had been pushed to the limit...

* * *

The next evening, the entire Kuoh Academy campus was sealed by a barrier, no one outside being able to get in. The peerage were in the clubroom, Richard standing before his servants. "Now, let's get going," he said to them.

"Yes, President!" Issei replied to him.

He then looked over at the box Grace was in and said, "Grace, be a good girl while we're gone."

"Okay, sir," she replied.

"If something does shock you, it'll activate your power, so it'll be trouble. Please understand that."

She popped out of the box and replied, "Yes, sir, I understand."

He gave her a smile. "Kabu will stay with you. Is that fine?" He looked at the white-haired boy.

He nodded at him. "Yes, President," he answered.

Issei decided to walk to Grace and crouch down to her. "Grace-chan, be good and be safe," she said as she gave her a handheld game console. "I'll let you borrow this so you can pass the time."

Her eyes lit up at the sight of it before looking up at her. "Thanks, Issei-senpai!"

Kabu set a box of food on the table. "I have also gotten us snacks, Gracie-chan," he stated.

She liked that sight of that. "Thanks, Kabu-kun!"

Issei sweat-dropped at the sight of that, however. _I think those are just for him..._ she thought before getting out Grace's paper bag with a smile on her face. "Here, just in case you get bored or scared or something, you can put this on as much as you want."

She nodded and took the bag from her. "Thanks again!"

"No problem!" _Well...though I say that, I don't know how much I can really do..._ She then saw the girl start up the handheld game console and browsing through the dating sims she had. _But I'll do something for her, for Grace-chan!_

* * *

Afterwards, the peerage arrived, Richard knocking on the door and saying, "Excuse us." He then opened the door. As they got in, they all saw Sirzeca, Grafier, Seranfall, Sora, Tsutomu, Michael, Irving, Azalea, and Valina. Sirzeca was wearing a white dress with a black puff between the collars. It covered her feet. Seranfall wore formal attire that was shades of dark green. His hair was still in a slim ponytail. Azalea now wore a magenta-red collared shirt, unbuttoned a little and showing off her cleavage, tight black pants, and black high-heeled boots. Michael still dressed the same and so did Irving, wearing his cape, and Valina.

Xenos looked at the chestnut-haired male with wide eyes. "Irving..." he muttered, surprised to see him there. He only looked at him in disgust and looked away from him. He frowned, knowing why he did that.

Issei gasped when she saw her arch-rival there. She looked back at her with a smirk. Asher looked worried about the female pervert. That girl did annoy her before...

"Let me introduce you," Sirzeca stated as Richard's peerage stood right next to Sora and Tsutomu. "This is my little brother and his household. They fought against Kokabiel the other day."

Michael smiled at them and said, "Thank you all for your hard work. Please allow me to express my gratitude once more."

"I must apologize for that," the fallen angel leader stated, leaning her cheek against her fist. "One of my ladies caused you some trouble and that was unnecessary."

Issei clicked her tongue, not liking the tone she spoke that in. "What kind of attitude is that?" she muttered.

"Well, I believe all of the participants are here," the blonde-banged woman continued.

"Then let us begin the meeting," the red-haired woman said.

* * *

Outside of the meeting room, the entire campus were protected by angels, fallen angels, and devils altogether.

* * *

Later, Richard and Sora were done with their presentation. "And that is all of the details of the incident my household and I were in," the red-haired male said.

"And I, Sora Sitri, bear witness that the events in his report were true," the guy with the glasses said.

"Thank you both," Sirzeca stated. "You two may step down."

"Congrats, Richard-kun, Sora-kun!" Seranfall commented. Sora tensed up at the compliment, but decided to let it go as he and his friend got back against the wall.

The crimson-haired female then turned to Azalea. "I would like to hear your opinion on this report, Governor-General."

"It doesn't matter what I think," she answered her, rubbing her now magenta-painted nails. "Kokabiel was acting on her own."

The beautiful angel looked at her. "Do you mean that you had no idea?" she asked her.

She smirked, looking up at all of them. "Well, I let her move until I knew what she was planning." She paused to chuckle. "But I'll bet that she didn't know that I infiltrated this town." She then looked at the female pervert teasingly. "This is a pretty nice town, after all." Issei clenched her fists and looked more upset at her. The way she condescendingly talks...it just pissed her off to no end!

"Please do not change the subject," Sirzeca warned.

"Come on, I had the White Dragon Empress take care of her, didn't I?" She then pointed back at Valina. "She's now put into eternal freezing in the lowest part of Hell as punishment. She won't getting out anytime soon."

"The real problem is the motivation for Kokabiel's actions," Michael stated. "Kokabiel has shown to be dissatisfied with you all."

She nodded. "Right, she was pretty pissed off when the war ended halfway through. And when you're this late into the game like me, you'd have no interest in war, capisce?"

Seranfall looked very serious. "The 'seeds of discontent', huh?" he asked her.

She scoffed at him. "Don't you have some in your factions as well?" Now he looked angry at her.

"That has nothing to do with the matter at hand," Sirzeca stated, also looking very serious. "The purpose of this summit is-"

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the fancy words," the fallen angel interrupted. "Let's just make peace, right here, right now." Richard and his entire peerage gasped in surprise. She wanted peace that quickly? "That's all we're really here for, correct?" Everyone was silent. She was right...

* * *

Back in the clubroom, Grace was still in her box on the couch and was playing a dating sim. Kabu sat next to her, eating one of the snacks, which was a chocolate bar. She saw a CG picture of a guy she was pursuing and the protagonist making out. She looked shocked to see that. "Whoa, whoa, hold on!" she cried out. "That quick?! Jeez, I haven't even known you for that long!" She sighed, looking away from the screen for a second. "I wonder if everyone's going to be okay...what if there was a breakdown in the summit, then war starts then and there...?" That worry kept, especially when it came to Issei. She hoped everyone will be alright.

"Just play that awful game, Gracie-chan-" Kabu said before he sniffed and sensed something. He looked at the door with a serious face. He didn't feel a good presence...

* * *

Outside, a bunch of cloaked men hovered on their magic circles to the old schoolhouse, sensing both Grace and Kabu in there. On top of their hoods was a large eye. One of them grinned, knowing Grace specifically was in there.

* * *

 **Done with the episode! How was this? Any typos or mistakes in any of the chapters?**

 **Also, I keep forgetting, but I'm going to respond to merendinoemiliano. So,** **merendinoemiliano, I'll say this as nice as I can. Unlike my Her Knight series, this is a x Harem fanfic because that's how the anime goes. I've said in the description that this is just the genderbent version of the anime. Whatever happens in the anime will happen here 98% of the time. If Issei's going to have a harem, so will his female counterpart with the males. I don't usually write x Harem fanfics because I honestly find them samey and overrated. This is an exception because I'm adapting the anime. Hope you understand. :)**

 **Now, with that said, review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next episode! :D**


	71. S2E11: The Leaders' Summit Begins!-P1

**Here's the next episode! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: This episode's gonna be a two-parter as well as the next one!***

* * *

"The current three-way deadlock does nothing but harm this world," Azalea said to break the silence of the summit. Everyone looked serious and was dead silent. She looked up at them and smirked. "Don't you all agree?" There was still more silence, all the more reason why she thought she was right.

* * *

 **Episode #11: The Leaders' Summit Begins!-Part 1**

"The two war generals, God and the Devil King, were annihilated," Michael stated. Asher looked down solemnly, still in shock of that piece of news. Issei looked at him and felt sorry for him, since she knew how much he believed in God.

Irving was also solemn about that as well, looking down. Xenos looked at him and frowned. _I suppose you were told about it too, Irving..._ he thought, feeling sorry for him.

"And that's just it," the fallen angel leader replied. "The real problem lies between the two outside of the three Powers, the Red and White Dragon Empresses, powerful females that can change the world." The two females mentioned then exchanged glances. "I want to hear what you two have to say."

Valina just smirked and replied, "All that I want to do is to fight powerful foes."

Azalea chuckled, looking back at her. "It's possible to find powerful foes without starting a war, isn't it?"

The silver-haired girl chuckled as well. "That's right."

"And your stance, Red Dragon Empress?" She then turned to the female pervert.

"Uh..." The brown-haired girl looked around, hoping to think of an answer, but didn't. Asher and Akihiko gave her encouraging looks, though they kind of didn't work. "I don't really know, since you asked me that so suddenly..." She then nervously giggled and rubbed the back of her head.

Azalea giggled as well, lacing her fingers together. "Then let me make it easier for you to understand." She leaned forward a little, resting her cheek against her fist again. "Hyoudou Issei, if we all start fighting, then you'll never be with Richard Gremory." Not only did Issei blush and gasp at that statement...but also Richard.

"Wait, what?!" he exclaimed.

The fallen angel then laughed at their reactions before clearing her throat. "But, if we make peace, then prosperity and propagation will be in order."

Their blushes amplified. "Pr-pr-PROPAGATION?!" Issei had her perverted face now.

She nodded. "Mmm-hmm. Everyday, you will be making babies diligently with Richard Gremory. Of course, there is the case of giving birth to and having children, but that'll be between you and him."

Just the thought of starting a family with Issei was enough to have Richard...like the idea...? Still... "Wh-what are you talking about?!"

Grafier sighed, feeling embarrassed for them like the rest of them, while Akihiko...looked like he didn't approve of the idea...

"So, in short, peace brings making babies everyday, war brings none of that," Azalea summed up. "Seems simple enough, right?"

Issei gasped again, now imagining the red-haired man completely naked, showing off his sculpted chest, and looking seductive, being on top of her. _Making babies everyday with the President?!_ she thought lecherously. She then imagined him laying down, still looking seductive and having his hand cover his penis. He was then in another position where he's standing up, his hand still covering his penis, but he was licking his lips in a seductive manner. He then was laying on his side, giving her his hand and saying, _"Isa~..."_ She grinned. _Now I get it! Peace means I'll have sex with the President~!_ Imaginary Richard was then sitting and having his knee up to his face, his thigh covering his penis. She then imagined him in crawling to her, his ass perked up, then in another where his hands were behind his head, showing off his pecs and abs with a grin. _B-but am I in the position to do that?! Plus, if I get pregnant, then I'll give birth and that can be scary..._ Her grin widened though. _But I can deal with it! If it continues to be peaceful, then someday...someday..._

She began to squeal before pumping her fist into the air. "I want peace! Peace forever!" she answered, Asher and Akihiko smiling. "I wanna have sex with the President!" The dead silence came back again. Both Akihiko and Asher's smiles disappeared when they heard her say that. Yumi nervously smiled and sweat-dropped at that while Xenos gave her a concerned look.

"Issei-chan..." the blonde-haired girl said before pointing to the Devil King. "Sirzeca-sama is present..." She froze, realizing what she did and where...and when she did it. The crimson-haired woman giggled nervously at that, not all that surprised that a girl like her said that about her brother, though she wished she hadn't said that. The crimson-haired man, however, was face-palming, covering his embarrassed face.

"Jeez, you're so blunt..." he muttered to her, making her tense up in utter embarrassment.

"Eeto, eeto~..." Akihiko said before chuckling. He was right, she WAS blunt.

 _So I got a little too excited..._ she thought, shaking like a leaf and being mortified. She cleared her throat and faced everyone, trying not to be embarrassed. "A-anyways, I won't use my powers unless I help President Richard-sama and my friends!" He sighed in relief and stopped face-palming, smiling at her. At least she wasn't just blunt about her perverted tendencies.

"Oh, Red Dragon Empress," Michael said, getting her attention. "I believe you said that you wanted to ask me something, correct?"

Issei was surprised she remembered, so she nodded. "Yeah, thanks for remembering our promise," she replied with a smile.

"It is no problem." She smiled back at her.

Her face then turned serious, since what she was going to ask her was, in fact, serious. She took a deep breath and finally asked, "Why was Asher-kun excommunicated?" The former priest in question gasped and looked at her in shock, seeing her serious face turn somber. "Why was Asher-kun, a firm believer in God, excommunicated?"

"Isa..." Richard murmured as he placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. Asher frowned and looked down. She didn't need to ask him that, but...

The beautiful angel sighed, her face turning serious. "After God had passed on, only the system remained," she answered. "You could call it the power to administer our divine protection, mercy, and miracles. As of now, it is barely functioning with me as the center. Unfortunately, there was a need to avoid anything that could negatively impact the system."

The female pervert still kept her somber face as well as the others, especially Asher. "So, it's because he could heal fallen angels and devils too?"

"Our believers' faith is the sole reason as to why those of us in Heaven exist," she continued. "Anything that can leave a negative effect to the system must be removed immediately. Otherwise, the system cannot be sustained."

"That's why those who came to knew about God's passing were also excommunicated," Xenos stated, Asher looking at him with wide eyes. He took a couple steps forward. "Is that right?"

Michael nodded. "Correct. And for that reason, you and Asher Argento had to be declared as heretics." She then closed her eyes and tilted her head down. "You both have my deepest apologies."

Irving looked shocked at this discovery. That was why Xenos was excommunicated? _He didn't betray us...?_ he thought in utter surprise. He'd never thought that at all...

"Chief Michael, please raise your head," the blue-haired male said, the archangel doing so. "I have lived in the Church for many years. I may have some regrets, but I am satisfied with my life now as a devil." He smiled and put his hand over his heart. Everyone else in the peerage smiled too, including Asher. His face looked somber as he looked away a little. "As for the other believers, I feel sorry for them." Irving's purple eyes continued to be wide in utter shock.

Asher decided to walk next to him too, stating, "I am also happy with my life right now." He laced his fingers together as if he was in prayer. "I was able to meet others that became near and dear to me."

The beautiful angel felt happy for the both of them, but didn't smile, saying, "I am thankful for your forgiving spirits, gentlemen." Everyone in the peerage were still smiling. They felt happy for the two former members of the Church, saying they were satisfied being devils now.

"Say, isn't that boy the one that one of my lackeys tricked and killed?" Azalea asked, breaking the happiness of the air as she pointed at the blonde-haired male. He gasped, almost feeling angered that she even mentioned that.

"Hey! Don't say that like it had nothing to do with you!" Issei shouted to her, taking a couple steps forward. "A fallen angel guy killed Asher-kun because he wnated to be like you!" The blonde-banged woman looked at her with sharp eyes, making her tense up a little.

She then sighed. "You're not wrong. What my underlings do is also my responsibility. So, I'll make you satisfied in any way I can."

She was still pissed off, hearing the condescending tone in Azalea's face. "What?!"

Richard walked to her with a serious face and placed his hand on her arm. "Isa," he said to her sternly.

* * *

Suddenly, a large orange magic circle appeared above the building.

* * *

Valina was the first to sense it, then Issei, Yumi, and Xenos. Suddenly, at a blink of an eye...

Everything stopped.

Richard and Issei looked surprised, the female pervert's gauntlet appearing and her asking, "Wait, what happened?" They both looked around, seeing that the room was now a magenta color. Sora and Tsutomu were frozen as well as Akihiko and Asher. Everyone else looked shocked at this as well.

"How..." Yumi asked, the Sword of the Betrayer out. Xenos had Durandel out too. Both of them were glowing.

"Did time...stop?" Issei asked.

Azalea sighed. "Looks like it," she replied. "Besides those of us with greater power..."

"You and I were protected by the power of the dragons," Valina said to Issei, the girl looking down at her gauntlet. She then looked at the sword wielders, including Irving. "They were protected by the power by their Holy Swords."

Shocked, the chestnut-haired guy asked, "Whoa, what the heck happened?" His eyes and Xeno's met before he looked away, frowning. Xenos frowned as well.

"That means I'm fine because of you, Isa," the red-haired male stated, removing his hand from her gauntlet. They both smiled at each other, relieved about that.

However, everyone heard a sudden explosion outside, some of them gasping. They all looked out the window and saw the same orange magic circle, some cloaked people, mainly men, appearing out of it upside-down. "Who are those people...?" the brown-haired female asked.

"They are Magicians," Seranfall answered.

She turned to him with a puzzled look. "Magicians?"

* * *

Outside, a few Magician women shot out beams through the eye of their hoods. Thankfully, three white magic circles appeared at the building the summit was in and protected everyone inside.

* * *

The black-haired guy pouted at this and stated, "Pretty rude and dismissive of them to ignore a Mighty Trooper like me."

Michael's face was serious. "But this power...what is it?" she asked.

"They probably got a hand on that half-vampire girl and forced her to create Balance Breaker conditions," the fallen angel replied.

Issei's eyes widened and she gasped, realizing what she said. "Wait, you mean Grace-chan?!" she exclaimed. They got her...? But she was safe, wasn't she...?

"Very few people can stop time like this," Sirzeca added, looking serious as well. "It is possible that Grace had fallen into enemy hands."

Richard looked pissed, the two girls in his peerage noticing. "President..." Yumi said.

"Terrorists using one of my members like this..." he muttered before clenching his fists. "What an insult!"

Everyone saw that the guards were frozen as well. "The guards..." Michael muttered. They all witnessed the Magicians shooting them and making them disappear forever.

Issei then looked back up at the large magic circle. "Teleportation magic...?"

"Someone must be connected to the Gate within this barrier," Sirzeca stated stated.

"Meanwhile, our magical transport troops have been completely sealed off," Richard added.

"They got us cornered," Michael said. "With this sort of timing and using a member of Richard Gremory's household to protect us..."

"Someone betrayed us..." Irving finished for her, taking a quick look at Xenos, who was looking right back at him with a forgiving face. He sighed and looked back at what was happening outside.

"We cannot stay here like," the red-haired female said. "If Grace's power gets any stronger, even we..."

* * *

At the old school house, Grace and Kabu was chained to magic circles. The white-haired shouta was placed upside-down, his shirt also being down and revealing the top of his underwear and his undeveloped chest. One of the Magicians made the blonde-haired reverse-trap flinch forward, screaming. Her eyes had golden-glowing pupils and black lines stemming from them.

* * *

"...will perish."

 _Even Sirzeca-sama and the others...?_ the female pervert thought, feeling a little feared. "She has that much power?"

"Yes," Yumi answered her. "That's because she is a Mutation Piece."

"Mutation Piece?"

"A piece that causes strange phenomena," Richard replied. "The Bishop Piece used to turn Grace into a devil should require a number of pieces, but only one was used. It was a Mutation Piece."

Her eyes widened in surprise. _Wow, she really is THAT amazing..._

"That girl's potential is immeasurable," he continued, crossing his arms. "Thus, she had to be sealed away." Now she completely understood, considering the situation now...

* * *

One of the white magic circle was destroyed, some of the beams now hitting the building.

* * *

The female fallen angel adjusted the azalea flower on her head and said, "If we don't handle the half-vampire girl first, it'll be to dangerous to fight back."

Richard then thought of something, then turned to his sister with a serious expression. "Onee-sama," he said to her, making her look at him. "In the old schoolhouse, there's an unused Rook in storage."

"A Rook?" she asked. "Ah, a castling, right?"

Issei looked puzzled. "Castling? What's that?"

"There's a special rule where you can switch the places of the King and a Rook in one move," the blonde-haired beauty explained for her.

"Are you sure it's alright to be sent in by yourself?" Sirzeca asked him with worry.

He placed a hand on his chest, his pecs on emphasis. "Grace is a member of my household. I will take responsibility for her and bring her back." She nodded, knowing that he was being serious about this and caring for her.

"If you borrow Sirzeca-sama's power as well, you may bring one more person with you," Grafier stated.

That was all Issei needed to hear since she didn't want Richard to go there by herself. "Then let me go!" she suggested, Sirzeca and Grafier looking at her determined face. "I'll protect the President and make sure he's alright!" The crimson-haired man looked at her a little, looking a bit surprised, but then smiled. There was that fire in her that he liked...

Sirzeca nodded again. "Then I leave it up to you."

She nodded back at her. "Yes, m'am."

Valina let out a deep sigh, getting everyone's attention towards her as she smirked. "Why can't we just blast her away with the rest of the terrorists?" she suggested in a condescending voice. That couldn't anger the peerage more, especially Issei and Richard. "If you want, I can do that for you."

"You bitch!" the female pervert shouted at her before Richard stopped her as he grabbed her arm.

Azalea clicked her tongue and waggled her finger at her. "You should think about this situation a little more, Valina," she replied. "We're all trying to make peace here."

"But you know it is against my nature to stand around and do nothing."

She giggled. "Can't deny that, so why don't you go outside and give our enemies trouble? Having the White Dragon Empress out there will confuse their ranks a little."

The silver-haired girl stopped leaning against the wall and said, "Alright, m'am." She then got out her wings and got outside.

* * *

She flew up into the sky and stopped at the large magic circle, the Magicians now looking at her. She faced them and shouted, "Balance Break!" She then put her hands forward.

"Vanishing Dragon," her wings said as her entire body glowed a light blue. Soon a piece of white armor appeared on her arms, then another on her legs. "Balance..." Another piece of armor then covered her entire chest. "...Breaker!" She had had her helmet that completely covered her face. She was finally transformed.

* * *

Still inside, Issei looked awed. _She did that so easily!_ she thought as she looked down at her gauntlet. _I had to sacrifice my left arm for it, but I only have ten seconds!_ She was certainly more experienced than her, she knew that much.

* * *

The many Magicians shot their beams at her, but a bunch of blue magic circles protected her. She scoffed and formed a light blue ball of power. She spread it around, creating lightning that killed the many Magicians surrounding her in only a few seconds. She then giggled at how easy that was. More Magicians appeared from the magic circle, however.

* * *

Issei's jaw dropped. "Holy crap! She's REALLY strong!" she exclaimed.

"She is so strong that it feels dangerous," Xenos stated with concern. Yumi nodded in agreement with him.

The female pervert then turned to Richard and said, "We'll get Grace-chan back, President. I promise you!" He nodded, since he believed that too.

"Oh, wait a second," the fallen angel said as she approached them. They turned to her, seeing her smile. What did she want...?

...

A magic circle then appeared, Richard and Issei holding hands and looking at the others that were unfrozen. "I'm leaving Richard to you, Issei-chan," Sirzeca said.

"Yes, m'am!" she replied as they both then disappeared into the magic circle. A chess piece fell onto the ground after they were gone.

It was a Rook piece.

* * *

 **Eye Catch #49:** **Grace is half-naked, wearing only a pair of gray briefs. She looks like she's running away in embarrassment, blushing and sweat-dropping. She's holding her school uniform shirt to cover her chest.**

* * *

 **Done! What do you guys think?**

 **That scene where Issei said he'd have sex with Rias out loud made me laugh a little, so writing the genderbent version was no exception.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	72. S2E11: The Leaders' Summit Begins!-P2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Eye Catch #50: ****Grafier is laying on his stomach on the checkered floor, completely naked and with his wings out. He looks aroused and has his hand on his crotch. The side of one of his pecs and his abs are shown as well as one of his hips.**

* * *

 **Episode #11: The Leaders' Summit Begins!-Part 2**

The two finally appeared in the building and instantly looked around for them. "Kabu-kun! Grace-chan!" Issei shouted out. She got no answer.

"Isa, let's look in a different room," Richard suggested to her, making her nod.

"Yes, sir." She then got out two arm bracelets, both silver with a purple jewel on them. Azalea was the one that gave it to her...

* * *

 _"Here, take these," the blonde-banged woman said as she gave the female pervert the bracelets before placing a hand on her hip. "You should be able to use this as compensation."_

 _"Compensation?" she asked before realizing what she said, gasping. "You mean I could become a Balance Breaker?"_

 _She nodded. "Use it as a last resort, though. It can't regulate how fast it uses up your strength."_

 _She looked down at one bracelet with a serious face, remembering her battle with Risa when she got out of the form. "I know...I messed up before..."_

 _"Put the other one on the half-vampire girl too." She looked up at her. "It should bring her back to control." Azalea then smiled. "Now listen carefully, girl. You're pretty lucky to make it this far, since you could barely be called a devil. Not getting help will lead to your death someday."_

* * *

 _"You and only you are the weakest part of your Sacred Gear,"_ she continued.

She sighed, knowing it was true. _You don't need to tell me twice,_ she thought as she placed on bracelet on her upper arm, it glowing a light purple. She then joined Richard to find Grace and Kabu.

* * *

Back in the meeting room, Sirzeca held the rook piece in her hand and stated, "Once Richard and Issei-chan get Grace-chan back, we can begin our counterattack."

Suddenly, there was an orange glow, making everyone tense up and look to see a magic circle. "Sirzeca-sama..." Grafier muttered.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Wait, that magic...it can't be..."

Out of the magic circle came a tan man, having light-brown hair in a long and low ponytail, a light-brown goatee on his chin, orange glasses, blue eyes, an indigo collared top that was unbuttoned showed some of his pecs and abs, matching gloves with gold accents, dark pants, and boots that matched his gloves. He bowed down to them in a mocking way and greeted, "Good day to you all~, Sirzeca-sama, Sir Seranfall~."

Seranfall gasped too, but looked angry. "Why are you here?!" he asked.

"Katarian Leviathan...descendant of the first Leviathan..." the red-haired woman spoke.

He chuckled as he brought up an indigo and gold staff. "Why, I'm here to bring destruction and chaos to the world~!" He then pointed the staff up, the end of it glowing orange before it encaptured the whole room in a mere second.

* * *

Just when they entered into another hallway, Richard and Issei saw the explosion, the female pervert gasping and running to the window. "That came from the new school grounds!" she exclaimed.

The red-haired male looked at that too, looking shocked about this as well. "Onee-sama!" he also exclaimed. Both of them really hoped they were alright.

* * *

And they were.

While Katarian landed on the ground, the dust cleared and he saw three of the leaders holding a forcefield around the others, including the frozen ones, inside. He scoffed. "And to think that the Three Great Powers put up a defensive barrier together..." He chuckled again. "Such a disgrace~!"

Looking absolutely serious, Sirzeca asked, "Why are you doing this, Katarian?"

"Why? Well~, my thinking vastly contrasts to yours' from this summit~. If God and the Devil King aren't around, then a revolution should take place~!" He put his hand up like an actor in a play portraying a line.

"Stop this, Katarian-kun!" Seranfall shouted, clenching his fists. "Tell us why you're doing this!"

Now the tanned man looked pissed off at him. "You have done nothing other than slacking off of the Leviathan title you took away from me, Seranfall!" His fists clenched even more, since it wasn't entirely true. The female leaders then set the forcefield and everyone else in it down. Katarian smiled again. "But don't you worry~, after today, you'll be dead and I'll take back what's rightfully mine~!"

He was about to snap at him, but then Azalea butted in to say, "Ara, ara, and here I thought we were caught up in a devil's coup d'état." The ladies then removed the forcefield.

"But it sounds like you want to reign on this world," Michael stated, her face serious but filled with pity.

Katarian grinned at her and replied, "Correct, Michael~. A world without God and the Devil is being glossed over~." He spread his arms out, showing more of his pecs and abs. "Since no one else is doing it, WE'LL take this decayed world and reform it ourselves~!" The way he said that with such confidence made the fallen angel leader laugh. His grin disappeared and he looked at her, annoyed. "What are you laughing about, Azazel?"

"Seriously? 'Decayed?' 'Reform?'" she replied as she laughed a little more. "That is SUCH a cliché! Whenever a villain says that, they die first!"

He did not look happy at that statement, now looking furious. "You dare mock me, bitch?!" He began to glow orange.

Meanwhile, she began to glow yellow, keeping her smirk. "Alright, Sirzeca, Michael?" She then began to walk to him, her arms crossed and making his cleavage larger.

"Katarian, are you willing to back down?" Sirzeca asked the tanned man.

He scoffed once again as he placed his hand in between his pecs. "Why, no, Sirzeca-sama~," he answered. "You were a good Devil King, but not the best, I'm afraid~." He then began to levitate up.

She sighed, lacing her fingers together. "I see. How unfortunate." She and Michael then brought up the forcefield again.

Finally, the two were up in the air, Azalea having her several wings out. "So, the descendant of the former Devil King Leviathan is reaching to his end..." she said to him mockingly. "How sad~, but not as an opponent. Why don't we have fun with Armageddon?"

He gave her a sharp look. "For someone like you, the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels..." They finally began to fight, clashing together and creating an explosion wiped out more frozen guards.

* * *

Still in the old schoolhouse looking for the two younger members, Richard and Issei saw that, gasping and looking out from it again. He saw who was fighting. "Azalea...? And that's..." Richard muttered in shock. When he saw Katarian, his eyes widened more. "Why the hell is HE here?!"

Issei looked a bit puzzled. "Who?" she asked him.

His face turned angry and serious. "Katarian Leviathan..."

* * *

He moved around with his staff, his bulge bouncing, as he created a massive orange-brown power shaped like dragons launching to the fallen angel, in which she dodged with ease.

...

Meanwhile, Seranfall watched, being close to his frozen little brother and hoping Azalea would win.

* * *

"When the four Devil Kings were annihilated in the war, new Devil Kings were supposed to succeed them."

* * *

Katarian then had several orange-brown arms of power launching to her, the woman dodging them all so easily. She even blocked one with a magic circle and whisked it away.

* * *

The female pervert nodded. "That makes sense. Your older sister and the Student Council President's brother did that, right?"

* * *

The tanned male let out a battle cry and pointed his staff up. Azalea looked up and saw more orange magic circles in the sky above her. They shot out a tornado of his power towards her.

* * *

He nodded back. "Through years of fighting, devils were almost extinct. If the war never stopped, then devils would be extinct." He crossed his arms right below his pecs. "However, those that are descended from the former devil kings seeks out an all-out resistance until the end, and got chased down to the ends of Hell."

Her eyes widened at that. "So then..."

* * *

Azalea had blocked the tornado using another magic circle, pissing Katarian off even more.

* * *

"Katarian belongs to the family of one of those former Devil Kings, Leviathan." Things just kept getting worse, but he had hope that the tanned man would disappear. He uncrossed his arms and walked away from the window. "Let's go, Isa."

"But what about everyone else-" she asked before he cut her off in a sharp tone.

"I get what you mean, but there are more important things at hand than worrying about them now." He then stopped. "Isa, promote yourself to Queen."

She nodded at him, looking serious once again. "Yes, President." She then did so and felt more power courasing through her veins. She was ready.

She was ready to save Grace and Kabu.

...

Finally, in the room the two were in, there was a sudden explosion, everyone in it seeing...Crimson Ruin. "What is this?!" exclaimed one Magician before having a fist arrow stun him before a red gauntlet punched him and knock him out.

The other Magicians looked completely shocked. "It cannot be!" exclaimed another Magician.

"Their ability to teleport should be sealed!" exclaimed yet another. Both Issei and Richard smirked at them, both inside the room. They then got out daggers and pointed them at the reverse trap and the shouta with half of his premature chest exposed.

"Grace, Kabu," Richard said to them.

Grace looked at him with her deformed eyes. "President Richard...Issei-senpai..." she managed to speak out, feeling a bit happy to see them again.

* * *

Sirzeca and Michael still kept the forcefield up as many Magicians shot at them. "We're outnumbered, yet we need to avoid a war of attrition," the red-haired woman stated, her voice of a bit of worry. The gray-haired man had a small gray magic circle, the hologram of the gate above it and moving around as he firmly studied it. "Grafier is currently studying the gate."

"Which means we need to buy him time," Seranfall replied in a serous voice, the woman nodding.

"We'll hold off the terrorists for you!" Yumi called out, the two looking at not only her, but also Xenos and Irving.

"You guys are willing to do that?" Sirzeca asked.

They all looked confident and nodded. "Of course, m'am," the chestnut-haired male answered. "We did first meet as Chief Michael's guards."

The beautiful angel looked back at them. "I sincerely hope that Azalea would beat him," she said.

They all gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Michael," the blue-haired male replied. "Our friends are also there."

"Yes," the blonde-haired female added. "The President and Issei-chan will definitely do it." Both the women then gave nods of affirmation, letting them out of the forcefield with their swords at hand.

One Magician, a male one with some of his pecs exposed, saw them lung at them, letting out battle cries as they were about to attack them.

* * *

Feel ashamed, the white-haired boy said, "President, forgive me."

"It's alright," Richard replied. "I'm just relieved that you two are alright. Besides-"

"I don't know what kind of tricks you heathens pulled to get here," one Magician interrupted. "But take one step..." He gestured the rest of the Magicians to point their daggers closer to them.

Grace felt the most ashamed, since she was caught and exploited like this. She began to cry, not wanting to go through his any longer. "President...just kill me..."

The female pervert looked shocked that she even said that. "WHAT?!" she exclaimed.

"Everything will be so much better if I was DEAD! I'm a coward AND a useless person! Not only that, but because of this power, I messed things up AGAIN!" She began to sob and cry more in self-hatred.

"Don't you dare say things like that, Grace," the crimson-haired male replied sternly. "Remember what I told you when I accepted you into my household?" She looked at him, still crying, but then remembering that night...

* * *

 _It was back at her old homeland, being in the woods and crying until she saw Richard dressed like he was from those times, looking up at him. "Live for me," he said to her. "However, you must also live the way you feel satisfied with the most."_

Live the way I feel satisfied... _she thought, thinking about his offer as she wiped her tears away._

* * *

"You are my dear servant and a part of my household," he continued, smiling at her. "I will never abandon you, Grace."

She looked baffled, her eyes widening. "President...Richard..." She couldn't believe she didn't realize this until now, but...

Richard was like a father to her, since she never had her father and he was treating her like one.

* * *

Outside in the air, Katarian and Azalea battled, but then stopped. "Shall I have you prepare yourself, Azazel~?" he asked condescendingly. He then had a small orange magic circle in his hand, his power escaping through it and wrapping around his body, especially his pecs, abs, and bulge. He then laughed maniacally before his entire body turned purple for a second.

The female fallen angel narrowed his eyes at the sight. "A snake...?" she muttered to herself. His magic circle then became larger than him as he aimed it at her and shot the large, snake-like power at her. He grinned, but then he heard from behind, "Let me make something clear before we move on." He gasped and looked back at her in anger with his power encapsulating his hand. He was about to punch her, but she blocked it with one of her hands. She still looked very confident with her smirk. "This amount of aura doesn't feel like it belongs to a descendant of a Devil King. Tell me, where do you get this extra power?"

"I see no point in answering that," Katarian replied coldly before smirking back at her. "Because all of you will be destroyed here~!" The power then caused another great explosion from the sky.

* * *

Kabu saw Grace's tears, making him feel terrible for her, since he kinda knew what she was going through...

The daggers were pointed closer to the both of them, one Magician saying, "How charming, but stupid. You could have made a tool out of this dangerous being by brainwashing her." The reverse trap looked angry at him for saying that.

Richard placed his hands on his hips. "Unfortunately for you, I treat my servants with care," he replied.

The Magician gritted his teeth. "How insolent! I hate you can be so caring, even though you're a damned devil!" He then shot a beam at him with his hood, but Issei blocked it with her gauntlet. Richard smiled at her for doing that, the girl grinning at them.

He took one tiny step towards the boyish-looking girl. "Grace, I need you to cause me a lot of problems."

The crying girl looked absolutely baffled at what he said. "Wh-what?!" she exclaimed.

"I will scold you over and over before comforting you." He then gave her a reassuring look. "I will never let you go, whatever the case might be."

He really is like a father to her, making her cry more. "President...President...I..."

Issei felt heart-warmed by this scene, smiling at both Grace and Richard. _President Richard, you really are the best!_ she thought. Maybe she should do the same, so she looked at the reverse trap and shouted, "Grace-chan!" She looked at her with wide eyes. "Don't run away! Don't be scared! Don't cry! The President, Akihiko-san, Asher-kun, Kiba, Kabu-kun, Xenos-kun, and I-we're ALL your friends! We will NEVER abandon you, no matter what!" She gasped, since now her senpai had said it...

She made her bow and arrow temporarily disappear as her gauntlet glowed and shouted, _"Boost!"_ She then yelled, "ASCALON!" The blade popped out of her gauntlet, it shouting, _"BLAAAADE!"_

"Do you plan on resisting?" one Magician asked her, almost ready to fight. She didn't answer him when she placed the side of her blade on the palm of her right hand. Not only did the Magicians looked surprised at this, but also Richard too, who looked worried about her.

"Isa, what are you-" he asked before she cut him off as she sliced her palm open a little, flinching but dealing with it. Her blood began running through the sword.

"Know this, Grace-chan," she continued to speak to the reverse trap. "If you don't get up on your own, then nothing will start!" She then pointed her blade at her, drops of blood hitting near her mouth. "You're a member of the House of Gremory too! Show that you can be a strong woman, GRACE-CHAN!" She felt very encouraged by that and what Richard said. She closed her eyes, calming herself down that for once, she will drink blood. For her, for Richard...

For everyone.

The tip of her tongue licked a drop of her blood and she swallowed it. She felt a sudden burst of energy running through her veins as her eyes changed into a glowing magenta color. Now she was ready to be a strong woman. In a mere second, Kabu was suddenly not chained upside down and not revealing his premature chest anymore, much to his surprise as well as Richard's and Issei's. Everyone saw that the short-haired girl disappeared as well.

"Damn it, she's gone!" shouted another Magician, the magic walls that held them disappearing.

"She only stopped time, but where did she go?!" shouted yet another Magician.

"The Sacred Gear should be suppressed!" another Magician shouted. Suddenly, multiple bats swarmed them, making them shield their eyes. "Shit! The little brat transformed!" Suddenly, a bunch of vector hands then caught them all, making them struggle to get them off, though it was impossible.

"Back off! Take this!" shouted one Magician as she shot a beam at some of the hands that grabbed him, but more spawned and wrapped around him, especially on his sculpted chest and large bulge.

"Is she drinking my blood?!" exclaimed another as he and the others were now being choked, his pecs on emphasis.

"Not blood, but powers too!" replied yet another one before screaming.

Another one tried to escape, but Kabu lunged at him and kicked him back, his tiny bulge bouncing at that and the bottom of his shirt up to reveal the top of his underwear.

Meanwhile, Issei looked awed at his. "Wow, Grace-chan can really do this?" she asked.

Richard nodded. "This is just one part of her secret powers," he answered.

"Just one part?" She couldn't imagine how powerful she could be with this.

He looked back at her with a smile. "It was released via the absorption of your blood. I'm surprised you've thought about this, Isa."

She looked down at her cut hand. "Well..." She remembered Azalea that one day, giving her the advice about giving Grace her blood. "That woman..." Perhaps she wasn't that bad, after all.

Suddenly, one Magician that wasn't caught appeared behind them and shot a beam at them. Kabu saw this with wide eyes and exclaimed, "President!" Both him and Issei saw the beam as the female pervert was about to deflect it. However...it just stopped, surprising everyone that witnessed it.

"The magic stopped?!" the Magician exclaimed. "But how?!"

 _"I can see your every move,"_ Grace answered through the bats, shocking him. _"So it's no use to fight back against me or my friends!"_ She then made the bats' eyes glint red, freezing all the men in time. _"Now, Issei-senpai! Do it!"_

She nodded, grinning as she got her bow and arrow back, forming the arrow into a special one. "Leave it to me, Grace-chan!" She then shot a number of the special arrows to the Magicians...small magic circles appearing on them. Her grin became...lecherous as she shouted, "Clothiiing...Break!" She then snapped her fingers, making the Magician's clothes instantly disappear. Their pecs and abs were exposed, their butts were exposed, their penises were exposed, they were completely naked.

Richard face-palmed and Kabu looked completely baffled that at a time like this...she does this. She let out a perverted squeal, having her lecherous face on. "This is a GREAT fair trade of naked men~!" she said perversely, giggling. Grace, now as a singular bat, flew right next to her. "Grace-chan, no one will stop us if we work together!"

The bat sweat-dropped. "Well, yeah, of course, Issei-senpai," she replied, the female pervert moving around in giddy. "This is weird though, like, no offense, but REALLY weird..." At least it worked.

The female pervert then launched herself to the frozen naked men with grabby hands. "Now I can feel them however I want~!" she shouted, but then Richard grabbed a hold of her hair and stopped her.

"Don't, Isa," he said to her sternly.

She sighed and backed away from them, the red-haired man letting go of her hair. She looked despaired. "That's what I thought..." she muttered. Of course Richard wasn't going to let her do this.

"You are the worst," Kabu stated. And of course, there was Kabu...Grace looked weirded out by this too. No one had her approval of this...

...

Now back in her human form, Grace had Issei put the arm bracelet on her, her sleeve pulled up. "Here," the female pervert said with a smile. "Your powers should be under control now."

She nodded at her, smiling back. "Thanks, Issei-senpai," she replied.

The red-haired male looked at the girls. Despite the tactic, he was glad the two managed to be friendly with each other. Plus, Grace was happy. "Now, let's hurry, ladies and gentleman," he said to them.

All them nodded, replying, "Yes, President!" They all then left the old schoolhouse, ready to kick some more Magician ass.

* * *

 **Done! What do you guys think? Any typos or mistakes in any of the two chapters?**

 **Just the last episode and the OVA to go and that ends Genderbent Highschool DxD New! I'll be taking another break to work on other fanfictions, so don't beg me to come back to this. I'll come back to this when I feel ready to make Genderbent Highschool DxD Born.**

 **Oh, and just wondering, if you guys have seen the trailer to Highschool DxD Hero, what do you guys think of it? Personally, I'm pumped to see it, but I don't like the change in the animation style. Not that it's THAT bad-looking, but it doesn't fit Highschool DxD in my opinion. The sharpness and boldness of TNK's style fit it a lot more because IMO, it separates it from other harem anime since it's not like other harem anime in the sense of the story. Plus, the characters looked better in their style than this new one. That's just my opinion though. What do you guys think about it?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next episode! :D**


	73. S2E12:Clash of the Twin Sky Dragons!-P1

**Here's the next episode! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: So here's a new weird case. The eye catches will appear at a different time! Hope you guys don't mind!***

 ***Also, thanks Praise Helix for the criticism! I'll try and look out to see if I don't restate the obvious.***

* * *

The Magicians still shot beams at the forcefield. Meanwhile, Azalea grinned and held her hand up in the air. "Here I go!" she shouted as long specs of gold magic appeared. She threw them at Katarian, him blocking them with his magic circle. He smirked condescendingly.

The swordspeople managed to kill some of the Magicians. When Yumi slayed one, another appeared above and behind her, ready to shoot at her. However, he suddenly got hit by a red beam...a girl's voice shouting, "Dragon Shot!"

The blonde-haired girl saw that and turned to see not only her, but also Richard, Kabu, and Grace. She smiled at them. "Issei-chan!"

"Are you alright, everyone?!" the female pervert called out.

...

Richard and Grace were in the forcefield while Issei and Kabu were outside of it. "I understand the circumstances," he said to Sirzeca before gently pushing the reverse trap to her. "Onee-sama, I need you to take care of Grace."

The woman nodded while the short-haired girl looked up at him in worry. She wanted to fight too...

...

Outside of the forcefield, Kabu said, "I'll be back."

"We just need to protect this area until the gate closes," Issei stated. She then boosted her power as they both ran into the battlefield as well as Richard.

The sword wielders continued fighting the Magicians while Richard spread his arms out, his clothed pecs on emphasis a little, and summoned a large magic circle as a shield.

"The only one to use strong protection is Richard, huh?" the red-haired woman asked. Grace kept her worried look, looking at him.

As his butt and underbulge was seen from below, the crimson-haired male tried his best to keep his magic shield up for as long as possible. However, it broke, leaving him to be blown back and screaming a little. His bulge bounced a little as he fell.

The reverse trap looked very guilty now, absolutely worried about everyone. "It's all my fault..." she muttered to herself, clenching her fists.

"President!" Issei cried out as she shot a regular arrow to the Magician's head, killing her.

Grace gritted her teeth, clenching her fists more. "I...I want to help too!" She then shouted, "President Richard! Issei-senpai!" Both of them looked back at her. "I want to be a strong woman like you, Issei-senpai! Plus, the President saved me! I wanna meet his expectations!" Everyone else looked back at her, everyone with surprised looks on their faces. "That's why I'm going to help my friends too! And you can't stop me!" In an instant, she pulled up her sleeve and ripped off her arm bracelet.

Richard gasped in shock and shouted to his sister, "No! Onee-sama, stop her!" She did nothing, however, looking at her. "Onee-sama!"

"I will be strong, I want to be STRONG!" Her eyes then glowed magenta until an entire light encapsulated her.

"GRACE!" Richard exclaimed as he and the others shielded their eyes from the light. The power from the light blew up the bottom of his shirt, showing the top of his underwear.

* * *

 **Episode #12: Clash of the Twin Sky Dragons!-Part 1**

The sky wasn't a red-magenta anymore, the magenta disappearing. Azalea noticed this and said, "Well, what do you know...?"

Not only did that disappear, but those who were frozen were unfrozen now. All of them looked shocked. "Eeto, eeto..." Akihiko muttered in shock before he and Asher looked at each other, wondering what was going on.

"What in the world just...?" Sora asked Tsutomu quietly.

"I don't know..." he replied.

Suddenly, a gleeful Seranfall gave his little brother a big hug, surprising the hell out of him. "Sora-kun~! Welcome back!" he said happily.

He blushed in embarrassment. "O-onii-sama?!"

Everyone outside of the barrier looked up at the sky, seeing that it was just red. "So Grace did unfreeze time..." Richard stated, looking surprised.

The large magic circle then dissolved. "She also stopped the enemy gate as well," added Grafier.

Seranfall smiled. "So that's one less problem to worry about."

Issei also smiled, feeling proud of her. "Wow, Grace-chan! That was amazing!"

The reverse trap was shaking due to the immense power it took to unfreeze everything, but grinned at her. She then fell down, but Asher came and caught her. He then looked at them. "What is this...?" he asked.

"We'll elaborate later," Richard replied, looking confident now as he let out his wings and flew up. "Right now everyone, we need your help!"

"Yes, President~!" Akihiko replied as he had his clothes disappear so he could transform, revealing his well-toned chest and body, including his butt. He was then in his shrine uniform and struck a pose.

Richard summoned a magic circle and let it hover over to the Magicians. The raven-haired male then shouted, "Lightning, come to me!" He then pointed his fingers at the magic circle. The combination of the magic circle and the lightning shocked many of the Magicians, killing them.

Meanwhile, Sora and Tsutomu charged towards the terrorists. "Tsutomu!" the short-haired guy shouted.

The guy with the blue glasses nodded. "Right!" he replied as Sora used a magic circle as a shield and he jumped over with a staff, letting out a battle cry and about to hit more Magicians.

Issei managed to dodge the beams being shot at her, shooting an arrow at one of the Magicians.

In the sky though, Azalea and Katarian were still up there. "Well now, how about we start getting serious now?" the woman asked him as she got out a golden spearhead with a purple orb at the end...from her cleavage.

The man's eyes widened a little at the sight of that. "Wait, that's..." he said.

"...something much better than a useless war-my hobby." She then held it up, the end beginning to glow. "This is the Downfall Dragon Spear, an artificial Sacred Gear I have made." She then took a deep breath and shouted, "Balance...Break!" She was then encapsulated in an orb of golden light, making the descendant of Leviathan gasp.

Down at the ground, Issei noticed that her gauntlet was glowing...and something in the sky was glowing. She looked up with a puzzled look. "What the...?" she muttered. Then her eyes widened when she saw Azalea's armor.

It was gold with purple orbs at the chest, arms and legs. The chest and hip areas were large due to her cup size and hip size. The helmet had shown purple where the eyes were. She was carrying a long golden trident. "This is the Armor of the Fallen Dragon, Downfall Dragon Another Armor!" she announced as her wings disappeared.

The female pervert gasped at that. "A dragon's armor...is that a Balance Breaker?!" she exclaimed in shock.

The female fallen angel then gestured him to come to her. "Now, come."

Katarian gritted his teeth and began to charge towards her. "Do NOT underestimate me!" he yelled out. She charged towards him too and swung her trident at him. What held his ponytail was cut off as well as his power that was surrounding him and his glasses, him screaming. His shirt was also torn, showing more of his pecs and abs, and his pants were kind of torn too, showing his hips. Azalea giggled. However, he didn't let up as he turned to her and...stretched his arms out to her, shredding the sleeves of his shirt and showing his sculpted arms. "You are not needed for the creation of the new world, bitch!" The tips of his fingers then turned into hands, stretching out more grabbing Azalea's arm. She tried to move it, but they were gripping it tight. "The destruction of this body will be worth it if I am able to defeat one of the Three Great Powers~!" The hands then melded into it.

"So you wanna destroy yourself?" Azalea asked him, scoffing. "If I were you, I wouldn't make such a big deal about it. It's, in fact, too good of a deal as a trade-off!" She then cut the arm off with her trident, bleeding immensely. He gasped in utter shock, still holding the arm, which was bogging him down. "You know, for someone like you..." She then threw the trident at him. It completely went through his head, making him scream very loud and disappear in red, finally dead. "...your worth is as much as my arm." She then got out of her armor and used a green magic circle to stop the bleeding on her cut. She then grabbed the purple orb with her only hand and brought it close to her face, smiling. "There's still room for improvement, but..." She then kissed it. "I'll have you stay with me for a little longer, Dragon Queen Fafnir."

Meanwhile, Issei looked completely awed during that fight. She couldn't believe Azalea did everything she did, including... "Sacrificing her own arm..." she murmured to herself. "Damn, what a woman..." Maybe she could mentor her...

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, making her look at its owner, who was Richard. He looked up with a serious face. "Let's defeat the terrorists now, Isa," he said. "They're all that's left now."

She nodded at him, having a serious face as well. "Yes, sir!"

...

Issei joined in on the fighting. Yumi slayed one Magician while Kabu knocked one out with a kick, his small bulge on emphasis as it bounced a little. Akihiko was still shocking more Magicians with his lightning. Xenos and Irving were also slaying Magicians, Irving's athletic chest on emphasis. She shouted, "Ascalon!" The sword then appeared, her gauntlet shouting, _"Blade!"_ Richard used his Crimson Ruin to kill some more Magicians that were shooting at him. Soon, they were all dead.

Azalea was still in the sky, looking entertained by seeing this. "Ah, I see that they've annihilated everyone," she said to herself. "That's-" Suddenly, she got hit by a beam, making her land on the ground, right next to Issei, in a crater. The impact blew her away and made her land on the ground. She then stood up and looked at the crater in shock. "What happened...?" she asked.

The woman only clicked her tongue though, and climbed up to the edge of the crater. "I must be losing my edge today," she said to herself before looking up at the sky to see...Valina, resting her cheek against her palm. "Valina..."

The white-armored girl giggled. "Sorry, Azalea, but things look more interesting on this side," she stated rather boldly.

Issei gasped when she heard that, now putting two-and-two together. She gritted her teeth and yelled angrily, "So YOU betrayed us, Valina!" That girl always gave her a bad vibe, so she wasn't that surprised.

Azalea finally stood up on the ground and dusted herself off with her hand, getting her wings out again. "Say, Valina. I got just one question for you." She then flew up.

"Hm?" the silver-haired girl asked.

"My vice Governor-General, Shemhako, has gotten wind of a dangerous faction. What did she say their name was? The...'Khaos Brigade'?"

The leaders' faces turned stone-cold at the mention of the name. "The Khaos Brigade..." Sirzeca muttered.

"To bundle up a bunch of dangerous people together..." Seranfall added. "The person in question has to be dangerous as well!"

"And, I have heard that the person in charge of Khaos Brigade is the Ouroboros Dragon, Ophis," Azalea continued.

Richard's eyes widened at the mention of the name. "Ophis?! It can't be...!" he exclaimed.

Issei looked at him worriedly. "A dragon...?" she asked him.

His face then turned serious. "He's the Infinite Dragon God, the strongest dragon even God feared." Her eyes widened. Even God feared him?! He must be super strong and dangerous then...

"It is true that I've sided with Ophis," Valina replied. "But we both aren't interested in world domination. A group was formed to use our powers, that's all."

"I see," the female fallen angel also replied. "I thought for sure that you were buddies with Katarian. After all, you both had your Devil King seats stolen from you."

Everyone looked shocked that she even said that. "Devil King seats...?" asked Seranfall.

"What are you talking about?" asked Richard.

"My full name is Valina Lucifer," the white-armored female stated.

Sirzeca's pupils shrunk. "What did she say...?" she asked in utter shock.

"Lucifer?!" Issei exclaimed, both her and Richard looking as shocked as everyone else.

"That's impossible!" the red-haired male added.

"I am the descendant of the Devil King Lucifer," Valina continued. "I am a half-blood, my mother the granddaughter of the former Devil King and my father a human."

"It can't be..." Richard muttered under his breath.

"Now I see...with a human..." Sirzeca also muttered under her breath. "There was no way we could have known..."

"So, while you have the blood of the Devil King in your veins, you were able to be possessed by the Vanishing Dragon due to your half-human side." She scoffed. "It's like your existence is a joke."

"It is not a joke, but a miracle," Valina replied as she let out her...several bat-like wings.

Everyone looked shocked again to see them. "Those wings!" Asher exclaimed, still holding Grace, who looked just as shocked as well.

"O God..." Michael muttered.

As the white-armored female made her wings disappear, Azalea continued, "She will be the best White Dragon Empress the world has ever known."

"The best, huh...?" Issei muttered, still looking angry at the descendant of Lucifer.

Valina then looked at her and said, "Oh, Hyoudou Issei, fate is such a cruel thing." The female pervert gave her a puzzled look. "I am the strongest dragon, born with the blood of the Devil King. You were born as a mere human. Before you were a devil, you were just a typical high school girl, right? Aside from your Boosted Gear, you are nothing. How disappointing, yet hilarious." She then laughed. Now she looked pissed, clenching her fists and her bow, gritting her teeth. "Even though we're both rivals, we're more apart than the sky from the earth, perhaps even more than that."

"What's the point, bitch?" she asked bitterly and coldly.

"I can offer this." Issei looked confused again. Underneath her armor, the silver-haired female grinned evilly. "You can become an avenger...when I kill your parents." Her pupils shrunk. Her parents...dead...by HER hand?! Despite their attitudes towards her, she still cared about them. To have them killed... "When I kill people as precious to you as your parents, you'll be able to act on grave fate. It'll be a lot more exciting for your parents than dying after such a boring life." She giggled. Issei couldn't believe this bitch, what she was saying...she was getting even more pissed.

Asher began to cry, looking heartbroken AND mad that she said that. "How could you say that?!" he shouted at her.

Richard looked at the brown-haired girl, seeing her so pissed and frustrated. He looked forlorn seeing her like this. "Isa..." he murmured, wanting to comfort her.

"I'll kill you..." she muttered sharply.

His eyes widened as he now looked worried for her. "Isa!"

"My parents will not die..." She then looked up at her and screamed, "FOR YOUR STUPID CONVENIENCE!" Her sleeve tore apart as her arm bracelet glowed.

The green orb on her gauntlet glowed as it shouted, _"Welsh Dragon Over Booster!"_ Orange power then encapsulated her, then disappeared to show her in her Balance Breaker form, an red aura coming off of her armor.

"I will not let someone like YOU to kill my parents!" she continued screaming at her.

Richard gasped when he saw her like this, looking as shocked as everyone else in the peerage. "Balance Breaker!" he exclaimed.

Valina was...amused by this, however. "Alba, I see that Hyoudou Issei's power has gone up exponentially," she said to the wings.

 _"The Sacred Gear allows strong feelings to sustain its power,"_ Alba explained. _"This is pure anger you are about to face, one of the true ways of drawing out the dragon."_

She scoffed. "Even so, I'm still better suited as a dragon than she ever will."

"Stop talking!" The red-armored girl then held up her gauntlet, making her bow temporarily disappear, and shouted, "Ascalon!"

 _"Blade!"_ shouted her gauntlet as it appeared. She then jumped up to Valina and charged towards her with the sword. She dodged it, but Issei turned back angrily.

 _"The Dragon Slayer?"_ Alba questioned in concern. _"Valina, know that I cannot deflect even one cut from this weapon."_

That didn't hinder her confidence though. "Then I'll be fine if I didn't let her," she replied as she had blue aura come off of her armor now. The two then clashed with each other multiple times, fighting each other.

Richard looked absolutely scared and worried for her, since he cared about her so much. "Isa!" he shouted as he was about to run towards the battle. However, his older sister grabbed his hand, looking solemn. He gave her a frustrated look. "Onee-sama, please! Let me go!"

"The auras of those two are beyond their limits," she told him. "If you get too close to them, you'll burn up and die, and I don't want that. Your household wouldn't either." He sighed, knowing that she was right. He looked up at the battle. It still pained him to see Issei fighting like this...

Meanwhile, the Empresses continued to battle, Valina shouting, "You are weak! You are too weak!" She then punched Issei right at the stomach hard, making her cough out blood from her helmet. Her wings glowed, saying, _"Divide."_ The female pervert could feel her power being halved as she landed on the ground, flinching and making Richard feel more heartbroken.

"M-my power...it's..." she muttered as she tried to stand up. _I forgot that she can take the power of whatever she touches and uses it herself..._ she thought.

"Isa!" Richard shouted at her.

"I-I'm fine, President! Don't worry about me!" But how could he not when she was like this?

Grace looked worried for her as well, saying, "Issei-senpai, don't give up!"

"I'll never give up, Grace-chan!" she replied as she finally got on her feet and looked at Valina, the orb of her gauntlet glowing. "The President is watching, after all! I can't let him down!" Richard could feel his heart beating a little faster when she said that.

She raised her gauntlet up and it glowed green, shouting, _"Boost!"_

Under her helmet, Valina smirked. "I see." Her wings then started to glow, dispensing little particles.

Issei noticed that. "What is she...?" she asked, being a bit confused.

 _"She's sending out the extra power through her wings,"_ Benyw answered. _"Doing so maintains her power at the upper limits."_ The White Dragon Empress then had balls of white power form on her hands.

"So, this means no matter how good the master is, there's a limit to her power..." She instantly thought of something she could do to her-

"Oh, that's right," Valina said, making her break out of her thoughts. "During that fight with Kokabiel, you were fighting for your friends, weren't you?" She chuckled. "Maybe I should kill them all first before killing your family." Everyone in the household looked aghast at what she said. She then threw the balls of white power to them. Issei gasped, not wanting all of them to die.

Asher saw one of the balls come to him and Grace, the both of them looking scared. The reverse trap thought of stopping time to get away, but the female pervert instantly stood in front of them, shouting, "Asher-kun! Grace-chan!" She took the hit, screaming in pain.

"Hey you, why don't you come here?" Valina asked Richard as she lunged for him. Issei instantly shook off the pain from seconds ago and pushed her away from him, the two going up in the sky once again.

"There's no way you're touching him, you stupid bitch!" she yelled at her.

Valina continued grinning evilly under her helmet. "Yes, hate me more! Get more angrier! Get more stronger so I'll have more fun, Hyoudou Issei!" She then summoned a magic circle to push her away.

"ISA!" Richard shouted once more.

Now she thought it was the perfect time, so she shouted, "Benyw! Transfer power to Ascalon!"

The female dragon did so, the gauntlet glowing and getting out the blade. _"Transfer!"_ it shouted.

The female pervert then charged towards her and punched her at the face, breaking some of the armor on her helmet and showing her shocked eye. She then roughly grabbed her shoulders and shouted, "Here's your power-up!"

 _"Transfer!"_ the gauntlet shouted again as Valina's wings began glowing teal at a breakneck pace.

"What the..." Richard muttered in shock.

"I'll boost the power going in and out of you at the same time until your wings can't take it!" the Red Dragon Empress said to her. The silver-haired female gritted her teeth, not expecting this and feeling way too overpowered.

 _"Mechanisms are going to overdrive,"_ her wings stated. _"Restarting the system."_

Issei then released one hand from her shoulder and shouted, "Feel the power of the Dragon Slayer!" She then punched the core of Valina's armor, breaking it all apart.

The silver-haired female landed on her feet on the ground and coughed out blood, panting and recovering from the overpowering. The broken orb also landed on the ground. Issei then landed on the ground as well. Though she was surprised by her tactic...she was impressed...and amused once more. "That is amazing..." she muttered with a grin, wiping the blood from her lips. "You managed to break away my Sacred Gear. I have to say, if you try hard enough, you can do it." She then stood up...and glowed blue...before getting her armor back on again.

The female pervert, as well as Richard and his peerage, looked absolutely shocked. "How did she do that?!" the red-haired male exclaimed in disbelief.

"Are you KIDDING ME?!" Issei also exclaimed.

 _"No, unfortunately,"_ Benyw replied. _"The battle won't be over until one of us is unable to battle. That's the way it works."_ Oh, how she hated that, she hated that SO MUCH...

* * *

 **Eye Catch #51:** **Grafier is laying on the floor, looking up. The top of his top of his uniform was unbuttoned, one of his hands going up his abs. His bulge was seen and he's smiling and blushing.**

* * *

 **Done! What do you guys think?**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	74. S2E12:Clash of the Twin Sky Dragons!-P2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Eye Catch #52:** **Richard is standing up, being completely naked. He looks seductive and is showing off his sculpted chest. His wings are out and his hands are covering his crotch.**

* * *

 **Episode #12: Clash of the Twin Sky Dragons!-Part 2**

The green orb of the gauntlet stopped glowing, catching Issei's eye and making her ask, "What's going on?"

 _"The arm bracelet is reaching the limit of its effectiveness,"_ Benyw answered.

She sighed, feeling ashamed. "Because I'm too weak, right?"

 _"If there's a time limit, there is no way we can win. You will die if you don't run away."_

"But I can't run away and leave the President and the others!" She then spotted the broken orb, thinking of what she could do with it. She picked it up and asked, "Benyw, this Sacred Gear evolves in response to my feelings, right?"

 _"Correct."_ She paused when she realized what she was talking about. _"Oh, I get you. But are you sure you're ready for death, partner?"_

"I can't die yet. I haven't even lost my virginity to the President yet." Richard blushed while Akihiko and Asher looked in disapproval. She then grinned. "But if it's pain, I'm ready to endure it!"

The female dragon then laughed. _"I love your resolve, girl! Now let me show you mine!"_ The orb of her gauntlet glowed green again as she held up the broken orb up in the air with her other hand. _"I am the mass of power known as the Red Dragon Empress! Let us survive this, partner! I'm ready, Hyoudou Issei!"_

"I'm ready too!" she replied.

Valina was curious about what she was doing, so she asked, "What are you planning to do this late in the game?"

"Vanishing Dragon Valina! I'm going to take your power and use it for myself!" Underneath her helmet, the silver-haired female raised an eyebrow, wondering if she'll ever survive that.

The orb then crystallized as she felt Valina's power course through her veins...and it was painful as all hell, making her scream. Everyone looked very worried about her, especially Richard. "What's happening?" Grace asked with wide eyes.

She held her arm, trying to endure the large amounts of pain going through her. "The light spear is NOTHING compared to this!" The light spear makes her feel like she's burning from the inside-out. This felt like millions of needles poking and running through her entire body.

"Trying to take in my power, huh?" the White Dragon Empress asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Kiba did the impossible and fused both demonic and holy powers into a sword! That's why I'll take in your power and move it to MY Sacred Gear!"

 _"You are reckless, young girl,"_ Alba stated, Valina's wings glowing. _"Benywaiddraig and I are conflicting existences. To do that would end in a suicide."_ Now the guys in the peerage looked absolutely aghast at that statement.

 _"Alba, after coming to this master, I have learned one thing,"_ Benyw replied. _"Even a fool can make the impossible possible if she sticks with it until the very end!"_

"Call me a fool, I don't care," Issei stated, grinning again. "If there truly is no way I can win with my abilities, then I'll stick with being a fool until the end! Now, take my power in!"

Her entire arm then glowed a light blue as it shouted, "Vanishing Dragon, Power is Taken!" It then showed to be white with a blue orb. Valina looked shocked. She couldn't believe she actually did it... Issei took a good look at her arm. "So this is the Dividing Gear?" She then summoned her bow and arrow on that hand, showing the bow to be white and the arrow white with a blue arrowhead. She gasped once more, thinking this was pretty cool.

 _"Impossible...that's impossible!"_ the white female dragon exclaimed in utter shock.

 _"You definitely took some years out of your life by doing that, girl,"_ Benyw stated. _"A devil is supposed to live almost forever."_

The female pervert sighed, but replied, "I don't need to live for that long anyway. But I still have some stuff to do, so..." She then pointed her arrow at the white-armored girl. "Valina, I have taken your power successfully! Surrender now or-" She stopped talking when she heard her...laugh.

"This is so interesting," she replied to her. "If that's the case, let me be serious too!" She then flew up, spreading out her wings and expanding them to a large size.

 _"Half Dimension!"_ they shouted as they let out waves. She then held her hand out and began to partially close it, making the school shrink.

Everyone looked back, shocked at what she was doing. "What the hell is she doing?!" Issei exclaimed.

"She's warping dimensions," Michael answered, looking very worried and serious. "That is extremely dangerous."

Richard looked angry. "That's not fair!" he shouted.

"Of course it's not," Azalea said, finally landing on the ground next to him and looking up at Valina. "Where are the girls with the dragons? You can't win if you don't try. Why not try to add something else that isn't fair?" She giggled, confusing Richard. She then looked at the red-armored girl and called out, "Oi, Red Dragon Empress! Hyoudou Issei!"

She turned to her and asked in an rather annoyed tone, "What?"

"Let me explain this to you simply, so that you would get a better understanding of this. This power halves everything around it."

She then fully turned to her. "Halves everything?"

She nodded. "Yes. And do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"Richard's manhood will become half its size and his muscle mass will follow suit as well, meaning he'll have smaller pecs and no abs."

His eyes widened when she said that about him, exclaiming, "What?!"

The female pervert suddenly felt cold from hearing that, being stiff. _H-his manhoods? His pecs? His abs? All halved...?_ she thought in an appalled tone. _But...his manhood, his chest...they're wonderful. His whole body is absolutely perfect...every single bit._ Her anger managed to boost her power a lot, her shouting, "DON'T YOU DARE DO IT, VALINA!" She then looked up at her. "I WILL NOT LET YOU HALVE THE PRESIDENT'S BODY TO SHAME HIM!"

The White Dragon Empress was utterly confused. "I'm sorry?" she replied.

"I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

 _"Boost!"_ shouted her gauntlet.

"You're the only one I'll never forgive, VALINA!" Her gauntlet then kept shouting, "Boost!", causing green power to flood all over the battlefield and people shield themselves from it.

Azalea was laughing, her azalea flower now in-between her fingers so it doesn't get blown away. "Are you serious?!" she asked in disbelief as she used her power to divert Issei's, blowing up the school building. "Her power is growing at a rapid rate because she doesn't want a guy to have an average body?!"

* * *

Outside, the forcefield was glowing green with Issei's boosted power.

* * *

The White Dragon Empress saw the Red Dragon Empress now giving off more of a green aura. She was still amused, however. "This whole day has been a pleasant surprise!" she said, her tone matching her feelings.

"You will NOT lay a finger on Richard Gremory!" Issei continued to yell angrily. "I WILL DESTROY YOU SO MUCH THAT YOU'LL NEVER GET REBORN, VALINA!" She then charged at her at a faster speed than normal. Valina managed to dodge it, but the female pervert came up and punched her at the stomach, catching her by surprise.

She continued to fly away from her, exclaiming, "What the hell is this speed?!"

"If you were left alone, then not only would the President's body become unrecognizable, but everyone else's!" She then grabbed her shoulder and threw her fist at her, saying, "This is for the President's body!" She imagined him sitting down, completely naked and having a hand on the back of his head. His thighs covered his penis and his abs and pecs were shown. He was grinning seductively.

Her white arm punched the white-armored female at the core of her armor, her arm shouting, _"Divide!"_ Valina could feel her power being halved, coughing out blood. Issei grabbed her head and continued, "This is for Akihiko-san's body!" She imagined him smiling and winking seductively, covering his penis with his hand as he showed off his sculpted chest.

She headbutted her, breaking both of their helmets. Issei looked very pissed off while Valina looked absolutely appalled by all of this. "This is for Asher-kun's still-growing body!" As she kicked her twice, she imagined Asher sitting on a bed, completely naked, and looking innocent. His thighs covered his manhood.

She then punched her right at the face, making blood come out of her mouth again. "That is for Xenos-kun's body!" She then imagined the former exorcist standing with his back turned. He was looking back and doing his usual scowl. His butt was shown as well as some of his chest.

"And this is for Kabu-kun's body, which YOU would make his small manhood disappear!" She imagined him sitting on a bed with his back turned, looking cute as his butt was shown. She landed one final punch and Valina landed hard on the ground, screaming.

Issei landed on the ground too, hoping she wouldn't get up. However, she did, with no problem. "So interesting..." the silver-haired girl muttered under her breath, grinning once again. "This is all too interesting!"

"How can she STILL stand?" Xenos asked, everyone wondering that too.

The White Dragon Empress wiped her bloody lips and turned back on her. "Maybe it'll be worth it to show her my Juggernaut Drive!"

 _"Forget it, Valina,"_ Alba replied to her sternly. _"Think about the situation. It's not a good time."_

She scoffed while seeing a mad Issei run to her and shout, "JUST DIE, YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"But I, the one who awakens to the supremacy of reason..." Issei boosted her power.

While the half-devil was talking, Alba said, "Valina! Is it your dream for me..."

They both then said in unison, "...to adapt this kind of power?"

Suddenly, the field around the entire Kuoh campus broke, showing the night sky and a female figure land right next to Valina. She had short black hair in two buns, a few red flowers holding them up, a golden crown across her forehead, and female red and gold Chinese armor. In fact, she looked Chinese and had C-cups. She was holding a staff. Valina only looked at her with a rather annoyed look. "Bikou, what are you doing here?"

The girl turned to her and nonchalantly answered, "We're going to fight with the Northern earth gods. I was told to bring ya back."

The silver-haired girl sighed. "It's that time again, huh...?"

Issei looked completely puzzled by this situation, like everyone else except Azalea, asking, "Wait, who are you?" The girl looked at her. "Why did you appear so suddenly?"

"That girl's Bikou," Azalea answered, walking right next to the female pervert. She looked at her. "She's the descendant of the Victorious Fighting Buddha. To make it easy for you, she's the descendant of the trickster monkey made famous in Saiyuki legends, Sun Wukong."

Her eyes widened as she looked back at her. "Sun Wukong?" She knew she heard that name in some class she took...

"Never in a million years would I think that you would join the Khaos Brigade, girl. The world is becoming stranger." The Chinese girl only smirked at her. "However, the White Dragon and Sun Wukong look good together."

Bikou giggled. "Unlike my greatest grandpa, I just live as I please and not care as much!" she replied like a schoolgirl before looking at the Red Dragon Empress. "Nice to see ya, Red Dragon Empress." She then put her foot on her leg, then jumped up, twirling her staff and making a noise, then hit the ground with it, summoning a large magic circle for the both of them to disappear in.

Valina smiled and looked at her archrival. "Hyoudou Issei, let's have a more intense match when we meet again," she said to her. "With more power, of course." They two then began to disappear in the magic circle.

Now Issei was mad again. She was going away?! "Hey, we're not done!" she shouted as she tried to run to her. However, she tripped and fell on the ground, her arm bracelet breaking and being on the ground too as the two female disappeared.

With her only hand on her hip, the female fallen angel said to herself, "And even for a moment, she had an explosive amount of power." She smiled proudly and placed her hand on her chest. "Only to be expected."

Suddenly, she got shoved out of the way by a completely worried Richard, who shouted, "Isa!" He crouched down to her and carried the upper half of her body. "Are you alright?"

She looked at him wearily and smiled. "President...I...protected your body," she replied to him.

He smiled, hugging her between his pecs, and holding her head...rather lovingly. "Oh, Isa..." At least she was back to normal now. The rest of the peerage liked the fact that she was alright, thoguh two males in particular didn't like the way he held and caressed her head...

...

Later, more angels, fallen angels, and devils came to restore the campus after the battle. "So there's a joint effort between the angels, fallen angels, and devils?" the crimson-haired male asked, being next to Akihiko and Yumi as they all saw the different beings working together.

"It looks like we really achieved peace after all~," the raven-haired male replied before giggling.

...

The leaders were then gathered with each other. "The Katarian issue was an internal problem of ours," Sirzeca said to Azalea in a serious tone.

"Valina caused problems on our side as well," she replied, putting her azalea flower on her ear now. "It's my fault for not nipping it at the bud." She then walked away, right when Issei appeared.

The beautiful angel turned to the Devil King and smiled. "Everything is starting anew," she said to her.

The red-haired female smiled back at her. "Yeah."

"Michael-sama," Issei said to the angel. She turned to her with a kind expression. "I got something to ask of you."

She nodded. "If it is within my power."

Issei took a deep breath, Xenos and Asher in the background not too far from them. "Will you allow Asher-kun and Xenos-kun to pray?" The two of them looked shocked that she even asked that question, but they actually felt thankful for it.

The blonde-haired angel thought about it for a second before looking at them. "Asher, Xenos."

They both stood still and replied in unison, "Yes?"

"I will ask you both as well. Will you pray, despite God not being here anymore?"

The blonde-haired guy nodded, closing his eyes and lacing his fingers together. "Yes. Even if there is no God, I still want to pray," he answered.

The blue-haired guy placed a hand on his chest. "I say yes as well," he also answered. "I want to pray with thanks to God, and to you, Michael."

"I also ask their behalf as well, Chief Michael," Irving added, appearing right next to them.

Xenos looked surprised that he did that, murmuring, "Irving..."

The chestnut-haired guy turned to him with an apologetic expression, replying, "I didn't know the circumstances, so I just thought...you betrayed us." He closed his eyes and bowed down a little to him. "I'm sorry."

Since he was still being him, Xenos couldn't be mad at him, so he grinned. "There's no need to apologize, Irving."

He then looked at Asher. "Asher-san, I've also told you some terrible things too."

He looked surprised, but then gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't that big of a deal for me."

Irving smiled back at him nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm still sorry though."

The former priest shook his head at him. "No, please believe me. It didn't bother me that much!" Issei couldn't help but smile at the scene. They were all acting like they're really good friends-hell, they might be in the future.

Michael smiled as well as Sirzeca and Seranfall. "Now THIS is the friendship between the believers of God and the Devil," the Leviathan stated.

"Michael, will you do this to symbolize our peace?" the Devil King asked kindly.

She nodded. "Of course." She then faced the guys. "I believe it should be fine for two devils to pray without damage."

The guys looked very happy about this. "How benevolent of you!" Irving said to her.

"That's great!" Asher added.

"I'm glad about that," Xenos also added.

The guys then laced their own hands in prayer and said, "Amen." The two devils still got sharp pain in their head, making them groan and hold their foreheads. The chestnut-haired guy gave them a concerned look.

Michael giggled. "I'll have to return to headquarters to change the system though." Still, everyone at that moment felt great after all they've been through.

"I think I'll live here for a little while," Azalea said, making Issei turn to look at her with a confused look. She chuckled and looked away from her. "I told you, didn't I? That I would do something only I can do."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" she asked her.

She didn't answer that though and waved at her as she began to leave. "I'm getting tired, so I'm going home. See you later." The fallen angels also began to disappear. The female pervert looked absolutely puzzled. Was she going to see her again...?

* * *

The next day, in the evening, the entire peerage was in the old schoolhouse...as well as Azalea. "So, from this day on, I have become the adviser for the Occult Research Club," she finished. Issei looked surprised, Akihiko nervously smiled, Kabu was eating ice cream, and Richard looked irritated, crossing his arms, closing his eyes, and looking down.

He looked up at her and opened his eyes, asking, "What are you talking about?"

The blonde-banged woman was sitting on his chair, wearing a formal teacher's outfit with her cleavage sticking out. She still had the azalea, but it was tied to her hair, holding up her bun. She also wore red lipstick. She grinned at him. "What? I asked Sirzeca before she told me to tell Seranfall's little brother."

Everyone turned to Sora in utter shock, especially Richard. "So it was you, President Sora?!" Issei exclaimed.

He sighed, looking frustrated. "Had I not done so, Onii-sama would go to school with me," he answered. "He threat-I mean, begged to." He smiled nervously, looking away from everyone.

Richard sweat-dropped, nervously smiling as well. "And that's why you sold us out."

He cleared his throat, knowing his best friend was right, and adjusted his glasses. "Anyways, I leave the rest up to you." He then qucikly exited the room with Tsutomu.

"Wait, Sora!" The red-haired man sighed, now pouting at the fact that his friend left.

Issei noticed that Azalea got another arm, so she asked her, "Did you get your arm back?"

The woman looked at it and smiled. "Oh yeah, this." She then made it peel off the skin to show the robotic insides. "This is an omnipotent arm I made during my research." She then made the fingers extend into wires, then turned her entire hand into a drill. She turned it back to normal, rolled her sleeve up, and pointed it at a corner of the room. "I've always wanted to equip something like this." The arm then got...little jets and shot itself out of her arm like a rocket. Everyone ducked to make sure it didn't hit them as it flew across the room. "However, Sirzeca is letting me stay in the school in only one condition." She then held her arm out, the rocket placing itself on it and making it look like a normal arm again.

Grace, who was in the box the entire time, popped up from it and asked, "Condition? What condition?"

She stood up from the table. "The condition that I will help you develop your immature Sacred Gears." She then giggled as she looked at Issei. "There's the mysterious Boosted Gear with an unpredictable evolution..." She then looked at Yumi. "The Holy Devil Sword..." She then looked at Grace, still sitting on the box and crossing her arms. "And finally, the Forbidden Valor View." She raised an eyebrow at her as the woman pointed at herself. "I will use the fruit of my research to evolve them individually, alright? Also, call me Azalea-sensei from now on." She winked at them.

The peerage still looked concerned. "Uh...Azalea-sensei sounds weird..." Issei stated.

Azalea then walked away from the desk, continuing, "Now then, I look forward to working with you all."

Richard looked even more irritated than before. "'Working with us'? I'm not even convinced you should be here-"

As she approached the window, she turned to him. "Oh yeah, and Sirzeca wanted me to give a message to you."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "From Onee-sama?"

She nodded, leaning against the window and crossing her arms and legs. "It seems that when she stayed at Issei's house before, she learned the importance of skinship between the household members." She then looked at the female pervert. "And for you, Red Dragon Empress, it looks like it's necessary for your power."

She gave her a nervous look, closing her eyes and giggling. "I don't know what you're saying exactly..." she replied slowly.

The fallen angel sighed and grinned, now placing her hands on her hips. "I order you, in the name of the Devil King Lucifer, that all the males in the Occult Research Club live with Issei! At least, that's what she said."

Not only did Issei looked completely shocked at that, but so did Richard and Asher, all exclaiming, "What?!" To Issei, that actually sounded like paradise. Richard and Asher, on the other hand...

* * *

The next morning, the rest of the guys in the club arrived in their casual clothes. "Issei-chan~! Akihiko has arrived at your side~!" the dark-haired man announced as he gave Issei a hug on his chest. He wore a dark grey shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"A-Akihiko-san!" she exclaimed through his chest, her head between his pecs.

"Akihiko," Richard coldly said to him. He wore a plain white tank top and jean shorts.

He chuckled and broke the hug. "Sorry~." He not only looked at him in complete disapproval and irritation, but so did Asher, since he wasn't that oblivious to that. He wore a yellow shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

"I wonder if I can share the same room as Asher..." Xenos mumbled to himself as he walked past the female pervert with rolling luggage. He still wore the school uniform.

Kabu also came too, wearing a white shirt, jean shorts, and sneakers. He looked up at Issei and greeted, "Hello, Issei-senpai."

"Uh, hi, Kabu-kun," she greeted back.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "If I see you peek in my room or steal my underwear, I will never forgive you." Her blood ran cold when he said that in that cold tone, but she nodded, since it was Kabu...

"What now, President-san?" the blonde-haired guy whispered to the red-haired one.

He sighed, replying, "If it's Onee-sama's idea, then I have to go with it." He then thought of something, since there was a big change in how many people were in the house, smiling. "I've decided." The female pervert and the guys looked at him. "I'll have my onee-sama remodel this house."

"WHAT?!" Issei exclaimed again. Would her parents even approve?! How was she going to remodel the house?! Well, since there were more guys and there weren't enough rooms...

* * *

Later, they all went to school, wearing their school uniforms. On top of the new building, Azalea looked down, smiling as the wind blew her hair. "So it's power for the White One and men for the Red One." She then saw Issei walk to school with all the guys in the club. They managed to meet up with the rest of the girls, Yumi and Grace joining up now. "Both surprisingly seem pure and simple-hearted." She giggled as she saw Akihiko grab Issei's arm, chuckling and smiling at her. Issei looked surprised while Richard and Asher looked annoyed that he did that. Richard then held her arm, then Asher held her waist. It was like she was some innocent reverse harem heroine, though she was anything but innocent. "The world just keeps on turning, even without God."

* * *

 **And that's the end of the main season! How was this? Any typos in this or the last chapter?**

 **I looked up Bikou's name and according to the Wikia of this series, it means "Beautiful Monkey", so I decided to keep the name. If you got any better suggestions for her name though, leave them in a review so I may come back here and change it!**

 **So I decided to make Issei more hand-to-hand combative with her Balance Breaker in the battle between her and Valina because she is pretty pissed and dealing with her fists seemed better than using her bow and arrow. Hope you guys didn't mind!**

 **I just got the OVA to go and...well, expect some major changes to it actually...**

 **Oh yeah, and before I forget, remember the poll I had where you guys vote whether or not I should make a Genderbent Highschool of the Dead fanfic? Well, I don't know if I said this before, but the majority answer is yes! I've already pre-made the three chapters for Episode 1! However, I will release them the day after I post the OVA to this fanfic. Hope you guys don't mind that!**

 **All that said, review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the OVA!**


	75. OVA 3: To Be A Pervy Goddess!-Part 1

**Here's the first chapter of the OVA! Enjoy!**

* * *

Late at night on the park playground, Asher just walked around. A wind blew up the bottom of his shirt, showing his average bulge and top of his white underwear when something suddenly landed in front of him. It was a large, feminine-like mud monster with rocks at its limbs and in its mouth and red eyes. He gasped and turned to run away, but it gave off a flash and he screamed, feeling...his underwear disappear. When it disappeared, he realized his underwear was gone and he blushed hard, covering his bulge. "No!" he exclaimed as the monster approached him.

"Hold it right there," Richard demanded it. The monster turned to see him approach it. "Sora's intel was right on the money all along. There is a despicable monster out attacking guys at night and stealing their underwear." The wind was blowing the bottom of his shirt again, revealing his large bulge and top of his dark underwear. He was crossing his arms and looking confident. "In the name of Duchess Gremory, I will blast you away!"

Immediately, Issei got behind Asher with her bow and arrow in hand. "Are you alright, Asher-kun?" she asked him worriedly.

He nodded, looking sad. "Yeah, but..." he answered. "She stole my briefs!"

Her eyes widened in shock as she looked back at him. "Wait, what?!" It didn't even touch him!

They both then saw it look at them...with Asher's tighty-whities in its mouth. He gasped at the sight, pointing at it. "That's my underwear!"

Now Issei looked pissed at the monster, crying a little. "What are you going to do with Asher-kun's briefs, you stupid monster?!" She then pointed her arrow at it as her gauntlet glowed and shouted, "Boost!"

A small magic circle appeared next to Richard's face as he said in it, "The monster took the bait. Fall in, everybody."

 _"Yes, President,"_ Yumi replied through the magic circle.

 _"Roger, sir,"_ Kabu also replied.

The monster then looked at the red-haired man, its eyes flashing and about to give him the flash. Instantly, a worried Asher shouted, "President-san, look out! Don't let that flash hit you!"

"President!" Issei also shouted at him.

Thankfully, he dodged the flash and landed on the ground, his bulge on emphasis. The monster then got struck by lightning, shocking it...and Asher's briefs. He tensed up at the sight of that. Up flaying in the air with their devil wings were Akihiko and Xenos, who had Durandel out.

"Eeto, eeto~," the raven-haired guy said. "Leave some for us now, will you~?"

The red-haired man stood up and looked up at him. "As told, it's after men's underwear. Look sharp, gentlemen."

The monster then looked at the guys. Richard had his dark, semi-transparent underwear on, which was tight around his bulge. Akihiko had a dark thong on, his bulge popping out. Xenos had blue and white briefs on, his large bulge popping out in that too. It then shot its hand at the guys in the air. The blue-haired male lunged towards it and slashed its hand off with Durandel. Some of the mud got onto Asher's briefs, now him looking mortified about it. Issei boosted her power and made her bow a specialized one. Akihiko had more lightning sparking on his hand. "Now..." he said.

Richard got out his magic circle to channel his Crimson Ruin. "Let's finish this!" he finished for him.

Asher then yelled, "MY PRIZED BRIEFS ARE IN HER MOUTH, EVERYONE! DON'T DO IT!"

With that, they've held back, the dark-haired guy nervously smiling. "Eeto, eeto~, we shouldn't fight all willy-nilly now~."

Xenos sighed deeply. "Now what do we do?"

Suddenly, the monster then got out...tentacle-like hands...and grabbed Richard first, shocking him and reminding him of...other times he was grabbed like this. "Not again!" he exclaimed.

The female pervert's eyes widened at that sight. "Tentacles?! Again?!" she also exclaimed, also reminded of those times. It then grabbed the rest of the guys, including Asher, making him scream. She looked up at him. "Asher-kun!"

"Issei-san!" Some of the tentacle-like hands spread his legs apart, showing off his bulge.

"Eeto, eeto~..." Akihiko muttered, still nervously smiling as the tentacle-like arms wrapped him right beneath his pecs.

It got all the guys, but... _Why wasn't I grabbed?_ she thought.

Richard looked down at her and said, "Isa, help! We've messed up!"

She nodded, having her determined face. "I got you, President!"

 _"Boost!"_ shouted her gauntlet as she stepped closer to the monster. However, before she could do anything, a cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere and slashed its head, decapitating it. The tentacle hands disappeared, making the guys land safely on the ground, their bulges bouncing a little.

Xenos looked surprised when he saw that. "Wait a minute, that technique..." he said.

The cloaked figure sighed in relief and said, "Well, that's that." He then placed his sword on his arm...working as an arm bracelet.

"Excalibur Mimic?"

The cloaked figure looked at him and smiled as he uncloaked himself and let out his ponytail. "Long time, no see, man." It was Irving, as expected from everyone else. He looked very friendly, waving at everyone. "Hey, House of Gremory!"

* * *

 **OVA #3: To Be A Pervy Goddess!-Part 1**

While Asher dug through the mud with a stick to try and find his prized briefs, everyone focused their attention on Irving. "I don't suppose you're here for a friendly chat," Richard said to him. "Are you after the monster?"

He nodded at him. "Yeah," he answered. "But my real target is its master. She is known as the Legendary Sage."

Xenos realized what he was talking about. "Are you referring to the sage that the Church has been after for many years?" he asked him. He nodded at him.

"And they sent you to deal with her?" Issei also asked.

He then looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, I DID live here one time."

The red-haired male looked a little puzzled. "So, a woman called the Legendary Sage is stealing men's underwear?"

He nervously snickered. "I know, it sounds dumb. But I was ordered to quell the problem and now I'm here."

"So you're after a brief thief?" She almost giggled at that, since those rhymed. "You Church people must get pretty bored."

The blue-haired guy rather looked at her with a skeptical look. "That can't be true." He then looked at his friend. "Right, Irving?"

He kind of stiffened a little, blushing in a bit of nervousness. "Uh...noooo..." Both of them gave him skeptical looks.

Richard then got into thinking. "But then why would the Church want this sage so badly?"

"Well...she..." He then raised his fist up. "She's a female sex offender, so she deserves to be punished, alright?!" All of them were concerned, but guessed that made some sense.

Suddenly, a communication magic circle appeared in front of the crimson-haired male and showed a hologram of Yumi. _"President,"_ she said. _"Grace-chan detected trace amounts of mana remains."_ He nodded, meaning that the Legendary Sage must be there...

"I found them!" Asher happily announced as he got out his now mud-covered, dirty briefs. Everyone looked back at him before he frowned. "But they're all dirty..." It was nothing a wash couldn't fix, but now he couldn't get them back on. Jeez, did it feel weird to be without underwear, his pants being tight around his butt and his manhood touching the fabric...not only that, he felt more cold without them.

But...Issei didn't mind...she didn't mind at all...

* * *

Later that night, the peerage and Irving arrived at the same place they killed the Visor. "So, this is it?" asked the female pervert.

"Cliche that we find another problem here," Kabu stated bluntly. Everyone had to agree with him there.

...

They entered inside and looked around for a woman. Irving mentioned that she was an older woman, so they made sure to find an older woman. "Nobody seems to be here..." Asher stated.

Grace, as a bat, flew to everyone and said, "There's a door up ahead, but it's sealed by magic." They nodded at her as she lead them to a patterned door.

Akihiko smirked and walked right in front of it. "I got this~," he said to them as he spread his arms out and made the middle of the door glow. All the patterns of the door then glowed with it as the glowing dimmed and the door opened. He then faced the peerage. "I'll stay here and keep watch~. There is no guarantee that this woman could control only one monster~."

Richard nodded, smiling at him. "Good idea." He then looked at the two blondes. "Ash, Yumi, you two stay with him, alright?"

They both nodded, both replying, "Yes, sir."

With those three left behind, the rest of the peerage opened the door a little more and entered into it. They all walked down the stairs as quietly as they could before reaching to the ground. They then sneaked around until they found some light source. They crept to the room where the light source came from, looking through the window discreetly. They did see an older woman with short gray hair, blue eyes, and glasses. She wore a nun's dress with a brown coat over it. She was surrounded by cylinders and containers of bright liquids while she was looking at...a plain beige pair of briefs.

"How mundane..." she muttered to herself as she looked over it. "Boring color choice, generic design..." She then tried to stretch it out a little. "Not that flexible. This would never work." She sighed as she threw that to the ground with other underwear she didn't like with them. She then got out another pair of men's underwear, this one being string and bright blue. She smiled at that. "Oh, but this is a good one!" She then placed that in a...chest full of men's underwear she liked.

"That's the Legendary Sage?" Richard whispered to the exorcist.

He nodded. "Yes, without a doubt, that's her," he answered back in a whisper.

Issei, along with the rest, looked serious about this too. "She stole ALL that underwear?" she asked quietly. "She's got a huge collection going on here." And she was quite envious of that...

The red-haired man narrowed his eyes. "I highly doubt it's a mere 'collection', Isa. I think she's trying to sort of the type of underwear she needs for a ritual of some sort."

"Ritual?" Grace asked. He nodded as a response.

The Legendary Sage's face lit up in pleasant surprise as she pulled out another pair of underwear and held it up in the air. This one was a low-cut brief, being dark-colored, semi-transparent, and the back shaped...like a thong. "Now THIS is fantastic!"

The chestnut-haired guy instantly gasped and blushed at the sight of the pair. "W-wait, that's-!" he exclaimed.

The brown-haired girl looked up at him with a concerned look. "Is something wrong?" she asked him.

She didn't need to know, so he looked at her and shook his head instantly. "N-no way! Not at all!"

"Aren't those your-" Xenos asked before he cut him off.

"I mean, can't you just imagine how many guys this woman shamed in gathering her trove of underwear?! Like, sheesh!"

Richard smirked, agreeing with him. "You do have a point," he replied to him. "So we might as well confront her now." Everyone else nodded in agreement, ready to follow his lead.

Meanwhile, the older woman walked with her chest of underwear to a sketched out magic circle. She set it at the middle of it and opened it up. Richard gestured the rest to follow him in, so they did. He looked confident and crossed his arms, looking at the woman. "Well, I see that you've gotten yourself quite the collection here, brief thief," he said to her. "Or should I call you the Legendary Sage?"

The woman sighed as she began to place the underwear to outline the shape of the magic circle. "And I see that you are the ones sneaking around in the shadows like rats," she replied to him as she looked at him with a smile. "What do you need? If you are planning to donate your lovely underwear to my experiment, I'll gladly oblige." She then continued to place the underwear to outline the magic circle.

He scoffed. "Don't kid yourself. You've had your fun in MY territory."

Xenos and Irving then stepped more towards her. "You are a filthy heathen and practitioner of dark arts," the blue-haired guy sharply said to her.

"Orders from the Church say I must bring you in!" the chestnut-haired guy added as they both summoned their swords. "My Excalibur Mimic will strike you from which you stand! Amen!" They both then had their backs to each other. Irving's purple eyes widened when he realized something. "Hey, we're totally in-sync!"

"Like in morning training." They both smiled at each other, thinking of those good times they had together.

"You have the holy sword Excalibur?" the Legendary Sage asked before scoffing. "Please sheath your brutish weapon, boy. I was once of the Church, if you don't know."

"So it's really true?" Richard asked Irving.

He nodded once again. "Yes, yes it is."

* * *

 **Done! What do you guys think?**

 **Yeah, so seeing the title...that definitely means there's a change in this OVA. Hope you guys don't mind that!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	76. OVA 3: To Be A Pervy Goddess!-Part 2

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **OVA #3: To Be A Pervy Goddess!-Part 2**

The older woman let out a sigh and began, "As a youthful girl, I had thought that my faith in God and my celibacy were all that mattered in my life." She then got a light-colored pair of underwear, looking at it a little. "I was told to reject my desires, serve the Church, and love unconditionally. Those were my creed." She placed the underwear next to another. "But then, one day..."

* * *

 _The Sage was younger, having her short hair be blonde now and wearing a full nun outfit. She was walking with a group of nuns as they were about to walk past one priest._

* * *

"I suddenly had a brush with..."

* * *

 _A rat suddenly appeared before her, making her stop walking and try to avoid it. However, that lead her to being off-balance._

* * *

"...the heavenly, unforgettable..."

* * *

 _She then fell forward, her hand up and...touching the priest's body. As she fell, she felt his chest and his bulge through his clothes, his bulge bouncing after her hand went through it. Her face was as red as a tomato._

* * *

"Chest and bulge~!"

* * *

 _She fell on the ground, but instantly sat up and saw not only the now insanely blushing priest, but also the now shocked group of nuns. She looked ashamed and very embarrassed, covering her reddened face with her hands._

* * *

"However, I was called names, got shamed by other nuns about the incident..."

* * *

 _While changing, one nun was whispering to another about what the Sage did. She looked over to see it and looked very ashamed of herself._

* * *

"I felt so ashamed, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't return back to the chastity of my mind after that..."

* * *

 _When she was walking alone, she saw a few priests talk to each other. She looked at their chests and bulges, blushing. She tried to look away whenever people would look at her weird for it, but she couldn't help herself._

* * *

"Why would God forbid us women from two of the most wonderful things in the world?"

* * *

 _In her room, she began to think of naked male bodies: pecs, abs, and manhoods. She was blushing hard and rubbing her temples, crying._

* * *

"I began to think, 'Why haven't I felt them before? Why would anyone not tell me about the loveliness of a man's body?' But then...one night, I saw her..."

* * *

 _The young Sage looked up in awe, wiping her tears away as she saw a beautiful woman with the perfect hourglass body shape, long blonde hair, and pearl-white robes._

* * *

"It was My Goddess, a woman better than God, the Goddess of Perversion!"

* * *

 _The woman approached her and patted her head, saying, "What is a man's chest if not to be touched~? What is a man's bulge if not to be held firmly~? What is a man's underwear if not to be prized~?"_

 _She looked so happy, lacing her hands in prayer and smiling up at her with a joyous face. "My Goddess...!" she said to her in a small voice._

* * *

"Afterwards, I have left the Church and served under her for years...learned from her..."

* * *

 _The young Sage was now wearing pearly white robes like the Goddess of Perversion and hung out with hot men with her, enjoying her time. The same instance was happening as she got older._

* * *

"However, she began to fade away...she was dying..."

* * *

 _The Goddess of Perversion was now laying on a silk bed, a worried and now grown-up Sage sitting next to her._

* * *

"She told me..."

* * *

 _"A man had given me a poisoned fruit to get rid of me...I don't feel like I should get out of bed...every move hurts...I might pass on in a few days..."_

 _The Sage was crying, holding her hand. "No, no, My Goddess, please!" she cried out to her._

 _"But...I shall not let my legacy come to an end...I want you to take my place and continue my legacy."_

 _She gasped in shock, not believing that she really said that. "M-My Goddess, I..." She looked away and frowned. "I don't know if I'm capable."_

 _"Of course you are, my dear~, why would I take you under my wing~?" The woman's eyes widened. "There is a ritual you can perform to take my place, if you are willing to do it~."_

 _Of course she would, for chests and bulges! She instantly nodded at her. "Yes, yes, My Goddess! I'm willing to do it!"_

 _She smiled at her. "Then listen to me..."_

* * *

"She told me exactly what to do, and so I have done it for years, in this place. I hid myself from the Church so I would be able to take her place. She had passed on during my work, but I wouldn't let her death be in vain! I continued and even today, I didn't stop! I will do this for her, for My Goddess, the Goddess of Perversion!"

* * *

 _As raining men's underwear fell on her, she remembered what her Goddess said:_

 _"What is a man's chest if not to be touched~? What is a man's bulge if not to be held firmly~? What is a man's underwear if not to be prized~?"_

* * *

"And that's why I'll never stop, not even now."

The entire peerage managed to get through her entire backstory, 95% of them relieved she was finished now. "Are you done monologuing now?" Richard asked her. However, he and the rest of the group heard sniffling and crying, slowly turning their heads to see Issei...crying...over the woman's story. She was wiping her tears away, still sniffling.

"Th-that's..." she said before shouting, "That's such an inspiring story!"

Everyone else in the group looked embarrassed, especially Richard, who face-palmed and sweat-dropped at that. "Why am I not surprised...?" he muttered to himself.

"I've also been shamed for being a female pervert! The thing is that I don't have a mentor of perversion like you did! But it's so heart-warming that you are willing to take her place after she died! Doing all this hard work to continue her legacy...it's so inspiring!" She pumped her fist in the air, still crying, but also smiling.

Grace looked at her weird, muttering, "I mean, if that's inspiring to you, Issei-senpai..."

Kabu looked at the reverse trap disapprovingly. "Gracie-chan, don't encourage her."

The woman then stood up, not turning to her, but replying, "I appreciate your support, but you truly know what I had to be through to get here, young girl?"

She instantly nodded at her. "Yes! I even have an ability nobody understands! It's called the Clothing Break! A simple tap can shred a man's clothes in seconds! It's the ultimate technique, woven by the hopes and dreams of women!"

The older woman then...laughed, surprising the female pervert. "That's cute." She then looked at the white-haired shouta and flicked her wrist up, shredding every piece of his clothing and exposing his blue and yellow dotted underwear, his bulge bouncing a little at that. He instantly tried to cover himself.

"Kabu-kun!" Grace exclaimed.

He looked quite angry at the woman. "I am fine, but her technique is worse."

Issei looked awed at this, however. She did that with just a flick of her wrist! She couldn't do that! "B-but how?!" she exclaimed.

The Legendary Sage chuckled and summoned a golden magic square. "Oh, that was mere child's play, young girl." She then looked at Richard, seeing his tight, semi-transparent underwear through his clothes. "The red-haired one...is wearing dark, semi-transparent underwear." He gasped. How did she...?

She then looked at Xenos. "The one with the highlight...is wearing blue and white briefs. How plain." He blushed in embarrassment, but then looked angered and gripped tightly on Durandel. "There are better pairs of underwear for you to wear, you know?"

"Sh-shut up!" he shouted at her.

She finally looked at Irving. "And the warrior from the Church is wearing..." She gasped in shock as well as he did, the guy blushing. "What?!" She pointed at him. "You're not wearing ANYTHING under there!"

Issei also blushed, looking at Irving's tight outfit. "What?!" she exclaimed. He was wearing THAT with no underwear?!

"W-well, this uniform doesn't require you to wear anything under it!" he retorted. "Other than that, I wear underwear like everybody else!"

She chuckled as she looked back at the female pervert. "Now you see, girl." She looked at her. "The Goddess of Perversion had also taught me how to see through clothes to their underwear without destroying anything." She gasped, being frozen stiff and thinking she was so lucky. "Your technique require physical contact and destroy's a man's clothes. That is considered the most basic thing you can do, according to My Goddess!"

She sank into her knees, being in complete shock. "I-it can't be..." she muttered, looking down at the ground. "All of my blood, sweat, and tears went into that ability...and it's the most basic ability?!" Jee, she almost felt like crying...

The reverse trap looked sorry for her, since she sounded so sincere while saying that. "Issei-senpai..." Kabu also was behind her, trying to hide his exposed body.

She then clenched her fists and said, "You're right, I can learn more." She stood up. "But my potential is unlimited, you can say! Your vision thing is nothing but self-service! I aim for the ultimate in male fanservice!" She pumped her fist in the air again, looking very confident and determined. The Legendary Sage had to admire that, at the very least.

Everyone else looked unimpressed with her, unsurprisingly, Richard sighing. "You can never change, Isa..."

"That IS her driving force though," replied...Azalea. Everyone in the group turned to her with surprised looks.

"Azalea-sensei?" Issei questioned.

"What are you doing here?" the red-haired male also questioned.

The fallen angel placed her hands on her hips. "I've been keeping tabs on this woman as well. I'm just here to see the results of this experiment she has going on here."

Richard looked skeptical. "You're INTERESTED in an 'experiment' like this?"

"She is said to be the closest to creating the Philosopher's Stone."

His eyes widened, looking at the older woman. "The Philosopher's Stone?!"

* * *

 **Eye Catch #53:** **Akiro is laying on his side on the floor, one knee being curled to his chest. His shirt is halfway unbuttoned and his pants were unzipped, showing his yellow boxers. His glasses are off, having them in his hand and grinning lecherously.**

* * *

 **Stopping here. How was this?**

 **I liked writing the Legendary Sage's backstory, mainly because I gave it a bit more depth and a bit more detail.  
**

 **So, yeah. Instead of turning into underwear, the Legendary Sage turns into a goddess! ...with a problem though...**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	77. OVA 3: To Be A Pervy Goddess!-Part 3

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 ***WARNING: A bit of Fem!Issei fanservice again...***

* * *

 **Eye Catch #54:** **Akiro is about to take off his underwear, his fingers stretching out the band around his waist. His average chest could be see and his glasses are nowhere to be seen. He is bent down, his bulge on emphasis, as he looked to his left with a blank face.**

* * *

 **OVA #3: To Be A Pervy Goddess!-Part 3**

"The Philosopher's Stone, an item no one managed to get through a ritual," Azalea explained. "I calculated that there's a possibility that after her ritual, the stone would be a product of its aftermath. That's why I'm here. This little experiment may offer us a glimpse of the key of its completion, so please don't interfere." Richard didn't like this, at all. He still had to go with it though, since she WAS the mentor...so he scoffed and looked away from her, crossing his arms.

"Are you all done chatting now?" asked the Legendary Sage, who got back to laying the underwear on the sketched magic circle.

"Yup. I'll make sure these kids don't interfere with your work, alright?" The Sage didn't answer, but at least she could reach to her goal.

She smiled when she was done, so she stood up and went to the middle of the sketched magic circle, the variety of men's underwear all around her. She closed her eyes and laced her fingers together as she chanted, "O briefs, boxer briefs, midway briefs, trunks, boxers, jockstraps, bikinis, thongs, g-strings!" The underwear began to fly around her for a bit, but then stopped. She tensed up, knowing why that happened. That was why she then got out...a male nude magazine.

"What is that? A recovery item?" Xenos asked, who didn't quite get what the nude magazine really was.

Issei did though, making her look shocked. "No, it's a full-on nude mag!" she answered. Oh, how she wished she could get those again...

After looking at a picture of a man sticking his ass out in a green thong, his butt cheeks and bulge on emphasis, the older woman grinned and threw it away. She closed her eyes and laced her fingers again, the underwear flying around her again. "This is the time where I can take the title of My Goddess, the Goddess of Perversion, and become a goddess like her. I wish to be an entity like her!" She then spread her arms out. "She had passed on years ago, but has taught me all that I needed to know! That's why when I become an entity like My Goddess, I will prove to be the zenith of perversion!"

"The 'zenith of perversion'?" the red-haired male questioned, frowning.

"An ex-nun shaming us by becoming a filthy goddess..." Irving said, looking mad. "She shames us like no other!"

He let out a deep sigh. "And this is why you're in charge of striking her title, correct?" He nodded at him.

Meanwhile, the female pervert was crying at this once again. "All of her research and work has led her to this moment..." she murmured. "Maybe I will reach that point with my unlearned mind...?" To be as wise as the Sage when it came to perversion was something to look up to, or so Issei thought. She hoped she could make it there one day-

Suddenly, as the men's underwear glowed and began to stick to her, they suddenly dispersed, causing both her and Issei to look shocked. "It's still missing something?!" she exclaimed.

The female pervert wanted to help her. "Do you need another nude mag, Sage-san?! I'll go get some if you-"

"No! It's no use! I need more stimulation!" The magazine she threw to the ground showed a guy crawling on a bed and wearing a speedo that was tight around the bulge and showed off his butt cheeks. That page was right next to the other the older woman looked at before. She then gasped when she thought of something and looked at the guys. "Your underwear! Please, any of you men, show me your underwear!"

Richard raised his eyebrow. "Couldn't you see them with your vision?" he asked her.

"This ritual requires my full concentration; therefore, I can't use any more techniques!"

Since the brown-haired girl was in full support of her, she turned to the guys as well and said, "Guys! Listen to her! She needs to see your underwear now! It's the only way for her power to return! Otherwise, all of her work and research will be for nothing!" Irving looked disappointed as well as Richard while Xenos just looked dumbfounded at what she was saying and Kabu looked unimpressed as usual. "Please, somebody, just flash your underwear at her!" No guy in the room was willing to do it...but the white-haired shouta thought of something.

Since he was hiding behind Grace, he quickly undid her belt and said, "Then have Gracie-chan's." He then pulled her pants down, revealing her boyish underwear.

She instantly blushed and gasped when he did that, exclaiming, "WHAT THE HECK, KABU-KUN?!"

The Legendary Sage felt stiff and cold at the sight of Grace being flashed her underwear. She instantly looked terrified. "WAIT, THAT'S A GIRL!" she yelled in utter shock as magenta sparks and light appeared around her in the magic circle and the underwear flew around like crazy. Lightning also struck around it too.

"Wh-what's happening?!" exclaimed Issei.

"The ritual is going haywire!" Xenos answered.

"I CAN'T CONTAIN IT!" Some underwear stuck to her face as things were going to explode.

"Everyone, run!" Richard shouted as they all ran out of the basement. They got Akihiko, Asher, and Yumi to run away with them too. As they reached outside, a golden beam burst out of the building. Everyone looked up as the beam then morphed into a glowing orb.

"What is that...?" Asher asked with wide eyes as they all saw the orb go and lower itself to the ground.

"It seems like she still turned into a goddess," Azalea answered, feeling something weird coming from her. Kabu felt mad that Grace's underwear didn't mess that up at all- "With one problem though. She's not exactly a normal goddess..." Okay, well, at least it messed up one thing. "Can't exactly put my finger on it..."

The orb disappeared and the new Sage began to wake up. She looked at her hand and saw that she wasn't wrinkly anymore. Gasping, she felt her face, being smooth and beautiful. She looked like her younger self, but without glasses and was wearing pearly white robes like she did, showing off her cleavage. She grinned and stood up. "I did it! I'm a goddess!" She placed her hands together and said, looking up at the sky, "O My Goddess, I've done it! You must be so proud of me now!"

Everyone except Issei prepped themselves up for battle now, the blue-haired male saying to the chestnut-haired one, "It seems apprehending her will be more difficult now, Irving."

"Yeah, but I'll try anyway," he replied.

The Sage giggled in sheer confidence now. "You can try, but you won't stop me!" She then waved her arm to the right, releasing faster magenta power aimed towards the guys. It first hit Richard, shredding his clothing and revealing his dark, semi-transparent underwear, his bulge bouncing at the impact. He blushed and looked shocked as the underwear also shredded too.

Irving saw the light coming towards him and dodged it at the nick of time, exclaiming, "Crap!"

The light then shredded Xeno's clothes, showing his blue and white briefs as his bulge bounced. The underwear then shredded too and he tried to cover it. "Shit!" he exclaimed.

Akihiko's clothes shredded too, exposing his dark, semi-transparent thong, his bulge bouncing as he said, "Eeto, eeto..." His underwear eventually shredded too. Asher's clothes also shredded, revealing his bare-naked body as he instantly covered his manhood with his hands, him screaming and blushing insanely. Kabu's underwear also shredded, making him blush and cover his small manhood.

With the power still around them, the Sage turned her hand up, the magenta color now turning teal. All the guys moaned as their pupils dilated and they all had a blank face. "Now, you all shall heed me and call me your Goddess!"

In union, all the guys but Irving replied in monotone voices, "Yes, My Goddess." They then slowly approached her.

While Issei looked quite aghast at what's happening, Yumi charged towards the new goddess with her sword, letting out a battle cry. However, the goddess looked at her and summoned a black jockstrap and threw that to her with a push of her hand. It wrapped up around her head, blocking her vision and making her scream. She stopped charging and fell to the ground, summoning her sword away as she tried to get it off. "I can't see!" she exclaimed as she was failing at getting it off since it was so tight.

"Yumi-senpai!" Grace exclaimed, pulling up her pants and buckling the belt. She began thinking of something and looked at the goddess now. "Alright, then I'LL deal with her by freezing her in-" Suddenly, the woman summoned a brief and threw it on her head, tightening it around her head and eyes tight and blocking her vision too. "Oh great! Now I can't see anything!"

Hearing that, Kabu...flinched a little, his premature chest flinching a little as well as his bulge moving a little.

The female pervert's jaw was dropping. How... "How can you do ALL of that?! Like mind-control and summoning underwear and using them to block their sights?!" she asked her in utter shock.

"I have had these abilities when I was a mere human, but they have strengthened now as a goddess!" the new goddess of perversion answered confidently. She was so lucky to have powers like that, but...

Irving appeared and charged towards her with an angered expression on his face. "You forgot about me, you vile woman!" he yelled at her, ready to swing his sword.

She merely scoffed at him. "Forgot about you?"

"In the name of God..." He held the grip of his sword tightly with both of his hands. "I will smite you! Aaaaamen!" The Sage laughed as she snapped her fingers and instantly disappeared right when he swung at her. He stopped and looked around, baffled that she was gone. "What?! Where-?!"

"That's cute, handsome," the Sage said. When he looked up to see her levitating in the air, she swung her arm and his unitard was instantly gone, making him scream, blush, and cover his crotch with his free hand. She kept the magenta power around him, but recognized him. "Oh, now I see..."

He pouted at her, looking angry again. "So you remember?"

She grinned, giggling. "I do." She cupped her hands and showed his dark-colored thong, glowing gold. "Your underwear is perfect! It became the basis of my experiment!"

The brown-haired girl's eyes widened while the guys...began flinching a little, the perverted girl pointing at them. "That's the underwear we saw earlier! That's YOURS, Irving-kun?!"

He felt mortified that she figured it out, but nodded. "Yes...it's my favorite pair...every day that passes, shame keeps eating away at me! That's why I decided to take this case." Wow...her childhood friend owning a pair of underwear like that...

He then pointed Excalibur Mimicry at the goddess and shouted, "Now, give those back to me or else!"

She scoffed before making them disappear. "Sorry, but I would have to die if you want them back."

"You-" He got cut up when she raised her hand up, the magenta turning teal now. He moaned, his pupils dilating and his face blank now.

The rest of the guys joined up with him as the Sage landed on the ground in the middle of them, looking a queen with her reverse harem. That was what Issei wanted in the future, but with the guys in the peerage?! Forget inspired, she was downright furious and jealous! She pointed at the woman angrily and shouted, "Okay, you shouldn't surround yourself with the guys like that!"

"Why not?" the Legendary Sage asked her. "These lovely men are attractive enough. I mean, look at them~!" All the males looked at her blankly. It was clear to see the variance of their handsomeness and naked bodies. "All of these guys, all hot and handsome, serving under me! I can do whatever I want with them~..." She then had a hand on Richard's chest and slid it down while another was going for Akihiko's...manhood.

Now she was just rubbing it at her face, making her even more mad. She summoned her gauntlet, bow, and arrow and pointed it at her. "You're not doing ANYTHING to them!" She then shot it at her.

She sighed and told Richard, "Eradicate that for me."

"Yes, My Goddess," he replied as he used his Crimson Ruin to destroy the arrow. Issei gasped in shock, but then saw...Richard's hand shaking?

Azalea, who was just spectating this the whole time, analyzed what seeing Grace's underwear had done to the Legendary Sage's transformation and got it, murmuring to herself, "Ah, there's a catch to her powers..." She then sighed. "This has lost hope for the Philosopher's Stone to be made though..." Oh well, she'll get over it. She then walked to the female pervert and said, "Hey, Issei."

She looked back at her, replying, "What?"

"You can shoot as many arrows at her as you want, but she'll just have the guys destroy them anyway."

She groaned. "Yeah, but-"

"You'll need another way to attack her."

She gave her a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about..." She then whispered the way into her ear, making her look surprised. She whispered something back to her, then she whispered her answer to her ear again, making her nod.

Meanwhile, the new goddess was getting concerned about this. "Are you done?" she asked the fallen angel.

She looked at her and answered, "Yes. I am. I was just telling this little girl how to beat you."

She scoffed once again. "Beat me? That's impossible. I'm a goddess."

"Sure, but you can't fight on your own like some do. You need a bunch of men to do that for you."

She scowled at her. "So?"

"So...if you just so happened to lose these men, you would become helpless."

The Sage laughed at her. "How naive. I can stop controlling these men at my own free will. Nothing else can break their connection to me. Plus, I have other ways of defending myself."

"Right...if the ritual went well, but it didn't." The new goddess then crossed her arms, keeping her scowl. "Otherwise..." She then suddenly lifted up Issei's skirt to reveal her innocent cream-yellow panties, making her gasp and blush hard. "This wouldn't work."

"A-AZALEA-SENSEI!" she exclaimed, feeling utterly mortified by this action.

The Sage was frozen stiff at the sight of her panties, looking disgusted at it. In just a few seconds though, the teal light around the guys dispersed, shocking her. All the guys blushed and (most of them) looked shocked at the sight of her underwear, blushing and covering their faces, the reddest of faces being Richard's and Asher's. Akihiko liked the sight of it though, not bothering to cover his face. "Eeto, eeto~..." he murmured before doing his usual chuckle. That just made him want her more...

"WHAT?! IT CAN'T BE!" She felt like a goddess, but...they were broken from her control...like it was nothing. Not only that, but she felt a little weaker...

The woman let go of the female pervert's skirt, making her put it down to cover her underwear instantly. "What the hell, Azalea-sensei?!" she shouted to the busty fallen angel.

She smirked. "What? It broke the guys out of her control." Well...yeah...that was true...

Richard sighed in relief. "At least we don't have to fight against being servile anymore," he stated. "Now we need to deal with her."

The new goddess began to run away, but Akihiko grabbed her arm rather tightly. "Not so fast now~," he said to her. She gave him a terrified look.

"Let go of me!" she shouted at him. She could use her clothing-shredding magic, but that was impossible since they were all naked. She could have also used her underwear summoning, but that was link her arm with his, so...

"Now, Issei," Azalea said to the brown-haired girl. She nodded as she made her bow and arrow temporarily disappear and ran to her.

"Sage-san!" she shouted to the terrified goddess, making her look at her. "Know that I appreciate the fact that you went through trials and achieved your dream to please your mentor! But don't you DARE bring the guys into this!" She then grabbed her other arm, a small magic circle appearing on it.

"Wh-what are you going to-" she was asking before she got cut off.

"Clothing Break!" Suddenly, her skin began to crack as well as her face and clothes. She screamed in pain as the goddess part of her shattered and revealed her old self again, a bunch of men's underwear flying everywhere now. She felt so weak now...she couldn't believe it though. Her Clothing Break...it managed to turn her back into a human...

...

Later, the guys got dressed and the angels came, having the Sage in golden shackles. She looked distraught. Irving turned to the peerage with a smile. "I'll be escorting the Legendary Sage to the Church's Headquarters," he stated. "I must say farewell. It was fun working together again after all this time!" They all smiled back at him, feeling the same.

"We'll see each other again, right?" Xenos asked him.

He nodded and winked at him. "Of course, man! I hope it's soon!" He hoped so too.

The Legendary Sage looked at the female pervert and said, "You have shattered my dream, girl."

She frowned. Even though it was for the greater good, she did feel guilty for literally shattering a woman's dream. "Sorry, but I had to. I couldn't let you take the guys hostage like that. I don't want them taken away from me, not ever!" The guys in the peerage all smiled at her, Richard, Akihiko, and Asher feeling more attracted to her.

"I see that. While I cannot forgive you, I thought your ability was quite surprising, nothing I've ever seen before. I have never expected it to reverse the results of my research."

Issei scratched her head. "Well, it was Azalea-sensei's theory. She told me that it was possible for me to use my ability on you since you've used men's underwear and my ability can shred that."

So that was what they were whispering about. Clever. Even impressive since the girl went on with it with no hesitation. "I see. Do not lose what's most important to you out of your sight, young girl. Aim for the zenith of perversion."

She nodded, knowing that she was going for that in the first place. "Yes."

"Also, I give my underwear collection to you. I'm passing my torch to you. I hope you use it well." She gasped, never expecting that from someone who wouldn't forgive her. But her achievements and how she went there was good. Issei hoped to get there...well, and not screw up like she did.

The angels and Irving then formed a large holy magic circle, the guy saying, "So long, House of Gremory! Take care of yourselves!" He waved at them before he, the angels, and the Sage disappeared into the magic circle.

Richard then turned to the boxes of men's underwear, crossing his arms. "Delivering all of these back to their owners would be a real pain," he said, grinning. "Maybe I should assign this task to a certain someone..." He was looking at Issei, making her a little stiff before leaving.

"You do own them now, Issei-chan~," Akihiko added. "They're your burden to bear now~." He left with Richard before the entire peerage did.

Issei was just frozen there. Was she going to keep them or give them back to the owners...? "Wait, President!" she shouted as she began to grab the boxes and run towards him. He chuckled, but like the rest of the guys, couldn't erase seeing Issei's panties from his memories...

* * *

 **And that's the only OVA for Season 2. How was this OVA? Any mistakes or typos I missed?**

 **So yeah, the catch with the Sage being a goddess is...well, what messed up the ritual, only it was a female wearing female underwear, so it's worse. But hey, Azalea's wise and knows best.**

 **I liked the idea of the Clothing Break reversing the Sage from being a goddess to being a human again, so I wrote that in there. I hope I made it plausible enough.**

 **Honestly, I have no idea if guys care about underwear like girls do...but I'm making these guys care. Sorry.**

 **Anyways, that was Season 2 in all its glory! Time for another hiatus. I'll come back here for Season 3 when I feel like I should begin it.**

 **Oh yeah, and about Season 3...**

 **I get what most of you guys are saying about the season being strikingly different from the light novels and wanting me to write from the light novel instead. I get that, I really do...but...read the summary of this fanfic. "** **A genderbent written version of the anime". First thing I wrote for the summary. So, yeah. I'm sorry, but I'm writing from the anime in this fanfic. That means I'll be writing BoRN as it is. If there's no Gremory vs. Sitri game in the anime, then I'm not writing it. I'm sorry, but I just wanted to point that out for you all.**

 **Also, don't go to my other fanfics and beg for me to continue this. I will keep telling you that you'll have to wait and I'll report your review. Don't spam me with PMs begging me to start on Season 3 too. Just be patient until it comes, alright? It's not that hard.**

 **Okay...with all of that said, thank you guys for reading Season 2 of this fanfic! Genderbent Highschool of the Dead will come out sometime tomorrow, so come support me on that fanfic!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and I'll see you guys in the next season! :D**


End file.
